Kingdom Hearts: Before Crisis
by Tashasaurous
Summary: *Set Within the SM Continuum Universe*; Set two years after the events of "Sailor Moon 0-Birth By Sleep" and before, during and after the events of "Kingdom Hearts: Crisis Core" and "Sailor Moon-Season 1"-In the struggles against the newest enemy Organization known as Militas Ultra, tells the back-story of the Turks who are beginning to learn the origins of their pasts: Completed!
1. Prologue: What the future would be like?

**KINGDOM HEARTS: BEFORE CRISIS**

 **Author's note: Yes, I'm starting yet another one because I'm feeling all whacked out right now. This story will be similiar to my recently completed one "Kingdom Hearts: Crisis Core" and well...it's complicated.**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy Type-0, Sailor Moon or Pokemon.**

* * *

Prologue: What the future would be like?

 _εγλ-0009_ _...Set one month after the events of "Sailor Moon: Calling"..._

Healen Lodge remained the same as it had for the past two years and four months. The mountains still surrounded the small housing lodges that were once vacation resorts for the ShinRa Staff, now were used as homes for those who lost their homes in Midgar since the Fateful Day two years ago. Among them were Rufus ShinRa who decided to remain here until the new ShinRa HeadQuarters was built and completed in Edge, and his Turks, now included a fifth original member after the Caius incident one month earlier, the man who had been the cause of the Kadaj Incident and the GMO plus Dahaka incidents.

On the wooden verranda of the main Lodge near the wooden stairs, were three of the President's Turks; Reno, the red-haired second in Command, 26 years of age and former holder of the eighth and final spirit from the future of the 25th Century, his partner and best friend Rude, a non-haired man with a small beard, 29 years of age and always wears sunglasses, and finally, Arien, a white-haired young woman 24 years of age, and had just recently returned to the Turks after last month's incident and adventure. She was also once Reno's rookie-his first, to be exact.

Tseng and Elena were out in Junon with Rufus with a meeting of Reeve Tuesti at the moment, so it was just the three of them, gazing out at the sun set behind the waterfall mountains.

"Man, talk about another crazy year." Reno was saying, one knee drawn up to his chest and his right arm resting on top of it. "I thought two years ago was bad enough."

"It was eventful this year because of all of the crazy time travelling." Arien pointed out with a shrug, as she sat to Reno's left, yer blue eyes shining in the sunlight.

"Similiar thing happened two years ago, with Sailor Moon and Mickey Mouse." Rude said in agreement, thinking about the two young warriors from the future of who knows when.

Reno quirked an eyebrow at this. To think that the incident this time involved time-travelling; three times, to be exact. First was Kadaj's group wanting to kill both Sailor Moon and Mickey who had by then in the future met up in their same present and became an offical team with many old and new friends. Second them was an enemy whom only Mickey once fought. That time was when Reno had a troubled reunion with an old friend whom he had forgotten, then remembered through painful memories, and then had lost when that said friend sacrificed himself. The third and final time, was some crazed man who wanted to change the future and destroy time.

"You mean with Ultimecia?" Arien asked, blinking in confusion.

"You really have alotta catchin' up to do, squirt." Reno said, and smirked when his former rookie scolded at him for the comment he used to call her and to this day, still used. "The SeeDs from Balamb Garden were the ones handling the situation with Ultimecia who wanted to control everything."

"While Cloud and the others fought against ShinRa and Sephiroth." Rude added.

"And both those situations, Sailor Moon, Mickey, and that Lizard guy Loren, all three of them were helping both SeeDs and Cloud's gang to save the world." Reno concluded, gazing out at the scenary again. "Saving the Lifestream and Kingdom Hearts."

( **~Memories with Lucrecia-DIRGE OF CERBERUS FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

"Guess I do need to catch up..." Arien finally admitted after a few moments, before sighing. Come to think of it, so much has happened and even though she missed out on the two adventures before the one she herself got caught up in, the one that had her reunite with her friends whom she hasn't seen in two years. She then thought to herself outloud, "Today makes the 9th Anniversary." with a small smile.

The two older Turks glanced at her with confused glances, with Reno asking, "What's that about?"

Arien's smile grew slightly wider, as she answered as a reminder to her two superiors, "It's been nine years, since I got promoted into the Turks. Time flies so quickly."

"Still remember that little party of yours, huh?" Reno chuckled, remembering all too well of the welcoming party when Arien had passed the Turk training all those years ago. Mentally, he was really surprised that today was nine years exactly since his rookie became a Turk.

"Well, duh. I've worked so hard in training to become a Turk, since it's been my dream when I was six years old." Arien rolled her eyes at her obnoxious former mentor. "When I first came to ShinRa, I was just a sixteen year old kid."

"And your training was with Reno." Rude smirked.

Reno closed his eyes in mock exasperation, "Right, that first week, you had no idea on alotta things." before smirking again and gave Arien a friendly smack on the back between the girl's shoulder blades, "But c'mon, you're still kind of a kid!"

"Look who's talking, big meanie!" Arien pouted half-sarcastically, "You haven't changed a bit!"

"She's right, you know." Rude's smirk grew as well.

Reno just gave his two friends his infamous cheshire-cat grin before the three of them shared a good-hearted laugh. It was just like old times; When they would hang out together, sharing a laugh, go on missions that did not involve killing, kidnapping, stealing, or other things none of them missed. They, along with all of their Turks and former Turks, were more than just friends or allies; They were family.

Half an hour after that, Reno was now lying on his back, his hands clamped together behind his head, just relaxing. The other two still sat beside him. It was a comfortable silence, one that they missed in doing. It made them think about a lot of things.

Though one thought brought the other two out of their thoughts.

"I wonder how Sailor Moon and her friends are doing?" Arien couldn't help but ask.

"You mean, in the future?" Reno asked, and when Arien nodded to confirm that, the redhead shrugged, saying, "I'm sure they're fine."

He then sat up back into his original postion and continued, somewhat a little sadly, "I mean, it's not like we're gonna be there by the time they are born or anythin'. We'll be long gone by then."

Though while this was true, Reno, who had come to dislike those who had actually saved the world, had now accepted the said those as allies...and even friends. Yes, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent, Cid, Barret, Red XIII(Nanaki), Zack and Aerith were friends who lived here in the present...Reno had to admit, he missed the friends from the future; Sailor Moon and her allies.

"But...don't you ever wonder...What the future would be like?" Arien pointed out, finding herself that, ever since the Caius incident, she found herself questioning on what the future Sailor Moon's group hail from was or would really be like. "About things that might change in maybe millions of years from now."

"'Course not." Reno shook his head, and he meant it. "Why borther thinking about that kind of future when you know that it's clearly impossible to live that long..."

He then paused, before remembering that one of them might be able to live until that time, then the redhead continued, "Unless you're like Vincent. Besides, I bet the Sailor Team came from the future from like, what, a hundred years or five hundred? No way they'd be from the future from thousands of years from now."

In retrospect, that was where Reno was wrong. But only the said Sailor Team would know about this.

"You don't know that for sure." Rude interjected to the redhead, before nodding in agreement to Reno's earlier statement, "But you're right-We'll never know what their future is like."

"Guess you're right." Arien sighed, disappointed. As much as it irked her to admit it, they were right. She felt silly for asking and thinking such a thing and she had no intentions of travelling forward through time or living forever. That just takes the fun out of everything. It was better to leave things as they are without those sort of things.

"Besides, why worry about that future when we have ours to worry about?" Reno added with a shrug, once more gazing out at the almost gone sun-set, as the sky began to take on the hue of pink and purple as twilight covered the sky, the early signs of stars beginning to show and twinkle, making this a breath-taking sight. "Let Sailor Moon and her friends worry about theirs."

When met with silence, Reno concluded with a knowing smile, believing that they can all still live in spirits and memories, "As long as we're at least in their memories, we're alive in their eyes in their world."

His friends nodded, not borther arguing as they knew that he was right. As long as their friends that hailed from the future always remembered them, the former AVALANCHE and everyone else here in the past, they would continue to exist and continue to live. Who knows? Maybe they can aid Sailor Moon and her friends in spirit if she needed their help for many other trials that lied before her and everyone else in the future. ( **~End Memories with Lucrecia~** )

Yet none of them realising that even Reno's statement about this was wrong, because their future would be the same future as those in the far off future.

* * *

 _Little did they and the heroes who defeated Ultimecia and Sephiroth know, as they all passed on peacefully, the War that shattered the world and the Lifestream into separate worlds, Kingdom Hearts sleeps in the Darkness, the Lifestream sleeps in a world full of light._

 _Thus...those who existed before the war...were reborn with no memories, just like Princess Serena and her people. However...when they began life in the new world of the Midgar ruins...little did they know...they were rebuilding ShinRa. Thus...the Turks were reborn._

 **TASHASAUROUS Presents...**

 **A Final Fantasy VII/Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy Type-0, Sailor Moon, and Pokemon cross-over...**

 **KINGDOM HEARTS: BEFORE CRISIS.**

* * *

 **A/N: While this new story as well as my own version of KH3 will be in long development, I've been wanting to do this for a while now. The next chapter will be set in the 20th Century, and this, as always, is set within the Sailor Moon Continuum Universe, set before, during and after the events of "Kingdom Hearts: Crisis Core" as well as "Sailor Moon-Season 1".**

 **See you in the next chapter!...And I might also begin Dirge of Cerberus-Sailor Dark Moon as well this week. I'm in a weird mode at the moment. *Sweatdrops*.**


	2. 20th Century-History Half repeats

**Author's note: The beginning starts here now...And I still suck at most cases of fighting scenes.**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy Type-0, Sailor Moon or Pokemon. I do own Arien, though.**

* * *

Chapter 1: 20th Century-History Half repeats.

 _7,992 years later: Year-1990; Two years after the events of "Sailor Moon 0-Birth By Sleep"..._

 _ **February 30th[2:30 AM]-Year-1990.**_

 _ **World-Midgar: Location-Edge Sector 8.**_

( **~For the Reunion-FINAL FANTASY VII: ADVENT CHILDREN~** )

Things were relatively quiet in Sector 8 of Edge which was about a mile or two away from the ancient ruins of Midgar which, according to legend many people of this world had come to know for generations, was destroyed by a meteor that nearly took out the entire world. Some say that it was magic that destroyed it and saved it from one Calamity, yet it did not return when the Planet was shattered into multiple pieces of many other worlds. Others say that ancient technology, much the same as it was the technology used today, was the reason for both the destruction of the meteor that saved the world, and yet 3,000 years after that, it shattered the world that led to War.

Some others say it was a combination of both and that one of the darkest of Gods with the power of light had created evil infidials to seek out revenge on warriors who had saved the world and ultimately succeeded. No one knew which one of the three were right, but that research was never solved nor did anyone even borther to do that as it was an almost 8,000 year old legend that it was a myth.

In this respect, superstitions were brought up that the ShinRa Company, it's main building located in the middle of Edge, about 40 stories up, was in the past and had been a Company for over 8,000 years, but again, this was no proof as the Company itself began only 40 years ago.

Despite these rumors and myths, life carried on for everyone in this 'fragment' world that some believed it was, but they treated it as a full world. Today would've been no different if some of those who believed in more of each side of the legends had not gone too far to the point of doing something that would change everything...starting on this very day.

Two Infertymen soldiers, holding modern rifles, wearing blue and gray uniforms that made them part of the ShinRa Army, wearing helmets with high technology, were patroling the area on the road that lead towards one of the town's clean Water Reactors most of the world's population used as Energy sources thanks to ShinRa. Wind and Water were the good options that pretty much the rest of the world agreed upon as oil was low and coal dropped dramatically 40 years prior that it could only be used for trains in areas such as New Corel these days.

Unaware of the two soldiers, around the corner of the building, were white and gray suited men, close to about a group of four, helmets that masked their eyes with steel but high tech-vision, scanned the area when they spotted the two guards. The leader of the group grunted, as on their suits, were badges that had some kind of symbol, and the text read "Militas Ultra", meaning that they were some kind of Organization.

And they were armed with dangerous weapons.

"ShinRa soldiers!?" The leader grunted, before nodding as he knew there was only one way to make it through to their destination; To kill. "We'll kill anyone that stands in our way!" He encouraged the men who agreed with the statement.

Wasting no time and extremely capable with their skills, the group immediately came out of the hiding which alerted the two ShinRa soldiers who whirled around and, upon seeing the unfamiliar large group, began to mentally worry. None the less, they kept firm as they were trained to do so, holding up their rifles threateningly at the intruders, one of the two men saying with authority, "Entry into this area is forbidden!"

Too bad that was their foolish last command which wasn't obeyed, because the leader of the large group just swiped his arm out while commanding to his men, "Open fire!"

Two of the group fired with their machine guns which gave the two ShinRa soldiers no chance as they were caught off-guard, shot multiple times before they dropped their own weapons and then collasped to the ground, dead. Once one of the four men of Militas Ultra made sure that the two ShinRa men were good as dead, he stood up before giving out orders to the two underlings as he is the second leader of the group.

"We're splitting into two groups from here. You two stay here and wait until the main body arrive." He ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The two men stood affirmedly, staying behind to portal the area, while the two others ran off towards the Water Reactor. ( **~End For the Reunion~** )

Unaware that this was only just the beginning.

* * *

( **~The Mako City-CRISIS CORE FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

Meanwhile, nearby, a young woman, no older than sixteen years of age with short blonde hair that stopped at the top of her shoulders and honey-bee eyes, with a serious expression, wearing a full own black suit with a tie, calmly paused as she arrived at one of the newer sections of Sector 8, with new shops. Her hoister was inside her jacket, as well as her ID Card, which, as she gazed at it for a moment, on it read, "Rosalind Taylor-Status; Rookie Turk of ShinRa Electric Power Company, Authorization No#45562. Code name: Gun".

She had been a Rookie Turk for one day and already she was sent on her first mission. Sector 8 was the best place to live and do business in all of Edge; and far the easiest to patrol. As she replaced her ID card back into her pockets, her PHS rang. She recongised the name and the number, the name 'Tseng' flashed on the screen as she flipped her flip phone open, answering it.

" _These are your orders._ " A Wutaiian Accent spoke to her, the voice belong to Tseng, Second in Command of ShinRa's General Affairs Investigation Department; AKA, the Turks. " _You're to patrol Sector 8. This is standard work for all new Turks. It's company tradition. Your superiors, Reno, Rude, and including myself started off with this work. It's to maintain order of peace, and the town is peaceful. I doubt you'll run into any big problems. This is a training mission, but it's a mission none the less. Do not treat it differently to your future assignments._ "

"Understood, sir." Rosalind responded crisply.

" _Very good._ " Tseng replied, pleased with the young woman's response, before he gave her advice which she knew how to make certain of at Military school, but said nothing. It was to make sure she remembered, and Rosalind was certain that Tseng would do this automatically to anyone else anyway, even those who would most likely forget a few things; such as magic use of Materia, marbles that held magic such as Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Cure, and a few other things that were necessary in training.

Once Rosalind was certain she didn't forget everything and informed Tseng on this, the two hung up before the former began to patrol the area, glancing around for anything that was supicious, despite that this part of town was peaceful. The last incident was a small War against a small terrorist group who wanted to shut down ShinRa and take over Edge 20 years ago which ended in failure as the war itself didn't last long. It took only about a month.

But today was something entirely different. The streetlights illuminated the immaculately kept streets. The further out from headquarters one headed, the less well-preserved things became. The same ran for even Sector 8. As it was, where she was right now, there wasn't even a stray leaf on the ground. She decided to make a systematic round of the streets, starting from the inner areas to the peripheries of the sector. Glancing at a reflection of herself in a shop window glass, Rosalind nodded to herself. Everything was good. She was ready to go.

( **~End The Mako City~** )

Just as she was turning into a side alley that would work its way to the industrial complex that housed the reactors, Rosalind stopped. There were hushed voices coming from just around the corner. She didn't know why she stopped to listen: The area in question wasn't restricted to the public for another few kilometres yet, but the tone of the voices gave her pause.

( **~The Troop's Advance-DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY~** )

"The long awaited day of ShinRa's downfall is in sight. Don't go messing things up now. Down with the ShinRa!" One of the men's hushed voices breathed.

' _Down with the ShinRa?_ ' Rosalind thought, troubled. That didn't sound good. Instinctively, Rosalind reached for her gun. Her hand brushed against the cool metal when a loud chirruping sound sliced through the air, startling her. She grimaced, berating herself for the slip up. Her PHS - She should have put it in silent mode!

The sound had got the attention of the two Militas Ultra men around the corner as well. "Who's there!?"

"Damn!" Rosalind hissed softly to herself, before pulling out her gun. She wondered briefly if she ought not to answer the phone first – then, realizing the ridiculousness of the thought she rounded the corner, weapon at the ready. She immediately caught sight of the men's uniforms, with visors covering their eyes. This was no ordinary group of miscreants; that much she could identify at a glance. One of them, obviously the leader of the pair, stepped forward.

And they seemed pretty shocked.

"That uniform...Could it be?" One of the Militas Ultra men gapped in utter disbelief.

His partner, just as stunned as he was, was nearly lost for words, but he did manage eventually, "The Turks!? I thought they died out thousands of years ago!"

There was another ridiculous second in which Rosalind quickly looked down at her suit. It was a nondescript black one, without distinguishing features. How could he possibly tell who she was? The another thought came to her which made the young Rookie confused. Turks died out thousands of years ago? How can that be possible? The Department has only been estasblished in the year when ShinRa first opened. The second man whimpered, at the thought of the Turk being here. He was trembling pretty badly. The first man didn't seem to have the same problem. Already he was drawing a length of pipe from behind him advancing on Rosalind. ( **~End The Troop's Advance~** )

Deciding to worry about that later, Rosalind raised her gun as she demanded, "What do you think you're doing!?" before she spotted two of the familiar uniformed bodies of dead men behind the two Militas Ultra men and felt her blood run cold. ShinRa's Army...and two of the soldiers were shot down, dead.

( **~On the Verge of Assault-CRISIS CORE FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

"You overheard our plans." The first Militas Ultra man grunted rather than answering Rosalind's question. "We're going to have to get rid of you!"

They were advancing on her. They had anti-Shin-Ra sentiments. Clearly something bigger was going on, but it looked as if she wouldn't find out unless she took care of this first. Her phone was still ringing. Irritably, she flipped it open, dodging a swipe from the first man. Taking aim with her gun, she fired off a shot. The bullet ricocheted off her attacker's weapon.

" _Rosalind!?_ " Tseng's voice came sharply on the line...and he sounded edge with panic and worry. " _What's happening? Why are you engaging?_ "

"I've encountered hostile elements in Sector 8, sir. They're –" She rolled when the second man lunged at her. Somehow she managed to keep a hold on her phone and her weapon. Scrambling back again, she held her gun out to keep them from getting closer. The one that had been shaking at being confronted by a Turk was hanging back, clearly still unsettled, and the leader, though advancing forward warily was still a fair distance back. Good.

"-Fighting me as we speak," Rosalind finished. "Sir, I'll call you back." Flipping the PHS closed, she tucked it away before turning her attention to her attackers. Firing off a shot, she hit the younger man. He stumbled back, clutching his chest before falling. The leader lunged at her, screaming something about his fallen comrade. Without hesitation Rosalind shot him cleanly through the throat. With a gurgle, he collapsed, blood spattering onto the ground. Rosalind bent over, catching her breath. What had that been about? ( **~End On the Verge of Assault~** )

Her PHS rang again and she answered immediately.

" _Give me a report of what happened._ " Tseng spoke. " _Are you alright?_ "

"I'm fine, sir." Rosalind replied, before giving her report, "I was suddenly attacked by two men who seemed to be plotting something. They were saying something about _'Down with the ShinRa!'_ " She looked down at the fallen leader. Bending down, she searched his pockets, cocking her head so that her PHS rested in the crook between her neck and shoulder.

 _"Who could they be...?_ " Tseng mused aloud. He then gave out new orders to her, " _We need to know more. Go see if there are more of those men around._ "

"Understood." Rosalind hung up, standing up at the same time. The man hadn't been carrying anything that could identify him. After doing a brief search of the second man, she carried on down the road to the reactor.

* * *

 _ **ShinRa HQ-Turks Headquarters.**_

( **~The Quickening-DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY~** )

After receiving Rosalind's report, Tseng strode quickly across the office. He was a young Wutaiian man 22 years of age but had been a successful Turk at such a young age. His deep near black eyes were filled with concern on what was happening. His long smooth black hair tied up in a tight ponytail bounced a little in his movements which he made no notice of. To say that he hadn't been expecting something like this would have been a huge understatement. Sector 8 was supposed to be peaceful. The ShinRa weren't involved in any conflicts with anybody. The other Turks had all finished the sector patrol mission without a problem. Tseng grimaced. He hadn't wanted the newer Turks involved in anything like this for a while yet.

He finally arrived at the door that a small billboard that had the name 'Veld' on it and knocked. Tseng then quickly entered without waiting for a reply and was met by the Director of the Turks, Veld himself. Veld was an aging man close to his mid-fifties, brown sharp eyes with brown shaggy hair turning grey due to age, a thin goatee also thinning.

Veld, the commander-in-chief of the Turks, looked up from his paperwork. "What is it Tseng?" The older man knew it must be pretty serious. Tseng rarely ever got agitated, and he looked pretty hot under the collar just now.

"Sir, there seems to be a disturbance in Sector 8. There have been reports of men planning an attack on the company." Tseng said tersely.

At this, Veld's head snapped up. "What!? Are they working alone or in a group? How are they planning to attack?"

"I have one of our newest recruits, Rosalind, looking into the situation."

Veld frowned. He didn't like the idea of a new recruit facing something that sounded this serious. "Keep me apprised of the situation and see if you can get someone else in there to act as support."

"Yes, sir." Tseng nodded, already taking out his PHS. As he made the call to the closest one near where Roselind were, both Tseng and Veld were gravely concerned about the situation and hoped that it wasn't anything too serious.

( **~End The Quickening~** )

* * *

( **~Apprehension-KH2~** )

Rosalind ran through the streets, searching for her quarry. She hadn't seen any more of the Militas Ultra men since her first and only skirmish with the two operatives earlier. She was almost at the reactor when her PHS rang again. Skidding to a halt, she grabbed the device in her pocket, nearly dropping it in her haste.

" _New orders-I want you to capture these men and try to get information out of them._ " Tseng spoke before questioning, " _What are you using now?_ "

Rosalind blinked quickly. "Standard 9 millimetre rounds. I've also got a few rubber tipped bullets and Sleepel rounds, though."

" _Use the Sleepel rounds. How many of those have you got?_ "

"A standard cilp's worth. Should I be using those then?"

" _Yes. Keep me informed if you find out anything else._ "

"Yes sir."

Hanging up, she quickly replaced cartridges, feeling strangely reassured by the click as the cartridge locked into place. Hefting the handgun to get a feel for its adjusted weight, she nodded to herself before starting down the street again. She hadn't gone more than 300 yards when she heard voices from around the corner. She stopped, leaning against the wall, weapon at the ready. ( **~End Apprehension~** )

"We'll secure this route. Don't let anyone through."

There were sounds of affirmatives, then footsteps running down the street. Licking her lips, she peered around the corner. Nobody there. They must have gone on ahead. At the next corner, she did the same thing and saw one of the Militas Ultra soldier. Whipping around, she fired a round, bringing him down.

( **~The Encounter-CRISIS CORE FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

The sound of boot steps behind Rosalind got her attention. Spinning around, she came face to face with two hostiles.

"There's no getting away now!" One of them shouted. The man lunged, throwing a punch. Rosalind ducked, throwing her arm straight out, catching him in the midsection, delivering a punch of her own squarely in the face before she peformed a high-kick at the man's neck. The operative fell to the ground, wheezing. The second one was moving slowly, eyeing Rosalind through his visor. Rosalind's eyes narrowed.

"What are you after? Why are you doing this?" Rosalind demanded.

The man didn't answer. Instead he ran at her, throwing a punch. Rosalind ducked again, then reeled as something connected with her head. Scrambling back, she glared. He had feinted. Raising her gun, she tried to line up a shot but unexpectedly he leapt, tackling her. With a shriek she went down, her head hitting the pavement hard. Spots swam before her eyes.

Suddenly there was a heavy pressure on her throat. Rosalind's breath hitched as more shapes exploded behind her eyes. She was being strangled! She reached up, trying to pry her assailant's fingers off of her but he only laughed and pressed down harder. Her eyes widened. She wanted to cough but couldn't muster enough air through her blocked passages to do it. She felt as if she were drowning. She was going to die!

With a hoarse yell that grated against her throat, she gathered as much strength as she could and whipped out her hand at her assailant's face. There was a great howl, and suddenly his hand was off of her. All at once, stinging air filled her lungs and Rosalind coughed, struggling to stand up. Her attacker was on the ground, clutching his face. He let his hand fall away from his face, and Rosalind grimaced. His eye was bleeding profusely. She couldn't tell because the eye was shut and covered in blood, but she was pretty sure she had damaged his sight.

"We're not letting you get away with this, ShinRa reborn! Don't think you're getting out of here alive!" He yelled.

ShinRa Reborn? What could he mean? Still, she had no time to even ponder on that thought. Instead, Rosalind dove forward, avoiding the man's second lunge. Rolling, she reached for her weapon just as the man grabbed her ankle. With a grunt, she bent her body forward just as he was trying to haul her up. Taking as best an aim she could, she fired. With a great bellow, the man let go, staggering back. Rosalind fired again. Finally, his good eye rolled up into his head, and he collapsed on top of her legs.

Breathing hard, Rosalind shuddered. That had been too close. Crawling over to the operatives, she checked their pulses. They were both fast asleep. With a shaking, shuddering breath, she got unsteadily to her feet. Tears stung her eyes. She wiped them away angrily. This was no time to worry about the experience of almost having died right now. She had a mission to accomplish. Spinning on her heel, she continued on toward the reactor. ( **~End the Encounter~** )

* * *

More and more Militas Ultra men had gathered just in front of the Water Reactor, as one of them carefully placed some kind of metal device with a timer on it that was ticking, coming close to 10 seconds...9 seconds...8 seconds...

* * *

As Tseng made his report that the group are working in the Organization given Rosalind's reports after affirming him on one of the their men being sent to assist Rosalind, he and Veld became fully alarmed when, as the Security Cameras was giving them evidence on the group itself, the Alarm went off blaring.

Tseng's eyes widened in horror as he gasped, before turning to his superior, "Sir! There's been an explosion at the entrance to the reactor!"

Veld's eyes widened in horror as well, before they narrowed as he grunted, "So They're targeting the Water Reactor? We've invested a lot into those reactors – if that Organization destroys any of them, Midgar Edge will be in turmoil."

"If that reactor explodes, it'll take that entire sector with it!" Tseng pointed out, worriedly.

Realising that his lietuenant was right, Veld quickly gave out his orders, "Stop them! Don't let the intruders get to the reactor!"

* * *

She didn't seem to be getting anywhere other than knocking down or killing the mysterious Militas Ultra Operatives. Despite Tseng's encouragement to hang in there as he knew that it was a tough situation and also told her to use the use of her Materia, Rosalind was becoming more and more frustrated as the Operatives refused to give her any answers no matter how far she went, still heading into the direction of the Reactor.

She nearly stumbled as a large tremor shook the ground, and nearly made pot-plants on nearby windows fall over before everything calmed down. Rosalind didn't have time to wonder what just happened as her PHS rang again. She quickly answered, and Tseng was on the line once more.

" _Rosalind! This is really important, so I want you to pay close attention! The entrance to the reactor's underground entrance has been blasted open._ " His tone was on edge, close on the verge of frantic.

Rosalind's eyes widened as she softly gasped in horror. No...she'd been so busy doing what she'd been ordered to do and wasted precious time in not stopping the enemy on time. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault." She replied, knowing that she hadn't been fast enough.

" _Don't worry about that right now._ " Tseng told her. " _Listen to me. The intruders are aiming for the reactor itself. Stop them from reaching it._ "

( **~Night of Tragedy-KH: BBS Final Mix/KH0.2~** )

"Yes, sir!" She would not fail this time.

Running out in front of the operatives standing guard in front of the reactor, she made quick work of them. Attracted by the ruckus, three more of them boiled out of a side street. Quickly forming the targets in her mind, she screamed out the lightning spell, satisfied as three bolts found their mark. Her satisfaction was short lived, because at that moment even more of the operatives came rushing in, surrounding her. Doing a quick head count, she realized that she now had a dozen of them against her. This wasn't good.

Nodding, Rosalind rolled out of the way as they opened fire before she responded by surging Firaga from her Fire Materia on her Gaunlet on her wrist hidden in her sleeve before thrusting it out and three fire balls blasted at three of the Militas Ultra soldiers who all collasped. Sensing movement, she jumped out of the way before another one of the Operatives would crush her skull with a pipe. She finished him off with replacing the Sleepel Clips with her Stanard ones while careful not to use them or she'd end up running out quickly, shooting him squarely between the eyes, where blood splattered as he collasped, dead, his eyes rolling into the back of his head in permament shock.

She then casted Blizzard which huge ice-shards appeared over two others men's heads which hit them so hard that they collasped to the ground, either unconscious or dead. Again, her victory was short lived, as even more Militas Ultra Operatives surrounded her. There were even more than the ones she just finished. Still, she held her gun close, glaring at the enemies. If she was going to die, she was going to die fighting.

"The Turks!? They still exist!?" Another one of the Militas Ultra Operatives grunted, before snorting, "Hmph, not even you can take on 6 of us at the same time, though." Before ordering the rest of his co-workers, "Get her!"

But the three who were about to attack at Rosalind's left never had the chance as a familiar shouting coming off to the right. They were easily knocked down from behind by a combination of electricity, a metal rod and kicks. ( **~End Night of Tragedy~** )

In their place, was a tall skinny young man, seventeen years of age and already a high-ranking Turk coming close to Third in Command despite that his under shirt was untucked and hanged loosely, his blazer zipped open, the lack of a tie, and he had shocking spiky short red hair, the fringe held up by a pair of goggles. He also had two red facial lining tattoos, one on each side of his upper cheek-bones, and his tortoise blue eyes twinkling in excitement yet boredom.

( **~The Clandestine Dark Suits/Turks-CRISIS CORE FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

"Hey, rookie! Looks like you've gotten yourself into a hellva mess on your first day, huh?" The redhead grinned at the stunned and shocked Roselind.

Rosalind's eyes had widened, at first unable to speak until finally she found her voice again. "Reno? I thought you had other orders."

Reno shrugged, casually kicking aside one of the fallen men. The other operatives watched him, shocked into stillness. Coming to join her, Reno gave the remaining men an appraising look. Immediately, two more operatives filled the spot Reno had just vacated. He seemed amused at that and continued to smirk.

"I've been called in to be your support." Reno answered, casually, as if they were talking about a nice day in the park, not a life and death situation. At her stricken look, he laughed. "Don't worry about it." He clapped her on the shoulder. ( **~End The Clandestine Dark Suits/Turks~** )

( **~Resume Night of Tragedy~** ) Reno then turned away from her while tapping his EMR against his left shoulder. "All right, rookie – let's finish this up as quick as possible!" standing into a fighting position.

Rosalind nodded and took on her own opponents. Fortunately and unfortunately, she only had to take on only two with the combination of materia and her own castings. She rolled out of the way one of the two opertives attempted to shoot her with his own handgun, but ultimately met his demise when she got a clean shot at his forehead before kicking his comrade in the stomach and finishing him off with a shot in the throat.

The good thing about having Reno around was that he was fast. He'd already taken down three Militas Ultra soldiers cleanly with a good swipe of his weapon and electrocuting them before Rosalind even got the chance to start off with one. He also easily dodged and kicked more right in the necks that either rendered them unconscious or killed them almost instantly due to a sickening crack. The bad thing about having Reno around as that you didn't get the chance to fight much of any of the opponents. He spun around easily at another opponent before ducking to avoid in getting a gunshot in his head and then kicked the enemy's weapon out of their grasp before finishing them off as well.

Another suddenly appeared behind him and Rosalind saw this coming. "Reno, duck!"

The redhead quickly did so and Rosalind fired another shot at the Militas Ultra into the head, with Reno kicking the sudden did man by the legs, knocking him over where the soldier crashed face first onto the concrete ground. The redhead stood up and grinned, "Thanks. Mission accomplished!"

Or not. As soon as the words came out of Reno's mouth, three more Militas Ultra operatives appeared, weapons drawn and standing heatedly glaring at the two Turks who glared back, agitated.

"They just keep coming." Reno groaned, exasperation creeping in his tone. "Is there no end to them?"

"At this rate, they'll get to the reactor. That's what they want." Rosalind responded, tightly.

"Sure seems like it." Reno agreed, before nodding to himself as he knew there was only one thing to do as time was running out. He turned firmly to Roselind and ordered, "Okay then, rookie. You go on ahead. I'll take care of these guys." before winking at her, "Don't worry about it. I'll catch up with you in no time."

Rosalind blinked at him, slightly hesitated. It wasn't that she was uncertain that Reno couldn't handle it. She knew better...but still...finally, she nodded, "Yes, sir. Be careful, Reno."

With that, she ran to the Reactor, determined to stop the mysterious men from causing catastropic casualties, and hoped that Reno would be careful.

It wasn't long before Reno finished the three other Militas Ultra troops before turning to head into the Reactor to give the rookie a hand. Only to be stopped when an unfamiliar cocky voice teasingly suggested behind him, "How 'bout you leave your little rookie to be a hero, so that I can see if you are what we think you are?" ( **~End Night of Tragedy~** )

"What?" Reno skid to a stop and whipped around, half-expecting another Militas Ultra operative. Instead, he was met by an unfamiliar man, close to his thirties with his hair, black with silver streaks, tied up in a ponytail, a large scar on his left cheek, and unnatural pointy ears, his left eye unusually golden while his right was covered by an eye-patch. He was also wearing a black coat.

( **~Organization XIII-KH:BBS~** )

"You're either the heartless side of our Axel, or, you're one of the reborn from the original Turks:" The man continued, leering at the redhead, "Reno, the Fastest of the Turks. Which is it?"

"You sure know a lot about me, don't you?" Reno quired, glaring at the man. How this creepy psycho know his name and status as a Turk was a mystery to him. He then shrugged since he had no idea what a 'Heartless' was or who this Axel is. "Not that I have a damn clue on what a ' _Heartless_ ' is or who your _Axel_ is."

The man, named Xigbar, chuckled, "You think you know who you are?" He then scoffed, "As if! But just because you've got the speed, that ain't gonna be enough to stop me."

There was a sudden chill that crawled down his spine, and Reno didn't like it one bit. Whether this guy was a higher ranked guy of the losers he and Roselind just beaten up or not didn't make him like this guy at all. Was he with another group to cause sudden problems? Something weird was going on and he knew that he had to fight this guy since he's no doubt trouble along with the soldiers.

"Oh, really?" Reno sneered, challenging as he took a fighting position. "We won't know for sure until we test that out, will we?"

"Oh!" Xigbar mocked, grinning cruely, "So that means you're Flamsilocks No.2? Only diffence being is that you don't have fire burning in you."

When the redheaded Turk didn't respond to that, the eye-patched man shrugged, before flipping his arms out and two arrow pistols materalized in his hands as he continued, "Oh well, let's see if you have what it takes to defeat me."

' _What the hell? Those things just...appeared outta nowhere?_ ' Reno thought to himself, eyes all wide in shock and disbelief. Who the hell was this guy? Was he even human? Somewhere in the back of his mind told him that no, this guy wasn't human at all. He had no idea why, but something was extremely...off.

He then shook off those thoughts and glared at his new opponent. He wasn't going to lose to some arrow-wielding punk. ( **~End Organization XIII~** )

* * *

 _ **Water Reactor 8.**_

( **~The Skyscraper of Iron and Steel-CRISIS CORE FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

The air of the reactor was warm, almost uncomfortably so after the chill of the night air outside. Rosalind stopped, looking around. It was darkish blueish gray with glass platforms on the path, pipes on the wall with water flowing out and into the huge river bank below. It reminded her of the fountains in garden attractions.

Her PHS rang and Rosalind quickly answered.

" _They're after the reactor. They're going to try to breach the main passage to the reactor by blasting through it. Stop them at any cost!_ " Tseng said without premable.

"Yes, sir." Rosalind replied. There were doors and passages heading off in all directions, but if she remembered the schematics correctly, the heart of the reactor should be north from the entrance. She set off. ( **~End the Skyscraper of Iron and Steel~** )

It wasn't long before she found her target. ( **~Combat-CRISIS CORE FINAL FANTASY VII~** ) At the sound of her footsteps, two Militas Ultra operatives whirled around and recongised her. Too bad they didn't stand a chance even against a skilled rookie Turk who took them out as she switched to her standard castings, aimed at for the side of one man and struck the other one in both legs, incapacitating them.

Turning along the twisted passages, she could hear shouting now. The gunshots had no doubt been heard. She made her way closer to the reactor, dispatching the enemy with clean shots as she went. It felt like she was performing the actions from somewhere outside of herself, and for some reason...this sort of thing felt strangely familiar, as though she'd done something extremely similiar, but didn't know why.

The only thing she could think about now was getting to the reactor – anything and anyone else that stood in her way was inconsequential. Finally, she was in front of the reactor. Making quick work of the enemy guard, she stepped in front of the man setting up the explosive charges. Rosalind stood guard, her gun trained and aimed at him.

The operative snarled as he turned around, brandishing a rifle as he growled, "Don't get in my way! We're so close!" and she could hear the desperation in his voice.

She dodge-rolled out of the way when he shot fired at her, but missed. Roselind in response pulled the trigger from her crouched position, and the man fell to the ground, dead, with blood pouring out from his forehead. ( **~End Combat~** )

Sighing in relief while making sure there weren't anymore of the operatives for now, Rosalind stood up and pulled out her PHS, dialing Tseng's number to give him her report that she managed to stop the enemy from setting up the bomb.

" _Good work. You've helped avert what could have been a disaster._ " He responded. " _Return to HQ with Reno as soon as possible. We'll do a complete debriefing once you're back._ "

"Yes, sir." Rosalind replied, before hanging up, then frown in concern. Come to think of it, Reno hadn't arrived at all yet. The knot in her stomach she felt earlier only grew worse and her worry increased.

She just hoped that he was alright.

* * *

Reno grunted painfully as he was dealt with a heavy blow in the stomach and chest, causing him to drop his EMR and fall onto his knees, his eyes shut as he attempted to will the agonizing pain to go away. He underestimated the eye-patched guy. Not only was he not human, but he was dangerous as all hell. Where did he even come from?

"Not so tough now, huh?" Xigbar grinned evilly as he gazed down at his defeated opponent.

The redhaired Turk could only glare up at him before sudden movement caught the corner of his eye, and when he turned to see what it was, his eyes widened in shock as Rosalind just came out just in time to see what happened and she could only watch in horror as she gasped.

( **~Enter the Darkness-KH:BBS~** )

"Get out of here, rookie! This guy's trouble!" Reno warned. He couldn't risk in having Roselind get killed by the black coat guy.

"Lights out!" Xigbar sneered as he aimed a lasser shot right at Reno who turned to see this only to be hit, and knocked out cold. The redhead's head hit hard on the ground.

"Reno!" Rosalind shouted, horrified. She then turned to the unfamiliar man and felt a sudden chill that whoever he was, he was not human despite looking and sounding like one.

The one-eye-patched man looked down at Reno, prodding him with his boot. "So he does have a heart. He must be the heartless-side of Flamsilocks." He concluded to himself, before turning his gaze over to the younger blond-haired female Turk and narrowed his eye as though he recongised her and didn't like her a single bit. "As for you. Can't have the one who first stopped the deadly summon get in the way."

Despite not knowing what he was talking about, Rosalind glared at him before arming herself and took arm. She didn't care on how dangerous he was. She wasn't going to back down despite knowing that if this man had taken down Reno, the Third in Command of the Turks for his age, then she was in serious trouble.

"Wanna fight me too, huh?" Xigbar grinned, taking a fighting stance of his own, pointing out to the rookie Turk. "Only a Keyblade wielder can stop me!"

Keyblade? What was he talking about?

She ducked when Xigbar shot several laser shots at her and continued to do so even as she continued to rush to dodge them before firing her normal shots at him. To her shock, he saw this coming and jumped out of the way before continuing to fire at her. Getting frustrated, Rosalind then took careful aim and this time almost successfully shot him in the head. However, he suddenly disappeared into thin air, almost like a ghost. Trying to see where he was, she then heard his voice somehow above her.

"I can see you!" He called out in a sing-song tone.

When Rosalind looked up, she shrieked as she suddenly had to run as fast as she could when high from the roof of a building close by, only about eight floors up, Xigbar somehow managed to get there and was firing hundreds of the laser shots at her. Just when she thought it would never end, they then stopped and then Xigbar appeared again back on ground level, this time hanging mid-air upside down and began to spin around, firing more and more of the laser shots.

Rosalind quickly switched from her standards shots to Materia use, casting Lightning which for once successfully hit him full on, but while he cried out in pain, it wasn't enough to render him to defeat. She tried again, this time using Comet, and a series of burning meteorites rained down around them, hitting her opponent, who grunted from the impact. To her annoyance, none of her attacks seemed to have effected him as much.

Unfortunately, she was caught off-guard when Xigbar knocked her right into the wall as he swiped at her with his weapons. Rosalind hit the wall behind with a hard thud. Something in her back twinged, and with a gasp, she slumped forward, unable to move. Who the hell was this guy? He was way too strong if he could immobilize her with one hit like that, much less take out Reno with about as much apparent effort as swatting an insect

"Is that all you've got? Boy, did they pick a dud to reincarnate." Xigbar shook his head, as though what he saw was the saddest thing ever. "Guess I'll have to finish you and red-head boy off." taking aim to finish her off.

Rosalind, her vision blurry as she was struggling to stay conscious, squeezed her eyes shut as she braced herself. It couldn't end like this! She willed herself to try and get up. Suddenly she heard an unusual sound, and when she opened her eyes, her vision was still slightly blurry, and she wasn't certain whether she was hallucinating or not, but another man suddenly appeared behind Xigbar out of...black and purple mist? He too was wearing a black coat, but appeared a bit more muscular, a bit more tanned, reddish-brown eyes, and silver hair.

"Leave them be for now, No.2." The man told Xigbar, in a very deep, almost spooky voice. "Neither of them are at the strongest level yet."

"You wanna just leave them be?" Xigbar asked to the new commer, lowering his weapons as he gazed at him in slight shock. "With all due respect, Superior, these guys are-" gesturing at the two fallen Turks.

"They do not recall their previous lives yet." The Superior told cut him off, gazing solely at both the unconscious Reno, and then to Rosalind who felt a shudder down her bruised spine. She recongised that look in his eyes; it seemed he did not care for any lives and would possibly just throw them away, but had decided not to borther right now for some reason. What had she done to earn such strange hatred? She didn't even know these people! "We must continue our search for a Key bearer to construct our Kingdom Hearts."

As though he was torn between obeying his Superior and in killing the two Turks, Xigbar finally slumped in defeat and grumbled, "Aye, aye, sir." and while Roselind was unaware of it due to her half-conscious mind struggling to fully awake, the two men vanished into mists of darkness and disappeared as though they weren't there to begin with.

While Rosalind's vision began to clear, her head still spinned slightly, but she did manage to catch on at least the ending part of the 'Superior's' sentence. Kingdom Hearts? What in the world was that? Before she could think much of it as her head finally stopped spinning, as to her horror, a single Militas Ultra soldier, apparently having arrived late, saw what happened to her and Reno, and ultimately decided that since they were knocked out, he could kill them. The lacky looked at the two of them, then, seemingly deciding that the unconscious Reno would be the easier job, approached him.

Anger boiled up in Rosalind's veins. She didn't know who these people were – what they were trying to accomplish – but they had gone too far. They had tried to blow up the reactor. If they had succeeded, they would have taken out a good portion of the city, all thousands of innocent citizens. They had caused unrest, had tried to kill her, and now on top of everything else they were going to kill an unconscious man.

"This can't happen," Rosalind muttered, pulling herself up, ignoring the pain shooting down her back. Raising her voice to get the attention of the operative, she stood up, adjusting her grip on her weapon. "I'm not going to let you get away with this!"

The fight, if one could call it that, lasted all of two seconds. Before he could even react, the operative toppled backwards on the ground, dead. ( **~End Enter the Darkness~** )

Gazing at the dead man grimly, Rosalind then approached Reno, kneeling beside him and shook him by the shoulder. "Sir?"

He was thankfully just unconscious. She could still feel his pulse, much to her relief. She shook him harder when he didn't respond. "Reno, get up!"

With a groan, Reno came to. Blinking his eyes open, he slowly gazed up at the rookie and smirked, immediately half knowing what happened and was mentally relieved that she was okay. "You saved me, huh..."

"I guess I did." Rosalind replied with a small smile, standing up and helped her superior up when she offered her hands, which he took, and stood up with ease.

He then asked the whereabouts of the one-eye-patched man, "Where's that-?"

"He's gone." Rosalind kindly cuts him off, explaining what happened despite not knowing whether it was just her imagination or not. She then concluded, "...I think that one mentioned something about... _"Kingdom Hearts"_."

"Kingdom...Hearts?" Reno repeated, racking through his brain to try and figure out the meaning of the strange combination of words. While it sounded strangely familiar as though something deep within him was struggling to burst out, but when nothing came up, he shrugged cluelessly, "Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

The two Turks then gazed at the dead lacky Rosalind had killed to save Reno and the same thought came into their minds; Who were these people?

* * *

Back at the Turks HQ, Tseng and Veld had both been trying to figure out the idenities of the apparent new enemy to ShinRa, and it wasn't until Tseng learned of the new information and informed his superior.

"Sir. Our intelligence reports have come in." Tseng reported to the Turk leader. "According to them, we're dealing with a large terrorist organization. They call themselves Militas Ultra. We're still looking into them, but that's all we've been able to establish so far."

Veld frowned at this. Militas Ultra. They sound extremely more dangerous than what they demostrated in Sector 8. He then gazed firmly at his Second in Command and quired, "Have you found out anything about their movements?"

The Wutaiian's expression became grim, "They're seemed to be more operative in Banora."

"Where the Galbadian Prison once was...?" Veld's expression turned to grim expression. This is not good. If that were the case, then the lives of the villagers there were already in grave danger. Something had to be done in order to get this situation under control. "We must look further into this."

"Yes, sir." Tseng nodded in agreement, sharing his mentor's concern.

* * *

( **~Steel Arm-FINAL FANTASY TYPE 0~** )

 _ **Militas Ultra HQ-Southern Parts of Midgar Ruins.**_

In a heavily barracated secret hide out, the entire place were military like with machinary, thousands of trained Militas Ultra soldiers with technology almost as advanced as ShinRa Company's technology, the door metal doors opened when the second in command of the organization stepped through and the soldiers and high-ranked officers saluted smartly at the commer. He was a youngish man with blone hair, a blue eye with an eye-path covering his right eye, wearing a white coat, black leather pants, boots and gloves, and a keffyle around his neck. He held a serious expression on his face, meaning that he was a man on business and not to be messed with.

"Qator Basher, sir!" One of the Militas Ultra saluted in greeting.

"Status report." The man in question, Qator Basher, ordered.

"Our operatives at Water Reactor 8 of Midgar Edge are not responding, sir!" The Militas Ultra Commander reported, somewhat nervously.

Basher frowned, before giving out another order, "Contact them immediately."

"Y-Yes sir!" The commander responded, before going into commuciation with the head-ear piece, speaking to whomever was on the line. "Operative A! Come in, Operative A!"

The signal and response was pretty weak, but while the wordings he got was heavily static and cracking painfully into his ear, what he was hearing made him shocked almost beyond belief. "W-What!? The ShinRa legendary Turks!? Are you sure!?"

The Turks? So they were here? Basher frowned, disapproved and somewhat concerned, before thinking to himself, "So the Turks are reborn. This could be challenging. We need to watch their movements then. But why? Why would ShinRa re-establish the Turks after thousands of years? Don't they know...the full story of the legend?"

( **~End Steel Arm~** )

* * *

( **~The Sky-Blue Eyes-CRISIS CORE FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

Meanwhile, back in Edge in Sector 8, with the wounds Rosalind and Reno had received in battle having been taken care of, the two of them had started the trek back to ShinRa headquarters. The streets were eerily quiet after everything they had been through. Rosalind found this chilling. It had only been less than half an hour ago that she'd been in an intense life or death situation. The denizens of Sector 8 had no idea how close they had come to calamity.

"Man, talk about a busy day." Reno sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He was dying for a drink to get rid of his headache, but knew that it would have to wait until after he and the rookie next to him had finished the debriefing. "Didn't even see those guys comin'."

"Tseng didn't even know this would happen." Rosalind spoke up, her mind still onto the events that happened tonight.

The redhead senior Turk nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you'd think that tonight would've been a normal patrol mission." before grinning as he gazed at the younger turk with a somewhat proud look in his eyes, "Despite that things didn't go how you thought it would be, rookie, I gotta say, you did pretty damn good on your first survival life and death situation. Heh, you even saved me."

"I didn't do much, sir." Rosalind said dismissively.

That made Reno stop in his tracks which had Rosalind stop as well, as the former pointed out, somewhat incrediously, "Are you kiddin'? Not only did you save one of your superiors, but with some help, you saved Sector 8 and prevented Water Reactor 8 from being blown into smithereens, and this is only your first day of being a Turk! No one else has done that before-not even Director Veld, and you found out about the new enemy ShinRa will most likely have to face. Despite that one eye-patched guy, I think that's the least of our worries."

When Rosalind just gazed at him, somewhat shocked at his compliment in her, Reno placed a hand onto her shoulder, concluding with warm smile, "The point is, Rosalind, you're a hero."

"I was following orders. I wouldn't really call it heroism." Rosalind replied, trying her very best to stop the flush of pink forming on her face of slight embarrassment. Though she had to admit that the pride rising inside her was sort of worth it. It was unusual for a rookie Turk to have go and unexpectedly save Edge from being destroyed by terrorists.

"And that, my young co-worker, is probably the reason how you became one of us." Reno chuckled, even though he wasn't that much older than she was. "You still got a lot of work to do to go up the ranks, but you deserve a little party for being a hero today."

This time the little blush was shown on her face that Rosalind failed to hide, but seeing how Reno wasn't teasing her as he normally would, she decided that it was worth it for once. "Thank you, sir. I don't know what to say."

"You can call me by my name, ya' know." Reno replied, lowering his hand to his side. "You don't have to always call me sir." He smirked, "Besides, that makes me sound old. C'mon, let's head back to report."

"Alright." Rosalind nodded in agreement, and the two Turks made off to head back once more.

Yet they and the rest of the Turks were fully unaware of the dangers that were yet to come. ( **~End the Sky-Blue Eyes~** )

* * *

( **~Steel Arm-FINAL FANTASY TYPE 0~** )

Back at the Militas Ultra HQ, Qator Basher and a couple of the Organization's high commanders made up with their leader, Cid Aulstyne, who was a man close to his fifties, wearing a uniform very similiar to Basher's, but was wearing a black shirt and a red tie underneath, a sailor-like hat and looked twice as serious as his second in command.

"We cannot attack Banora head on. ShinRa will suspect the attack." Aulstyne realised, his eyes narrowing. His back still turned to the group in his office as the window gazed out at the seemingly heavy factory that was building dangerous looking machinary, he gave out his next orders, "The Turks are their investigation force. Be more secretive."

"Yes sir!" The Commanders saluted, before taking the leave, which had Bashor and Aulstyne on their own.

After a moment of silence, Aulstyne then muttered, somewhat more to himself than his lietuenant, "I knew the Turks were re-organized, but I didn't think that they would have members from the ancient times."

"Could the legend of rebirth be true, sir?" Basher quired, with a frown.

"Most likely, but there's a downside to that. The loss of memories, until the time is right. We cannot have the Turks learn of their previous lives." Aulstyne's frown deepened as he knew what to do. "They, along with all who work for ShinRa, and the company itself, must be destroyed. That is our goal."

"Along with the goal of domination?"

His second in command didn't see it, but the High-Commissioner grinned. Two goals were on his mind; destroy the ShinRa Company, and rule the entire world. Unlike most, he knew the truth behind most of the Company's past, yet none who worked for ShinRa knew that as of yet, and as long as it was kept this way...it was for the best. ( **~End Steel Arm~** )

 _Despite the rebirth, the Turks have no memory nor knowlage of their previous lives. Thus begins the battle of the ShinRa and the mysterious Militas Ultra whose goal is still unknown._

 _No one knows about Organization XIII's plans either. As time goes by, the Turks will become increasingly involved in this new epic battle._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay of this story. Been sick as well as being at the funeral for the loss of my great aunt who passed away two weeks ago. I think this will be another one of those slow ones. I know it's confusing at the moment, but it will be explained further on in the story which will eventually be somewhat cross-overed with "Kingdom Hearts: Crisis Core" just as both games of "Before Crisis-Final Fantasy VII" and "Crisis Core-Final Fantasy VII" were cross-overed.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Where the Galbadian Prison once was

**Author's note: Sorry that the second chapter of this is late. A bit of loss of inspiration, but as I said, this is gonna be another one of these slow ones, but it will be finished. You just have to be patient, guys.**

 **And FFNovelist, thank you for your review and kind support. I will continue with this story, so don't worry, but I'm not that good when it comes to characters that might. Sometimes I do great, and sometimes it's like, completely different, but I try my best.**

 **Anyway, let's continue on!**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy Type-0, Sailor Moon or Pokemon. I do own Arien, though.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Where the Galbadian Prison once was.

 _16 Days Later..._

 _ **March 15th[9:12 AM]-Year-1990.**_

 _ **Turks Headquarters-ShinRa Building-Edge.**_

( **~The Mako City-CRISIS CORE FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

Since that night of the sudden appearence of the new mysterious terroriest Organization known as Militas Ultra, things had relatively been quiet, even though the Turks had been busy looking into more information of these strange people who nearly destroyed Water Reactor 8 that would've costed many lives in Sector 8 including the sector itself. The rookies got involved only a little bit, but they still were put on alert at the same time as well. From what the senior Turks had gathered, Militas Ultra were not only very well organized, but much like their own organization within ShinRa Company, they were pretty secretive.

But at least not that secretive in which the Turks were still able to gather information. Though on the other hand, there'd been no reports of the mysterious men in black coats, so the Turks had focused on Militas Ultra instead, while being on high-alert should those strange people appear as well.

In the Turks Lounge, which was served as a very large living area with couches, some in the middle of the room, some in front of large windows that looked over Edge and even the outer parts of the ancient city of Midgar which even from the distance, anyone could still see that old city had been overgrown by years of greenary. The room also had book-shelves, a TV, a coffee machine, a kitchen sink, and a large picture frame with the signature ShinRa Company Logo.

Rosalind was seated at the couch near the window, reading a book in her free time while on alert to be on call for her next mission. She had been praised for her work weeks ago since her first Patrol Mission and even helped with the investigation, but was still only a rookie. None the less, she treated her work as she should like a true Turk, but that didn't mean she didn't have free time to relax a little.

"Yo, Rose!" A familiar young man's voice called up, which Rosalind fought the urge to cringe, when another fellow Rookie, a fifteen year old young man who also had redhair like Reno's, but not as wild as the Third in Command-to-be, and like the other redhead, his blazer was open, but his shirt was tucked in. Also like Reno, this redhead as an EMR wielder, taught by the senior Turk himself, considering how Reno is this guy's mentor.

And unfortunately, just like Reno, he too has a bit of an obnoxious behavior.

"Can I help you, St Andrew ?" Rosalind greeted, looking up from her book at the young man named St. Andrew.

"Nah, not really. I just wanted to say, that mission in Sector 8 almost two weeks ago was amazing." St Andrew said, grinning, before sighing with a little jealously, "Damn, I missed out in doing somethin' heroic. Wish I'd been there."

"Just ignore St Andrew, Rosalind. Being a former leader of a gang, it's no surprise he likes attention." Another familiar voice called up behind the two, as the two other rookies looked to see another rookie, closer to 19, but was still a rookie himself. Shaddy brown-redish hair, and a full own clean suit to perfection. Unlike , he had a bit more of a calm personality and can be rather quiet, but not like Rude. He can be sociable, not like the taller senior Turk who happened to be Reno's partner and best friend.

Another traid is that this young man can wield two guns in battle and was a Materia specialist.

"Put a cork in it, Rafe. Nobody asked you." St Andrew rolled his eyes in annoyance at the other man named Rafe.

"Weeeellll, you know that he's right. I heard that there's a rumor that you want to be the best of all Turks and one day be the new director after some serious training. The way you are, I seriously doubt it, though." A familiar female voice giggled, as the owner of the said voice belonged to a young woman who like Roselind, was 16, and had long shady dirty blonde hair tied up in a high loose ponytail, brown eyes, and like Rosalind and Rafe, professional suit, but with a personality a bit like Reno's. She loved excitements, and was a wielder of a rifle after years of hunting since her childhood.

"Ha, ha. In your dreams, Freya." St Andrew deadpanned to the woman named Freya. She wasn't wrong, though. Ever since the failed attempt to steal a Motorbike and then being arrested by Reno, rather than being put into jail, the Turks instead made the offering for him to join the team due to his skills in combat. Even Reno admitted that he liked the kid's fighting style and that managed to put a scratch on him. Since that day after accepting the offer, vowed to go up in ranks and become the best Turk in history.

Rosalind softly giggled while shaking her head at her fellow rookies before taking up Rafe's advice and turned her attention back to her book. As much as the Turks were a team and she was admittedly fond of her fellow rookies, sometimes this kind of thing is exasperating. Then again, not all Turks are perfectly professionals, and from what she understood, both Veld and Tseng knew it. Well, after hiring Reno and such, how could the two Turk Leaders not notice or get used to it?

Her train of thought was interrupted when her PHS rang and vibrated in her pockets. Setting her book aside, Rosalind pulled it out and answered after it's second ring, which also got the attention of the other rookie Turks. "Rosalind speaking."

" _Hey, Rosie! How've you been?_ " Reno's voice spoke cheerfully, and from what she was hearing in his voice, Rosalind was certain that the man was grinning. Though she wished he would stop calling her by that silly nickname, but she didn't voice it.

"I'm fine." Rosalind answered, quickly going into professional mode. "Is something the matter?"

" _Got a mission for ya, rookie._ " Reno answered, his tone quickly becoming serious with professional ease. " _I want ya' to meet me in Tseng's office right away._ "

"I'll be right there, sir." Rosalind responded, hanging up and put her book side to read later when she got back before standing up, and nodded a short farewell to the other rookie Turks who suspected as much.

"Going off on another mission, huh?" Freya asked, grinning. "Good luck today, Rosalind."

"Thanks, Freya." Rosalind nodded, heading off towards the elevators to the Turks' office hallway. ( **~End The Mako City~** )

* * *

It wasn't long before the young woman found herself standing in front of the door which lead to the Turks' Second in Command's office which by the right side of the hallway of the Turks office. Each Turk had their own offices, and the higher the ranking goes, the senior Turks would have their own office while Rookies would share with other Turks below the Second in Command's.

After knocking on the door and getting permission to enter, Rosalind entered and found herself in a white-ish room with a black bookshelf, cabinets, picture frames with the ShinRa logo, and at the end of the room was a desk with three chairs, all in front of the large window with blinds. Tseng himself sat behind the desk in his chair, having waited patiently. Reno was in front of him, on the chair to, in Rosalind's point of view, to her left, while in Tseng's, it was to his right. The redhead was slouched lazily in his chair and when he and their superior noticed, Reno grinned and waved a hello to her.

"Right on time, Rosalind." Tseng nodded in greeting and approval, before turning his gaze to glare at Reno while adding, "Unlike someone else I know."

"C'mon, Tseng. I still got here, didn't I? Gimme a break, man." Reno rolled his eyes at his superior casually.

"Every minute is precious." The Wutaiian reminded, resisting the urge to roll his own eyes. Sometimes Reno can be insufferable. He gestured Rosalind to take a seat which she did, and sat straight on business as she'd been trained to do and had been taught for as long as she could remember.

Getting to business now that the younger Turks were here, Tseng went straight to business on the update, "Now then. For as both of you know, Commander Veld and I have found new evidence on Militas Ultra, the organization you both discovered almost two weeks ago. We've done our best to keep an eye on their movements, but they're very well organized, which is not good news. However, I suspected that their next destination to Banora has not changed. The new Banora, where the Galbadian Prison once was, may be Militas Ultra's next target."

Rosalind's eyes furrowed slightly in concern when she listened what her superior was saying. If she was right, Banora might be her mission today and thus, she had to be focused on this. It was serious.

Even Reno, who can be lazy, was thinking deepily about the situation as he gently held his chin with a forefinger and thumb. Why Militas Ultra would target Banora was beyond him, but then he quickly figured that it be because the organization could be attempting to dig out the remains of the area which, as Tseng had said, was where Galbadian Prison used to be until Galbadian City went out of business and thus, the entire facility was shut down and demolished, rebuilt into a quite new village after finding that Banora White fruit can grow on that soil, to replace the old Banora that was destroyed a little over 8,000 years ago.

Tseng gazed firmly at the two Turks before him, and gave out the new orders, "As you both were the first to encounter this organization, we want the two of you to investigate Banora, get as much needed answers while avoid conflict from Militas Ultra as much as possible."

"On it, Boss." Reno responded with seriousness, standing up after taking the mission file from his superior. He then turned to Rosalind who mirrored him. "C'mon, rookie. Let's go."

"Yes, sir." Rosalind nodded, following the redhead out to leave for the mission immediately. After saluting to Tseng, the two Turks made their leave, leaving the Wutaiian on his own once more.

He knew that Reno's protective streak hasn't changed, and if Tseng knew him, the redhead would no doubt be keeping an eye on Rosalind despite the young woman having saved him nearly two weeks ago. The Turk knew, it would never change.

* * *

 _ **March 15th[12:23 PM]-Year-1990.**_

 _ **New Banora-Galbadian Prison Area.**_

( **~Wandering on a Sunny Afternoon-CRISIS CORE FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

More than 8,000 years ago, Galbadian Prison had been surrounded by nothing but large deserts and even had a train station that lead to the once Balamb Town and other ares. Now, in the present day, it was a near lush green field that was reshaped to mirror the original Banora, but with some differences. Bending trees with purply blue fruit that were shaped like apples, stood above the two Turks that arrived via ShinRa Helicopter, and looked a bit like rib-cages above them as the clear blue sky was above them.

This place was more of a farming village to produce these fruit.

After making sure there were no ambushes attempting to jump out on them, Reno lead Rosalind into the trees on a path that lead directly to New Banora village itself, set on their mission.

"Militas Ultra is around here somewhere." Reno commented while gazing around for any sign of the enemies. He then paused and turned to gaze at Rosalind, asking. "So, ever been to Banora before?"

"Only once when I was younger." Rosalind nodded, explaining, "My father took my family and I here for a small holiday. It was a nice change of scenary."

This was indeed her second time here as far as she could remember. Rosalind had only been 7 at the time years ago, whereas her sister, Elena, had been 3. She remembered playing in the fields with her sister and the local's children during that time. That was probably the closest she'd ever been to her younger sister before entering Military School.

"Sounds fun. 'Least you had some nice fresh Dumbapples during that time." Reno said, thoughtfully. As though having thought of something along his own lines, he then questioned to the rookie, "Little quiz; do you know why most people call the fruit _"Dumbapples"_?"

"Research says that the trees bear fruit at many times during the year. They don't have an actual time of year to grow." Rosalind answered, before becoming puzzled at why Reno would ask such a thing. "Why are we discussing this during the mission?"

The redhead shrugged, somewhat awkwardly. "Well, uh, in order to know your location during a mission in many places around the world, you have to know pretty much everything about your surroundings and the enviroment. Turks and SOLDIER learn these things so that they can focus on the mission while being careful to other people in different customs at the same time."

That makes sense, Rosalind thought. She hadn't thought of it, and felt a little disappointed in herself for not realising it.

Reno must've read her thoughts, because he laughed a little, "Don't worry 'bout it. Nobody expects ya' to know that the moment you enter the job. Anyway, we got a job to do." ( **~End Wandering on a Sunny Afternoon~** )

But as the two Turks continued on, just as they were about to reach the exit of the pathway of trees, two blue dog-like monsters with tails on their backs appeared, growling at them. Reno and Rosalind both immediately pulled out their weapons and while Reno waited for one of the monsters to leap at him, he used this to his advantage and turned on the EMR to half-full power, whacking it cleanly in the chest as sparks of electricity did the rest of the work, shocking the monster to death as it collasped onto the ground. Another charged at Rosalind who aimed carefully and got a clean shot at it's head, right between the eyes, killing the other monster instantly.

As Reno approached the two monsters to examin them even though these things did run wild around these areas, what he found disturbed him greatly. Around these monsters' necks were collars, which name tags with a familiar symbol he'd seen almost two weeks ago. This wasn't good.

"These Guardhounds ain't wild." Reno commented, frowning. "They're Militas Ultra owned."

"But why would Militas Ultra own Guardhounds and bring them here?" Rosalind questioned as she joined her superior.

"Probably...to run this place." Reno muttered, standing. "Guess that means they're one step ahead of us. C'mon, let's get movin'."

( **~The Mako Controlling Organization-CRISIS CORE FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

The two Turks were about to clear the trees when something caught both of their attention. In the middle of the small clearing with two paths, one leading uphill where houses could be seen from the top, and another leading into a forest nearby. In the middle on the dirt ground, were a couple of Militas Ultra troopers, a large heavily armed robot build with technology either of them had ever seen before, and finally, a figure in a white suit with a tiger-like helmet. Judging by the chest, Reno and Rosalind guessed it was a woman.

The two turks immediately and silently hid behind the largest of the trees so far and crouched down low behind the bushes so that they wouldn't be heard, as Reno and Rosalind listened in on the conversation.

"Rebuilding Banora within the desert of Galbadian Prison centuries ago, and turning it into a lush green valley over a desert. Too bad people are clueless about the past of this place." The figure said in a very annoyed and bored female voice.

Shaking her head, the High-ranking member of Militas Ultra turned her attention to the two men and gave out new orders, "Scout the area for any intruders...and kill them, whether they're villagers or not."

"Yes, ma'am!" The two Militas Ultra soldiers saluted.

"This sucks." The woman sighed to herself, grumbling, "Why did I have to come to this dump?" walking away into another direction opposite to the village, while the two flunkies stood guarding the pathways, keeping an eye out for intruders.

Fully unaware that the Turks had been listening in while hiding at the same time.

"Damn. Those guys beat us to it." Reno whispered as he and Rosalind shared looks of concern. So much for asking for witnesses.

"If Militas Ultra remain here, the lives of many townspeople are in danger." Rosalind whispered, worriedly.

"No kiddin'." Reno agreed, "Tseng did say to avoid as much conflict as possible, but...well, we have to get passed them, somehow."

"Should we sneak past?" Rosalind suggested. It was the only salution she could think off, and if Tseng wanted her and Reno to avoid conflict while searching for answers at the same time, it made sense to keep a low profile as much as possible.

Thankfully, Reno had been thinking along the same lines.

"Probably the best salution." The redhead nodded, adding firmly, "Follow my lead, rookie, and keep it down."

The rookie nodded and followed Reno, slowly, silently and carefully crouch-stepping behind the tree and bushes as much as possible while trying not to touch the leaves of the bushes or step onto suspected twigs on the ground that had fallen and also careful to watch where they were both going.

Reno suddenly stopped and held out a hand to Rosalind behind him when a gap between the line of bushes stood in front of him, making a small clearing between where they are and other lines of bushes in front of them. It made things a bit difficult, but if they wanted to get to the village without getting the flunkies' attentions, they had to take a risk.

So, Reno carefully moved aside a couple of sticks within the bushes just enough for his eyes to be visible but at the same time not. The two Militas Ultra troopers were scanning the area all around them and seemed to have already gazed at where Reno and Rosalind were, because they were slowly turning around to scan the path where the higher ranking Militas Ultra member had just gone.

Slowly letting go of the sticks, Reno nodded to Rosalind and as silently and quickly as possible, the two Turks snuck past the small clearing and despite the anxiety both of them were feeling as they feared the Militas Ultra would spot them, they successfully made it to the other bushes, with enough time before the two soldiers would notice they were even there. ( **~End the Mako Controlling Organization~** )

* * *

The two Turks continued to do this, as well as avoid more of the Militas Ultra soldiers were along the way towards the village, except at the very top which they haven't even borthered going to yet. Or maybe they're blocking the hill to prevent anyone from leaving. None the less, successfully reaching the bottom after a couple of close calls, and when the coast was clear near one of the houses, Reno and Rosalind came out of their hiding, finally being able to stand up to stretch their legs.

Reno stretched his arms high until his back gave a sastifying loud crack. "Man. Got such a back ache, and leg cramps. Think I might be outta shape." He groaned.

"I'm just really glad we haven't got the attention of Militas Ultra yet." Rosalind commented, while also relieved to finally be standing after crouching for so long.

As the two Turks gazed at the village in front of them, it seemed quiet. While Rosalind knew that it was a peaceful and quiet place before...now it was just...completely silent. Not a single person was out and about.

"This is creepy as hell." Reno said after a few moments. "It's like a ghost town."

"There used to be so many people, including young children." Rosalind stated, becoming more and more concerned. "What has Militas Ultra done to them?"

"Probably nothing...yet." Reno replied, though he seemed rather uncertain, but was doing his best to keep it cool. "Maybe everybody's hidin' because of the organization being way too supicious, and, frankly, I wouldn't blame them. It's best to investigate around here, to find out when these guys showed up."

Turned out Reno stood corrected, it seemed. Not a single house had any people in it, which meant that the villagers either managed to evacuate before Militas Ultra even got here...or perhaps been man-slaughtered or abducted. The Turks still had no idea what Militas Ultra's goal is other than apparently to take down the ShinRa Company.

Despite this, Rosalind and Reno still remained determined and firm as another house, slightly different, caught their attention while being careful not to make too much noise when lingering Guardhounds, again, wearing Millitas Ultra tags, nearly ambushed them. This house seemed...differently decorated. Nodding to each other, Reno knocked on the front door, and despite it being muffled, he could've sworn he heard a female startled cry from the other side.

After nodding to Rosalind who nodded in return, the redhead pushed the door open to find the place, like many others, vertially empty, save for the living area having a comfy couch, a fireplace, a small photo frame near a bookshelf, a small coffee table and a couple of windows, with a doorway leading into the passage and up stairs to other rooms. Near the corner of the room, was a young woman, who looked roughly the same age as Rosalind, with curlish dark pink, purplely hair, near matching eyes which are a bit darker, and she was wearing a white frilly top and frilly pink long skirt that went to her knees, white shoes and black shoes.

Apparently the moment the Turks had knocked and entered, the girl had backed away to the corner, obviously frightened.

"Who're you?" The teenager demanded, as bravely as she tried to make herself.

"Please don't be scared. We mean no harm." Rosalind spoke, softly, feeling sorry for the girl the same age as her. She couldn't blame the poor woman for being terrified, especially by strangers. She'd seen her before, though, but since it's been years, she couldn't remember who the other woman was.

"We're just investigating." Reno added, also feeling sorry for the poor girl. "We're the General Affiars Investigation Department of the ShinRa Electric Power Company-or as we mostly say, the Turks."

That seemed to put the girl on ease a little.

"You...work for ShinRa?" The girl asked, hesitating.

"That's right." Reno nodded, then introduced himself and the rookie next to him to his left, "Names Reno-Third in Ranking. This is Rosalind, one of the newest additions."

"Pleased to make your aqquintence." Rosalind nodded.

The other girl sighed in relief, apparently one of these people who knew that ShinRa can be trusted.

( **~Rem's Theme-Arrangement-FINAL FANTASY TYPE 0~** )

"I'm sorry." The girl said, then introduced herself, "My name's Rem Tokimiya." she then added while referring to Militas Ultra, "When you both came in, I thought you were those awful people from outside."

"Yeah, about that...they're bad news to a lotta people, probably, ya' know..." Reno began, a little awkwardly, before changing the subject and asked, "Anyway, where're your parents?"

Rem gazed to the floor, saddened as awful memories surfaced while she answered, "They were captured by those people...a week ago. Before more came, everyone else evacuated as much as possible. But some of them couldn't make it."

"Where are the people who managed to get away?" Rosalind asked, kindly.

"Up in the mountains near Timber Village. I was left behind...because I couldn't follow them...I was so scared." Rem replied, shuddering a little.

"You've been here on your own for the entire time, haven't you?" Reno asked, more than a little shocked. It angered him that such an innocent girl like Rem was left behind without anyone else coming back for her. Then again, people who are too used to peace don't usually tend to defend themselves. Rosalind was shocked when Rem revealled this as well, and the fact that Rem was still scared prevented her from leaving, leaving her trapped.

The pink-haired girl nodded, confirming Reno's speculation while rubbing her upper arms, as though she was suddenly feeling cold, before mumbling more to herself than to the two Turks, "I wish Machina was here...he protected me as much as I can remember but...he disappeared a month ago."

"What happened to him? If you don't mind me asking." Rosalind said. Apparently this 'Machina' person disappeared before Militas Ultra's sudden attack and she suddenly had a feeling that along the way somewhere, he'd been attacked and/or captured.

"Strange men...in black coats took him...in a strange black hole." Rem answered, breathing slowly to calm her nerves, even though tears were starting to become visible in her eyes. "I never saw him again."

Strange men in black coats...that sounded suspiciously just like the guys that attacked Reno and Rosalind in Edge nearly two weeks ago. What did those strange people want with this Machina person? Reno frowned as he realised that the situation of things has gotten worse than he thought, while Rosalind, feeling the need to comfort Rem, approached and she gently rubbed the other girl's right arm to soothe her.

Even though it was complicate things, Rosalind didn't want Rem to remain stuck here and run the risk of being captured by Militas Ultra should be investigate this house. She was certain that Veld and Tseng would agree to find an apartment for Rem to stay at for the time being to look after her until they confirm the whereabouts of her parents, and whether they were still alive or not.

"Perhaps once we finish are investigation here, you should come with us." Rosalind suggested, much to Rem's surprise.

"Rookie's right." Reno spoke up, immediately having realised what the rookie was thinking and had been thinking about how to get Rem to safety and comfortly sorted in Edge. "Considering how we haven't found anybody else, and with those guys around, not to mention the weirdos in the black coats, it's not safe here. So, keep low until we get back. 'Kay?"

Rem didn't answer straight away. She was hesitating on whether to believe these strangers or not. On the other hand, Turks were known to help others should they be in trouble as well as being an investigation squad or team. But still...to leave behind the only home she'd ever known since she was born...

"It will be alright, Rem. I promise." Rosalind said, softly.

"I..." Rem began, before realising that, if she stayed here, chances were that she would no doubt get captured. Plus, she was alone, and as Reno had mentioned, it was far too dangerous. The time had come for her to start a new life. So finally, she nodded, "Thank you. I wish I was stronger."

Reno and Rosalind both sighed, feeling incredibly sorry for Rem. It was going to be a huge change in her life later this afternoon when they leave. But there was no other way to protect her if she stayed here. ( **~End Rem's Theme~** )

So after promising that they would be back in a little while, the two Turks left Rem in her house and continued their investigation around New Banora village.

But halfway from the house, all of the sudden Rosalind felt a sudden agony in her head, as though a massive migrain came like she'd been heavily drinking or over-thinking. It was enough for her to pause in her steps and grasp her head with one hand, gasping and groaning, which caught Reno's attention.

And seeing her like this quickly made him worried.

"Rosalind? What's wrong?" Reno asked, rushing back to the rookie and stood by her side.

"...My...head..." Rosalind responded, grunting as she shut her eyes as though it would help to ease it off.

"Easy, rookie." Reno attempted to support her in his arms. He'd never seen her like this before, and the fact that it was happening now...was starting to freak him out. "Let's head somewhere to rest and-"

"N-no. I'm fine." Rosalind panted, starting to move away from Reno, very slowly. "We have to...complete the...mission..."

( **~Shaded Truths-KH:BBS~** )

But then it got so intensingly painful that it was enough to send Rosalind to her knees, gasping and crying out, and strange images appeared in her mind...in rapid rate that was now making her eyes hurt and the pain in her mind more and more worse that her vision was starting to darken, making her dizzy and somehow the air in her weaken like she was struggling to breathe.

"W-What's happening?" Rosalind cried out.

"Rosalind!" Reno exclaimed, kneeling next to and held her by her shoulders. This entire thing was really scaring him and he feared for Rosalind's life right now.

"So many...images...in my mind..." Rosalind managed to say, weakly and had become so engulfed in pain that she was unable to stand up on her own anymore.

This was enough to convince Reno that they needed a place to rest so that the rookie can recover from whatever the hell this headache was his friend was suddenly suffering.

"Let's rest for now." Reno commented, scooping her up in his arms and carried her snow-white style, having her head rest on his shoulder as he looked around and found another house seeming around the corner, out of site near a cliff. Without any second thoughts, he carefully hurried over with Rosalind losing consciousness and ignoring her protests about the mission.

Before they even reached it, Rosalind's world went black. ( **~End Shaded Truths~** )

* * *

 _There so many images that Rosalind couldn't keep track, and while one of them seemed similiar to the incident in Edge, the rest was...unfamiliar and yet they felt extremely familiar._

 _Rosalind shooting dead a man in a brown uniform while saving Reno's life._

 _A man who was apparently another President of ShinRa Company and seemed quite cold and rude, in a building with them in the ShinRa hold in Junon._

 _More of the brown-leather suit men invading the building and Rosalind fighting against the seeming never ending army of them that was almost as large as the ShinRa company's SOLDIER and Turks combined, before everything went black once more...save for a man's voice speaking to her which was crystal clear and utter hatred._

 _"I'll make you regret in ever joining ShinRa."_

* * *

Gasping in horror, Rosalind bolted upright into a sitting position with her eyes wide before panting as though she'd awoken from a terrible nightmare. Whatever those images were...they were somehow familiar yet she couldn't understand how it was even possible or why it even happened. It was awful, and as much as she hated to admit it, it terrified her.

"You okay, rookie?" Reno's very worried voice brought Rosalind out of the shell-horror trance which had her look to her right to see the redhaired Turk sitting on a wooden chair next to her, and his worried expression matched that in his voice.

The young woman then realised that she'd been lying on a bed in an unfamiliar but very cosy looking room in a house. What had happened? When did she pass out? Why were they here?

"What happened?" Rosalind asked, at last. She felt disorientated.

"That's what I wanna know." Reno replied, and when Rosalind still looked confused, he knew that something had gone wrong, so he explained, while fearing that the rookie might suddenly be developing amnesia. "Ya' suddenly held your head like you were havin' a seizure or somethin'. Don't you remember?"

"I only remember investigating the town after leaving Rem in her house." Rosalind replied, and then she also remembered the strange nightmares. Everything else between the two was blank. Who was the person that spoke to her? What were those images? 'Regret in joining ShinRa'? What did that mean?

"Take it easy, okay?" Reno suggested, looking admittedly scared. "Ya' nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry." Rosalind muttered guiltily, lowering her head. This was unheard of. She never experienced something like this before. What was going on? What's more, she worried her superior so much that he thought she was dying or quite possibly about to have amnesia.

Reno placed a hand onto her shoulder, with relief filling his expression, and when Rosalind gazed at him, he muttered, "At least we weren't captured." before cringing after he said that. "Okay, that was a stupid thing to say."

Rosalind smiled weakly at this comment. Reno may be lazy at times, obnoxious, and also serious on his job as well, she had to admit, he was caring for his fellow Turks including herself, and generally sweet.

But before they could say anything else, Reno turned to his attention to his left when he suddenly sensed that they were not alone, the hairs on his neck prickling at that knowlagement.

"Who's there?" The redhead demanded as he stood up while Rosalind followed his gaze before getting off the bed and stood beside her superior.

Between the doorway of the room, was a figure, wearing the same black coat as the eye-patched guy was wearing in Edge, but this person had the hood up, so neither Reno or Rosalind could see his or her face. Unlike the eye-patched man, the person in front of them was more muscular built, possibly stronger and much more dangerous. All they needed now was...

"So it's true. The Turks-and a member who strongly resembles to one of our own."...Was that, the male voice which sounded more of mannerism. Yep, definitely a different guy, alright.

"Who're you? And what the hell are you talking about?" Reno demanded, glaring at the man in the black coat, and, remembering what Rem told him and Rosalind earlier, these guys had kidnapped her friend, Machina one month ago. As such, he knew that he and the rookie had to be careful.

"I think you'll have other things to worry about." The man in the coat said rather than answering, gesturing at the window to the Turks' right with his head.

Reno and Rosalind both hesitated, believing that it was some kind of trick. But when the man still gestured to the window, the two Turks slowly followed the direction and their eyes widened when to their horror, outside, were Militas Ultra soldiers, forcefully carrying a familiar teenaged girl who was struggling to free herself. When had they managed to find and capture her!?

( **~Conflict-CRISIS CORE FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

"Rem!" Rosalind cried out.

"Damn it!" Reno cursed angrily, mentally smacking himself for leaving Rem on her own defendless and having had the rookie to worry about at the same time.

The two turned to bring out their weapons to distract the man, only to find that he's no longer there...almost as though he just silently disappeared without a trace.

"Did he just...?" Rosalind trailled off, stunned.

"Nevermind that!" Reno quickly ordered, once again serious. "Let's follow those guys and see if we can save Rem!"

"Y-yes, sir!" Rosalind nodded, quickly remembering that Rem needed to be rescued.

With that, the two Turks raced out as fast as they could, knowing that they had to hurry as well as avoid other Militas Ultra soldiers that were no doubt lingering around.

* * *

By the time Rosalind and Reno made it past the other Militas Ultra soldiers by mostly sneaking past them while having been forced to take out and kill at least four or five of them and hid their bodies where their comrades wouldn't know, Rem was about to be boarded in an aircraft with the same High-ranked Militas Ultra member they saw earlier, on the edge of a cliff that overlooked the ocean that was made during an Earthquake 3,000 years ago.

With Reno's quick approved nod, Rosalind took aim and carefully and quickly shot the two men holding Rem dead. The moment the two Militas Ultra soldiers collasped to the ground and Rem turning to see who saved her, the masked woman, having seen this, brought out what appeared to be a remote, which instantly brought the thought that she was about to blow up the town with a hidden bomb neither of the Turks would've known until now.

In quick thinking, Rosalind fired a shot at the woman's hand, causing the masked member to scream out in pain while the remote had fallen to the ground and into the sea, lost forever. Reno and Rosalind in the meantime stopped a ten feet away from the masked woman while Rem hurried to the two Turks that had saved her life, hiding behind them. ( **~End Conflict~** )

"The ShinRa Turks, saving that girl and stopping us from blowing this boring dump into smithereens." The masked woman sighed, seeming more exasperated then angered.

"Oh, so that's what you've been attempting to do, huh?" Reno mocked, glaring at the woman. Well, at least that cleared things up, and it's a good thing Rosalind got good aim to stop the remoted bomb from being used. "Too bad, 'cause that ain't gonna happen, lady."

"Ugh, this sucks." The masked woman groaned, before her tone become more dangerous and angry, "Looks like since the other members have left hours ago, you idiots killing off the patrol of the town, I'm left with no other optain."

( **~Controlling the Iron Beast-CRISIS CORE FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

She then unsheathed what appeared to be a katana gunblade that was obviously designed to match her outfit, while she declared as she positioned herself into a fighting stance an introducing herself at the same time, "Time for you Turks to go back to death and face the wrath of Qun'mi Tru'e!"

Immediately, the two Turks, despite knowing that this was going to be very dangerous, stood firm as they stood in position to fight as well.

"Rem, hide! Quick!" Rosalind quickly ordered the girl behind her who nodded and ran to find a place to hide and hoped that the two Turks would be alright.

Qun'mi Tru'e took aim at the Turks and fired a shot from her Gunblade, but ultimately missed when Rosalind and Reno dodged out of the way before the rookie Turk took aim herself and fired right at Qun'mi's head. Likewise, the Militas Ultra member leaped forward and up and avoided Rosalind's shots, much her shock. Just as Qun'mi landed directly in front of her and prepared to slice her, Reno came to her rescue by blocking the attack with his EMR before he kicked her in the stomach, causing the enemy to grunt in agony and nearly dropped her weapon. This gave the redhaired Turk a chance to smack her squarely in the face with his weapon, sending her back stumbling.

Rosalind responded by switching to her Materia, casting Lightning which successfully hit Qun'mi dead on, but due to the other woman being higher ranked from a different Organization, it only stunned her, but it didn't finish her off. Qun'mi growled before thrusting out her gunblade which shot out an unusual Wind Materia spell that knocked the two Turks back before crashing onto the ground hard, causing some dust of dirt form briefly.

The two grunted at the sudden attack before rolling out of the way when Qun'mi suddenly appeared above them and the Turks managed to escape from being sliced in half by the damn woman's gunblade, before she was then hit by Rosalind's Fire Materia that caused burns on her body, and burnt away parts of her suit on her arms and right side of her waist.

"Rosalind, move!" Reno shouted all of the sudden.

Rosalind, confused, did as she was told before Qun'mi had the time to attack her when the latter whirled around, failing to understand what Reno was talking about. It wasn't until the redhead powered up his EMR with a special move causing it to glow blue, that Qun'mi realised too late what the Turk intended on doing. Reno thrusted his left arm sideways with his EMR thrusting out a powerful attack that that was flown right towards the Militas Ultra member who whirled around and was caught by the Turk's attack, flown backwards and hitting her back against a rock that caused her to drop her weapon.

"Finish her, quick!" Reno ordered.

Rosalind, now understanding what Reno's plan had been, nodded before taking aim right at Qun'mi's heart, and fired, but to the two Turk's shock, Qun'mi rolled out of the way despite the pain she was suffering due to Reno's attack, and retrieved her weapon which the gunshot hit the rock instead. The woman in return fired several shots at the two Turks who dodge-rolled out of the way and Rosalind cart-wheeled dodging Qun'mi's attack, and when the enemy was suddenly in front of her again, Rosalind glared before kicking her in the stomach and then punched her in the chest, forcing Qun'mi to stumble back.

Qun'mi was becoming more and more frustrated and attempted to slice Rosalind's head off with her gunblade but the rookie Turk ducked and jumped back even though the older woman followed by walking forward, but failed to notice Reno having leaped in the air and kicked he squarely in the face, sending her back once more before he landed in a crouched position near the rookie and then stood up, grinning at her.

"Reno!" Rosalind gasped in warning.

But it was too late as Reno turned just with enough time for his eyes to widen as Qun'mi had quickly recovered and kicked him in the chest, sending him right into Rosalind and send the two Turks flying backwards, landing roughly on their backs and skid to the stop on the rough ground. Rosalind and Reno slowly pushed themselves up and could only grunt when Qun'mi, not faring better as she was slowing down herself, slowly approached them, her Gunblade ready to finish the two Turks off.

However, Reno had his eyes briefly at Rosalind and gave the rookie a small nod to wait for his signal. As soon as Qun'mi chuckled and took aim, this was the signal Reno intended. Despite the injuries, the redhead Turk, as quick as lightning, thrusted his EMR and shocked Qun'mi once more by knocking her Gunblade out of her grasp before thrusting it again, this time charging it with Electricity, smacking it squarely in her chest. The combination of the hit of the weapon and the combined Electricity sent her flying back before she crashed against the ground. Rosalind stood up and just as Qun'mi stood up slowly, the rookie Turk fired three shots at her squarely into the chest, pierching through her suit and into her heart which stunned Qun'mi that she froze for a few seconds, shocked at what just happened.

( **~End Controlling the Iron Beast~** )

At this, Qun'mi, while stunned as she gazed at her chest which was bleeding quickly from the three holes done by the young rookie Turk who was more than meets the eye, just snorted before falling backwards onto her back, her strength quickly leaving her as she was feeling her life fade away.

"Hmph...this seriously sucks. There goes...Junon." Those were Qun'mi Tru'e's final words before her head and chest went limp, and after Reno and Rosalind slowly approached her and the former checked her pulse, he somewhat grimly confirmed that the Militas Ultra member was dead.

( **~Organization XIII-KH:BBS~** )

But the sound of the chopper doors open behind them suddenly made Reno and Rosalind realise that Qun'mi Tru'e and the Militas Ultra soldiers didn't come here alone. The two Turks quickly whirled around and stood in defense when an eye-patched man came stood in the door. But it wasn't the same eye-patched guy Reno and Rosalind were familiar with. This one had blonde hair. Unknown to the Turks and Rem, it was Qator Bashar, who seemed rather impressed by their battle, but disappointed by whatever else they were doing.

"Hmph, so you two are the ones who are among the people of rebirth." Qator Bashar said, gazing squarely at both Rosalind and Reno who instantly became puzzled.

"Rebirth?" Rosalind repeated, not understanding.

"What's this guy on about?" Reno asked, sharing a confused glance with the rookie who shook her head, silently saying that she had no idea herself either.

"ShinRa reborn-the Legendary Turks." Qator commented. "I admit, it's astonding to meet those from the ancient past that were chosen to be reborn into the present."

This comment only confused the Turks even more, even though they gathered this guy must be one of the Militas Ultra leaders.

"Huh?" Reno blinked, before shaking away the confusion and instead guessed while glaring at Qator Bashar, "Okay, I take that you must be one of the higher ranks of Militas Ultra, or maybe even one of the leaders of the Organization. Am I right?"

"You are right." Qator replied, before furrowing his eye at the two Turks dangerously, "Let me give you a warning, Turks. ShinRa stands no chance against Militas Ultra. You may have won this battle, but you and all others in your company will lose the war. We will meet again."

Without giving the Turks a chance to demand for anymore answers, the Second in Command of Militas Ultra stepped back inside the choppper while signaling the pilot of the aircraft with a wave of his arm. As commanded, the doors closed, the aircraft then slowly took off, leaving the Turks, Rem and New Banora behind, just as Rem walked up to the Turks and watched the aircraft go. ( **~End Organization XIII~** )

"What did he mean by ancient past?" Rosalind asked herself, before gazing at her superior, asking him, "Why did he call us Legendary?"

"I dunno." Reno shrugged, just as lost as his friend was. "Those guys are strange and nasty."

He then turned his attention to Rem and asked, still slightly concerned, "You okay, Rem?"

"I'm fine." Rem nodded, before turning her attention to the rookie Turk, and said with gratitude, "Thank you for saving me, Rosalind."

Rosalind nodded with a soft smile, "I'm glad that you're alright."

Despite that at least they managed to gain more information and saved one of the villagers of Banora, and now it concerned the two Turks that, given that Qun'mi just given them an idea where Militas Ultra would most likely target next before she died, Reno knew that half of the mission was botched.

"Well, despite that those guys took off, and that they're headin' to Junon next, at least Banora's safe." Reno sighed and even had realised Junon is in danger as well.

( **~"With Pride"-CRISIS CORE-FFVII~** )

"So you think." A familiar voice spoke, startling the three of them who spun around and saw not only the same guy whom they realise was the person they encountered earlier and had informed the two Turks of Rem being in danger, but now he was accompined by another, taller and muscular man, also in the black coat and his face also hidden underneath his hood.

"You again? What do you want?" Reno growled, glaring at the guy.

"Are you with Militas Ultra?" Rosalind questioned at the two men in the black coats.

"We know nothing of any Militas Ultra." The taller man said, in a much more deeper and threatening voice. "As for you, Turks...you weren't meant to be here in this or any worlds."

To the shock of Rosalind, Reno and Rem, a mysterious black hole with purple mist of some kind appeared behind the two men in the black coats, causing the three of them to gasp in shock and horrified awe, but none more so than Rem who covered her mouth with her hands as she realised why these two men were familiar.

"Farewell." The first man said with finality, before he and his companion stepped backwards right into the mysterious hole, vanishing into the darkness as the strange portal out of this world vanished without a trace, as though it wasn't there to begin with.

Though it did leave Rosalind, Reno and Rem speechless for a long few moments, unable to believe the extremely out of this world development.

"...The hell?" Reno breathed, finding himself shakingly breathing. "What was that?"

"That's...that's what took Machina!" Rem exclaimed in horror, recongising the portal.

"What in the world is going on?" Rosalind asked. First Militas Ultra, then the mysterious men in the black coats, and now a strange portal that seemed more fitted for movies. On top of that, what did the Militas Ultra mean by 'Rebirth' and the Turks being 'Legendary'? She didn't understand any of it at all.

Neither did Reno or Rem.

( **~End "With Pride"~** )

* * *

 _ **March 15th[7:34PM]-Year-1990.**_

 _ **Highground HQ-UnderEdge.**_

( **~Elfe's Theme*Arecia Al-Rashia's Theme-FINAL FANTASY TYPE 0*~** )

In a darkened aged facility that's been abandoned for years in an area no one knows, except for crimson-suit men who looked like they are part of an organization, along with a man who was wearing a pale khaki uniform and a bandana, having short brown hair with matching eyes, and he was in a room along with most of these men by a long table suited for formal meetings in high companies such as ShinRa.

The doors opened and everyone stood attention when a woman came through the large double aged doors. She was medium build. She had short brown hair and wore garb that wasn't native to Midgar or Junon. In her hand she carried a sword, that hand loose in it's belt on her side, wearing a dark ruby outfit and brown boots.

"Sorry I'm late. Is everyone ready?" The woman spoke.

"Yes, ma'am!" The men in the room saluted.

 _Five minutes later..._

After the meeting on the situation, the woman and the man in the bandana were speaking to one another.

"What's the situation?" The woman questioned.

"Our spies say that the enemy was spotted in New Banora, and attempted to destroy it." The man informed, before adding as his brows furrowed a little, "But the Turks have stopped them."

"The Turks?" The woman asked, surprised. So ShinRa was involved with the situation of Militas Ultra who knows something none of them do. She then questioned to their own army, "Any idea where they are headed next?"

"Repots say they are headed to Junon." One of the crimson-suited men saluted to her.

The man in the bandana nodded, continuing for him, "There was also reports that the President of ShinRa was to be there as well."

"Hmm... Junon is where we will head to as well." The woman said, after a moment's thought. Nodding to herself, she then gazed at everyone in the room and gave out new orders with full authority, "Make preparations for the mission. Militas Ultra must be taken down!"

"Ma'am!" All of the men saluted without question.

Soon all of the flunkies left the room to prepare for the mission which would most likely take place the very next morning or in a few days. Who knows. One thing was certain, Highground must continue to keep an eye out on Militas Ultra who they know are up to no good.

Soon the room was empty save for the two leaders, the man and the woman.

"You seem more determined to stop Militas Ultra than anything else, Elfe." The man commented.

Elfe, the woman who is obviously the leader of Highground, with the man being her second in command, nodded. "I know that ShinRa will have problems. Call it a gut feeling, but...the Turks somehow sound, familiar."

The Turks really did sound familiar, other than what everyone knows about them ever since just after she was born, very early in her childhood. But...there was something much more about them than she thought, and Elfe had no idea how or why it was even possible.

"You and me both." The man sighed in agreement, before informing her, "I'll see to keeping Junon safe."

"I'm counting on you, Shears." Elfe responded, and the man, named Shears, nodded.

Little did they know, should they meet the Turks in Junon, things may change forever. ( **~End Elfe's Theme*Arecia Al-Rashia's Theme*~** )

* * *

 _Despite that Rosalind and Reno have prevented Banora from being destroyed, they and the rest of the Turks's struggles against Militas Ultra is just beginning._

 _What's more...they are unaware of a traitor that will decide their future._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter. Since Qun-Mi Tru'e's fighting style was in a machine in Final Fantasy Type 0, I've made up her own physical fighting style that doesn't involve machinery in this story.**

 **I'll try and update this again as soon as possible, but bear in mind that this story will be slow on updates. See you real soon!**


	4. Betrayal in Junon

**Author's note: Sorry that this is late again. As I said, this will be slow, but this will get done no matter what it takes. And I'm not sure if this could be true or not, but apparently Yen Press, the English Company behind the rights to translate english versions of mangas and/or Japanese novels that were never release internationally has gotten rights to all of the On the Way to a Smile novellas, meaning that, if they translate all of them(Case of Tifa, Case of Barret, Case of Nanaki, Case of Yuffie, Case of ShinRa, Case of Denzel and Case of the Lifestream/Black and White), they'll finally be released in english to own!**

 **I so hope it's true, because, since it's been translated offically in both Japanese and French, it about time English fans could get their hands on it!**

 **Anyway, let's continue on!**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy Type-0, Sailor Moon or Pokemon. I do own Arien, though.**

Chapter 3: Betrayal in Junon.

* * *

 _2 Days Later..._

 _ **March 17th[8:29 AM]-Year-1990.**_

 _ **Turks Headquarters-ShinRa Building-Edge.**_

This wasn't the kind of morning St. Andrew had been expecting here in the Turks Briefing Room. Then again, he had a feeling most of his fellow Rookie Turks had not been expecting the sudden meeting first thing in the morning either. Little was known about the mission in New Banora since Rosalind and Reno returned, with some nervous girl-Rem, was it?-who was taken to Edge General for treatments before Veld dispatched the other Turks to find and retrieve the other survivors for safe keeping.

The red-haired former Gang Leader sighed, too familiar with meetings as he once held them himself before becoming a Turk after he stupidly made the mistake to make the wrong turn when he tried to steal a high-classed motorcycle. The first real Turk he'd end up meeting and losing to was Reno before the older-ish redhead arrested him. Later, during interrogation, Reno, under permission of Veld who agreed with the boy's skills, told St. Andrew that he had potiental as a Turk and even admitted that he was impressed that St. Andrew had put a scratch on him, and that he wouldn't get anywhere if he just sticked with the gang who were, as Reno quoted, 'small fry'.

Something about what Reno had said that day strongly and strangely felt familiar, though. St. Andrew had no damn clue what it was, though. Still, as he had thought about it, he had decided there and then, one day, he would go all the way the top and be the best Turk in the world, so in the end, he ended up agreeing and lole and behold, here he was now.

The young man was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened and there admitted Rafe, followed by Freya. Veld was alright there as St. Andrew had actually been the second to arrive earlier. Soon, the other Turks arrives, which included Reno, Rosalind, Rude who is a taller man, 20 years of age with no hair, and even indoors he wore sunglasses. Behind him came a gentleman with smooth black hair in similiar fashion to Tseng's, spectacle-glasses, a large scar on the side of his left cheek, and he wielded a Katana, then came a young woman, possibly only sixteen but was already one of the higher-ranked Turks, her curlish brown hair with matching eyes, fingerless gloves and who wielded a Shuriken she nick-named Rekka, and finally, Tseng himself.

St. Andrew then straightened up a little from his slouched position in his chair.

"Is everyone assumed?" Veld looked around. When all of the Turks chorused, "Yes, sir." he nodded in approval, "Good. Then let's get started."

( **~Sign-FINAL FANTASY VII: ADVENT CHILDREN COMPLETE~** )

"72 hours ago, as most of you well know by now, hostile elements were detected in Edge. An anti-ShinRa Organization calling themselves Militas Ultra have made what is essentially a declaration of war against the company, and possibly against innocent civilians, having targeted New Banora as well after they attempted to destroy Water Reactor 8, and also capture a young woman whom Reno and Rosalind managed to rescue. Both attempts failed, but according to their report, Militas Ultra may now be gathering or had already gathered in Junon. I fear they may be attempting to assasinate the President." Veld explained, which caught most of the Turks who hadn't known off-guard.

"You serious, sir?" St. Andrew gapped, shocked. Well, that was unexpected.

"They're aiming to attack the President?" Rafe questioned, "Isn't that where the conference is about to be held?"

"Yes." Tseng answered this time. "We're trying to find out more as we speak, but we're short on men. That's where you come in."

' _Ouch_.' St. Andrew thought, resting his head against the back of his chair. "Wonder what those bastards would want with some kid and everybody else in a back-water place like Banora or why they're havin' a grudge against ShinRa?"

"Well, for one thing, they definitely have some weird grudge against us." Reno shrugged. "Callin' us 'Legendary' and sayin' something about us being among the 'Rebirth' or whatever the hell that eye-patched guy meant. All a bunch of nut-jobs, if ya' ask me."

"Rebirth and Legendary? Us? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." St. Andrew muttered, dumbfounded.

"Tell me 'bout it." The olderish redhead agreed. Reno thought back on what the other eye-patched guy in the black coat, along with the other two guys in the same coats mentioned, which made things more complicated and troubling.

"However," Veld spoke up, getting everyone's attentions once again, his expression grim. "Assassinating the President may not be Militas Ultra's priority."

"Sir?" Freya asked, confused.

"Tseng rechieved a transmission call from the Vice President early this morning, and he...has some concerns himself."

The other Turks all shared shocked glances when they heard this. By Vice President, all of them knew they were talking about the President's only son, Rufus ShinRa. He'd only been promoted as Vice President early last year and was next in line for President should anything happen to his father. Though most considered the man to be up-tight and a bit snooty, but at the same time, he was a clever and fit young man, and quite possibly very dangerous to have as an enemy, though he was admittedly fond of the Turks.

In fact, Rufus at some point trained along side them so that, should he be in danger and the Turks were not around to protect him, he can at least defend himself in a fight.

"It may be paranoia on his behalf, but Rufus has come to believe, given recent events, that his father...maybe be up to something he is not telling anyone, not even Rufus himself or me. He has formed a secret assignment during our next mission to Junon." Veld continued.

"Hold on." Reno quickly stood up in shock. "Are you sayin' that Vice Prez thinks that the President might have something to do with the situation and the whole thing was a set-up?" There was no way the Company would go against it's employees, especially the Turks. None of them had done anything wrong, and Militas Ultra acting as a secret force against them was just...unbelievable.

"I would like to rule that speculation out, at least. We won't know until we investigate further." Veld sighed, gazing at the Turks. "I want all of you gathered in Junon. Most of you will be kept at low key during this mission; do not draw any attention."

The Director of the Turks' gaze turned to St. Andrew, continuing, "St. Andrew, you and Reno will be joining the Vice President to meet with the President for a meeting before the Conference. Tseng and I will be joining him and meet you there. We leave in an hour. Be prepared."

"Yes, sir." All of the assembled Turks chorused with salutes, before leaving the Briefing Room, save for Veld and Tseng, who made to leave as well. ( **~End Sign~** )

However, Veld paused and called Tseng back, "Tseng." causing the younger man to pause and turn to his superior who continued, "I do pray that Rufus's concerns and Reno's sudden theory are incorrect, but I'm afraid I have...well, call it a gut feeling that both of them spoke of the truth."

"Sir?" Tseng inquired, furrowing his brow in concern.

( **~Scent of Silence-KH: Re-Chain of Memories~** )

"As you well know, the President has been acting quite strangely since those blue creatures appeared in Edge two years ago, along with a boy in a mask who seemed to be controlling them, and then both simply vanish, never to be seen again after a while." Veld continued, approaching his lietuenant.

"I had thought it was my imagination when I overheard the President speak to someone unfamiliar before I could comfirm that he was alright. But now, with Militas Ultra having appeared as well as strange men in black coats as well, this is far too big to be a coincidence." He added.

Tseng tried not to let his concern show far too much on his expression, but at the same time, he couldn't deny his mentor's words either. Things had gone strange since two years ago, and none of them, not even the Turks, knew what was going on. Last year had returned to normal and everyone thought it would remain this way, but now this happened.

On top of that, as Veld, Reno and even Rufus had mentioned, the President has been acting quite strange lately, so the thought that the entire thing with Militas Ultra was nothing more than a set up against the people of the world made his concerns only increase. But then, how can that be? This never happened before.

"Should anything happen to me, I want you to lead the Turks, and keep both them and the Vice President safe. For safety measures, just in case something goes wrong, contact WRO as well." Veld continued sternly.

"Yes, sir. I will not allow anything happen to the Turks, or to Rufus. Their safety, as well as safety of innocent civilians are among my top priorities, as well as what's within ShinRa, despite what the President may be up to." Tseng replied.

He paused as he turned to leave, before admitting somberly, "I do hope the theory is incorrect as well. I do not want to believe that our own Company is against us." before leaving.

( **~End Scent of Silence~** )

"So do I, Tseng." Veld muttered grimly. "So do I."

* * *

 _ **March 17th[10:49 AM]-Year-1990.**_

 _ **Upper-Junon.**_

( **~The Town where Sunlight Doesn't Reach-CRISIS CORE FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

Within the next couple of hours, the Turks were all airbourne in different choppers. St. Andrew sat in the co-pilot's seat beside Reno, while their passenger sat in the passenger's seat behind them after informing him that they were taking him to meet with his father along with Veld and Tseng to find out what was going on.

"We're in sight of the city now," Reno announced. He flicked a glance at the otherTurk, asking, "Hey, never got to ask. You grew up in Junon?"

St. Andrew scoffed, "Nah, born and grew up in Edge. Moved to Junon since there wasn't much for me in the big city anymore."

"'Til you got your ass kicked by me, you mean?" Reno smirked.

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that." St. Andrew grumbled. The redhead next to him still wasn't going to let that time go, was he? Why did Reno always have to bring that subject up everytime they have a conversation?

"And I will pretend I didn't hear you two having that conversation either." A smooth, male voice spoke through their headphones, and would've been echoed in the passenger seats behind them and the closed door had the repellers of the chopper not be so loud that without the headphones no one could hear people talking.

"Ah, don't worry, sir. Me and the rookie are having a Turk to Turk talk." Reno grinned at the back despite that their passenger couldn't see him do so.

' _If me and Rufus are lucky, Reno might one day crash the Helicopter and burn to death on his own._ ' St. Andrew thought dryly in his mind, turning his attention back to Junon itself. The city was located to the southwest of Midgar Ruins and Edge across the Junon Bay. It was the second largest city in the world, another construct of the Shin-Ra Company. One once said that Junon was the only surviving original City that had survived the Calamity and War 8,000 years ago and despite it having damage over the years due to being a Military City, it was rebuilt and to this day, still remained as the same as it did many centuries ago.

It had been, however, once upon a time, a fishing village long before it was built into what it is even now. While it didn't have as much as Edge did, St. Andrew still enjoyed it more than he had in the City of his Origin. He then began to think about his old gang which he had abandoned for the sake of his freedom by joining the Turks. Chances were, if he's not careful, he could end up being seen by them or by the rival gang that were more trouble than his own.

"I trust that Veld has informed you of my concerns, hmm?" Rufus ShinRa inquired, ignoring Reno's comment.

"That's why me and St. Andrew are escorting you to meet with him, Tseng and the President, sir." Reno responded seriously, immediately putting on a professional mode, not even making an attempt to complain about the change of the subject.

"Good." The Vice President replied.

Once Reno parked the chopper on the helipad with ease, he led St. Andrew and their escort, Rufus ShinRa, who was a young man close to Reno's age with smooth blonde hair, sharp blue eyes, white trousers, black shirt and white long business coat-vest that matched the trousers, and black polished shoes, the way along the upper streets while mindful of any Militas Ultra soldiers. ( **~End The Town where Sunlight Doesn't Reach~** )

But when the trio were halfway towards their destination, all of the sudden five familiar men leaped from the roof of one building which forced Reno, St. Andrew and Rufus to stop in their tracks and blocked off from going any further before trapping the three men in a circle.

( **~Combat-CRISIS CORE FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

"There's the Vice President and the Turks! Kill them!" One Militas Ultra Soldier shouted, taking out a taser, along with his four companions who brought out either tasers or rifles, aimed at the trio.

"Sir, stay as close as possible!" Reno instructed Rufus while he and St. Andrew both drew out their EMRs, flicking their wists to extend their own weapons. "'Drew, careful with these guys! Some of 'em are tough as all hell."

"I can take these losers on!" St. Andrew scoffed, and just as one Militas Ultra Solder lunged at him, the younger-ish redhead found the opening and smacked him right against the chest while turning the EMR's setting to medium, both fracturing the man's chest bones and electroducing him, causing him to collaspe onto the ground, either unconscious or dead.

Reno, being faster and remembering having to handle these guys twice in both Edge and in New Banora, used his speed and agility to take on three other Militas Ultra, cracking their skulls or breaking their legs with the combination with his martial arts and weapon, both Turks keeping Rufus protected as much as possible.

St. Andrew was caught by surprise when the one that had shouted the others had knocked his EMR out of his hands and attempted to fracture his skull. But the Turk skyupper-cutted him in the stomach before punching him squarely in the jaw where the Militas Ultra guy howled in pain. This allowed St. Andrew to retrieve his weapon and knocked the enemy right on the head, cracking his skull which sastified him. He and Reno then grunted as they and Rufus saw more Militas Ultra-at least another seven-running towards them from their left.

"*Tch* Damn it! How many of these guys are there!?" St. Andrew grunted.

"I have an idea! Rookie, stay with the Vice President and continue towards the suite! I'll catch up!" Reno ordered sharply while turning to face the opponents once more, glaring angrily at the men who were shouting with weapons and/or fists raised.

Not doubting or worried about Reno since he knew that the guy can take care of himself despite what Rosalind said earlier, St. Andrew nodded, "Got it!" before turning to Rufus and told him, "Follow me, sir!"

Rufus didn't argue and followed the Turk, leaving Reno to his own devices. The latter cackled while setting his EMR to flicker with electricity, spinning it around in an arc. This was a move he'd known since promoting from his own rookie statis years ago. The redhead waved his arm so fast that the Militas Ultra men didn't know until it was too late; Reno had unleashed a fantastic arc of Lightning that shot out from his weapon, capturing and engulfing the soldiers who screamed out in agony while being shocked-literally-by Reno's attack before slumping to the ground, unconscious or dead and paralyzed.

* * *

In the meantime, St. Andrew and Rufus ran as fast as they could towards their destination only to be held up by even more Militas Ultra soldiers, three this time and aiming their rifles at them. Man, these guys just don't know when to quit, do they? No wonder Reno and Rosalind had so much trouble weeks and days earlier.

"Fine, let's do this the hard way, Dick-Squad!" St. Andrew yelled at the operatives, twirling his EMR into an arc while surprisingly grinning wickedly. They all tried to attack at once and get passed the Turk to attack Rufus. But the Turk kicked one in the stomach, whacked another on the head at the same time and punched another on the side of the neck with his elbow before electrocuting them with a whoosh of his arm and EMR, knocking them down.

Though he noticed that one of them was a lot tougher than he thought because the guy was hissing in pain before glaring up at the Turk before painfully standing up to attack again. St. Andrew glared back and was about to attack again when a sudden something whizzing past his ear and the next thing he knew, his target had lost an eye which it's socket spilled with blood and the Militas Ultra soldier fell backwards, definitely dead this time. ( **~End Combat~** )

"Huh?" St. Andrew gapped, surprised. Where the hell did that come from?

Turning to where it came from, St. Andrew's eyes widened, dumbfounded as Rufus was holding a handgun before sheathing back into his breast pocket of his shirt with a smirk.

"Consider this a bit a lesson to always never let your guard down and look around you." The Vice President snorted.

"Uh, y-yes sir." St. Andrew replied, trying not to show that he was more than a little embarrassed to not have thought of that. He was so focused on the three enemies that he almost completely forgot about Rufus. This wasn't going to go well in his report back at home. "Don't mean to ask you, sir, but, when did you, um...?"

"Learn how to use a gun?" Rufus finished, before snorting a laugh, "It was Tseng's idea to arm myself should you Turks not be there to protect me one day. I have practiced under him for a special training for a few years now, and it has come in handy."

"That explains the nice shot, sir." St. Andrew admitted. "I think you joined the 'Perfection Shooter Club' Tseng, Rosalind, Freya and Rafe're in."

"I will take that as a compliment." Rufus replied, just as Reno finally rejoined them.

"Everything okay, rookie?" Reno asked, exaggerated.

St. Andrew rolled his eyes, responding, "Besides the never-ending horde of Militas Losers attacking everywhere we go, yeah, we're cool. The Vice President even took out one with a nice shot."

"Guess all that trainin' finally payed off, huh, sir?" Reno commented with a grin, relieved as he turned to Rufus who snorted again.

"Don't expect me to protect myself all the time. It is your job for my safety as well of that of the Company." Rufus told him, firmly.

"Yes, sir." Reno replied, but still with a grin. He then noticed something as he looked up, and said, "Oh. We're here already."

Confused on what he was talking about, St. Andrew and Rufus looked to see that they had arrived at a four story building indistinguishable from its neighbours but for a revolving door and a discreet metal plaque that read 'The Excalibur'. To their concern, however, there was no one at the enterance as they were expecting.

"Where are the guards?" Rufus inquired, suspiciously.

"I thought Veld and Tseng said the guards were to expect us." Reno muttered, frowning in concern.

"Militas Ultra?" St. Andrew asked, quickly worried. It made more sense since, given the bad guys most likely killed them. But then that meant the inside of the building might be overrun already, and the President, Veld and Tseng might be having some trouble.

Rufus seemed to disagree, "Or perhaps my father may be behind all this."

"Like...the entire thing was a set-up?" Reno asked, uncertainly. He still didn't want to believe that the President was behind the Militas Ultra ambushes and missions for whatever reasons. He couldn't remember a time when the Turks suddenly got on the President's bad list.

"While I doubt my father is foolish enough to join forces with the enemy, it isn't far-fetched that he has been acting quite strange for the past two years." Rufus responded. "Let us be on our way, shall way?"

The Turks nodded with a "Yes, sir." and entered the building, with Reno taking out his PHS to punch a number to inform Veld or Tseng that they had arrived with the Vice President. He couldn't reach other of them and he felt his stomach drop slightly. Why weren't any of his superior's answering? Did that mean Rufus was right?

The higher the trio went up and saw no signs of the guards, the more tensed they felt. Even the reception area was empty. Not even the Receptionist was around. So the two Turks sticked close to the Vice President to keep him safe from any other surprise ambush attacks. They took the stairs up to the second floor and continued onward, though the lack of guards and the lack of dead bodies and blood didn't go well with the three men. They came to a set of grand double doors with heavy panelling and tastefully painted frescoes on the walls on either side.

( **~Shaded Truths-KH: Birth By Sleep~** )

That's when it came. Neither one saw it coming, but the doors suddenly opened and several ShinRa guards with their own rifles and swords came bursting out and surrounded the shocked trio, trapping them in a circle.

"Drop your weapons! Hands up! NOW!" One soldier barked threateningly.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Rufus demanded, "Lower your weapons. That's an order!" only to be roughly grabbed by two soldiers behind him.

"Sir!" Reno and St. Andrew exclaimed, only for rifles to be sharply poked on their backs, with the same soldier angrily ordering, "HANDS UP! I'M WARNING YOU!"

Gritting their teeth, Reno and St. Andrew had no choice but to drop their EMRs and back-up sidearms before raising their hands in surrender before a familiar old man stepped through the doors. He was a heavyset man in his middling years, with short blonde hair neatly combed back and a thick moustache that somehow seemed to add to his imposing girth. He wore a suit of a shade blue that looked more like an old Elephant's skin colour, and an expensive green tie and polished black shoes.

"Thank you for proving that you will never be ready to take my place of the Company and the Turks are of no use." The man spoke, smugly.

"Mr. President...?" Reno muttered, disbelievingly and shocked.

"*Tch* I should've known. A trap against one's son." Rufus sneered, disgusted.

"I was merely waiting for the right moment. I had known that you would go against me to try and take over _my_ Company and have the Turks follow you, just as Legend once said 8,000 years ago." The President sneered back.

"Oh, please. Why would I have done that?" Rufus rolled his eyes.

"I was warned that you and the Turks would not only be useless, but you would also betray me. So, what better way to stop you all than to betray you first?" His father smirked.

"What the hell...!?" Reno gapped. "Who the hell told you that crap!?"

"Silence!" One Shinra Soldier snapped, whacking Reno in the stomach with his rifle, causing the Turk to crouch in pain before he and St. Andrew were quickly grabbed and forced to the ground with the Vice President.

"Get off me!" Reno yelled, before he was being tugged by his hair and he shouted, "Ow! Let go!"

The President shook his head, "If I told you or Veld, you all would have acted a lot sooner." while stepping aside as four more soldiers were forcing a captive Veld and captive Tseng towards them to join the trapped trio who were shocked and the two younger Turks horrified. "When Militas Ultra arrived, I had a fair idea to secretly have a set-up to lure you all to me, and once all of you are captured, I can then move on to destroy the organization."

"You are a senile and delusional fool, old man...!" Rufus hissed angrily. "Who's to say that Militas Ultra won't come and attack you first before you attack them?"

"I won't fall to your lies, spoiled brat!" His father snapped, equally angry. "As far as you and I are concerned, you are _not_ my son!" before snapping his fingers and barked out his orders, "Take Rufus and the Turks to the detention cells and find the rest of the Turks! We well handle their execution once the threat of Militas Ultra is settled."

"Execution!?" St. Andrew exclaimed, shocked, angry and horrified. Before he could even hear the horrified and angry exclaimations from all of his superiors, the young Turk felt a sudden sharp pain in his head that was starting to make him sleepy. "Wha...what the hell...?"

He was faintly aware of Reno, Tseng and Veld calling out to him, but St. Andrew's world went black before he went limp. ( **~End Shaded Truths~** )

* * *

 _ **March 17th[11:19 AM]-Year-1990.**_

 _ **Lower-Junon.**_

When news broke out that they saw Turks being captured and arrested by their own Company's Army, under orders by the President, Highground silently made their move as more and more Militas Ultra soldiers scouted the areas of both Upper Junon and Lower Junon. Elfe thrusted her sword at five Militas Ultra soldiers, killing them instantly with a single hit. She spun around when she sensed more movement and single handedly killed another three that tried to silently ambush her.

"Where are they even coming from?" Elfe grunted, glaring at the dead bodies of the men she killed. It seemed the more she and her men defeated, Militas Ultra soldiers keep coming, like a large Organization themselves.

Shears just reported that the soldiers made noises that Militas Ultra won't be seeing them or the President killing them instantly behind their backs to reveal their plot all all along, and while Elfe wouldn't mind seeing all of Militas Ultra dead, killing them by betraying the Turks and destroying Junon in the process? No, something's wrong.

"There has to be a way to solve this." Elfe hissed.

She then sensed more movement and spun around, demanding, "Who's there?" and there stood an unfamiliar man in a strange red cloak with black and a red sash that covers his face, as though he just appeared out of nowhere yet looked as though he'd been there the whole time. "Who are you?"

( **~Quickening-Dissidia Final Fantasy~** )

"DiZ, or so I am known." The man, DiZ, responded. "I have been watching you, and keep an eye on the Turks, one of them whom you share a strange resemblence."

"I don't have any one related to me from the Turks." Elfe scoffed, raising her sword at the stranger. "Are you with Militas Ultra, or are you someone else?"

"I do not ally myself with Militas Ultra, nor ShinRa." DiZ replied, unfazed at the fact that he had a sword pointed right at him. "I will not hold it against you whether you choose to believe me or not. It is your decision."

A slight pause.

"That's a first. Not often for people to say that." Elfe admitted about the decision part, lowering her sword a little, but still kept her guard up. "It still begs the question on who you are or what you're here for, though."

"I'm here to help and your men to at least solve the problem in this city. The Turks are the only ones who can one day destroy Militas Ultra, but they would inquire your aid, and you one way need them to protect you from what is yet to come." DiZ responded.

"Why is that?" Elfe asked, suspiciously.

"I do not know much of the enemies, but I do know that they are not ordinary Organization. The world depends on the Turks, but for them to save it, they must be saved themselves, along with the Vice President."

The woman's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "He's been captured too?"

"The President has been fooled and blinded. We must make haste." DiZ informed her.

Despite the suspicions, Elfe answered, "All right. Say that I believe you, what's in it for you, _DiZ_?"

"I only wish to keep this world safe from the growing Darkness, and I have enemies I want revenge on. None whom are here, but still dangerous. However, you must continue your fight against Militas Ultra, as they are not only your enemies, but the enemies of ShinRa." DiZ said.

"Nothing else?"

"Rewards are not neccessary to me."

Finally, Elfe smiled a little, "You sound a bit like me."

She decided to make her choice and gave her answer to DiZ. ( **~End Quickening~** )

Next, she had to give a call to Shears.

* * *

 _ **March 17th[12:14 PM]-Year-1990.**_

 _ **Detention Cells-Junon.**_

 _A lot of images ran through St. Andrew's head and he had no clue what was happening and he couldn't for the life of him keep track either. He was fighting some weird guys in black, protecting an old scientist with the help of a kid, about only sixteen or seventeen years or somewhere along the lines, who was a ShinRa normal soldier who was shooting the bad guys down._

 _Once it was over, St. Andrew, as though from someone else's point of view but in his own voice, turned to the teenager and said, apparently grinning, "Nice one there, Cloud."_

 _Cloud, the teenage soldier's name, glanced at him with a slightly startled look before he softly smiled, saying, "Thanks, St. Andrew."_

"Cloud!" St. Andrew gasped as he woke up, jolting up-right from the very uncomfortable cold floor in a large steel like room that could fit at least fifty people. His mind was fuzzy, and he was disorintated. What the hell was that about? Who the heck was Cloud? And, as he looked around and noticed that all of this co-workers, Veld, Tseng and Rufus stood around or crouched next to him with startled or concerned expressions in a dark, empty but locked up room, where in Ifrit's name where they?

"Are you alright?" Tseng inquired witn geninue concern.

"Sir? Wh-what the heck just happened?" St. Andrew asked, panting.

"You collasped the moment the President informed of our future execution." Tseng grimly answered, "Do you remember that at least?"

Memories of what happened before returning to him, the younger Turk muttered, "Yeah, I remember that part. But I don't remember being knocked out."

"You weren't knocked out, rookie." Reno pointed out from St. Andrew's left, and, surprisingly to the latter, the other redhead looked really worried. "You just...well, passed out all of the sudden. Just like how Rosalind did back in Banora."

"Really? That's weird. Never did that before." St. Andrew muttered, even more confused. He began to remember at least one part of the weird dream he had, and for some reason...it felt so real...so...familiar. "All I know is that I had a weird dream of being on a mission...being with a soldier."

He then glanced up to Tseng, Veld and even Rufus, asking, "Hey, do we know anybody named Cloud or something?"

"Cloud?" Rafe asked, skeptically.

"Yeah, you know, like the floating white puffs in the sky?" St. Andrew added, dryly.

"Not me." Freya shook her head, turning to the other Turks, "Ring any bells?" only for everyone else to shake their heads negatively.

"There's no record of anyone with that name working for ShinRa." Veld responded to St. Andrew. "That is not important, now. Our new mission is to stop the President from destroying Junon just to destroy Militas Ultra."

"Yeah, that reminds me." Reno spoke up as he glanced at the Turk Leader and Turks' Second in Command. "What the hell happened? What's goin' on with the President's head?"

"It seems his mind has been clouded with paranoia due to a visitor that game to him secretly two years ago." Tseng spoke with distaste. "Veld and I met with the President only to be captured the same way you, St. Andrew and the Vice President were captured, before telling us of a warning the 'guest' had told him."

"Who?" Reno asked, skeptically and shocked.

( **~Evil Lurking*Xehanort's Theme-KH:BBS*~** )

"Unknown." Veld answered this time with a frown. "What we do know is that the man is described to be in his eighties with un-natural yellow eyes. From what the President has told us, the man's words were, ' _The Turks are a dangerous and maniplutive fools who could stand in your way and follow Rufus to kill you and take over the Company. None should have existed...for a second time_ '. Which is very strange, indeed, as we all only exist once."

"A elder man with yellow eyes...telling the President lies about us and the Vice President?" Rosalind asked, very concerned. What could that mean?

"Second time? Sounds kinda like what Militas Ultra were tellin' us. The 'Reborn' crap." Reno realised after a thought or two, and the other Turks nodded in agreement with what he was saying.

"Either this man was attempting to tell my father not to do what did to us today, or, the more likely option, told that old man many lies to eliminate us out of fear." Rufus hissed angrily. How could it come to this?

"Whomever this man is, he is most likely very dangerous to convince the President that way, as though it was mind control." The scarred Turk muttered with a serious frown. "But he had not been seen since then."

"Hey, considerin' that guy's in his eighties', Balto, worst case scenario, he might've died after that happened." Reno pointed out.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. One can't predict the timing of death of age." Balto the scarred Turk stated.

"But our deaths are coming soon if we don't do something." Rude pointed out, eyes narrowing angrily behind his sunglasses.

Remembering their upcoming execution, the Turks shared glances as Rufus said, "Indeed. I will not allow this to happen. The priority is to stop my father as well as stopping Militas Ultra from causing any more damage. I won't have Junon destroyed just because that old fool wants to destroy it in the sake of destroying our enemies!"

( **~End Evil Lurking*Xehanort's Theme*~** )

"While I admire your position and authority, sir," Veld began, somewhat proudly at the younger man. "To do that, we need to find a way out of here and escape."

"Yeah and those damn soldiers took my lock-picks." Reno grumbled in frustration. A second later, the blares of the alarm going off alarmed everyone as they all wondered what was going on now.

"Militas Ultra!?" St. Andrew exclaimed as he stood up despite his co-workers trying to get him to settle as he was still recovering from his strange dizzy spell attack.

"Here too!?" Reno exclaimed, shocked.

But judging by the sounds of pained yelling coming from outside of their cell and the sound of a sword slashing and fists punching told them that it wasn't the case. Instead, they heard the sounds of the door being opened via Keycard and when it slid open, three people walked in, along with a couple of unfamilair soldiers that were not ShinRa or Militas Ultra. The Turks tensed, surrounding Rufus to protect him, glaring at the figures whom three were Elfe, Shears and DiZ.

( **~Elfe's Theme*Arecia Al-Rashia's Theme-FINAL FANTASY TYPE 0*~** )

"You must be the Vice President; Rufus ShinRa." Elfe spoke to Rufus calmly, folding her arms after putting away her sword to show she has no interest in harming him or the Turks, the latter which she informed, "And all of you are the Turks."

For some reason, pretty much all of the people whom she and Shears had never met before are somehow familiar, and, to her surprise, the oldest Turk, Veld, did spare a striking resemblence to her. Why was he the most familiar?

Rufus and the Turks felt the samiliar feeling, but still kept their guard up. Veld's eyes narrowed as he eyed the young woman at the opposite end of the room. She was strikingly familiar...as though she reminded him of his own. Did he know her?

"And you are?" Rufus inquired.

"I am Elfe, Leader of Highground." Elfe responded, before gesturing at Shears next to her, "He is my Second in Command; Shears."

St. Andrew's eyes widened as he exclaimed, "Hey, I know you! You're that weird group that one of my boys saw while he snuck into the Midgar Ruins last year!" pointing accusingly at Elfe and her men.

"You know these guys?" Rafe asked, incredulously.

"They're some whacko group who take out guys who murder people without reason and never make themselves known in public until now." St. Andrew said, shrugging, eying Highground suspciously. "Rumor has it that they save the ShinRa Company's back once and a while but never actually ask for rewards or to join in."

"If that's the case, then why help us out and be public about it now?" Freya asked, suspiciously.

"An excellent question, Freya." Tseng agreed. He took a couple steps forward before inquiring, "What is your purpose for being here?"

"Simple; to help you and stop Militas Ultra." Shears responded, eying the group back suspiciously. He then jerked his head slightly while gesturing at DiZ, "This guy's the one who convinced us to help you out and make ourselves known this time."

"...And you are?" Veld inquired to the unfamiliar man.

"I am DiZ. Or so I am known. I could nobody or anybody, that is your choice to make that assemption." DiZ replied calmly.

"So, you're not with Highground or Militas Ultra? And you want us to decide whether you're with someone or not? That kinda sounds like you make a habit of pushing decisions on people, man." Reno said, skeptically.

"I will accept your decision whichever way you choose. Though, I could not simply allow all of you to die today or in the near future." DiZ replied.

"Why?" Rufus demanded, "What do you want of us?"

"You all have paths that are waiting for you. Letting Militas Ultra win is not one of them." DiZ responded.

"Is that supposed to be support, or an order?" Reno asked, suspiciously this time.

"That will be your decision as well." DiZ replied.

"We have no attention to cause all of you trouble, in case you're wondering." Elfe spoke again this time. "My priority is putting an end to Militas Ultra, but my goal is not to harm innocent civilians." before waving a hand to the soldiers with her, Shears and DiZ, commanding, "Return the items and weapons to the Vice President and the Turks. They'll be needing them against the fight outside."

"Yes, ma'am!" The couple of Highground Soldiers responded, before slowly returning all of the weapons taken from Rufus and the Turks that the ShinRa Soldiers had stripped them before locking them up in this large cell.

"You trust us with this?" Veld asked, raising an eye-brow.

"We're not enemies. You have my word." Elfe replied coolly.

"So, since we both got the same enemy, what's in it for you guys?" Reno asked as he was handed his EMR, PHS, wallet, ID, and his lock picks.

"Not to borther us after this and we won't borther you either. Simple as that." Shears replied with a slightly cold expression. ( **~End Elfe's Theme*Arecia Al-Rashia's Theme*~** )

Rosalind didn't know what to say to that. As she gazed at Shears, her eyes widened slightly as she suddenly recongised him; he was the same man from her unusual dream back in Banora days ago.

 _"I'll make you regret in ever joining ShinRa."_

Given that, the young woman was suddenly uncertain even further. Could Highground really be trusted? What if they were doing the same thing the President had done to Militas Ultra? She didn't feel like they were, as Shears's attitude towards her and everyone else was different compared to what she saw earlier...so why did the Shears in her dream say she'd regret in joining ShinRa?

"Sir?" Veld inquired to Rufus on his decision on whether to trust Highground and DiZ or not.

Despite the unusual familiarity and hesitation, Rufus knew that they didn't have much time with judgement. Finally, he nodded and responded to Highground, "Very well. Our priority is to save Junon and stop Militas Ultra...and to stop my father. We will join forces for the time being, and after that, we part our ways."

"Done." Elfe agreed, as she and Rufus shook hands in a firm agreement.

"So, what now Di...huh?" Shears trailed off as when he turned to face DiZ, the man suddenly wasn't there, and since no one else had noticed him even leaving, they looked around in major confusion.

"Where'd he go?" One of the Highground soldiers asked, confused.

"That's weird. I coulda sworn he was there a few minutes ago." Reno muttered, equally confused.

"We'll worry about DiZ later. Right now, we have to get moving." Tseng told him firmly.

Rufus turned to Tseng and ordered him firmly, "Tseng, you are to take St. Andrew with you to the Branch Office. No doubt that my father will be there to give out orders to strike Junon to attack Militas Ultra. If he is still beyond reason...take his life. It's the only way to end this madness."

Despite the hesitation of having to assassinate the President, knowing that the man has gone insane, there was little to no choice. They would have to announce his death with lies to the pubic to avoid in getting framed or hunted down.

"Yes, sir." Tseng nodded, grimly.

"I will be with the Vice President and take Cissnei with me." Veld said firmly, gazing at the young Urban-haired woman, identified as Cissnei who nodded. He then turned to the rest of the Turks, giving out sharp orders, "Reno, you're with Rosalind to the east side of Junon. Rude, you take Freya to the West. Balto, Rafe is yours to the South end of Junon."

"Then we'll take North." Elfe announced, referring to herself and her men, equally firm.

Despite the slight hesitation, the Turks knew they had no choice but to go through this agreement and awkward teamwork, and did as they were told, before rushing out of the detention cells to begin their mission, fighting their way through the ShinRa Soldiers that were in the building.

* * *

 _ **March 17th[12:56 PM]-Year-1990.**_

 _ **Upper-Junon.**_

( **~Force Your Way-Dissidia 012~** )

It wasn't along before everyone got into position and split up into several groups, taking out the ShinRa Soldiers that still sided with the President as well as lingering Militas Ultra soldiers that continued to attack through out the City. Thankfully, some of the ShinRa Soldiers who were hesitant with the President's orders were quickly told of the situation and decided to side themselves with Rufus and the Turks, which increased the chances of saving Junon and the civilians without casulties.

St. Andrew followed Tseng through the streets of Upper Junon as fast as they could towards the Branch Office, knowing that the President would be right there. Neither of them liked the idea of having to assassinate their own Company's President just to save many people as well as their jobs and keep Rufus safe, but there was very little choice in that matter. It was unbelievable and unfair.

' _Whoever the hell that yellow-eyed old coot is, if he shows up again, I'm gonna kill him!_ ' St. Andrew thought violently as he cracked the skull of another Militas Ultra soldier that appeared, taking him down easily as he grunted. He kicked violently at another before jabbing him in the stomach, electrocuting the man who screamed in agony before falling limp on the ground.

Tseng had was shooting Militas Ultra Operatives cleanly through the head or chest depending on where he found an opening from a short distance that were coming his way. When one or got up too close to his taste, he whacked them in the jaws with a backward punch that caused them to collaspe before shooting them dead to finish off the job. With another one, he kicked one so hard in the stomach that the Militas Ultra soldier was sent flying straight towards five more operatives that caused them to crash into the ground in a pile

The two Turks then continued on towards the Branch Office, only to be blocked off by six more Militas Ultra Soldiers who prepared to fight. Tseng immediately gunned three of them down and injured three others before St. Andrew had a chance to get even close to the enemies.

"Go to the President! And take him and any with him down!" Tseng ordered, not taking his eyes off the enemies.

Despite hesitating at the number of men, St. Andrew forced himself to remember that the man next to him was the Turks' Second in Command, one of his superiors who had been a Turk for years. The rookie was nowhere near his level yet, and like with Reno, he would be fine.

"Got it, sir!" The redhead responded before running and jumped between two of the Militas Ultra soldiers who were stunned by his reflexes as he then proceeded up the stairs as fast as he could, hearing the gunshots behind him as Tseng took them out before the Wutaiian was surrounded by more which he fought against.

St. Andrew took out more Militas Ultra soldiers as well as President ShinRa's soldiers that stood in his way and using the electricity of his EMR to distract them as much as possible. He was confident in his skills, but this was a life and death situation which also turned into an infiltration mission before finally making it to the Travel Presidental Office which the door was guarded by not ShinRa Soldiers but Militas Ultra soldiers.

"Outta the way, Dick-Squad!" St. Andrew shouted, cleanly smashing the two men's helmets and fracturing their skulls before he bursted right through the doors which was filled already, which he had expected. ( **~End Force Your Way~** )

What he didn't expect was that the President had company and with the President cornered and held by two Militas Ultra operatives, it wasn't a good company at all.

The man looked more like an old-school Navy Officer plus pirate consider the guy's Eye-Patch. He was facing the President who was glaring at him with a mixture of panic and anger.

"How dare you do this to me!?" The President yelled loudly. "I disbanded my Turks! I disowned that useless brat! What more do you want!?"

"You haven't got rid of them." Qator Basher replied coldly, not fazed or even showing the slightest of emotion on his expression. "Your Turks once belonged to your son who had a father once already. As such, we cannot have ShinRa stand in our way."

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS!"

"Hmph." Was all Qator said, before hearing the door having slammed open which admitted St. Andrew who stood there, weapon ready. "The Turks managed to survive. I knew they would."

"What!?" President ShinRa gapped, shocked when he recongised St. Andrew, "What are you doing here!?" before shaking his head and deciding to worry about that later, "Nevermind! Turk, don't just stand there! Kill these men!"

St. Andrew hesitated, before standing in a fighting position. The assassination mission just got more complicated.

"Obeying orders from the man who disbanded you?" Qator inquired.

"After I'm done with you, he's next! Orders that I got are top secret!" St. Andrew responded, glaring at the men in front of him.

( **~The Key of Darkness-KH:BBS~** )

Qator wasn't surprised and just snorted, slowly turning to face the younger man, saying, "You have no idea what you had done all those years ago...and I will make sure you will not live to see the future."

Before St. Andrew knew what was happening, he was easily knocked down to the ground when Qator punched him right in the stomach, and the punched him on the back of his head, sending him to the floor with ease and speed that he didn't even see coming. Before the Turk could push himself up, Qator placed his foot onto St. Andrew's head, forcing him to stay down and preventing him from moving.

"Your rebirth has broken the laws of life and death. YOU and all Turks are the new cycle that will trap us all in a loop of time that will never stop, under the new law." Qator told him coldly.

"*Tch* Quit talking crap, man!" St. Andrew grunted, struggling to push himself up. "None of it's making any damn sense!"

"Of course it wouldn't. Your memories are supressed. If you live longer, you will only doom this world and all others." Qator scoffed, pushing the younger man down harder.

He then swifted out of the way from a gunshot which hit one of the Militas Ultra soldiers squarely in the head, causing him to collaspe, dead. The window behind the President and the remaining Militas Ultra soldier was smashed open as Elfe came crashing in from swinging and slashed the back of the man's neck, killing him instantly before rushing over to attack Qator who, seeing this coming, unsheathed his own sword and blocked the woman's attack, making the entire room shake briefly.

"Let St. Andrew go!" Tseng's welcoming voice ordered Qator. St. Andrew never felt so relieved in his entire life.

The Wutaiian Turk had his gun aimed cleanly at Qator's head but didn't fire immediately after the latter's last fast dodging which had admittedly shocked him, so he had to be careful in order to save the younger Turk.

"Tseng, Second in Command of the Turks. You have finally arrived. This is interesting." Qator smirked, "One Second in Command to another in the same room, especially since both had been reborn from one life to another."

' _This guy's Second in Command of Militas Ultra!? No wonder he's tough!_ ' St. Andrew thought frantically in his mind. Still, he had to figure out how to get out this situation without forcing Tseng to make the wrong choice. Struggling to hold his EMR upward despite the fact that he had Qator's booted foot on his head making it difficult, St. Andrew pushed the botton on his weapon, sending a surge of electricity, zapping the man which forced him to lift his foot from the Turk.

But to the Turks' and Elfe's shock, Qator grunted before kicking St. Andrew so hard in the face that he was sent flying right into Tseng who was pushed and thrown back along with the rookie nearly down the stairs. Qator then swipped Elfe's sword from her grip before grabbing her fist despite her kicking him in the stomach and face which, despite the struggling of punches and kicks and dodges, he successfully grabbed her by the wrist and flung her out of the room where she crashed on top of the two Turks.

"You do not belong in any world." Qator said, turning his attention to the President who stepped back in fear. The Militas Second in Command pulled out a handgun of his own, only for Tseng to rush in and slammed his body right into the eye-patched man's sending him through the hole in the wall. It should've been the end of it, but the sounds of a helicopter filled their ears as St. Andrew and Elfe joined the Wutaiian. The trio grunted as a rope was seen and Qator held on as he was lifted up into the air by the Militas Ultra chopper.

"Let's finish this properly another day, Tseng. I'll be waiting." Qator snickered as he was air-lifted to safety, leaving the Turks and Elfe unable to finish him off. ( **~End the Key of Darkness~** )

After watching their enemies leave, despite the failure of finishing off Militas Ultra, the trio turned their attention to the President who glared at them, after realising how the Turks escaped.

"I don't care who you are, woman! I will have your head for this!" The President yelled angrily, only to be pointed at by Elfe's sword and Tseng's gun.

"Not if you die first." Elfe hissed coldly.

"Traitors!" The President hissed at the Turks this time.

"I believe that word hangs more on your shoulders, Sir." Tseng responded coldly and angrily. "Disbanding the Turks is one thing, but attempting to execute your own son out of lies is unforgivable."

"YOU and Rufus are the ones who were telling lies! I will have you all dead! I will NOT have you run this company! The world is mine!" The President ranted on.

Those were his final words, however...as Tseng pulled the trigger. The President slumped backwards with a clean hole in his forehead that was oozing with blood, with an expression of shock forever on his face. St. Andrew's stomach turned before he looked away to the side closing his eyes, unable to look. Nothing could've been done. The President had been beyond reason...

And it cost him his life.

"Do you regret this?" Elfe inquired after a few moments, lowering her weapon.

"...Yes, but Rufus's safety and the safety of the people in Junon were far more important." Tseng replied after hesitating. He felt himself go cold. He had just killed the President of the ShinRa Company. He was a murderer.

But it had to be done.

"Blame the man who made him blind." Elfe advised, turning to walk out of the room, leaving the two stunned Turks behind. She paused in the doorway, saying for the final time, "You did the right thing." before walking out once more.

' _The right thing, huh?_ ' St. Andrew thought, bitterly and sadly. Lives in Junon were saved, Rufus was saved, and they had at least driven out Militas Ultra...

But this had to be the most difficult part of the Turks' job in their entire lives.

* * *

 _Even though Militas Ultra had been driven out of Junon, the Turks and Rufus had made the difficult decision to end his father's life because of the curse of being delusional, for the future of the Company as well as their own._

 _After parting ways from Highground who had helped to protect the people, it was a few days later that they made the announcement of President ShinRa's death, but had blamed Militas Ultra for the assassination._

 _Afterwards, Rufus was named the new President of the ShinRa Company._

 _Thus, it fell to him to lead on the ongoing War against Militas Ultra, but questions of Qator Basher's words are still yet to be answered, and there had been no sign of DiZ or the mysterious Organization of black coats._

 _The fight continues on._

* * *

 **A/N: Again, I am deeply sorry for the delay of this chapter. It took me ages to figure out how this one would turn out. Ended up combining the previously planned two chapters into one to avoid in the latter to be short. Hopefully it won't take as long for me to update this again in the future.**

 **See you real soon!**


	5. Special Episode 1: Episode Tseng

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay again. I still want to finish this, but it'll take a while. I know how this will go, it's filling in the gaps and ect., that'll take the longest. Well, at least On the Way to a Smile novellas will be released in English on the 30th/31st of October this year. Planning on getting that for christmas.**

 **Anyway, let's continue on, though this time it's the first special episode of the senior Turks!**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy Type-0, Sailor Moon or Pokemon. I do own Arien, though.**

* * *

Special Episode 1: Episode Tseng.

 _"There were risks of being a Turk. Hard decisions to make. Difficult choices to take. I knew that...even when I was a rookie. Everyone in the team makes mistakes. Some can be forgiven, others cannot._

 _We have regrets. But we can't turn back from the choice of becoming a Turk._

 _I've made my fair share of mistakes. But..."_

"YOU and Rufus are the ones who were telling lies! I will have you all dead! I will NOT have you run this company! The world is mine!" The President ranted on.

Those were his final words, however...as Tseng pulled the trigger. The President slumped backwards with a clean hole in his forehead that was oozing with blood, with an expression of shock forever on his face.

The Wutaiian Turk's eyes widened as he saw what he had done. He killed him. Tseng had just killed the President of the ShinRa Company. He quickly schooled the expression to keep his normal features, but at the expression of St. Andrew's face at the corner of his eye, he felt like turning away himself. But he couldn't.

( **~Missing You-KH2.5 HD ReMix~** )

 _"Kiling the President of the Company I serve, even though he betrayed us and his own son, and to execute us...is my biggest regret in my entire life."_

"Do you regret this?" Elfe inquired after a few moments, lowering her weapon.

"...Yes, but Rufus's safety and the safety of the people in Junon were far more important." Tseng replied after hesitating. He felt himself go cold. He had just killed the President of the ShinRa Company. He was a murderer.

But it had to be done.

"Blame the man who made him blind." Elfe advised, turning to walk out of the room, leaving the two stunned Turks behind. She paused in the doorway, saying for the final time, "You did the right thing." before walking out once more.

Tseng just continued to gaze at the dead body of the President, not saying anything more. He felt dizzy, overwhelmed, disgusted with himself. But as he said, Rufus's safety, the safety of the people in Junon, and for the future of the Company...were important.

 _"Elfe informed me to blame the man, the mysterious visitor who greeted President ShinRa two years prior, for blinding him. What I told her was the truth. It was all I could think about at that moment. Despite the orders from the Vice President at the time, I felt as though I am the traitor._

 _And with Militas Ultra still on the loose, it did not ease my mind. Especially how powerful the Organization's Second in Command was, being able to knock down two Turks and one leader of Highground._

 _For the next two weeks after the Company claimed Militas Ultra responsible for the assassination of the President and the coronation of Rufus becoming the new President, I could barely focus, let alone trust myself to return to duty._

 _I even felt that Commander Veld did not forgive me for what I had done."_

 **(~End Missing You~)**

* * *

 _2 Weeks and 4 Days Later..._

 _ **April 4th [9:32 AM]-Year-1990.**_

 _ **Turks Headquarters-ShinRa Building-Edge.**_

In the passing of the events happened in Junon, things were rather glum in the ShinRa Company for the Turks. Especially for it's second in Command, Tseng. While things had been relatively quiet and once again Militas Ultra made themselves silent, it didn't ease anyone's mood. They tried to keep tabs on the enemy, but everyone noticed how self-absorbed Tseng was looking lately, as though he still hasn't come to terms for his actions.

He was in his office at that moment, in fact, going through the files, reports, debriefings, anything and everything to get him back into his game. Nothing worked, and Tseng sighed before putting another piece of paper aside and buried his face in his hands, feeling a migrain coming in.

 _"I thought I could distract myself with my work, to forget the raged-terror of the incident. But each time I succeeded for a moment, it came right back to me like a gunshot into my head."_

A knock on the door made Tseng to lower his hands and utter a soft, "Come in." and regretted it instantly. He wasn't really in the mood to greet any of the other Turks just yet. He avoided their questions each time they confronted him.

The door opened and admitted the familiar figure of Veld who was carrying a ShinRa issued coffee cup, placing it onto his Second in Command's desk despite that Tseng lowered his gaze, unable to meet his superior's eyes.

"I thought you could use some coffee." said Veld. "You look like you haven't slept in weeks."

"Forgive me for being in a foul mood, sir, but unfortunately, it is because I haven't had much sleep in two weeks." The Wutaiian Turk sighed, taking a sip of the coffee and sighed. At least his mentor put in the right amounts of coffee beans, a bit of milk and only half a teaspoon of sugar. "Thank you for the coffee."

The director of Turks nodded, before sighing, "Any progress?"

Tseng shook his head, "None of the enemy's current whereabouts, I'm afraid. I've yet to decipher their Second in Command's name. There is no Idenifiction information on him or any of it's other members as of this point."

"I meant you." Veld corrected, deeply.

"I beg your pardon?" Tseng blinked, a bit surprised.

The older man sighed before taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of his lieutenant. "Tseng, even though you have years of experience in the field and command to one day take over should anything happen to me, ever since the incident in Junon two weeks ago, you've been, shall we say, distracted. Everyone has noticed, as have I. You barely even made knowlage to Balto's report last week. I want to know if you made any progress of recovering from such an ordeal."

 **(~Sadness and Guilt*Aqua's Theme-KH:BBS*~)**

Tseng tried not to look away as his superior as he said this. But the more Veld spoke of what was happening, the more his guilt attempted to surge and burst. By the time the older man was finished, the Wutaiian sighed.

"...Not much progress, I'm afraid." Tseng finally admitted. "Well I am fully aware of what the President's father attempted to do to him as well as all of us, I...never felt so ashamed to be responsible for his death. How can I move on as something as assassinating the leader of the Company?"

"I admit, even I had not fully expected him to simply do that, and to go as far as killing him is unforgivable." Veld nodded, but continued, "However, what I find more unforgiving is the fact that he was willing to disown his own son and execute him as well as those who have been loyal to the Company for years. Not only that, it had begun with a man whom hasn't been seen in two years, and now we have Militas Ultra on our heads. He has put many innocent lives into unnecessary dangers."

"It is similiar to what the Highground leader Elfe has told me on the day of the former President's death. However, no matter how many times I have told myself this, I cannot simply forgive myself for my actions. It makes me feel like a traitor to the Company." Tseng closed his eyes.

Veld frowned, but nodded. He understood what Tseng was talking about. Killing a traitor to the Company, whether he or she was an executive or an employee, SOLDIER or a Turk who would threaten the Company and the other executives was one thing or another. But to kill the President who had betrayed the Turks and willing to throw away Rufus and having made a deal with an enemy Organization who in the end still attempted to kill him was another. Still, the fact that many people would've died and the world be in turmoil should the most powerful Company in the world fade from existance and allow a group of terrorists take over was haunting. Rufus knew that, and he gave the order, because the young new President knew, his father was beyond words.

"No one blames you for you actions, Tseng." Veld finally spoke again. "Especially not me, if that's whom you're worried about angering the most. You did as you were ordered. As Rufus has said, his father was beyond saving."

 **(~End Sadness and Guilt*Aqua's Theme*~)**

He then snorted in contempt, "Or are you still blaming yourself for me saving your life two years ago from those monsters controlled by the boy in the Mask?"

Tseng sighed in no small amount of frustration. "It was my recklessness that put you into risking your life in the first place, sir."

"Yet it was my decision to save you. While certain mistakes I will not tolorate, unfortunately no one in this team is perfect. Not even me. You know that as well as I do." Veld pointed out.

 _"The Director was right, of course. No one in the Turks was perfect. But as he said it, my mind was drawn back to that day, when those mysterious creatures appeared out of nowhere, the moment that boy in the mask appeared._

 _As did the other man."_

* * *

 _2 Years Earlier...During the events of "Sailor Moon 0-Birth By Sleep..._

 _ **May 12th [3:03 PM]-Year-1988.**_

 _ **Turks Headquarters-ShinRa Building-Edge.**_

( **~The Mako City-CRISIS CORE FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

Tseng moved in steady pace towards the door of Veld's office and knocked, before entering after being given permission to enter. It was rare these days to be called by his mentor for a mission unless it was really important. But given the rest of the team had their own assignments and Tseng had finished the recent reports, he was the only other Turk available.

"Ah, Tseng. I've been expecting you." Veld greeted, even though there was no smile upon this greeting. He held a serious expression on his face, which immediately told the 20 year old young man that his mentor wanted to get straight to business. "There's an assignment that you're best qualified for, as there is a certain, well, call it a concern that I don't want to get the rest of the team involved."

"Yes sir." Tseng nodded as he stood formally before the commander-in-chief. Whatever the assignment was, the young Wutaiian had a feeling that he was best suited for it that none of the other members of the team were ready for.

"There is supicious activity in within the Midgar Ruins. While it is a restricted area, one of our informats informed Balto earlier of monsters appearing mysteriously out of nowhere. Despite it being inhabited of local wildlife for almost 8,000 years, a strange horde of monsters unseen before have made their pressence." Veld explained.

"Yes, sir. Balto informed me as well. I was about to leave my office to inform you when you called me to come meet you of the issue." Tseng replied.

Veld smirked, "That man has a talent to let us both know when the occassion calls for it." before adding, "Then you know what you must do; I want you to investigate these creatures and should they be a threat to you, eliminate them. We cannot have them running around threatening the lives of the citizens of Edge or the Company. Some may be extremely dangerous, so watch yourself."

"Understood." Tseng nodded.

"I'm counting on you."

( **~End The Mako City~** )

* * *

 _ **Parking Lot-ShinRa Building-Edge.**_

( **~Drops of Poison-KH:BBS~** )

Less then ten minutes later, Tseng exited the elevator into the parking lot underneath the building towards his car when something very unusual caught his eye near the President's personal parking space nearby. As President ShinRa had been out today with two soldiers from the army, apparently he just returned from his shopping trip in Sector 4.

What he saw made the Turk suspicious and he frowned. Because standing in front of the President was an unfamiliar man, close in his eighties, lack of hair, small gray goatee, black goat with white gloves, and very unusual golden-yellow eyes, speaking to him. Apparently Tseng came in the tail end of the conversation or perhaps the mysterious man wasn't there at all, because as the Turk stood in attention when the President approached and walked past him with his two bodyguards, by the time Tseng turned his attention back to the older man, he wasn't there at all.

Not a trace of him. It was as though he simply disappeared into thin air.

' _Was that my imagination? Who was that man? Where could he have gone?_ ' Tseng thought to himself, his frown deepening. He then shook his head and again made towards his car. He didn't have time to ponder on whether he hallucinated or not. He had a mission to attend.

However, by the time Tseng drove off in his black sleek sportsman car out of the parking lot and into the streets of Edge to head over to the Midgar Ruins, he was unaware that the old man hidden himself behind the stone piller that supported the ceiling and smirked as he watched the Wutaiian Turk leave.

Just then, a corridor of Darkness opened up before a boy in a red and black suit with a helmet that looked more like a motorbiker's helmet emerged from it and the elder man turned to face him.

"I managed to force that king and that brat back to the Keyblade Graveyard, Master. They don't even have that old sorcerer's Star Shard with them anymore." The boy reported.

The old man, Master Xehanort, grinned. "Excellent. I suppose I should go and greet the king and the boy and test them. They have outlived their usualness and already know too much."

"You want me to go after Sailor Moon and Aqua next? Or get rid of that lizard Terra's with before I go and greet Ventus?" The boy, named Vanitas, inquired.

"No. I have another assignment for you. The Turks have spotted the Unversed and have sent one of the many who was reborn into this world, and yet like Ventus, their memories of their past have been lost. It would be best you slow them down before they become aware of their awakening." Xehanort responded.

"So you want me to get rid of a Turk?" Vanitas skeptically quired, as Xehanort's smirk only grew.

He gave his response as things were about to get a bit more interesting. ( **~End Drops of Poison~** )

* * *

 _ **May 12th [3:35 PM]-Year-1988.**_

 _ **Midgar Ruins-Overgrowth Slums.**_

By the time Tseng pulled to a stop in front of the crack of the wall which led into the former Slums of Midgar Ruins, it was late afternoon as the sky glowed pink by the sunset. As he exited his car, the Wutaiian Turk gazed up at the once massive and successful city, now an anbandoned rubble, covered by years of growth of ferns, trees, flowers and wandering wildlife for inhabits that weren't human. After making a quick checklist to see that he had enough ammo on him, a back-up pistol, plus Materia of special kinds, the Turk edged his way into the ruins and began to carefully analyze his surroundings.

Despite that the greenary around him made it feel more like he entered a giant Green house, Tseng couldn't help but fathom that this place was very...familiar. The further he went while mindful of the tree roots and vines, and the wet patches on the ground, the more he began to reach nearly caved in parts of Sector 2, as there was an old billboard sign which strangely looked just like the ones the world has today.

 _"It was rare for anyone to be assigned to investigate Midgar Ruins as it's been abandoned for centuries, but like a few times I came here, whether alone or with another Turk, I always feel a sense of familiarty with this place._

 _Almost as though...this was once my home. I place where I once lived. But that's not possible. Yet why does it always feel like I did live here? Not just myself...but others I've known for a long time."_

A sight was then spotted and Tseng silently hid behind an old growthed building, taking a peek to see what or who it was. His brows furrowed suspiciously as he caught sight of another unfamiliar figure simply standing there, his back to the Turk. What Tseng wasn't aware of was that the figure he saw was Vanitas.

' _What's that young man in the mask doing here? Balto failed to mention of him._ ' Tseng thought to himself. Something was quite strange with the boy who, given the height, may be no older than one of the newer recruits, Reno.

Vanitas, apparently unaware of Tseng's pressence, simply walked around the corner, vanishing. Despite that his mission was to investigate the monsters, Tseng couldn't help but think that the boy should be questioned and, as this was a restricted area, take him with back to HQ for interrogation. The Turk stepped away from his hiding place and made to follow him.

( **~Night of Tragedy-KH:BBS/0.2~** )

Suddenly feeling bad vibes in his vains, Tseng felt pressence behind him and quickly turned around, just as a blue jittering...whatever it was shot out from the ground, and jittered around as if to find the right movement to attack him.

A monster. Very unusual, just as Balto and the Informat mentioned earlier. More then appeared and surrounded Tseng who stood on his guard. He then leaped out of the way as they made to attack one by one, before he responded by pulling out his pistol and fired a shot at one of the monsters' chest, kiling it instantly. But unlike his previous opponents, it didn't drop dead or even spill blood. They simply just...vanished into black and purple mists which faded into nothing, as though they were never there.

"I suppose this is an answer on whether they mean harm or not." Tseng said to himself and prepared to fight. He then fired another shot when another of the monsters leaped to attack and destroyed it before he somersaulted backwards to avoid several more. They were fast, but he was a Turk. He will not fail.

The Wutaiian fired three more shots before any of the three monsters could attack, but when one got up too close for him to fire again, he punched and kicked it which was strong enough to send it flying and he then switched for a Lightning Materia, summoning it's spell and electrocuting it into oblivion. Yet more appeared and now they came in different shapes and sizes, which was a bit of a problem. Still, Tseng refused to back down. So, careful with his Mana, the Turk conjoured another Lightning Spell which weakened five more before dodge-rolled out of the way from one of the bulker monsters who jumped to create an Earthquake.

Tseng was hit and he grunted in pain by this attack before responding of using a Comet Spell from another Materia, making a rain of small Meteorites appear. The attack of his own hit the bulker monster as well as finishing off the other five he attacked earlier and they vanished instantly. He sensed another pressence behind him and jumped to avoid a poison dart from a flower-like monster that looked more like an ugly weed which Tseng instantly burnt with a Fire Materia before it had a chance to attack again. He then heard a screech and noticed two strange bird-like monsters appear and zoom down towards him to attack.

Again he dodged and after reclipping his pistol once he saw that he ran out of the current ones, fired expert shots at the two monsters with perfect ease. They screeched in pain before falling and vanished before they hit the ground while Tseng punched a monster that attempted to attack him from behind without even turning as he did, and it collasped into the ground, unconscious. He calmly turned and shot it dead immediately afterwards.

( **~End Night of Tragedy~** )

Despite the slight exhaustion, Tseng refused to cure himself with a Healing Materia and instead allowed his Mana to flow to full by itself while carefully analyzing to make sure there weren't any more monsters to suddenly appear out of nowhere to attack him. Once the coast was clear, Tseng knew he had to report to Veld as well as inform him of the mysterious invidial he saw earlier.

So he pulled out his PHS and dialed the Director's number and waited patiently while still keeping an eye out for anymore monsters.

( **~Night of a Dark Dream-KH:BBS/0.2~** )

" _You found anything?_ " Veld immediately quired, apparently having known Tseng would ring.

"Yes, sir. The monsters the informat and Balto reported have been confirmed true. They seemed to have appeared unexpectedly. It's difficult to describe how they can appear from thin air, however." Tseng reported.

" _Hmmm...I see. This is troubling news. Report back for a debriefing._ " Veld replied.

"Before I do, sir, I think you should know something else. Before those things attacked me, I saw a boy in a mask alone heading deeper into the ruins. He seems close to possibly fifteen or sixteen years old."

That caught Veld by surprise as Tseng heard a soft gasp coming from the Director on the other end of the phone. As the brief silence went on, Tseng considered on requesting to follow the boy, but then thought better and instead waited for his mentor's reply and next order. Then the reply finally came.

" _Find him, and question him on what he is doing. If he causes trouble, you are to bring him in for interrogation on why he was in the Ruins. Be on your guard. I will be there shortly._ " Veld ordered firmly.

"Understood." Tseng replied, before the two men hung up and he put his phone away, before heading into the direction where the masked boy vanished to despite that it would take him a while to find him, but Tseng was a patient man...when he kept his anger in check.

No mission was impossible for the Turks, after all. ( **~End Night of the Dark Dream~** )

* * *

 _ **May 12th [4:28 PM]-Year-1988.**_

 _ **Midgar Ruins-Sector 5.**_

While Tseng had to fight his way a few occassions as he followed the footprints of the mysterious masked boy, he eventually found himself in another ruined sector which had caved in walls, broken plate pieces, more greenary growth and an abandoned Church that strangely looked almost untouched. Unlikes the rest of Midgar, this place has been around even longer than the ruined city itself. Tseng gazed at the old building that, even though had damages of it's own, was left untouched by the Calamity that destroyed the city.

"I wonder..." Tseng muttered to himself. He checked the soils and noted that the footprints seemed to have stopped at the steps of the Church itself. Was the boy in the mask hiding in there? Why would he come to a place like this?

Knowing that the only way to find out was to check, the Wutaiian Turk carefully crept up the stairs before crouch down hid by the side of the doorway as the doors had been lost ages ago as well. He peeked around the corner, but frowned in concern as the place seemed...empty. Nothing but broken seats, destroyed pillars, and a back door behind a small pool of crystal clear water. No sign of the mysterious masked boy.

Had he taken the back door to somewhere else? Or was he hiding there? Tseng didn't know. The Turk slowly stepped inside, checking his surroundings as the inside of this place too had greenery all around him, even the broken windows had long disintigrated after years of abandonment.

 _"This Church as many mysterious of it's own. More so than what triggered the War that seemingly split the world into many. Legend says that eons before Midgar was constructed, the world had many special kinds of people; people who could listen and feel the planet itself._

 _Could this be one of their original locations? Or perhaps simply like the Church in Kalm? There's something about this place that is strikingly familiar. It's almost like, I've been here many times."_

Tseng paused halfway as he continued to look around, the emphasis feeling of familiarity somewhat surging again through his vains. But as Tseng was about to approach the back door after mentally critizing himself for linging too long, he suddenly felt a sudden sharp pain in his head which made him shut his eyes, almost as though a sudden headache came out of nowhere.

But then sudden images appeared in his mind, almost like...memories.

( **~A Flower in the Slums-CRISIS CORE FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

 _So many images ran into Tseng's mind. He couldn't understand what they mean or why it was happening. All he knew was that he was speaking to a woman, and a little girl with brown hair and emerald eyes inside a house. She shared no resemblence to the woman, and seemed to be angry with Tseng before running away._

 _Then, as though years went by, Tseng had watched the girl grow up into a beautiful young and gentle but strong-willed woman who would come to the Church and tend to the flower bed that was in place inside of the pond._

 _The images then showed Tseng of him approaching the Church again, this time approaching a younger man in a SOLDIER 1st Class Uniform with black spiky hair, looking no older than seventeen years old._

 _"Zack." He heard himself say, like he was actually experiencing it like a memory. "_ _We are to leave for Modeohiem."_

 _"I know." The young man, Zack, replied as he paused. "I just need a minute."_

 _"Aerith's not there right now." Tseng told him, which made the young man turn around and his expression was that of suspicion, his blue eyes, glowing slightly, gazed at him._

 _"How do you know Aerith?" Zack asked._

 _Tseng felt himself become uncomfortable as he replied, "It's a complicated matter."_

 _"Oh really?" Zack mocked. "She didn't mention anything about knowing you."_

 _Somewhat relieved, Tseng then told him, "If that's the case, then I won't either." just as a ShinRa chopper landed behind him, ready to take passengers. The Turks then turned and headed inside the chopper._

 _He heard Zack sigh and then say, sarcastically, "Yeah, well, whatever I suppose."_

( **~End A Flower in the Slums~** )

* * *

 _ **May 12th [7:45 AM]-Year-1988.**_

 _ **World-Earth: Location-Neo Tokyo, Japan.**_

A little six year old blonde-haired girl had just tripped and fell, and then she was helped by a nice seventeen year old girl with silver long hair in the same hair-style as the child, and the two looked at each other for the first time, their eyes widening slightly at the resemblence they shared.

As the Silver Crystal within the teenager's fuku pockets glowed slightly in light while her body was in another world.

* * *

 _ **May 12th [4:45 PM]-Year-1988.**_

 _ **World-Midgar: Location-Sector 5, Midgar Ruins.**_

As the pain sedated on it's own, Tseng found himself breathing hard, the lingering feeling of the agony in his mind still there. The Wutaiian blinked slowly as his vision returned to normal, and to his surprise and confusion, he found himself on his knees, his hands on his head. Once his head cleared, the Turk slowly stood up, breathing shallowly.

"What in Leviathan's name just happened?" Tseng asked himself. Nothing like that happened before, and he had certainly no idea what those images where or why there seemed like they were like...his memories. It didn't make sense at all. He couldn't have been in the times of when Midgar was still inhabitable.

Yet why did he feel like he was?

Tseng didn't have time to ponder on those thoughts, because suddenly a dark blast of blue fire appeared from the back door and hit the Turk right into the chest, sending him flying backwards and blown out of the Church where he hit the ground hard as he screamed. He landed on his back, gasping in pain as the burns from the apparent unusual fire spell faded from his body, but still left him breathless. As he grunted while struggling to push himself up, his target calmly walked out of the Church, approaching him.

( **~The Key-KH:BBS~** )

"You..." Tseng hissed, glaring at the boy who attacked him. "Where did you learn how to use a Fire Materia like that?" He demanded.

"Fire Materia? Don't make me laugh." Vanitas scoffed, pausing halfway from the Turk. "I don't have any _Materia_ on me. Just the power stronger than marbles with magic to play with for losers like you."

"Then I take that you're not human if you are capable of that." Tseng stated, stumbling to his feet as he stood in defense, in case he had to fight this unusual teenager who no doubt was dangerous, and ignoring the fact that the masked boy called him a 'loser'.

The masked boy snorted, "If you're smart enough to point out that obvious understatement, then it's no wonder you're still around as it is. Too bad you and everyone else in this world won't be around any longer when the darkness takes over. Then again, you won't live to even see the end of everything or the beginning of a new era."

That was enough for Tseng to say that this boy was much more dangerous and like those mysterious monsters, he had to be stopped. The Wutaiian Turk pulled out his pistol and declared with authority, "I was ordered to take you into custody for questioning, and I hoped to ask of you to come quietly. But now you leave me with no choice."

( **~End The Key~** )

He stood in a fighting stance.

( **~Enter the Void-KH:BBS~** )

"Go ahead and try." Vanitas challenged coldly, holding out his hand. Out of the darkness and hints of electricity, a black and read gear like weapon appeared in his hand which made Tseng gasp in shock at the sudden appearence of the weapon, before the Wutaiian quickly growled and stood ready.

The Turk decided to see if he can at least knock the boy out rather than just kill him, still intend on obeying the orders. So he flared up a Fire Spell from his Fire Materia at the boy, but to his shock, instantly disappeared before reappearing behind him, taunting, "Too slow." before knocking Tseng forward.

He quickly recovered and casted Lightning which hit Vanitas by surprise and then raced forward before punching and kicking at him to lower his opponent's guard down. However, as Tseng made to land another hit, Vanitas teleported once again and made to slash his Keyblade down at the Turk who somersaulted out of the way, causing the weapon to smash the ground, sending dirt and small rocks flying in the air. This was the distraction Tseng needed as he Casted Ice and a hunk of it appeared over Vanitas's head, fell and hit him hard, but not enough to completely knock him out.

As Tseng then attempted to switch out from his normal standard ammo to Sleepel Ammo, Vanitas instantly vanished again before reappearing next to him and whacked the Turk to the side while Tseng yelled out before flipping in the air and landed in a crouched position on the ground and then rolled out of the way to avoid Vanitas' dark Fire spell. When Vanitas appeared next to Tseng again, the latter kicked him hard in the stomach, causing him to be flown back, but he flipped in the air and recovered.

"Pathetic!" The masked boy scoffed, brushing his stomach as though it hadn't hurt at all and then zoomed straight towards the Turk who quickly casted another Lightning Spell which forced Vanitas to stop before he counterattacked by casting his own Dark Lightning and the two bolts struck each other and caused a small explosion between, dust flying everyway and unfortunately made Tseng unable to see where his opponent was.

Which was why he failed to see Vanitas to his left as the latter whacked him hard with his Keyblade, sending Tseng flying out of the dust and crashing onto the ground once again and losing his pistol in the progress. The Turk panted and struggled to climb back up, as the masked boy stepped out calmly from the fading dust cloud. Fortunately, the Turk managed to cast Cure on himself to at least restore his health to 80% but now had to be careful as his Mana was running low and Vanitas was dangerously fast and strong.

Vanitas then casted another blast of energy at Tseng who, despite his mana, quickly held up his arm and casted a Barrier from the Barrier Materia, blocking the attack which exploded and caused another cloud of dust. This time the Turk leaped out of the way and out of the dust and just as he predicted, Vanitas appeared. This time he was ready and the Turk kicked low at the enemy's legs, knocking him down and Vanitas cried out in alarm as he fell face first on the ground. But before Tseng could use the sleepel to end the battle, Vanitas grabbed him by the ankle and with sudden ease pulled him down onto the ground with him where he hit hard while the boy himself teleported again and reappeared half way from the older man, standing.

"Not bad. For a Turk. But you're really weak in battle." Vanitas stated as he watched Tseng struggle to stand up. "Doesn't matter. As far as reality goes, you're finished." he continued as he held up his Keyblade as it gathered energy creating a blue orb.

"I don't think so!" A familiar voice only Tseng knew yelled, and before anyone knew it, while Vanitas was distracted, he was suddenly knocked to the side and flown into the pile of rubble next to the Church by a Firaga Materia. Then Tseng was healed by the familiar flow of Cure Materia, as the familiar voice asked, "Are you alright, Tseng?"

The Wutaiian Turk, fully healed, stood up and saw Veld approach him and helped the younger man up further. "Sir!" Tseng muttered, as relief washed over him. "I'm fine."

Neither one had the time to say anything further as Vanitas suddenly appeared half way across the two men and despite the helmet, both Turks could tell was livid now.

"Whether this battle ends with that boy dead or alive, we will not lose!" Veld informed his Lieutenant firmly, taking a fighting stance.

"Yes, sir. No mission is impossible for the Turks!" Tseng nodded in agreement as he once again took a stance for round 2.

Vanitas thrusted out multiple dark fires at the duo who jumped out of the way to avoid his attack before Veld responded by launching a huge gush of Watera from the Water Materia to wash over Vanitas who teleported to avoid in getting wet, which was why he'd failed to realise that Tseng casted another Lightning to electrocute him, shocking the masked by who screamed out. Both Turks then charged and punched, kick and whacked at the opponent, sending him flying back once more.

Though Vanitas recovered again and launched himself at the Turks who blocked him with their Barrier Materia before Veld punched him squarely at the helmet and Tseng jumped before kicking the masked boy in the head which knocked him back again. Before Vanitas could teleport, Tseng quickly fired despite using Sleepel, knocking the Keyblade out of the boy's grasp as it flew before landing tip deep into the ground. To the two men's shock, the Sleepel didn't have any effect at all, almost as though Vanitas was immune to it.

None the less, both Turks nodded and then charged, but were forced to stop when Vanitas teleported away again and reappeared next to his Keyblade, pulling it out from the ground. Still, the two Turks decided another idea and casted double Comet Spell, and Vanitas failed to teleport away while having made the mistake to try and summoned a dark Meteor spell of his own and was hit and rained on by the attack, screaming until a small explosion surrounded him. Vanitas was thrown back before crashing onto the ground on his back, seemingly defeated.

( **~End Enter the Void~** )

Tseng and Veld both panted before standing straight and shared a glance, the latter feeling and looking embarrassed and guilty for having been reckless and having had his mentor arrive to the rescue during a battle and failing to bring in the Masked boy for interrogation.

"Sir...I..." Tseng began.

"You can explain later, Tseng. Right now, I believe we can get on in taking this unusual mad teenager into custody and for questioning." Veld politedly cut him off.

"Yes, sir." The Wutaiian Turk nodded. However, as he sensed a pressence behind him, another Bulky monster appeared and made to attack him from behind which left Tseng no time to move out of the way. Fortunately, Veld noticed and gasped.

( **~Face it-KH:RE-Chain of Memories~** )

"Tseng, look out!" Veld exclaimed, shoving his Lieutenant out of the way to the ground but couldn't move on time himself as the monster punched him so hard that he flew five feet away and crashed hard onto the ground, much to Tseng's horror.

"SIR!" Tseng exclaimed, horrifed, before growling angrily at the monster and casted a Lightning Spell to weaken it before standing up and attacked it with his martial arts skills and finished it after changing back to his standard Ammo. The sound of Vanitas' laughter then caught his attention as the Wutaiian turned sharply to where Vanitas was defeated and his eyes widened in shock as the boy in the mask stood up. To further the shock, the darkness from the defeated monster flew straight into the body of Vanitas who grinned behind his mask.

"Those monsters...you control them at will?" Tseng asked, shocked beyond belief. That boy in the mask really isn't human.

"Yeah, I control them. I can send them out anywhere I want, and no matter how much anyone defeats them, most flow right back into me. Not that what I told you will help you much. As I said before, you and your gramps there are facing doom, along with everyone else. I'd say...in a day or two, things will change." Vanitas explained. "My work here is done. Consider yourself, the starting point."

With that, Vanitas summoned a Corridor of Darkness behind him and stepped backwards into it, vanishing from sight before Tseng had the chance to tell him to wait or stop. The boy in the mask was already gone. ( **~End Face it~** )

Tseng stood there for a moment, pondering on what Vanitas was talking about, before shaking away those thoughts as more important and worrying matters came into mind. Gasping in rememberance, the Turks' Second in Command hurried over to Veld, crying out his name as he knew that he needed to call for help to get Veld treated for his injuries.

* * *

 _ **May 16th [10:11 AM]-Year-1988.**_

 _ **Edge General Hospital.**_

Four days had passed since the mission in Midgar Ruins, and despite what Vanitas had said, nothing seemed to change. There was no apocalypse or disaster happening to the world. No warnings or anything. Even Vanitas himself and the monsters he controlled seemed to have simply vanished without a trace. But Tseng knew that the Turks had to watch themselves should that masked boy and his horde returned.

Right now, though, he had another important thing to attend. The Wutaiian Turk entered the Patients recovery Ward and approached the thankfully still alive and healing Veld who sat up in the hospital bed and acknowlaged his entrance with a nod.

"Tseng." Veld greeted.

"Sir...it's good to see that you're recovering well." Tseng replied, standing next to the bed where his superior currently rested. He noticed newer scars that had stopped bleeding, but was permamently there.

Veld chuckled, "When have I never recovered?"

( **~Understanding One Another*Roxas's Theme Coded Version-KH2.5 HD ReMix*~** )

The Wutaiian nodded, before lowering his gaze, guilt pilling over the guilt of having been responsible for the injuries his superior had endured. "Sir...I'm so sorry. It's because me being reckless and not paying attention, and failing to move in time...you got hurt."

"Don't worry about it." Veld shook his head. "It was already my decision to save you even had you noticed on time. The timing did not matter."

"Even so...you saved me twice. I owe you more than that." Tseng replied. "Far worse, I failed to bring that boy for questioning."

The older man sighed, "I admit, he was...well, bloody hard to describe on how inhuman he was. Let's put it that way. Even if we had succeeded in taking him in, I doubt even the detention cells would have held him for long. Has there been any signs of him or those monsters?"

Tseng shook his head, "No, sir. Neither one has been seen. Even Balto and the informats had not heard anything of their whereabouts, and the world is still peaceful. Well, as peaceful as it can get."

"I see...Well, inform me if you hear anything further of their whereabouts. Otherwise, keep this incident between the two of us and act as you normally would for your work." Veld responded.

"Yes, sir."

"And Reno?"

"He has yet to learn of the incident. As far as we're concerned, all Reno knows is that you and I were both involved in a top secret and dangerous mission which resulted in your injuries." Tseng explained. "Same goes to Rude and the rest of the team."

"Good." Veld approved, before shuddering slightly, "That kid may be skilled and surprisingly fast, and I have a feeling he will become Third in Command one day, I'd hate to see him run in straight head into that masked kid's path."

Tseng shuddered slightly at that thought as well. "As do I, sir." He then asked, "Have you heard when they will release you from recovery, sir?"

"Another three days. Two if I'm lucky." Veld replied. "It's been a while since I last had some time off."

"I see." Tseng replied, before asking, "Sir...I know it has happened on occassions before I was promoted to Second in Command...why did you save me back there?"

Veld looked a bit embarrassed, before clearing his throat and answered, "As I said, it was my decision. More than that...I...failed to save my beloved daughter Felicia years ago as well as my wife. Even today, I still hate myself for it. That is why I vowed to never fail in saving anyone I care about again. That includes the Turks. I guess you could say I also acted recklessly."

He then chuckled and shrugged with one shoulder, "I suppose even I still make mistakes. I don't blame you, Tseng, and I never will. Not for something like this."

That made sense, Tseng thought. But more than anything, it made him feel a bit better, knowing that Veld has forgiven him, and the fact that the usually strict man really did have a heart put the Wutaiian's own heart at ease. "Sir...thank you."

 _"Those words Veld had told me, it put my mind at ease, as did to my heart. Which is why I vowed to lead the Turks the way he does one day."_

"Make sure to rest properly. Everyone is looking forward to your return." Tseng told him gently after a comfortable moment of silence.

"I will make sure of it. At least there are no major assignments at the moment." Veld replied.

"Indeed, sir. Things had been slow for the last four days. I will let you know should anything happen again." Tseng informed him, "I have to admit...leading the team isn't easy."

That made Veld laugh. "Welcome to my world."

 _"I knew then, even by remembering my days as a rookie, I wanted to become the Turk that Veld was, because to me, he was the ideal Turk. I vowed to never make mistakes in hurting anyone I cared about either. Whether I had the regrets of doing something I can never forgive myself for..._

 _Veld would always be there to support me, given the Orders I was told to do_

 _For two years, that boy in the mask and his monsters never made their appearences again, which led everyone to believe that someone else has dealt with them. I also told Veld of the mysterious man I encountered before I left for Midgar, and like that boy, Veld ordered to watch out for him, and yet even he wasn't seen since them._

 _Perhaps he too has been defeated. But his curse on the President had already been casted."_

( **~End Understanding One Another*Roxas's Theme Coded Version*~** )

* * *

 _ **April 4th [10:01 AM]-Year-1990.**_

 _ **Turks Headquarters-ShinRa Building-Edge.**_

"Tseng?"

Tseng blinked before looking up and realised that Veld was watching him patiently, waiting for to respond to an unheard query or comment. The former didn't realise he'd been drawn into his memories within his mind until now.

"I'm sorry, sir. My mind wandered for a moment."

"I understand." Veld nodded. "Tseng, you do remember what I told you, don't you?"

The Wutaiian thought about it, and more he did, the more he realised that yes, he did remember everything Veld told him two years ago. For some reason, he put him suddenly on ease, knowing that Veld did not blame him made him relieved.

( **~Friends in My Heart-KH2~** )

"Yes, sir. You're right." Tseng nodded, smiling softly for the first time in days. "While my sins for what I had done in Junon may never be forgiven, it was still an order by the family of ShinRa, whether it was Rufus or his father, and I took it, as a Turk. The only thing I can at least to is try and prevent it from happening again, and help in finding and defeating Militas Ultra."

Veld smiled at his Lieutenant's response. "Good. Because I think everyone else has been driving themselves mad from trying to figure out why you haven't been yourself lately. I think the fact that you have somewhat recovered would make them relieved."

Tseng chuckled, "I suppose I do owe them an apology for my behavior."

"And a break from all that paperwork will do you a world of good as well for a little while. Perhaps a little snack from the Cafeteria would help until the next meeting which will be held at 11:AM sharp." Veld suggested.

"I would gladly appreciate it, sir." Tseng replied, standing from his chair and followed his mentor out of the office, feeling somewhat back to his normal self again.

 _"It's strange to admit it, but remembering that memory has again put me at ease. While I have another regret in my life, it was still important, for the sake of the Company, and the world._

 _That is a memory I will always keep close in my mind, and as a Turk, I will continue to do my duty._

 _I promised that I would do everything I could for the sake of the Turks._

 _TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4._

* * *

 **A/N: I've been driving myself nuts on how Episode Tseng would turn out in this story for quite sometime before I can move on to the fourth chapter of the main story. The next chapter we return to the main story, though how that will play out, I don't know yet. But this story will be finished, even if it kills me(probably won't be finished until after I get a new computer most likely).**

 **Until then, see you all in the next chapter!**


	6. Trouble at the Beach

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay again. Been on a writer's block and everyday life caught up with me. Well, this is back now!**

 **Anyway, let's continue on!**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy Type-0, Sailor Moon or Pokemon. I do own Arien, though.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Trouble at the Beach.

 _Continuing from "Episode Tseng"..._

 _ **April 4th [11:00 AM]-Year-1990.**_

 _ **Turks Headquarters-ShinRa Building-Edge.**_

It's been two weeks and four days since the incident in Junon, the betrayal of their own President of ShinRa Company. A private funeral was held to prevent the rest of the world knowing what had happened, but it felt wrong to the Turks. Yet they had no choice. Rufus has been made their new President now, and Veld had requested the Security to be upgraded to Level 3 alert in case there was another traitor within the Company. Thus far, it's been clear and once again Militas Ultra had disappeared. There had been no word on the mysterious Highground either.

The newer Turks still couldn't believe that Rufus' father had ultimately intended on disbanding them and killing his own son. St. Andrew was still in shock for having been there to witness the murder of the man who had been made a fool by some old guy, plus their enemy. Since the incident, he'd end up awakening in cold sweat after vivid nightmares that repeated the whole thing over and over, and it didn't help when a couple days ago it decided to take it to the next level; the Turks on exile, Rufus arrested for treason, and a death warrent on their heads.

"St. Andrew?"

The rookie yelped, startled out of his dazed thoughts and turned to glare at Rosalind who'd spoken his name. "Dammit, Rosie! Ya' tryin' to give me a heart attack or somethin'!?"

"You were about to fall asleep and the meeting is about to start." The young woman responded firmly.

"This is the fifth time in two weeks you nearly dozed off." Rafe shook his head in disappointment.

St. Andrew rolled his eyes, failing to cover up a yawn. "If ya guys really wanna know? I had a crap two weeks and four days counting 'cause I couldn't get a decent night's sleep. Ever since Militas Ultra screwed things up for us in Junon and our new Prez's old man tried to kill him and us before Tseng killed said old man, I've been havin' nightmares every damn time I close my eyes, for Ifrit's sake. Couple days ago it decided to give me another reason to be stressed; with us having a death warrant, plus Rufus arrested. Happy now?" He explained snappishly.

"Never knew nightmares bothered you." Freya commented, and judging by her tone, she actually sounded sorry and worried about him.

"...I shouldn't be like this. Turks don't get nightmares!" St. Andrew pointed out, feeling embarrassed. "It's humiliating."

"Nothin' humiliating about nightmares." Reno spoke up as he and Rude both took a seat next to each other near Rosalind and St. Andrew, having caught-tail of the conversation. The older redhead then added, "I think we're all pretty much stressed with what the hell's been happening. Man, even I had trouble sleepin' lately, and I wouldn't be surprised that Tseng had it much worse than the rest of us."

The redhaired rookie blinked in surprise by this response. While he was a little annoyed by Reno's 'father knows best' attitude, St. Andrew had to admit he wasn't expecting it. Before he could ask how Reno knew about this, however, both Veld and Tseng, who for the first time in weeks, looked somewhat back to normal. Everyone else, while knowing that Reno was right and that they all had been stressed, gazed at the Wutaiian Turk curiously. Whatever happened, Tseng looked as though he calmed down or something.

"Is everyone accounted for?" Veld inquired sternly to all of the Turks who nodded silently, with a soft 'Yes, sir' heard. He nodded in approval, "Good. First of all, before we begin, Tseng has something to say."

As expected, Tseng nodded before clearing his throat, and, somewhat awkwardly, spoke to the rest of the team, "I realise that you may have noticed that...I have not been myself lately, given the circumstances for the incident almost three weeks ago. Ever careful thinking, I've come to accept that my actions were due to orders, and that there were no alternatives, while they may not be forgiven. We can only work hard to ensure it does not happen again. I am deeply sorry for concerning you all."

Much to Tseng's relief, everyone else looked rather relieved as well despite that they still didn't like what had happened, but like the Second in Command, they accept that there wasn't much of a choice and the late President was a traitor.

"Not your fault, boss. 100% Of that goes to those damn Militas Ultra, all the way." Reno told him, smirking. "It's like you said; we have to make sure it doesn't happen again and the only way to do that is to get rid of those idiots and to do that, we have to figure out what the hell they're doin' before we can strike and before they strike again."

The rest of the team nodded in agreement, feeling relieved that Tseng was somewhat okay now. The Wutaiian mentally relaxed.

"Thank you. Speaking of the enemy, shall we get started?" Tseng responded, and the Turks and Veld nodded.

( **~The Mako-Controlling Organization-CRISIS CORE: FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

"As we have learned our very well organized and dangerous Militas Ultra can be, not to mention highly manipulative, they must have a secret agent within the Company. Or possibly many bases through out near Edge and the Midgar Ruins. Given how we have searched every and any possibly salutions despite the security upgrade, I'd like reports of their agendas." Veld spoke.

The Turk Director turned to Balto, inquiring, "Balto, what have you learn during investigation?"

The scarred Turk nodded, explaining, "I have spotted one of the soldiers of our enemy and secretly followed him, sir. It appears that they have an operation running within the sewers connecting to the train station and I fear they are working on something that will most likely endanger innocent civilians."

"They're not gonna put a bomb in trains or something, are they!?" Freya exclaimed, sounding horrified. None of the Turks looked any less worried with that thought.

"If they do that, that's like thousands of people dead!" A violet-haired female Turk added. "Dear Shiva, that would also damage the system."

"Or maybe they're gonna hack into the train's system and hold many people hostage. That's another possibilty." Rafe spoke of his own concerns.

"Or perhaps secretly hide the bomb into the train and plant it somewhere else in the City." Rude firmly said with a deep frown.

Reno felt his stomach drop at all three terrible scenarios, before turning to Veld and Tseng and asked, "Uh, if either one is right or it's somethin' more dangerous, we're not, ya' know, gonna do what the guys back 8,000 years ago did and sacrifice some people just to prevent that from happenin', are we?"

"Unless it's the last resort, no. The only lives I want to see taken is those of Militas Ultra, and Rufus does not want any innocent lives lost." Veld answered, sternly, much to Reno's relief. He then questioned, "Why do you say that, Reno?"

"It's just..." Reno began, hesitatedly. "Ever since what happened in Junon and how we're blamin' Militas Ultra for the assassination to keep everyone from figuring out the truth, I feel this awful brooding like somethin' similiar happened before, and I can't help but feel terrible about it. For nearly three weeks, there was an image that came into my head of...the old Sector 7 in Midgar collasping and..."

The redhead pause, shuddered and suddenly found he was beginning to have trouble breathing. After taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he continued, "...And that thousands of innocent people, men, women, children...all killed, though those who were causin' trouble survived. I don't want anything like that happen and we hold responsible for it and pretend it was the bad guys who did it. It's wrong."

A tensed pause as the rookie Turks shared alarmed glances at what Reno was saying. Could something like that really happen if things get too far with Militas Ultra? One thing they came to a mental agreement, Reno was right; it's wrong.

"...I think I understand what you're saying, Reno." Veld admitted, grimly. When the Turks looked at him questionly, he continued, "Something like that is unforgivable and I would rather not have that sort of thing happen by our hands either. Unless things get really out of hand and SOLDIER and the army would have to be dispatched to handle the situation, we will all work into preventing casualties to many innocent lives. So no, as far as Rufus and I are concerned, no lives in the train station shall be lost."

( **~End The Mako-Controlling Organization~** )

Reno breathed a sigh of relief as he slumped slightly in his chair. "Thank Shiva."

"Now then, anything else to report?" Veld inquired to the rest of the team.

A young curlish blond man, another Turk, held up his hand and when given permission to speak, he answered, "I heard rumors that weird uniformed men were spotted in Costa Del Sol yesterday afternoon. Not sure if it's Militas Ultra, but some witnesses who came back from vacation the other day mentioned about being harrassed while demanding answered about a guy they're looking for. Someone who's apparently retired or something."

While the newer Turks shared confused expressions, the senior Turks looked alarmed and Reno and Rude both glanced at each other in shock, the former looking a bit more paler than he already was.

( **~Drops of Poison-KH:BBS~** )

"Uh, sir? Isn't that where...?" Reno began as he turned to Veld, looking rather scared.

"Indeed." Veld nodded to comfirm Reno's half unasked question. "Whether it is Militas Ultra in Costa Del Sol or not, that is left to debate. But if they are looking for him, this is serious trouble."

Reno groaned, "Ah, hell. I was afraid of that."

"Sir?" The young blond Turk asked.

"Classified info. Senior-Turk basis only. Sorry, rookie." Reno quickly interjected.

"If Militas Ultra are there, it won't be classified any longer." Veld warned. After a moment of silence, he gave out new orders, "Balto, you and Rafe see to the sewers and find out more on Militas Ultra stations there. If it is indeed an explosive device or hacking, put a stop to it."

"Yes sir." Balto nodded, and Rafe nodded in agreement.

"Freya, St. Andrew and Rosalind, head to the train stations with a few army members to inform the transmiter managers of the situation and have them shut down the lines should things get out of hand." Veld continued.

"Got it, sir." Freya replied with an excited grin, while St. Andrew mentally groaned and Rosalind nodded firmly with a strong serious expression.

"Alana, you and Patrick are to bodyguard the President."

The two said rookies, the violet-haired woman named Alana, nodded while next to her, a brown-haired young man, apparently, Patrick, both nodded in agreement. They were both skilled in wielding knives.

Finally, Veld turned to the other three remaining Turks, ordering, "Reno, Rude. You both take Jake to Costa Del Sol and investigate the rumors. If it is indeed Militas Ultra, put a stop to them. In the meantime, I think now would be as good as any to find anyone suitable to join the ranks of both SOLDIER and if possible, new Turk candidates. I have a feeling Militas Ultra have grown in numbers in what started out as small group into a very organized terrorists."

"Got it." Reno nodded, as did Jake, the curl-haired young man.

"Hmph. Working with you again." Rude commented to his friend sarcastically.

The redhead grinned, teasingly mocking, "Oh, aren't ya' happy to be with me, partner?" chuckling.

"Whether these candidates are applied for entry in both or not, we need more man power; now more than ever. Tseng and I will continue to monitor the situation. I'm counting on you all." Veld concluded the meeting and the Turks all saluted.

( **~End Drops of Poison~** )

* * *

 _ **April 7th [1:12 PM]-Year-1990.**_

 _ **Eastern Docks-Costa Del Sol.**_

( **~Rays of Sunshine*Destiny Islands-Kingdom Hearts 1.5 ReMIX-Final Mix*~** )

Jake had only visited Costa Del Sol a few times in his childhood during family vacations prior in joining the Turks. Having grown up wealthy in a big household in Kalm, he always got mainly expensive stuff despite asking so little. What he really wanted was to be like everyone else; casual, friendly and some freedom. The Turks provided him that despite his family's objections and wanted him to run a huge sucessful business instead. That was something he and Freya had in common and despite the latter's wild personality similiar to Reno's, the two of them got on quite well, possibly because they craved for freedom to do whatever they wanted and what they felt was right.

Here in Costa, the sun always shone, the waves providing a refreshing backdrop day or night to one's activities. The sun kissed brown bodies of beautiful people at work and play, and many activities.

Of course, this only applied to the beach and the immediate environs. Outside the central resort area, things were different. The closely clustered hotels and beach villas gave way to suburbs, and then to increasingly dilapidated shanty towns. Jake had never been that far out – he had never, properly speaking, even been to the suburbs where most of the local residents lived. And neither have Freya as she once told him she'd like to explore the place during a break one day.

It's too bad he didn't have time to take a dip in the clue crystal clear water on the beach. Instead, in his full black Turk uniform which wasn't the right outfit to wear in a place like this, he had a job to do. Though given the ridiculously high tempretures of the heat, he began to feel dehydrated and sweaty and gross that it even made his hair slightly damp despite being in the sun and not being in the water. Thankfully, as he and his two superiors Reno and Rude stood on the dock of the port after travelling via cargo ship for a few days, Jake wasn't the only one having this problem.

"Man, would I give for a nice, fresh cold beer right now. It's so damn hot I'd might as well walk around in my boxer shorts!" Reno complained, fanning himself with his hand.

Jake couldn't help but chuckle despite trying to cover it up and failed miserably. "No offence, sir, but that would be a sight to remember."

Thankfully, Reno didn't take offence and grinned widely. "Hey, if ya wanna cool down and your forgot to bring in your swimming trunks, you have to take desperate measures. Ya' know what I'm sayin'?"

"Uh...no thanks." Jake replied. "Think I'll just go and buy one if that happened."

"We're here on a job, not for vacation." Rude told Reno firmly. Though mentally, like both younger men, the heat was intense. But that still beat the cold anyday.

Reno rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Don't need to remind us." before scanning the area with his eyes, automatically going into business. "Okay, so if I were those Militas Jerkfaces, where would I be?"

"Aren't we here to find candidates for SOLDIER and Turks too?" Jake pointed out, curiously.

"Well, yeah. But we don't want those guys gettin' our attention and figure that out. First, we take care of the said rumor and see if it's true and it if is, we take them out. Then we'll worry about new rookies for both. Even if it's not, it's better to make sure than end up getting ambushed." The redhead told him.

"If Militas Ultra spot us taking over people here, they would no doubt attack and convince the candidates into joining them instead." Rude added in agreement.

"And since we're apparently on top of their crap list, not to mention it would take forever we we stick together, we're high targets. So here's what we're gonna do; I'll take the west side of town. Rude, you take up the rest of this side. Rookie, you head south further up and don't get caught. We'll meet up back here once we're done." Reno informed.

He then quickly added to Jake, "And if you run into trouble that's too much, hide, run and call for help. No sense in getting you in a situation the same way Rosalind did."

"Yes, sir." Jake nodded. It made sense, once he quickly thought about it. If they sticked together, while the numbers would be good, Militas Ultra could end up seeing them. If they split up, they can easily cover themselves in a crowd or something as long as they don't rush in head first. Plus, as Reno had said, it would save them time to both confirm the rumors and find suitable candidates for both SOLDIER and the Turks.

With that, the trio split up and set out on their assignements. ( **~End Rays of Sunshine*Destiny Islands*~** )

* * *

 _ **April 7th [1:35 PM]-Year-1990.**_

 _ **Southern Inland-Costa Del Sol.**_

This turned out to be a lot harder than he thought. While the people he'd spoken to had confirmed in seeing strenge men in weird uniforms, not a single one had seen the logo of Militas Ultra on their suits, which made it twice as difficult. Still, given what he'd seen, that at least matched the description of the enemy. The question was, who was it that they wanted to find here in Costa Del Sol? And who was the said retired guy? Given what he understood a couple days back, he must be a ShinRa Employee.

' _Maybe he used to be a mechanic? Or a secretary? Army? SOLDIER? Turk?_ ' Jake thought. The last part of his train of thoughts gave him pause. A retired Turk...but it was rare for Turks to have been retired. Not that he heard of, anyway. Whoever he was, maybe it was Turk, that, again, something completely rare, Reno was terrified of.

He mentally chuckled. If this was true, then Jake couldn't help but think that if St. Andrew and Freya found this out, they'd never let Reno live that down.

( **~Steel Arm-Final Fantasy Type 0~** )

Jake was brought out of his thoughts when, as he neared the centre point of town, an area he'd never been do before, he heard voices that made him stop and lean against the stone wall of a building. As he strained to listen in while carefully taking a peak, the young Turk's eyes narrowed. There stood three men, in unmistakenbly Officer uniforms with Militas Ultra logos imprinted on.

"What do you mean 'You haven't found him yet'!?" One of the officers of Militas Ultra demanded, and even though his helmet covered his eyes, the angered frown on the man's face easily screamed fury and anger.

"W-we couldn't find him anywhere, sir!" One of the two terrified lackies stammered. "None of our collagues had luck in finding him either. If he is a Turk under house arrest, he's must've found out we were coming."

' _A Turk under house arrest? Is that the classified info that rookies like me aren't allowed to know?_ ' Jake thought to himself as he hidden himself again, making sure he isn't heard. He didn't even dare to whisper to himself, let alone speak. So he let his mind to all the talking. _'If so, then why here in Costa Del Sol? A beach restort is an easy target if the guy is considered a traitor?_ '

"Don't give me excuses!" The Officer grunted angrily through his teeth. "You either find him or it's your heads that will be on the silver platter! And make sure those other Turks don't get in the way! Kill them on the spot! I will be having a word with the rest of the team!"

"Y-yes, sir!" The two terrified lackies stuttered and quickly ran off, while the officer growled, agitated.

"Those ShinRa scum! Even under house arrest, they hide pretty damn well!" The officer grunted. "If he is not found and killed, the Turks will continue to thrive and eventually get their memories back! Militas Ultra cannot let that happen! Down with the ShinRa!"

( **~End Steel Arm~** )

With his rant over, the Officer stormed off and vanished around the corner, fully unaware that Jake, who'd silently crept to follow the other two Militas Ultra soldiers, had listened in before he vanished around the corner. Thankfully the rookie was unseen and unheard before he sighed and attempted to follow them. It wasn't until he realised that maybe he should report to either Reno or Rude of his status before he got himself into deep trouble, but that left him in losing his targets.

Still, orders were to confirm the rumors and take out the enemy. He suddenly mentally kicked himself for not going after the officer first. Then again, if he hadn't gone for the two lackies first, then no doubt the arrested Turk was in trouble and then they'd really be in trouble. Well, he was following them now, so he had to take them out first to lower the numbers.

Thankfully, he didn't have to search far, as he looked around the corner ten minutes later, Jake spotted his targets standing near another building while having cornered a terrified man in an garnish bright tropical shirt with a hidious colour that made one's eyes burn, and an bright orange swimming trunks and sandles that was ungodly awful. But Jake didn't have time to be a fashion critic. He was here on the job.

"I'm warning you; have you seen a man in a black suit that lives here?" One of the Militas Ultra lackies demanded angrily.

"I-I swear, I haven't!" The terrified resident cried out. "Please don't hurt me!"

"We won't hurt you, only if you tell us the truth!"

"I already told you the truth!"

The other lacky scoffed, "He's lying. He won't say anything; ShinRa worshipper through and through."

His friend grunted, before pulling out a rifle, muttering, "Fine. You leave me with no choice."

( **~Combat-CRISIS CORE FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

' _Damnit!_ ' Jake hissed in his mind. He reached behind his belt and pulled out his trademake weapons; a Nunchaku, or Nunchucks. Plus he had Materia as back up along with a handgun which he didn't use often unless it was for emergancy.

"Hold it!" The Turk shouted as he emerged from his hiding place and glared at the two men who were startled out of their minds and turned quickly. They were shocked to see Jake who added angrily, "Leave that man alone!"

"The Turks!" The two men exclaimed, while the terrified man silently slid away and made a run for it.

"This is as far as you go!" Jack continued, twirling his weapon as the chain that attatched to the two sticks clinked loudly in response.

"Damn Turks! Let's kill this twerp!" The Militas lacky declared, and his partner nodded in agreement. The two fired shots at Jake who dodge-rolled out of the way and was forced to continue to do so until they ran out of ammo, forcing them to charge, fearing that they didn't have time to refill.

Big mistake on their part, because while Jake was a rookie, he was a Turk and with a swift of his Nunchaku, whacked both weapons from their grasp and as they both gasped in horror, he didn't waste time in smacking his weapon squarely in one of their faces and kicked harshly in the stomach of the other. He dodged their attempts to grab him before using a Barrier spell from the Barrier Materia to block their back-up handgun shots. The attacks reflected and forced the two stupid men to scream and then dance madly to avoid getting shot themselves.

"Fire!" Jake shouted as he blasted the heated flames from the Fire Materia that engulfed the two men who let out agonized screams. He then casted Lightning to eletrocute them, not giving them any chance of even moving. He darted fast towards them and kneed one into the stomach before thrusting his Nunchakus right at his skull, causing him to crash onto the ground with a sickening thud. While he was busy doing that, Jake was punched in the stomach and sent to the ground himself, forcing himself to roll out of the way before the remaining man he was fighting could kick him in the same spot.

Wanting to be careful with his stamina, Jake instead decided now was the best time to use his back-up. Plus, since this guy was still suffering burns and electric shocks on his body, it was time to put this guy out of his misery. The rookie pulled out his hand gun and fired a shot, into the left eye. The Militas Ultra soldier gave out a gurgled gasp before falling to the ground, dead.

( **~End Combat~** )

The young man cautionly approached the first man he defeated and checked his pulse before sighing. Both men were dead. Well, that's two Militas Ultra down.

"Rosalind and St. Andrew weren't even kidding about these guys." Jake said to himself, just as the man he'd managed to save approached him.

"Thank you for saving me. Thought I was a goner for sure there." The man said to him.

Jake smiled, "Not a problem. Are you okay, though?"

The local nodded, before he went for his pockets and pulled out something. "Please take this as gratitude for saving my life." He said, and before Jake could kindly decline, the older man handed the Turk bottle of something before thanking him again and rushed off, possibly to somewhere more safer.

"Uh...thanks?" Jake muttered, surprised. He took a quick glance at the bottle that was handed to him; an Ether, perfect for curing affections from poison and things like that. He smiled slightly wider. Well, at least it will come in handy.

Quickly remembering that he still had a job to do, Jake quickly placed the bottle into his own pocket and while he made his way back to where he came from to find the Officer and/or possibly more of the Militas Ultra along the way, he pulled out his PHS and after quick thinking, decided to dial Rude's number.

The shaven-head Turk answered after two rings.

" _Rude speaking._ "

"The rumors are true. I managed to take out two of Militas Ultra. There's a superior officer or something close to that here as well." Jake reported.

" _...Thought as much. Reno and I took out three of the enemy each too. See if you can find the officer and question him. If he resists, take him out, but wait for one of us to help take care of him and keep an eye out on anymore of the enemies as well._ " Rude responded.

"Roger that." Jake replied, and the two Turks hung up. Well, better continue on with his job and hopefully once the threat was neutralized, he and his superiors can move on to find suitable candidates for SOLDIER and the Turks.

But an unfamiliar, somewhat icy and, given how many horror sci-fi movies he watched in his time, evil scientific voice spoke behind him, "And just where do you think you are going, running off from an enemy who is behind you?"

( **~Thirteenth Discretion-KH: Re-Chain of Memories~** )

Jake spun around and his eyes widened when out of strange black mist mixed with silver...sharp pointy things surrounding it was an unfamilar man with long blond hair, icy emerald eyes, wearing a black coat. Given his face and some wrinkles, he looked to be in his fifties or forties. The Turk couldn't tell. Either way, he felt chills down his spine and instantly decided he didn't like him already. Plus, that black coat...Jake's eyes narrowed.

"A young Turk with good skill to take out two men older than you. Didn't your mother teach you to respect your elders, boy?" The man, named Vexen, continued.

"She didn't mention respecting elders who attack other people to the point of just killing them." Jake responded. "You must be with those other guys my superiors and co-workers fought weeks back. Since I heard that they had black coats, just like you're wearing."

Vexen grinned, chuckling. "Very good, you're quite clever. But allow me to ask; just what exactly are the Turks?"

The rookie stiffened. He knew what they were, but that information was highly classified. They could only give out as little as possible, such as they worked for ShinRa and investigate mysteries. So he answered, "We take our job as top priority and solve cases. Kind of like detectives, per se. But the rest of it is classified info."

"That's not exactly what I had asked."

"Huh?"

"What do you really understand the meaning of the Turks? Have you not stopped and think of what you and your superiors and co-workers had done before? There's more to ShinRa than meets the eye, just as there is to Militas Ultra, and yet even Militas Ultra went by another name long ago. Two organizations were once one in different ways, and have returned but not quite the same." Vexen continued coldly with a grin.

Jake quirked an eye-brow, "Uhhhh...Could you say that again please? In non-gibberish this time?"

"A heart can only be created and developed once by the ones who created all life. Same with the soul and mind. But the body can be replicated even unanswered circumstances, or perhaps even split into two. Some say it's rebirth, while others claim otherwise. The reborn exist neither in light or darkness. Perhaps you should consider not only Militas Ultra, but also yourself, your fellow Turks and even your President "Nobodies" at the best conveys of the idea." Vexen explained again.

Still, Jake didn't get it. "You're bizzare. Everyone knows they're only born once."

Vexen smirked cruely. "Are you certain? I forehear that ShinRa has connections to it's original form 8,000 years ago. The Turks are no different."

( **~End Thirteenth Discrection~** )

The Turk gasped, which was the reaction the man wanted.

"Catching on now?" Vexen laughed. "Oh yes, you and your friends and superiors are also in between and secondly born. The same yet completely different to our originals. It appears we have much in common."

Realising that Vexen was only trying to toy with him with false ideas and was also preventing him from completing his job, Jake growled as he grunted, "Nice try in attempting to trick me, but I know who I am and who my superiors and everyone else are! Considering how messed you and your superiors and co-workers are, and whether you're with Militas Ultra or not, doesn't matter. That makes you the enemy too!"

( **~The 13th Struggle-KH 2.5 ReMIX~** )

The Turk then brought out his Nunchaku and stood in defence, continuing, "And unless you go quietly, I'll take you out!"

"Oh ho! So it's a fight you want." Vexen realised with a smirk, as though enjoying it. He then held out a hand and to Jake's shock, a blue large shield of a strange design with sharp spikes around it materialized and the man grasped it, declaring, "Very good-I shall take you on!"

He didn't leave any room for Jake as he launched himself forward to attack with his shield. Jake reacted at the last second to jump out of the way to about the attack, and attempted to hit him with his Nunchaku, but to his dismay the guy in the coat blocked it with the shield, causing a loud clang before the man whacked the Turk back, sending him flying and he hit the ground hard. Hissing while pushing himself up, Jake rolled out of the way when Vexen casted Blizzard. The Turk counter-attacked in casting Fire to block the attack, not intending in getting frozen. His eyes widened as a small blizzard of ice began to sweep towards him. Having no other choice, the rookie quickly got up and ran out of the way.

He casted Lightning, but Vexen blocked it with his shield, making Jake realise he has to somehow get behind the crazy man or he's in real big trouble. The Turk yelled out when the guy attacked him with his shield again, forcing Jake to jump and leap out of the way and unexpectedly slipped on...an ice puddle? This caused him to fall and realise that, despite Costa Del Sol never having snow, there was an ice spot on the ground. Where'd that come from? Struggling to stand up, Vexen then laughed while swishing his arm out and to Jake's shock, ice pillers began poking out from the ground and were heading towards the Turk. The young man ended up somersaulting to avoid both the ice spots and the spikes even though he wasn't that skilled in being flexible as much as Reno or St. Andrew.

When he came to realise that somersaulting was slowing him down, Jake stumbled to stand up and attempted to avoid the spikes while trying to reach Vexen, but each time he did, more blocked his way and stopped him from reaching the madman. It seemed to never end, before Jake had another idea. Despite how low his stamina must be getting by now, Jake casted another Fire spell at Vexen who blocked it with his shield, allowing the Turk to run and continue to avoid the spikes that seemed to be stopping. When the man in the coat lowered his shield, the Turk wasn't there and he frowned. What he didn't realise until it was too late that Jake had crouched down and quickly smacked and whacked him with his Nunchaku on the back repeatedly as fast as he could despite not having the same speed as Reno or St. Andrew either.

Vexen yelled out in pain, before turning his head angrily at the young man who quickly caused Lightning, electrocuding him to paralyze him which allowed Jake to use his weapon again and attempted to knock the shield away via spinning the Nunchaku. Unfortuantely, Vexen recovered and casted another Blizzard which caused the Turk to leap out of the way at the last second but felt some of the effects of the Spell, hissing at the bitter harsh cold that the Sun couldn't thaw out quickly. He then screamed when Vexen knocked him back again with his shield and the Turk felt the spikes of the damned weapon rip into his sleeves on his right arm and make a skin cut, causing it to bleed while being knocked backwards again, almost losing his weapons.

The madman cackled and prepared to finish him off, when Vexen was unexpectly hit from behind again even as Jake glared. A whip somehow caught the older man by the leg and tugged him so hard that he fell and crashed onto the ground. The Turk's eyes widened in surprise when he saw his apparent rescuer; a young woman, probably close to his age or even Rosalind's, with white hair that briefly went past her shoulders, deep blue eyes and wearing a tropical outfit held a whip in her hand.

"Thought the Turks could handle anything, but I guess this guy is an exception with a shield as ridiculous as that!" The girl commented. "Not to mention having magic that makes him an Ice King or something."

"Uh...okay?" Jake muttered, as Vexen stood up and turned to glare at the girl.

"How dare you interfere in a man's battle, young lady!? And have you no respect for your elders?" The older man grunted angrily.

The girl glared back, "Personally, cranky old man, you're the one who has no respect for anyone!"

Jake used this to his advantage and kicked at Vexen's back while also smacking him on the back of the head with his Nunchaku's, causing the madman off guard again and leaped out of the way which forced Vexen to focus on him again before chanting his Ice Spikes again, this time at both of them.

"Watch it! Those things hurt!" Jake warned the girl who shrieked as she was forced to run from the spikes, in a surprising speed which was impressive. Almost as fast as Reno's and St. Andrews. While Jake then ended up clashing against Vexen's shield again, the older man's focus was so onto the Turk that the girl ran up behind him and thrusted her whip which tied around the man's waist and even though she lacked physical strength, she still pulled hard which made Vexen yelp in surprise and nearly made him drop his shield.

This made Jake use this as his chance. He thrusted at the man's arms and knocked the shield away where it landed with a loud clang. Jake then thrusted his weapon hard several times against his chest and finally he and the girl who raced up kicked him squarely in the stomach and side, causing the man to be thrown back and crash into the side of the building. Jake and the girl moved to finish him off, but couldn't hit him when Vexen, despite having been flown into the wall, rematerialized his shield and blocked their weapons. They tried again but they were blocked again.

( **~End The 13th Struggle~** )

As the three of them struggled, Vexen grinned evilly at both of them, "I see. Another Turk who has the past not yet known. Quite a pair the both of you." he said, adding to mainly Jake this time. "Well worth the trouble of aggravating you. All this excitement has provided me with invaluable data."

"What?" Jake asked, before he and the girl were shoved back.

"Many thanks, little Turks." Vexen farewelled the two before vanishing into the same mist that Jake saw him appear in before the battle.

While the girl gasped in shock and disbelief, Jake yelled out to the man, "Wait!" but was too late as Vexen was gone. The Turk growled, "What's with that guy? And how in Odin's name can he appear and disappear like that? It's not...not normal!"

"So you don't know how that guy can do that like a ghost either?" The girl asked, incrediously.

Jake yelped, startled as he turned to the girl, before awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, admitting, "Well...sort of. Anyway, as much as it's kinda embarrassing, thanks for helping me out back there. If you hadn't distracted that guy, I would've been turned into a Turksicle."

( **~Eternal Moments-KH:BBS~** )

The girl giggled, mainly at the Turksicle part. "Well, it's not everyday I get to meet a real Turk, let alone save one."

"I guess you can say that I'm still just a rookie. Haven't been in the team for long." Jake replied, "I'm Jake. What's your name?"

"Arien." The girl, Arien, answered.

"Nice to meet you." Jake said, and the two shook hands. He then admitted, "I have to say, the way how you handled that whip and your speed were amazing. If you don't mind me asking, where did you learn that?"

Arien grinned, while hooking her whip behind her back while answering, "I've been practicing for a long time since I was little. Best way to defend myself, especially now after my dad passed away last year." and when she said the last part, she sighed, with hint of sadness in her voice.

Jake blinked, then muttered in sympathy, "I'm sorry about your father."

"It's okay. Besides, it's turning out okay. All things considered." The white-haired girl replied.

Even though it felt somewhat cruel to take her in, given her amazing skills, Arien was definitely Turk material. It was confusing on why the guy in the black coat called her a Turk when she wasn't one, but maybe he was on to something despite not being trusted. Plus, even though Jake still had a job to do in disposing the other Militas Ultra threat in Costa Del Sol, he also had a job to recruit candidates for SOLDIER and the Turks. It was the matter of asking Reno and Rude for permission and Arien's skills may make her a target for the enemy if they end up taking her in before she enters ShinRa.

"Say, um, I gotta ask. You've seen any more suspicious people around; like in uniforms around here?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. I noticed random guys since yesterday. Said something about looking for a 'retired Turk'. Met a guy who's a bit hit on girls in a villa house at the west side of the Beach who says they're wasting their time and that he'd rather not get involved." Arien answered.

"Okay, thanks." Jake nodded. He then paused and added, "Um, actually, I'm on two assignments today. While I'm ordered to handle the situation with the guys I'm looking for who's been causing trouble for weeks lately, I'm also ordered to find potiental candidates for SOLDIER and the Turks."

"And you're telling me because...?" Arien asked, a bit skeptically.

Jake grinned sheepishly and said, "If it's okay with you and if my superiors are okay with it, would you like to come with us and join the Turks?"

The girl's eyes widened, and to Jake's surprise, she began giggling madly, "Yes, of course I would! I've been meaning to send off my application after my birthday last month, but I've been kept busy with my part-time job. I've always wanted to join the Turks."

"G-great! So um, maybe you can meet me and the guys at the Eastern Docks, I'll see what I can do." Jake promised, feeling a bit giddy at the sudden acceptance.

"Great! What time should I meet you?" Arien asked, excitedly.

"Maybe around three or earlier or later." Jake replied.

"'Kay! See you then, Jake!" Arien winked, before running off with a wave.

Wow. He didn't think finding the first person to join the Turks would be that easy. To make it more easy, Arien actually wants to join the Turks. Well, that's one future co-worker on the way. Now it was the matter of handling the rest of the problem with Militas Ultra in Costa Del Sol and then find more candidates.

( **~End Eternal Moments~** )

* * *

 _ **April 7th [4:05 PM]-Year-1990.**_

 _ **Eastern Docks-Costa Del Sol.**_

( **~Forgotten Tears-Dirge of Cerberus Final Fantasy VII~** )

It had taken hours to take care of most of the Militas Ultra threat before they retreated, and then gather up as many suitable candidates for both SOLDIER and the Turks, Jake finally returned to Reno and Rude who'd been back for an hour now. It took some work to herd everyone along to the ship, but eventually she'd gotten them up the gangplank and put safely in the containment pen where all the SOLDIER candidates they'd gathered were waiting. Though there was one person was missing and now Jake was worried that Arien changed her mind or got mad with him for having arrived late and simply gave up. Or maybe Reno and Rude rejected her.

The sun was setting and Jake sighed. Looks like Arien wasn't joining the Turks after all.

"Good work, Jake." Rude spoke behind him, causing the Rookie to turn to face the taller man and Reno. "You've handled more Militas Ultra soldiers and brought more candidates for both SOLDIER and Turks than we expected.

"Not as many as us, but you know...you're just a rookie right now. I'm sure one day you'll catch up with us," Reno teased the younger man.

"Yeah...thanks." Jake said, disheartedly. His mind was too focused on Arien to even take notice on the words of his superiors. He never felt so disappointed and guilty in himself and didn't even feel like he did any good work at all.

His expression wasn't missed and both Reno and Rude frowned, becoming concerned for the rookie.

"What's wrong? Ya look like Santa just gave ya a stocking full of lumps of coal." Reno asked.

Sighing again, Jake turned to face the Costa again, and admitted, "I met a girl today. During the mission."

"Yeah? A sudden crush, then?" Reno inquired, smirking teasingly.

"No! It's nothing like that!" Jake denied, blushing. He then sighed, and explained, "I ended up fighting one of those guys in the black coats; a crazy guy with a ridiculous shield and could use ice magic without Materia."

Reno gasped in alarm while Rude's jaw dropped slightly in shock, while Jake continued, "I didn't have time to call you guys. He was about to finish me off when the girl, I later learned is named Arien, appeared and saved me. She was amazing; she was fast, and she could use a whip like nobody's business. We ended up teaming up against this guy before he disappeared. She's...the first person I thought of bringing into the Turks and when I asked if she'd like to join us, she said yes, since she planned on sending her application and had always wanted to join the Turks."

The younger Turk sighed before his shoulders drooped in defeat. "We were gonna met here before we left. I'm not sure now if that's gonna happen or if she changed or mind, or maybe she couldn't wait and just gave up."

Reno and Rude both shared a glance, never having seen Jake so down before. The fact that the first person he asked to join the Turks wasn't here must be hard on the rookie. The two senior Turks approached the younger man as the redhead placed a hand onto his shoulder.

"Maybe with any luck, she might show up in any second now." Reno tried to say optimistically. ( **~End Forgotten Tears~** )

Despite that he wanted believe that Reno may be right, Jake had already felt his hopes plummet. Plus the ship would be leaving in an hour or two. There was no way she'd be able to arrive on time.

"Someone's approaching the cargo ship." Rude spoke up, causing the two younger men to look up.

( **~Peaceful Hearts-KH:BBS~** )

True to the taller man's word, a small skinny figure of a young woman came rushing towards the boat, with a back-pack and a small piece of paper in hand. The closer she got, though, the more Jake recongised her and his eyes widened in surprise and renewed hope.

"Arien!" Jake exclaimed, relieved, and without thinking, he dashed past the startled other Turks and raced down the gangplank and met the slightly exhausted but still very excited teenage girl. "I thought you'd never come."

"Sorry. Had to tell my boss that I was leaving, plus pack, plus get the last minute tickets, _plus_ finish off my Passport which I forgot and that took forever. I've been so worried that I'd end up missing the boat." Arien apologised with a sheepish smile.

Jake smiled. "Well, I'm glad you came."

"See, told ya she'd show up at any second." Reno spoke up as he and Rude joined with the Rookie. The redhead then turned his gaze to the white-haired girl and, for some instinct reason, she looked very familiar. She was a small, skinny thing, but maybe her speed, as Jake had mentioned, may make up for the lack of strength. "So, you're the new candidate the rookie asked to join us?"

Even though Arien raised an eye-brow at Reno, both at his laid-back attitude and his sloppy appearence, something about him seemed familiar to her too. She mentally shrugged it off and replied, "Yeah. I'm Arien. If it's alright, I want to become a Turk."

Reno glanced at Rude who seemed a bit uncertain, but he gave the redhead a nod. Plus they needed more manpower-and womanpower-now more than ever. The shorter young man turned back to the girl and said with a casual shrug, "The more the merrier. Climb on board and we'll handle the rest with our boss."

"Yes, sir!" Arien saluted enthuastically.

"Energetic, this one." Reno commented with a smirk. He can already see why Jake was so keen in hiring this girl. Even though he hasn't seen her skills yet, the redhead was certain, she'd make a great Turk one day.

Once Arien followed the Turks onboard and she and Jake soon found themselves having a conversation on the other end of the deck, Rude commented in a whisper to Reno teasingly, "Energetic like you. I feel sorry for her having to put up with you, though."

"Hey! I'm a lot more unpredictable than that!" Reno pouted childishly, before laughing.

After Reno reported to Tseng via PHS on the mainly sucessful mission despite Militas Ultra still large in numbers around the world, the three Turks and the potiental candidates, including the very eager and determined Arien, were then sailing back towards Edge two hours later without any further incident.

( **~End Peaceful Hearts~** )

* * *

 _ **April 7th [?]-Year-1990.**_

 _ **Castle That Never Was-World That Never Was.**_

( **~Organization XIII-KH2~** )

In the huge white round room surrounded by different leveled high thrones, eight people in black coats, including the Superior with dark skin, dark red eyes, and silver hair, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus, and three others, one looking like a young boy, and two others looking like teenagers, all having their hoods up as a meeting was held.

"...So the Turks still do not know of what is happening in their own world, yet Militas Ultra seem quite content into taking over, while seeming aware of their past." The Superior spoke, after having heard Vexen's report.

"Quite indeed, Lord Xemnas." Vexen nodded to confirm. "What's more, they have reunited with another Turk who is about to retake her position among their ranks. Yet, I'm still quite inclined to learn more of the power of rebirth and why they were chosen as potential candidates."

Xigbar scoffed, "You think they were reborn randomly? As if! Someone had to have done that for a reason. I'm not an expect on this rebirth stuff, and I definitely don't have a clue about Militas Ultra either, but man those guys are completely clueless."

"I can only think of one thing, but it is yet to be confirmed." Xemnas, the Superior, pointed out. "They are all bound to not only the physic laws of Time, but they are quite possibly connected to one little girl who like them, has yet to learn of her past. She may or may not be the right one, it's far too early as her eighth birthday is in three months from now."

"Those 'Turks' are connected to an eight year old kid?" One of the teenage hooded members, sounding cocky and cynical, asked, sounding very confused. "If you don't mind me asking, Superior, but is she one of the Princesses of Heart?"

"She is a Princess, but not one of the Seven Princesses. Yet her hearts shines in pure light, possibly the same or even stronger than theirs. Her power has not yet awakened and it is far too early for her to begin her journey. She doesn't even know she is indeed a true Princess." Xemnas answered.

"Was she reborn too?" The youngest member carefully inquired.

"Whether she is the right one or not, I do not know." Xemnas replied.

"You really should keep quiet when the adults are talking, boys." Vexen warned both the youngest member and the teenage member.

The teenage member that spoke scoffed, "Oh, c'mon. It's not like anyone's gonna care about age around here. We're Nobodies; we don't even have actual birthdays like humans do. Got it memorized?"

"You're the eighth member! Respect your elders and your superiors!" Vexen grunted, glaring.

"Let it go, Vexen." Lexeaus told him sternly with finality in his voice. That thankfully made Vexen shut up, though the blond-haired man still glared at the eighth member of the Organization.

After a long silence, Xemnas spoke once more, "We will continue business as usual. Defeat Heartless, find more potential members to complete Organization XIII, one of them to be a wielder of the Keyblade, and one day soon, we will begin to build our Kingdom Hearts, and once that is completed, we will all have hearts of our own once more; become whole just as we all want."

He then continued, "However, we will continue to monitor the Turks and Rufus ShinRa in silence. We cannot afford to lose our members to them or Militas Ultra."

The rest of the members nodded their understanding, yet the two teenage members of the Organization shared a secret glance with narrowed eyes, careful that the Superior did not notice.

Their own agenda could take a while themselves. ( **~End Organization XIII~** )

* * *

 _ **April 7th [7:31 PM]-Year-1990.**_

 _ **Militas Ultra HQ-Southern Parts of Midgar Ruins.**_

( **~Steel Arm-Final Fantasy Type 0~** )

The head boards of Militas Ultra were having an important meeting and were seated at the round table in their conference room which had dark gray walls, red carpet and a large wooden table. The news they had was both good and bad.

"...So the Turks have disposed our numbers in Costa Del Sol." Basher thought deeply, frowning.

"What's more, they found candidates for both SOLDIER and their own; another whom may also be from their past." Aulstyne added, his own frown deeper than his Second in Command's. He then turned to the surviving Officer and inquired, "What of the Hacking in the Train Station?"

The officer looked nervous, "W-we have secretly taken in an expert on the hacking, Sir. But the Turks have stopped the distruption of the Train. It's like they suspected it."

"Suspecting and thinking is what they're always skilled at. The Turks are becoming more of a problem than expected. Unless we stop them, they will be a danger to our goals should they learn of their origins." Basher pointed out.

Aulstyne clutched his fist which shook slightly. "Despite the death of the President, it seems we need to figure out to get to his son, Rufus ShinRa." He turned to everyone in the room and commanded, "Continue to see what you can do to distrupt the Company's system and in the meantime, should you encounter the Turks, eliminate them, and all who end up helping them."

"Sir!" The rest of Militas Ultra saluted.

"Everyone else can have the rest of the Turks." Basher grunted, causing his superior to gaze questionly at him as his lieutentant continued, his brows narrowing angrily, "But their Second in Command, Tseng, is mine."

Realising that Basher intends in killing Tseng of the Turks, Aulstyne leaned back slightly in his seat as he proclaimed with a cruel smirk, "You can have him. I want the blood of Director Veld in my hands."

This made Basher smirk. "This will be interesting; the leader of the Turks and his Second in Command against the leader of Militas Ultra and _his_ Second in Command." He then questioned, "What of Reno and the rest of them?"

"They will die by the hands of the rest of our Organization. Reno is no different, in spite of what his heart once held."

( **~End Steel Arm~** )

* * *

 _The numbers of Militas Ultra has dimmed in Costa Del Sol, and the Turks have succeeded in aqquiring potential candidates of both their organization and SOLDIER. Yet only a few entered SOLDIER and five entered the Turks._

 _This included the eager teenager named Arien whom is strangely familiar to the team. Despite her youth and lack of strength, Veld and Tseng agreed to accept her and she underwent training, and passed with flying colours a few months later._

 _Yet, no one knew of the mysterious men of the Black Coats' whereabouts, and the War against Militas Ultra continued on._

 _Two years later, while things haven't been eventual during that time as ShinRa Company had other assignments and life seemed to went on to normal depsite Rufus being the new President, Militas Ultra would soon strike again._

 _While Organization XIII watched on in silence without making another contact with the world._

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter will be set two years later. No idea on how that will turn out and I'd like to begin Episode Reno for this story, but I'm trying to keep it in delay to focus on the main story as long as possible.**

 **Arien is an OC character who will also appear in "Sailor Moon: Calling" which I'm also still working on and I have to rename the other BC Turks since I couldn't remember their actual names; Alana(Knives-Female), Patrick(Knives-Male) and Jake(Nunchaku-Male) are the examples.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Zolom Alert

**Author's note: To make up for the agonizing wait, I've decided to post another chapter almost immediately after the previous one. Sorry that it's slow and the lack of fights, but I do try to do them right, and the length of each chapter will be in random, so they'll either be short or long.**

 **Let's continue on.**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy Type-0, Sailor Moon or Pokemon. I do own Arien, though.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Zolom Alert.

 _2 years later..._

 _ **Feburary 8th [10:15 AM]-Year-1992.**_

 _ **Cafeteria-ShinRa Building-Edge.**_

( **~Casual Good Day*Mog's Theme-Final Fantasy Type 0*~** )

Two years. It's been two years since the beginning of the war against Militas Ultra, and it's been going on and off. Yet things somewhat calmed through out that time, but the Turks still tried to solve the mystery of the enemy. During that time, the ShinRa Company had them pretty busy with other orders as did SOLDIER. Thankfully had gained new members, while all of the rookie Turks that were involved had been promoted to senior status, but still under-leved to higher senior Turks.

Among them was Arien, whom had passed and despite having a bit of trouble and misunderstanding and made mistakes, she quickly learned from them and since then went on successful mission after successful mission. While being a Turk wasn't all as she thought it would be, she got the hang of it. So did her fellow rookies who'd been there longer than she had, but they got on quite well. Though, in passing as she learned, there was no success in locating a guy named Machina, but the Turks still believed that he was still alive, especially for Rem's sake.

New Banora had been repopulated but kept on guard in case Militas Ultra attacked again.

Being a girl original from Rocket Town, and orphaned as soon as she and her father had moved to Costa Del Sol at the age of six, Arien worked hard on her own and trained herself with the whip. Right now, after finishing filing up the reports and interrogations, Arien and some of her fellow Turks, Freya, St. Andrew, Rosalind and Rafe were seated in the Cafeteria having lunch.

Jake, Balto, Alana and Patrick, along with the other four newbies, Josh, who like Rude was strong but not as strong as the taller Turk, Seth who like Balto was a good swordsman, Katrina who uses Materia as her main weapon with a handgun as her back up, and Drake who unlike most Turks, uses a Crossbow as his weapon which was very rare, and a highly near secretive Turk none only to senior Turks, Cissnei who wields a Shuriken, were all out on assignments through out the world for a few days.

"Hey, guys. How'd your day go?" Arien greeted with a beaming smile as she joined them.

"Acceptional." Rosalind responded, and after taking a bite out of the Spagetti which was heavenly in her mouth, she continued after politely swallowing, "Last week's assignment with Balto solved the mystery of the minor leak in Movie Theatre as an accident."

"Ugh, you're lucky." St. Andrew groaned with a sour look. "I've been stuck doin' nothing but patrol Sector 8 all week and I still haven't seen any single trace of Militas Ultra. No wonder Reno complains about it. Boring as hell."

Rafe rolled his eyes, as did Freya, the latter pointing out, "You'd just rather go on more exciting and thrilling assignments. Luckily for me, I'm off to Icicle Inn tomorrow with Balto."

"Oh yeah? For what?" St. Andrew asked, almost challengingly.

"To find a fugitive who apparently ran of with a large amount of money a month back and hasn't been spotted until yesterday, apparently. From what I know, he works for the Weapons and technology Department. Guy took off with about 200.000 gil." The ash-blonde-haired young woman replied with some seriousness and a shrug.

The other Turks were shocked as Arien exclaimed softly, "That amount of money!? No wonder he's on the priority list."

Rafe whistled while wincing. "I can see why the President wants to find this guy as soon as possible. Knowing his luck, he'll be serving 20 years in prison."

"I'm betting 30 years in jail." St. Andrew scoffed, while annoyed that Freya gets to do another cool assignment.

"40." Arien betted.

"Life-time." Freya half-sarcastically concluded.

Rosalind, while not one for betting, simply said, "While I don't think which guess is right considering how he will be sent to prison no matter what sentence, I'm going to say that it will be at least 35 years."

That made their red-haired co-worker grin as he threw his arms up in victory, "Yes! I got the closest to being agreed!" he cheered, a little too loudly which made everyone else in the Cafeteria, including those who were either just arriving or leaving to stop what they were doing and gazed at the Turk with baffled expressions.

This made Rafe smack him on the back of the head, scolding, "Not so loud, you idiot. People are looking at us like you've gone even more crazy than you already are."

"Ow." St. Andrew grumbled, while glaring at the two-gun wielder.

"Actually, St. Andrew, it's a tie." Arien pointed out with a smug smirk, adding, "Because I said forty, which also connects to 35. So we're both almost agreed."

Realising this, St. Andrew groaned aloud and slumped in his seat, staring up at the ceiling in annoyed disappointment.

"Either you rookies are playing some kind of game during lunch break that involves numbers, or you're talkin' about somethin' important, which doesn't matter considerin' St. Andrew's lookin' miserable." A familiar cocky, can't-be-bothered voice spoke up, causing all of the five Turks to look up to see Reno having approached them.

"Buzz off, Reno, and we're not rookies anymore. You know that." St. Andrew growled, while Freya, Rafe, Rosalind and Arien all rolled their eyes at the younger redhead.

Reno grinned to that of a cheshire cat, "Oh, I know. You kiddos are still behind us, though. That still makes you rookies." he laughed while that made St. Andrew fold his arms in annoyance. "Now, what's this I hear about numbers?"

"Oh, we were talking about Freya's mission for tomorrow and all of us were guessing how many years does the target have to spend in jail when he's finally caught. St. Andrew betted thirty and I betted forty. Rosalind betted thirtyfive, which since it's in the middle, me and him are in a tie in being almost agreed on." Arien explained with a shrug.

"The guy from Weapons and Technology department who stole the ridiculously large amount of cash?" Reno asked, blinking and the younger Turks all nodded to confirm his quiery. He chuckled, "Heh. Never would've pegged Rose to make a small bet on somethin' like that. Who've thunk?"

Rosalind went a shade of red before she quickly said, professionally, "I was making an assumption."

Reno just laughed, "Ah, I was just messin' with ya." before turning a bit serious as he added to Arien and Rafe, "Anyway, got a job for you two. Tseng wants ya's to meet him in his office ASAP."

"Will do." Arien nodded with a smile, having already finished her lunch despite having nearly choked a short time ago. She and Rafe both stood up and waved a farewell to the others before heading out to head back to the Turks HQ.

( **~End Casual Good Day*Mog's Theme~** )

"I bet they get another exciting assignment while I'm stuck still patrolling Sector 8, right?" St. Andrew grumbled, a little jealously.

Reno turned to the former Gang leader and said, "Actually, the chief's got a new assignment for ya too. Josh's back and he'll take over the patrol for a while. Me and you are gonna be joinin' Rude to Gongaga."

A pause.

St. Andrew groaned even louder, "Great. Stuck with you again."

"It least it's not patrol or paperwork, and we all know how much you _love_ that." Freya teased, which made Rosalind shake her head and Reno burst into laughter.

"Ha. Ha. You crack me up, Freya." St. Andrew sarcastically commented.

* * *

 _ **Feburary 8th [11:09 AM]-Year-1992.**_

 _ **Chocobo Farm-Choco Plains.**_

( **~Chocobo Theme*Town of Forgotten Time-Final Fantasy Fables*~** )

It wasn't long before Arien and Rafe arrived at their destination via car as the helicopter would frighten the animals of the place; the Chocobo Farm. It was owned by the generations of a family from 8,000 years ago and that was the one thing that hasn't changed even the slightest for those many centuries. The farm was built specifically to tame and hire out Chocobos for travellers wanting to cross the marshes or travel towards Edge near the Midgar Ruins. There were a number of Chocobos already gathered within the farm, with about four or five of them standing in the large pen in the middle of the farm, enjoying the sunshine. They looked up as the two Turks entered the farm, intrigued by their presence.

"Awww!" Arien squeeled as she approached the pens to get a closer look.

"Arien, careful! Those things bite and scratch and stomp." Rafe warned her. Having grown up in lower sectors of Edge, he didn't get around with Chocobo's that much. He shuddered at the thought at the last time he was here in his earlier days as a Turk with Rude.

To his surprise and disbelief, however, one Chocobo who walked over and stuck its head over the bar, leaning over as close to Arien as it could reach. The young woman carefully reached out and gently stroked it's feathers and beak. Apparently realising that she intended no harm, the Chocobo leaned into the Turk's touch and cooed.

"Oh, who's such a good boy?" Arien cooed happily. The Chocobo was sastified at the compliment and bobbed it's head while fluttering it's wings and danced around happily which made the other Chocobo's do the same.

Rafe couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Hey, how come they're nice to you?" He asked, almost pouting.

"Because I always loved Chocobos ever since I was little." Arien replied, grinning. "You don't like Chocobos, Rafe?"

The male Turk scoffed, "It's more the case that those birds don't like _me_ , and I haven't even done anything to them, for Titan's sake."

"And I should know, because they gave him so many bites and pecks I couldn't stop laughing and neither could his friend." An unfamiliar female voice spoke up. The two Turks looked to see a young woman, around Rafe or Arien's age, having short reddish brown hair that barely touched her shoulders, dark blue eyes and wearing a casual cow-girl's clothes. "Long time no see, Rafe. Here for another ride on my Dad's birds?"

"As much as I don't want to, you're half right. And put a cork on it, Carter." Rafe rolled his eyes.

"You know each other?" Arien asked, curiously.

"Yeah, she helps run things with the birds here." Rafe grumbled.

The girl, Carter glared poutingly at him while placing her hands on her hips, "The Chocobos are all sweethearts, and you know it! The only reason they don't like you is because you're a city boy!" before seemingly correcting herself, "On second thought, you're the only city boy I've known so far who isn't much liked by the birds."

Arien couldn't help herself from giggling as she tried to hide it when her co-worker turned his glare at her. Ignoring the look, she turned to Carter and introduced herself, "I'm Arien. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Carter." Carter replied, the two young women shaking hands with a smile. "You look like somebody all Chocobos really love."

"I loved Chocobos since I was little." Arien grinned.

( **~End** **Chocobo Theme*Town of Forgotten Time*~** )

"Let's just get this over with. Where are they?" Rafe interjected. Despite the pouting he rechieved from the two women, they both nodded in agreement, knowing that he was right.

"Around the corner near my house. Cloud's never been one for that much patience and he's been in a bit of a cranky mood lately. Then again, ever since that Zolom keep edging closer to his town and here, can't blame him or Tifa for being agitated." Carter replied, shaking her head.

Arien blinked in surprise. Zolom. As in the Midgar Zolom?

"I thought those things were extinct." Arien blurted out.

"So did everybody else, until somebody saw one the other day. At first it didn't look like it was heading towards anything or anyone. But each day it was getting closer and closer each time at night, people began to really worry." Carter explained.

"Good thing the nearby village called. Alright, please take us to our guides." Rafe nodded, understanding the situation, as did Arien.

Without further ado, the young farm girl lead the two Turks past the pens and around the corner. It was about a five minute walk before the three of them spotted the Turks' tour guides who had volunteered in meeting up with them today and Arien was admittedly shocked that they were no older than she and Rafe are. One was a fifteen year old girl, Tifa, she correctly guessed, with long black hair that went half down her back, also wearing more modern cow-girl clothes, and had dark red but beautiful eyes. With her was a sixteen year old boy, very likely to be Cloud, with spiky blond hair that sticked up, not as wild as Reno's, but close enough, and blue-aqua eyes with a hint of green. He wore a brown leather jacket, dark blue shirt underneath, dark cotton pants and boots, and dark grey gloves.

"You're finally here." Cloud commented at the two Turks.

"That, we are. So, you both are our guides, right?" Rafe inquired to the younger man.

The spiky-haired teen nodded, looking a bit relaxed but a little anxious too. Tifa looked the most anxious for some reason. Why, Arien had no idea. The four introduced each other and when Arien introduced herself to the younger girl, Tifa relaxed. Still, for some reason, like her co-workers, there was something extremely familiar with these two country-people.

But she had to worry about that later. Right now, Arien and Rafe had a job to do.

* * *

 _ **Feburary 8th [2:45 PM]-Year-1992.**_

 _ **Mythril Mine-Mountain Plains.**_

( **~Find your Way-Dissidia 012~** )

Mounted on four Chocobos, even though Rafe had to practically lie on his ride's back and clutched the reins so hard that his knuckles went white, the two Turks and the two Tour Guides passed through the Chocobo Plains and followed the direction where the apparently last ever living Midgar Zolom would most likely be. When they now stood at the foot of the mountain that went to the other side that would take them to Junon if they wanted to, the sight that greeted them near the entrance to Mythril Mine made their eyes widen in shock and horror and Arien's stomach lurch.

There stood a real Midgar Zolom...or what was left of it. The scaly skin had long rotted away into nothing, leaving behind a skeletion that was perched to a just dead tall tree. The large, long deceased reptile had obviously been perched right into the heart, it's head hanging limp backwards, the skull opened wide with it's terrifying fangs visible. The snake itself had to at least be 30 feet tall if standing up right or something.

Arien blinked almost rapidly at the sight and she heard Tifa softly gasp in horror. She didn't blame her for reacting as such.

"Good Odin." Rafe muttered, shocked. Not even he was immune to the sight. "Whoever or whatever did this to that Zolom ages ago must've been very dangerous."

"H-how could anyone or anything do such a thing?" Cloud asked as he climbed off his Chocobo's back and approached the tree and the skeletion of the Zolom corpse. His heart hammered, and he found himself having a bit of trouble breathing. He suddenly had an image of blood stained on the tree, wet and dripping. The blood had pretty much washed away due to the weather, and what was terrifying the most was that greenery has regrown onto the tree and, disturbingly on the skeletion as well, making it look like a dead Zolom hedge or a very fuzzy Zolom that had just been killed recently.

Even the Chocobos were anxious and practically terrified in being this close to a skeletion that was very much long dead before they were all even born. By then, Arien and Tifa both climbed off easily and joined Cloud, while Rafe, more slowly and awkwardly, slid off his own bird before, being the only one to hand it, was left to tie up the birds so that they didn't run off, which was a no easy task considering how Chocobos seem to always hate him.

"Ow! Ow! OW! Bloody, stupid, birds! Hold still!" Rafe yelled and yelped while being practically bitten and scratched. "Hey, guys! I could use some help here!"

"What in Titan's name could've done this?" Arien asked, she and the tour guides still having their attention on the dead Zolom.

"These can't be old foot prints. They're too new." Tifa suddenly said, and when Arien and Cloud looked to see what she was talking about, they noticed the black-haired girl leaning forward as she must've found something interesting. Curious, the two approached and true to her road, seemingly fresh-ish footprints, no doubt belonging to men in heavy boots, were a bit all over the place.

Frowning, Arien got a closer look as she bend on one knee, examining. Thanks to Freya and Balto, the white-haired girl learned how to examine footprints and how old they are due to both of them being nature-people despite Freya having grown up in rich family. Then again, she had spent most of her time hunting and out on the field than what her parents intended on having her to actually do. These had to be close to weeks and days old. The newer ones were from yesterday, if she was right.

Along with it was a long, slithered trail that no doubt belonged to a living Zolom.

"Looks like the Zolom isn't the only problem." Arien said, frowning deeply as she stood up. She didn't like this. Her first thoughts were that Militas Ultra may be involved, but even they wouldn't be as stupid as be around here messing with a Zolom, would they? Unless this was part of their incoming attack.

Rafe, who had finally managed to tie up the birds, approached with a couple of bruises and scratches, and heard what was happening. When he noticed the trail, he too frowned deeply.

"If that's not Militas Ultra, than I have no idea who the idiots being here are or is." The Turk muttered.

"Militas Ultra? You mean the guys that have been causing problems for the last two years?" Cloud inquired, with an eyebrow raised.

"Why would they be here? If there's a Zolom involved, even they wouldn't do something as dangerous as being around here, would they?" Tifa asked, worriedly.

Rafe's frown deepened, "Or maybe, given how damn organized they are, they might have something to do with the Zolom and either driving it off every night or are somehow using it to begin their next assault." ( **~End Find your Way~** )

"I think we should call Tseng and tell him about this. I don't like it one bit." Arien suggested.

However, before either Turk could even pull out their PHS, a sound of rapid footprints filled everyone's ears and when they looked up and with not much of a place to hide, four men with very familiar uniforms of Militas Ultra came emerging from the Mines itself and they were armed with weapons.

"Turks! And intruders!" One of the men shouted, turning to his three other comrades and ordered, "Take them out!"

( **~Duel Room-Final Fantasy Fables~** )

"Damnit! That's all we need!" Rafe grunted as he quickly pulled out his two guns while Arien unlatched her whip, ready to fight. "Cloud, Tifa! Get to somewhere to hide, quick!" Rafe ordered before he opened fire and hit one of the men squarely in the chest before the Militas Ultra could even open fire himself.

However, before Cloud and Tifa could do that, the other three Militas Ultra, furious over their comrade's untimely demise, fired dangerously close to them and even narrowly hit the now very terrified Chocobos who warked in fear while the two guides were forced to stumble back to the Turks, as though they had no intention of leaving any survivors. That made Arien furious as she thrusted her whip at the one who opened fire at the two, cleanly snapping the man's weapon out of his hands, ripping into his sleeves and giving him very deep cuts that quickly bleed out as he hollored in agony.

She didn't given him a chance as while she, Rafe and both Cloud and Tifa were forced out of the way to avoid more rapid fire of gunshots, Arien whipped her whip around the man's neck tightly that caused him to choke. She pulled hard without hesitation and with a final tug he gurgled before collasping onto the ground, dead. She had no love for death or killing, but it was her job and these guys got on her nerves.

It was on Rafe's nerves as well, as he, after replacing the ammo in his guns, opened fire again before dodge-rolling out of the way when the men fired at him once more. On one knee, the Turk fired cleanly into the hearts of Militas Ultra, killing them. But to his and everyone else's dismay, four more Militas Ultra soldiers appeared, two with guns and two with broad swords. Apparently this was one of the Organization's hiding places it was no wonder no one heard anything until now. They opened fire again and Cloud, seeing it aimed towards Tifa, pushed her out of the way and intensively ducked to avoid in getting holes of gunshots himself while Arien casted Lightning from her Materia, zapping one of the men who screamed while being electrocuted, paralyzed. She finished him off by slashing him in the chest with her whip which, proven deadly, rendered him either unconscious or dead.

One of the Militas Ultra that carried a sword came charging at Rafe who nearly lost his head if hadn't ducked in time, though some of his hair were sliced away, before being kicked in the stomach and dropped to the ground hard, making him drop his weapons. Fortunately, he was also armed with Materia as most Turks are. He rolled out of the way to avoid in being stabbed or sliced, which aggravated his opponent even further before he shot out Fire spell right into the man's face, causing the helmet to burst in flames and dig into his skin. While the Militas Ultra screamed in panic, dropping his sword, Rafe jumped up and punched him in the chest before kicking him in the stomach as revenge before retrieving his guns and shot the man into the chest as he did with his other opponents.

Arien somersaulted while avoiding the rapid fire from another Militas Ultra with machine until his weapon jammed, much to his frustration. This allowed her to knock the said weapons away from their hands and casted Blizzard from her Ice Materia and a huge ice chunk materialized over his heads before it fell, hitting him squarely into his helmet and skull, rendering him dazed or semi-unconscious. She finished him off with another blast of Fire Materia which knocked the man into the ground. Just as the Turks were about to take on the last one, two more appeared, this time carrying Batons that looked similiar to the EMRs that both Reno and St. Andrew wielded each. This irritated the Turks even further. How many actually were there in this place!?

"Come _on!_ Give us a break, already!" Arien whined, before she jumped back to avoid making contact with the Baton that would no doubt paralyze or kill her. She continued to do so and was shocked that this guy was almost as fast as Reno was. Still, when she was punched stomach before being kicked in the face, she flipped before landing on the wet, moist ground, and dodge-rolled out of the way just in time as the Militas Ultra soldier thrusted his weapon onto the ground, missing. Using this to her advantage, the young woman crouched down and swiped one leg at his own, tripping him before she rolled again and latched her whip around his neck, choking him to death.

By that time, Rafe was knocked down to the ground again and his weapons were knocked away from him. The Turk was grabbed by the shirt as his opponent prepared to stab him with his Baton for the kill. However, before he could, Tifa, who couldn't stand watching anymore and that something within her burst after seeing the Turks struggling to fight against Militas Ultra who'd been causing problems, ran towards the man despite Cloud's protest. Unexpectedly, even to herself, drew back her fist and punched the distracted soldier, so hard that her fist cracked the helmet half into pieces, forcing him to let go. She then grabbed him and kneed him hard in the chest before punching him in the same area that knocked him back, allowing Rafe, in his state of shock, to recover and finish the man off with a Lightning Materia.

Cloud in the meantime, saw that the Militas Ultra that was about to fire at Arien who'd been busy handling her opponent, grabbed hold of the fallen sword and with a yell while hoping that Tifa would be okay, raced towrad and swung the sword right at the enemy's side, causing the soldier to scream in agony before Cloud sliced him again, killing him. Arien's eyes widened in shock. When did this kid learn how to use a sword like that? She didn't have time to pounder as four more Militas Ultra approached with different varities of weapons, yelling as they went. As soon as Arien turned her head to face them, Cloud whirled around and caught an operative in the midsection, slicing neatly and killing him.

Tifa grabbed hold of one by the shirt, punched him in the face, shattering his helmet before kicking him in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall. Arien swiped at another with her Whip, catching him by the legs and pulling him forcefully onto the ground, and finished him off by choking him. Rafe finished off the last one with a single gunshot into the chest and grumbled that he was running out of ammo. With the enemy hiding here, he would have to be extremely careful.

( **~End Duel Room~** )

The four of them eyed the entrance carefully before they relaxed, relieved that there weren't anymore coming out for the time being. The Turks, Cloud and Tifa crouched, their hands on their knees while attempting to catch their breath. As soon as Cloud had taken out the Militas Ultra soldier, he dropped the sword.

"Wow...Cloud, that was amazing!" Arien said to the spiky-haired teen. While it was brutal and blunt, not to mention deadly, but man that kid was a natural with a sword. "Where'd you learn that?"

( **~Missing You-KH 2.5 HD ReMix~** )

"I...don't know." Cloud answered, his voice shaking as he started at his hands. "I have no idea what happened. I think was...desperate."

"Me too. I ever fought anyone before like that in my life. I don't even know where that had even come from." Tifa added, her voice too was shaking.

Both Turks frowned in concern. Their guides were shaking, as though they'd been possessed or something. It was clear that both Cloud and Tifa didn't understand their unusual skills that just appeared out of nowhere during the fight. Arien and Rafe shared a worried glance, wanting to say something to try and calm the two teens down, but neither one knew what to do.

Before Arien could say anything, there was a sharp intensed pain that hit her like a Lightning spell. Shutting her eyes tightly and moaning while her hands flew towards her head, the white-haired girl hissed, trying to figure out what was going on. She couldn't even hear the concern in Rafe's voice, or even Cloud and Tifa, seemingly recovered, rush over to see what was happening.

Arien's vision went dark before it went white, and she was suddenly seeing new images.

* * *

 _She saw herself fighting against men that looked to be from a different Organization, two SOLDIERs with helmets kidnapped and somehow transformed into dangerous fighters, and another SOLDIER, apparently First Class with a huge massive sword, yelling and screaming pleadingly at them. He had spiky black hair and blue eyes that glowed._

 _Then, as far as Arien knew, neither one could be saved and she felt her heart ache and wrench at the sight of the spiky-haired SOLDIER, no older than seventeen, crying at the dead bodies of the two converted SOLDIERs who were obviously his friends. Then in another image, she stood next to him in the icy mountains that looked near Modeohiem or Icicle Inn, with two swords perched into the snow as an memorial, and the spiky haired man gazing somberly at the swords, belonging to his deceased friends, no doubt._

 _"...Zack. I'm so sorry." She heard herself say, her voice cracking with emotion and tears of guilt._

 _"...It's okay. They came to their senses." The young man, Zack, replied..._

* * *

As soon as that happened, Arien's world returned to her and she softly gasped, blinking and panting. As she blinked, her eyes somewhat stinged and felt the familiar moisture of tears, one escaping as she blinked. She hadn't even realised that Rafe was gently holding her by the shoulders. The young woman raised a hand to her face and caught sight of the wet fear on her hand, before wiping her face and eyes dry.

"Are you okay?" Tifa asked, worriedly.

"Y-yeah. No idea where that came from." Arien replied, panting softly before standing up. "No idea what just happened."

As she said this, her heart was somehow telling her it was not true. That Arien did know what happened, yet she couldn't understand why. It had to be some kind of dream, but was so realistic that it looked like a memory. A painful memory that almost made her lose consciousness. The sight of the SOLDIER, named Zack, to lose his friends and to see him cry broke her heart.

"Okay, this is getting me very worried. First Rosalind, then St. Andrew, both two years ago, I might add, and now you? This is really unusual." Rafe muttered, frowning.

Arien's eyes blinked in confusion before she realised what her friend was talking about. She hadn't been around when those incidents happened, but during a mission in New Banora and in Junon two years ago, Rosalind and St. Andrew both collasped and saw unusual visions, almost like memories yet couldn't be true. Come to think of it, she had feelings of deja vu when she first met everyone in the Turks, and it happened again with Cloud and Tifa earlier.

"You're right. It is really weird. But I'm okay, though." Arien shrugged. "Besides, we have a job to do and since there's a bunch of Militas Ultra Jerks here, either they beaten us to killing the Zolom or they're doing something with the Zolom, especially since they tried to kill us and both Cloud and Tifa."

It did scream ' _Militas Ultra will kill anyone and everyone in our path_ ' to Rafe. As much as it sounded completely ridiculous, he had a feeling that Arien was about that the enemy doing something with the Zolom. The only way to figure out what to do now is call Veld to tell him what was going on and then figure out what to do next via the Director's orders.

Plus this also could be the new strike the enemy was intending on doing, and they had to be stopped. ( **~End Missing You~** )

* * *

 _ **Feburary 8th [3:12 PM]-Year-1992.**_

 _ **Highground HQ-UnderEdge.**_

( **~Elfe's Theme*Arecia Al-Rashia's Theme-FINAL FANTASY TYPE 0*~** )

Things had been suspiciously quiet for Militas Ultra. Too quiet for Elfe's taste and she didn't like it. Two years on, and neither one of her men nor even ShinRa heard anything from them ever since the little squabble in Costa Del Sol two years ago and the late President being killed by Tseng, the Turks' Second in Command. She, Shears and their men were having another meeting to discuss the recent reports on what they just heard.

"We have something to report!" One Highground soldier informed. "One of our men spotted the Turks and two teenagers heading towards Mythril Mines and heard clashes. He saw them fighting armored men."

"Militas Ultra?" Shears questioned, firmly. This also pipqued Elfe's interest.

"Very likely, sir. They wore uniforms exactly like them."

The second in command of Highground turned to Elfe who stood from her seat, "Keep us updated on that. It appears we're going to Mythril Mines." She ordered.

Apparently the soldier didn't like the sound of that. "B-But ma'am! There's also the remaining Midgar Zolom!"

"It might be dead, or perhaps they are using it as an experiment, this cannot be avoided. We are going to Mythril Mines. Is that understood?" The female leader told him sternly with a cold, sharp look in her eyes, one that could make a man faint, except for Shears who shared that expression as his leader.

Terrified, the soldier saluted, stuttering, "Y-Yes, ma'am!" before being dismissed and hurrying to give out the order to the rest of the organization.

Once their lacky was gone, Shears couldn't help but ask aloud, "What would Militas Ultra be doing with that damn giant snake? No one can survive those things."

"Not if they get caught. Yet Militas Ultra are not really simple-minded. They could've been doing something dangerous and waiting to strike without everyone else knowing for the last two years. In order to find out, we have to continue to observe and strike when we can." Elfe responded, frowning deeply.

"And ShinRa?"

"...I'd rather not get involved with them, but they are not enemies to us. They are enemies to our enemy. Whoever takes down Militas Ultra first doesn't matter, but I will get involved if I have to." Elfe replied, after a moment of silence.

"We haven't been in contact with them in two years. I take you want to keep things that way?" Shears questioned.

The brown-haired woman nodded, and while she still had the strange familiary with the Turks, especially with their leader, Veld, Elfe knew she couldn't have both organizations involved together unless it was necessary. For now, it wasn't.

For now, they had to move. ( **~End Elfe's Theme*Arecia Al-Rashia's Theme*~** )

* * *

 _ **Feburary 8th [3:12 PM]-Year-1992.**_

 _ **Turks Headquarters-ShinRa Building-Edge.**_

Veld had listened in to Rafe's report and frowned deeply. So Militas Ultra were at it again, yet neither one of the younger Turks understood whether they were behind the situation with the supposedly last Midgar Zolom in the very existance or not and he shared that concerned thought. There was absolutely no way even the enemy Organization were that reckless into controlling the said giant serpant, yet it was still a possiblity, and there was only one way to solve this, despite that he didn't like the idea of sending two younger Turks into actually having to fight said Zolom.

Those things were deadly and dangerous, and have an appetite for anything that practically moved. Hell, there was a rumor that they were also cannibals, though that might be going a bit too far.

"...I see. Look into the situation, but be on your guard. Both of you, and make sure the guides are well out of harms way." Veld commanded, and when he got the response of acceptence, he and Rafe hung up and the Director sighed deeply, hands over his eyes.

( **~Uneasy Feelings-DIRGE OF CERBERUS FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

How in the world didn't they see this coming? Why were Militas Ultra that damned secretive to the point of attacking at the last minute notice? They had come dangerously close in killing the Turk under house arrest in Costa Del Sol. It was a blessing that Jake, Reno and Rude had put a stop to that and neither Turk even met him fully yet. But to make sure, Veld had called him himself and was relieved that he was still alive, but had told him to be on his guard due to the enemy.

The arrested Turk's reply was, ' _Ah, don'tcha worry, ol'e man. Those morons will be dead before they'll put a scratch on me!_ ' and Veld believed him. Obnoxious as he was, Veld knew that the house-arrested Turk should never be underestimated, but at the same time, he trusted him well enough to still be in contact. That was one of the reasons why he was to remain at the Beach resort instead of the holding cells.

"Militas Ultra...who or what are they?" Veld asked himself softly. Maybe some Coffee would do him a world of good. Feeling as stressed right now as he was, he could use some, desperately. Standing up from his chair, the Leader of the Turks and left his office for the lounge. Apparently, he wasn't the only one needing Coffee right now.

He caught sight of Tseng, folder in hand, approaching the lounge himself.

"Any process on the reconnaissance?" Veld spoke up, joining his Second in Command.

The Wutaiian Turk turned to face him and shook his head, sighing, "There's not a place in the world Militas Ultra hasn't reached, it seems." before gesturing at the Coffee machine, "Shall I prepare a cup?"

"Yes, please." Veld nodded, almost tiredly. As Tseng prepared two cups of much needed caffeine, the older man spoke again, "Militas Ultra has been sighted in Mythril Mine as well. Rafe and Arien are investigating whether they are behind the Zolom attack or not."

"Why do I get the feeling the enemy is much more unusual than we expected if they are reckless enough to risk their men to go and use the last Zolom in existance?" Tseng inquired with a sigh.

Veld shrugged, "Your guess is good as mine, Tseng. Though thus far, they are nowhere like that boy in the mask four years ago."

"I think that's the _only_ blessing from Militas Ultra, sir." Tseng closed his eyes, stopping himself from groaning, while handing a cup of Coffee to his superior while holding another of his own.

"True." The Turk Leader nodded, both men sipping their coffee. After a moment of silence, he asked once more, "And the men in the black coats?"

"Still no sign of them either, sir." Tseng replied, before frowning in concern, "However, I get the feeling that like Militas Ultra, they will attack again with more members of their own, and I fear that they intend to target Reno despite not fully targeting us as Militas Ultra seem to be."

"Tell him to be on his guard and look further into it." Veld told him.

"Yes, sir." Tseng nodded.

This will definitely take a long while. ( **~End Uneasy Feelings~** )

* * *

 _ **Feburary 8th [4:18 PM]-Year-1992.**_

 _ **Mythril Mine.**_

( **~Find your Way-Dissidia 012~** )

It had been a mystery of the origins of the Mythril Mine, but as far as most have learned, it was original used as an energy source before the discovery and eventual abandonment of Mako. Now all that was left was the abandoned elevators, very old machinary that, surprisingly, matched the ones that were used today, along with plain old rocks and flooded areas.

Rafe and Arien though encountered more than the abandoned junk in these caves. After telling Cloud and Tifa to wait outside as this was ShinRa operation and that Militas Ultra were dangerous, they ventured inside to find the said militants while hoping not to run into the Zolom. The ones they did encounter were struck down by the Turks.

After questioning at least one lacky who, scared out of his wits and possibly a rookie, knocking him unconscious and tying him up before taking his ID badge, they followed down the path, and noticed that something was entirely different. A newly made tunnel and ramp, clearly too new to be abandoned, lead down the lead with flights of metal stairs that went into the abyss that had a small light beneath. Next to it was a rock and wooden ramp, large enough to fit a Zolom.

"Now I'm nearly convinced they're using the Zolom somehow." Arien whispered as she and her partner gazed closely to the ramp. "Either these guys are more smarter than they look, or they're just plain crazy."

"I think we can agree on the crazy part. Question is, why is that the case and how?" Rafe responded, placing a hand to his chin in deep thought. Something wasn't right. No human could even dare to attempt to get close to a Zolom, even with an army. Unless...

They had some sort of machinary.

"We have to check it out, so follow my lead." Rafe whispered to his fellow Turk who nodded, apparently having come to the same conclusion.

The two Turks crept down the stairs as silently as possible without making much of a noise one by one. The closer they got, the more they could hear the faint sounds of electricity, and the humming of engines. ( **~End Find your Way~** )

By the time they reached the bottom, it was perfectly obvious that Militas Ultra had really turned this place into one of their bases. Seeing a barricated door, the two Turks crept up to it and listened in through the door. They definitely heard voices from within.

"Excellent. The experiment is complete done to make a full scale attack on the Chocobo Farm in fifteen more minutes. Soon we will be able to preform a full scale attack against Edge and ShinRa." A man's voice could be heard from the other side.

Experiment? Full scale attack? That meant it wasn't a real Zolom after all, but something quiet close to it. Or maybe it was, neither Rafe or Arien could tell. Plus, with no time to call Veld or Tseng into this situation considering they only had fifteen minutes to stop it meant they had to handle this on their own. The two young Turks shared a look and, despite this going against orders, they had very little choice.

After careful planning for a minute, the male Turk used the ID badge against the scanner on the door, which lit up green to confirm and it slid open before the Turks raced in. What they found was completely disturbing. It was a labotory filled with tubes and computers, with only two Militas Ultra soldiers remainning. In the middle was a man in a lab coat, dark gray pants and black leather shoes. He had grey-brown hair, and within a massive glass tube, was what looked like a Zolom, but this one had metal and machine parts attatched to it and it seemed to be sleeping.

So it was a machine and not a real Zolom. Wasting no time, Arien slashed her whip against another Militas Ultra who, along with his ally and the scienist, was killed before he could open fire at her. Rafe, running low on his ammo, flared a Comet Spell that made the remaining fly across the room and crash into the wall where he slumped to the floor, dead.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Arien demanded angrily to the shocked scientist who then glared at her and the other Turk.

"I should be the one asking that! Where are the other soldiers!?" The scientist demanded.

Rafe glared heatedly at the man who no doubt worked for Militas Ultra. "We killed them or put them into dreamland. We're giving you ten seconds to shut down that thing you're working on and come with us quietly for interrogation. You're under arrest for attempted murder and trespassing on restricted areas!"

"You insolant fools! This is the future of humanity! I refuse to fail my superiors and let ShinRa get away! You leave me with no other choice but to delay the attack, but I would rather the delay than determination!" The scientist bellowed, and before either Turk could stop him, he slammed his fist onto a red button. The Turks stood ready even though they knew they were in deep trouble and smacked themselves for not shooting the man unconscious, though it wouldn't worked anyway.

( **~Hunter of the Dark-KH:BBS/0.2~** )

An alarm going off, the attatchment parts slid away from the machine-Zolom as did the glass which lowered to the ground. Before it disappeared, the Machine-Zolom's eyes snapped open to reveal red machine eyes that glowed, and once it was released, it hissed loudly before gazing down at the Turks who stared in horrified awe, but knew, despite that they never encountered a Zolom before, they had to fight it.

So after Rafe quickly fired a tranquilizing ammo at the scientist who tried to run but was hit and hit the ground, unconscious, he attempted to do the same to the Zolom, but due to it being a machine, it reflected and instead thrusted out towards him and Arien who jumped out of the way to avoid in getting hit, though it smashed through the doorway and created a new large hole. The saving grace was that the place didn't collapse in and on itself. Arien slashed at it's body, but she had to jump over the tail that came coming towards her and Rafe who ran out of the way while the machine Zolom was now causing more damage and if they didn't do something soon, they were goners.

The Machine-Zolom then straightened up a bit and hissed while it's chest opened up and revealed machine guns as it opened fire at the two Turks who dodged and powered up shields with their Barrier Materias to reflect the attack. Thankfully the chest was the weak spot as the reflected gunshots hit it in return, and wounding it where it hissed in agony but still not enough to kill it straight away. Still, while it was still reeling back, Rafe shot out a Fire spell at it's chest to cause more damage while Arien fired a Lightning Spell to hopefully have the machine parts of the Zolom malfunction. Paraylzed and frozen, the Turks quickly attacked it with their mastered skills along with others they learned in their training days and rookie days.

However, they were caught off-guard when it's tail unexpectly swished and smacked the Turks away, knocking them to the ground after they screamed. Pushing themselves up slowly, the Machine-Zolom regenerated and hissed before drew it's head back before it fired a laser beam from it's mouth at them. Despite running low on Mana, Arien flared up another Shield to block it, but it still shoved her and Rafe back even further and by the time it stopped, Arien was exhausted.

Fortunately, Rafe used Heal from his Cure Materia, before pulling Arien out of the way when the Zolom thrusted his tail downward at them, narrowing missing in being crushed by the heavy skin, flesh and metal that caused small rocks to rain all over the place. Some of them hit the Turks and had some wounds, but they didn't pay any attention to those. They had a much bigger problem, which was the Zolom that had full intention in killing them.

When the Zolom awkwardly turned it's head towards them, Rafe gazed at it's glowing eyes and had an idea. After telling Arien to move, he quickly took aim and fired at it's left eye in a direct hit and caused a spark to crackle while the Zolom hissed in pain again, it's head covered in more electricity which allowed Arien to slash her Whip at it's chest the moment she went up close to it and wounding it even more before the Zolom protected it's remaining eye with it's tail before flaring up it's gunshots of it's own again, firing in a rapid range all over the place to hit the Turks who attempted to dodge and avoid them as much as possible.

Arien screamed when one hit her in the left arm and she crouched low while holding the wound in her hand, tears beginning to form in her eyes as it bled. Rafe in the meantime hit the ground hard and hissed when his leg got scraped hard against a sharp piece of glass that had shattered, breaking the skin. The Zolom saw it's chance to finish the two Turks off, going after Arien first as the young woman heard Rafe scream out her name when he saw that happening.

Still, as she turned, Arien, attempting to ignore the pain, stood up and whipped her whip right at the Zolom's other eye, causing it to reel back in pain before she dodge-rolled out of the way and even hissed in pain even more as her bleeding arm protested. Yet the Zolom continued to arm towards here and the Turk was about to try and attack again, when unexpectedly a familiar spiky-blond-haired boy yelled out when he dashed past and slashed the sword from the dead Militas Ultra soldier right at snout of the giant snake, forcing the machine Zolom to lean back once more. Arien and Rafe's eyes widened as they recongised the teen. What was one of the guides doing here!?

"Cloud!?" Arien and Rafe both exclaimed in shock. What was that kid doing here when he should've been with Tifa? He shouldn't be here risking his life!

Cloud didn't pay them any mind, as he glared at the Machine-Zolom who, despite being permamently blind, hissed before it attempted to whack him with it's tail. Surprisingly, and like he had earlier, he jumped and slashed it's tail, slicing parts of it out before he was smacked and hit the ground hard, nearly hitting the wall as he yelled out in pain, the sword dropping from his hands. Seeing this made the Turks gasp before Rafe, despite the pain in his leg, and only having, to his dismay, five ammo cases left, aimed carefully and fired a shot into the Zolom's chest, but it's heart was barricated in the mixture of metel and scaly skin, which going to cause more problems. On the other hand, when Cloud had sliced off the tip of it's tail, the Zolom began to malfunction even more and taking a much slower time to power up it's laser or gunshots.

Arien, despite her arm hurting and causing her distraction, ran up to the Zolom and slashed at it's chest herself when she jumped before casting a bit of a weaker Fire Spell due to her Mana lowering rapidly, but it was still effective enough to rear it back before she landed awkwardly back on the ground, panting and near to exhaustion. If she, Rafe and even Cloud didn't to something to kill this thing now, all three of them were as good as dead. However, the problem seemed to be solved for them as they heard yelling coming from behind them. At first the Turks and Cloud, who was slowly pushing himself up, were worried that Militas Ultra may have called in reinforcements. However, to the Turks' shock and Cloud's confusion, the eleven men who came charging in were not Militas Ultra, but the Highground soldiers who opened fire at the Machine Zolom who hissed before flaring up it's laser again.

"Watch it's Laser!" Rafe warned, hissing as his legs was killing him.

Apparently he hadn't needed to, because Shears came charging with a roar himself, as he jumped and delivered a very powerful and incredible punch squarely in the chest of the Zolom, breaking through the machine and skin. As soon as he leaped away and landed on the ground, Elfe was already in the air, slashing and striking at the body of the Zolom in such power and speed before she sliced away into the heart which, like most of it, was also metal and machine like. She then literally ran up it's body as the Zolom attempted to bite at her, but the leader of Highground dodged each attempt and finally sliced her blade cleanly at it's throat, it's head seperating from the rest of it's body and crashed onto the ground. Elfe jumped off when the rest of the body, without it's head, slumped and collasped with a small quake, utterly defeated and well and truly dead.

( **~End Hunter of the Dark~** )

"Dear Ifrit..." Arien whispered in horrified awe. Such power from Highground was incredible.

"Sweet Odin." Rafe muttered, just as shocked as his co-worker, while Cloud, beyond shocked and amazed, slowly stood up. By the time the two Turks limped themselves up, Elfe turned to face them, sheathing away her sword.

"You three okay?" She inquired, then told Cloud to wait when he made for the fallen sword, and stopped when he saw that these people had no intention of attacking him or the Turks.

( **~Organization XIII-KH2~** )

Rafe was about to reply, when his head suddenly had a sharp, intensed pain that forced him to shut his eyes and wince, feeling extremely dizzy and somewhat disorientated. What was going on? Why was having such a painful headache? His vision darkened, and he couldn't hear anything anymore, and a new image filled his mind like a dream or a memory.

* * *

 _Rafe found himself in the cargo hold of a ship, he was standing with Rude and both Turks were facing Shears who seemed to be waiting for them, his arms placed on his hips and with an arrogant as he stood in front of the no longer electrified cell. "Back already?" The man the bandana inquired._

 _"Shears!" Rafe heard himself hiss in anger._

 _"_ _It's a good thing you came," Shears said as he cracked his knuckles, preparing to apparently fight the two Turks. "You saved me the trouble of coming to find you. You're both gonna die. Right here, right now." From the looks of things, this man looked like he craved for their blood and would get it no matter what it took. The aura around him was sickening..._

* * *

"Hey, kid! You alright?"

Blinking as the image faded, Rafe's vision returned to normal as he looked up to see a worried Arien, a concerned Cloud, Elfe, even Tifa who had arrived when he didn't notice, and...Shears who'd spoken, in a much less hostile tone he had in that...whatever the hell he saw, standing around him, wondering what happened. To be honest, Rafe had no idea what happened, either. Yet, whatever had happened, and while he couldn't stay it was a memory, the Turk glared heatedly at Elfe and Shears, especially the latter.

"What do you guys really want?" Rafe replied coldly, much to the surprise of Arien and Cloud, which told them that they didn't know why he was suddenly so hostile to the people who had saved them.

"Excuse me? We just happened to saved your butts, kid." Shears replied in return, having no idea why the Turk was angry with him.

"Yeah, but you disappeared for two years like Militas Ultra did." Rafe pointed out, hissing as he pushed himself up. Man, he and Arien were both going to be on medical restriction for a week. But that didn't matter at the moment. "Then you suddenly appear and finish off our job for us and you just happened to appear out of now here. I'm not sure if we can trust you."

"Rafe, what's gotten into you?" Arien asked, shocked and now agitated. "They saved us, and from what I heard from Freya, they saved you guys back in Junon two years ago! They don't want to attack us. They want to stop Militas Ultra as much as we do."

The two gun wielder shook his head, "We can't trust Highground, Arien. For all we know, they could be working with our enemy and trying to play us for fools."

This made Shears furious as he demanded while attempting to step forward, demanding, "What did you say!?"

"Shears, stand down!" Elfe ordered sharply at her Second in Command. Despite grumbling, Shears silenced himself and stepped aside, while she turned to Rafe and told him, "I don't know what made you think that, but I can assure you that we are not your enemy and we have no intention of joining Militas Ultra. However, ShinRa and Highground cannot join forces. All that matters is the enemy to be taken down."

Rafe was silent, glaring still. He had no idea why, but he knew that the vision he just say wasn't wrong. He didn't care of Highground had saved them, they couldn't be trusted.

"We'll help the four of you return to the surface and out of the marshes. Then we will go our seperate ways." Elfe informed, standing up.

Arien, not sure why Rafe was hostile and while she herself didn't know much about Highground, call up to Elfe who turned to her, and the younger woman said, a bit awkwardly, "Um...thanks for saving us. All of you guys."

While she normally didn't get that appreciation from the people she saved, Elfe shrugged, "Don't mention it." and turned before walking away, muttering to herself about the now dead Machine Zolom, "So they created a replica of the extinct species. What in the world are Militas Ultra?"

( **~End Organization XIII~** )

* * *

 _ **Feburary 8th [5:30 PM]-Year-1992.**_

 _ **Chocobo Farm-Choco Plains.**_

After Highground dropped Rafe, Arien, Cloud and Tifa back to the Farm with the Turks' prisoner tied up, the mysterious Organization departed while Arien called in for assistance to help haul the scientist to the holding Cells for Interrogation as well as hauling herself and Rafe to Edge Hosptial to see to their injuries while one of their co-workers to bring Rafe's car back to HQ.

"...If you don't mind me asking, who were those people that saved you back there?" Tifa asked to the two Turks.

Arien shrugged, "Well, I haven't met them before until now, but they're a bunch of weird people who help out people in secret for some reason. They helped out the Turks in Junon when Militas Ultra attacked two years ago. I wasn't with them at the time."

"The way how those two handled that Zolom machine...it was unbelievable. I've never seen anything like it." Cloud admitted, still stunned and still felt guilty for being useless. "I'm sorry...I was useless back there."

"What're you talking about? You saved our butts before that thing could've killed us." Arien pointed out with a smile. "Though, while it was a dumb thing to do in coming to help us when you were told to stay behind, I can't hold back on the fact that if it weren't for you, Rafe and I would've been goners and so would almost everybody else."

( **~Understanding One Another*Roxas's Theme Coded Version-KH2.5 HD ReMix*~** )

The sixteen year old looked away, seemingly embarrassed. "I just...have no idea why I could fight like that. I don't even remember how it even happened. It's almost like something was possessing me to fight. I was desperate and...worried."

"Same here. It's really strange. When I fought those bad guys, I felt...almost like a completely different person, someone that I once knew but I couldn't figure out why." Tifa nodded in agreement.

"Whatever the case, it's over now." Rafe told the three of them bluntly. He sighed almost explosively, "Whatever is happening to us is very dangerous. These headaches, unusual fighting power and emotion and images, it's not normal and I'm willing to bet that Highground has something to do with it, making us fight Militas Ultra who are trying to get us into thinking they know something we don't. Those two Organizations are working together, I'm telling you."

Arien was now getting very annoyed as she stomped over to Rafe, arguing, "You're being completely ridiculous, Rafe! Sure it's not normal for us in having these headaches and whatever else, but I seriously don't think Highground has anything to do with it! For all we know, Militas Ultra might not even be human! What is wrong with you? Ever since you had that, you've somehow...turned darker!"

The gunsman froze, his eyes widening in realization. She was right. Ever since that image entered his head...Rafe somehow changed rapidly. It's almost like something had taken over his subconsciousness and replaced his soul for another. As Arien said, he somehow turned...into a darker version of himself. Overcome by the image of Shears being an enemy.

"...Sorry. I think I...I think I'm starting to get how Rosalind, St. Andrew and now you felt when you had those headaches. The confusion of what's happening with our heads. Maybe I'm overreacting but...how do we know that Highground isn't our enemy too?" Rafe responded, more calmly and feeling guilty now.

Sighing and wondering what was really going on in Rafe's head, Arien responded, more gently this time, "I think that Zolom knocked us too many times that it's making us go crazy today. Or maybe Militas Ultra has gotten to us so badly we're losing concentration."

"Maybe." Rafe nodded, as the welcoming sound of a ShinRa helicopter greeted them. The two Turks and their tour guides looked up. "Looks like our ride's here."

Cloud nodded as he and Tifa stood up, the former saying, "Yeah. Tifa and I better head back too. Our parents are probably worried sick about us right now." shuddering at the thought of what his mother would do if he's late for dinner.

"Thank you for solving the mystery of the Zolom, and saving us." Tifa said to the Turks gratefully with a warm smile.

"Happy to help." Arien grinned back, with Rafe nodding in agreement.

Almost shyly but with small sparks in his eyes, Cloud smiled as he waved to Arien and Rafe, "See you around, right?"

"Yeah. You and Tifa take care, Cloud." Rafe replied, smiling finally.

So as Cloud and Tifa safely made their way back to their village, the Turks that were picking up the two injured Turks and their prisoner boarded the Helicopter while another drove Rafe's car back to Edge after waving Carter a goodbye for now.

( **~End Understanding One Another*Roxas's Theme Coded Version*~** )

* * *

 _With Militas Ultra still in active even in silence, the Turks interrogated the scientist behind the replica of the Zolom, learning part of the plot to distract ShinRa so the enemy could infiltrate the Company and take them down. Thanks to the efforts of Arien, Rafe and the young country boy Cloud Strife, that threat was settled._

 _However, the Turks still had yet to learn of the enemy's true motive, and despite the aid, Highground are now investigated via Rafe's suggestion given the vision he saw, fearing that it may be a vision of the future._

 _The Turks had no choice but to be on higher alert as they may have yet another enemy to fight, especially since Organization XIII may attack suddenly again as Militas Ultra had done._

 _But the real truth of this War was yet to come._

* * *

 **A/N: I may post Episode Reno in the next chapter or focus on another part of the main story before we yet another two year fast-forward afterwards. Hard to say. Things are getting a bit more dark as we move on.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	8. Special Episode 2: Episode Reno

**Author's note: Decided to do Episode Reno next and then the next chapter will take place afterwards within the same year before we enter another two year fast forward.**

 **Ever since I've started on this, I've been wanting to do Episode Reno for a long time...Well, I've written a novelization based on the actual episode of the never-released-outside-Japan-game, but you know what I mean.**

 **Anyway, here's another chapter.**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy Type-0, Sailor Moon or Pokemon. I do own Arien, though.**

* * *

Special Episode 2: Episode Reno.

 _One day, in April..._

 _There had been reports of sightings of intruders within the ShinRa Company Building. Some say it was Militas Ultra. Others say they saw men in Black Coats._

 _Whether people were seeing things or not, the Turks were not taking any chances. So they sent in two of their best elite members to investigate._

 _Yet, their third highest ranking member, Reno, may be getting himself into more than what he is capable of..._

* * *

 _2 Months and 3 Days Later ..._

 _ **April 11th [5:15 PM]-Year-1992.**_

 _ **Materia Department Archives-ShinRa Building-Edge.**_

( **~The Mako City-CRISIS CORE FINAL FANTSY VII~** )

They had been searching for two hours, fifteen minutes, and 45 seconds and counting now, and despite finding evidence in broken glass and gunshot castings, Reno, one of the best elite Turks of the entire team and each day and year edging closer in getting promoted as Third in Command, was grumbling at the fact that he and his partner and best friend Rude, still haven't find anything related to either Militas Ultra besides the castings, or those mysterious men in the Black Coats who have a habit of appearing and vanishing whenever they wanted, though it had been two years since they were last seen.

On the other hand, given how Militas Ultra haven't been heard as much until two months ago with their attempted siege using a replica of an actual Zolom which had been extinct for about two or three centuries before Reno was even born. Hell, the redhead hasn't even heard of them until Tseng picked him up when he was fifteen after his parents died in an car accident that week earlier.

Having grown up fending for himself, Reno had always wanted a place to belong as despite the love his parents gave him, he had a fear of something would happen if he hanged around too much. What had happened to his mother and father broke him. Tseng had found him in the streets in the rain, soaking wet, hungry, and sobbing. The Wutaiian, having kept on eye on him for quite a few years, showed him kindness and offered his jacket to keep him dry before taking him to HQ where Reno was cleaned and fed and presented to Veld as a future candidate. He was put into training almost immediately and that was when he met the rest of the team, including Rude, the two becoming friends almost instantly.

Now nineteen years old, Reno was one step away in becoming Third in Command even though he admittedly felt he wasn't ready for that promotion, especially since that would mean if anything happened to Veld, Tseng would be promoted as Leader of the Turks and Reno would be promoted as the new Second in Command. At the moment that wasn't his top thoughts. Right now, he had a job to do with Rude-who was now twentytwo years old-and that was finding the intruder and see if they had stolen anything dangerous that would threaten the ShinRa Company.

"Ugh, how long've we been doing this?" Reno asked, exasperated as he and Rude were scanning the file cabinet that had many research and files on the creation and history of Materia. "This is the tenth floor we've been searching through and we still haven't found who broke into here."

"..."

The redhead rolled his eyes at his partner's silence, even though he didn't need him to talk on what he was thinking. The frown on the taller man's face despite the sunglasses was enough for Reno to translate. "Yeah, yeah, I know. ' _Keep looking_ '."

Sighing again, Reno shook his head and kept looking, though it was half a minute later that he began to speak again, "Seriously, this kind of work is a real snooze." before smirking as he added, "I wanna get into some real action; a mission where something exciting happens."

"You mean like Militas Ultra trying to kill us?" Rude commented sarcastically.

"Yeeeeah, okay. Not that kind of mission, but you know what I mean." Reno sheepishly admitted. He then frowned thoughtfully about the said enemy organization. "Speakin' of Militas Ultra, wonder what their big problem is apart from tryin' to kill us and destroy the ShinRa Company? I mean, it's been two years since they first attacked, and we still hadn't figured out what the hell they want or what they're talkin' about. This whole 'Legendary Turks being alive' and 'Rebirth' crap is damn confusing."

( **~End The Mako City~** )

"...Something about those guys really doesn't add up." Rude agreed as he paused in his work, going through his head on his partner said. "Though they may be trying to brainwash all of us into giving up on our work."

"Maybe. Though they ain't doin' a good job at it." Reno shrugged. Somehow though, something inside him said that wasn't the case, that there was something else. Something that ran much, much deeper than that. He thought back of what Veld had said during the briefing of the assignment earlier.

* * *

 _Almost Three Hours earlier..._

 _ **April 11th [3:00 PM]-Year-1992.**_

 _ **Turks Headquarters-ShinRa Building-Edge.**_

( **~Sign-FINAL FANTASY VII: ADVENT CHILDREN COMPLETE~** )

After being called in by Tseng to meet with Veld in the latter's office, Reno and Rude hadn't expected to see both the Director and the Second in Command, which usually meant that when they were in the same office, a very important and serious assignment was about to take place. Seeing them now made both younger men realise that something happened. Given Veld's grim expression, it was bad.

"There are intruders within the building." Veld began, in a strong tone of seriousness and business, and that meant that failure was out of question. "How or why they managed to enter without raising the alarm is extremely concerning."

"Militas Ultra?" Reno quired, his brow furrowing. If it was those dangerous morons, then he'd venture a guess that those guys are so well organized that they managed to slip through the security. While he wasn't an expert on technology and computers, the thought of them having experts to disable the security cameras and such made perfect sense, which meant that they were in very deep trouble.

"Unknown." The Director shook his head. "Many witnesses have been split into halves on what they saw earlier."

"Some say they had indeed seen brief sightings of Militas Ultra." Tseng spoke this time, and like his superior, his expression was grim, but much more blank as he'd been trained in. "However, others say that they have seen brief sightings of people in black coats."

Reno couldn't stop the shocked gasp that escaped from his lips or hide the expression that matched it as he went still, and his eyes widened. Those guys in the black coats finally made their appearence? After two years of not being seen? What the hell where they doing now, let alone here in the ShinRa Building? They were just as dangerous and confusing as Militas Ultra. He remembered seeing two of those jerks disappear in those black holes, and that was when he and Rosalind were on a mission in New Banora two years ago.

Even Rude's mouth dropped a little in shock, remembering how he and Reno found out that Jake and Arien had fought another in Costa Del Sol. It was sheer luck that both managed to escape Vexen's attacks before the man had retreated.

"Given how both are unpredictable, it could be either one, or perhaps both which we hope is not the case. But we cannot let that possilbility slip from our minds." The Wutaiian Turk continued, both he and Veld unfazed by the redhead's gasp.

"Duly noted." Reno nodded, quickly regaining his composure, fully agreeing that leaving the idea that both Militas Ultra and those guys in the black Coats were inside the building was a very bad idea and far too dangerous to leave out. "I take you want the two of us to find and identify the said intruders and search for clues related to them, right, sirs?"

Veld nodded, approvingly at the redhead's quick thinking. "That's correct. If you do see them, apprehend them immediately and if they do not come in quietly for interrogation, take them out." He ordered. "Start by searching every floor, as they are most likely still here and if we're not careful, they can very well reach our Floor. I've already put in extra security on the President and Board members, and if the situation gets too much, an evacuation is in order. Though I don't wish for that to happen."

"Yes, sir." Rude nodded.

"You got it, sir." Reno said.

* * *

 _ **April 11th [5:25 PM]-Year-1992.**_

 _ **Materia Department Archives-ShinRa Building-Edge.**_

"The other problem is that those weirdos in the black coats." Reno commented, bringing himself out of his memories. "I mean, seriously. Opening up those black holes or whatever the hell they are can't even make them human for cryin' out loud!"

"You thinking we won't be able to capture them?" Rude asked, frowning deeply and almost snappishly, which caught Reno by surprise a little.

The redhead shrugged, "Well, maybe we can if we chain them up or somethin'. I dunno." before groaning, "For all we know, they probably left already and we're stuck wastin' our time followin' an old trail of bread crumbs."

"If you have the time to complain, use it to work." The taller Turk rolled his eyes in annoyance behind his shades.

( **~End Sign~** )

"Well, somebody got up the wrong side the bed this mornin'." Reno remarked sarcastically. What was Rude's problem today? Normally Reno could read him and figure out what the problem was. But somehow today it was completely different. Was his best friend mad about something? Mad at him? Or maybe he was just as annoyed about not finding their targets as he was and Reno constantly talking today was making him less focused.

The redhead didn't have time to come up with an answer, as the alarm suddenly went off with red lights flashing, causing the two Turks to glance around, wondering what the hell was going on.

( **~Don't be Afraid-Dissidia Final Fantasy~** )

"The alarm!?" Reno exclaimed, shocked. To make things more complicated, two small four legged machines with a built in machine-gun, and redeye that was the camera and scanner entered the room which had the two Turks spun to face them. As Reno and Rude were wondering about the machines which were the Security Bots, they opened fire at the two men who reacted just in time to jump and leap out of the way to avoid in getting shot.

"The hell those bots firing at us for!?" Reno exclaimed. Something was wrong and his earlier thought about Militas Ultra disabling the security flared up again and this time was beginning to make sense and he didn't like it at all.

"Militas Ultra must have reprogrammed them if they have hackers this good!" Rude exclaimed, having a near close call in having a shot in his leg.

Reno yelped when he was nearly hit again, before commenting, "I was afraid you'd say that." and then glared at the hostile Robots while unclipping his EMR from his hooker on his belt and flicked his wrist to extend it, knowing there was only one thing to do. "Fine. If they're lookin' for a fight then they've got one!"

The taller Turk nodded in agreement, knowing that Reno was right. So the two Turks stood ready and when the Robots charged them, they were ready and moved out of the way before they attacked full on. Reno thrusted his weapon at it's sides with a good quick whack before ducking to avoid it's robotic arm intended to hit him back. He then rolled out of the way on the floor when it troddled to the side to fire more shots at him before Reno found the opening he'd been hoping for. Charging with a yell, he throttled at it's camera, shattering the glass with sparks of electricity sparking which allowed Reno to kick it expertly before he easily climbed on top of it despite it jerking to shake him off.

The Turk pulled the hatch on back of it off and while he wasn't an expert on how these things worked either, Reno made a guess and pulled hard on the cords, having watched briefly on the creation of these things in the Weapons and Machine Department in his earlier days as Turk. As he did, the machine sparked like mad and mentally hoped he didn't accidently roast himself. Thankfully, the robot gave one final jerk before collasping onto the floor, dead and destroyed. Though Reno still jumped off it and took a couple steps back, not wanting to take any chances.

He then turned to Rude who was giving his bot several powerful punches and only now smashed his fist right into the head of the robot and into it's core before he too wisely stepped away as the machine, without arms which the taller Turk teared off, fell down dead. Before Reno and his partner could say anything, they heard a crash coming from outside of the room, and the sound of something breaking in the hallway.

"Oh, great. More bots to worry about." Reno groaned.

"...Let's go." Rude gestured.

Reno shook his head, hurrying to follow his friend who'd already taken the lead. "No rest for the Turks, huh?"

But the redhead was force to stop when Rude held out an arm and when Reno blinked, he saw why, both sides of the Hallway and around the each corner, several Bots, out of control, were scanning the area before retreating, unseen for the time being.

"Damn, bots. They're all over this floor." Rude grunted in sheer frustration, and Reno shared that feeling.

Still, the redhead smirked, "Yeah, but they're slow as hell."

"You let your guard down, and you're a dead man." The taller Turk warned.

"I could take 'em all on myself, no sweat." Reno simply laughed, shrugging. He then became serious once again, and told his partner, "You take on those guys on the left, I'll go on the right. It's too risky to take 'em on together when they can cause more damage on either side if left on their own."

"You'll probably get bored." Rude pointed out, even though he did agree with the plan. As Reno said, if they did this together and take on one side at the time, it was risking more damage. Before Reno could make a comeback, the taller Turk ran off to take on his targets.

"Hey, what the hell's that s'posed to mean!?" Reno shouted, before groaning aloud and quickly headed into his destination. Rude's been acting weird all day. Its just been one thing after another. Reno couldn't help but wonder if his friend was mad about something.

He shook his head and focused more on his mission, especially when two more bots came into view. The red-haired Turk leaped and jumped so fast that the bots began to have trouble in keeping up with him. Reno smacked them with his EMR, plus a combination of his surpassed martial arts skills, and electricity from his weapon. He ran and then slid underneath one of them, narrowly avoiding in getting smashed by the robots' arms and then flared a Fire Spell from his EMR, which roasted them into the core and causing them to briefly explode. Reno extinguished the flames with a Blizzard Spell to avoid in causing damage in the hallway.

Reno repeated the process with three more Bots until he was convinced that he'd taken them al out on this side of the floor. He did make a quick sweep just in case and was sastified that he'd done the job, under the scale of ten minutes.

And he was proud of it. Reno wasn't known as the Fastest of the Turks for nothing.

( **~End Don't be Afraid~** )

"Ha! Piece of cake." Reno smirked to himself. "I could've even taken them out with my eyes closed."

No sooner he said this, Reno suddenly felt had a sharp, intensed pain in his head. Gasping and grunting in agony at the sudden splitting headache, like someone just thumped him extremely hard into his skull, Reno grasped his head with one hand, shutting his eyes, feeling dizzy, his chest squeezing and his breathing became ragged gasps, as though he was suffocating.

"Wha...what the hell's...goin' on?" Reno panted, and soon found himself leaning against the wall behind him, his vision darkening and he became fully unaware of everything happening around him. Strange, new and oddly familiar images entered his mind.

* * *

( **~Organization XIII-KH: Birth By Sleep~** )

 _Heaps of images ran through Reno's head and he had no idea what the hell was going on. It was in random. First was him chasing a shaddy character towards the Elevator, and Reno standing on top of the Elevator in the shaft, but was forced to fight more rouge robots before the elevator to ascend in dangerous speed. He was speaking to Veld and Tseng on the phone as he tried to open the hatch to get inside to safety or risk in being squashed flat._

 _Next showed him having succeeded in opening the hatch when another bot prevented him in doing so, and just as Reno fought it, he saw it was too late and all he could do was crouch down and brace himself for his end._

 _The next image then showed Reno somehow having survived, with the bot having been crushed halfway and jammed the elevator to a stop, just 20 inches from where Reno had crouched which saved his life._

 _"Heh, guess I owe him one."_ _Reno heard himself say to himself._

 _Another image appeared and showed Reno and Rude in a Sector that was very familiar, having met up with Tseng as things went out of control in the streets. Up ahead was some guy in a SOLDIER 1st Class Uniform, having spiky black hair and bright blue eyes, rushing over towards where Cissnei was as the younger female Turk was cornered by two enemies._

 _"_ _That man...it's..." Tseng trailed off, apparently knowing who the guy, whom Reno guessed was a year younger than the redhead himself, was._

 _"Hold on! I'm a comin'!" The young SOLDIER called out towards Cissnei._

 _"I know that outfit." Reno frowned, pouting. "He's a SOLDIER 1st Class."_

 _"The one that's been recently promoted." Rude added._

 _Tseng nodded, confirming, "His name is Zack Fair."_

 _"Can't let SOLDIER boy take our job." Reno grunted, and before his two co-workers could stop him, the redhead hurried over before somehow getting in front of the younger man and held out his weapon, forcing Zack to skid to a stop and turned to face the older teenager._

 _"Sorry, Slick, but Sector 8 is the jurisdicion of the Turks." Reno spoke in a somewhat deadly tone, giving the SOLDIER a warning glare, as Rude approached and stood on the other side of Zack. Tseng was behind the youngest man who looked at all three Turks in dismay._

 _"You can't be serious!" Zack exclaimed in dismay, before turning to the Wutaiian, half-pleading, "C'mon, Tseng! Do something!"_

 _"Don't be concerned. She can handle herself." Rude spoke in a calm tone._

 _Zack turned to face back the girl, and, to his surprise and confusion, the girl had a shuriken out, and from what he just saw, the two enemy men were on the ground, dead._

 _"Reno, Rude. The other areas." Tseng spoke in full authority._

 _Reno shrugged, while resting his EMR on his left shoulder, answering casually, "No thanks to whoever did this to the security system, Midgar's crawling with a bunch of nasties."_

 _"SOLDIER is suffering major difficulties." Rude added._

 _"I see." Tseng replied, before gazing sharply at the two younger Turks, ordering them, "Continue aiding Sector 8."_

 _"Yeah yeah, whatever you say, Tseng." Reno waved his superior, before heading up towards the stairs to the next level of town._

 _"Make sure Reno doesn't hurt himself or gets himself killed." Tseng told Rude, "The elevator incident left the Director shaken."_

 _"Yes sir." The taller Turk replied, before going after his partner._

* * *

( **~End Organization XIII~** )

He had no idea why, but the images stopped all together and Reno panted slowly, his vision coming back to normal, his awareness returning and beginning to gain his posture. Though he still felt very drained as though he'd been running for like three months and he felt slightly nauesous.

"What the hell was that about?" Reno muttered, blinking in major confusion. He had no idea how it was possible or why, but for some weird reason, those images felt extremely...familiar. It also left him...shaken. To think he saw himself practically at death's doorstep in that elevator shaft, it was absolutely terrifying.

His eyes then widened as he realised that this sort of thing happened before; the unusual dizzy spells and sudden unconsciousness. Reno'd seen it twice to other Turks; Rosalind and St. Andrew two years ago for example. Was this what they went through? He'd have to ask them both later for that. Either way, this wasn't good. Maybe Militas Ultra had something to do it. Or those guys in the black coats.

No. He can't worry about the sudden head issues or the wacky daydreams. Reno had a job to do.

His PHS's ringtone brought him back to full reality and he answered quickly by the second ring, flipping it open, "This is Reno."

" _Are you alright?_ " It was Tseng.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Gonna check up on Rude shortly. Some rouge bots attacked us. We think Militas Ultra has some hackers or somethin' messing up with the system. It's the best thing we've come up with so far." The redhead responded.

( **~Quickening-Dissidia Final Fantasy~** )

" _The Director is already speaking to him and he's fine. Right now, we need you to head to the Basement. Enemies are being tracked there as well as the rest of the building. Turks and SOLDIER are deploying those levels as we speak._ " Tseng informed him.

Reno frowned in concern. So he and Rude went up the wrong direction looking for the intruders? "Militas Ultra, or those whackos in the black coat? Or somethin' else entirely?"

" _Possibly both._ " Tseng answered.

"Damn it!" Reno cursed, kicking the floor in frustration. He and his partner just botched their job. They'd been too slow. Veld was not going to like this. Reno was in for a reprimand, he was certain of it. And that, when it comes to Veld reprimanding the Turks who botched their job, it's never a pleasent experience. The Director of the Turks was downright scary when he's angry and severally disappointed.

Apparently Tseng sensed the younger man's unease, because he spoke again. " _Calm down. None of us were to know nor had we known of this on time. The important thing is to get to the Basement ASAP. Militas Ultra have proven themselves more intelligent than we anticipated, especially since they are able to hack through our system. Balto and Cissnei are working to restore it as we speak, but it may take some time. Take out any more rouge security bots as well as the intruders. If you are able, bring one alive for interrogation. Otherwise eliminate them._ "

Reno sighed. Tseng was right; those Militas Ultra jerks were more clever than anyone in ShinRa had believed and that has proven to be quite dangerous. The Zolom Replica was one of those dangerous intelligent ideas.

"You got it." The redhead replied. The two then hung up, and Reno sighed again. Suddenly going into the elevator didn't bode well. Especially given Militas Ultra, and his stomach tied up in a knot as the image of what he'd seen made him very uneasy. What if he had to go through that? On the other hand, taking the stairs wasted precious time and he had to hurry.

( **~End Quickening~** )

Unfortunately, the lights flickered slightly which got the redhead's attention. That meant the power was being messed with as well.

"Stairs it is." Reno groaned, resigned. Without much further ado, he raced towards the nearest staircase in the emergancy door.

Along the way, he began to really worry about Rude.

* * *

 _ **April 11th [5:47 PM]-Year-1992.**_

 _ **Basement-ShinRa Building-Edge.**_

( **~Axel and Saix-KH1.5 HD ReMix~** )

Two figures in black coats stood waiting in the Basement of the ShinRa Building, while things were getting pretty chaotic in the upper floors. One of the figures, his coat hugging a bit too tightly on his arms but didn't seem to faze him, stood impatiently and groaned.

"A recon and observant mission in one hit? This job is more suited for Xaldin and Lexaeus." The figure, sounding very much like one of the Turks in the voice, groaned.

"Well, you are known as the assassin of the Organization." The other figure, sounding smooth yet dark and deadly calm, pointed out as he approached his companion from behind.

The other figure shook his head, which was covered in a hood as was his co-worker. "I still don't see what's so special about guys in those stupid looking suits. Are we still positive that one of them is supposedly my Heartless when our memories are completely different? Heartless don't take up human forms."

"I admit, it is unusual to compare you to him. You and I both know that Xemnas cannot be fully trusted, not with what he says."

"Yeah, well, it's not like we can quit or anythin'. If we leave, that'll brand us traitors, and he doesn't tolorate traitors. Once you're in, the only way out is to get our hearts back. But personally, I think this is a complete waste of time. It's not like these guys are gonna be venturing out to other worlds, right?"

The cold-stoned figure 'Hmm'ed before responding, "The best way to know for certain is to encounter them ourselves. You will be handling their ace, I will see to the strong one."

"Don't go and get beaten by him now." The other figure cautioned, grinning underneath his hood. Though once his companion went to the other side of the room, his grin faded and he groaned softly to himself in exasperation, "Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?"

( **~End Axel and Saix~** )

* * *

 _ **April 11th [5:57 PM]-Year-1992.**_

 _ **Stairwell-ShinRa Building-Edge.**_

( **~Combat-CRISIS CORE FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

Reno had just reached the door to the emergancy staircase when he skid to a stop as strange, white slim things appeared out of nowhere, blocking the Turk from accessing the door. On top of that, another Robot stood in the way, and scanned him as a threat as well, not knowing these were the Dusk Nobodies. Wasting no time, the redhead dodge-rolled out of the way when the Nobodies and the Robot attacked almost at the same time. When two of the Nobodies got up close and swiped at him, scratching him a little, the Turk responded by thrusting his EMR in quick reflex, destroying them instantly.

To another, he high-kicked it in the face where it flew to the wall and crashed into it, disappearing in defeat. Reno flicked his weapon and thrusted it in the air sideways, sending a large wave of electricity flying toward the rest of the Nobodies who stood no chance in escaping on time. Some of it hit the robot, but not enough to destroy it instantly like the white things. It flared up small cannon and fired a small missile at the Turk who grunted and summoned a barrier from the Barrier Materia on the guanlet on his wrist under his sleeve, which reflected it and it exploded in front of him. It didn't do damage, but he did winch and was pushed back slightly at the impact. When the smoke began to clear, he cried out in alarm and had to quickly dodge the gunshots that fired at him almost immediately afterwards.

Without further choice, Reno switched for his Fire Materia and blasted a ball of flame back at the machine, but the annoying piece of metal used a barrier itself, but because it was busy blocking the flames, the Turk saw this as his chance by running towards it and then leaped into the air and over it, before landing behind it and finished off the job by smashing it from behind. He pulled out his backup handgun and fired three shots into it, where it jerked and exploded briefly before falling into several pieces. Wasting no time, Reno saw this as his chance to turn to the door.

Unfortunately, there was a password lock on it, which means he needed a password in order to get in and since the power was going out, this was going to be a difficult job.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Reno yelled in frustration. What else could go wrong today!? He could take the elevator, but the power may cut off, or even get hacked and then he's well and truly screwed. He was running out of optains.

Well, only one thing to do.

"So much for this week's pay." Reno groaned. Veld was going to murder him for this, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. He fired at the keyboard which sparked electricity, but it did open the door as Reno heard it bleep. Wasting no more time, he kicked harshly open before racing down ten floors towards the Basement, skipping two steps on his way down.

Unfortunately, Militas Ultra seemed to have a similiar idea, because when he neared the nineth level, the door at the exit of the hallway was busted open and a number of five Militas Ultra soldiers charged in, forcing Reno to stop before crouching low from halfway, to keep himself hidden and avoid in getting caught or killed. Thankfully, only one had a machine gun and the door closed, though Reno didn't like his odds here. He had to do this carefully, or he's good as dead. While he wasn't one for firearms, all Turks had that as a backup and he was thankful for having spare ammo on him.

He silently pulled it out and took aim at the shooter and shot him cleanly in the head, which, while it killed that guy, it alarmed the other four who glanced up to see where it came from.

Reno didn't waste time as he came out of his hiding and jumped onto the other staircase, smacking another with his EMR and kicked the third one, forcing him to drop his sword. The Turk spun quickly and blocked another while punching the fifth one in the face, causing him to stumble and fall and roll painfully down the stairs before he hit the wall and went limp, unconscious. Reno in the meantime struck the one he was busy with in the gut with his knee which had the enemy groan and forced to lower his guard which allowed Reno to finish him off and electrocuted him with his EMR. The man dropped to the ground, dead.

He turned his attention to the unconscious living one, and found a weak pulse, before Reno handcuffed the guy's wrists behind his back, and then checked the doorway for anymore of the intruders. There were two ShinRa soldiers, one injured on the arm and slumped against the wall, another regaining consciousness but both were still alive.

"Yo, you alright?" Reno asked as he checked on the non-injured soldier.

"M-Militas Ultra...attacked us without warning, sir." The soldier responded as Reno helped him up.

"I know." The Turk nodded, turning to the injured one, and despite wanting to help, there were more intruders to worry about, plus the one he handcuffed. So he turned to the non-injured soldier and commanded firmly, "Take the suspect in the stairwell to the holding cells, make sure he doesn't escape and take your buddy to medical to see to his injuries. Don't worry, I handcuffed him, so you can drag him, if you have to."

"Yes sir!" The ShinRa soldier saluted, before remembering, "Oh, and please, take this as gratitude." handing the Turk a bottle of green, glowing liquid.

An Hi-Potion. Well, Reno didn't want to use up his Mana and Hi-Potions were handy. He had no idea where the ShinRa soldier had it, but he decided to worry about that later. So after leaving the two soldiers to handle to their prisoner and get one them for a check-up, Reno returned to the stairwell and continued to make his way down to the Basement as fast as he could. Along the way, he dialed Veld's number to give him an update. Well he may have to pay for damages on this mission, at least he arrested a suspect for questioning later.

" _Veld speaking._ "

"Sir, it's Reno. I managed to capture one of the intruders and got the soldiers to take him to the holding cells. It's Militas Ultra, alright." Reno reported while continuing to descend the stairs in a hurry. He was actually quite pleased with himself for this and he was getting excitement along the way as well. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

" _Good work. But what about your assignment?_ "

"I'm heading to the basement as we speak." Reno replied. "Those guys barged in, so I took out four of 'em. Couldn't take the elevator due to the power going nuts."

' _Reno...charging in again. He never changes._ ' Veld thought to himself, before saying, " _Well since we have a suspect, take out the rest of the intruders in the Basement, but if you can, arrest another in case the one you caught doesn't speak willingly._ "

Reno grinned, "You got i-" before he was unexpectly knocked back and hit the wall behind him, and then had to roll out of the way, screaming, "Whoa!" when a deadly looking Nobody appeared, having been responsible for attacking him.

" _Reno! What happened? Answer me!_ " Veld exclaimed, having heard the younger man's screams.

The redhead fumbled to pick up his phone which he dropped, wincing at the bruise he no doubt rechieved on his chest and back. But that annoying white thing almost sliced him in half as the Assassin Nobody attacked again, but Reno rolled out of the way to the opposite narrow end while the PHS was knocked off under the railing and fell into the rest of the way down to the bottom where it would be smashed into pieces.

Great, just great! Now Reno had to get a replacement and on top of that, he had no way to commucate with anyone right now, and Veld would most likely be panicking, as would Tseng and Rude.

"You're so DEAD!" Reno growled as he thrusted hard and fast at the Nobody who blocked most of his attacks, but as it swung it's own unusual weapon at him, the Turk ducked before giving it a low kick and then thrusted his EMR into it's chest when he found an opening, and zapping it with his weapon's electricity, destroying it.

( **~End Combat~** )

Too late, as Reno panted and failed to sense another one, he was knocked hard but another Assassin Nobody which forced Reno over the railing and, to his horror, he fell down into the rest of the eight-flight of stairs and towards the bottom as he screamed in panic. If he didn't catch another railing soon or if someone didn't catch him, he was good as dead!

Unfortunately, he had no way of grabbing any on time, and as Reno neared the bottom, he squeezed his eyes shut while bracing himself to be splattered flat like a human-pancake. This was end of him.

Or so he thought.

At near last second, someone caught Reno by the right arm while he accidently let go of his EMR which continued to fall the rest of the way. Reno was left dangling about at least four levels from the basement, and as he hesitatedly opened his eyes while wondering if he was dead or still alive, his stomach lurched when he saw how high up he was still was.

Who the hell just saved him?

"You're a dangerous man, you know that, right?" A familiar and very welcoming scolding voice said above him.

Reno looked up and saw, to his surprise and relief, it was Rude who, having entered the stairwell himself, obviously heard him screaming and saw him falling, because the taller Turk was now holding him by the arm.

"Rude!" Reno breathed in relief. He never felt so happy to see his best friend. His partner hauled him up over the railing and onto the resting platform between the stairs and in front of the exit which lead to the fourth floor hallway. The redhead sighed in relief to have his feet back on to the solid floor.

"You would've been splattered if I wasn't here to catch you." Rude continued, hiding his own relief for having saved the redhead on time.

Reno rolled his eyes, "It's not like I did it on purpose or anythin'. Those white monster things, which are our other problem right now by the way, knocked me and my phone over which I have to replace later on."

"They attacked you too?" The taller man asked, in a hint of shock and surprise.

"Ah, don't tell me they're all over the building?" Reno groaned in dismay.

"Along with Militas Ultra. Haven't got the chance to catch one yet."

Reno sighed. "Well, at least I did. He's probably in the holding cells already. Caught him on level nine, and managed to let the director know before I lost my phone." He then thought of something and asked, "How'd you get to this level before me? You didn't take the elevator, did you?"

"...Right before the lights flickered and I had to use the emergancy hatch, to get back out and use the stairs." Rude explained, looking away. "Then I was attacked...by one of those men in the black coats."

Hearing this made Reno gasp in shock. "He knocked me into the hallway and blocked it off. I just arrived here when I heard you screaming." Rude continued, before admitting, "I should've payed attention to that headache episode."

"W-wait. That wouldn't happen to be when I was...on top of you, would it?" Reno hesitatedly asked.

"What do yo-" The taller Turk cut himself off, as realization kicked in. "You had that headache episode too?"

( **~Discovery in Sadness-DIRGE OF CERBERUS: FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

"Yeah." The younger man nodded. "I couldn't figure out what the hell it was, or why it looked familiar. But as I tried to figure it out, I realised that that's probably the same headache episode or whatever Rosalind and St. Andrew got two years ago."

"Maybe it's because of Militas Ultra not being fully human themselves, or they have a new kind of dangerous technology to do so to everyone." Rude surmised.

Reno shrugged awkwardly, "I was thinkin' that would be the case." before asking as another realisation hit him, "But if you were in the elevator too, why didn't you get me out in that vision?" as he glared at his friend before he blinked in confusion and shock. Why did he glare at him like that? It wasn't as though it actually happened.

"...I was trapped too. In that dream, none of the buttons would work." Rude replied, actually sounding guilty when he took became quickly confused. Something strange was going on and he didn't like it one bit.

The two Turks were silent for a few tensed moments, before Reno spoke again, "No...I...I'm sorry. I don't know why I was suddenly angry with you like that. I mean, it's not like it ever happened, but that doesn't make me feel less of a jerk." though something inside his heart was telling him that it did happen, and that just made him even more confused.

"Well, at least you didn't take the elevator or that Militas Ultra didn't hack it as well." Rude lightly teased.

"Oh, sure. I pour my heart out to you and you make fun of makin' me a nervous wreck." Reno commented sarcastically.

"Isn't that your line? Work is fun once it's over?"

"Okay, that's enough outta you." Reno glared again, this time this making more sense. "You really are in a cranky mood today."

( **~End Discovery in Sadness~** )

Sighing again, Reno then said, "Anyway, let's head over to the Basement and take out those morons. We've wasted enough time as it is."

* * *

 _ **April 11th [6:24 PM]-Year-1992.**_

 _ **Basement-ShinRa Building-Edge.**_

By the time Reno and Rude arrived in the Basement, it was all but chaotic. Everything was a mess, and it looked like a War Zone. The ShinRa army had been deployed here as well and were busy fighting both Militas Ultra soldiers and the Nobodies. Strangely enough, Militas Ultra were being attacked by the Nobodies as well, being swiped and slashed at. It was a battle on all three sides of everything.

What the hell was going on?

Before either Turk could even speak or even react, a flash caught their attention from their right and when Reno and Rude looked, there was a huge flare of fire heading straight towards them.

"Look out!" Reno shouted, pushing Rude over to the side, but it wasn't enough as both men were still blown away and flown to the opposite ends of the room, crashing onto the hard, concrete floor. Reno winched, having hit his head on the floor and was certain a small lump was growing..

"Reno!" Rude shouted, while also wincing at the harsh landing.

The redhead looked up and saw another flare of fire come towards him. Fortunately, with what little Mana he had left, Reno quickly summoned a Barrier Spell to block it and protect himself. When the flames extinguished themselves and faded, as did the barrier, Reno and Rude looked up to see a figure in those black coats, standing there as he clapped mockingly at the redhaired Turk. The coat seemed to be pretty tight on him, Reno thought. But what he and Rude heard next sent them into shock.

( **~Organization XIII-KH2~** )

"Bravo! I can see why they said you're top of the level of the Turks, or whatever they call it." The figure said...in a voice that sounded far too much like Reno's. "I gotta admit, though, it's super crazy that you look just like me."

Crap. Even this guy's quirkiness was too much like Reno's, and what the hell did that punk mean, he 'look just like' him?

"What the hell are you on about?" Reno demanded, standing up and glared. On the way down to the basement, he was thankful that his EMR survived the fall while his phone was, unfortunately, in pieces beyond repair. "You morons in the black coats aren't makin' any damn sense!"

As though realising his mistake, the figure replied, mockingly, "Oh, sorry. I forgot that I had my hood on. Well, maybe this will clear things up." before he slid his hood down to reveal his face.

When the man did, Reno and Rude were both in complete shock, as were everyone else in the room who took notice before continuing to fight. This man...he looked about the same age as Reno, and looked almost exactly like him; bright, red crimson hair, though a bit more tamed and brushed back, but still pretty spiky. He had emerald eyes compared to Reno's tortoise blue, and his tattoos were underneath his eyes like teardrops rather than the sides of his upper cheekbones. He could pass on as Reno's twin brother.

"W-who the hell are you?" Reno stuttered, absolutely shocked. Now he understood why those jerks mentioned he looked just like one of their own. Because the guy was identical to himself!

"Me? Oh, my name's Axel? Got it memorized?" Axel replied, while tapping the side of his head as he said his catch-phrase.

Reno only glared hard at his 'twin', grunting, "Yeah, that's the name I won't be forgettin'. 'Cuz I'm gonna get through with you!" and stood in a fighting stance, ready to fight his opponent. ( **~End Organization XIII~** )

"Hmph." Axel scoffed. "You may be the Fastest of the Turks..."

( **~13th Dilemma-KH2.5 HD ReMix~** )

The redhaired Nobody stretched out his arms and fire flared out from his hands, forming crimsion hilt and sharp bladed Chakrams as he holds a tight grip on the leather hilts in the middle, and gazed at the soldier again.

"But I'm the Assassin of the Organization!" Axel finished, grinning like mad which again looked too much like how Reno would get excited on missions.

"STOP STEALIN' MY STYLE!" Reno yelled, furiously before he charged with a growl, striking hard at the other redhead who stood ready and blocked the Turk's attack with the Chakrams. Rude made to help but was blocked by both the Dusk Nobodies and Militas Ultra who came to attack him, so the taller Turk had no choice but to fight them and let his partner battle his 'clone' alone.

The two redheads struggled to overpower each other before Axel grinned sinisterly and simply vanished, much to Reno's shock. He then sensed movement and dodge-rolled out of the way when Axel had reappeared at another part of the room and tossed his Chakrams like frisbees at the Turk who narrowly missed those sharp shurikens. Reno had to keep running out of the way when Axel blasted more fire at him before the latter sped forward to strike him down. But Reno was faster and kept dodging before he charged up his EMR and blasted a bolt of Lightning at the Assassin who was briefly electrocuted, allowing Reno to charge and thrust his weapon down onto him, sending the human-formed Nobody back.

Axel jumped out of the way to avoid more of Reno's attacks and returned the favor and tossed his weapons again. While one sliced through Reno's right sleeve and cutting a scratch on his arm which had Reno hiss in pain, he blocked the other with his EMR by smacking it back before ducking to avoid the other one. Axel expertly caught them when they returned to him. Both redheads charged each other again and against each other which created sparked as the weapons clanged and banged, both Reno and Axel attempting to defeat each other and neither one were willing to back down. When Reno managed to kick Axel into the stomach and sending him flying backwards, the latter flipped backwards and landed on the ground in a crouch, wincing at the unexpected kick he retrieved.

Well, two can play at that game.

"Burn, baby!" Axel laughed and slammed his hands onto the ground, causing a burst of fire to erupt around him and then race outward towards Reno who couldn't dodge this time and was knocked back and slammed onto the ground. But the Turk salchow jumped back upward before counter-attacking and despite his Mana running low, he sent out a Blizzard Spell from his EMR after quickly switching Materia while dodging more of Axel's furry of dancing flames attacks.

Axel quickly his Chakrams to block the attack, though he shuddered at the freezing cold of the Ice Magic before blocking more of Reno's attacks, though he was having slight difficulty because, despite being human and only relying on Materia to use magic, Reno was admittedly and shockingly fast. So the Nobody jumped though Reno did kick him on the side which made the other redhead nearly lose focus, but the assassin vanished again and this time appeared behind Reno who spun around and blocked Axel's attempts to stab him with both of those scary weapons. Reno had to admit, this guy was scaredly tough and extremely dangerous. So he dropped low and dodge-rolled to the side to avoid in being stabbed or sliced or even burnt to crisp, but it was getting rather difficult to keep up with this guy.

"Get back!" Axel shouted as he drew himself back before flaring up his chakrams on fire and then tossed them towards the Turk.

Reno casted Barrier to protect himself, but he could feel the heat and saw the Chakrams attempting to back their way through. So he had to duck when the barrier failed and narrowly missed in having his head sliced off before screaming when Axel appeared behind him and thrusting him forward, causing the Turk to fly across the room and crash onto the ground, skidding to a stop. He rolled out of the way to avoid more of Axel's attacks before blocking another and charged up his EMR, sending a shockwave from the tip of the weapon and onto Axel's, which also contacted with his hands and made the assassin scream in pain this time, allowing Reno to roll to safety.

The Turk quickly gulped down the Hi-Potion the ShinRa soldier gave him earlier and felt it's healing magic work despite the liquid's bitter taste. He wished he had an Elixir to reboost his mana, though and he was close in frying his EMR. Plus a gun was useless in this fight. He was forced to leaped out of the way when Axel sent out another wave of fire at him, and the way things were going, that guy was going to burn the ShinRa building to the ground. Reno had to stop him soon, or the Company was history and Militas Ultra would win the war. Fortunately that dilemma was sovled for him, because when Axel, having recovered, made to attack again, he was suddenly flown to the side by a powerful punch caused by Rude who managed to defeat his opponents and now had the chance to help his partner.

"Great timing, partner!" Reno phrased as he ran up to his friend's side.

"Couldn't let you handle this punk by yourself." Rude replied calmly.

Reno grinned, "I'll take that as a compliment. Now, let's finish this moron off, shall we?"

His friend nodded, as the two Turks gazed at Axel who glared back at the sudden cheating. The redhaired enemy tossed his Chakrams again, but Reno and Rude dodged it and while Axel retrieved them and made to attack the two Turks again, both of them blocked his attacks in a huge fury of punches, kicks, slashes, whacks and fire. Reno successfully kicked Axel in the face, while Rude punched the Nobody in the chest, which sent him flying backwards again, crashing onto the ground. But Axel wasn't finished yet, despite getting weaker, and he flared up fire pillars, sending them towards the two Turks.

Reno and Rude flared up another Ice Materia together this time to freeze the attack before going into opposite directions as steam filled the air, creating a haze that looked like they were in a sauna. Axel grunted angrily as he tried to figure out where the Turks had gone two, only to realise too late that Reno and Rude were now on both sides of him as they powered up their most powerful team-work attack, trapping him. Rude brought his gloved fist onto the floor beneath him while at the same time Reno loose with a fantastic arc of lightning that shot from his weapon and encased Axel. At that moment, the shockwave from Rude's attack reached Axel and the redhaired assassin caught by the simultaneous attacks. His body jerked as it was seized, caught in an electrified landslide.

When the attacks subsided, Axel fell stiffly onto one knee as his weapons dismissed themselves.

( **~End 13th Dilemma~** )

The two Turks stood near their foe, as Reno grinned at Rude and gave him a thumbs up before turning back to Axel, asking mocking, "What was that you were sayin' about bein' the Assassin?"

"Hn...You got me." Axel admitted, ignoring Reno's mockery, panting before he stood up with difficulty. Thankfully those finishing moves weren't enough to kill him, but it was going to take a while to recover.

"Had enough, or did you want more?" Reno smirked, tapping his EMR on his shoulder.

Axel was about to answer, when his co-worker appeared behind him, this time with his hood down, showing off his blue hair, amber eyes with a large cross scar on his face, and pointy ears which reminded Reno of Xigbar. Seeing this arrival and with Rude remembering him as the one he fought earlier, the Turks quickly stood in a fighting stance, just in case.

"Axel. Let us leave." The blue-haired man told Axel.

"And get our butts handed by the superior, Saix?" Axel inquired, half-sarcastically while half looking back at his companion known as Saix.

Saix scoffed. "I was informed to tell you."

A pause.

"Whatever." Axel shrugged nonchalantly. He turned back to the Turks and grinned, mainly at Reno who glared back. "Heh. You guys sure make a good team. I gotta admit, you're pretty good with that electro-stick thingamajig. Next time we meet, though, I'll be far stronger."

"Not if I take you down." Reno warned coldly.

Axel smirked. "It's funny. Never thought I'd meet a guy who's almost exactly like me. Guess that's what make us...human." Before Reno could ask what he meant, Axel and Saix both vanished in a mist of chains and darkness which had Reno grunt and Rude gasp in shock at the sight he'd never seen before.

"...Who the hell are those whackos?" Reno asked, more to himself than anyone else, even as he and Rude noticed Tseng, other members of the army and some medics racing in as the power had returned to normal, and Militas Ultra soldiers were either dead or one or two critically injured a moment later.

"Are you two alright?" The Wutaiian Turk inquired.

"Yeah, we're fine. Nothin' we couldn't handle. Right, partner?" Reno shrugged nonchalantly with a smirk and Rude just nodded.

"Then why didn't you respond to Veld or my calls?" Tseng asked, sternly.

Reno, remembering his PHS, cringed before answering, "Those stupid white things that attacked us during the crisis made me lose it and now it's in pieces. Gonna have'ta require a new one. Good news is, we confirmed that it was both Militas Ultra and those punks in the black coats. Bad news is, the latter guys disappeared on us."

"I see." The Turk Lieutenant nodded. "I was informed that you at least managed to capture a suspect for interrogation. Balto and I will be speaking with him as soon as the mess is cleaned up. Well done, the both of you."

* * *

 _ **April 11th [7:30PM]-Year-1992.**_

 _ **Turks Lounge-ShinRa Building-Edge.**_

Having been dismissed for the night after things were cleaned up and given a few days off by Veld, Reno and Rude had retreated to the Turks' lounge where the redhead slumped himself onto one of the sofas, laying down with his hands clampsed behind his head while using the armrest as a pillow, staring up at the ceiling.

"Man, what a day." Reno sighed, having had his shower and felt more human again. "So much happened and all things considered, we finally caught one of those Militas jerks."

"Even though there's a chance he won't say anything beyond what the enemy kept on saying in random." Rude pointed out, gazing out of the window that overlooked the entire city, as it was well into dark as the city lights lit up, and a quarter moon was out.

"Well, he'd better. Otherwise we're back to square one in tryin' to figure out what the hell Militas Ultra really wants." Reno grumbled, before frowning even further. "Come to think of it, we never really got to find out the true motive of those guys in the black coats, or why that Axel guy looks and sounds just like me."

( **~Understanding One Another*Roxas's Theme Coded Version-KH2.5 HD ReMix*~** )

Rude grunted softly. "That only proves how dangerous both of the Organization are."

"Especially those things none of us had seen before." Reno agreed, thoughtfully. "On the other hand, how they appeared is just like how those two guys appeared. Maybe they were experimented on or somethin'. But...what the hell would that mean in them talking about me? I don't even remember doing anywhere near whacko scientists and I don't even have any needle scars or whatever. The only thing I saw whacky in my head today was...the elevator, me, know and-"

"That Zack guy." Rude chorused with Reno who glanced up in surprise, while the former continued, "But it's like you say, Reno. You have to go with the flow."

Reno thought about it, then figured that his friend was right on that part, and just sighed. "What's done is done, huh..."

"Feel like doing another flashy job? You'd have to request Veld and Tseng for another mission."

"Nah. I don't feel like it." Reno waved off. "Plus, we'd been given a few days off, so why waste our precious time on it?"

Rude quirked an eyebrow behind his Sunglasses. "...You sure you haven't changed a little?"

"I ain't changed a bit." Reno smirked, almost manically. "It's just that you can't always get what you want, so sometimes it's best to let bygones be bygones."

"Somethings you're hard to tell." Rude groaned.

This made Reno frown as he asked, "Are you still mad...? Partners shouldn't hide things from each other."

"Hmph. I'm just peachy." Rude replied.

But Reno shook his head, "No, it's more than that." That's when Reno suddenly found the answer on his own, and smirked, "Your usual pair of shades, Rude."

Rude was shocked at what Reno just said, and was unable to hide that expression or cover it with confusion. "Wha-!?"

"You're having them repaired, right?" Reno asked as he smirked and took a good look at the pair of shades his partner was wearing. It was a different pair compared to what Rude normally wore, but still black.

"But, how… I haven't told anyone." Rude was baffled at this discovery. His usual pair was broken since yesterday, and he was a lover for shades, and if one of his shades were broken, he gets into a sourmood.

And this Reno somehow knew. "How many years have we been a team? You're wearing a spare pair. No wonder I thought there was something strange about you today."

He then looked at his annoyed partner and asked, "Come on, you gonna stand around and pout forever?"

"...Sometimes I wish I can read people like you can." Rude admitted.

Reno just chuckled, "Yeah, well, everybody has different skills. That's one of the reasons why me and you were made Turks, right? If we hadn't, then I don't think we'd even have met."

After a moment of silence, Rude finally smirked and placed an arm around Reno's shoulders, "Then we wouldn't have become partners." before he teasingly added, "Though I think I can live without your obnoxious attitude."

"Hey!" Reno pouted mockingly, before the two shared a laugh as Reno had his arm over his best friend's shoulders. For one thing the two men knew, even though life wasn't easy in the Turks...

They wouldn't trade each other for the world.

( **~End Understanding One Another*Roxas's Theme Coded Version*~** )

* * *

 _ **April 11th [?]-Year-1992.**_

 _ **Throne Room-World that Never Was.**_

( **~Organization XIII-KH2~** )

Upon returning to the Castle that Never Was, Axel and Saix met before Xemnas and the rest of the current members of Organization, giving out their report on what triggered in Edge today and how Axel fought against Reno and then Rude which resulted the redhaired Nobody's loss. Even though he didn't feel any fear as he needed a Heart to do so, Axel wasn't looking forward in facing his punishment.

"...Just as I suspected. The Turks are stronger than they look. Especially those two together." Xemnas thought, deeply.

"Did you really know that Reno guy is just like me, but with a heart and different skills?" Axel inquired carefully with a frown. "Because I certainly don't remember ever living in Midgar or Edge."

"So you think both he and you are different people?" Xigbar mocked, before scoffing, "As if! That kid's definitely your Heartless, Flamesilocks. There's no getting out of that truth."

"No." Xemnas corrected, causing the other Nobodies to gaze at him. "Reno of the Turks is most certainly not Axel's Nobody. Today only proves that he and the other Turks are indeed fully human, but oblivious to their own destiny and their past. However, Reno's existance is quite astonishing. Similiar to Axel's existance, I'm quite sure."

Axel folded his arms while Saix glanced at his ally questionly, before the former asked, "So you're sayin' that me and that Turk are connected somehow, even though we were both born in two different worlds?"

"Indeed. However, that connection is not with the heart of you two, but the heart of two others in the Realm of Light, who have yet to begin their own goals." Xemnas explained.

A pause.

"We will continue to monitor ShinRa in secret as well as continue your goals in defeating Heartless, find new members and a wielder of the Keyblade to begin construction of our Kingdom Hearts." The Superior concluded.

Axel was relieved to hear that he wasn't about to get dusked anytime soon. But as the other Nobodies teleported out to their dorms, the redhaired Nobody couldn't help but think about Reno, the full human with a heart yet was identical to him. What was their connection? What was Xemnas talking about?

"Reno...Who ARE you?" Axel whispered to himself.

 _TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 6._

* * *

 **A/N: That's Episode Reno done, yet the main story continues in the next chapter. How it will turn out, I do have a bit of an idea, but let's wait and see. I was meant to finish this yesterday, but things went crazy and I had a family dinner to attend.**

 **Anyway, until the next chapter(after I get a new computer), see you real soon!**


	9. Holiday Hi-Turks!

**KINGDOM HEARTS: BEFORE CRISIS**

 **Author's note: Sorry for the wait. Writer's block and I promised myself not to write again until after I had my new Computer set up which is what I am using now. Got it all set up on my Birthday and now I'm back to write again!**

 **So here's the promised new chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Before Crisis! Do note that I, unfortunately, still suck at long fighting scenes.**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy Type-0, Sailor Moon or Pokemon. I do own Arien, though.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Holiday Hi-Turks!

 _8 Months and several Days later..._

 _ **December 23rd [4:15 PM]-Year-1992.**_

 _ **Sector 8-Edge.**_

( **~Innocent Times-KH: BBS~** )

Streetlamps illuminated the city in shades of cool blue. There was a brisk chill in the air, cold enough that one could see their breath when they exhaled. It was the holiday season, getting close to Christmas Day and the end of year celebrations. There was a slight bounce in the steps of even the most hardened of Edge's denizens as they went about their daily business; the prospect of a week long holiday after a gruelling year helped to take the edge of even the most cynical of souls. It was almost here, because tomorrow is Christmas Eve.

Even at this hour, Alana could hear the laughter and carousing of the city's residents as they went floated from party to party. She could smell the food from some enterprising outdoor stalls still doing business at this hour. Even so, she'd never been one for the holidays. To her, it was just an excuse to go all rowdy and put up parties or go out binge drinking or little children playing around with their new toys they got as presents from their parents and relatives. Where she grew up, she didn't have much of that or didn't have any kind of interest. Like Rosalind, Alana was serious to boot, but that didn't mean she didn't like some time off.

She just didn't get what the big fuss was about around Christmas. Not that the Turks got that much of a break, per se. Though they were still allowed to get some time off in the quieter moments between jobs, and Militas Ultra had been quiet since the Midgar Zolom and the break in incidents several months ago. Yet despite Reno having captured a soldier of the enemy, the prisoner refused to say much other than plots to take down ShinRa Company while randomly repeating what they'd been told earlier for the past nearly three years, much to everyone's frustration.

Speaking of Reno, the said redhead with her and Rude seemed perfectly happy to spend his evenings patrolling Sector 8. This sector was the only one regularly patrolled by the Turks. Alana knew it was down to tradition; that the Shin-Ra Company's soldier units patrolled the other areas. Sure things were quiet and so far no Militas Ultra to ruin the holidays, but too much time off made Alana feel lazy, and she hated being lazy. She wanted to do something active.

Reno on the other hand, that lazy bum-in Alana's opinion-liked his time off, and when it came to Christmas, it was the perfect time of year. The red haired man was now whistling one of the Christmas Carols while his blue-green eyes scanned the area before he grinned, satisfied.

"Looks like we're done for today." Reno announced cheerfully to his co-workers, as he stuck his hands in his pockets, looking mightily satisfied. "Let's head back to report and call it a night."

Rude just grunted with a nod of agreement, while Alana, despite being mildly disappointed, just nodded silently. ' _How can he be so calm when we have a potiental deadly Organization hiding in dark places and the Christmas Period being the worst time of year to fully relax?_ ' The violet-haired young woman thought bitterly.

As though not being able to hide her annoyed expression, Reno looked at her curiously, because he asked, "Hey, 'Lan'. What's wrong? You look like you just found out Santa's givin' ya a stocking with a lump of coal."

Alana just rolled her eyes, twitching in irritation of the nick-name Reno oh-so-gracefully given her. She hated being called 'Lan'. Why can't he call her by her full name? Instead of raising a complaint, she responded, "First off, there's no such thing as Santa Claus. He's just a made up myth to spoil little kids. Secondly, are we really certain that things are calm tonight? Who's to say that Militas Ultra might not attack on Christmas Eve or when the shoppers are out buying gifts in the last minute Christmas Shopping?"

"Careful, rookie. If Santa hears ya say that you don't believe him, ya' won't get any presents." Reno teasingly warned with a laugh, before sobering up a bit and added, serious this time, "And if Militas Ultra were gonna attack, it'd be around day time I reckon. Last time that happened was 'round before even I was recuited, accordin' to Balto. And that was like, what, 24 years ago. Those guys may be strange and a bunch of morons, but I don't think they're ones to spoil the holiday seasons. If they were, we'd noticed something by now. Plus we've been scanning around the area for hours now."

( **~End Innocent Times~** )

"But who's to say they won't attack while we're sleeping?" Rude questioned firmly. His expression was always the same, but Alana had discovered that the taller Turk didn't need to give out any facical expressions. His voice alone was enough to give out points as far as she was concerned. But then like her other fellow Turks, Reno's the only one who can somehow understand him despite being the complete opposite.

"Then we get our butts into gear and stop 'em. Besides, we'd hear somethin' by now, right?" Reno shrugged. "Until then, things are cool and calm right now, so there's nothin' to worry about. C'mon, let's head back before we end up turnin' into Turkcicles."

Alana rolled her eyes again at Reno's decidedingly cheesy words about 'Turkcicles', but obeyed none the less and followed her two superiors back to HQ.

* * *

 _ **December 23rd [5:01 PM]-Year-1992.**_

 _ **Turks Headquarters-ShinRa Building-Edge.**_

( **~The Mako City-CRISIS CORE FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

Not long after debriefing with Veld, the Director of the Turks turned the Turks loose for the night. Reno all but happily sped out of the office to head for home, with Rude not that far behind. Each Turk had apartments set up within HQ or nearby around the building. Alana wasn't that far behind either, but she couldn't shake off the feeling of the urge to patrol the area longer. Not to mention that the flashy decorations in the Louge was driving her spare and she groaned at the music playing in the office, cursty of Arien and Freya.

"Have a good night, everybody! Oh, and make sure you don't forget the Secret Santa gifts!" Freya waved as she went to board the Elevator, along with Rosalind who politely bid everyone else a good night.

"Can't wait for Christmas! It's one of my favorite holidays of the year." Arien cheerfully squealed, following her other fellow Turks, as did Balto, Patrick and Jake.

"Suddenly I feel like I'm in a room full of kids getting all excited about Christmas." Rafe shook his head, before bidding St. Andrew and Alana a goodnight.

"You're telling me, man. Reno's the biggest kid of all for Ifrits sake! Ugh." St. Andrew groaned, but he was looking forward for some time off. Sighing, he stood up and made to leave himself, before pausing to gaze at Alana who was looking thoughtfully out of the window. "Yo, Alana. Time to head back. I bet you're lookin' forward for a much needed break."

"You go on ahead." Alana replied, not turning to face him. "I have something else to do."

Hearing this made the young man sigh in exasperation, "A bunch of kids and workaholics. Rosie, Tseng and Balto are bad enough." before shrugging it off and boarded the elavator.

Alana said nothing. Instead, she continued to gaze out of the window that overlooked parts of the city. Even from one of the higher floors, she could see tale signs of Christmas decorations that surrounded city of Edge. Hell, even the ancient Monument was practically covered in decorations which, in her opinon, went against what it actually meant. Meteors were for destruction, not for spreading cheer and presents and all that crap.

Sighing and knowing that she had orders to call it a night, Alana turned and headed towards to board the elevator herself.

* * *

The moment she stepped out of the ShinRa building to walk home as her apartment block wasn't that far off, Alana shook her head at the constant 'Merry Christmas' gestures and greetings and farewells. What was wrong with these people? Must be an Edge People thing.

"Mm?" Blinking, Alana caught the sight of someone at the corner of her eye and saw...well, she wasn't certain what she saw. Someone or something large and bulky was just vanishing around the corner and instantly her suspicious radar blared.

"Now who or what that might be?" She wondered aloud. Turk instincts kicking in, and despite being off the clock for the night, the female Turk decided to investigate. After all, there really was no true rest for the Turks. Making up her mind, she decided to follow. She made around the corner and carefully peered to make sure she wasn't being seen her heard.

There walked away the large bulky guy. Or she assumed it was a guy anyway. Alana could make out the unusual outfit of red and purple and everything about him was just...big and fat. Not strong muscles. Just...tubby. But another unusual thing was that he had...cat-ears on his head, and from the distance she wasn't certain if his skin was completely black or if it was fur, judging his fingerless gloves. Who the hell was he? Some guy in a costume for a party? Something wasn't right about him.

' _I need more answers._ ' Alana thought to herself, before silently following the unusual individual.

( **~End The Mako City~** )

* * *

 _ **December 23rd [5:45 PM]-Year-1992.**_

 _ **Old Abandoned Warehouse-Sector 7-Edge.**_

Alana nearly lost track of her target quite a few times now, but his loud snickering always managed to have her catch up to him without getting caught herself, and how has found him peering through the doors of an old empty warehouse in Sector 7. Not the brightest move, she thought.

He seemed to be working alone, but what he is after? The more Alana waited, the more he just looked and stood there like great big lump and completely oblivious of her presence. This wasn't getting her anywhere. Who is this fat lard?

Mentally groaning, she decided to do things the hard way. Emerging from her corner, she carefully approached her target before stopping half way.

"And what are you doing?" Alana questioned aloud, folding her arms to her chest suspiciously.

( **~Laughter and Merriment-KH 2.5 HD ReMIX~** )

To her surprise, he didn't react to the fact that he was caught. Instead, the fat guy just snickered as he answered, "I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the hero rumored all over the place is as strong and tough as they say. Word is, he's a real powerful soldier. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it don't matter how tough he is-once he's a Heartless, he'll do as I say!"

"A...Heartless?" Alana asked, skeptically and finding herself dumbfounded. What in the world was this guy on about? ' _Heartless...didn't Rosalind and Reno mention something about those cloaked guys call Reno a 'Heartless side' of this Axel person?_ ' She thought to herself.

"That's right. They're those things that come outta the darkness in folks' hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything! And since I got me a debt to pay, I'm goin' 'round to a bunch of different worlds and buildin' an army of Heartless, special for her." The figure explained, which made Alana dumbfounded even more.

( **~End Laughter and Merriment~** )

However, what he had said gave her concern but suspictions at the same time. An army of Heartless? Would that mean he's in the league with those mysterious guys in the black coats? If that was the case, then why wasn't he mentioning it? Who was this Maleficent? Was she the leader or is she and this tubby guy in a league of their own?

Then as though realizing he was wasting time in talking to the stranger behind him, the figure then scoffed in annoyance to shoo her away, "Oh, why am I talkin' to you anyway, pipsqueak? Go on, scram! I'm behind schedule as it is."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you seem to be very delusional. You don't look like the kind of guy to gather anything more than a box of tissues." Alana snarkly remarked.

"Says who?" The figure asked, turning to face the Turk who was surprised that the guy wasn't even human. He was...a big humanoid cat who can speak the same language as people. His teeth thought were bucky rather than normal cat fangs, and his eyes were...kid's tv show like. Was this guy some kind of alien, or was this a costume?

Deciding to question that later, Alana sneered as she replied, "Says me, fatty. Who are you?"

Apparently the figure was shocked too, because he exclaimed, gesturing at her, "Wha-!? Y-y-y-you're a girl!?"

"Duh. You couldn't tell?" Alana rolled her eyes, "And you didn't answer my question."

"Why should I? Besides, girls don't wear men's business suits, unless you're goin' to a party." The figure scoffed.

"Funny, I thought it was _you_ who was going to a party. Guess it's a good thing I followed you since you were suspicious to begin with, and let me tell you, I just finished off work for today. I'd hate to waste my evening tailing a loser like you." Alana scoffed in return. "So, who is this powerful soldier you're looking for?"

Pete slumped a bit before grinning, "Oh, you don't know, eh? Well, it's pretty boy Sephiroth. 'Course, he's probably a Heartless by now."

"Sephiroth, huh..." Alana mumured, before bursting into laughter.

"What are you laughing at!?" Pete demanded, grinning again as he began, "Why, Sephiroth is so strong that-"

"He's not here." Alana cut him off, still laughing.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Sephiroth is a powerful soldier alright, and a lot of people's hero, but he, shall we say, isn't much of a people's person. He hardly even comes to Edge, especially around Christmas. In fact, no one's seen him come even on New Year's Eve!" Alana explained, smirking this time.

"Whaddaya mean!?" The figure asked, shocked.

The female Turk gave him a smug grin, "What I mean is, tubby, that you're just wasting your time. Heh, as far as that goes, everyone would've known that Sephiroth was coming to town, never mind the ridiculous fantasy man named Santa Claus who doesn't even exist."

"D'oooh! Another dead end!" He grunted angrily, before declaring. "Fine! I'll just make ya' do since ya' can't even fight!" and then looked on both sides of him, calling out, "Heartless Squad, round up!"

( **~Tension Rising-KH2~** )

To Alana's shock and confusion, multiple strange black creatures emerged from the ground and began to surround her. Their black small bodies that made them look like humanoid ants with yellow eyes moved around strangely. These were the Heartless? She'd never seen unusual things like them before. Realizing she has no choice but to fight, Alana pulled out her knives, twirled them expertly and stood in a fighting stance. She cartwheeled out of the way to avoid the sharp claws of the Heartless before slashing one with her weapons in a deadly move.

The young woman then tossed three knives at three more Heartless who were quickly sent to oblivion and kicked away another that came too close to her liking. It crashed into it's cohorts before she finished them with a cast of a Lightning spell from her Matetia bangle. Sensing movement behind her, Alana leaped out of the way as another Heartless attempted to attack her as did others, but she jumped high into the air and tossed several more knives that destroyed the Heartless before she landed and went to retrieve her weapons scattered all over the place.

More then appeared which added to her frustration, but she punched one in the face and blocked another when it leaped at her head. Alana casted Firaga this time which burned the Heartless without burning the buildings though some of the Heartless managed to flatten themselves like pancakes and yet still move to try and get to her. But being a Turk, she was ready for it. Eventually after slowly becoming exhausted and needing to jug down elixirs and potions when some of them managed to catch her off guard, Alana finally defeated all of the Heartless, punching the last one behind her without even turning.

( **~End Tension Rising~** )

Turning to face the figure again, Alana smirked at his shocked and increasingly horrified expression. "What was that you said about I can't fight?" She mocked.

Somehow recovering from his shocked daze, the figure glared angrily at the Turk, warning her, "You just wait, pipsqueak! Nobody, and I do mean nobody, messes with the mighty Pete!"

"So that's your name? Well then, ' _mighty_ ' Pete, this means I'll just have to get you to come with me while I call in my boss to let him know we have a suspicious activity lurking in the area." Alana thought, ready to arrest this idiot who calls himself Pete, or ' _Mighty Pete_ '.

"Not if I get on outta here! I'll be back tomorrow on Christmas Eve, and then at Midnight, I'll be givin' o'l Santa Claus a night to remember since he's gonna be a Heartless too, and not even YOU can do anythin' about that!" Pete declared, and before Alana could stop him, he vanished into a poof of sparkly dust.

"Hey, come back here!" Alana demanded, running towards the spot where Pete had disappeared from, but realized that she was too late and kicked herself angrily for not casting Sleep on the guy. Veld wasn't going to like this. Where did Pete go? And did he really think that Santa Claus was real? Or was he going to attack a party at midnight or something tomorrow?

Either way, this was bad. She'd hate to let Veld know now of all times, but he should still be at his office. Veld and Tseng usually stayed until six thirty every day-not counting the holidays. So she pulled out her PHS and dialed the Director's number. It rung twice.

" _Alana? I thought you'd gone home for the night._ " Veld's voice spoke, apparently having noticed her name on his list of contacts and it was unusual for his Turks to call unless it was the case of emergancy.

"I was on my way home, Sir, but I noticed someone acting suspiciously so I followed him." Alana reported.

" _Militas Ultra, or the men in the black coats?_ " The director questioned firmly.

"Neither, sir." Alana replied. "He says his name is Pete when I confronted him, he works for this 'Maleficent' and has sent his 'lackies' called the Heartless whom are unusual monsters that appeared out of nowhere under his command looking for Sephiroth. He seems dangerous, but obviously not smart enough to work for the two organizations, let alone keep quiet of his plans."

" _Hmmm...Sephiroth is not in town as I know and I doubt he will appear anytime soon._ " Veld commented, but judging his tone he sounded troubled.

' _That's I said to the fat guy._ ' Alana thought to herself, but said nothing.

" _Has this Pete said anything else?_ " The Turk Leader quried.

Alana replied, "Yes, sir. He says that he's, of all things, going to attack 'Santa Claus' tomorrow at midnight. I'd gather he meant he will be attacking a party or something tomorrow evening. Like I said, he's not smart enough but he isn't someone to take lightly."

Veld grunted before he responded, " _I agree. We should keep an eye out on him, and if he is a secret agent of Militas Ultra, or more than likely than not, those men in the black coats who keep bringing up their white monsters, we should bring him and question him. Head home for now, Alana and then brief me and the Turks of what you discovered. We can't have people panicking over Christmas._ "

"Yes, sir." Alana replied, before the two of them hung up and the young woman retraced her steps to head for home for the night, but her thoughts were still onto that of Pete and those 'Heartless'.

What in the world was going on these days?

* * *

 _ **December 23rd [6:23 PM]-Year-1992.**_

 _ **Turks Headquarters-ShinRa Building-Edge.**_

( **~Broken Reality-KH:DDD~** )

Veld could feel a migrain coming on as he rubbed his temples with a groan. This is just what they needed; a suspicious activity around the holidays. Pardon the sarcasm.

Militas Ultra were bad enough, and apart from what happened almost nine months ago, the people in the black coats were hard enough to catch as well. But now this new enemy named 'Pete' and his leader 'Maleficent'? Not to mention these 'Heartless'? The Director could feel a sense of deja vu from the time of the boy in the mask and his blue monster cohorts four years ago.

"More bad news, I take it?"

Veld looked up to see that Tseng had arrived with the last of the evening's reports and judging by his lieutenant's expression, the Wutaiian had caught wind of his mentor's current position.

"What was your first clue?" Veld uncharacteristically replied in heavy sarcasm. Sighing, he replied, "It seems we have a dimwitted terrorist plotting to attack Edge tomorrow night at Midnight. Accoding to Alana, she followed him when she noticed him acting suspiciously and he had inadvertely revealed his plans."

"I take that you believe there is more to this than meets the eye, sir?" Tseng quired.

"...He seems to be summoning monsters called the Heartless under his command, much like those people in the black coats and their white monsters...and the boy in the mask four years ago." Veld confirmed.

Tseng managed to school his shocked expression, yet he certainly felt that feeling. Another individual who can summon monsters? How can that be?

"...What in leviathan's name is happening to the world?" Tseng asked himself aloud.

"I wish I knew." Veld grumbled, despite being aware that his second in command was talking to himself. Knowing what needs to be done, he ordered, "Inform the team for briefing for extra security and have Reno, Rude and Alana stay alert by Midnight. I'll inform the President and have security raised to Code-Z."

"Yes, sir." Tseng nodded.

( **~End Broken Reality~** )

' _None of the Turks are going to like this...Especially Reno, Freya, Arien and St. Andrew._ ' Veld thought to himself bitterly. But then again, he'd rather have people safe and alive instead of dead and not being able to enjoy the holidays.

* * *

 _ **December 24th [11:35 PM]-Year-1992.**_

 _ **Sector 8-Edge.**_

( **~Find your Way-Dissidia 012~** )

The next evening on Christmas Eve, security was up like nobody's business but at the same time, not to the point where everyone in town was monitored apart from looking for anyone related to Militas Ultra. So far, things were relatively quiet but the Turks were under orders to keep an eye out for the enemies, including a trouble maker named Pete. It was a bit less than half an hour before Midnight, and Reno was exhausted.

"Man, is this Pete guy seriously gonna attack at midnight? What if it was just a big joke on his part to get us on a wild goose chase?" Reno grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck until it gave of a satisfied crack.

"Coming from someone who 'claims' that Santa exists." Alana rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on. That was just a joke yesterday." Reno turned to face her, pouting. "It's irritating that this guy just decided to ruin our time off. If it weren't for him, I'd be at a bar by now and sleep in tomorrow."

"The question is, how can he summon those things he calls the Heartless?" Rude quried with a deep frown, which was a first for Alana to see.

"Good question. Unless he's right those whackos in the black coats." Reno admitted, sudden uncertain himself. "Then again, too many weird things've been happenin' since Militas Ultra showed up two years ago. The headaches, the Turks getting dizzy spells, and the 'reborn' and 'legendary' stuff, I wish there was a clear with all of this."

Neither Rude or Alana could reply to that, but both of them knew that Reno was right. Too many weird things had been happening and they were nowhere closer to the answer of any of them.

"I mean, I'd be less clueless if my dad told me random stuff." Reno continued, shrugging a little sadly. "And he's dead."

The conversation came to a sudden halt when the three Turks then heard movements and, becoming quickly alert, the trio turned to the source of the noise. There skittering away unaware of them was a single Heartless which Alana recognized, heading around the corner between another route within Sector 8. Sharing a look, Reno jerked his head to the others in a gesture to follow, and Rude and Alan both nodded in agreement. They quickly but silently followed the Heartless and it wasn't long before they fully spotted it vanished from view.

"Whoa...what the hell is that?" Reno whispered, shocked.

"A Heartless." Alana answered, her brows narrowing. "I'm guessing that it's on a patrol of it's own. Maybe Pete is smarter than is looks."

"Or it's heading back to it's master." Rude commented.

Reno shrugged, "Well, I guess we're going in then."

The Turks silently followed the Heartless after Rude informed Tseng of their findings, and the Wutaiian Turk gave him, Reno and Alana permission to track it down and see if it will lead them to Pete. The trio tracked followed it through out Sector 8 which eventually they arrived at the same warehouse Alana had spotted Pete peering into yesterday and watched as the Heartless went inside though the opened door.

"Maybe Pete's in there, since he thought that Sephiroth was here." Alana thought.

"Now why would Sephiroth wanna be in a dump like this place?" Reno asked, skeptically. "That doesn't make any sense."

"He wasted his time on a false lead." Rude said.

"I did say that he's not smart enough to keep his mouth shut." Alana shook her head. "He didn't even know that I was a Turk either."

"Man, that guy sounds really slow." Reno chuckled with a smirk, before saying seriously, "But let's move in carefully, just in case. We don't wanna have our guy find out we've been tailing him, right?"

With that in mind, Reno, Rude and Alana carefully stepped into the warehouse, peering inside in it's large empty room. A metal staircase that hasn't been used in years, windows broken above them, the roof and ceiling having holes here and there, and shreded, pipes wrecked beyond repair...the entire place was a mess and destined to be demolished.

( **~End Find your Way~** )

But just as the Turks were scanning the area for any signs of the Heartless, Alana suddenl felt her head jolt painfully that caused her to grunt and shut her eyes to try and dull it, but it seemed to make it worse. She was aware of Reno and Rude calling out her name as the two men turned and gasped in shock and horror as their fellow Turk was suddenly not well and the dread of deja vu filled their hearts.

But Alana didn't see that. Instead, her hands flew up to her forehead, her steps clumsy and her vision becoming all blurry as a sudden image took over her mind.

* * *

( **~Uncertain Visions*Memory II-The 3rd Birthday*~** )

 _Alana began to see herself, the same as ever, on a mission with Reno through out the sewers she'd neve seen before but somehow looked very familiar. The two of them were fighting off huge beetle like creatures, most only as tall as their shins, and one, possibly being the mother of the littler, being as large as a Chocobo and that water element attacks are the only things to kill it._

 _The image then changed to that of herself confronting a number of men in brown suits, and a young woman who was attacked. Alana had fought against the men and, the woman then left in sorrow. The female Turk then saw herself standing in front of a white tree with Rude as Reno approached before the two men walked away and Alana gazed up at the white tree in wonder before being called up by Reno._

 _She soon quickly followed._

* * *

As soon as it started, the unusual vision ended and Alana quickly found that the headache was becoming dull and rid itself. It was also slow, however, as she found herself in the arms of Rude who was kneeling on one knee, cradling her. Reno stood on Alana's other side on one knee himself and more than a little concerned. Both of them did.

"You okay?" Rude asked, and to Alana's surprise, he sounded really worried.

"...I'm fine." The violet-haired young woman replied after half a moment.

"Please tell you didn't get what some of us got in the last few years too." Reno muttered worriedly, his eyes somewhat pleading for an answer that didn't confirm his fears.

"...So this is what you meant with the headaches and dizzy spells." Alana realized, which also answered Reno's fears. "I...saw something."

"Like what?" Rude quiered, helping the female Turk upright.

"The three of us...in another City similar to Edge. It was winter like now, and...Reno and I were battling the Kimara Bugs, and then I fought a different enemy in brown suits...and a woman was working for them..." Alana explained, gazing up at Rude and added, "She had feelings for you, but she decided it was best she would never see you again to keep you safe, and then the three of us were standing in front of this white tree."

Rude was a little shocked to hear that. Why would he be dating someone on the side of an enemy organization? More than that, this woman whom he apparently had interest in broke up with him to keep him safe? That she'd been found out she was a traitor?

Reno groaned in dismay when he heard this, "Ah hell. I was afraid you'd say that, 'Lan'. Worse part is, I can picture it actually happenin' and that feels too real for some reason, like..."

"Like a memory." Rude finished, coming to the same conclusion.

"Yeah, that. But...It doesn't make any damn sense at all...!" Reno shook his head, running his fingers through his unkempt hair while minding his goggles that continued to rest on his forehead.

A memory...it was strange yet very familiar. But Alana didn't understand it either. How could that be a memory if that never even happened before? Reno was right; it didn't make any sense at all. At the same time, however, she couldn't pass it off as a hallucination or a fever dream.

In the end, however, it didn't matter. They were on an assignment and the longer they wasted their time on being clueless about these visions, the longer they're allowing Pete to attack.

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to let this happen again." Alana finally spoke, lowering her head in guilt. The two men gazed at her in shock, before sharing a concerned glance and then back to the younger Turk.

"Nah, not your fault. Besides, how the hell were you supposed to know this would happen? It caught you off-guard." Reno ensured her. "Sure as caught me and Rude off-guard several months ago."

"Right." Alana nodded.

"You gonna be okay, right?" The redhead asked, as he and the other Turk helped the young woman stand.

The violet-haired Turk nodded, "I'm alright now. Don't worry."

"'Kay. So, we still gotta figure out where that Pete guy is and those Heartless." Reno declared, hoping to get things back on track. "C'mon, let's go."

( **~End Uncertain Visions*Memory II*~** )

The other two Turks nodded and followed the redhead, only for the three of them to hear screaming from the other side of the warehouse outside. Sharing a glance, the trio quickly hurried to see what was going on. They reached the doors, they found that it was stuck.

"Oh, _come_ on! You gotta be freakin' kidding me!" Reno cursed loudly after several failed attempts to open the door. "Fine, we're just gonna hav'ta break it down."

Reno didn't waste time and kicked the door open with his might. It flew open as locked doors were no match for a Turk, despite that Reno was built for speed, not power while Rude was the opposite. The redhead lead his fellow Turks to the source of the scream which wasn't that far as in another alley they found themselves in, a very, very short guy, no taller than a kid, was running away from three Heartless that were chasing him.

No sooner the little guy was cornered, the Turks quickly rushed to save him as the Heartless leaped to attack him. Reno electrocuted one with his EMR after he whacked it hard that sent it flying backwards and vanishing into oblivion, while Rude punched another squarely in the face that caused it to disappear instantly, and Alana tossed one of her knives at the third. The three Turks were surprised that, upon defeating the Heartless, heart-shaped objects floated into the air before disappearing which was what Alana saw the other day, but never thought about it until now.

The trio shared another glance before turning to the little guy they saved.

( **~Innocent Times-KH:BBS~** )

"Hey, you alright?" Reno asked, before he and his friends got a better look at the figure. He was dressed like an elf; like a real elf. Hell as far as the redhead could make out, if he hadn't been the grown up that he was, he would've taken this guy as the real deal in being one of Santa's real elves. The ears sure made it look convincing and he was holding a pink box with yellow ribbons on it.

The dressed-up elf gulped, quivering in fear at the Turks who now felt awkward. Was this guy really that paranoid?

"Uh..." Reno muttered, before shrugging. "C'mon, man. You can relax. We don't bite."

Alana rolled her eyes at Reno's sad attempt to make the one they saved relaxed. So she approached the 'elf' and bend on her knees, saying surprisingly gently, "Don't be scared. We're not going to hurt you."

The smaller man nervously looked up, and, as though realizing he was safe, sighed in relief. "You saved me? Oh, thank you so much! Those things just attacked me and my friends and Santa while we were delivering presents and then we got separated!"

Reno and Rude shared another glance, before they and Alana realized it must be fore a charity thing or part of an unheard of event for kids tonight. That must be what Pete was talking about.

"Um, hey. If you're lookin' for your buddies, we can patch in and help ya', if you want." Reno offered as casually as possible, quickly adding as he remembered, "And while on the subject, you seen a big guy in purple and red?"

"You want to help me?" The 'elf' asked, and then sighed in relief, "Oh, thank you, thank you! Everyone's scattered in a few places and Santa and his sleigh and reindeers are someone in Edge too. Though I did notice someone who isn't supposed to be here noticing us. He's a big fellow, like you said. In purple and red, and definitely not on the Nice list."

"...'Kay. So um...where are the last places the other guys gotten to?" Reno asked.

"I think parts of Sector 5 and 6, and in the Centre of town."

"Right. So um, you stay here and stay out of sight of those things. We'll be right back." Reno told him. The 'elf' nodded and the redhead then gestured the other two to follow him.

As they did, Alana had to shake her head in disbelief. Did Christmas really make everybody nuts into believing that Santa was real? Even very short guys were convinced to the point that dressing them makes them think they are the real elves. ( **~End Innocent Times~** )

* * *

 _ **December 24th [11:55 PM]-Year-1992.**_

 _ **Sector 4-Edge.**_

Alana, Reno and Rude had searched around town to find the other missing 'elves' while taking out the Heartless as they went but they were short on one left and the man in red himself. Or more realistically, some guy dressed up in a Santa costume.

Now the trio were searching through another empty area to find the last two missing people.

"Uh, hello?" Reno called out, peering at the corner. Yet he rechieved no answer.

"Stop your whining and hand it over!" An unfamiliar voice to Reno and Rude and definitely familiar to Alana suddenly grunted, causing the three Turks to turn around and realize that the voice was coming from where they came from.

"No! I won't give it to you! It belongs to one of the children for Christmas and Santa needs to deliver it!" Another unfamiliar voice replied.

Alana rolled her eyes. How typical.

She and her superiors hurried over to outside of the alley, and the sight that just ran past them was ridiculous in her opinion.

"Oh no, you don't! Nuh-uh!" Pete growled as he chased the last remaining 'elf', completely oblivious to the three Turks watching him chase the poor little guy who was holding a large box far too big for him to carry but he did anyway, the two passing the trio into the center of town. "Get back here, you!"

"Whoa! You when you said that guy wasn't even human, you weren't kiddin', 'Lan'." Reno remarked in shock as his eyes widened in disbelief. Even Rude's mouth dropped in shock at the sight of seeing Pete for the first time.

"Can we just forget the shock value and stop that fat lard, please?" Alana sighed, getting very annoyed with Reno's childish attitude.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Reno sheepishly replied, adding as he knew business came first. "Let's go!"

The Turks hurried to catch up to Pete and stop him before he made his attack at Midnight.

* * *

 _ **December 25th [12:00 AM]-Year-1992.**_

 _ **Monument Center-Edge.**_

Pete was chasing the last 'elf' while a sleigh layed a bit crippled, eight reindeers looking around nervously, and a man in a Santa Costume, though he looked rather not from this world, stood nervously as the other 'elves' who had returned were working on fixing it before they noticed what was happening.

"Thank you." Pete sneered, plucking the present from the 'elf' who realized the Present was gone and quickly caught up to him.

"Give it back!" He yelled, snatching it back from the bully and ran away. Pete looked and then realized to his shock and anger that the present he stole was gone and stomped loudly while running fast to reclaim it.

By this time, Alana, Reno and Rude finally arrived and saw the performance of Pete and the 'elf' chasing each other.

"Dumb Elf!" Pete accused.

"Go away!" The 'elf' protested, only for the larger guy to finally catch up to him.

"Gotcha!" Pete grinned, snatching the present and held it up over his head.

"No fair!" The elf protested, trying to jump up to get it back, but couldn't because Pete's larger hand was holding him firmly on the ground on his head.

The large cat laughed cheatingly, "Heh heh heh! I win!"

Alana decided she finally had enough of this big fat cheating loser. So, being a Turk, she rushed up and somersaulted over Pete's head, snatched the Present from his hand and held it firmly in her arms while landing gently in a crouch, taking several steps back to avoid in getting caught. Pete in the meantime felt his ears perk and realized that his hand suddenly felt lighter and...empty. He looked up and saw to his shock that the large Present was gone and was dumbfounded.

"Looking for something?" Alana's voice sneered behind him, and when Pete turned to look, the female Turk was holding the large and somewhat heavy present in her arms as she glared at him.

"Yeah, nice one, 'Lan'!" Reno cheered with a proud and impressed grin, and Rude smirked in amusement at Pete's expression.

"You again!? Did'ja have to ruin everything, pipsqueak?" Pete growled as he recognised the young woman from Sector 7 warehouse that defeated the Heartless.

Alana gave the present to the very relieved 'Elf' who had escaped Pete's grasp before taking off to the very relieved Santa and the other 'elves' while Pete himself growled, preparing to attack.

"So you're this 'mighty' Pete we've heard about." Reno's voice stopped him as the redhead and the other Turk now approached and soon enough, Pete realized he was surrounded by the trio. Reno continued, "Now, I don't know if you're out of your mind or just plain stupid, but it's a big mistake to invade our town, ruin people's holiday and mess with the Turks."

"And sending in those things you call the Heartless and attempt to attack Sephiroth who isn't here to begin with." Rude added firmly.

"Not to mention lurking into places you shouldn't be. Those are on the criminal records, man. So we're gonna take care of you personally, and I'm givin' ya' two choices; you either come with us quietly and we can talk this through where you can spend your Christmas in a prison cell, or you don't surrender quietly and we do this the hard way. Which is it?" Reno concluded.

"I'd take the easier option if I were you, Pete. You're no match against the Turks." Alana told the humanoid cat darkly.

Pete groaned and pouted childishly, "Three against one and ruinin' my plans just ain't fair!" before mumbling worriedly to himeslf, "Maybe I should hit the road."

"What? You're just going to run away after sending your lackies to do all the work? You're more stupid than I thought." Alana scoffed, standing in a fighting stance as did both Reno and Rude, none of them giving Pete a chance to make a run for it.

( **~Rowdy Rumble-KH2.5 HD ReMix~** )

Realizing that the Turks were not allowing him room, Pete growled before he decided to fight them himself, "You pipsqueaks are gonna regret in underestimating me!"

He then made to punch Alana, but she leaped and dodged out of the way while Reno jumped high and kicked Pete in the face which knocked him away before the enemy was punched in the stomach by Rude. Alana tossed her knives at the villain who shrieked and ducked just in time to avoid in becoming a swiss cat cheese. Yet Pete wasn't going to give up that easily. The large fat enemy surprisingly jumped and made to squash the Turks who narrowly avoided it but were hit by the tremor that came with it upon the impact of Pete smashing his fists to the ground.

Using a Curaga spell from the Cure Materia, Alana cartwheeled out of the way when Pete attempted to throttle her which allowed Rude to grab him by the arm and with a grunt heaved him over himself and thrust him onto the ground in a large thud. Reno then zapped him with his EMR, but to his and the others' shock, Pete flipped over to quickly put up his shield and laughed manically at the failed attempt. Pete then used this to his advantage and rolled around to squash the Turks who had to repeatedly dodge this attempt before an idea came into mind. The Turks gave each other nods before Alana kicked hard at Pete's shield form while Reno and Rude combined their attacks to successfully break it.

Rude's fist in punching into the ground while channeling his Limit Attack, and Reno thrusting his EMR in the air with a slash movement as he channeled his own Limit Attack cracked the shield and knocked Pete over, but still the fat opponent refused to surrender easily to three of them. He then casted a Lightning Spell which followed the Turks who had to quickly dodge it while Alana then tossed her knives at the fat villain who was pinched on the butt and arms which caused him to scream out in pain and lose his control over the spell.

But he ended up rising his shield again to catch them off guard, but the Turks were ready this time and while Reno and Alana both leaped high into the air, Rude caught the shield and Pete before punching it hard, followed by the otehr two Turks kicking it hard which forced Pete to roll backwards out of control and crashed into a building which shattered his shield yet again. Dazed at first, Pete quickly recovered and then with a snap of his fingers, six Heartless appeared in front of him which made the Turks gasp in shock and horror that he could summon the Heartless. None the less, the Turks had to jump out of the way before the monsters could swipe at them.

But the Heartless were no much for the three of them as Rude punched one each twice, Reno zapped and whacked another two, and Alana slashed and sliced at the two Heartless of her own while Pete was about to make a quick getaway. But the female Turk grunted before she tossed her knives at him again where it pinned him by the arms and legs which made him cry out in pain again. When he attempted to use his shield again, Pete had no chance as Reno quickly dashed towards him and whacked him right in the face which sent him flying to the side and then hit by Rude who punched him in the stomach which sent the villain flying and crashing onto the ground hard.

Alana then channeled with the Materia and casted Firaga onto Pete as the latter got up, before finding himself being set alight and ran around screaming in the fact that he was being set unfairly on fire before the female Turk casted Blizzard to freeze him on ice as an ice shard appeared over his head and fell right on top of him, and while some broken shards melted and put the fire out, it face Pete a bit of a brain freeze. But shook it off before the Turks could finish him off and jumped before bringing his fists to crush them but they moved out of the way to avoid the attack and this time Reno casted a Barrier spell to protect himself and his fellow Turks from the impact, much to Pete's anger.

Realizing that this needs to be finished right here, right now, the Turks nodded in unison and attacked all at once just as Pete was summoned another Lightning Spell. Alana and Reno both jumped and kicked Pete in the face and chest while Rude punched him squarely in the stomach which sent Pete flying once more and crash onto the ground. The impact caused one of the giant Christmas buble ornaments to fall from street lamp and as Pete was standing up, it hit him on the head with a clang before landing on the ground and it was enough for make Pete dazed.

( **~End Rowdy Rumble~** )

So dazed that he was seeing stars comically circle around his head. Pete soon lost his balance and fell onto his butt, defeated and humiliated for having been defeated by three Turks who stood there with caution just in case he dared to attack again.

"That's just not fair..." Pete moaned dizzily.

"Looks like you underestimated us. Now, you're comin' with us and then we can call it a day." Reno informed him.

"Nobody likes a sore loser, Pete." Alana added.

Pete, hearing this, quickly shook himself out of his daze and stood up glaring at the group before scoffing, "Hmph! D'is place is a dump anyways. You three nitwits can keep this here town, but someday, your world-no wait, all the worlds, are gonna belong to Maleficent! Might take years but youse better enjoy it now while you still can, 'cause ya' never know when the Darkness will take over."

"Huh? What the hell are you on about?" Reno asked, confused and concerned. Did that mean that Pete was some kind of alien or something? What he did mean by 'all the worlds belonging to Maleficent'? And darkness taking over? What's that about?

"You're completely bizzare and even more stupid. I bet you can't even tie your own shoes." Alana scoffed.

"That is none of your beewax! Sayonaree to the one, two, three of ya! I'm outta here." Pete said for the final time before disappearing in a cloud of dust despite the Turks' protests.

"Damnit! He got away." Reno grunted angrily. Veld wasn't going to like the fact that the target managed to escape.

Alana felt frustrated herself, angry with herself for the complete failure of the mission. Who knew what Pete might come up with next.

"I wouldn't worry about him coming back again." A man's voice caught their attention. When the Turks turned to look, they saw that 'Santa' was approaching them with some of his elves. "Rest assured he has been very naughty and won't be rechieving gifts."

Reno snorted a laugh and teased, "I wouldn't recommend him to put up my Christmas Tree, that's for sure."

"You joke now," Alana rolled her eyes in exasperation, "But Veld is going to be furious with us and make us work for the rest of Christmas for not being able to catch the would-be-terrorist."

"Geez, you're such a bah-humbug, 'Lan'. You know that, right?" Reno grumbled, while Rude shook his head at the two's bickering.

"In case you forgot, I didn't grow up with Christmas the way most of you did. You'll have to excuse me for not being in the mood and the fact that Pete got away just makes it worse." Alana grunted, becoming increasingly impatient.

( **~Comfort*Warmth-Tekken: Blood Vengeance*~** )

Reno sighed dramatically, "Come on, 'Lan'. Christmas isn't just about presents. It's about sharing the holiday with friends and family, and in case you forgot, that's what the Turks are; we're not just co-workers for ShinRa Company or agents. We're family."

When Alana didn't answer, the redhead continued, "Sure our job is dangerous and we have to be serious about it, that doesn't meant we're not allowed to show off our emotions or have fun once in a while. Hell, even Veld and Tseng know that, and believe it or not, even the President. My point is, not only we do our jobs to protect other people and keep the bad guys from causin' disasters or just minor trouble, we look out for each other too."

"I just..." Alana began, not sure what to say. Reno was unusually wise with his words and for some reason...it gave her comfort. She had been serious for so long even when she was young, she hardly had the time to be able to bring up in the ways of enjoying herself which was why she prefered to do her job to avoid in being looked down by anyone and didn't believe that anyone else had lucked out while she had a stiff childhood. She grew up being serious and taken it to heart.

Sighing, the violet-haired woman admitted, "I don't want to disappoint Veld or the President."

"Hey, none of us do." Reno pointed out. "That doesn't mean ya' have to be serious 24/7. Come on, live a little. If you don't, you're missing out on what it really means to be alive."

"...I suppose." Alana muttered.

"That's seriously not you, Reno. Normally you let Freya and Arien say things like that." Rude teased Reno.

"Hey!" Reno pouted childishly, but grinned none the less and laughed along with his partner, and, to their surprise, Alana chuckled at the bickering.

"And what're you laughing at?" Reno teasingly asked.

"You boys are such children sometimes." Alana remarked with a smirk.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, but perhaps these may lift everyone's spirits, and for such good things you have done." 'Santa' spoke up, which had the three Turks turn to face him and to their surprise, he gave each of them a present each. "But you have to wait until morning to rechieve the rest."

One present for Reno was wrapped in red crimson paper with a golden ribbon wrapped around it. Rude's was dark grey with blue ribbon, and finally Alana's was violet like her hair with a blue-green ribbon. Each gift also had their own tags and when the Turks read them, their eyes widened in disbelief...because their presents each had their own names written on them.

"Wait a sec...How'd you know my name?" Reno asked the guy in the red coat, not remembering in mentioning his name to the older man at all.

"I know everyone's names, and even though I know that some of you don't believe in me, seeing how you saved my life as well as the elves and Christmas, I thought I'd be generous to all of you." 'Santa' replied with a smile as he climbed into the renewed sleigh and as the 'elves' climbed in as well, they waved a goodbye to the trio.

When Santa made the reindeers go, much to the Turks' astonishment the sleigh began to fly along with the eight reindeer as the sounds of the jingle bells rang and fly around the monument and the stunned Turks before taking off into the sky just as it began to snow again. The trio's mouths dropped open in utter amazment.

"Holy shiva...!" Reno mumured in awe and disbelief. "...That...Santa...the real deal?"

"...No way." Rude mumured, speechless.

"...He is real." Alana mumured in awe. So Santa was real after all, and all this time she thought he was just made up to inspire children. Now she and two of her co-workers knew otherwise; Santa Claus is real, and on top of that, they had saved him, his elves and had saved Christmas from Pete.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" Santa cheered and waved before he, the elves, the reinder and the sleigh disappeared into the night sky to continue delivering presents to not only the rest of this world, but also other worlds in the Realm of Light.

The three Turks stood in silence at such amazing phenomenon that they briefly wondered if this was a dream. Though while Reno and Rude shared wide-eyed and opened mouthed expressions, Alana just continued to gaze at the sky where had vanished from. She never felt so...light within her heart before. Somehow seeing the real Santa made her giddy...and somewhat excited.

( **~End Comfort*Warmth*~** )

Finally, she smiled as she thought to herself in her mind, ' _I guess there are such things as Christmas Miracles._ '

* * *

 _ **December 25th [5:30 AM]-Year-1992.**_

 _ **Taylor Household-Edge.**_

( **~Uncertain Visions*Memory II-The 3rd Birthday*~** )

It had been a long night, but eventually things had calmed down in Edge after Reno, Rude and Alana reported back that, despite Pete having escaped, the danger was over for now. Once Veld got the fill story, while disappointed, he let it slide under condition that it wouldn't happen again and praised them for stopping the dumb villain from causing damage. So after that all of the Turks were dismissed for the reminder of the week.

Rosalind, having signed and turned in her holiday application, was now at home with her family, or at least her mother. Her father was on a Christmas business trip as usual, and her younger sister, Elena, was still at the Academy the last she checked. Rosalind couldn't help but feel disappointed as she had wanted all of her family to be there for Christmas, yet her mother informed her that it couldn't be helped, which was what the female Turk had expected in the end.

Although Elena was on a break, she holed herself up in her room or in the library for the holiday exams. Rosalind couldn't shake the feeling that her sister was avoiding her. Maybe it was because Elena was trying to upstage her? Maybe that was it, because, growing up, Rosalind had always been better while her sister had been in her shadow. That, deep down, made the young woman feel a small pang of guilt in her chest.

Maybe she should make it up to her.

Yet right now that wasn't on Rosalind's thoughts. Fast asleep in her old childhood bedroom that was kept clean even after she moved out, Rosalind twitched, tossed and turned, moaning as a haunting dream filled her mind.

 _Rosalind was facing off against a man in light coloured fatigues, short brown hair and glasses. He was holding some kind of glowing pieces of a materia. He was smiling evilly, as on the ground was a very weak Elfe. He seemed to have been weakened from battle._

 _"This Materia… I must take it to Zirconiaide. This is that most important of duties bestowed upon me by the Planet." He was saying, attempting to grab it..._

 _Next thing Rosalind knew, she was in an unusual dimensional like area and before her was a silhouette giant monster that is tree-insect like as it gave out a massive roar..._

Jolting herself upright awake, Rosalind gasped sharply and panted too quickly and looked around her surroundings, slightly disorientated as she wondered at first where she was. Blinking as her mind began to clear, she realized she was safe in her room, in her childhood home in Edge. Placing a hand to her rapid-beating heart, she willed herself to calm down as the unsurpressed fear still held a slight grasp on her like a giant monster capturing her.

' _It's okay...it was just a dream...a nightmare._ ' The blond-haired Turk ensured herself.

Yet, something within her Heart was telling her that it was not a dream, and strangely enough, half of her agreed because that nightmare looked...strongly familiar. Like as though...she had done it before at some point in her life.

But that couldn't be, could it? Since two years ago, Rosalind occasionally had odd painful flashes of images that she'd never seen before yet were familiar, but this time it was different. This one took a form in her sleep.

What could it mean?

( **~End Uncertain Visions*Memory II*~** )

* * *

 _While the holiday break did not involve Militas Ultra attacking, the Turks did fight another new enemy which leaves them more concerned of the legends and myths of other worlds beyond the one they lived in._

 _But Pete and Maleficent were soon forgotten from their minds, and the Heartless did not show up again after the former's departure and escape. What concerned the Turks was that one by one, they continue to see images that they do not yet realize were memories of their previous lives._

 _Rosalind in paticular had a vision of a mysterious enemy and a monster that she alone faced._

 _Through out the next two years of occasionally encountering Militas Ultra, the Turks's struggles against the Organization would only become more dangerous and diffcult as the Realm of Light is being slowly drawn into more dangers of Darkness._

 _Those dangers would also involve the other heroes in both this world and in other worlds._

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's three days after Christmas, but I'd been stuck and busy and I have finally managed to update this again. The next chapter will once again go into a time-skip two years later. But that will have to wait until next year as this is very likely the final update of all of my stories I'll be posting for 2018 which will end in three days from now.**

 **So as we bid farewell to 2018(which has gone far too quickly), we would soon approach 2019 as another new year would begin. See you in the next chapter everyone, and in case I don't update another story soon...**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	10. The Return of Genesis

**KINGDOM HEARTS: BEFORE CRISIS**

 **Author's note: Welcome back to another chapter of this story! Not much to say, but at least we're finally getting somewhere. Anywho, let's continue on.**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy Type-0, Sailor Moon or Pokemon. I do own Arien, though.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Return of Genesis.

 _One Year and Five Months later...One year after the events of "Kingdom Hearts: Final Fantasy"..._

 _ **May 14th [12:35 PM]-Year-1994.**_

 _ **World-Disney Castle: Location-Hall of the CornerStone.**_

( **~The Worlds-KH:BBS~** )

Mickey Mouse, King of Disney Castle, a Keyblade Master but really the only available Keyblade Wielder in the Realm of Light, was standing before the giant galactic like Orb that rested on the stone platform in the white large room of his home. So much as happened in the past eleven years ever since his true destiny began. His magic becoming more visible he'd never thought he'd have until back in 1983, the truth of his long-forgotten and now remembered great uncle whom he bears the same first name, being chosen by the Keyblade, becoming King a year later...

Then four years after that, meeting and then losing new friends who suffered cruel fates, all in the hands of the treachous Keyblade Master Xehanort who vanished, but Mickey had quite forgotten the man's name, yet he could never forget the man's horrible face and evil powers. His friends whom he met that year...all gone.

Right now, Mickey was speaking through the great CornerStone which not only acted as a shield to keep darkness away from his homeworld, but also as a commuication device of some sorts, and right now he was speaking to his mentor who resided in his Tower like he always did.

"Master Yen Sid, I think the Heartless situation has calmed down a little, and didn't appear in the world you spoke about." Mickey said.

" _Yes. Whomever has appeared in that world two years ago has not yet appeared again. Unfortunately, Aqua is not sighted there either._ " The voice of Yen Sid spoke.

The former Apprentice sighed, disappointed. "I see. Guess it's back to square one then." He muttered, before becoming determined quickly and added, "But I'm not gonna give up! I'll find everybody if it's the last thing I do."

( **~End The Worlds~** )

Yen Sid was silent for a moment, before speaking his latest worries, " _The question is, what do the enemies within that world intend to do next; including the one who is soon to awaken._ "

( **~Evil Lurking*Xehanort's Theme-KH:BBS*~** )

"An enemy awakening?" Mickey asked, alarmed. He then pointed out, "But the ones that did wake up or came back from the Underworld are gone; There was Zorg, who tried to bring back the Shadow Blot in the Wasteland, and Chernabog who tried to take over the Realm of Light. Didn't we beat 'em both eleven and ten years ago?"

" _That is correct. Zorg has met his permament end, and Chernabog has been sealed into the deepest abyss of darkness to one day be fully destroyed by one with a stronger power of light, as you foretold, Mickey. However, the world whom is the most unusual has problems beyond imagination._ " Yen Sid replied.

"Huh?"

" _An Organization there, I sense they are connected to a world now long destroyed and forgotten in time of Silver Millieum's fall and will not hold back. Yet, another problem, one as ancient as the Silver Crystal itself is set to become free as part of the influence of the Heartless. He has been in a deep, deep sleep and his power just as dangerous, and his heart is now seeping into darkness. In short, this will mean, the one awakening, a warrior with strong power but a weak body has returned._ " The powerful Sorcerer explained.

Mickey felt cold in fear at the mention of this new dangerous enemy. Would this mean that the Realm of Light is in serious danger again? This time by someone who apparently is immortal and has been asleep even before the Silver Crystal was created? He still held the fear of the evil Keyblade Master even though that latter was gone, and Mickey hadn't been strong enough to stop him, even with the powerful light within his heart.

"And you think...you think he's gonna try something?" Mickey asked, trying to say calm but couldn't hold back the quivering in his voice.

" _A man like him is unpredictable, but he has strong belief in the power of the gods._ " Yen Sid told him.

Feeling that something has to be done, Mickey knew that now was the time to see if there was anything he could do before the situation gets out of hand. He wasn't going to let it happened. Not again. He had yet to visit Olympus Coliseum to check up on Hercules and Zack.

"Welp, no matter what he cooks up, I'll head over to that world and see if there's any way to stop 'im!" Mickey declared.

" _No._ " Yen Sid told him firmly.

"Huh?" Mickey blinked, confused.

" _You are indeed strong, but you are not the one to handle this man. You cannot interfere just yet. Because he is the least of our problems, and the Organization of the world is facing another whom you and the Silver Crystal are connected to, but you are not yet ready to face them. Tell me; would you aid a group if one of them alone has the power to stop another man whom is biting his time to revive himself and bring forth a creature that would match that of Chernabog?_ "

( **~End Evil Lurking*Xehanort's Theme*~** )

Mickey gasped in horror, exclaming. "What!? Whaddya mean!?"

" _Mickey...stand by for now. Should things in that world get far too much for everyone fighting the enemies, then you shall go and stop them before that world is destroyed. If not, allow them to handle it on their on._ " Yen Sid ordered, and while he was concerned himself, he felt that now wasn't the time for his former Apprentice to interfere.

"...Y-yes, Master." Mickey replied hesitately. He wanted to help, he really did, but for now, he would have to let whomever was fighting the villain in whatever world it was in trouble handle this problem on their own.

Even if he didn't like it.

* * *

 _ **May 14th [1:15 PM]-Year-1994.**_

 _ **World-Midgar: Location-Cosmo Canyon.**_

( **~Mt. Gagazet-FFX2~** )

When Freya discovered her newest assignment would be in Cosmo Canyon, a place where legend says once held the guardians of the planet, and where Militas Ultra soldiers were sighted, she'd been excited. It was one of the places she wanted to go ever since she was child. Sure it wasn't much, but it certainly seemed like a good place to explore. Being a Hunter of the Turks, the ash-blond-haired youung woman did not hesitate to go. She was one for following her dreams and taking her job seriously, not doing what her parents wanted her to do.

Having grown up in a rich household, Freya always got what she wanted without working for it, but when it came to how she wanted her future to be, she had no chance in having the freedom to do so. Instead, her parents wanted her to marry another rich man and work in an office despite her father taking her out on hunts when she was little. They outright forbid her from joining the Turks, so after that argument, she decided to follow her heart and ran away after signing her application form. She knew being a Turk wouldn't be as she thought it would, but she still made her decision none the less.

That, in her opinion, was the best choice she ever made. Now she was hopping out of the Helicopter with Rude, and another Turk whom only now she and her other fellow former rookies-St. Andrew, Rafe, Arien, Alana, Patrick and Jake-were allowed to meet and work with. A young woman about a year or two younger than herself, with chestnut brown-red hair with matching eyes, about an inch or two shorter than Freya, in a perfect Turk suit with added black fingerless gloves, and her choice of weapon was a crimson Shuriken the secret Turk named Rekka.

Word is she is a very skilled Turk, which was why the newer Turks never heard of her until now. Not only that, she is also the youngest person to have ever joined the Turks on record in Turk history. The three Turks stood before a flight of stairs, and surrounding it and the area around them, a village of sorts, and was built alongside one of the tall walls of the rising mountain. It spread across a fairly large area of flat space that must have been carved artificially, although there were no signs of machinery or anything mechanical.

The three Turks then climbed the long steps leading up further onto Cosmo Canyon where the mountain village is just as impressive. There was a man standing at the very top of the stairs, leaning against one of the two wooden poles that stood firm and guarded the entrance of the canyon. He was clearly a guard, although he certainly didn't dress like one. He also looked quite bored, staring at the floor with a single leaf stalk twirling in his hand until he noticed the three people approaching.

"The Turks, huh? What brings you three here?" The man asked, and he seemed wary. Understandable as Turks don't normally come to this place that much.

"Just looking for trouble markers who were known to have been spotted here. Men in white uniforms with dark helmets." The curl-haired female Turk explained briefly.

The man shook his head, "Not sure, but people in the village had been edgy lately for the last day or two. Some think they might've seen what you're describing, but other than that, I'm not sure. This place is a sacred ground and we don't like people causing trouble. People from all over the world used to gather here to seek the Study of Planet Life. But all that ended 5,000 years ago, or so they say."

"The Study of Planet Life?" Freya repeated curiously. She wasn't certain why, but for some reason, it sounded...quite familiar.

"We're under orders to locate these men if they are here or not, and if they are, we will take care of them." Rude explained firmly to the man.

"...I'll let you in, but I must ask you not to cause trouble. People are panicky enough as it is." The guard reluctantly replied, stepping aside to allow the taller man and the two young woman pass.

Thanking the man, the trio stepped inside as Freya used that time to gaze around the mountain village of Cosmo Canyon. Cosmo Canyon was one of the most spectacular places they had ever seen. There was even a small fire in the centre of the canyon, for where people would gather and talk about the things they had seen in the village.

"So, Cissnei. You ever been to Cosmo Canyon before?" Freya asked the other female Turk who is now identified as Cissnei.

"Quite a few times, but I think that guard is new on the job. Otherwise I would have recognized him." Cissnei replied with a smile. "As legend has it, this place used to be the home of the oldest man alive before he passed at the age of 130. He used to know everything that is to know about the Planet. I heard he was also the caretaker of one of the endangered species that was part of the tribe of the guardians of the Planet."

Freya let out an impressed whistle at that knowledge. "That sounds really cool. If that guy wasn't dead for centuries, I would've liked to meet him. It's too bad Militas Ultra had to be here to spoil the fun in learning about this place, huh?"

"Yeah." Cissnei nodded, before turning to Rude and said to both him and Freya, "I'll check the East side of the mountain. Rude, why don't you check the North, and Freya takes West."

"Got it." Rude nodded, turning to Freya and informed her, "If you get into further trouble, don't take them out at once. Call me or Cissnei if you need it. We're under orders to take out the enemy without causing a ruckus or endangering lives."

"Leave it to me! Those guys won't know what's coming to them." Freya grinned as she gave the taller guy a small salute, while shouldering her Shotgun on her shoulder.

With that, the Turks split up on their assignment, yet fully unaware that they were going to find more than what they bargained for. ( **~End Mt. Gagazet~** )

* * *

 _ **May 14th [1:45 PM]-Year-1994.**_

( **~Steel Arm-FINAL FANTASY TYPE 0~** )

Meanwhile, at another part of Cosmo Canyon, Qator Bashar and fifteen of the Militas Ultra soldiers are gathered around a deserted area, including special ops of the group. After four years of plotting, the Organization were once again going to continue their goal of domination, but first something must be done and it would be right here in the Mountains of the Planet Knowledge.

"Here are your orders; find the descentends of the guardians and eliminate them." Qator informed the troops without question.

"Yes, sir!" The soldiers saluted.

"While you're at it, find the man in red with the single black wing, and should he attack...kill him." He continued.

"Sir?" One of them questioned, curiously.

"He is a threat to our goals. No further questions. Get to it!" Qator snapped, which made the lone soldier jump slightly in fright before recollecting himself to avoid getting into further trouble.

"Y-yes sir!" He stammered, before taking off along with his fellow soldiers, leaving Qator on his own with a few that would guard him. Not that he needed it, but Aulstyne wasn't taking any chances.

' _He must have come here...that soldier in red...one who has been sleeping for a little under 8,000 years..._ ' Qator thought to himself, as he thought back of the encounter of the man found underneath the ruins of Midgar...left undiscovered even by ShinRa. ( **~End Steel Arm~** )

* * *

 _Flash back: Two days earlier..._

 _This cavern, right underneath the old building that was once the majesty of Midgar, now left in ruins covered in years of greenary, held several Mako veins along with a few streams and underground lakes. Qator and a few handful of Militas Ultra soldiers treked this place until they spotted a larger cavern of another underground lake. Yet the ceiling above them was open which foresaw a full moon outside above that shone brightly into the cavern._

 _Which helped with the lighting problem as here in this cavern there was no need for the generated flashlights. A few rocks peeked out from the no so deep but very wide lake, and stalactites hanging in non-destroyed parts of the ceiling. But what really caught Qator's interest was what was in the distance of the cave. A glowing orb of water floating over the rock covered of more mako in the centre of the cavern. Signaling his men to proceed with caution, each Qator risked in getting closer before he saw what was, or rather, who was floating inside the orb of water._

 _A man with ginger-red hair, wearing a long red leather coat and gloves, shoulder leather guards black, black outfit of that of a SOLDIER, with a belt confirming it._

 _"It's him; Genesis, the forgotten SOLDIER." Qator mumured. He heard rumors of this man now casted inside this orb of floating water. Done by the power of 8,000 years ago, no doubt. However, until now, he never believed the man had even survived, and yet he has. One more reason to destroy ShinRa and ensure history does not continously repeat itself._

 _But as Qator was about to make a signal to fire, something very unusual happened, which forced him and his men to step back quickly when electricity began to form around in the cavern. Barking orders to get back, Qator and the Militas Ultra men quickly retreated to the safety of the caves as the stalactites begin to fall from above. The orb of water then began to glow in orange light which rocked the entire room, and the body of Genesis began to glow as well. Then the orb exploded in a huge shockwave which forced Qator's group to try and shield themselves with their arms as the soldiers let out alarmed cries._

( **~Organization XIII-KH:BBS~** )

 _When they looked again, the man had landed in a crouch on the water, as he opened his blue eyes which glowed like the mako in the room. He gazed around before his sight caught on that of Qator and his men who stared in what appeared to be horrified awe and disbelief._

 _"Well, what have we here?" The man, Genesis, spoke for the first time in centuries._

 _Qator did not answer, and instead, silently signaled his men to take aim and prepare to fire. The Militas Ultra did so, taking positions and held out their machines to finish what they came here to do._

 _"I see." Genesis remarked, not surprised by their reactions and already sensing that they intend on killing him. "You have come here to end me. I respect your decisions, gentlemen. However..."_

 _The red haired man took a few steps on the water which amazed Militas Ultra that he made as though it was the ground thinly covered in water, before standing on the rock in the middle, frowning deepily at the men before him with a scowl._

 _"What purpose have you come to find me? After 8,000 years with no interruptions?" He questioned darkly._

 _"And how is it that you know how long you have been asleep?" Qator questioned in return. "You can't possibly know if you had been here all this time."_ ( **~End Organization XIII~** )

 _Genesis didn't respond at first, but then he replied, "It did not take much for the Goddess nor the Lifestream to grant me the power of foresight within sleep. From the time of my slumber, to war which has drifted this world into many that exist today. Yet I chose not to awaken, as my presence would only have the chaos released take control, worse than the degradation of my body."_

 _A moment of silence._

( **~Shaded Truths-KH:BBS~** )

 _"What do you know..." Genesis began, balling his fist which began to glow in fire as he summoned magic. Militas Ultra quickly took aim to fire, but had no chance as he thrusts a powerful Firaga at them, concluding, "...Gula Lapdogs!?"_

 _The Firaga spell was so fast that Qator and his men didn't have time to even dodge it, as they were hit and thrown back further into the cave before hitting the wall behind them in a large crippled pile. Qator hissed as the burns covered his body, but not enough to burn him to death. Just sting for a while._

 _"_ ~Infinite in mystery, Is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the Sky. Ripples form on the Water's surface, The wandering Soul knows no rest.~ _" Genesis quoted, thrusting his left arm to the side which a huge black wing spouted out from his back. With a grin at the foolish men before him, catching sight of Qator's stunned expression, the red haired man flew high into the sky with a mighty flap of his wing, leaving behind a small trail of black feathers that gently float and fell down below._

 _"A single black wing..." Qator muttered, frowning deeply. "I see...another one of ShinRa's dark secrets."_

( **~End Shaded Truths~** )

* * *

End of Flash-back:

( **~Drops of Poison-KH:BBS~** )

Not long after Genesis' escape, Qator and some of the survivors of his men returned to Militas HQ to inform Aulstyne of their findings and that now the rouge SOLDIER was on the loose. After two days of searching, they caught wind of the sightings of the man within Cosmos Canyon, the place where the last remnants of the Guardians rested. It was decided that coming here would kill two birds in one stone.

' _It still leaves the question of how Genesis knew about this before he was informed. '_ The Goddess and the Lifestream, giving him the power of foresight _'? And Gula Lapdogs...how familiar. Could this mean that our memories are returning faster than they had before? If so, then the Turks will no doubt be enduring the very same thing. Genesis must be taken out before he confronts and reminds ShinRa of it's past._ ' Qator thought deeply to himself, placing two fingers onto his chin.

"Sir!"

Being interrupted from his thoughts, Qator looked up to see one of the soldiers had returning, panting and out of breath and looking very troubled.

"T-The Turks! They're here! Three of them!" He panted.

"Tch. I should have known. ShinRa Lapdogs." Qator cursed, before ordering, "Find them and take them out. We can't allow them to make contact with the Guardians or Genesis."

"Yes, sir!" The Militas Lackey saluted.

Looks like things are becoming more and more complicated. ( **~End Drops of Poison~** )

* * *

 _ **May 14th [2:03 PM]-Year-1994.**_

Freya had been searching through the west side of Cosmo Canyon for almost two hours now, and while she had taken care of lingering monsters that were also a bit of a problem to the locals, but other than that, it seemed that this mission was becoming a total bust. Or so she thought.

As she was about to make another round, her PHS rang, which alerted her to answer it. So she pulled it out of her pockets and answered, "Freya speaking."

" _It's Cissnei. Rude and I encountered Militas Ultra sightings. I took out two, but one got away._ " Cissnei answered on the other line.

"If I'm gonna guess with that coward, he's gonna report in seeing us if there's a leader with them, right?" Freya guessed, frowning.

" _Most likely._ " Cissnei agreed. " _I'm heading further and find him without getting caught. Rude will meet you at your status point. You continue to locate and take out lingering members without getting caught._ "

"Got it." Freya affirmed, hanging up and continued on her track. It was only about a second later that she spotted what she was looking for; tracks. Of heavy boots that belonged to Militas Ultra no doubt. They were leading towards further up towards one of the caves of Cosmo Canyon. She grinned mischieviously. Bingo.

The Huntress felt triumpth as she began to follow the tracks with caution after getting a good look at them. These were no more than three hours old, and if she played her cards right, she would find at least some of Militas Ultra soldiers and take them out with ease.

It wasn't until she passed the canyon walls in her path when she began to hear voices from a short distance. Narrowing her brows, she slowed her pace, making sure she wasn't making much of a way of noise as she could before crouching down low. The ash-blonde-haired Turk took a careful peek from the corner. There stood her targets; Five Militas Ultra soldiers scanning the area with rifles higher quality than her own, but had no Materia Slots, and as she studied the expressions of their mouths as their helmets blocked out their eyes of anyone else, they looked rather nervous.

"I don't see any Guardians, or Turks." One of the men muttered.

"Keep looking. You know how secretive those Turks are. It's no wonder they're Legendary." Another grunted.

"Yeah, but they just don't really get it, do they? That they think they know who they are, but have no clue." The Third shrugged.

' _What are they on about? Of course we know who we are._ ' Freya scoffed in her mind, finding this to be suspicious. When Reno and St. Andrew mentioned that none of these guys made any sense at all, they weren't kidding.

"But, what would that mean for our superiors? I can't help but think that none of us belong here." A fourth spoke with uncertainty.

"What do you mean?" The fifth asked.

"A lot of images keep happening in my head, and it's the same thing over and over, like a continuous cycle that never stops, and a bad dream that won't go away." The fourth explained.

The second one seemed to have rolled his eyes, because he groaned in exasperation, "That's probably your memories, you idiot. We respect Commander Aulstyne's words of resurrection and rebirth. The Turks and ShinRa aren't the only ones reborn."

' _Huh? How does that make it any clearer? Are these guys really that delusional?_ ' Freya thought to herself. Yet for some reason, somewhere in her heart, something was telling her that it was becoming more clear, but she didn't understand how or why. She quickly hid herself when the Militas Ultra soldiers slowly turned to gaze into her direction and kept silent to avoid in getting into trouble.

( **~Combat-CRISIS CORE FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

Just then, a roar caught everyone's attention as both the Militas Ultra soldiers and Freya turned to see what it was. Their eyes widened as a...red canine beast was spotted from above a ledge roaring and glaring down at the men. Quickly, the soldiers took aim and fired, but the beast leaped and jumped down to avoid the gunshots. Freya watched in awe and worry; awe because she'd never seen this creature before...even though there was something familiar about it. Worry about since it belonged here, and Militas Ultra were attacking such an amazing animal, maybe this was one of the Guardians of the Planet.

Shaking away the thoughts of how they were still alive, Freya decided to risk it and wasted no time in emerging from her cover. The lady Turk took aim and quickly fired a gunshot of her own, shooting dead one of men right through the helmet and into the skull where he gurgled a shocked gasp before collapsing to the ground. The other men heard this and turned to see that Freya was glaring at them, her weapon ready as she stood in a fighting position.

"You leave it alone! It's not very nice to attack an animal who is only protecting it's home! I'll show you not to mess with nature!" Freya yelled.

"A Turk!?" The Militas Ultra soldiers gasped in shock.

"Ugh, kills two birds in one stone at least." The fifth one, apparently the leader, grunted. "Kill her!"

They took aim and fired, but Freya was faster as she somersaulted out of the way and rolled to avoid the gunshots. The female Turk then aimed and fired another gunshot of her own, but they avoided it which increased her anger. Careful with her ammo as she didn't want to waste them on just the four remaining punks she was fighting against. Instead she focused on trying to approach her opponents without getting herself killed. She continued to dodge while the found a rock to hide behind while the men continued to figure back until the machine rifles became jammed, one by one. This was what she needed. She stood from her hiding place after replacing the clip in her Shotgun and carefully but quickly aimed before firing another shot at two more Militas Ultra men who went down like a couple of sacks of potatos.

Freya ducked when one managed to get his going and fired rapidly again, but his partner was distracted as he was still struggling with his in frustration that he failed to notice the Guardian leap and attacked him and began to maul him. The unfortunate Militas Ultra screamed as he tried to fight off the beast but the creature's body weight, claws and teeth made it extremely difficult, if not impossible to fight back. The other man turned to see his comrade being mauled to death, which allowed Freya, who'd been surprised that the guardian was somewhat helping her, to take this distraction to rush over from her hiding spot and thrust her arm and weapon at the man's skull, sending him to the ground where she finished him off by firing another shot right into his heart. By then the Guardian had finally killed it's own opponent, but it then tensed as it growled to it's right.

At first Freya thought it was about to attack her next, but then she caught wind of rapid footsteps and turned just in time to see three more Militas Ultra soldiers rushing over. Grunting, she quickly fired three more shots at them, only managing to kill one while the other two leaped out of the way to avoid more of her shots before firing back. Freya and the Guardian jumped to avoid their attacks before the Turk channeled with her Materia, and then blasted a Comet Spell which knocked the men back and sent them flying into the walls where they hit hard and slummped to the ground.

"Phew! Thanks for that." Freya turned to the creature, even though she knew it probably wouldn't understand her. Or so she thought.

"Don't get too cocky. There may be more of them." The creature spoke all of the sudden, in a deep male and clear human language voice. It certainly caught the Turk off-guard.

"Wha-You can talk!?" The female Turk exclaimed, shocked and dumbfounded. No one ever mentioned to her that the Guardians of the Planet are capable of speaking the same language as people, though it was another sense of deja vu to her.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we must stop these men!" The Guardian told her firmly as two of the men slowly recovered and looked even more pissed off than ever before.

Deciding that the guardian was right, Freya nodded and regained her focus to take out the enemy. She and the Guardian jumped to avoid the men's rapid fire of gunshots once more before she fired another of her own, successfully knocking away one of the men's machine rifles out of his hands which were bleeding. The Turk then, careful with her mana, casted Blizzard to knock down the man which fractured his skull to the point of no recovery. The guardian in the meantime continuously leaped and avoided the machine gun of the other soldier but it was becoming clear that he was struggling to try and attack the enemy. So Freya rushed over and kicked the man's weapon out of his hands before bushing his face with the butt of her weapon, knocking him down and for safety precautions, shot him dead in the chest.

Until two more decided to arrive at the exact moment, much to her and the Guardian's frustration and she wasn't going to waste her ammo or magic on these punks. They had to be taken down quickly before more decided to show up. Freya then noticed the discarded weapon that belonged to one of the chest men she killed and had an idea. Giving a nod to the Guardian who somehow sensed what she had in mind, the two split up while the two Militas Ultra men fired at them. The guardian roared as he leaped before successfully reaching one of them and took a large bite from his leg, causing the enemy soldier to scream in agony. His partner turned to see what was happening and was about to shot the Guardian dead when Freya, managing to scoop up the discarded machine rifle and took aim.

"Move it!" She shouted to the Guardian who nodded and leaped out of the way, and by the time the two men turned to see what the Turk was going, it was too late as she, with a bit of a struggle as these things were different compared to her more comfortable choice of weapon, fired multiple shots at the two men where they fell to their deaths. The Turk and the Guardian then gazed around their surroundings, carefully listening in for anymore surprises and even looked up the ledges just in case.

( **~End Combat~** )

When it was clear that they were safe for now, Freya sighed before tossing the discarded weapon for the time being and turned to the Guardian who approached, more calmly this time.

( **~Peaceful Hearts-KH:BBS~** )

"Hey, thanks for before. So, you can really talk, right? It wasn't my imagination." Freya spoke, a little awkwardly. Come to think of it, the canine looked more like a feline now he was up close. He had darker fur sticking up on his back like a Behemoth, and the tip of his tail was in flames that seemed part of his species.

"I know your language. As do the rest of my kind through thousands of years." The guardian responded.

"So...you're the Guardian of the Planet, right? I thought you guys were endangered...eh, no offence!" Freya thought and quickly said apologetically.

"None taken. And yes, we are endangered, but we mainly live here to avoid in becoming contact with those who wish to destroy us all. I know that not all humans are evil, but we have to be careful."

"Point taken." The Turk understood. "It's really cool to meet a Guardian, though. I'm Freya; what do they call you?"

"I am Tabuu. Descendant of the great Warrior Guardian Nanaki, son of stone warrior Seto, and one of the many who once saved the Planet from the Black Magic of Meteor." Tabuu the Guardian replied.

Freya looked thoughtful on what Tabuu just said. For some reason the name Nanaki sounded...somewhat familiar. "Okay...Heya. So um, how long have those Militas Ultra punks been around here?"

"You speak as though you know those intruders." Tabuu remarked.

"That's an understatement." The female Turk grumbled. "Problem is, those guys keep talking about random stuff about 'Legendary Turks' and 'Rebirth' thing and other mumbo jumbo. They've been causing all kinds of problems since four years ago, and they keep getting away before as Turks and even SOLDIER at ShinRa can stop them and we don't have a clue on where they are, who they really are or what they really want."

Tabuu made a sound that Freya could only guess was a thoughtful grunt, before the Guardian spoke again after a couple of moments, "Perhaps it is connected to what the Planet used to be like 8,000 years ago."

"Huh?" Freya blinked, confused.( **~End Peaceful Hearts~** )

( **Uncertain Visions*Memory II-The 3rd Birthday*** )

"8,000 years ago, this world was much, much bigger than it is now. However, it was much more vulnerable than it is today. More than once, even 2,000 years before, it was nearly destroyed. The Meteor 8,000 years ago was caused by the black magic, caused by the abomination who was tampered with cells of the Calamity of the Planet. A group of many people and others, including my ancestor, put a stop to all of it, but not without sacrifces of a few friends." Tabuu explained.

"The legend of what happened to Midgar." Freya realized, having heard of it before. But not once heard the full tale of it. All she heard was that a Meteor almost destroyed the Planet, but while it had been destroyed by the great light, some call the Lifestream and the Holy Magic, it had caused such damage to Midgar that it was beyond repair. Which was why another city was build in it's place while the ruins were left as it was today.

Tabuu nodded, reading the female Turk's expression. "Indeed. The next three years the Planet had also had other dangers, yet those are left forgotten. However, 3,000 years later, it was then a War broke out."

"I heard that there was some kind of battle that somehow wrecked the Planet, shattering it into pieces." Freya shrugged.

"Correct. That War was an ultimate war of Light and Darkness, or so they say. The battle for Kingdom Hearts; it was so catastropic that it rendered the world into darkness, but as legend would say, light within children had rebuild the world into what it is today, and some say that other worlds were created from the fragments of the original Planet." The Guardian continued.

"Kingdom Hearts...that sounds familiar." Freya muttered thoughtfully.

Just then, she cried out in pain as a jolt hit her mind which made her place a hand to her forehead. She was vaguely aware of Tabuu calling out her name, but everything was too fuzzy and her ears were ringing painfully.

"My...head...!" Freya grunted, her vision becoming blurry which was somehow replaced with something entirely different.

 _Freya saw in her mind, Veld was taken from his position as Leader of the Turks, which was placed into position of some fat guy that she didn't recognise but looked familiar at the same time. She and the other Turks were sent to Junon were a group of men in brown uniforms were attacking, and rather than knowing what to do, the Turks were in trouble because the new leader was also head of the ShinRa Army and he wanted to send in said army to attack which would destroy Junon and it's people, which he didn't seem to care and shrugged it off into rebuilding it._

 _It wasn't until Veld somehow regained control and then things were fine, because he'd been there to give out orders and plans of stragedy to combat the attack of the enemy Organization. They were aided by two new Turks, and soon Junon was saved and the only casualties were that of the enemy._

Then, the weird headache ended, as did the images that ran through her head. Feeling a bit disorientated, Freya moaned as her head began to clear, and then she became aware that she was bending forward and panted, as though she ran through a marathorn that went for two months. ( **~End** **Uncertain Visions*Memory II*~** )

"Are you alright?" Tabuu asked, sounding concerned.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Don't know what happened there, though." Freya nodded, standing up straight, wobbling a bit but once she was certain she wasn't about to pass out, she shook her head to rid the dizzy spells that still lingered slightly.

"What in Odin's name was that about?" Freya asked herself, frowning. Those images...the felt strongly familiar. But didn't make any sense on how or why.

"Interesting. It would seem that even after 8,000 years, some things never change." An unfamiliar man's voice spoke, and from the sounds of it, he was grinning.

Alarmed, Freya and Tabuu spun around while looking for the source of the voice who continued, "Which means that I was right of what I saw. It's a pity that no one fully remembers their pasts, which will prove catastropic for their future."

"Who's there!?" Freya demanded, quickly holding a tight grip on her Shotgun.

"There!" Tabuu exclaimed, looking up. When Freya looked up, her eyes widened before narrowing as an unfamiliar man in red and black, with a crimson Sword in his hand, stood above them on another ledge.

( **~Xigbar-KH:DDD~** )

" _My friend, Do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow..._ " The man, Genesis, quoted with a smirk.

"Who are you? And why are you quoting Loveless?" Freya demanded. There was something about this guy she didn't like, but at the same time, he didn't strike her as someone from Militas Ultra.

"Ah, so it still exists, just like you and the rest of the Turks?" Genesis queried, sounding quite pleased with that acknowledgement. "Tell me; what is the Company doing these days? Are they still doing experiments on SOLDIER? Hiding dark secrets from the world?"

Then as though realizing his words, the mysterious man chuckled, "My mistake, of course you're not hiding secrets, because you have long forgotten. Easy to forget even your own sins of darkness."

Freya looked at him, completely puzzled. She then remarked, "You're totally bizzure. More of a whacko than Militas Ultra."

"That's no way to speak to a Hero." Genesis scolded, before leaping down and landed gracefully on the ground which made Freya and Tabuu jump back slightly into a safe distance. "In fact, I am what Sephiroth was never meant to be, even if he is like you."

"What? Now you're getting the legendary hero involved?" Freya asked, getting really impatient with this man's babble. First Militas Ultra and now this guy. "And I haven't even met the guy."

( **~End Xigbar~** )

"Nor does he most likely not remember me." Genesis frowned. "You should know that you cannot hide the fact that you and all of hor comrades may have been reborn into this world and seem to looking for redemption, there is no hiding from your dark pasts of wrong doings. You and all of ShinRa are what caused the second Calamity to happen, and what had created Sephiroth and even myself into."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Freya snapped, not believing this man any minute, yet somehow there was a sudden feeling of reminder that it was true, and...guilt? Why was she feeling guilt for something she couldn't figure out?

( **~Enter the Darkness-KH:BBS~** )

"It may sound stupid to you, but you're denying the truth, because you want to run away from your crimes." Genesis told her darkly, holding out his sword as he held it out to Freya. " _When the war of the beasts brings about the worlds end, the goddess descends from the sky... her gift everlasting._ "

Realizing that talking her way out wasn't going to solve anything, Freya gritted her teeth as she glared angrily at the man. She then told Tabuu firmly, "Tabuu, you get outta here! Leave this punk to me!"

"Are you sure you can take him on all your own?" Tabuu asked, worriedly.

"I'll be fine. Go!" Freya ordered, not taking her eyes off of Genesis.

Realizing that she wasn't going to let him join the fight because she didn't want him to get hurt, Tabuu hesitately nodded and told her to be careful, while the female Turk stood in a fighting position, taking aim at Genesis with her Shotgun as she prepared herself to fight this crazy guy.

Seeing that this Turk wished to fight him, Genesis chuckled as he stood into a fighting position himself, "It has been a while since I faced a worthy opponent. Let's see how you can stand against me, Turk."

He then then rushed towards Freya, attempting to stab her with his sword. Freya jumped out of the way and blocked the second attempt before dodge-rolling. She then fired a shot at him, but the man in red easily dodged so fast that she was shocked that he did that in such speed that was faster than Reno's. In fact the third time she tried to dodge, Genesis caught her off-guard and slashed her which knocked her back flying as she screamed. Landing on the ground hard, she hurriedly rolled out of the way before Genesis could slice her in half and then casted Curaga on herself before jumping back again after leaping to her feet.

She then tried to cast Comet, but Genesis blocked it with a Barrier spell and counter attacked with a Firaga which flared up towards her. She didn't have time to dodge so she was left in blocking it with a Firaga of her own, but the impact of the fiery blast allowed Genesis to launch himself towards her and attempted to slash at her. Freya tried to fire shots at him but he blocked them with his sword which forced her to leap out of the way to avoid in getting stabbed or slashed or whatever he intended on doing to her. If she risked in using her Shotgun to block Genesis's sword, no doubt it would be broken in half and then she'd be weaponless which she didn't need and she wasn't much of a sword fighter, not like Balto. She suddenly wished he was here. This sword of fight was more of his expertise.

Freya was was caught off-guard when Genesis thrusted a Lightning materia spell this time just as Freya tried to think of another spell to attack, and was blown back by the jolt of electricity and nearly landed hard onto the ground again. But she leaped back up and somersaulted to the side and out of the way before Genesis could attack her again. She tried using Blizzard, but Genesis sliced the large ice block into pieces with ease, so she tried Comet again which he dodged and she was becoming more and more frustrated that this wasn't going the way she wanted and if she didn't do something soon, she was good as dead. She tried to reclip her weapon, but Genesis was already heading towards her, so she was left in leaping out the way before the discarded machien rifles belonging to the dead Militas Ultra soldiers was suddenly right next to her where she landed.

Well, better than nothing if she wanted to save her weapon and that she didn't have time to refill. So the Turk snatched it up before dodge-rolling out of the way as Genesis flared up three Fire Balls from a special Fira Spell he summoned. Freya then rapid-fired using her temporarely weapon after aiming quickly. Genesis smirked while blocking each attacks and summoned another Barrier to block them until the weapon ran out of ammo and became jammed, much to her irritation. This was not her day. Tossing away, and with her Mana low, Freya was left to try and dodge Genesis attacks and resulted in trying to punch and kick him, but he was as good in hand-to-hand combat as he was with that red sword of his. Who was this creep, and why did he want to kill her?

Though for once Freya did manage to kick him in the shin which caused him to grunt before she punched him squarely in the face. The impact made him stumble to the side slightly. The Turk used this to her advantage to shoot him with her Shotgun, grazing him on the shoulder as he yelled in agony from the shot. Freya smirked, before gasping as Genesis glared at her angrily and in a such quick speed lunged at her and she had to stumble back quickly to avoid his sword, which came just inches too close for her taste and her heart began to beat rapidly. He was furious now, and she realized she was in even more trouble.

Genesis then performed a Black Flurry attack three times, which left Freya no room to block or dodge as she screamed out as he was hit. Once the attacks were done, Freya weakly but still strong enough rolled out of the way and took a potion to at least restore half of her health before dodge-rolling out of the way to avoid the crimson man's sword once again, but within with the potion she took, she was becoming increasingly exhausted, making her slowly realize that this was fight to the death, and from the looks of things, she was going to be the one to die here. He then thrust his sword in a strong gust spell which gave Freya no room to block as she was blown away, screaming before landed hard onto the ground and slid on the hard tiny rocks before coming to a stop, her energy wasted and took weak to even get up.

She also dropped her weapon which clattered onto the ground next to her.

Genesis smirked as he calmly approached her, quoting once more, " _Even if the morrow is barren of promises, Nothing shall forestall my return. To become the dew that quenches the land, To spare the sands, the seas, the skies, I offer thee this silent sacrifice._ "

Freya struggled to even push herself up, even as she felt Genesis stand over her. She was only able to see that he was holding his sword up for a killer's blow and knew for an instant that this was it; he was going to kill her. Shutting her eyes tightly, the female Turk braced herself to endure the pain and slow agonizing death of being stabbed and hoped that it would be quick. It can't end like this...it just can't!

It never came. Because Genesis stopped when he sensed more movement from his left and quickly held up his sword to block the sudden Shuriken that flew right at him but he failed to notice Rude toss a knife at him which caused the crimson man to stumble back and then leap away from Freya and into a safe distance while the Shuriken flew back and was caught by Cissnei who along with the male Turk hurried over to their defeated comrade who thankfully was still alive.

"You alright?" Rude asked as he and Cissnei knelt beside Freya, using a Curaga Spell to restore the fallen Turk's health. When the Shotgun wielder looked up, she was instantly relieved to see her co-workers having come to her rescue.

"Rude! Cissnei! Thanks." Freya sighed in relief, standing up with Cissnei's help after the smaller Turk offered her hand to her friend which she took.

"Well, well. More Turks with no memory, and yet had come to save their comrade's life. How noble, as always known. Loyal to only that of ShinRa's interests." Genesis mocked an approval while the three Turks glared at the madman.

"Again with the whacky words, creep! I'm sick and tired of you already." Freya growled, picking up her Shotgun after Cissnei handed her back up ammo which she was grateful for.

Genesis didn't respond. Instead he flared up a Firaga spell again, which the Turks dodged as quickly as possible. Though Rude hissed as parts of it grazed him before he blocked Genesis's sword with his gloved hands when the crimson man lunged at him. The taller Turk headbutted him hard which forced him to stumble back but didn't let lose of his grip, even as Rude kicked him twice in the stomach. Genesis winced before smirking which made his new opponent confused and shocked before thrusting his sword in another wind spell which sent him flying as Turk yelled out in alarm.

Cissnei responded by throwing her Shuriken again which Genesis blocked with his sword and whacked away, but failed to notice Freya who chanted Comet at him after jugging down the last of her Elixir to regenerate her magic. He grunted when he was caught off-guard and hit by the spell but wouldn't allow it to distract him. He leaped out of the way when Freya fired a shot at him while Rude, while hitting the ground hard, recovered before punching the ground to channel his Limit Attack which was charging towards Genesis who was hit by the sudden attack in an explosion of dust and dirt which flew everywhere.

Both Freya and Cissnei quickly summoned a combined Lightning Spell to hit Genesis before he had the chance and aimed it into the cloud of dust, successfully hitting him as gave out a yell of pain which resulted another explosion, before things went silent and the screaming stopped as did the attack.

( **~End Enter the Darkness~** )

The Turks stood in silence after Rude rejoined the two young women. They waited with held breaths, wondering if they managed to kill Genesis or not. Freya wondered who the crazy crimson man was and why he wanted to kill her, and what he had been trying to say for the entire time.

( **~The Key of Darkness-KH:BBS~** )

Unfortunately, he was still alive, because a large flare of Fire shot out from the dust and Turks tried to move out of the way, but they were all hit and shot backwards screaming before they landed hard onto the ground, their strenghs quickly leaving them and they layed on the ground, quickly beaten and defeated. Genesis in the meantime stood up, injured but still alive as he slowly recovered but glared angrily at the fallen Turks who weakly gazed up at him, trying to push themselves up.

"You haven't changed even a slightest in the past 8,000 years. Can you really live on that side, continue to be loyal to the Company who has made you the killers that you are?" Genesis growled.

"W-we're not...killers..." Freya grunted weakly. "We don't go...randomly killing people. That's what Mi-That's what Militas Ultra has been...been doing...We fight to...protect people." She gasped in pain as she squeezed her eyes shut to try and dull it.

"You say that now, but you are only denying who you really are. Even if you work for redemption, your actions will never change. Not even if history changes." Genesis hissed. "I was once like you..."

Freya narrowed her eyes, before gasping as she finally caught sight of the large belt over Genesis's stomach; that symbol...could it be...? No, it couldn't.

"You're...a SOLDIER?" Freya asked, in disbelief and horror. But how? She didn't remember seeing or hearing about this guy before.

"Correct. But I left long ago, and unlike you Turks and the rest of ShinRa and the Realm of Light...I was not reborn, nor did I die. I am not even human." Genesis replied.

"W-what are you...talking about?" The female Turk asked weakly.

"We are...monsters." Genesis responded, thrusting his left arm to the side which a huge black wing spouted out from his back.

Freya gasped in shock and horrified awe. He can...sprout out a wing? What in Ramuh's name is he!?

"We have neither dreams nor honor." Genesis told her, before smirking and then took off into the sky, flying away into the distance while leaving behind a trail of black feathers, and leaving behind the stunned and shocked Turk, who, not long after both Rude and Cissnei...lost her battle to stay awake and her head went limp onto the ground and her world went black.

Above the unconscious Turks, was Qator and only two of his men who survived the attack of the enemies with a chopper coming to land behind them as they had just caught wind of the situation. The Second in Command of Militas Ultra was far from being pleased. He was furious.

"So the Turks know more of their pasts, because of that fool Genesis." He grunted to himself. He now knew what had to be done. "We can no longer hold back. ShinRa and the Turks must be destroyed."

Ordering his two men to retreat for now, Qator gave a final glance at the Turks before turning to board the Chopper which then took off to leave Cosmo Canyon behind, the mission ended in failure no thanks to the interference of the Turks, a single Guardian and an awakened SOLDIER who was now the newest problem of both sides.

( **~End the Key of Darkness~** )

* * *

 _ **May 19th [9:03 AM]-Year-1994.**_

 _Five days later..._

 _ **Edge General Hospital.**_

As Freya's world began to return to her after what felt like an eternity, she felt stiff and sore, and exhausted, but thankfully still alive. As her head returned to focus, she could hear the beeping sounds of monitors, and felt that she was lying on something soft, but a bit stiff. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was...

Genesis.

As memories began to return to her, Freya struggled to open her eye lids as she moaned. Blinking them open, the Huntress's eyes caught sight of blinding light from a ceiling, and standing to her right, was a familiar figure of short blonde hair with honey-bee brown eyes, and Turk uniform. When her vision finally cleared up, she recognized her almost immediately, especially her worried and soon quickly wide-eyed and relieved expressions.

( **~Friendship-Tekken: Blood Vengeance~** )

"...Rosalind?" Freya whispered, her voice sounding her rasp and her throat feeling dry.

"Freya...! Oh, thank goodness!" Rosalind sighed in utter relief, feeling tears form in her eyes as her heart swelled up with emotion she couldn't hold back. "We were so worried you wouldn't wake up."

So she was in the Edge General Hospital. That explained things a bit, Freya thought. She now realized where she was, given her surroundings, it didn't take her long to figure it out. Then her thoughts returned to that of the fight in Cosmos Canyon and her eyes widened in worry, no longer feeling utterly exhausted.

"Where're Rude and Cissnei? Are they okay?" Freya asked, worriedly.

"They're fine, and already back to work. Don't worry." Rosalind ensured her friend, explaining, "The three of you were out for a while; Rude was in a coma for three days, Cissnei two, and you five."

' _Five days!? No wonder I'm parched._ ' Freya thought to herself in shock, before her stomach gave a bit of a grumble, giving off a demand for food. ' _And starving._ '

"Do you need anything?" Rosalind asked gently, breaking Freya from her thoughts.

"...Water?" Freya asked pleadingly.

Her fellow Turk smiled a little, holding a glass of the requested liquid with a straw as Freya slowly pushed herself into a more comfortable position, taking generous sips to cool off her throat before stopping and sighed in relief, thanking Rosalind who placed the glass back onto the bedside table. At that moment, Arien peeked her head from the door outside of the room and, seeing the injured Turk awake, she grinned like mad.

"Freya! You're awake!" The white-haired female Turk cheered, and before Rosalind could protest to keep it down, Arien looked behind her and called out, "Reno! St. Andrew! Freya's awake!"

"She is!?" Reno was heard asking in relief in hope. It wasn't long before the rest of him, as well as Arien and St. Andrew barged into the room and gave out laughs of relief.

Reno certainly looked very relieved. "Man, you sure as hell scared us half to death, rookie." He said happily.

"We were worried that you're were a goner." St. Andrew added, uncharacteristcally relieved.

( **~End Friendship~** )

"Yeah, Rosalind mentioned that already." Freya replied, and grinned when her fellow Turk groaned, pouting at the said other Turk who gazed at him in confusion and then exasperation while Arien and Reno both snickered in amusement at St. Andrew's reaction of being last to reveal the news again.

"She also mentioned I was in a coma for five days and that Rude and Cissnei are alright too." Freya added.

"Oh, come on!" St. Andrew whined in dismay, which made Reno and Arien laugh even more. The redhead turned to glare at the other redhead and the white-head, "Shut up."

"Aw, we're only teasing, St. Andrew." Arien grinned.

"Yeah, kiddo. Don't take us seriously." Reno chuckled. He sombered up a bit before turning to Freya and asked, "Seriously, though. You okay?"

The ash-blonde haired woman sighed, grumbling in half-sarcasm, "Apart from the fact that I was almost killed by a crazy lunatic who's just as whacko about the 'Rebirth' thing as Militas Ultra? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Cissnei and Rude did tell us you were attacked by a man in red, and who isn't part of Militas Ultra." Rosalind remembered.

"Why did this guy attack you, Freya?" Arien asked, concerned.

"I don't know. But, there was something a bit familiar about him, but I can't figure out why." Freya replied, thinking back of the battle and what Genesis had told her before the fight.

"Whaddya mean?" Reno asked.

( **~Axel and Saix-KH1.5 HD ReMix~** )

"For one thing, he's a definite crazed fanatic over Loveless that he kept on quoting almost every single line, except one that I'm positive he made up. He mentioned something about us and ShinRa hiding 'dark secrets', redemption, and even Sephiroth being a part of us too." Freya explained. "He also said...that we haven't changed in the last 8,000 years."

"Uh...what?" St. Andrew blinked, dumbfounded while Arien and Rosalind shared a concerned and puzzled expressions.

Even Reno was confused about this, and shook his head. "No way. That's that craziest things I've ever heard. There's no way we've survived from 8,000 years ago. This guy sounds more like a nutcase than Militas Ultra."

"That's not all." Freya sighed, "I know this is gonna sound like I'm out of my mind, and maybe I was hallucinating but...I saw that...his belt was like that of SOLDIER, and on top of that...he had a huge black wing on his back that can bring in and out on his own!"

The other Turks gasped in shock when they heard this, and Freya didn't blame them for it. She was still horrified of what she'd witnessed before the crazed man escaped.

"Okay...you seriously were hallucinating, Freya. There's no way anybody could've spout a wing from their back or whatever." St. Andrew shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm not so sure." Rosalind pointed out in grave concern. When her fellow Turks turned to face her, she questioned, "Don't you think it may make some kind of sense, given how there were hundreds of feathers on the ground when we found Freya, Rude and Cissnei unconscious? There was too many even for crows to shed and there were hardly any because they were not native to Cosmo Canyon."

"I hate to say it," Reno began, looking more than a little freaked out and worried. "But she may be right. Plus, for some creepy reason, that kinda sounds really familiar that I can't friggin' figure out how or why, but it makes kinda sense."

"So...that guy who attacked really can fly?" Arien asked in shock.

"From what I saw, yeah." Freya nodded.

Reno sighed, "Worst part is, I can see somethin' similar in my head that has a bunch of guys that looks exactly like him...like...exact copies or something."

"A human copy!?" Arien exclaimed softly in shock, and both Rosalind and Freya gasped in horrified shock as well over this new revelation.

"...That's sick, man." St. Andrew muttered in wide-eyed disbelief and no small amount of disgust.

"Tell me 'bout it." Reno shuddered in agreement. "Though the question is...what the hell is he? Had Militas Ultra done somethin' to him or what?"

Freya fell silent at that. That might be a very likely scenario. If Militas Ultra had gotten hold of him, then perhaps someone extremely dangerous with a manipulative mind has brain-washed all of the members into making them believe in something that is clearly impossible. Her heart sank at the sudden realization that was what was happening to the Turks; filling their minds with false memories to turn them into mindless puppets to do their bidding.

"Do you think they have someone who is brain-washing everyone with something unusual that's even effecting us?" Freya spoke up worriedly, causing the other Turks to gaze her. "Who's to say that there isn't some mad scientist using some kind of chemical that's effecting people's brains or something like that?"

"...Maybe you're right. It is possible that it could be within the air, and we can't even see it." Rosalind thought in agreement.

( **~End Axel and Saix~** )

"So they might have some kind of sicko who figured out how to pollute the air to wreck people's brains with false memories, and we can't even see it." Reno realized angrily, his fists curling up into balls at the realization. "No wonder none of these images make any sense...!"

"Worse part is...it's being hanging in the air for the last four years that it's something getting worse even though we don't feel that much different, but it's making us lose concentration." Arien muttered scaredly.

"No wonder I've been getting such headaches. Those bastards!" St. Andrew grunted angrily.

Reno growled low before turning and kicked at the nearest chair in frustration, shoving it with a horrible screech on the floor as it went and cursed, "Damn it! We've been falling right into their death trap for the entire time!"

Panting as he attempted to control his anger without completely exploding, Reno turned to the younger Turks and informed them, "You three make sure Freya recovers and then see if you can make appointments for yourselves for blood tests to figure out what the hell is in our systems and see if there's a cure. I'm gonna brief with Tseng and the Director."

Without waiting for a reply, Reno stormed out of the recovery room and down the hallway while Freya, Rosalind, Arien and St. Andrew shared worried glances. They knew Reno was right, but at the same time, they felt that perhaps Freya's theory was incorrect even though it may already effecting their minds into the point of denying the truth.

Because Reno's tone sounded a bit similar to what they were feeling.

* * *

Reno was already dialing Tseng's number on his PHS and waited impatiently for his superior to pick up while pausing in the men's rest room after making sure that there was no one else inside.

" _Tseng speaking._ " The Wutaiian's voice replied.

"Boss...I've got some good news and major bad news." Reno began, willing himself to calm down even though he could already feel tears of frustration forming in his eyes. All this time with the weird and strangely familiar images in his head, and it's all been part of Militas Ultra's sick mind-game for the last four years ever since the entire mess started.

" _Freya's condition?_ " Tseng questioned, in a mixture of hope and fear.

"That's the good news, actually. She's awake and recoverin'." Reno answered.

" _Good._ " Tseng replied and the redhead could hear the relief in the man's voice and he shared it. " _And the bad news..._ "

Reno sighed, bracing himself for the conclusion and answer to the enemy's agenda. "We think we figured out Militas Ultra's agendas. They were manipulatin' not just us, but someone even manipulated and brain-washed it's own people."

" _What in Leviathan's name are you talking about?_ "

"There might be a mad scientist using some kind of chemical or somethin' that's invisible and everyone's been breathin' it in into seein' fake memories that's effectin' not only the soldiers, but even other people and it's spreadin'. It got to the crazy guy who almost killed Freya, Rude and Cissnei, and it's slowly getting to us too." Reno explained.

He heard Tseng gasp in shock, before the latter replied, " _...If that is true, then why hadn't there been any other cases in the population? On top of that, why did it start with me six years ago?_ "

"Sir?" Reno asked, feeling even more shocked.

( **~Sorrow/Ventus's Theme-KH:BBS~** )

" _I should have told you and the rest of the team, even to the director, but at the time, I did not understand it myself. I had seen...images that seem familiar six years ago during my mission in Midgar Ruins. More than that...the familiarites began in my mid childhood._ " The Turks' Second in Command admitted.

The redhead gasped in shock and disbelief. Now that Tseng mentioned it, Reno himself had felt the same sense of deja vu ever since he was a kid, and only got stronger when he first met Tseng and soon the rest of the team when he was recuited. He had thought it was his imagination and a possible feeling of being accepted into the family ever since his parents died.

But...could that mean that the theory Freya came up with was wrong?

"...I...kinda had that weird feeling too, when I was a kid. Guess that rules out the chemical stuff, huh?" Reno muttered, slumping against the wall, feeling the sense of hopelessness seep into his heart. He felt the crushing feeling that they were right back to square one.

" _Or perhaps Militas Ultra saw the potential in us and decided to attack six years ago. Otherwise there would have been other cases of people acting strangely._ " Tseng continued. " _Until we know for certain, make sure Freya is cleared for duty and then we will discuss the enemy's next move._ "

"...Yes, sir." Reno replied, hanging up and just stood here, leaning against the wall. It was hopeless, and the redhead felt the familiar sense of crushing defeat, much like when he lost his parents.

In frustration, Reno punched the wall behind him, as tears of anger silently slid down his cheeks and dripping from his chin and onto the tile floor. He never felt so lost and confused and helpless like this before, and more than anything...

He was scared.

( **~End Sorrow/Ventus's Theme~** )

* * *

 _With Genesis having awakened after 8,000 years of sleep and somehow surviving the War that split the world into what is known today, the Turks are now more in the loss of what is happening than ever before._

 _So many questions, and not a single answer of what is happening..._

 _Militas Ultra may have already won the War between them and ShinRa before it even had began._

 _It wouldn't be long before the Organization would make their move to eliminate ShinRa and the Turks to claim their ultimate victory._

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I managed to post two chapters before the end of the year. I was just on the urge to continue this. Unfortunately, the next chapter won't happen until after 2018 now...or maybe I might have the time and chance to post at least one more before New Year's Day, but I'm not keeping my hopes up.**

 **So, until then, see you later next year in 2019!**


	11. Invasion in Edge

**Author's note: Welcome to yet another fast-updated chapter.**

 **Warning: This chapter is very dark, so brace yourselves for it.**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy Type-0, Sailor Moon or Pokemon. I do own Arien, though.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Invasion in Edge.

 _Two weeks later..._

 _ **June 2nd [12:35 AM]-Year-1994.**_

 _ **Militas Ultra HQ-**_ _ **Southern Parts of Midgar Ruins.**_

( **Steel Arm-FINAL FANTASY TYPE 0** )

Things were looking grim, that Aulstyne knew. Given Qator's report two weeks ago, now the enemy was becoming more and more aware of their pasts, all because of an immortal soldier who after awakening from his 8,000 year sleep and attack in Cosmo Canyon, simply just vanished without a trace. On top of that, those insufferiable Turks had foiled their plans yet again and spared the endangered species of the Guardians of the Planet who still existed despite being few in numbers.

This shouldn't go on any longer. Four years on, and Militas Ultra were no where near closer to their goal. It has gone on long enough, and ShinRa and the Turks must be destroyed.

"High Commanders," Aulstyne spoke with authority, standing tall at the head of the table as the said High Commanders, including Qator who stood beside him as always. "Four years, we have against ShinRa Company and yet they still counterattack and eliminate our mission, each time we attempt to fight for a better future of the world. I will no longer tolorate their interference. Negotiation is out of question. The Company and all who follow them must be put to their execution. Spare the citizens as possible, but kill all within the company. Should there be citizens who refuse to surrender or have sided with the enemy...they must suffer the same fate."

He paused as he gazed at the members of his council, before continuing, "They have been played fools and the more they remember their past, the more they will obey the laws. Their very existance threatens that of humanity. We attack at full force tomorrow afternoon, 1300 hours."

"Yes, sir!" The High Commanders saluted, obeying his command.

No sooner the meeting ended, as most of the council left the room, Aulstyne gazed at his Second in Command, saying softly, "Qator."

"Sir." Qator stood smartly.

"Tseng is yours. Torture him as much as you want and take whoever else that stands in the way." Aulstyne informed him, adding, "Veld and the leader of Highground should she appear are mine."

"Yes sir." Qator nodded, secretly grinning. ( **~End Steel Arm~** )

* * *

 _ **June 2nd [1:55 AM]-Year-1994.**_

 _ **Highground HQ-UnderEdge.**_

( **~Elfe's Theme*Arecia Al-Rashia's Theme-FINAL FANTASY TYPE 0*~** )

It was frustrating. Militas Ultra still continued to slip from their fingers, and not even ShinRa managed to stop them yet. It's been going on for four years now, and Elfe was sick of it. Each time they managed to catch one or two soldiers, they kept ranting on about being released and making the world a better place for the Organization to rule once ShinRa Company and all who follow or resist are executed. On top of everything else, it seemed that Militas Ultra has had enough of this squbble that lasted for almost five years and plan to attack Edge by tomorrow afternoon with no mercy.

"Looks like they're pushing up their game to the hardest level." Shears remarked, grunting as he clutched his fists tightly. Like the Highground leader, the Second in Command was frustrated with all of this.

"With a cheating sheet with them." Elfe agreed sarcastically. She knew what has to be done; Militas Ultra had their way long enough. Standing tall, she informed all of the members of their organization. "When Militas Ultra begins their attack, we move in to fight back. If they succeed, they will take over the world without mercy. We can't allow that to happen. One group will move east in Sector 8, another will guard Sector 7, the rest of you surround parts of Edge and make sure the civilians are not caught in the disaster. ShinRa may order an evacaution if their smart enough, but I doubt they will find out on time. Down with Militas Ultra!"

"Down with Militas Ultra!" The Highground soldiers and Shears shouted loudly in unison.

"Be ready by morning first thing." Elfe ordered.

"You heard the lady; Move out!" Shears added sharply.

The soldiers saluted.

As soon as the meeting ended, it was just Elfe and Shears left in the room. Though as they were about to leave to prepare for tomorrow's war, the dark-haired woman winced and hissed before grabbing her left hand as it began to sting and hurt, which was also making her feel dizzy, slightly drained in energy and nauesous. As soon as it started though, it ended. But each time it left her more and more tired.

"Elfe? Are you alright?" Shears asked, taking notice of his leader's condition.

"I'm fine." Elfe brushed it off. "I will not allow myself get sick at a time like this."

"But it's getting worse, isn't it? It's been going on for a few years now." Shears pointed out.

The leader of Highground sighed, shaking her head, "That and the visions will have to wait. The longer we delay the counterattack, the more advantage Militas Ultra will have in gaining their goal. You know that."

He knew better than to argue with someone in higher rank than him. Shears sighed in slight defeat, "Will make this as quick as possible."

"I'm counting on you." Elfe replied. ( **~End Elfe's Theme*Arecia Al-Rashia's Theme*~** )

* * *

 _ **June 2nd [11:35 AM]-Year-1994.**_

 _ **Turks Headquarters-ShinRa Building-Edge.**_

Despite the theory Freya came up with about Militas Ultra having a scientist spread some invisible chemical into the air to confuse and brain-wash people, the Turks once again came up empty handed as everyone in the building, including President Rufus ShinRa, were given a clean bill of health with no symbtoms found in their bodies. Which meant that they were right back to square one; trying to figure out the meaning of Militas Ultra's words. However, Veld issued an order to investigate in case the scanners failed to find the particles of the chemicals.

Unfortunately, everyone was finding that things were getting worse as they kept on seeing more and more images of 'fake' memories-as Reno would put it-that were steadily becoming more fequant. Rosalind in paticular was seated by the window deep in thought. How can she focus on her job when the images in her mind, and the nightmares she kept on having ever since Christmas Day two years ago seem to distract her?

As she closed her eyes to think, the young woman suddenly felt the painful jolt appear again and, to her dismay, the same image of her nightmares appear.

 _She was battling the monster, but no matter how hard she tried, Rosalind was beaten and tossed all over the place by the giant beast. It continued to hover over her, somehow growing stronger. What could she do? How can she beat this thing?_

 _"Zinconiade is too strong..." She heard herself say weakly._

 _The monster, Zinconiade, then drew one of it's arms back and made to grab the fallen Turk. Rosalind, too weak to move, could only gasp before shutting her eyes and braced herself for her bitter end..._

Rosalind gasped sharply in fright when she felt something grab her by the shoulder, only gently though, and sharply turned before drawing her gun at whoever or whatever grabbed her.

"Whoa, hey!" St. Andrew protested, standing back in shock as he withdrew his hand and held both of them up in surrender, more than a little freaked out by his fellow Turk's overreaction. "Calm down, Rosie! It's only me."

Realizing who it was and that she only just had another horrible vision, Rosalind sighed in relief before lowering and putting away her weapon, and glared at the redhead. "St. Andrew, don't scare me like that!" She hissed.

"Geez, sorry. I was just checking if you were okay. You looked like you had another headache or something." St. Andrew tried to ease his friend.

"I told you not to approach her like that, you idiot. One of these days she'll be so freaked out you'll end up having a blood hole in your head." Rafe grunted from the table as he and Patrick were playing cards while having coffee.

"Yeah and then we have to explain to Veld why we have a dead Turk who died by accident." Patrick added, shaking his head.

St. Andrew glared at the other two men and grumbled, "Can I help it that I'm worried? For Ifrit's sake, do you people really think I'm a complete jerk and don't care about my friends?"

"Well, you and Reno are nosey." Patrick shrugged, which made Rafe snort in amusement.

"Hey!" St. Andrew protested childishly, folding his arms to his chest. "FYI, I am nowhere near like that obnoxious guy. Sure we both have the similar fighting styles, that doesn't mean we have the same personality. Besides, I'm not nosey."

Rosalind shook her head at the childish bickering, before speaking up to make sure St. Andrew wouldn't continue to rant, "I'm fine, Andrew. I'm sorry for being jumpy and nearly shooting you. I...don't know what to make of these images other than Reno's description of them being false memories."

( **~The Encounter-KH:BBS~** )

Before anyone else could reply to the female Turk, they heard the elevator ding and a very frazzed and panicky Arien raced over, calling out, "Guys! We have trouble! Veld wants us to meet him and the other Turks in the Briefing room ASAP! Like, right now!"

Seeing almost immediately how serious their fellow Turk was, Rosalind, St. Andrew, Rafe and Patrick immediately stood up and followed Arien to the Elevator, all relaxation activity abandoned and long forgotten. Whatever it was had Veld extremely concerned, it was very bad.

* * *

Arien apparently wasn't the only one in a panic, because the moment the five Turks left the Elevator onto the Briefing Room floor and raced towards the said room itself, Reno, Rude, Freya, Cissnei, Jake and Alana looked rather stunned and shocked themselves as they waited for the other members of team to arrive. Soon all eleven Turks barged into the room where Veld, Tseng and Balto waited with grim and very concerned looks on their faces as the screen on the projector on the wall had red dots-hundreds of them-heading towards the map of Edge, straight towards the city.

As soon as all of the Turks are assembled, Veld went straight to the point. "We have an emergancy situation. It seems that Militas Ultra is coming in on a full scale attack on Edge, and according to Balto's report, the assembled time for the invasion will be precisely 1300 hours; 1:00 PM this afternoon."

The other Turks except Tseng and Balto all held horrified and shocked expressions, sharing very worried glances before turning back to their superiors.

"That's like only an hour and 30 minutes from now!" Reno shouted in realization.

"Not to mention how many people would be put in grave danger. Sweet Shiva, that's tens of thousands of people put at risk!" Freya added worriedly.

"And who's to say that they won't let innocent people live?" Jake asked.

"DAMN!" Reno roared in frustration, slamming his palm onto the table loudly. "We don't need this right now!"

"Calm down, all of you!" Tseng shouted with authority. When the Turks obeyed, he continued more calmly but also with urgency, "We have no time to discuss how the enemy plans to attack. The fact is many people's lives are put at risk."

"Which is why we must do in all of our power to keep them safe." Veld added. "The President has issued orders to evacuate Edge. Director Kain will send half of SOLDIER to leader half of the army to deal with Militas Ultra soldiers, while the other half of both will evacuate the people. See to the evacuation and take down the enemy as possible without casualties."

He turned to the other Turks and gave out his orders, "Reno, you take on Sector 5 and lead the evacs to the Train Station. Rude, Sector 4 is yours. Alana and Patrick, you lead the citizens out of Sector 3 and make sure there are no surprising explosives or what ever else the enemy has possibly installed. Jake, you and Arien keep an eye on Water Reactor 6 and do not let anyone enter. A couple of SOLDIERs and WRO troops sent by Commissioner Tuesti will be there to help."

"Freya and St. Andrew, you both see to evacuate the executives from the ShinRa building. Tseng and I will see to the President's safety before we join you in Edge. Rosalind, Rafe, see that the enemy do not enter the building and evacuate Sector 8, just in case. Balto, Cissnei, check the surveillance cameras to direct all of us for incoming enemy attacks. Move out in 10 minutes!" Veld concluded the order. "I'm counting on you."

"SIR!" All of the Turks saluted, immediately taking their leave to prepare for their assignment. They would not waste time on this. The Turks were going to put everything in their power and will to do what they knew had to be done. The lives of the people in Edge, including the ShinRa building, depended on them.

( **~End The Encounter~** )

* * *

 _ **June 2nd [12:55 PM]-Year-1994.**_

 _ **Edge.**_

It felt like no one would be able to make it out of the city on time. There was so many to evacuate, so many that were in grave danger by the hands of Militas Ultra. But the Turks couldn't give up now. They had to do this, despite that no one gave the actual information on what was going on other than that it was an emergancy situation and that all citizens must evacuate. Rosalind panted as she tried to calmly get everyone to follow the evacuation route on the East side of Sector 8. Thankfully troopers of WRO were helping via the aid of Commissioner Reeve Tuesti. There were numberous vans that were going back and forth to take people to Kalm until the situation is dealt with.

"Please stay calm and be patient. The vans will carry you shortly." Rosalind requested, though she couldn't help but feel vague in her words. She certainly didn't feel calm and patient herself. More than anything, she was worried to death. She wouldn't have the time to see if her family had made it out of the city already. Her mother, her father, and her younger sister...Elena. Their lives were in grave danger as well.

At least Rem would be safe. Since Militas Ultra had abandoned Banora two years ago, most of it's citizens returned home, which included Rem who reunited with her parents. Yet even after four years, there was still no sign of her close friend Machina which sadly signed him off as dead. The poor girl had been devastated and Rosalind couldn't blame her for the loss. Now with Militas Ultra coming to attack, the female Turk couldn't help but fear the worst.

What if her family would get caught in the line of fire? What if they hadn't been able to evacuate?

' _Mom...Dad...Elena...please be safe._ ' Rosalind thought to herself, before shaking her head. No, now wasn't the time to think of worst case scenarios. She had a job to do and she had to focus with a clear head.

* * *

Hidden from the City gates, one of the Militas Ultra special Ops were spying on the people until he saw the signal. He spoke through the hand-held radio, "The Turks are in the City. Begin operation in one minute."

* * *

( **~Showdown at Hollow Bastion-KH2~** )

Finally, the last of the people were loaded into the van and Rosalind let out a sigh of relief. That sorted out the people. Now all that's left was fighting off Militas Ultra and save the City. She immediately pulled out her PHS to dial Tseng's number.

"Sir, the citizens of the West side have evacuated." She reported.

" _Good work. The other sectors are also cleared as well._ " Tseng responded.

' _I hope so. I'm worried about my family._ ' Rosalind thought to herself.

 _ **BOOM!**_

A huge explosion that roared through out the air and the large quake that came with it nearly knocked Rosalind off her feet. She wasn't the only one was everyone else left in the city felt the exact same thing, each members of the Turks, SOLDIER, and WRO soldiers wondering what was going on. Then, group by group in each Sector, troopers of Militas Ultra stormed in, weapons ready and even blocking the remaining evac Vans from leaving.

"Militas Ultra!" One of the ShinRa soldiers exclaimed.

Rosalind was so shocked that she nearly dropped her PHS in the process when line with Tseng dropped before it rang again, this time with Veld calling.

" _Everyone! The attack as began. Do what you can to fight them off and push them back. Do not get killed out there!_ " Veld's voice commanded.

Rosalind and pretty much all of the other Turks held determination. They will not fail. Because they were Turks!

"GOT IT!" Rosalind and rest of the Turks exclaimed, before each of them hung up and got into fighting positions, ready to fight.

The battle of the City had began. ( **~End Showdown at Hollow Bastion~** )

* * *

( **~The 13th Reflection-KH2.5 HD ReMix~** )

Militas Ultra soldiers were everywhere. Some with swords, some with machine guns, some with cannons, and even some in robots that showed no mercy to anyone. But those who were fighting to protect the City of Edge were not going to back down either. Rosalind fired several shots at several Militas Ultra men who went down at her perfect aim before she dodge-rolled out of the way to avoid the rapid fire that came to her. The men though were taken down by the ShinRa Army with similar weapons to the enemy. She quickly used that time to reclip her gun before returning to the fight.

One managed to get close to her and attempted to slice her in half, but the female Turk kicked him in the stomach which forced him to drop his weapon and punch him squarely in the face, before shooting dead another that came up too close to her. When more came, she switched to the use of her Materia, casting Comet which rained down at the soldiers who unfortunately managed to shoot dead some of her men who dropped to the ground in no time flat. This surged her anger as she and those who didn't die jumped out of the way to avoid more rapid fire. When the Militas Ultra soldiers made to fire again or those with swords made to charge, the ShinRa army charged as well and fought in a struggle of swords and rapid fire and other fighting skills.

Rosalind in the meantime flared up Firaga spell at three other men before shooting them dead to finish them off, but was caught off-guard when two of them managed to punch and knock her over from behind. Wincing as she hit the concrete ground face first, she rolled out of the way before getting shot and killed herself and flipped backwards to continue dodging. Finding another hiding spot, she ducked just in time while the men who were attacking her had to reclip themselves or their machine rifles were jammed. Risking a peak, she carefully aimed and fired a single shot at both of them twice where they fell dead much like their fallen comrades. Feeling exhausted, she casted Curaga on herself before quickly jugging down one of the few Elixirs she saved, though she knew she had to make this count or she'd be in real big trouble.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rafe was shooting Militas Ultra men of his own with his double Guns before dodge-rolling out of the way to avoid in getting hit himself. Some of the men with him were having trouble themselves and were falling to their deaths quicker than the enemy soldiers were which was a bad thing. If this didn't end soon, he'd run out of ammo and be dead before the day would end. Well, if he had to die today protecting the City, then so be it.

Sensing movement, he spun around and shot dead an would-be-ambusher before knocking the Militas Ultra soldier away and then punched and kicked several more that came at him and both the ShinRa soldiers and the WRO soldiers who both fought back against the enemy, all of them having the same thought as he did; this was very likely a fight to the death.

* * *

 _With Arien and Jake..._

Arien was smacking and whacking her opponents with her Whip, knocking away many of their weapons before dodge-rolling out of the way and back-flipped to avoid the rapid fire Militas Ultra were doing at her and the SOLDIERs she was right. Jake was crushing the skulls of his opponents with his Nunchucks, spinning them expertly before ducking to avoid a sword and then returned the favor by cracking the enemy's neck with his weapon. The two Turks and the SOLDIERs were doing everything they could to prevent Militas Ultra from getting into the Water Reactor which, if it was destroyed, it would take out the entire Sector and cause devastation to this part of the city.

 _With Alana and Patrick..._

Alana was tossing her Knives at as many enemy soldiers as she could before casting Lightning to zap them, and when she approached them to collect her weapons, she finished them off by slicing at their throats which killed them almost instantly. Patrick was doing the similar thing, except he held his knives between his fingers by the handles and slashed and punched his opponents to punch and stab the Militas Ultra soldiers and Ops which killed them almost immediately at the same time.

 _With St. Andrew and Freya..._

"Buzz off, Militas punks!" St. Andrew shouted furiously, setting his EMR on high and when he whacked another Militas Ultra, the sparks of electricity seeped into the man's body as the enemy screamed before falling to the ground, either unconscious or dead. The redhead spun around and punched another in the face before being punched himself and knocked to the ground, nearly dropping his weapon. The Turk stumbled to retrieve it before rolling out of the way, narrowly avoiding gun shots that nearly got his hands.

Freya shot fired another Militas Ultra soldier after one of the ShinRa soldiers were gunned down which surged her anger. She kicked at another enemy's hands which cracked his wrists and his machine rifle flying out of his hands which she quickly caught and returned fire at as many of the Militas Ultra soldiers until her burrowed weapon was out of ammo and jammed. She furiously tossed it at another one's face which was a direct hit, because he stumbled and was out cold. She casted Blizzard on him for good measure before she, St. Andrew and the surviving soldiers on their side continued to face even more Militas Ultra soldiers.

 _With Reno..._

Reno grunted as he spun before whacking another Militas Ultra soldier when he got too close to the redhead's liking before kicking another in the face. He ran out of the way quickly to avoid more of rapid fire and sword attacks that kept coming at him and his little army of ShinRa soldiers and WRO soldiers who were having just as a difficult time as he was. He then surged his EMR at it's highest setting before thrusting it at three opponents which electrocuted them that they screamed in agony before slumping to the ground dead while his arm tingled at the vibes of his own weapon but not enough to render him shocked as well.

But one managed to catch him off guard as he was punched in the face and sent back crashing into a couple of WRO soldiers, crashing to the ground in a crippled pile. Leap back to his feet, Reno randomly grabbed a rifle from one of the men and while he wasn't skilled in a gun fight, he still knew how to use a couple if he had to. The red haired Turk opened fire and shot dead the Militas punk that knocked him to the ground before standing up along with the other soldiers and were soon faced with even more of the enemy.

' _They just keep on comin'. There's no end to these guys!_ ' Reno thought to himself, becoming more and more convinced that he wasn't going to get out of this alive, and if he was struggling, he was scared to think of how the rest of the Turks were doing.

 _With Rude..._

Rude heaved a Militas Ultra soldier and flipped him over in a backward toss which forced his opponent to crash into three others as they landed on the ground hard. The bald Turk then headbutted another and punched him squarely in the face, fracturing his skull and breaking his jaw with some teeth falling out in the process. But as he did, he was grabbed by the arm by surprise and to his shock tossed him over where he landed hard on the ground in a crushing thud. Wincing, he grabbed hold of the sword that was about to be perched into his chest and shoved it upward, the hilt of the weapon bashing it's wielder right into the nose.

He used this chance to push himself up and thrust the enemy soldier to the ground before using the latter's sword on him, only to discover that most of his ShinRa soldier group were dead and more of the Militas Ultra soldiers were coming.

 _With Tseng..._

Tseng, who along with Veld had returned before splitting up into different parts of the city, fired three more shots before any of the three Militas Ultra could attack, but when one got up too close for him to fire again, he punched and kicked him which was strong enough to send it flying and he then switched for a Lightning Materia, summoning it's spell and electrocuting him to death. Yet more appeared, which was a bit of a problem. Still, Tseng refused to back down. So, careful with his Mana, the Turk conjoured another Lightning Spell which weakened five more before dodge-rolled out of the way when one rapid fired at him with a machine rifle.

Yet Tseng was hit when a single shot grazed him on the leg and he hissed in pain, but didn't allow this to stop him. Ignoring the pain and the blood seeping out from his leg wound, the Wutaiian Turk responded by using Comet, hitting the enemies that attacked him while he then used Cure on himself even though he knew he had to be in surgery if he made it out of this alive.

( **~End The 13th Reflection~)**

"So we meet again, Tseng of the Turks." A very familiar voice spoke behind him once Tseng somehow managed to defeat the soldiers and no more appeared. The raven haired Turk spun around and saw a familiar figure he hasn't seen in four years. One who was one of the people responsible for the betrayal done by Rufus's father.

The Second in Command of Militas Ultra. Qator Bashar.

"You..." Tseng hissed a whisper, recognizing him almost instantly. "One of the people resonsible for manipulating the late President."

"There had to be a way to deal with the problems of the worlds. That biggest problem being you and all of the other Turks, and Rufus ShinRa." Qator replied with a smirk, which increased Tseng's anger as the Wutaiian name grunted angrily.

"You tell me; what is it that Militas Ultra are after, other than our untimely deaths?" Tseng demanded, standing on his guard despite the fatigue of exhaustion, but he wouldn't allow that stop him.

Qator smirked, drawing out a black and silver pistol from the helt of his belt. "World domination to free the world of ShinRa. But what I want for a very long time...is your blood on my hands, and yours alone, Tseng."

Tseng gritted his teeth, before declaring, "The only blood that wil be shed today, will be yours!"

The Second in Command of Militas Ultra chuckled cruely, before positioning himself into a fighting stance of his own. "Spoken like a true Turk. Excellent."

The two Seconds in Commands stared each other down, before charging to strike.

* * *

Rosalind leaned against the wall, panting in exhaustion was things had finally became silent in her area. Deathly silent. She only had two potions left; two of each of healing and magic regenerating. She had to collect ammo from the fallen ShinRa soldiers that had died along with most of the enemy. There was a cut on her cheek which still bled sluggishly, and she was tired.

Who knew how much more Militas Ultra soldiers there were, but so far things were quiet. Maybe the enemy has realized that this was a losing battle and had decided to retreat. She didn't know. The female Turk had yet to hear from the rest of the team. Maybe they were still fighting? Maybe she should call or check on them.

"So, you are one of the many Turks who foils our goal." A deep and unfamiliar voice hissed, alerting Rosalind into a fighting position and turned sharply to her right, to see an unfamiliar man who looked more like a Commander of a large ship. Cid Aulstyne, Leader of Militas Ultra. "You people are too dangerous for your own good."

( **~Another Side, Another Story-KH:BBS~** )

"Who are you? Are with with Militas Ultra?" Rosalind demanded, ignoring the fatigue that was starting to overwhelm her.

"You seem to know me quite well." Aulstyne remarked.

"I never seen you before, and considering on what you said, you're the enemy. If I also had to assume, given the way you look, you are one of the higher members." The female Turk glared hard.

The man smirked slightly, admittedly impressed with the Turk's knowledge. "Clever little girl. I had a feeling you Turks were smart, which explains why you always get in the way. Amuse me, however; why? Why were you reborn to live in the future? Why did you rejoin a group whose very existance will destroy all of the worlds, by restarting the cycle of death and rebirth?"

Rosalind's eyes narrowed angrily as she shouted, "Shut up! I'm sick and tired of your nonsense! If you're thinking of manipulating my mind into becoming your puppet, it won't work! I'm going to kill you, right here, right now!"

As the Turk stood in a fighting position, Aulstyne's eyes narrowed as he studied the young woman, before they mentally widened as he could see, some kind of glowing aura around her body. An image that formed in his mind ever since he learned of the legend. Growling low in his throat, Aulstyne stood in a fighting position as he drew out a gunblade from his helt.

"I see. You are the chosen one. The one who vanquished the beast before the return of the hybrid one who was destroyed by the chosen of the Planet. Show me your strength, Turk!" He declared, before rushing forward for the full scale attack.

Rosalind leaped out of the way to avoid the man's shockingly increased speed and power before she opened fire to attack him. But he blocked her gunshots with his weapon which reflected from the blade. He then opened fired himself but she used a Barrier spell she learned from Reno quickly to protect herself before dodge-rolling out of the way just as Aulstyne thrusts his gunblade, only managing to hit the ground as the blade scraped it slightly before looking at his left. Rosalind fired again, but the man blocked it once more and returned the favor.

The female Turk cartwheeled out of the way to avoid in getting hit before she casted Blizzard. However it was shattered into pieces when her target easily dodged out of the way without second thought or even seeing it above him. He then sped forward with a yell to stab her which she narrowly avoided before going for punching him in the face, but he stepped out of the way to avoid her punches. So Rosalind tried kicking him, but he caught her foot and then tossed her to the ground where she landed hitting her head on the hard ground as she gasped in pain. Feeling a concussion, Rosalind rolled out of the way before the enemy could kick her in the stomach or stab or shot her, she couldn't tell which he had in mind.

Thinking quickly, she casted Comet which managed to distract him enough for her to open fire again, but while Aulstyne was hit by the Spell, at the same time he blocked the gunshots with his Gunblade before firing again even though he had to reclip as the ammo began to run out quickly. Rosalind had to restort the same thing, but she wasn't quick enough as the man opened fired once more, forcing her to dodge-roll to avoid in getting killed despite that she was becoming increasingly even more exhausted due to the heavy battle against the Militas Ultra Army that attacked her hometown.

She tried using Lightning, but Aulstyne used a similar but much stronger attack which not only blocked her own, but also oblierated her own attack. Rosalind didn't have the time to dodge it as she was hit by it and screamed in pain while being electrocuted and rendered a bit paralyzed. She gasped as Aulstyne then appeared in front of her in a matter of two seconds before thrusting his weapon at her which knocked her back, sending her flying through the air and halfway down the streets where she landed hard onto the ground. Winching in pain, she weakly casted Curaga on herself, but it only managed to restore half of her health before she was forced to roll out of the way again while her opponent opened fired once more.

However, she wasn't fast enough as one got her in the leg which made her scream in pain and she dropped the ground once more. Rosalind held a hand over the gunshot wound which bled through her fingertips.

( **~End Another Side, Another Story~** )

While she was busy with her leg, Rosalind failed to move as Aulstyne approached her calmly before slashing her on her side of her waist with the gunblade, his expression blank and cold while she screamed in agony, wrapping her other free arm around the other wound, her vision going grey as she felt herself dizzy from the overwhelming wound. She felt tears form in her eyes as she was unable to move.

( **~The Key-KH:BBS~** )

"You lack the knowledge of your memories, you lost the power that destroyed Zinconiade 8,000 years ago. You deny the truth, and just like ShinRa had always done, cover up your owm blame by placing it onto others over mind games. YOU are nothing but puppets of the new cycle that is being born once more." Aulstyne declared darkly.

Rosalind could only breathe in and out, unable to move as her tears started to fall. She didn't understand. Why was this happening? And...her eyes widened in shock as memories of her nightmares filled her mind; Zinconiade, that horrible monster. But...if this man knew it's name...would that mean it was real? How did that make sense?

Not that it would've mattered now. Aulstyne was going to kill her, she just knew it. Rosalind was about to die.

"So I suggest you prepare to meet your punishment, because it's over." Aulstyne said before raising his weapon for the killing blow to finish the Turk off. Rosalind squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the end.

It never came.

Because Aulstyne sensed movement and before he knew it, he was forced back when both Veld and surprisingly Elfe who came from above, much to the Turk Leader's surprise, appeared out of nowhere and blocked the madman's weapon, Veld using a Barrier Spell while Elfe using her Sword to block Aulstyne's weapon.

"Rosalind! Can you move?" Veld questioned, not taking his eyes off of the leader of Militas Ultra.

"S...sir?" Rosalind asked weakly, looking up and saw that her superior and the leader of Highground had arrived, saving her life. She was so dazed and weak she could barely move.

"You leave with the girl. This man's mine." Elfe ordered the Turk Leader, glaring heatedly at Aulstyne who took a good look at the two other leaders.

"You expect me to leave this to you?" Veld questioned sharply, but as he gazed at the woman next to him with his eyes, they widened as he let out a soft gasp of shock. This was the first time they were this close. Wait...her hair...it was much like his own...the same with his eyes and the expression she held, one that only he had. Yet the face...was much like...

' _...What?_ ' Veld thought to himself in shock. He has seen this woman before. The pangs of familiarity thrusted painfully in his chest as he struggled to hold back Aulstyne.

Elfe had a similar reaction, but unlike the older man next to her, she had no clue. Why was this man extremely...familiar?

"Veld, Leader of the Turks...and Elfe, Leader of AVALANCHE, and keeper of one of the pieces of the Support Materia." Aulstyne grunted, somehow knowing who these two were. "I've been waiting for you two."

"AVALANCHE? You're mistaken, old man. I am the leader of Highground! However, my feelings are the same as yours: I've been wanting to kill you for years." Elfe grunted, yet for some reason...this 'AVALANCHE' sounded familiar too. But why? And what was a Support Materia? The more she was hearing all of this, the more her body and mind ached. What was going on?

Aulstyne snorted, "You are just like ShinRa and the Turks..." his eyes then gazed at Veld as he added to the woman next to male Turk, "Especially your father."

"What!?" Veld grunted. He gazed at Elfe who stared at him in shock and confusion as well. No, it couldn't be...how did-

Using this distraction to his advantage, Aulstyne kicked Elfe in the stomach which made her lose her focus as she grunted in pain before he knocked her back which sent her flying and crashing onto the ground next to the fallen female Turk. Veld turned sharply at the other woman's fall, which allowed the leader of Militas Ultra to shatter the Barrier Spell and by the time the Turk Leader turned, Aulstyne slashed right at the other man's arm, slicing it cleanly just inches from the elbow and his right hand and wrist were sliced completely off.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Veld screamed in pure agony, falling to his knees and clutching the rest of his arm to his chest, his left remaining hand covering the wound as it bled rapidly in his finger tips.

"DIRECTOR VELD!" Rosalind screamed out in pure horror as she saw that her boss's hand has been sliced off completely. She tried to will herself to move, anything to help the Turk Leader. But she was far too weak, and there wasn't a thing she could do.

Aulstyne stared down at the injured Turk, and prepared to finish him off while Rosalind shut her eyes and looked away, silently sobbing and unable to see the end of her superior, when something caught the enemy's eye before he was suddenly smacked to the side where he hit the nearby building hard.

"That's as far as you go." Another male's voice, sounding smooth, said coolly. Rosalind, Elfe and Veld all looked up and one by one, each of them were stunned in shock. Aulstyne gazed up and for the first time all day, his expression held some other expression besides calmly determined murder.

( **~End The Key~** )

"You...! Sephiroth." Aulstyne grunted angrily, recognizing the man that had just saved Rosalind, Veld and Elfe.

Sephiroth, the tall silver-haired man in black leather armour and a wicked looking long sword-the masamune-stood before the leader of Militas Ultra with a deep glaring frown. The legendary hero who appeared and then disappeared in his spare time. No one knew of the man's origins, but he was definitely hero material.

Yet somehow Rosalind for a split second saw another painful jolting image that made her even more dizzy. ' _No, not now!_ ' She desperately thought to herself. Given her wounds and the painful jolts that made her pass out before, she was certain she was going to lose conscious for sure...and she may not awake up again due to her injuries.

But the image in her mind made her heart freeze.

 _Rosalind was standing before a burning village in the mountains, the intense heat that had destroyed everything. Standing by were two men; one a SOLDIER with black spiky hair and a huge sword on his back, maybe no older than 19 or 18, and a lone trooper with his helmet on. Both looked horrified as they gazed up at a small hill. The Turk followed their gaze and her eyes widened in shock and disbelief._

 _Sephiroth, legendary SOLDIER of ShinRa, smiled almost evilly, his long sword in hand, and the flames were strangely not effecting him, stood there. If anything, it was as if the fires weren't there at all, when Sephiroth turned and calmly walked away...leaving the town to be destroyed by the fires and most of the town's population left to die..._

As soon as the image stopped, Rosalind felt the last of her strength to keep herself awake leave her and, unable to hear what Aulstyne-or Sephiroth, maybe?-was saying. All she could do was gaze weakly at the sight before her before her head went limp and her world went black.

"So you heard of me." Sephiroth remarked to Aulstyne who slowly stood up to recover, glaring at the younger man down. "Who are you?"

( **~Blue Soul(Fading Heart?)-FINAL FANTASY TYPE 0~** )

"I am Cid Aulstyne, leader of Militas Ultra, and savior of humanity of all worlds." Aulstyne responded.

"Hmph. Not very heroic if you are putting the lives of people in this city in danger." Sephiroth scoffed, not believing this for a single minute.

Aulstyne scoffed as well. "Hmph. Tell me, Sephiroth; why were you of all people reborn into this generation?"

Sephiroth remained silent as he gazed at the older man suspiciously. What was this fool on about?

"...I should have known. Even you are oblivious of your past." Aulstyne sighed, before he put away his gunblade and began to walk away. "Very well. We will retreat for now and spare the lives of those fools."

He then paused and turned his head to gaze at Sephiroth once more, saying darkly, "Mark my words, Sephiroth. You, those Turks, the daughter of their leader, and your own enemy, Cloud Strife, will know better sooner or later, and then you will see that every single one of you are the cause of the new cursed cycle that will doom all of this Realm." ( **~End Blue Soul(Fading Heart?)~** )

With that, Aulstyne walked away, leaving Sephiroth behind with the three injured people, one of them unconscious. The silver haired man stood in silence, deep in his thoughts of what the retreating man had said. For some reason, some of it sounded quite...familiar and there was a brooding sense of...anger and hate maybe? It was deep within his heart, yet he did not understand the meaning of it.

( **~Human Weaknesses and Strengths-FINAL FANTASY TYPE 0~** )

"Rosalind! Sir!" Reno's voice called out, sounding horrified. Veld, who'd been busy keeping a steady pace of his bleeding, gazed behind him to see the redhead himself along with Rude, Rafe and Cissnei who all gasped at the sight before them. A couple of Highground soldiers also arrived and raced over to Elfe who was standing up, her energy spent from the hard landing. The other four Turks hurried to their fallen comrade and leader.

Reno and Cissnei went over to the unconscious Turk while Rude and Rafe hurried over to Veld who weakly acknowledged their presence. All four Turks had injuries of their own, some cuts which were still sluggishly bleeding, but they were fine compared to what the severally injured Turks were going through. Reno had a cut on his right upper arm, Rude on his left leg, Rafe on left cheek, and even Cissnei on her forehead.

The redhead gently cradled the unconscious female Turk in his arms, resting her head on his leg as he bend on one knee, while Cissnei worked on quickly taking off her suit jacket and wrapped it around Rosalind's waist wound to stem the bleeding and using Curaga to help a little. Reno awkwardly took off his own to wrap around her leg to do the same thing while not letting go of the unconscious Turk.

"Rosalind? C'mon, Rosie, don't give up on us!" Reno pleaded, his voice choaked up in tears, which also took form in his eyes. "You're a Turk, damn it!"

Once he was done with her leg, Reno checked Rosalind's pulse. It was weak but steady. She was still alive. But for how long, though? By then, the two Highground soldiers helped Elfe away from the scene, even though their leader gazed back at the people who were injured, and the man who had unexpectedly saved their lives. So that was Sephiroth. She was impressed, but she felt anger rise inside her; the hatred of the man who saved her and the Turks, which she didn't understand. But another part of her anger was the failure of killing Aulstyne who had gotten away.

Yet there wasn't a thing that could be done now. She would have to retreat to recover. But next time she saw Aulstyne again, she will kill him with her hands. She wanted his blood, more than anything.

Veld was still in a state of shock as Rude took off his own jacket and used it to bandage the older man's stump arm to stem the bleeding while Rafe quickly pulled out a PHS to call for help.

"You all." Sephiroth spoke, turning to face the Turks who all looked up, and the newer arrivals' eyes widened in shock and disbelief that the rumored man they heard of so much was standing right there. "I sense that man's soul corrupted with vengeance. Do not take him lightly. One more thing; make sure your comrades rechieve proper care immediately."

( **~End Human Weaknesses and Strengths~** )

Without waiting for a reply, the silver haired man turned and began to walk away, once again in his thoughts as he spoke to himself, "Cloud Strife...why does that name sound...familiar? I wonder..."

The Turks were left in stunned awe, before shaking those thoughts away and focused on getting both Veld and Rosalind to hospital immediately, thankful that at least there were still people there and that some of the WRO soldiers are also medical surgens. Yet none of them still had any idea what Militas Ultra truly wanted.

* * *

Tseng had taken quite a beating as he struggled against Qator who was evenly matched against him, yet the Wutaiian Turk had already been worn out from the fight against the Militas Ultra soldiers. Unfortunately, just as the Turks Second in Command was about to cast Lightning, Qator was upon him once more and kicked him so hard in the chest that the Wutaiian was thrown back and he hit the wall behind him hard which zapped away most of his energy. He fell to his knees and slumped forward, gasping and grunting in pain.

"It's over." Qator declared, taking aim with his pistol to finish off the Wutaiian Turk. He was about to pull the trigger when his commication cracked to life, making the Second in Command of Militas Ultra pause in what he was doing.

" _Qator, fall back immediately. It seems we will have to attack another time._ " Aulstyne's voice spoke.

"Sir?" Qator asked, shocked at the order. Why the sudden retreat, when he is this close in killing the man right in front of him.

" _Sephiroth...he is here. If you haven't killed Tseng yet, fall back for now. We will get him and Veld...and his daughter, Felicia; also known as Elfe._ "

Sephiroth!? He's here? But that would mean...Qator held back the urge to yell in frustration, and instead camly but angrily responded to his Commander's orders. Orders always took top priority. "Understood, sir."

The eye-patched man turned his gaze to Tseng who must have realized he has another chance to live, because the Wutaiian gave him a questioning glance.

"Hmph. Consider yourself fortunate to live today, Tseng." Qator spat angrily, turning to leave as he gave his parting words, "But do not think you have much longer to live. Someday, I will return, and I will kill you with my bare hands."

With that, he walked off while comissioning an order to the surviving members of Militas Ultra to fall back and recover for now, just as Arien, Freya, St. Andrew and Balto arrived and gasped in shock at the sight of Tseng who just continued to gaze the retreating form of the man who had come so close in killing him. On the other hand, the numbers of the enemy soldiers had fallen even before Qator's arrival.

Why had that been, though?

* * *

 _ **June 2nd [4:23 PM]-Year-1994.**_

 _ **Edge General Hospital.**_

( **~Forgotten Tears-DIRGE OF CERBERUS FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

It's been hours since the brutal invasion in Edge. Militas Ultra had thankfully retreated and things were calm once again...except for the Turks and the survivors of SOLDIER and the army. Even WRO soldiers had it tough, losing a large number of men. The Turks had taken quite a beating, but were patched up with small bandages and a broken leg or arm, but the ones who took the most beating were Veld, Tseng...and Rosalind.

Now Reno, Rude, St. Andrew, Freya, Cissnei, Arien, Alana, Patrick, Jake, Rafe, and Balto were waiting in the Waiting Room for the results on the conditions of two of their leaders and their co-worker, some fearing the worst, others hoping the best. On top of everything else, they had no idea what to do with the citizens who were still waiting to return to their homes as they stayed in Kalm.

Reno though, having been promoted to Third in Command two years ago, about a week after the Militas Ultra and the people in the black coats invading the ShinRa building incident, did call Rufus to let him know that the threat of the enemy had been quelled for now. The President acknowledged it and gave him orders to inform him of Veld, Tseng and Rosalind's conditions before making the order to have the people return home.

The redhead though was anything but calm. He'd only been Third in Command for two years; TWO YEARS, and already he was doing such a terrible job at it. From the looks of things, given Veld and Tseng's injuries, Reno couldn't help but ultimately fear the worst. If neither of them survived the surgery, they would be losing two leaders instead of just one. Which ultimately meant that he would be promoted as the new Director of the Turks, taking on sole responsibility for the entire team who would look up to him, expecting him to know what to do in missions.

He wasn't ready for that responsiblity. Hell, he may never will be. It was bad enough with the thought of being promoted to Second in Command should anything happen to Veld. But to be instantly promoted straight up to Direct Commander if both of them died today? That was too much to bear. Reno wouldn't be able to handle it, but he would have to. He couldn't let the team down. It was just...he looked up to Veld and Tseng for different reasons.

For Tseng, it was because he found Reno when the latter had been lost and alone. He saved him from the life of the streets and the possible death that would've most likely happened if the Wutaiian didn't. He took care of him, brought him in, nursed him to health and fed him. Tseng was like a mentor to Reno, and he couldn't bear to lose him, not the same way he lost his parents.

For Veld, it was because he understood Reno's feelings, believed in him, saw potential like Tseng did, and gave him a chance to join the team. For a stern and sometimes terrifying guy...he cared. Much like a parent would, given he used to be one before the tragedy deaths of his wife and daugther. Veld had been like a second father to him, or maybe third since Tseng was like a parent to Reno too. But Veld was the Father of the Turks, not just a Director.

The very thought of losing both, it'll be like losing his mom and dad all over again...if not worse.

And Rosalind...Reno could never forget about the once-rookie. She'd been so serious, but she cared for the Turks, and betrayal was an alien-concept to her. She might be a bit of a workaholic, but she was a skilled Turk, and would surprise him when she would show her more lighter side. Not only that, on her first mission, a mission was a day when everything changed, she had saved his life. The redhead had come to respect her determination and bravery ever since. The blond-haired female Turk was just as big of a part of the family as anyone else were.

But from the way how badly injured she was...she could very well be lost as well. Having her dead would be utterly devastating.

One thing Reno was certain of, though, if he ever saw the two bastard leaders of Militas Ultra...he was going to kill them. He was going to kill the ever-living hell of those two, and he was going to do it very slowly, to make them endure the pain and agony he was currently feeling on the inside.

His violent train of thought were interrupted when he and the rest of the Turks heard footsteps approach them. The redhead and everyone else looked up to see a familiar man with dark hair and a thin beard approach them. He had a black uniform complete with a black tie, but they knew he wasn't a Turk.

The tag name "Reeve Tuesti" was written in silver thread on the suit jacket. He was the Commissioner of WRO.

"Are they okay?" Arien asked immediately as she and everyone else stood up, bracing for the news and hoping that it would be good news.

"They are in a stable condition, but very lucky to be alive." Reeve told them, and everyone immediately felt most of the weight lift from their hearts. "Tseng sustained a bit of burns and cuts to his body, but he will recover over night. Rosalind, though, will be on crutches for about a week. However, the cut on her side has been stitched up, but she will have to remain in bed for the next week which will also give her leg enough time to fully recover. She's awake as well."

( **~End Forgotten Tears~** )

' _Oh, thank Shiva._ ' Reno thought to himself, closing his eyes in sheer relief at at least most of the good news. He'd been so afraid that they'd be losing Turks today. Though that left Veld. The redhead Third in Command asked, with some hesitation in his voice, "What about the Director?"

Reeve looked uncomfortable and at first the Turks thought for a split second that it was horrible news. They needn't be worried, but the news they did get didn't make it any better. "Veld's in a stable condition. However, he lost 50% of his right arm. He will be out of commission for at least a month as I'm told. If not longer given the...request he spoke of."

"...What kind of request?" Balto inquired.

"An operation for an artifical arm with materia slots put into it, as a replacement for his lost one. It's a risky surgery, but he says that he would rather have that than just one arm. No one could talk him out of it. It's going to take several weeks, and then he will have to wait for a week or two before he is cleared to return for duty." Reeve explained.

"Tseng's not gonna like that." Reno commented, sighing shakily. With Veld out of commission for a while, Tseng would be the acting Director, which also means that Reno himself would be the acting Second in Command. Still, at least it wouldn't be for long and it was much better than being promoted straight up as the new permament Director.

"It can't be helped." Rude pointed out.

"Can we see them?" Freya asked Reeve.

"Tseng and Veld are resting. Though you can visit Rosalind, but only one of you can, and I think the current acting Director for the day would be permitted to see her." The Commissioner told them.

It disappointed the Turks to hear this, before most of them turned their gaze on Reno who sighed in exasperation but acceptence.

"I'll let you guys know how she's doin'. Keep me informed if there's a sudden issue or if you need me for anything." Reno informed them. The Turks nodded in agreement before he left to follow Reeve to where Rosalind was resting.

* * *

( **~Missing You-KH2.5 HD ReMix~** )

Reno entered the recovery where the injured female Turk was while Reeve waited outside and walked down the hallway after recieving a call. The redhead peered from the doorway and saw that Rosalind was gazing at arms, tears already sliding her cheeks. It hurt him to see her that way; he somehow figured out what she was thinking.

"Hey." He greeted softly with a small smile, getting his injured but very alive Turk's attention as she looked up to see him approach, slowly and awkwardly. He took a seat on the chair next to her bed, asking, "How're doin'?"

"I've...been better." Rosalind replied, wiping away tears to try and not make herself anymore weak than she already felt. She'd woken up feeling sore and tired and...memories of what happened to Veld earlier...it was a miracle that she's still alive. "I couldn't stop him..."

"Who?" Reno asked.

"The leader of Militas Ultra...I fought him and he beat me. I'm only alive because Veld and...and Elfe saved me. But he...he killed Veld after taking away his arm...it's all my fault!" Rosalind sobbed, losing her battle to keep her emotions in check.

"Shh...Rosalind, calm down. It's okay. Veld's still alive." Reno whispered, placing a hand onto his friend's shoulder.

"H-he is?" Rosalind asked, gazing up at her superior with a glimmer of hope.

The redhead nodded, "Yeah. He's lucky...naturally speakin'. It's too bad he's gonna be out of commission for a while, and the next time we see him...let's try not to comment on that artifical arm of his he's gonna be havin' for the rest of his life."

"Artifical...arm?" Rosalind asked, feeling chilled by that information.

"Crazy old man wants it put into where his right arm used to be. That's gonna take several weeks to do, though and then he has to stay in bed for another week or two after that. So, starting tomorrow, Tseng's gonna be in command 'til Veld is given the clean bill." Reno explained.

The young woman looked away, her heart aching. If she hadn't foolishly fought against Aulstyne, this never would've happened. But she had thought she could at least drive him off, but he was too powerful. The only person to have been able to send him away was Sephiroth. Her eyes widened as she suddenly remembered the mysterious soldier and, couldn't help but feel chilled at the image she before passing out. And those two men in that vision...

Why did they seem so...familiar?

"What about Sephiroth?" She asked softly.

"You saw him too?" Reno asked, surprised.

"I saw him stop that man before I passed out. He...has incredible strength. He saved me, Veld and Elfe." Rosalind answered, before remembering the Highground leader and asked, "What happened to Elfe?"

The red haired Turk shrugged, "Dunno. Think she might've been charted off by two of her men who were with us. Apparently Highground had the same idea we did; taking on Militas Ultra to save the city. That guy Shears from four years ago mentioned something about wanting to kill Militas Ultra's second in command named...Qator Bash-something."

"Elfe wants to kill the man that cut off Veld's arm too. She mentioned that she'd been wanting to do so for years. I don't get what she means by that, though." Rosalind remembered.

( **~End Missing You~** )

"Huh. A big grudge, maybe?" Reno guessed cluelessly. "Not I blame her. I was...scared to think that we might've lost you, Tseng and Veld today to the point that I was thinkin' of makin' that guy and the other guy who hurt Tseng and kill them myself. Hell, I still might considering all of the crap they put us through."

"Reno?" Rosalind blinked, surprised by Reno's violent thought.

( **~Friends in My Heart-KH2~** )

The redhead sighed shakily, unable to meet her gaze at first, before looking at her and dared to share his feelings he'd been wanting to do so for years, admitting. "You guys and everybody else in the team are like family to me. If any of you get hurt, it hurts me too. I wanna do everything I can to keep you guys alive and safe, even though I've been doin' a crappy job at it lately. We've been through a hellva lot together, and I can't think of life without either of you."

He then smirked and added, "Sure I act like a kid and tend to be lazy at times, but ifrit help anyone if they hurt you or anyone else in the Turks. That's not to say that I don't think you're capable of fightin'. 'Cause you're a pretty damn great Turk. You saved me more times than I can count...I wanna repay we dept. Not just you, but everyone else. You guys make me whole."

Rosalind was stunned and amazed at Reno's speech. Who would have thought that the obnoxious Turk had such a sweet nature in him? Yes, it wasn't secret that he cared for the team, but to actually hear him say it...inspired her even more than ever.

"Thanks, Reno. You're so sweet." Rosalind muttered with a smile, which made the redhead look away in embarrassment as his face turned a hint of pink and red which the latter colour almost matched his hair. Her smile widened a bit more. Seeing him like that made him look adorable.

"Hey, got an order for ya." Reno then said.

"Huh?"

The redhead smirked, "Next time you run into that guy who tried to kill you, don't fight him on your own. Just run and call for help, unless you're stronger than him someday if that happens again. We don't know much about him, so don't do anythin' that reckless again. Got it?"

Realizing what Reno meant, and, given that he is Third in Command, the female Turk nodded, "Got it."

"Good. Remember that next time, 'kay?" Reno nodded, pleased with his fellow Turk's response, just as his PHS rang. Gesturing Rosalind to hold on a minute, he flipped it open and answered, "Reno here."

" _Are you ever going to inform me of Rosalind, Tseng and Veld's condition?_ " A familiar voice spoke on the line, and from the sounds of it, he was getting impatient.

( **~End Friends in My Heart~** )

"Oh. Sorry, sir. I kinda forgot." Reno replied apologetically, mouthing 'Rufus' to Rosalind when she gave him a puzzled look on who the redhead was talking to. "Good news is all three of them are still alive. Bad news is Veld's out of commission for a month or so, and Rosalind's gonna be on bed rest for a week. Tseng's gonna be up and walkin' again by tomorrow mornin', though."

" _That's...very fortunate. See that they recover soon enough. There's something I'd want to inform all of you of great importance._ " The President sounded very relieved even though he tried to hide it, but Reno caught wind of the relief in his voice. Rufus might be a tight stuck up, but he wasn't heartless.

"Sir?" Reno muttered.

" _You recall that theory of Militas Ultra having a mad scientist working for them despite no proof had been found. Well...I think I have a fair idea who one or both of them could be._ " Rufus replied.

"Two?" Reno stood up quickly in shock.

" _I may be wrong but...I saw them...in an very uncomfortable vision._ "

Reno's eyes widened and suddenly he and even Rosalind who tried to hear what Rufus was talking about, saw a jolting image form in their minds, of two people whom looked fit for evil mad scientists.

 _One was a tubby and fuzzy, and hardly much of a threat but mad enough. But the other...almost as clear as day...had black smooth graying hair, with spectacles, lab coat, and a sinister and ugly face as he smiled evilly._

As soon as the image ended, Reno closed his eyes and mentally shook the image away.

"I'll inform the Turks, sir. Soon as the Director and Commander recover." Reno promised, bidding the President farewell before hanging up. "Sorry, Rosie, but duty calls."

"Right...Reno?" Rosalind spoke before Reno could head out the door, "I'm certain that it's the fake memories again but...I saw someone...a mad scientist who...fits the description of evil."

"...Yeah. I did too, and I think I have a fair idea who that is, even though it's more than likely fake no thanks to whatever's in our heads." Reno admitted.

Whatever it was, and whoever that man is, Reno felt that they may finally have a lead on who is responsible for this mess.

One who sided with Militas Ultra.

* * *

 _Despite the surprise aid from the legendary hero Sephiroth, the Turks were left with injures, as Veld had forever lost his right arm and would have an artifical one in it's place._

 _The Turks' memories are starting to become more clear, but they still believed it was nothing more than false images done by Militas Ultra's cruel ideals of controlling mindless puppets._

 _However, one image in paticular gave them a new lead; someone as evil and more of a monster filled their minds, and the mind of Rufus ShinRa who would soon inform the Turks another lead that may be the key to help them defeat the enemy._

 _Yet, Veld had questions of his own; why did Aulstyne call him Elfe's father? Could she be...someone whom he thought he lost in his past?_

 _The Turks next assignment was just around the corner, as a new member was soon to join them under Veld's request._

* * *

 **A/N: I've been in the sudden mood to continue this story. But I think this is definitely the last chapter I'll be posting for 2018. If not, then the next one will be the final chapter posted in 2018, but not the last chapter of the story as it will be completed next year.**

 **If so, then...well, see you in 2019!...Again. ^-^;**


	12. Elfe-No, Felicia

**Author's note: This is seriously the last chapter of 2018 now. Yet the story continues starting tomorrow, the first day of 2019, or maybe a bit later within the week. Without further ado, let's continue on.**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy Type-0, Sailor Moon or Pokemon. I do own Arien, though.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Elfe-No, Felicia.

 _One month and three weeks later..._

 _ **July 23rd [8:30 AM]-Year-1994.**_

 _ **Highground HQ-UnderEdge.**_

( **~Uncertain Visions*Memory II-The 3rd Birthday*~** )

Why? Why was this feeling getting worse? Elfe couldn't understand at all. She had recovered from her injuries from Cid Aulstyne's attack on her and...the leader of the Turks, Veld. But the pain from her hand that surged right into the rest of her body continued to drain her energy. On top of that, ever since she layed close eyes on the man, the leader of Highground had felt something...strongly familiar. To make things worse, there were continuous images that painfully hit her in her mind.

'S-stop...What are...you doing...to me?' The brown-haired woman panted, wheezing, feeling as through she was drowning and running out of air...

 _"The experiment's a failure. Dispose of the samples." A hauntingly, very irritating voice spoke coldly, as Elfe found herself staring above her, as an old ugly man in a lab coat with glasses peered over her, but the ceiling light was too blinding. She couldn't make out what he really looked like._

 _Next she found herself in a reactor as she stood before the Turks and Rufus ShinRa, who looked shocked to see her. Standing nearby was another man_ _in light coloured fatigues, short brown hair and glasses. The one who looked the most shocked...was Veld._

 _"You're alive?! I thought you were killed in the explosion in Kalm!" Veld exclaimed, with a mixture of disbelief, shock and...utter relief on his features._

 _Elfe heard herself gasp almost instantly after Veld shouted those words, as somehow images and memories began to form in her mind, finding herself muttering, "Kalm… An explosion… Laboratory…"_

 _She then heard the spectacled man chuckle evilly, "With this, all preparations are in order. It looks as if the return of her memories was the key. Those that would hurt the Planet. All of you worthless beings, return to the Planet that you may heal her anew!"_ ( **~End** **Uncertain Visions*Memory II*~** )

( **~Memories with Lucrecia-DIRGE OF CERBERUS FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

 _Then...she saw her youngerself, no older than five or six, at a beach in Costa Del Sol, except unlike the other images, this one looked more...real, more familiar. She was standing next to an older woman gazing out at the ocean._

 _"Mommy...isn't daddy gonna join us?" The younger Elfe asked, gazing up at the woman who looked a bit like her in the face, but with lighter brown hair and honey brown eyes._

 _"I'm sorry, dear. But he's busy at work." The older woman sighed with a sad smile, and Elfe heard her younger self whine in disappointment._

 _'_...Is that...my mother? _'_

 _"And who says I'm not allowed to have time off from work?" A familiar man's voice teasingly asked behind them. Elfe and her mother turned to see...a silhouttee of a familiar man standing there. The shape looked familiar, but for Elfe in the real world, it was too dark, but she could tell and sense that he was smiling._

 _"Daddy!" She heard her younger self cheer happily, and raced towards her father who picked her up while laughing. "Mommy said you were busy."_

 _'_...Daddy? _'_

 _"I was given permission to have time off." Her father chuckled, before saying to her in a singsong tone, "That means we get to play as much as you want!"_

 _"Really!?" The younger Elfe cried out happily. "Can we build sand castles?"_

 _"Would I say no to that?" Her father teased, which made the little girl and her mother giggle._

( **~End Memories with Lucrecia~** )

"..fe...Elfe...Elfe!"

Hearing another but more closer voice call out her name, Elfe blinked as the pain subdaded, and then looked to her right see that Shears was holding her gently, both of them on the floor sitting. It took the woman a moment to realize that, in her recent episode, she must've fallen and her Second in Command caught her before she would've fallen hard.

"You okay?" Shears asked, worriedly.

"Yeah...I'm sorry." Elfe muttered, mentally shaking her head as though doing it physically would only make her dizzy all over again. But then she frowned in concern and confusion and...for some reason, pangs of sadness. "I think I had...a memory return to me."

( **~Discovery in Sadness-DIRGE OF CERBERUS FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

"You mean you're starting to remember your past?" Shear asked in wide-wide surprise and confusion. All the years ever since finding her when they were both young, when his Uncle brought her in as she had amnesia, Shears took it upon himself to take care of her and they would be together to find out what had happened that cause her memory loss. She had only had one memory that haunted her;

That being Aulstyne, who had stolen her of her family and her memories. Could the encounter against him began to bring her memories back? He didn't know. For one thing, that sicko was also responsible for the death of his Uncle almost twelve years back.

"Only a little." The Highground Leader nodded, standing up slowly and took a couple of steps forward before stopping while explaining, "First was an image that makes no sense; you and I were in this Reactor with the Turks and their new President, and a man whom is also familiar, but I couldn't get his name. He said something about 'Preparations being in order, and my memories being the Key, and that he called humans worthless beings, that we should return to the Planet to heal her anew'."

"That's sick. But...at the same time, that sounds familiar to me too." Shears thought frowning deeply in thought.

"On top of that...I also saw, myself in a Lab...after an explosion in Kalm. The leader of the Turks, Veld...he somehow knew, and he seemed...quite relieved and shocked that I was still alive." Elfe continued, "That's when my real memory came to me; I was...on a beach...in Costa Del Sol, I think. With my mother...and, I couldn't pin-point who my father looked like...but his voice..."

She paused, furrowing her brows in confusion and realization. "I know it all too well. That day, he took time off from work, so that he could play with me. Building sand castles."

Shears didn't know what to say about that. How could he?

( **~End Discovery in Sadness~** )

"...There's only one lab I know of that may have a clue to all of this, one that Militas Ultra may attempt to go to next." Elfe spoke after a moment of silence.

"Where's that?" The man behind her asked as he stood up, standing full attention for the newest assignment despite his leader's health.

"...Nibelhiem."

* * *

 _ **July 23rd [10:00 AM]-Year-1994.**_

 _ **Turks Headquarters-ShinRa Building-Edge.**_

Since the attack in Edge, the Turks had been trying to locate the next location of Militas Ultra. Unfortunately, they were once again left empty handed. Tseng was on a urge of a mental breakdown since his temporary position as Acting Director of the Turks. Reno was faring worse in his position as Acting Second in Command, wanting nothing more than to drive himself into such a dream-state that he would just pretend the entire situation was nothing more than a long-winding nightmare.

Fortunately, Rosalind had recovered after two weeks of rest and was back to work. To add up to the good news, the newest member of the Turks, whom everyone thought was the last person they thought to have returned actually, was the Turk who'd been under House Arrest in Costa Del Sol until Veld called him in to help with the situation in Edge a month back. He was a demolition and bomb expert, and while he had this terrifying aura, he was actually a pretty nice guy if you didn't get on his bad side.

Like Rude, he wore sunglasses, but he also had shaggy ginger-blonde hair, far less messy than Reno's unkempt red hair, and very thin beard. No one knew his true name, and while he went by another title long ago, he insisted that everyone simply call him Legend.

And today had everyone else in a bit of high spirits, because in the month and three weeks pass, they recieved news that Veld would be returning to work after that much time in recovering from the surgery of his new artifical arm to place the arm he lost to Aulstyne in the attack.

The fourteen Turks assembled waited in the Turks Briefing Room until the doors opened and when everyone looked up, relief filled their expressions as the aforementioned Turk Leader approached, with a new scar on his left cheek near the one he recieved six years ago, and while it was covered by the sleeves of his undershirt and suit jacket and black leather glove, they could see the tail sign of metal underneath, which they knew was his new artifical right arm.

"Good morning, everyone." Veld spoke to the team.

"Sir. Welcome back." Tseng greeted with a small smile of relief.

"It's great to see ya, boss!" Reno said happily.

"Welcome back, sir." Rosalind smiled warmly.

Even Legend chuckled and greeted with a wave, "Back from the dead, eh', o'l man?" teasingly which made Tseng and the other Turks cringe at this.

Thankfully, Veld shook his head as he replied with a smirk, "It's good to be back." adding to Legend, "And I suppose you could say that like Tseng, I am too stubborn to die."

Tseng in question felt embarrassed by this comment while Legend laughed, before the Wutaiian spoke, "Sir...the President has requested this meeting to inform everyone, as Reno has informed me."

"Oh, I already know that. I've been informed on my way here." Veld replied, stepping aside from the door way and then said while gazing outside, "Sir, everyone is assembled and ready."

( **~Sign-FINAL FANTASY VII: ADVENT CHILDREN COMPLETE~** )

All of the other Turks shared confused glances before gazing through the doorway, and their eyes all widened in shock and disbelief and surprise as Rufus ShinRa, the current President of ShinRa Company stepped inside in person, looking the same as he always did. They had known that Rufus wanted to speak to all of them about the information he discovered not long after the attack, but everyone thought he would greet them via video commication, not in actual person to be in their Briefing Room.

"Mr. President?" Rafe muttered in shock.

"Why so surprised? Don't tell me Reno didn't inform you of the meeting today." Rufus greeted, with a hint of teasing in his tone.

"I did but...nobody expected you to be here in person, sir." Reno admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"Which is why today is more of a matter of importance." Rufus said, joining Veld to the head of the table, taking a seat with both Veld and Tseng standing by his side. "While I am aware that these 'false memories' are more than likely Militas Ultra attempting to control us like puppets, I had thought of something that may be the key in figuring out who his responsible for this."

"Sir?" Veld inquiried.

"There were two men whom I somehow feel had betrayed the Company long ago, at least in false memory sense. However, at the same time, they are far too dangerous to simply be fully ignored. They are scientists, as I can tell, but far more destructive than one can ever imagine. I do not know of their origins or how evil they are, but their names...are almost very clear." Rufus explained.

"Weird...I got that sense of fake deja vu too. At the same time, though, you're right, sir. They can't be ignored if they're real and might've made a slip to keep us from getting rid of Militas Ultra." Reno thought deeply.

"Yes. Those were my thoughts, exactly." The President agreed. "I can't say that this would prove useful or another false lead, but perhaps it would be best to find these men; a Professor Hollander and Professor Hojo, both having numberous reports of their scientific experiments."

"Hollander...Hojo...Those names sound familiar to me as well, yet I can't believe they are real. But if they are the cause of the false memories, then we should find how they made the chemical and learn if a cure can be created." Tseng thought deeply with a frown.

The rest of the Turks all held deep thoughts of their own, yet having the same thoughts at the same time. If Hojo and Hollander were real men working for Militas Ultra, then they could be creating fake memories in all of them and even those who weren't even working for the Company. In fact, even the soldiers in Militas Ultra were likely to have been brainwashed.

"Where do we find these reports, sir?" Balto questioned.

( **~End Sign~** )

Rufus turned to Veld who nodded, and then gazed back to the rest of the Turks with a serious expression he always wore. "We are to leave for Nibelhiem in 20 minutes. Be ready for departure."

Rosalind mentally gasped as her eyes widened in realization and shock. Nibelhiem...for some reason, it was connected to...what she saw before passing out in the attack; the two men she still had trouble recognizing, and...Sephiroth burning down the village and was unharmed by the flames. Could it really be possible that might be the very same place? Or was it just the fake memories making her distracted?

' _Nibelhiem...Maybe Rufus is right. Maybe the answer is right there._ ' The female Turk thought to herself.

* * *

 _ **July 26th [4:20 PM]-Year-1994.**_

 _ **Nibelhiem Ruins.**_

( **~Silent Edge-DIRGE OF CERBERUS FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

The trip from Edge to Nibelhiem, even from flight, took a matter of three days as they had to stop and refuel the choppers in Costa Del Sol before moving on. During the flight, Rosalind felt the pangs of guilt in her chest, and she was certain it was because the fake memories were starting to take a hold of her, and it made her...terrified. Which mean that the more she dwelled on them, the more she would be in control of Militas Ultra, to become another mindless puppet.

Given the expressions on the face of Veld, Tseng, Reno and Rude, the female Turk had a feeling they were suffering the same pangs, and it wasn't hard to figure out that they were somehow involved with what happened, or what happened in the fake memories but not in reality. Yet her heart was repeatingly telling her that none of the images were fake at all, but she didn't know what to think of anymore.

' _We have to find a cure soon, or everyone will soon fall under Militas Ultra's spell._ ' She thought to herself in great concern. She hoped that whatever Nibelhiem had, she hoped that these reports by Hojo and Hollander would provide them a clue in how to infeltrate the Organization's whereabouts.

With that thought in mind, she braced herself to see the village not burned down, but lively. Which was why, as she and the other Turks disembarked from the four choppers outside of the village gates, she was fully surprised and shocked to see that...there was no sign of life at all. While the houses were in tact, as she'd expected, it had fallen into a bit of a wreck of years of being abandoned...centuries even.

Rooves had holes in some of them, the Inn had broken windows, the wood and bricks were worn and covered in dew, moss and years of vines. In fact, it was much like the Midgar Ruins, but without having been destroyed before nature took over. The place had been left to rot and form plants and grass, but even the nature of this area was slowly dying despite the rain and sunlight.

It made it more of a ghost town taken over the the ghostly nature of wildlife. Rosalind glanced around in completely disbelief, as did most of the other Turks.

"Ooookay...I thought this place would be bursting with villagers or something." St. Andrew muttered in disbelief.

"Actually, no." Balto spoke, not all that surprised. "It is said that after the Calamity destroyed Midgar 8,000 years ago, the people of Nibelhiem left this village behind years later as they felt no longer welcome."

' _I guess that explains it then._ ' Rosalind thought in disappointment and somehow relief. Yet her heart continued to ache even more, and she couldn't figure out why. She had thought that seeing the real Nibelhiem would ease her to see that the fake memories were just that; fake, nothing real, chemicals controlling her mind. Yet it seems, as she began to realize, seeing familiar but more real places were only making those feelings even worse.

"Funny. I feel as though...I've seen this place more than once before." Reno muttered, worriedly as he glanced around the abandoned, and somehow very boring ghost town. He felt the same pangs as Rosalind was feeling, but he was certain it was the fake memories trying to get him to forget reality. "Got this bad image in my head that this place was burnt down at some point, and then-"

"Then it was rebuilt before being abandoned again." Rude interrupted, and finishing for the redhead who turned to his partner and nodded to indicate that he was saying what Reno himself was about to say and was thinking.

"Sephiroth." Rosalind spoke, getting everyone else's attentions. "I had that terrible fake memory just after Sephiroth saved us. He...was the one who burned down this place, and he had this cruel smile and was completely unharmed by the flames. There were also two people there; a SOLDIER with a large sword, black hair and blue eyes, and...a trooper who looked just as horrified as I felt."

"Hold on...are you saying that Sephiroth is involved in this too!?" Arien exclaimed in shock and horror. She then realized something else and went up to Rosalind and added, "Wait a minute! This other SOLDIER guy! Spiky hair, huge Sword...was his name Zack?"

"...Y-yes!" Rosalind nodded, now that her friend had mentioned it. "I didn't hear his name but...it does sound like that's his name."

"I knew it! I saw that guy in a vision when Rafe and I were at the Mythril Mine with Cloud and Tifa two years ago. You know, where Militas Ultra tried to use a giant mechanical Zolom to try and attack Edge." The white-haired Turk thought.

"Wait...Cloud...as in, Cloud Strife? One of the guides?" Rosalind muttered, before her eyes widened in horror as she said, "That leader also said Cloud's name too."

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that tour guide kid's involved too?" Rafe asked in disbelief. "Why would Militas Ultra want with him?"

"Well, he did have cool swordsmanship skills even though he never used a sword before." Arien remembered, before worriedly added, "Would that mean Cloud and Tifa are in trouble in being targeted by the bad guys too?"

The Turks all shared concerned expressions before Reno groaned in dismay, "Ah, hell no. Ya' mean to tell me they gotten that far in brain-washin' other people, includin' some kids workin' on a Chocobo Farm already? And who the hell is this Zack guy?"

"It doesn't matter." Tseng spoke up firmly. "If Militas Ultra are indeed targeting even innocent young and falsely familiar people, then we're running out of time to find the source of how they are doing this if they had began six years ago rather than four years ago."

"Then you know what needs to be done. Reno, Rude, check the abandoned Inn. Rosalind, St. Andrew, you come with me into the old Manor. Tseng, you, Cissnei and Balto check the Mako Reactor, but be careful and take the long route. The bridge that used to be there is long been destroyed. The rest of you check the houses." Veld commanded sternly.

"Yes, sir." All of the Turks responded, before they and Veld split up to check through out the abandoned village of Nibelhiem.

( **~End Silent Edge~** )

* * *

( **~Uncertain Feelings-DIRGE OF CERBERUS FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

Rosalind and St. Andrew had both thought the condition of Nibelhiem itself was bad enough, but the sight of the ShinRa Manor before them and Veld was even worse. The only building left untouched by the devastating fires, or so Rosalind had thought, but being one of the first to have years of weather damages left abandoned. Rusty gates left open and crippled and destroyed.

"Well...this is creepy as hell." St. Andrew remarked as he gazed up at the building, placing his hands on his hips. "It's like a friggin' Haunted House."

Rosalind had to agree. The building itself did indeed look very creepy. She had the urge to shudder as something quite cold, dark and...evil waited inside. But she stopped herself from rubbing her arms to cover up the goosebumps she was feeling. She was a Turk, and she had to not show any weaknesses. The female Turk and St. Andrew followed Veld inside as the older man pushed the remaining half of the two doors that used to be there at some point, and the trio stepped inside to marvel their new surroundings.

All the curtains were drawn and shredded and fallen apart almost completely, leaving behind tiny thin streamers with a Halloween feeling to it as the light from outside shone onto the old oak floorboards that too were covered in years of moss and fern and grass growing from between the wooden planks. All in all it was a very eerie old house, and the sense of unease ran all the way through the entire building. For some reason, the Turks noticed mechanical pieces of what they assumed was once a robot that did not belong here, nor was it even new. It looked about the similar age as the rest of this place.

One thing was for certain, the three them could feel the sense of coldness and unease in this place. The dust was also thick that it made the Turks having a bit of trouble breathing. It definitely had a ghostly feeling to it, that's for sure.

"Ugh." St. Andrew cringed, "It's just as creepy in the inside as it is outside. No wonder no one's been here for the last 8,000 years. I wouldn't be surprised if there were real ghosts in this place."

"I think you're being too silly, St. Andrew." Rosalind rolled her eyes. Yes, the inside of this mansion was just as haunting, but really? Ghosts?

"The Lab should be close by on the second floor. Perhaps we will find what we are looking for." Veld spoke once more, his gaze having been on that of the staircase on the right, leading into one of the bedrooms. He was certain of it. It felt as through...someone or something was calling for him to look, and while it could very well be fake memories, it was worth in looking into, unless it was a trap. But he didn't feel comfortable to simply ignore it either.

"Lab?" Rosalind blinked. Somehow that sounded a bit familiar too, but unlike most parts of Nibelhiem, the Manor was the least recognizable, even by fake memory standards.

"You've been here before, sir? Or is that fake memories speaking?" St. Andrew asked, folding his arms to his chest in wonder.

"I have once ventured here long ago when I was young. Call it a...gut instinct of a strong feeling once. I never ventured into the Lab, however, but I do know it exists. I'm quite certain of it." Veld answered, taking the lead once more, careful in climbing up the staircase, which the old wooden floors creaked under his weight no matter how careful he was.

Rosalind and St. Andrew shared a quick glance before following the Turk Leader, also mindful of the stairs which creaked ominiously, even under Rosalind's light weight. The second floor wasn't anymore comfortable, and the two younger Turks could've sworn it was about to collapse underneath them.

Veld led them to a stone shaft with its stonework that didn't quite match, with the hidden door open and wrecked from the years of the weather. The trio peered down and saw that the way down into the lowest level was a spiral staircase. It made Rosalind a bit crossed eyed, and St. Andrew dizzy looking into the darkness below. Though they could see the bottom, a very faint glow of light there.

The Turks then carefully stepped into the shaft and began to lead the way down, one hand each against the walls to steady themselves. Eventually, they made it down into what appeared to be a huge cave underneath the Manor. Following Veld, Rosalind and St. Andrew ventured through the even more creepy place, passing a broken door which, after a quick glance, saw a bunch of coffins inside, only one being covered but the Turks already convinced it held nothing more than a skeletion of someone who possibly lived here and wanted to be buried in it's home. Though Veld thought differently as it looked and felt familiar, but he ignored it and instead continued to lead his Turks into where he thought the laboratory.

Fortunately, the door was partly open so they wouldn't have to worry about breaking in. When they stepped inside, they were surprised that it didn't look as bad as the rest of Nibelhiem. As though somehow left untouched safe for a few centuries old but modern looking castings of guns, dust covering up almost everything, an old switch to lights that were most likely never to be used again, ancient looking books that were gathered around the bookcases were still there, untouched with even more dust gathering on the leather covers and thin paper pages. The desk was likewise in the similiar condition, along with the filthy old tubes in the corner.

"How can something like this survive even after 8,000 years?" Rosalind asked in disbelief, walking over to one of the shelves and carefully withdrew one of the books, gently blowing away a thick layer of dust and carefully opening the front cover without pulling it off, taking a quick look inside.

"You're telling me. It's like a time capsule in those ridiculous time-travelling movies." St. Andrew nodded in agreement.

"I can speculate that perhaps what we're looking for were somewhat taken care of. Be on alert, in case Militas Ultra are lurking in the shadows." Veld muttered, switching on the flash-light.

The other two Turks nodded, and likewise switched on their own flash-lights they brought with them and began searching for any kinds of clues for Hojo or Hollander's research on the chemicals of creating false memories. ( **~End Uncertain Feelings~** )

* * *

They searched for at least a few hours, but nothing they found was anything they were hoping for, and the three Turks began to lose hope on finding out the meaning of this. Rosalind was becoming more and more frustrated, beginning to believe that Militas Ultra had destroyed their own research to hide the fact that they had an evil scientist or two working on chemicals and not even borthering in producing a cure in case there was an accident.

Just as she was about to announce she still hasn't found anything, something on the desk had caught her eye. Feeling the sense of needing to check it out, the young woman approached it before picking up one of the oldest books in the Library she, St. Andrew and Veld were currently in.

What she discovered made her blood run cold.

( **~Evil Lurking*Xehanort's Theme-KH:BBS*~** )

" _…An organism that was apparently dead, was found in_

 _a 2000 year old geological stratum. Professor Gast named that organism, Jenova…_

 _X Year, X Month, X Day. Jenova confirmed to be an Ancient …X Year, X Month, X_

 _Day. Jenova Project approved. The use of Mako Reactor I approved for use…_ "

"...Jenova? Professor Gast?...Jenova Project? Use of the Mako Reactor?" Rosalind asked herself aloud, feeling herself shaking in the growing fear that she felt her breathing and her heart quicken, and nauesous in the stomach.

What was Jenova? Why did it sound...awfully familiar? A 2,000 year old geological stratum? And, an Ancient? What was that? Jenova Project Project...connected to the Mako Reactor, here in Nibelhiem? Then that meant...everything that happened long ago in the past went even 2,000 years longer than the Calamity? For some reason, it was somehow connected, but it would mean all of the trouble and near destruction went back to 10,000 years ago, not 8,000 years.

Shaking her head, Rosalind set the book down, only to notice another piece of paper underneath it. Despite her stomach protesting not to look at it, the female Turk picked it up and scanned through the page, and her heart froze in ice even more.

" _Analylis of Procedural Failure:_

 _ **Failed Case #1: SOLDIER 1st Class.  
**_ _ **Summary: Desired effects did not occur. Strong tolerance to Jenova Cells due to SOLDIER conditioning assessed as cause.**_

 _ **Failed Case #2: ShinRa Infantryman.  
**_ _ **Summary: Weak tolerance to Jenova Cells lead to toxicosis. Lack of response to outside stimuli suggests severe damage. Recovery very unlikely.**_

 _~Professor Hojo:_ _ε_ _уλ 000_ _5._ "

Rosalind couldn't believe what she was reading, and this was a little over 8,000 year old record! ShinRa...was invovled in this? Could this mean...the Company as been running far longer than almost 50 years? How could this be? And...using Jenova cells into people? Feeling faint from the severe shock and horror, the female Turk found herself stumbling backwards while dropping the piece of paper until her back touched the bookselves behind her, her breathing becoming more and more quick, finding herself feeling as though someone was choaking her.

"Rosalind?" Veld gasped, as he and St. Andrew heard the thud and both men quickly saw that the female Turk wasn't looking so well. In fact, she had become pale and they hurried over to her. While the Turk Leader placed his hands onto the young woman's shoulders to see what was wrong, St. Andrew noticed the piece of paper she dropped and picked it up, his eyes scanning to see what made her so freaked out.

When they did, he began to feel the same sense of fear and disbelief himself. He felt sick all of the sudden. "Uh...S-sir? I think we oughta be gettin' outta here." He spoke up, shakily.

"Agreed. Let's go." Veld nodded mindlessly, gently holding Rosalind in his arms while she continued to breathe far too quickly. "Rosalind. It's alright. We're leaving now." He told her as gently as he could.

"...What has...ShinRa...and Hojo done?" Rosalind was asking ferverishly.

Veld felt his heart freeze for a moment, but shook it away. His Turks was his top priority at the moment. Whatever it was that Rosalind had discovered somehow made her become shaken in fear. Yet somehow...it sounded extremely familiar. ( **~End Evil Lurking*Xehanort's Theme*~** )

* * *

 _ **July 26th [7:12 PM]-Year-1994.**_

When the rest of the Turks reported that they came up empty handed except for a disturbing report that, for some reason, ShinRa was behind in rebuilding this town after it was burned down, and that Hojo was among them, they regrouped with Veld, and the two shaken Turks who had calmed down a little bit, but St. Andrew had found the time to bring back what he found and after Rosalind, with still some fear, mentioned the diary she discovered about Jenova, everyone was beyond shocked at the news.

"WHAAAAAT!?" Arien, Freya, Jake, Rafe, Patrick and even Legend exclaimed in complete and utter shock, while Alana, Balto, Cissnei and Rude gasped in horror, all of their, Reno and Tseng's eyes widened.

"What the hell's that s'posed to mean!?" Reno exclaimed in horror and disbelief, feeling nauesous in the stomach and his heart freezing in ice and stopping for a split second as well.

"I don't know. All I do know is, Jenova was found 10,000 years ago, 2,000 years before Midgar was destroyed." Rosalind replied, rubbing her arms a little as though she was feeling cold, and it wasn't because of the chilly night air from outside as everyone gathered in one of the choppers, which was a bit cramped for all fifteen of them, but still enough room to at least sit down on the hard, metal floor.

"And the guys who claim to be ShinRa...and Hojo and this Gast guy...they were using it's or her or whatever it is Cells in people?" Freya gasped.

"That's what this says." St. Andrew replied, holding up the 8,000 year old paper. "It's all written in black and white." The only thing gibberish was the name of the year."

Jake blinked in shock. "So...that Hojo guy existed 8,000 years ago?"

"Which means we have been looking for a ghost." Balto muttered in disgust and disappointment.

"But...what does that make of us...and everybody else?" Arien asked worriedly.

"Maybe Militas Ultra was using Jenova Cells and somehow it so tiny it would mess with people's heads?" Freya shrugged hopelessly, yet now her theory she came up with a couple of months ago was becoming very unlikely.

"But why use cells from a 2,000 year old thing in the past, nevermind that it's 10,000 years old now?" Patrick pointed out.

"Maybe Jenova's a vampire or a zombie?" Reno weakly joked with a shrug.

"Get real. If that were the case, then humanity would've been dead by now." Alana rolled her eyes in exasperation, despite being aware that Reno was just kidding.

( **~Aqua's Theme-KH:BBS~** )

"Or perhaps, as much I dislike speaking of it, that Militas Ultra may be correct of the assumptions and we have only been denying the truth for the past four years." Tseng surmised with unease.

"And ShinRa had indeed existed long ago. That we are seeing memories long forgotten." Veld nodded in agreement. The rest of the team held horrified looks of disbelief as they shared glances.

Reno shook his head, not wanting to believe that any of this was true. "No way...No friggin' way! No one can be born twice! That's completely crazy! There's gotta be another reason about all this!" He protested, yet most parts of his heart was agreeing with both of the Turk Leaders, and it terrified him even more.

"What are you trying say, Reno?" Rude asked.

"Okay, so Hojo is dead and we've been seeing a couple of dead guys in our heads, but that doesn't mean we came from there. We've been working ShinRa for years, and I've lost my parents when I was a fifteen year old kid. It just doesn't make sense at all...!" Reno replied, breathing in and out as though he'd been shouting at the top of his lungs.

"I'm with Red on that one." Legend spoke up in agreement. "But the thing is, we're right back to square one, right? How else can this mess happen, huh?"

"The only way to find out for certain is that we capture the leaders of Militas Ultra and demand on what they know and how they knew about all of this. Unfortunately, this brings us right back to the beginning; finding out their agendas and where they have been hiding all this time." Veld sighed.

Freya let out a groan of frustration. "At this rate, we're never gonna figure those jerks out." ( **~End Aqua's Theme~** )

"You're tellin' me. This is the next step up of a wild goose and chocobo chase." Reno sighed, prompting his leg up to rest his arm on his knee.

For a couple of seconds though, because he suddenly sensed movement from his right and turned sharply to look, demanding in a suspicious and cautious glare, "Who's there?"

( **~Crimson Impact-DIRGE OF CERBERUS FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

To his and the rest of the team's dismay, a large number of Militas Ultra soldiers had just pulled up and were ready to attack. At one of the Op members signaling to open fire, Veld, Tseng, Reno, Balto, and Rosalind quickly summoned a Barrier combined Spell to block most of the gunshots which repelled and some of actually hitting the enemy soldiers back killed them almost instantly. As soon it was done, all fifteen Turks quickly emerged from the chopper and stood in fighting and defense stances, those who had weapons bringing them out.

"Hey, go away!" Arien shouted angrily.

Rosalind fired several shots at several Militas Ultra men who went down at her perfect aim before she dodge-rolled out of the way to avoid the rapid fire that came to her. She quickly used that time to reclip her gun before returning to the fight. One managed to get close to her and attempted to slice her in half, but the female Turk kicked him in the stomach which forced him to drop his weapon and punch him squarely in the face, before shooting dead another that came up too close to her. When more came, she switched to the use of her Materia, casting Comet which rained down at the soldiers who fell to the ground almost instantly.

Rafe was shooting Militas Ultra men of his own with his double Guns before dodge-rolling out of the way to avoid in getting hit himself. He then kicked another in the face and then punched another before flaring up a Firaga which balls of fire flared out and caught three of the Militas Ultra men who went down while being burnt to death.

Arien was smacking and whacking her opponents with her Whip, knocking away many of their weapons before dodge-rolling out of the way and back-flipped to avoid the rapid fire Militas Ultra were doing at her and the SOLDIERs she was right. Jake was crushing the skulls of his opponents with his Nunchucks, spinning them expertly before ducking to avoid a sword and then returned the favor by cracking the enemy's neck with his weapon.

Alana was tossing her Knives at as many enemy soldiers as she could before casting Lightning to zap them, and when she approached them to collect her weapons, she finished them off by slicing at their throats which killed them almost instantly. Patrick was slashing and punching his opponents before jumping out of the way as did Alana who back-flipped and kicked another opponent right in the chin which caused him to stumble backwards before both Turks finished him and others off by tossing their knives right into their chests and skulls, shattering their helments in the process.

St. Andrew whacked another Militas Ultra, the sparks of electricity seeped into the man's body as the enemy screamed before falling to the ground, either unconscious or dead. The redhead spun around and punched another in the face and then casted a powerful Lightining combined with his EMR to shock the life out of two of his opponents.

Freya shot fired another Militas Ultra soldier after one of the ShinRa soldiers were gunned down which surged her anger. She kicked at another enemy's hands which cracked his wrists and his machine rifle flying out of his hands which she quickly caught and returned fire at as many of the Militas Ultra soldiers until her burrowed weapon was out of ammo and jammed. She furiously tossed it at another one's face which was a direct hit, because he stumbled and was out cold.

Reno flicked his weapon and thrusted it in the air sideways, sending a large wave of electricity flying toward the rest of the Nobodies who stood no chance in escaping on time. Some of it hit the robot, but not enough to destroy it instantly like the white things. It flared up small cannon and fired a small missile at the Turk who grunted and summoned another Barrier, which reflected it and it exploded in front of him. It didn't do damage, but he did winch and was pushed back slightly at the impact. When it cleared, he was forced to leap out of the way before charging again, taking out his attacker and three others with perfect ease.

Rude heaved a Militas Ultra soldier and flipped him over in a backward toss which forced his opponent to crash into three others as they landed on the ground hard. The bald Turk then headbutted another and punched him squarely in the face, fracturing his skull and breaking his jaw with some teeth falling out in the process. He then turned around and grabbed another before repeating his stragedy and crushed him onto the ground.

Tseng fired three more shots before any of the three Militas Ultra could attack, but when one got up too close for him to fire again, he punched and kicked him which was strong enough to send it flying and he then switched for a Lightning Materia, summoning it's spell and electrocuting him to death. Yet more appeared, which was a bit of a problem. Still, Tseng refused to back down. The Turk conjoured another Lightning Spell which weakened five more before dodge-rolled out of the way when one rapid fired at him with a machine rifle. This time he managed to avoid in having history repeated to himself as it did almost two months ago back in Edge.

Balto expertly twirled his weapon, the Katana, in his hand as he slashed and swiped at the opponents he was facing, before jumping out of the way to avoid in getting shot while he clashed against other opponents with swords of their own before knocking them out of their hands and slashed at their chests and stomachs as he went, killing them almost instantly. He winched when one gunshot grazed him on the face, leaving a deep cut on his cheek. Turning around to see who shot him, the swordsman Turk leaped out of the way again to avoid in getting killed before eventually reaching his attacker and finished him off, killing two others as he went.

Cissnei tossed her Rekka at five Militas Ultra men before catching it when it returned her, before leaping and jumping back to avoid the gunfire and swords coming at her and when she got up close to more, she slashed at them with her weapon in a deadly strike before they even knew what came at time. Legend tossed several remote controlled small bombs at fifteen Militas Ultra before pushing the trigger which resulted in several explosions that killed the enemy soldiers almost instantly. He was careful to make sure none of his toys were anywhere near the choppers or the canyon walls that were near Nibelhiem village.

Veld, despite being rendered with one arm and only been out of hospital for a few days, punched and head-butted soldiers that he was fighting, then kicked at another to trip him and, giving his new artifical arm a test run, flared up a Firaga from the Materia slot and thrusts it side-ways, a large ball of fire shooting out and engulfing several more of the enemies who screamed in pain and agony before slumping to the ground, dead.

Even though the Militas Ultra soldiers were decreasing in numbers, the Turks found themselves soon trapped and cornered by one of their choppers as twenty more of the enemies advanced on them slowly to finish them off, as the fifteen of them were becoming exhausted despite the healing spells they were casting on themselves.

"Why can't these guys find something nicer to do?" Freya complained, frustrated that she was down to three ammo castings left. Tseng, Rosalind, and Rafe had the same problem.

Before the Militas Ultra soldiers could even make the attempt to shoot the Turks dead, however, all of the sudden familiar men of another Organization appeared from around the corner and opened fire on most of the enemies, shooting them dead. Shears and Elfe then both appeared behind them and while the former punched and thrusted his fists at five in such incredible speed and power, the latter leaped before thrusting her sword down onto seven more, slashing them sideways and killing them almost instantly.

Soon enough, the remaining twenty enemy soldiers were dead, with horrified and shocked expressions forever imprinted on their faces. ( **~End Crimson Impact~** )

All of the Turks stood there stunned at the sudden reappearance of Highground. What were they doing here, and why did they help them again?

"Man, you Turks owe us a hellva lot for saving your butts." Shears sighed, turning to face the group as did Elfe and their own soldiers who lowered their weapons while Elfe put away hers.

"And why would we do that?" Rafe questioned, "Why do you keep helping us?"

Arien elbowed him in the stomach with a glare, scolding, "Come on, Rafe. Quit being hostile to these guys. They helped us out again. They're on our side."

"Yeah, they wanna take out those Militas idiots as much as we do." St. Andrew agreed, though adding as he corrected himself while gazing at Elfe, "At least she does, like Rosie told us."

"That actually has me curious." Reno mentioned, gazing at the two Highground leaders and asked, "Not to sound hostile or anythin', but how come you wanna kill the Militas Ultra Top guy anyway?"

"Any reason why you want to know?" Elfe questioned, gazing at the redhead somewhat suspiciously.

The redhead shrugged awkwardly, "Just curious, I guess. I mean, after all the crap those guys did for nearly five years, they deserve whatever hell they should get. 'Cause I certainly wanna kill them too."

Elfe and Shears both shared a glance, not certain if they should reveal their true reason for the murder of Aulstyne. Eventually, the former sighed, and began, "It's for...revenge. Cid Aulstyne, the leader of Militas Ultra, is the main reason for an attack in Deling City ten years ago...and the loss of my memories."

Reno gasped in shock while the other Turks all held shocked expressions. So Militas Ultra had began all of this ten years earlier? That meant that this was going on for fourteen years? Why hadn't any of them heard of that? Not only that, Elfe had been the first victum?

"You have amnesia?" St. Andrew asked, a bit dumbly.

"She just mentioned that she lost her memories in the Deling City attack, you idiot." Alana pointed out in exasperation.

"That's correct." Elfe confirmed. "I only remember that attack, and Aulstyne's name and face. I was most likely the only survivor of the attack."

( **~Ten year Reunion-DIRGE OF CERBERUS FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

"The attack in Deling City..." Veld spoke up, taking a couple steps forward, feeling more shocked and in disbelief than anyone else. "It wouldn't happen to have resulted in a massive destruction to the City, and...a festival happening that day?"

The woman gasped as she gazed at the Turk Leader in shock. "Yes...How did you...?" She began.

It was then that Veld now knew the truth. It had to be her. He just knew it. How could he have not known all this time? "I knew it...It's you. You survived just like I did...Except we had been seperated for far too long...Felicia."

Elfe gasped again, her eyes widened as more painful, yet much more comforting images and memories filled her mind.

 _"And who says I'm not allowed to have time off from work?" A familiar man's voice teasingly asked behind them. Elfe and her mother turned to see...a silhouttee of a familiar man standing there. Now the shadow faded away from the man...revealing a slightly younger Veld with no injuries._

 _"Daddy!" She heard her younger self cheer happily, and raced towards her father who picked her up while laughing._

"...Daddy?" Elfe, now truly identified as Felicia, gapped in disbelief and realization. It was true; the Turk Leader right in front of her was no doubt her father. A father she had thought she lost forever when she'd been only twelve years old. One she had forgotten until now.

While Veld was still in the state of shock, disbelief and relief, the rest of the Turks, Shears and the Highground soldiers were glancing back and forth between the Turk Leader and the Leader of Highground, unable to believe what they were hearing. Elfe-or Felicia-or-whatever, was Veld's long-lost only daughter?

"Wait a minute...She's...the Director's daughter?" Rosalind asked in shock. She had heard bits and pieces that Veld's family had been killed at some point a decade ago, but she never got the full story or did she ask, as it wasn't something the man wanted to talk about.

"Even though..." Rude trailed off.

"She'd been the leader of the guys that helped us out for the entire time." Reno finished, in shock and amazement himself. Yet it disgusted him that Aulstyne had to start all of this ten years ago by attacking Veld and his little girl at Deling City, the city of super high tech, during a festival and separating the two, killing Veld's wife who was also Elfe/Felicia's mother and rendering the said little girl with memory loss to the point of being met up with Shears at some point.

"Sir?" Tseng turned to his mentor.

"...It was ten years ago that Felicia, my wife and I went to a Festival for a family outing. We were to spend two weeks there. However, everything went wrong when there was an explosion at the centre of the city. It caught everyone by surprise, and everyone was running to try and escape. But, there were more explosions one by one, killing thousands who attended. I told my family to run while I held back suspicious looking men in disguise, but another explosion occured and I lost consciousness. I woke up in hospital hours later as you well know, and I was told that I was the only survivor. I didn't want to believe it, but there was too much rubble for anyone to lift, and all of them were declared dead." Veld explained, squeezing his eyes shut at the painful memory.

"I remember now." Felicia muttered. "Mother was...gunned down by a man; in a sailor's hat. That was Aulstyne. I got a glimpse of him just as an explosion happened and I passed out when something hit me in the head. That was the only memory I had. I couldn't even remember my own name. But I never forgot his face, and I knew he was responsible for what happened. Since then, I wanted revenge, to kill him for taking away my memory...and my family."

"She came wandering to me and my uncle's house and we took her in." Shears hesitately admitted. "But it was about three years later that that bastard and the rest of Militas Ultra attacked and killed the only family I had. Since then, it was just the two of us, and we sworn to kill him and prevent Militas Ultra from doing anymore damage to anyone else."

Reno sighed, shaking his head. "Now I really hate Militas Ultra even more." He grunted. What Aulstyne had done was absolutely disgusting. To think that what he did to Deling City, and in Shears' hometown, it almost happened again in Edge. It was sickening.

"You and me both, Red." Shears grunted in agreement, clutching his fist in anger.

"So horrible...how could they?" Rosalind muttered in disbelief, disgust and horror. Aulstyne has gone way too far.

"That's got terrorist written all over those guys!" St. Andrew grunted angrily. Aulstyne had started all of this; Felicia's memory loss, Veld separated from his family, casualties in Deling City and in Shears' hometown, the attack in Edge and new Banora, the late President's betrayal, the mechanic Zolom, the attack in Cosmo Canyon and siege in Edge just months ago...

"Those guys have gotten way too far!" Freya hissed furiously. ( **~End Ten year Reunion~** )

"Cowards is what they are. Takin' it out on innocent people and doin' all those stuff, how much more sick can ya' get than that?" Legend grunted in disbelief and disgust.

Veld sighed, gazing at his daughter, alive and having grown up into a young and very strong skilled woman. She looked so much like her mother, but with his hair and eyes. "Felicia...I'm sorry. If I had known...you wouldn't have suffered."

Felicia was a little shocked at the Turk Leader's apology. She did feel a bit angry for him not finding her, but at the same time, he never forgot about her. He remembered, and thought he had lost her. Given her memory loss, she wouldn't have known.

Before she could say anything however, everyone then heard a whooshing sound and as they all turned to look up, their eyes widened as a sudden shot was zooming straight towards Veld from his right and by the time he looked, he had no time to dodge. But Felicia did and she knew for a split second what she had to do.

( **~The Key of Darkness-KH:BBS~** )

"DAD!" She shouted, shoving her father out of the way and took the hit on her arm just near where her hand was aching. She screamed in pain, kneeling on her knees as she grasped the gunshot wound, and for a mysterious reason, a light began to glow on the back of her hand which began to drain her strength even more.

"FELICIA!" Veld screamed in horror, shocked, horrified and guilty that his daughter had just risked her life to save his.

"ELFE!" Shears screamed in shock, attempting to approach his leader. But before he could, a sudden missile appeared which crashed and exploded onto the ground just ten feet from everyone, causing a huge explosion that sent the Turks and Highground flying backwards.

All of them screamed at the sudden impact before crashing into the ground while a couple of the helicopters were caught in the blast and were not set in fire. While none of them were severely injured, the wind from their lungs had left them for a moment. Weakly pushing themselves up, while Felicia continued to grip her arm, hissing in pain as the sensation was getting worse, everyone saw, to their anger and dismay, it was Aulstyne and Qator who stood in a chopper of their own as it hovered to the side after the pilot fired a missile at them.

"This is what I feared for a very long time; now you left me with no other choice, Turks, AVALANCHE!" Aulstyne growled angrily down to the group.

"Aulstyne!" Tseng hissed angrily, correctly guessing the man in the sailor's hat is the one Veld's daughter called Cid Aulstyne, the man who had began the entire deadly situation since ten years ago.

"AVALANCHE?" Shears asked dumbfounded while angry with Militas Ultra's leader even more, before turning to Reno and Rude, asking in confusion, "Hey, did that moron call me, Elfe and our boys AVALANCHE?"

The two Turks nodded, just as confused as the Second in Command of Highground.

"I never would have thought your daughter would have the urge to put my life to an end, to aid you, Veld." Aulstyne hissed. "But these past four years have proven me wrong. It's because of her, you and your Turks and ShinRa continued to live. Now it's beginning to reawaken in her body, and it will drain away her energy. I will find the pieces of the source, and ensure humanity's survival by destroying all of you."

"What are you talking about?" Veld hissed furiously.

"You think killing thousands if not millions of people is a way of saving humanity!?" Rosalind shouted furiously.

"I have no choice. It's either them, or I am forced to do what Fuhito had done with Zinconiade." Aulstyne growled.

"Zinconide? Fuhito?" Rosalind asked, shocked as the name of the monster filled her mind once more, and Fuhito...not only it sounded familiar to her, but also to everyone else around her as they struggled to figure out who Fuhito is.

"It's time for all of you to meet your ends." Aulstyne declared.

"SHUT UP!" Shears shouted angrily, ordering the Highground soldiers, "OPEN FIRE!"

The men, though weakened, nodded and pulled the triggers of their own machine guns, opening fire before Aulstyne or Qator had the chance to order the pilot to fire again. Qator quickly pulled his leader out of the way to avoid in getting shot to death. But their vessel suffered heavy damage. Legend, despite being weak, tossed a remote controlled bomb right at the chopper where it landed on the side and he pushed the trigger, causing it to explode and damage the vessel even more.

Realizing that they were defeated again, Aulstyne and Qator both nodded and quickly ordered their pilot to retreat for now before their ride fully exploded. With out other choice, they flew off before their enemies could attack again. ( **~End The Key of Darkness~** )

Seeing that the enemy was gone for now, Shears wasted no time in scooping up Felicia, turning to the Highground soldiers, "Let's get outta here."

"Hey, wait a minute! Where are you going?" Arien asked, standing up weakly as did everyone else.

"I'm gonna figure out how to fix up Elfe-I mean, Felicia. I don't know what's happening to her, but she hasn't been well lately. I'm going to find a cure." Shears responded, before gazing at Veld and narrowed his eyes. "What about you, old man? You gonna continue leading the Turks?"

Veld lowered his head. He felt torn. He couldn't lose his daughter again. Not when he finally learned that she had been alive all this time, and yet, for some reason something within her hand was making her ill, draining away her energy bit by bit, and now it's getting worse. But then...he couldn't leave the Turks either. They needed him. What could he do?

Tseng and the rest of the Turks could see the struggle their leader was facing, and all of them shared concerned and hurtful but understanding expressions. As much as it hurt them to make this decision, as each and every one of them knew...family always comes first.

"Sir." Tseng spoke, getting his mentor's attention. "You should go and help your daughter."

"I..." Veld began.

"C'mon, boss. You're not just gonna give up on her, are ya?" Reno asked with a sad but understanding expression.

"You got to see her again after all this time." Rude added.

"You should do what you want, sir." Rosalind encouraged, trying to hold back the urge to cry.

Even Legend looked setimental. "She's the only livin' family ya' got, o'l man."

( **~Sudden Parting-DIRGE OF CERBERUS FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

"I'm a Turk, though." Veld pointed out.

"That doesn't mean you don't have the right to be with your family and friends, sir." Arien pointed out.

"You've always stood by us, sir. This time we want to return the favour." Tseng informed him fondly, and the rest of the Turks nodded in agreement.

"Tseng...everyone..." Veld felt very emotional. They were willing to give him up for him to have the chance to be with his daughter, to find a way to save her life. Yet he knew, they were right. With a nod, he told his Second in Command, "All of you return to Midgar and inform the President of what has been discovered."

"Yes, sir." Tseng nodded, feeling deeply torn in his heart, but he knew it was the only way.

"From this day forward, I resign from the Turks, and from ShinRa Company." The Turk Leader declared. "Be sure Rufus knows that, for family reasons."

"Understood." Tseng nodded.

Veld nodded, about to take his leave, but paused as he gazed back at his Second in Command for the final time, "Tseng, the rest is up to you. The Turks are in your hands now. Take care of them, as their Leader."

"Yes sir..." The Wutaiian Turk nodded.

"And Reno."

"Sir?" Reno asked, his throat feeling all thick as he could feel tears sting his eyes. He knew what Veld was about to ask of him, and despite that he only had two years of being Third in Command, he just knew that this day had come. He didn't like it, but Veld's daughter was more important to the older man now.

"Stand by his side, as Second in Command." Veld requested.

"...You got it!" Reno replied, choaking up.

Veld began to walk away to join his daughter and the rest of Highground who were stunned by the man's choice to leave behind his Organization for Felicia's life.

"Sir!" Tseng called back, almost losing control of his emotions but still managed to hold it in. Veld paused for a moment, allowing the Wutaiian to continue for the final time, "Thank you for everything you've done for us up to now. I won't let you down. We'll work this out!"

"I know you will. Everyone...I'm so proud of you, and I am proud, to have worked with you. I hope we meet again someday." Veld replied, allowing a single tear slide down his cheek, before leaving with Shears, the exhausted Felicia and the stunned Highground.

Once Veld and Highground were out of sight, the Turks stood in silence, saddened for their now former leader's depature, but knew, it was for the best. For Felicia's sake.

"...Goodbye, sir. I...I hope we meet again someday too." Tseng whispered, as silent tears began to fell.

( **~End Sudden Parting~** )

* * *

 _ **July 26th [?]-Year-1994.**_

 _ **Realm of Darkness.**_

Even though she had no idea how long she'd been wandering in the Realm of Darkness, Aqua, the blue haired young woman who'd been unknowingly trapped here for six years, still held onto the hope she would find her way back to the Realm of Light. Her Wayfinder, the glass item she made herself along ago in blue, was her shining light.

As she wandered, she kept her mind onto that of her friends, ones that were missing, and others who were lost but never forgotten;

Terra, Ven, Young Queen Serenity/'Sailor Moon', Jason, Mickey, Grovyle, all of the people she made and made friends with in the worlds she visited, and Master Eraqus, and the three children, Kairi, Sora and Riku, everyone gave her the resolve and strength to push on.

Just then, Aqua paused in her steps as up ahead, a glimmer of light shone, and standing by the light on the ground, was...a young man, she realized. With dark hair, and an outfit she wasn't familiar with.

"Who...?" She muttered, before the light shone so bright that the young Keyblade Master had to shield her eyes as did the young man. However, what she didn't see was that he noticed that the light, a broken shard of a Materia, opened up some kind of portal and the young man, somehow realizing this was his way out, to find the one he loved, did not hesitate to leap in and managed to jump through before the portal closed up and the light faded.

By the time Aqua looked again, the young man and the light were gone. Looking around and trying to sense where he went, she realized that he simply vanished without a trace. Had she been hallucinating?

"What was that about?" She asked herself. She then shook her head, realizing that she was wasting time on trying to figure something out that she knew she would get no answers to.

With her resolve to try and find her way home, Aqua continued onward. Fully unaware that she had just missed out on her escape route.

* * *

 _ **July 26th [?]-Year-1994.**_

 _ **Room Where Nothing Gathers-World that Never Was.**_

( **~Organization XIII-KH2~** )

It was a secret meeting that no other members of the Organization would know. Xemnas and Xigbar made certain for that. Yet not long after they disposed of a useless young man whom they were keeping captured in the Deling City Ruins for four years, it would seem that they made a mistake on that.

"The reborn one of the Time-Cycle World has managed to escape from the Realm of Darkness." Xemnas informed.

"How the heck could that kiddo do that? There's no way he could've escaped the Realm of Darkness!" Xigbar protested. "He was only in the Realm of Darkness for a few hours and he already managed to escape on his own?"

"Not on his own." The Superior corrected. "I sense a shard of a power lost for thousands of years being the cause of his escape. A powerful shard of a Summon capable of eliminating all life to a single large world. Should it be fully formed, it will destroy the Realm of Light...and us."

The eye-patched Nobody gasped in shock. Could a summon from the world the Turks live in be able to do that? To not only wreck the Realm of Light, but also destroy the Organization and render their goals for Kingdom Hearts into nothing?

"Uh...shouldn't we do somethin' about that?" Xigbar asked.

"The Turks had destroyed it once before. I gather they will do so again, whether with or without the aid of the King. Like the Silver Crystal rendered into seven Rainbow Crystals and hidden into seven individuals on Earth, the power of the Summon is also separated, one of them being in the body of Veld's only daughter, which is draining away her energy." The Superior ensured him.

"So we just leave it up to the guys were still keeping an eye on?"

"Indeed."

Even though this sort of thing was uncomfortable, Xigbar allowed himself to trust Xemnas. After all, why fight against a monster capable in wrecking everything when they can leave it to the guys who, while still having no clue of their pasts, stopped it once?

( **~End Organization XIII~** )

* * *

 _With Highground leader Elfe revealed to be his daughter Felicia who survived an attack done by Cid Aulstyne ten years earlier, Veld resigns from the Turks and leaves his position, leaving Tseng to now lead the Organization, with Reno as his Second in Command._

 _Yet things haven't gone quite as smoothly in the next two years. Recieving threatening notes and calls in a few more encounters of Militas Ultra who would attack their loved ones and family, one by one, the Turks were forced to resign themselves to keep their families safe._

 _When it was left to only five, as Arien had decided to join Jake to protect his family as he had become like a brother to her, during a mission gone wrong, Legend sacrificed himself to allow Cissnei and Reno to continue the mission which resulted in finding Machina, Rem's close friend who had one of the shards connected to Felicia._

 _However, Militas Ultra had stolen it from them, but not without losing one of their more powerful weapons they controlled. In grief, Cissnei resigned to live in Gongaga._

 _Now all that's left is Tseng, Reno and Rude...but fortunately, they would be recieving a new member, of that of Rosalind's sister._

 _Yet..._

 _In that very same year, Genesis began to make his plans in making Zack Fair remember his past, and thus Zack's final adventure had just began._

* * *

 **A/N: This is now officially the final chapter of 2018. Next up, is "Episode Legend and Cissnei", which will further explain what is written in the epilogue summary of this chapter, and then after that is the year of "Kingdom Hearts: Crisis Core" and "Sailor Moon-Season 1" where the franchise of Sailor Moon Continuum offically began.**

 **So as a final goodbye to 2018, see you later in 2019, everyone! But don't worry, the story is not over yet! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	13. SE3: Episode Legend and Cissnei-P1

**Author's note: HAPPY NEW YEAR 2019! 2018 has come and gone and we begin a new year with many more unexpected things to happen!**

 **To start off, here's another new chapter!**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy Type-0, Sailor Moon or Pokemon. I do own Arien, though.**

* * *

Special Episode 3: Episode Legend and Cissnei-P1.

 _For the past months and two years had been a struggle for the Turks..._

 _Since Veld's departure, Militas Ultra made threats to each and everyone of the remaining members. But for those who had no living family left, they remained. Soon in the next year, only Tseng, Rude, Reno, Legend and Cissnei were left._

 _Veld and Highground had vanished as well._

 _During a mission towards the Gold Saucer Remains, Reno, Legend and Cissnei's helicopter was shot down and had become separated._

 _This is the mission that would end in Legend's ultimate sacrifice._

* * *

 _One year later...During the events of "The God, the King and the Hero-Wanna-Be"..._

 _ **May 4th [2:12 PM]-Year-1995.**_

 _ **Corel Region.**_

They hadn't seen it coming. One minute three of the five remaining Turks, being forced to be more careful now, were on their way to investigate a sudden appearance of a person that was spotted here the abandoned theme park of Gold Saucer which was planned to be rebuilt. The very next halfway on their journey, something hit him on the tail end of the helicopter that resulted in Legend, Cissnei and Reno to jump onto the ground 30 feet up and hoped for the best while the vessel crashed and exploded.

While they sustained minor injuries and a rough landing, the helicopter had crashed not too far from them and the impact of the explosion knocked them off the ground for a moment before they hit it again even harder, knocking the wind out of their lungs.

Legend was the only one conscious, but just barely. Panting and feeling like he'd been hit by his own explosives, the ragged Turk only managed to catch a glimpse of Cissnei who layed on the ground, unconscious or, Odin forbid, dead. He seriously hoped it was the former. She was so young, far too young to die. Turk or not. He'd known that she was an Orphan, and that made him have a bit of a soft spot on the kid. Not just Cissnei, but a couple of other Turks too.

Reno, Arien...both orphans themselves, but far damn a couple of the luckiest. Neither had lost their parents for that long before being recuited into the Turks, or in Arien's case, she'd been in the care of friendly people in Costa Del Sol. Cissnei grew up in the Orphanage, and raised by the Company to the point where she was made a member of the Turks when she'd only been twelve. She was a clever and very skilled young woman. She hardly knew about her parents, but she didn't let that loneiness get to her. In fact, Cissnei held a motherly nature in her and cared for the rest of the team.

As for Legend himself...he'd been a bit unlucky, but it was thanks to his skills he managed to make a living of himself, becoming an explosives expert and one of the most feared men in the world, earning himself the nickname 'The Grim Reaper of the Battlefield'. He'd lost his parents when he'd been a very young boy. Far younger than when Reno did since the redhead had been fifteen when his parents died. Legend made a promise himself since then, he would not let such tragedy like what happened to him happen again. He abandoned his birth name after that.

Struggling to stay awake, and unable to move to see if Reno was close by and alive, Legend weakly reached out for the female Turk. But the last of his strength left him, as his hand went limp and his world went black.

' _Cissnei..._ '

* * *

 _ **May 4th [4:08 PM]-Year-1995.**_

( **~Find your Way-Dissidia 012~** )

She didn't know how long she'd been knocked out. But as Cissnei began to awaken, her head throbbed and her body ached from the hard landings. Disorientated at first, the female Turk slowly opened her eyes and found that she was where she had landed on the dirt ground. Pushing herself up painfully, Cissnei made sure she wouldn't lose her balance and fall over again. Once standing up shakily, the young woman looked around as the sun was setting from the mountains close by in the surrounding Corel Desert.

As she did, she saw the wreckage of the shot down chopper, with flames exthinguishing themselves by now. But, to her great worry, there were no signs of her co workers.

"Reno? Legend?" She called out, and when she recieved no answer, she tried again, louder this time. The only sound she heard was her own voice echoing through out the desert. Realizing that she had been separated from them, Cissnei gazed down and quickly caught sight of something while she was unconscious.

Foot prints, of heavy boots no doubt. Along with tyre tracks as well. Coming and going. They were still fresh and thankfully the winds were far too gentle to be much of a problem for now. The young woman studied them and her eyes scanned on where the tracks were leading from and to. Unlike it was before years ago, the Deserts had lost most of it's sand and dimmed to reveal a thinner dirt ground, but it was still uncomfortably warm.

Realizing that one of her comrades or both had been kidnapped, yet that she was left here to die most likely, Cissnei pulled out her PHS to see if she can get in contact with anyone. To her dismay as she checked the signal bar...there was none. Made sense given she was in the middle of nowhere.

"Looks like I'll have to walk and rescue them." Cissnei thought to herself, gazing at the tracks leading to somewhere. ' _Reno, Legend...please be alright._ '

With that in mind, she set forth to find her missing/kidnapped fellow Turks.

* * *

 _ **May 4th [5:17 PM]-Year-1995.**_

 _ **Gold Saucer Wasteland.**_

Fighting random monsters that appeared in the area with her Rekka, Cissnei eventually found herself locating the very ruins of Gold Saucer, now known as the Gold Saucer Wasteland which looked a bit more like a prison now. Cage bars had been added over time it seemed, and, as she peered from the hill, it was occupied with quite a few armed men who surprisingly were not Militas Ultra, nor Highground. They looked more like...thugs that gotten lost and were now using this place as their base.

Either way, she would have to be careful in not getting the men's attention. Gazing her eyes at for a possible back entrance, Cissnei spotted a back door close by that would lead her inside of the abandoned theme park.

' _If I do this right, I might be able to infiltrate the base._ ' She thought to herself. She had to plan it carefully, though. Otherwise she would end up caught, if not killed. She just hoped that her allies were still alive. What would thugs want with the Turks?

Lowering herself into a crouch, she silently made her way down the hill, hiding behind the rocks and sand dunes, checking each time to make sure she hasn't been seen by the two guards standing at the front entrance. All they had though were a hand gun each, and they looked bored and tired. In fact, they looked like they were about to fall asleep at any second, but she wasn't going to take her chances. Hide and sneak, that was the first part of her sudden rescue mission.

Eventually, after a couple of close calls, Cissnei finally reached the corner where the back door was well out of sight of the two guards. Reaching into her pockets as she wondered why the thugs didn't even bother to steal her personal items, she found her lockpick before silently making work in pick-locking the door. Finally after a few minutes work, the door surrendered, and the young woman entered inside quietly, before sneaking her way down the halls that would lead to the inside of the huge abandoned park. ( **~End Find your Way~** )

* * *

 _ **May 4th [5:19 PM]-Year-1995.**_

 _ **Wasteland Prison.**_

"What would the Grim Reaper be doing with the Turks?" An unfamiliar voice spoke as Legend began to awaken from his unconsciousness.

' _Huh?...Who the hell is that?_ ' The Turk thought, beginning to awaken. He was sore and stiff, and, as his world began to return to him, he realized he was in a slumped sitting position. The ground felt cold and apparently made of metal. Another dazed thought occured to him. How did whoever it was that was speaking know who he used to be?

"Who cares?" Another scoffed. "We can make a bundle with all of the ShinRa crap he's got, and with him on our side with those explosives we can make a profit and tons of gil in a matter of a year!"

Well, that explained something at least. Not long after he passed out, he'd been kidnapped against his will. Though as he opened his eyes which he still had his sunglasses on, another thought came to him and he began to worry. What happened to Cissnei? Was she taken somewhere else? Was she killed? What about Reno? Where was that red haired kid?

"Hey, the dude's waking up!" The first voice cried out, and from the sounds of it, he was terrified. Figures. Legend blinked his eyes open and groaned, looking up to see two looking lousy thugs with a bit of a heavy build, but nothing he couldn't handle...if he had his bombs, of course. But that didn't mean he wasn't capable with hand to hand combat.

"W-what?" The second man stuttered, shocked.

Now fully awake, Legend smirked. "Talkin' about me, eh? I'm torn between being flattered and a teeny bit annoyed."

"H-how long were you awake?" The second thug questioned, trying to hide his fear, but was failing miserbly. Sheesh, these guys might have caught him off guard, but talk about a bunch of whimps.

The orange-haired Turk stood up slowly, wincing at his sore muscles and knew that if he didn't move he'd be feeling even worse given the crash landing her endured earlier. He approached the bars which had the two men stand on guard. "Ah, relax. Not much I can do while I'm stuck in here, but I got a question to ask; What'd you do to my fellow Turks?"

"Oh, you mean the little girl? We left her to rot in the desert. Pretty sure the monsters are havin' her for lunch by now." The first thug shrugged, relaxing a little and had said casually.

Legend's stomach dropped as his smirk twisted into that of a horrified but angry frown. They left Cissnei to die? Alone? Even though she was capable of taking care of herself, he couldn't help but fear that by the time she woke up, she was already being attacked and very likely killed by the locals of Corel Desert.

"And the redhead?" The Turk questioned.

"What redhead? There were only two of you guys." The second man asked, dumbfounded, adding with a bit a smirk, "Besides, who cares? You're the Grim Reaper of the Battlefield. Why waste your skills on the Turks when the boss can provide you a better position here?"

So Reno was absent...or, the worse case scenario...dead. Legend clutched his fists angrily. If these punks think he can just ditch the Turks and join them after leaving two of his comrades, both being orphans, for the dead, they had another thing coming.

( **~Trigger-FINAL FANTASY XV: EPISODE PROMPTO~** )

"...How 'bout..." He began, before growling and grabbing the two men by the shirts which they cried out in surprise by the sudden speed. He then pulled them back so hard that he purposely bashed their faces into the metal rusted bars of his prison which cracked their noses and hit their foreheads to the point that they were immediately out cold. Legend yanked the keys which were dangling on the belt of one of them and dropped the men who hit the ground, out cold.

"Put a cork in it, boys." Legend finished, making work in unlocking the lock of his prison. Now freed as it opened, the Turk pushed it open and, for good measure, shoved both unconscious men inside and then slammed the door shut, locking them in and keeping the keys for himself. But not before snatching their rifles and while they weren't his favorite weapons, they would have to make do if he wanted to find out where his own were and then find a way out of here.

As he made his way towards down the hallway, he heard yelling from around the corner and shadows approaching. Legend smirked. This suited him just fine. The moment three more thugs arounded the corner, they froze as the saw the Turk standing there with not one but two rifles in his hands and that he somehow managed to escape.

"Hello, boys." Legend chuckled, pulling the triggers of his temporary weapons and shot two dead single handedly as they both gasped in shock for a second before hitting the floor. The third looked horrified and then furious. The Thug yelled as he lunged to fire back, but the Turk was faster and ducked just in time before rolling over towards him and kicked the man to the ground. His opponent hit hard in a grunt before he fiddled with one of the rifles and shot the thug cleanly through the head to finish him off.

"Say it, don't spray it." Legend smirked, plucking and sheathing the third rifle and the ammo castings for good measure. It never hurt to have some back up. The Turk raced around the corner where more men were coming at him and he smirked. There were also crates for him to hide behind, but he wasn't worried. In fact, this was different kind of rhythm for him, but he really missed his bombs. Ducking behind one to avoid the rapid fire, Legend waited until he emerged and shot dead to others before moving quickly and hid behind another, repeating the process as more of the enemy thugs drop dead before they can even think of the next stragedy of the attack.

Moving along for a way out, Legend eventually found himself barging outside of a small made up basement and up into the main part of what he realized was the Gold Saucer Wasteland. Everyone looked worse than he thought, but hey, it wasn't his problem. His top priority at the moment was locating his weapons, find whoever appeared out of nowhere to finish up his assignment, maybe see if Cissnei and Reno are still alive and then head back home. At he hoped it was that simple.

"The Turk has escaped! Get 'im!" Another unfamiliar voice shouted from his left and he calmly turned to see more men approach, only two having rifles and the rest being fist fighters, given the lack of weapons.

"Heh. This is too easy." Legend grinned, dodge-rolling out of the way before he ended up shot himself, before firing back and easily taking out the two gunmen first who screamed and then fell dead. The Turk then kicked at the legs of another before standing up and punched and whacked the rest of the other six with the rifles, knocking them out cold as he went before running to move on with his mission.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cissnei was still sneaking into the place and locate one of her missing comrades when she heard shouting close by. Hiding around the corner, she saw that five thugs were about to rush over as they and soon she heard gun fire, which meant that a frenzy was happening at the moment.

"The Turk managed to escape! We have to take him out!" One of them was shouting.

"But...he's the Grim Reaper! If he managed to escape, we're no match for him!" The second protested in quivering fear.

' _Grim Reaper...that means Legend is here. I guess he managed to break himself out. Such as for him to make a ruckus._ ' Cissnei thought to herself, feeling a little less worried now. Though that would mean he was fighting without his bombs, so he must've knocked out the guards or something. She would have to ask him when she meets up with him.

"Well, at least one of us has to keep guard on the Turk's bombs and other stuff in here." The third pointed out, gesturing at the door behind him and his other four comrades.

So Legend's weapons and personal items were in that room? Cissnei supposed she can do something to retrieve them and give them back to Legend when she sees her fellow Turk. With that in mind, she carefully crept closer until she emerged and expertly tossed her Rekka right at the men who heard the whooshing sound and turned too late just as it sliced at their chests and throats as they gasped in shock and quick pain before falling onto the ground, dead. As Cissnei caught her weapon when it returned to her, she hurried to check the men's pockets until she found what she was looking for.

Fishing out the keys, she made quick work into unlocking the door which, if she remebered correctly, was once an office of the Battle Dome which all of the walls of the area had been ruined during a monster attack two years after Midgar had been destroyed. It had gotten worse when the War 2,998 years later broke out. Once it made the promised opening sound, Cissnei stepped inside and saw that the office was just like an interrogation room with a single broken desk, a couple of crates and, as she had hoped, Legend's bombs, PHS, wallet with all of his cards including his ID card and hand cuffs and keys.

It'll be a bit awkward to carry all of it, though. But Cissnei had no other choice.

* * *

Legend really wished he had his bombs right now. Re-clipping the rifles was time consuming and even though he made a head count that there weren't as many of the greedy thugs than there were with the endless horde of Militas Utlra soldiers, it was still a pain in the butt.

Plus this place was huge. It was easy to get lost if you didn't know your way around in this dump. On other hand, at least the more he followed the men around before killing them, the more Legend found that he was nearing the exit, and with the mumbles of 'If he makes it to the next section, he'll end up getting his weapons back!' he was on the right track in getting his stuff back.

"T-the Turk!" Another Thug exclaimed as he and three more men arrived from the wreckage of the Battle Dome. Legend rolled his eyes and like the other opponents despite not having any Materia or potions to heal himself, he wasn't backing down that easily. So as he dodged their attacks, he finished them off in what seemed like a matter of seconds.

"Come on and take it like men!" Legend scoffed even though they were already long gone before they can hear him say that. "Sheesh, these lousy crooks are such babies, the lotta 'em."

( **~End Trigger~** )

But as he was about to move on closer to his destination, Legend felt a painful jolt in his mind like a Lightning Spell hitting him, only in his brain. Grunting as he unconsciously dropped his weapons, the Turk grabbed hold of his head with both hands and shut his eyes tightly as ringing was heard in his ears and his vision going all blurry and fuzzy, that he was only vaguely aware of someone in black and brown approach him with a white ball or something.

' _Ugh! Wh-what the hell? What's with the inner...electric socket?_ ' Legend grunted. The next thing he knew, he was seeing...something extremely more familiar, almost as clear as day ever since before rejoining the Turks.

( **~AZ's Theme-POKEMON X AND Y~** )

 _Legend saw himself, looking a bit scorched, but still alive, but looking all solem and...tearful and upset. All around him were dead bodies of...his comrades and...an eight year old girl not too far from here whom he'd taken a liking to and wanting to care her to a place where she would've been adopted by loving parents. Now...now she was gone. He never felt so devastated in his life before. In the one hand he held his remote bomb. In the other...was the her single red shoe._

 _Hearing a gasp and grunt behind him, Legend turned to see...what the real Legend saw was Veld who, having just arrived to see what happened, looked a bit terrified of seeing him. The Turk Leader then narrowed his eyes and stood in a defense stand, taking out a gun to fight. Legend just stood there. He felt no need to fight. The fact that he and his boys were betrayed, and an innocent cute kid who had no family was gone._

 _So, he just dropped the weapon and stood there, awaiting his fate. Veld blinked when he saw this happen, confused._

 _"There's no reason to cry for a man who has no family…Because even if he were to die today, no one would mourn him." The Grim Reaper muttered, his voice betraying him and full of tears noticable._

 _Apparently he was spared, because Legend then saw himself in Turk uniform, with Veld and Tseng who at first made to attack him, but was told to stand down and that the Grim Reaper would be working for them. Then the orange-haired man was in a warehouse, setting his bombs everywhere while taking out the enemy which suited his rhythm before being approached by a familiar former team mate while on a mission to rescue an Arms Dealer of ShinRa._

 _However, the hostage is none other than the man who betrayed him and his boys years before despite changing his face and name, but his voice remained the same. Remembering his secret vow to kill the traitor when he had the chance and despite that he would be punished for his actions, Legend decided he didn't care what happened to him, as long as the old geezer payed for his betrayal. So Legend, having planted his bombs in the warehouse, left the man to die which resulted him to be put under house arrest in Costa Del Sol as punishment for leaving the man to die, but at the same time, reward for saving ShinRa's secrets._

 _Sometime later, Tseng had arrived under Veld's request for Legend to rejoin the Turks, but he declined, saying that he had no place within the Turks and that he wanted to stay in Costa Del Sol. Yet sometime later after that, Legend had learned that a group called AVALANCHE was attacking Junon, Veld out of commission with some guy named Heidegger taking his place which is causing more harm than good. Realizing that things were getting pretty bad, Legend decided to rejoin and solved the problem, before becoming a full-time Turk..._

 _Then other images that went from the Turks getting into trouble to...a more cleaner Midgar being on the urge of destruction by Meteor and all of them evacuating Midgar, and a lot of things after that...including Legend's current memories._

 _From his childhood to a situation much, much similar to that of what he just saw; meeting Veld who requested him to join, killing a traitor who turned out to be a guy who murdered innocent people all around him, being put under House Arrest in Kalm until he was called in Edge a year ago where he took out several of Militas Ultra men._

 _Then the memory of a couple of days after the attack._

 _"Excellent work, everyone." Veld spoke while in bed as all of the Turks, with the exception of Rosalind who was recovering still, assembled in his resting room. "I'm glad that you all made it out. Until I return to work, I'll be counting on you."_

 _"Yes, sir." Tseng nodded._

 _"One more thing, I requested an aid while things had gotten out of hand in Edge." The Turk Leader said, his eyes gazing at the door behind all of his Turks. "You may come in now."_

 _When Tseng, Reno, Rude, Cissnei and everyone else turned around, the Wutaiian's eyes widened as he instantly recognized the orange-haired man who strolled in casually._

 _"This is him. I asked him since my hands were tied in going to save Rosalind." Veld explained. "Especially when things started to look grim."_

 _"Good to see y'all doin' fine, ol' man." Legend greeted Veld with a smirk, before adding a bit sheepishly, "Well, 'cept for the losin' your right arm part. That really sucks."_

 _"It could have been a lot worse." Veld shook his head, even though it was still painful for the permament loss of his said right arm. "Yet it seems it wasn't our time to die after all."_

 _Legend chuckled, turning to Tseng and said, "Yeah… You wouldn't die so easily, now wouldya, Tseng?"_

 _Tseng looked a bit uncomfortable by the comment, before replying with a small smile, "You are far too kind."_

 _Reno and Rude both looked quite shocked as they shared a glance, while Legend just smirked._

 _Finally, a week afterwards, Legend was speaking to Reno and making him promise to take good care of Cissnei and Arien after learning that the three of them, like him, were orphans._

( **~End AZ's Theme~** )

"Legend! Are you alright?"

Blinking as the pain dulled, Legend blinked before looking up and saw that Cissnei was kneeling down beside him in concern.

"Cissnei?" Legend asked, surprised to see that she was still alive. He returned his thoughts to what he'd just seen for a brief moment and at first thought it was strange to see images that were weird and then his own memories, until he realized the meaning of Militas Ultra's words, in some weird kind of sense. ' _I see. So that's how it is. How the rebirth thing works though is beyond me._ '

He looked up at the younger Turk and chuckled in relief, "Glad to see you're still alive. I 'eard that you were dead."

"It'll take more than random monsters to defeat me." Cissnei giggled. "I was just surprised I was left behind with all of my items and weapons. So I came to find you and Reno, and brought your weapons and everything from the abandoned office." She shown him the large bag she put everything carefully in which Legend peered through.

"Heh, these losers are nothin' compared to Militas Ultra. Thanks, Ciss'." Legend smirked, standing up along with the female Turk, relieved that she was safe and sound while replacing everything stolen from him back where they belonged. "You seen Red yet?"

"No. I was on my own when I woke up." Cissnei replied, concerned. "I don't know where he is."

' _Huh. So he's out there somewhere. You'd better be alive, Red. I don't want ya to die 'fore me._ ' The older Turk thought to himself. He then shrugged and suggested, "Well, we ain't gonna find him if we just stand around with the thugs around. Let's get outta here."

Cissnei nodded in agreement, before the two Turks hurried away to where she came from before deciding to leave in style.

* * *

 _ **May 4th [6:12 PM]-Year-1995.**_

 _ **Corel Region.**_

Reno had been searching for both his missing fellow Turks and the mysterious person for hours now. He'd managed to commondeered a run down but still usable buggy to make travel around the Corel Desert far easier. There'd been some thug punks around the area, so he took them out and avoided the monsters as he went. He was worried about Cissnei and Legend, but he had to believe that they were alright. There were no where near the crash site and he lost track of the tracks which blew away when the winds picked up.

' _Where are you guys?_ ' Reno thought to himself. With so many Turks resigned, and even Katherine, Josh and few others missing in action before last year, they were short on man power. The redhead just hoped they wouldn't be losing anymore.

It wasn't until he caught sight of something up ahead on a hill nearby the old mining town of Corel. On the side of the hill was...a small cave of sorts, with a glow of red and orange and a small hint of smoke coming from it. Could it be his friends? Or someone just making camp? Or perhaps...the person they were looking for. Well, only one way to find out. He drove a bit closer until he pulled to a stop at the bottom on the path that was walkable, but far too narrow for the car.

The redhead Second in Command got out and began to carefully make his way towards the campsite, his hand secretly going for his EMR. It never hurt to be careful. But as he reached it and slowed his pace to make sure, there sat a, shockingly, familiar young man with black hair that went down to his shoulders, dressed in a black shirt and jeans and boots, waering a cape around him, sitting on the ground in front of the campfire he'd made.

He'd seen him before. At least a photo of him, as a flashback came into Reno's mind.

 _"I wish Machina was here...he protected me as much as I can remember but...he disappeared a month ago."_

 _"What happened to him? If you don't mind me asking." Rosalind said. Apparently this 'Machina' person disappeared before Militas Ultra's sudden attack and she suddenly had a feeling that along the way somewhere, he'd been attacked and/or captured._

 _"Strange men...in black coats took him...in a strange black hole." Rem answered, breathing slowly to calm her nerves, even though tears were starting to become visible in her eyes. "I never saw him again."_

( **~Machina and Rem-FINAL FANTASY TYPE 0~** )

' _Machina?_ ' Reno thought, shocked and surprised. What was Rem's boyfriend doing here all this time? Was the kid the one who suddenly appeared all of the sudden? How did he escape from those weirdos in the black coats?

Well, at least this is one less worry out of the way now that he'd found the kid. Rem would be very relieved to see Machina again. Reno sighed, lowering his hand before stepping inside, speaking to get the guy's attention, "Uh, hey."

Startled from his thoughts, Machina glanced up and seeing the Turk made him frown suspiciously. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"Whoa, easy there, kiddo. I'm not here to give ya' trouble or anything." Reno held up his hands in surrender. "Name's Reno, Second in Command of the Turks. Are you...Machina by any chance?"

"So what if I am? What do the Turks want with me?" The younger man hissed darkly.

' _Those morons the coat must've made him hostile to other Organizations. Can't blame the kid._ ' Reno thought to himself, before answering aloud, "To find you and take you back home to New Banora. I'm under orders to find someone who suddenly appeared outta nowhere around here. Actually, we've been lookin' for you for five years. Your friend Rem was worried about ya'."

"Rem?" Machina gasped at the name, standing up immediately. "Where is she? Is she alright?"

"She's okay at home. Ya' know, where you guys live. Don't worry. Said that you were kidnapped by the weird guys in the black coats." Reno explained, and the younger man looked a bit relieved, before the redhead asked, "Which reminds me. How did you manage to get away from them? Given how they can teleport without Materia and other stuff, they can't be human."

Machina looked a bit uncomfortable at first, before answering. "They're not. They...don't have any hearts. I don't understand how it's possible, but...they say they are a group of Nobodies; beings without hearts. They wanted to turn me into a Heartless and create my own Nobody."

"A Heartless? I thought they were a completely different thing, given that fat guy Pete mentioned three years ago." Reno asked in disbelief, "And...whaddya mean by those guys having no hearts?"

"Like I said, I don't understand it. But I heard that when a person is turned into a Heartless, a Nobody is created. Most looking like white monsters, and others...those who had such strong Hearts would be able to take form of people and speak like people." Machina explained, which had Reno gasp in shock. "They tried for years, until recently they just gave up and sent me into a dark world with no escape."

Reno felt dizzy with this new information. "Not sure if I believe all that. How'd you get here from this 'dark world'?"

"I think this piece of Materia helped me." Machina answered, digging into his pockets and pulled out what looked like a broken shard of a Materia, one that looked...extremely familiar to Reno. "It was glowing in light, and then it...opened up a door of Light. I jumped in to follow it, and then I...found myself here for the last couple of days. I've been here since then...with...unbearable but strong memories."

"Let me guess. Militas Ultra got to you too, huh?" Reno groaned. Of course Militas Ultra had to go up against people in Banora.

"Militas Ultra?"

"Yeah. The guys who attacked Banora five years ago and had been causin' problems since eleven years ago to my old boss before he resigned last year to help his kid. They've been ranting on about a lot stuff and hurtin' many innocent people. But mainly to get to ShinRa and the Turks for some reason. And...we've been having weird things happen in our heads too." Reno explained.

He then sighed and looked out into the open once more, admitting, "Actually, I came here with two co-workers, but we got attacked in our chopper, crash landed and I got no idea where they are right now."

( **~End Machina and Rem~** )

But as he said that, Reno caught glimpse of something down below. At first it was hard to make it out, but as the figure or something was getting closer, he could see the tail sign of...two people on some kind of motor sand bike heading towards where he and Machina were. Both of them waving as though trying to get his attention, and then his eyes widened as he realized who they were.

"Reno! Over here!" Cissnei was calling as she was holding onto Legend with one arm while waving with her other. Legend was grinning like a lunatic as he drove the vehicle.

"Cissnei! Legend!" Reno called back, telling Machine to wait in the cave before racing down to meet up with his fellow Turks. The redhead reached them by the time they stopped and hopped off the sand mobile, and the first thing he did was scoop up Cissnei and hugging her while spinning and then set her back down but still held her in his embrace in relief.

"Reno, I'm fine." Cissnei giggled, but she did allow herself to hug the redhead back, just as relieved as her friend was. While she did find him childish and not afraid to speak on what he thought even though he'd always been careful, she also found him to be sweet, kind, occasionally funny and sometimes charming.

"Glad to see ya', Red." Legend chuckled as he approached, playfully ruffling Reno's hair.

"Same here, Legend. Where'd you both been?" Reno replied as he gazed at the older man while he and Cissnei released each other.

Legend just shrugged, "Ah, ya' know. Some punk thugs raided me, took me to their base, I escape and knock them into hell, Cissnei finds me and my things and we stole the handy mobile here and drove off in style."

The Second in Command chuckled, "Definitely your style."

"What can I say? I've got rhythm." Legend grinned.

Reno and Cissnei both smiled, before the former quickly remembered that they weren't alone and turned to where Machina was waiting and said, "Well, all things considered, mission accomplished. I found the kid who appeared outta nowhere and, well...what he said is a very strange story."

Cissnei and Legend both shared a glance before gazing up at where Machina was waiting and watching.

"In the meantime though, we should make camp for the night. It's too dark to go anywhere else and too risky to even try." Reno added.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Legend shrugged while Cissnei nodded in agreement.

The Turks then went up to rejoin Machina who agreed, with some reluctance, that it was best to make camp for the night. Yet neither of them knew that things were only about to get worse.

 _TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE LEGEND AND CISSNEI-P2._

* * *

 **A/N: I had to break this Special Episode up into two parts after realizing how long it was going to be. Hopefully I'll be able to put up part 2 tomorrow. If not then sorry for the wait.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	14. SE3: Episode Legend and Cissnei-P2

**Author's note: Here's part two, as promised! Warning, be sure to bring tissues because...well, you'll find out. The fight scenes here will be less than before, so sorry about that.**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy Type-0, Sailor Moon or Pokemon. I do own Arien, though.**

* * *

Special Episode 3: Episode Legend and Cissnei-P2.

 _Where the previous part left off..._

 _ **May 4th [8:15 PM]-Year-1995.**_

 _ **Corel Region.**_

Couple hours later, the Turks settled down with Machina who explained on what happened to him for the past five years and while Reno, Legend and Cissnei were skeptical on the claims about 'Heartless' being connected with the 'Nobodies', they did remember that the mysterious people in the black Coats could disappear and reappear in those dark things they summoned. But as Machina mentioned his memories of being in some kind of group of people who died in a War and only he and Rem were the survivors of the group, it made them a bit uneasy given the 'memories' they had been seeing for a long time.

Legend though, sighed. What he saw back in the Gold Saucer Wasteland gave him a pause. He had no idea how it was possible but...for some reason, he couldn't shake it off as something as fake. Especially when he had real flash backs as well. Veld, Tseng, everyone in the Turks...Even though he knew he was possibly going crazy and Militas Ultra are still a bunch of nutcases, the Materia that Machina was holding was extremely familiar...

Extremely dangerous.

He turned his gaze to Cissnei who was gazing up at the full moon that was giving off the brillant white light in the sky, being the single light in the darkness of night.

Cissnei in the meantime was left to her own thought. She was relieved that Reno and Legend were alright, and she had heard about Rem from Rosalind and Reno himself, that the poor girl had been left behind, and the person most important to her, Machina, always protected her. It had been heart-breaking that Machina hadn't been found for years and was declared dead. Now the female Turk felt guilty for some reason, feeling like she'd been keeping a secret to hide the truth when in reality, Machina had been alive all this time and no one knew it until now.

There was going to be severe apologies for having given up on the search and just assumed that the worst as happened. Not to mention that the Materia in the young man's hands...she felt she'd seen it before.

Just then, she felt a jolt in her mind, and as Cissnei's eyes widened, she shut them as she tried to dull the pain, but for some reason, her Heart was telling her to calm down even though the flash of light she was about to see...would be heart-breaking.

( **~Sorrow*Ventus's Theme-KH:BBS*~** )

 _Cissnei saw herself, her sixteen year old self, in what appeared to be a more populated Midgar, under siege of rouge robots and mysterious men in helmets that were not Highground or Militas Ultra. She had fought two off on her own, and not too far from her were Reno, Rude, Tseng and, for some reason, a very familiar young man with spiky black hair, blue eyes and a SOLDIER 1st Class Uniform._

 _The young man, looking about seventeen, gazed between the three other Turks as Reno and Rude ran off to the flight of stairs under orders from Tseng._

 _"So now the Turks are the new important icon or something instead of us?" The young SOLDIER asked Tseng._

 _"SOLDIER's had number of problems." Cissnei heard herself say as she approached the young man who, she had to admit, was quite cute up close._

 _"Manpower shortage." He replied, then did a near double-take as he realised who he was talking to. "Wait a minute. You're a Turk too?" he asked, surprised._

 _Cissnei smiled and nodded, before she introduced herself, "My name's Cissnei."_

 _"I'm Zack. Nice to meetcha." The young SOLDIER, Zack, replied back, smiling now himself._

 _"Zack," Tseng firmly interrupted, crossing his arms, "Don't you have an assignment?" which Zack flustered a bit, while Cissnei silently giggled behind her left hand._

 _The young SOLDIER shrugged, saying, "Same as your assignment. Do you need help?"_

 _"I appreciate the offer, however-"_

 _"Oh, how generous." Cissnei cuts Tseng off, and begins to walk off, causing the two men to watch her go, while she said, "Well, sir, Zack, I better go." and with a wink, she ran off._

 _Cissnei then saw another image where Zack saved her from a man in a red coat and a single black wing, which, given her real memory from Freya, it was the same person she encountered in Cosmos Canyon, but apparently not the real one. Zack had easily killed him almost single handedly._

 _She approached the dead body, marveling at the wing as she bend down for a closer look, admitting to Zack, "When I was a little girl, I've always wanted to have Wings. You know, like an Angel."_

 _Zack looked away, unable to meet her gaze as she stood up, while he said somberly, as though saddened by a truth. "If people had Wings, they'd be monsters."_

 _"Wings symbolize freedom for those who have none." Cissnei pointed out, "They don't symbolize monsters."_

 _It seemed to cheer Zack up a little as he turned to her with a small smile._

 _Then Cissnei saw more images, seemingly on both Zack and the Turks. Being on guard for Zack who had just lost his mentor by his hands, recieving the large Sword given by the late man whom was named Angeal, the Turks facing enemies whom, to her shock, were Elfe and Shears who were the leaders of this 'AVALANCHE', but like back in Nibelhiem a year ago, Veld discovered Elfe is his daughter Felicia and then left, yet for some reason Rufus was not President, but his father, a bit of a different looking man to what she remembered, ordered his execution._

 _Then Cissnei saw that years had passed, she herself was near Nibelhiem again, and found herself at the beach with a slightly older Zack who redid his hair, and that he and a young man, about the same age as her, with spiky blond hair but wearing a SOLDIER 1st Class outfit and who was slumped against the wall, was unconscious. That both men were subjects to an experiment._

 _But as Cissnei saw the younger man, her heart ached. Seeing how bad the other man was, she knew...she didn't want either of them to suffer. It was against orders and the Turks were in big trouble enough as it is, but at the moment she didn't care. She reported and lied that she lost the targets before giving Zack the keys to a motorcycle, telling him to get away safely before she returned to the Manor and found Veld there, who was looking for a Materia to cure Felica._

 _Unfortunately, not only did the enemy attack, but the ShinRa army caught wind of her helping him, and that even after Cissnei met with Zack again in Gongaga, the Turks were now even tight lipped in becoming fugitives themselves._

 _Lastly, Cissnei was about to leave in a Helicoptor for a final attempt to bring Zack and his friend back._

 _"Cissnei!" Tseng's voice called, and as she turned, the Turk Leader approached, informing her, "The Army is mobilizing. Find the Targets before they do."_

 _"Yes, sir." Cissnei replied. "The Army will not wait."_

 _"I want them alive. You hear me?" Tseng added firmly which made Cissnei stop again. Her heart ached, remembering that Tseng had been Zack's friend as well. "You're going to save Zack's life."_

 _"Understood." Cissnei said, facing her superior once more while holding back some of her hair that blew in the wind by the repellers. She then muttered to herself about Zack, trying to hold back tears that began to form. "I haven't even told him...my real name."_

( **~End Sorrow*Ventus' Theme*~** )

Cissnei blinked as the images faded, realizing that she had just seen...what everyone else had been suffering for the past five years. But, while she was trying to tell herself that it was more of Militas Ultra's tricks, she was beginning to realize it was no longer the case. She knew who Zack was...As she did blink, though, she unconsciously let loose tears that gently fell.

' _...Zack._ ' She thought to herself, yet confused on why she was crying...for someone she didn't even know. Or maybe she did. She had no idea.

"You alright?"

Hearing Legend's voice, Cissnei looked up to see the older Turk sitting next to her. He must've come without her even realizing it.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." The young woman replied, wiping away her tears and feeling embarrassed and ashamed with herself. She then realized that both Reno and Machina were gazing at her to with concerned and puzzled expressions.

Deciding to forgo in saying what she wanted to truly say, instead she turned her gaze to the Materia which Reno was now holding after asking Machina if he could get a closer look, and, seeing the resemblence of it from what she just saw with Veld...she suddenly realized, given what happend to Felica a year ago, made sense.

"Don't lose that Materia." She spoke up.

"Huh? What're you talkin' about?" Reno asked.

"I don't know why, but...I saw Veld with a piece of that Materia just now...I think that may be a key to cure Felicia." The female Turk answered.

* * *

Another few hours later after Cissnei explained that she thinks that Materia is a piece of a Support Materia, much like what is in Felicia's skin, Reno and Legend both agreed to keep it safe as they began to worry that it was dangerous and should be kept out of Militas Ultra's hands. Not long after that, they decided to try and get some sleep, though Reno volunteered to keep the first watch, and Legend, to his surprise, would take over in a few hours.

Then again, despite the older man's reputation of being fearsome and the Grim Reaper, the redhead knew differently. Because it was a week after Legend was recuited that Reno had seen a different true side of him. One that he'd requested the redhead to keep Cissnei and Arien safe should anything happen to Legend himself. Since then, Reno had felt a big respect for the former Grim Reaper and he understood that day why Veld offered him to join the Turks.

While Reno had been sure to take Arien and Jake to Costa Del Sol himself for their safety, he hadn't felt like he'd done a good job as Second in Command. Not with Militas Ultra having threatened the other Turks into resigning.

( **~AZ's Theme-POKEMON X AND Y~** )

Still, as the redhead gazed at Cissnei, he blinked in surprise that Legend had took off his suit jacket and drapped it over the female Turk as a make-shift blanket. Seeing this made the redhead smile. The older man really did care about other orphans, and he did have a soft spot for Cissnei.

Legend in the meantime, gently held Cissnei in his arms while she slept. She was a good kid, even though made him think about what he saw earlier. About the little orphaned girl who died and all that was left of her was a shoe. For some reason, he remembered what Tseng had said in that weird vision.

 _"Hey, Tseng?" Legend asked, standing on the beach with the said Wutaiian who had been lost in his thoughts. "What's the matter?"_

 _"...I don't know." Tseng shook his head, with a sombered expression, before admitting, "But...if any of my close friends had been betrayed and murdered, if the casualties of lives lost included a young orphaned girl, people who had been precious to me...I might have done the same thing you did."_

 _The older man was surprised. That sounded like what he just did a couple of years ago. But to hear it from Tseng...it was unusual for the usually tight-up younger man to say that._

 _"Ya' say some weird stuff sometimes." Legend remarked, shaking his head._

' _But that ain't farfected, though._ ' Legend thought to himself. Yes things are completely different to the visions but...at the same time, he wasn't going to deny that both situations were very similar and exactly the same too. Gazing down at Cissnei again, he mentally nodded to himself.

He was going to keep her safe and alive, and everyone else in the Turks too. There wasn't going to be a repeat of what he went through. If it was the last thing he ever did. ( **~End AZ's Theme~** )

* * *

 _ **May 5th [8:05 AM]-Year-1995.**_

The next morning, the Turks and Machina were making preparations for the long drive towards Gongaga which wasn't that four. Only a couple of hours of driving. Plus it was the only place that had a decent signal.

"Are you sure the other Turks will come and pick us up?" Machina questioned a bit suspiciously. Even though the three people with him had been honest, he still felt edgy being around them.

"Well, yeah. How else can we get ya' back to Banora and us back to Edge?" Reno pointed out with a shrug.

"As soon as get there, we should also inform Tseng of the Materia, and if I'm right, we can find Veld and Highground and use it to cure Felicia." Cissnei reminded.

"You sure that's what it's actually called? Not that I don't believe ya' or anythin', but something about that Materia just stinks. I got a bad feeling about it." Reno replied, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Well, how else do ya' explain it?" Legend shrugged. "I know Militas Utlra say all kinds of crap, but...while I'm with ya about it bein' dangerous, Red, I'm with Cissnei in curin' ol' man's kid at the same time."

They were right, of course. But there was something that didn't sit right. Well, no use in figuring it out if they didn't get going. But just as Reno was about to speak again, the winds began to pick up and by the time the Turks and Machina turned to see what was going on as they heard repellers, they saw three helicopters with Militas Ultra's name written all over it as several soldiers emerged via bungee cord-like devices and dropped down, weapons in hand.

( **~Battle Chase-FINAL FANTASY TYPE 0~** )

"Militas Ultra!" Cissnei exclaimed, quickly drawing out her Rekka while Reno pulled out his EMR and with a flick of his wrist extended it, Legend held several bombs in place, both timed and remote. Even Machina pulled out very unusual spiral double swords from his belt, ready to fight.

"Always have to go and interrupt, don't they?" Reno grumbled to himself in irritation.

Cissnei tossed her Rekka at five Militas Ultra men before catching it when it returned her, before leaping and jumping back to avoid the gunfire and swords coming at her and when she got up close to more, she slashed at them with her weapon in a deadly strike before they even knew what came at time. She spun and avoided more shots and then tossed her weapon again, taking out more of the enemies.

Legend tossed several remote controlled small bombs at fifteen Militas Ultra before pushing the trigger which resulted in several explosions that killed the enemy soldiers almost instantly. He then rushed over and plucked one of the discarded high class machine guns before opening fire at several more which took them out before leaping out of the way to avoid getting shot himself. Once he was close enough, however, he bashed each in the faces much to their shock and then, while aware that he was running out and needed to get more in the near future, tossed another remote bomb before triggering it at another group of the bad guys who were killed in the explosion almost instantly.

Reno and Machina both teamed up against the enemies themselves, slashing and whacking at the enemies. While Reno zapped the living hell out the four he was facing, Machina spun and slashed and stabbed another three which was impressive.

But as they were getting somewhere, the ground shook violently which almost made them lose their balance. As the four of them looked, the Turks and Machina saw, to their absolute horror and shock, something began to emerge as smoke began to form from down the road to Gongaga. Unfortunately, this distracted them along enough for the soldiers to open fire again, one of them having a bazooka. The group quickly turned and dodged out of the way. But Cissnei was in the opening firing range as bazooka exploded on the ground as it was fired, spreading the four of them all over the ground as they screamed before hitting the ground hard.

During this, the Support Materia flew out of Reno's pockets and landed near the enemy's feet. One of the Militas Ultra picked it and examined it before nodding to his men.

"We've got what we wanted. Finish them while I take these back. Return to report." One of the Op Militas Ultra soldiers ordered, turning and raced back to one of the helicopters with two men. Reno, Legend and Machina looked up and, seeing what had happened, realized too late that the enemy was after what they found, and now had stolen it.

"Damn it! The Materia!" Legend grunted angrily, just as one of the choppers left, leaving two behind and only three Militas Ultra soldiers left, but with only one shot to kill them, as they decided to board one of the choppers to finish them off. He and Reno then noticed that one of the soldiers were aiming at Cissnei and they and Machina who also noticed gasped in horror.

( **~End Battle Chase~** )

As Cissnei slowly pushed herself up, she gasped before glaring at one of the enemies who was about to shoot her with the last shot he had in his machine rifle. She couldn't move without being shocked, and even if she did, she was good as dead.

"Cissnei, NO!" Reno exclaimed in horror, ignoring the pain and raced over before shielding her just as the enemy opened fire. He shut his eyes and braced himself while using himself as a human shield for his friend. But he didn't feel the pain on him or the shot. Instead, the scream came not from him or Cissnei or Machina, but...

"LEGEND!" Cissnei screamed out in horror, and Reno opened his eyes and looked behind him and gasped in horror that Legend stood there, a shot in his stomach where it began to bleed freely. The older Turk grunted before falling onto one knee, and held his wound in one hand, panting and grunting in agony. The two other Turks stood and went over to their wounded comrade.

Machina also approached, horrified at the older man's sacrifice.

( **~Machina and Rem-FINAL FANTASY TYPE 0~** )

"Legend! You're going to be alright...!" Cissnei exclaimed, gently holding the older man upright. Yet the deep wound was telling her that Legend wasn't going to be alright. Her heart ached. Failing to hold back a sob, she sniffled, "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

"Nah...just a...*tch* scrape." Legend panted, weakly grinning at her.

"Why the hell did you do that!? I was already-" Reno was cut off when Legend held up a hand to get him to stop, despite that the redhead was devastated himself.

The former Grim Reaper shook his head, saying, "'Cause I ain't lettin' ya's die before me...Made that promise to myself long time ago."

"Still...why?" Cissnei asked, hugging the older man and uncharacteristically cried on his shoulder.

"...Couldn't save an orphaned girl the day I lost my boys. Didn't want that happenin' again. Especially to ya', Ciss'." The orange-haired man admitted. "There's no reason to cry for a man who has no family…Because even if he were to die today, no one would mourn him."

"I would..." Cissnei sobbed, looking tearfully at him.

Reno nodded in agreement, adding as he was starting to cry himself. "So would the rest of us in the Turks. We're not-we're not just a group of co-workers! We're friends and family...you're part of the family, man!"

During this time, the remaining Militas Ultra decided to leave behind one chopper and use one to kill the Turks and Machina since only one of them could fly. Machina took notice and grunted, "Get back here!"

The Turks took notice, and, seeing them beginning to retreat, Legend hissed, before slowly standing up and winced in pain, pushing both Cissnei and Reno aside as he knew, as much as it pained him to do this, there was only one thing to do to save them and the other kid. If he had to die today, then fine. As long as Cissnei, Reno, and Arien were safe, that's good enough for him. He had faith in the remaining Turks to get that Materia back and finally put an end to Militas Ultra's crap.

"You guys get goin'. I'll see to these punks." Legend told them, telling himself to hold on to do at least this. He hurried over to the Helicopter, much to Reno and Cissnei's shock and horror.

"What? What are you-!?" Machina cried out, before realizing what Legend was about to do; He was going to sacrifice himself.

"Legend!" Cissnei cried out, as she and Reno were about to run to stop Legend from doing anything stupid, like getting himself killed. "Come back!" She screamed.

By the time Militas Ultra stepped inside quickly, Legend had pulled out another bomb, secretly tossed it inside before it was closed shut. He held onto the side of the chopper, then tossed both his remote and the last remaining bomb to the Turks. Reno, in panic, caught the remote and bomb, freezing as he was afraid it would go off if he so much as moved. Cissnei froze in her steps just as the chopper began to take off.

"Just let me do this! I know what I'm doin', because...because I'm a Turk! And I damn well am gonna die as one!" Legend shouted through the loud repellers, almost falling off but held on tightly. "Reno! Get Cissnei and that kid outta here!"

"You're insane! Legend, get outta there now! That's an order!" Reno screamed out. He couldn't let Legend die. He couldn't!

Inside the helicopter, the pilot was struggling with the controls as he tried to push the button to fire the shots, but to his frustration, it was stuck. "Damn it! Why did this thing have to be jammed now of all times!?" He shouted.

"SIR! There's a bomb in here, and the door's jammed too!" One of the other Militas Ultra soldiers exclaimed in fear and panic as he and the other remaining one, also seeing this, tried to open the door to make an emergancy exit, but it took was stuck. That, and with Legend hanging on outside, it was no use.

Realizing that they picked a dodgy chopper, the Militas Ultra screamed in pure horror and, realizing they had no other optains, and with the chances of crashing into another chopper out of question to avoid in making things worse despite no matter what they did, the three soldiers were as good as dead, the pilot desperately reared it to the side and took off further away, frustrated and terrified that they failed to kill the Turks.

' _Well...at least our superiors got the Materia._ ' He thought somberly to himself.

As the chopper took off, Legend held on tightly and ignored Reno's command to jump. He was shot anyway, so what's the point? Feeling it leave the area behind, Legend shouted down to the redhead, "Ya' make sure Cissnei is safe! Take care of her, will ya?"

Finally realizing that Legend had made up his mind, and, unconsciously handing Machina the doomed Turk's items while the younger man froze, Reno took hold of Cissnei who attempted to try and futilessly save the older man, and could only nod at Legend's final request, tears falling freely.

"Cissnei!" Legend called out for the final time, and seeing her cry made him unconsciously shed tears of his own. "...Do me a favor and stay alive, 'kay? And for Ifrit's sake, don't blame yourself."

Cissnei by then stopped struggling in Reno's arms and, seeing that this was it, could only nod tearfully, unable to speak.

"...Tell Tseng and ol' man that it's been great knowin' them!" Legend spoke one last time as he and the helicopter vanished from a good distance, and closed his eyes with a smile... ( **~End Machina and Rem~** )

Just as he pulled out another remote and pushed the button, triggering the reaction as his bomb inside the helicopter exploded, creating a massive ball of fire in the air and engulfing both the Turk and the three Militas Ultra inside. The firey remains began to descend towards the ground and crashed into the sand, the explosion becoming bigger until it stopped, fire scattered on the sand in a safe distance and black thick smoke rising into the air.

The two remaining Turks and Machina stood there in horror and heartbreak, as they knew...no one survived in that explosion. Not even the Grim Reaper of the Battlefield, who, after years of surviving because of his skills, had taken his own life and that of the enemy to give his comrades a chance to survive. He had passed on as a heroic Legendary Turk.

Cissnei felt so terrible, so guilty. If only she had moved, then neither Reno or Legend would've risked their lives for her. Now Legend was gone, because he'd chosen to save her live by sacrificing his own. Unable to hold back any longer, she buried her face in Reno's chest and cried, her tears damping his shirt. Reno, with tears falling of his own, could only embrace the female Turk in his arms, letting her cry while trying not to cry himself. He had to be strong, for his friends' sake. He could remember Legend's request a year ago, in a week after the older man fully joined the Turks.

 _Flash-Back:_

( **~AZ's Theme-POKEMON X AND Y~** )

 _"Rise'n'Shine, Sleeping Beauty."_

 _Reno moaned in his sleep as he was being awoken. He'd been so comfortable despite the hard concrete he's currently laying on ontop of the roof of the ShinRa buliding. As he blinked his tortoise blue eyes open however, he was instantly awake when he saw it was Legend who woke him up._

 _"Whoa!" The redhead jolted upward, sitting as he asked in surprise and a bit of fright, "Where'd you come from?"_

 _"Ya' sleep like that in the open, and you're bound to get yourself killed, kid. General rule of reality." Legend smirked, taking a seat next to the slightly still nervous younger Turk who was now one of his superiors. "Hey, relax, Red. I ain't gonna bite."_

 _Reno chuckled nervously, "Kinda hard to with all the whack that's been goin' on for the last past four years. I just came up here for some fresh air."_

 _"This high, huh?" Legend asked, curiously while taking a drag, enjoying the nicotine._

 _"...It's one of my favorite pass times since I was a kid." The redhead admitted, shrugging. "Mom always thought I was crazy, but Dad used to take me up his building at work even on weekends before I joined the Turks."_

 _"Ya' sure pretty skilled to have been promoted all the way the Third that fast." The older man remarked, impressed._

 _"I've been a Turk since I was fifteen...and since everybody else knows by now, it's best that you know too; My parents died in that year, and it was a short time later that...that Tseng found me and took me in...and the rest is history." Reno explained, a little sadly as the memories of his parents' death came back to him._

 _Legend paused, and his smile faded to that of...sadness and sympathy, something that surprised Reno._

 _"...You're a orphan, then."_

 _"Yeah. Not just me in the team, though. Cissnei and Arien are both in that catagory too. But yeah, the only family I got now is the Turks and...that's more than enough to keep me goin'." Reno shrugged in sadness. "Without them, I'd be lost by now. I wanna repay my dept for everything they've done for me."_

 _"...Pretty damn lucky, you three." Legend muttered, smiling a little. "Ya' managed to find a new home and a new family in a short record."_

 _"...Whaddya mean?" The redhead asked, a bit puzzled._

 _Legend shrugged, "Ah, hell. I might'a well say it; lost my folks when I was a lot younger than you were, and I had to take care of myself for years. Then, well...ha ha, you know the rest, I reckon."_

 _The younger man gasped. He hadn't realized._

 _"...Sorry." Reno muttered._

 _"For what? You weren't even born yet when that happened. 'Sides, I turned out okay, all things considerin'." Legend chuckled. He sombered up a bit and turned to Reno with a serious expression, "Hey, Red. Do me a favor, will ya?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"If anythin' happened to me, ya' make sure Cissnei and Arien are safe. That goes for everybody else too. I mean, c'mon, you're one of top three bosses of the Turks, kiddo. That's your job."_

 _Reno thought about it, and then nodded. "Yeah. You got it."_

 _Legend laughed, and playfully ruffled Reno's hair, much to the redhead's chargin but he just let the older man do it. The former then stood up and began to head back inside, while saying, "For what it's worth...you be sure to take good care of Tseng too. May not be offical, but hey, that guy and ol' man Veld practically adopted you."_

 _While blinking in confusion and surprise, Reno realized that Legend was, in comman sense, was right. "Like I'm gonna give up on them?"_

 _"Now you're talkin'." Legend smiled, heading inside._

End of Flash-Back:

"...He asked me to keep you and Arien safe." Reno whispered, as Cissnei's sob reduced to upset sniffles. But he knew that she was still mourning. He was mourning too, but he couldn't let the fallen Turk down. "He said that...if anything happened to him, I'd make sure you were both okay."

Cissnei slowly looked up at the redhead, her face damp with her tears. Legend asked Reno...to keep her safe? And Arien too? She had heard that like Arien, Reno and herself, Legend was an orphan, but she hadn't known that he'd have a protective streak when it came to other orphans...Unless.

 _"...Couldn't save an orphaned girl the day I lost my boys. Didn't want that happenin' again. Especially to ya', Ciss'."_

It was because he wanted to atone for that failure. The female Turk wasn't certain when it happened, but she felt...that it did happen long ago.

"I think it's because...in his way, he loved you." Reno added, sighing shakily. "I'm sorry. I should've stopped him."

"...It's my fault. Legend died because of me." Cissnei pointed out, hugging the red haired man for much needed comfort. Her faith was shaken. How can she move on when someone who had loved her like...a father, had given up his life for her to live? ( **~End AZ's Theme~** )

"...I'm sorry, too." Machina spoke up in sympathy, causing the two Turks to gaze at the young man who, while not knowing them well, knew what it was like to have someone you cared about taken away from you, or that you lost someone who gave up their life to save your own.

( **~Under Bevelle-FINAL FANTASY X-2~** )

The Turks said nothing. Just then the rumble grow stronger as the trio cried our in alarm before turning to see that they briefly forgot about whatever it was on the other side. Their eyes widened as emerging from the ground, was an huge mechanical castle like thing that stomped, making a mechanical roar. The Turks and Machina froze in horror, their hearts leaping into their throats, their eyes widened in fear.

"What...Alexsander!?" Machina exclaimed, somehow recognizing it.

"I think that a made up one by Militas Ultra!" Reno exclaimed. "It's enormous!"

Cissnei watched in pure horror, realizing that, judging from it's direction, it was heading straight towards Gongaga. If it reached the village, many lives would be destroyed, and if it's not stopped, then no one was safe. This thing was far too dangerous, but then...she couldn't let this happen. Narrowing her eyes as she realized she had an idea. Turning to the remote bomb in Machina's hands, and then to the remaining Militas Ultra chopper which should work, if they can stop it from mid-air, maybe they might have a chance to destroy it or at least slow it down. It was a huge risk, but they had to least try.

' _Legend...I understand now why you left your last bomb for us._ ' The female Turk thought to herself. Making her mind up, she turned sharply to Reno and said, "We have to fight it."

"Wha-Are you crazy!?" Reno exclaimed, looking at her as though she just lost it. "There's no way we can take that thing on!"

"We can if we use the chopper and Legend's bomb." Cissnei pointed out. "Legend left it for us for this one shot, and we can't waste it! I won't let his sacrifce go in vain...if even it's my last mission as a Turk too! If we survive this...I'm going to resign."

"Ciss'..." Reno muttered, realizing in sorrow that Legend's death has shaken Cissnei's faith, but at least not enough to allow the giant machine to get away. Plus, after quick thinking, he realized that she was right. If they timed it with the chopper right, maybe they did have a chance. They just had to find an opening somehow.

Plus he was a pretty damn great pilot of the Turks. He could do this. Nodding, Reno ordered her, "You take the side if the chopper has a machine gun handy. I'll take front and rear! As soon as that thing's weakened, throw the bomb into the opening."

"Got it!" Cissnei nodded.

"I'm going too!" Machina cried out, just as the Turks were about to head into the chopper. "It's...consider it my thanks for keeping Rem safe."

While the Turks didn't want the kid to get involved, the look in his eyes told Reno and Cissnei that Machina wasn't going to take no for an answer. Hesitating, the two nodded and as they saw the giant machine beginning it's course, the trio quickly hurried over into the Militas Ultra chopper. Fortunately there was a machine gun in the middle, movable to both sides as the chopper had two doors on the sides. Reno hurried to the pilot's seat, thankful that it was extremly similar to that of the ShinRa chopper and easy to use. Machina took the co-pilot's seat while Cissnei opened the other door before taking a seat in the turret.

"You sure you can fly this thing?" Machina asked after he and the two Turks put on the headphones.

"I'm the best pilot in Turk history." Reno grinned, lifting the chopper into the air via joint stick, before controlling it towards the huge machine as it continued to slowly but quickly make it's way down the Corel Desert and on the path to Gongaga. "Cissnei! When I fly to the side, fire at will!"

"Roger!" Cissnei replied firmly.

Reno glared at the back of the gigantic machine, muttering angrily, "If you think ya' can squish people with that movin' building, you Militas losers are mistaken!" and pushed the red button which caused bullets to fire out of the tip of the helicopter and towards the machine, hitting it in several places. While some parts of it were hit, it wasn't the weak spot but he kept trying anyway.

To his, Machina and Cissnei's shock, a machine gun emerged from within and made to fire back. Reno grunted before controlled the chopper, shifting it to avoid the multiple rapid fire and returned it at the same time as it went. Machina then noticed another red button and, seeing that it was a second machine shooter of this chopper, pushed it and it fired another barrel of gunshots. Reno turned to the younger man who nodded with determination.

The two then focused on shooting the one on the giant moving machine Alexsander and hit home when it exploded, causing the giant machine to jerk and stumble but still continued on. It then opened up another one on the right side and Reno realized that the machine guns on the thing itself were the weak spots. The redhead then made the chopper fly to the side while avoiding a laser fire that suddenly appeared, cringing as it nearly hit them. At his signal after he flew to the side, Cissnei turned the gun machine turret and opened fired at it at it while Reno made sure she and their ride were not hit.

Cissnei grunted as she continued to open fire, before managing to destroy the laser cannon which exploded and damaged the giant machine while it stomped, crushing parts of mountains and creating giant stand holes as it went, and squashing random monsters that happened to have appeared at the wrong time. Another machine appeared on the left side, so Reno, at Machina's and Cissnei's signal, flew the chopper over it's back while the machine began to steam, meaning that it was furious this time.

Cissnei used that time to reload the machine gun turret with the spare ammo close by. Once Reno hovered and flew the chopper on the left side while controlling it to avoid more of it's powerful lasers, Cissnei fired at it once more as hard as she could until she successfully destroyed it. As she did, one part of the giant machine exploded and broke off, falling onto the ground and shattering as it went, taking out a lonse behemoth at the same time. Now with only the ground, Reno cried out and lifted the helicopter higher just in time to avoid a large rock just in time while the giant machine smashed on the side of it, sending large boulders to the ground.

The redhead then told Machina and Cissnei that things were about to become more rough and told them to hang on, before piloting the chopper higher before steering it around, adjusting the setting and then made it fly backwards. "Cissnei! I need you to be my back-up pilot!"

"Got it!" Cissnei nodded, standing up and held onto the side door and would signal Reno to fly either left or right to avoid incoming anything. Reno in the meantime along with Machina fired the chopper's front shots once again at the front laser that made it look like an single glowing eye of a helmet of a knight in front of the castle which, in Reno's opinion, was creepy as hell. He controlled the chopper to avoid it's even larger laser which had him and the other two cry out as they were narrowly missed by inches.

Still, with Cissnei finding a bazooka in the back, she nodded to herself as she figured out another idea. Hoisting the heavy weapon on her shoulder, and awkwardly holding it steady without falling out herself, the female Turk took aim while Reno and Machina continued to fire at the eye, and then fired herself, the large shot from the big weapon hitting it right in the middle. Reno and Machina, while surprised, continued to fire both in the middle and the sides until finally the combination of all three caused it to explode, sending sparks of metal and fire everywhere.

The three of them then saw a large gapping hole from where the largest laser cannon had been, and it was running deep within the thing itself. Now the trio knew what to do. Reno gazed back at Cissnei who nodded, holding the bomb and the remote tightly after pulling them out from her pockets. While the machine was stomping even more violently now, Reno pushed the chopper back into the forward move and raised it higher to avoid it, hovering over the top now.

"Cissnei!" Reno shouted.

Cissnei nodded, and went to the side once more, analyzing her target before taking aim, and with all her might, tossed the bomb right into the gapping hole inside. Waiting for a minute, Cissnei pushed the trigger where the bomb exploded from within the machine. She signaled Reno to get them out of there, and the redhead did that, flying the chopping away as quickly and far as possible while the machine was exploding from inside out. It was exploding so much that it stopped in it's tracks.

Once Reno, Cissnei and Machina were in a safe distance, the entire giant machine lost it's battle and was completely engulfed of too many explosions before creaking and groaning and then landed in a crushing thud on the ground, falling apart into pieces and had a few fires here and there while sparking electricity, but not enough to set the area on fire.

It was finished. ( **~End Under Bevelle~** )

The Turks and Machina just stared at the remains of the machine while hovering in the chopper, unable to believe that they had actutally done it. They managed to destroy Militas Ultra's extremely dangerous and huge weapon.

But not without prices.

* * *

 _ **May 5th [12:08 PM]-Year-1995.**_

 _ **Gongaga.**_

Not long after landing the chopper just outside of Gongaga Village and abandoning it as soon as it almost ran out of fuel and switching off the radio just in case, Reno, Cissnei and Machina stood just at the village's entrance. While Reno finally got a signal to let Tseng know of the situation, Cissnei announced that, given her visions last night of Zack being here, she would be staying in Gongaga. After that, she created a small grave cross nearby, burying Legend's remote as a memorial since it was useless now.

( **~Xion's Theme-KH1.5 HD ReMix~** )

Cissnei felt her heart cry as she did so. She continued to blame herself for Legend's death, knowing that he sacrificed himself for her sake. Knowing that as long as she was safe and alive, he was happy. The man may have been even more obnoxious than Reno and St. Andrew, but he cared as much as almost anyone else did. He looked out for them, especially her, Arien and Reno. The four orphans of the Turks, but far the luckest to have been made members of the team.

What made her guilt worse was that Militas Ultra had the support Materia. At least one piece of it. She could only hope that they hadn't captured Veld and Felicia, because who knew what the enemy Organization would do with it. Either way, Cissnei didn't feel she had any right to be with the Turks anymore. Not over Legend's death.

 _"Cissnei!" Legend called out for the final time, and seeing her cry made him unconsciously shed tears of his own. "...Do me a favor and stay alive, 'kay? And for Ifrit's sake, don't blame yourself."_

' _How can I not? You died because of me...I'm so sorry, Legend._ ' Cissnei thought miserbly. All she can do with the man's final request was to stay alive. At least staying here in Gongaga she wouldn't be able mess that up. She couldn't save anyone.

...Not Zack, and not Legend.

"Cissnei?"

Hearing Reno mutter her name, Cissnei looked up from her kneeling position to see him and Machina stand there, with concerned and, in the redhead's case, saddened expressions. "Tseng and Rude are gonna be here in ten minutes. You sure you wanna stay in Gongaga?"

"It's the least I can do. I don't have anywhere else to go. Not when...not when Legend gave up his life to save mine." Cissnei replied as she stood up.

"It wasn't your fault." Reno ensured her, taking a step closer to her. "That blame is 500% on Militas Ultra. Ever since they started this whole mess five years ago, they made everybody's lives in one disaster after another."

"Even so...I couldn't stop Legend from dying. In a...in a vision I had last night...I couldn't save Zack, either. I'm...no good in saving anyone. Not anymore." The young brown-haired woman shook her head as she felt the moisture of tears in her eyes once more.

' _Zack? That guy Arien and Rosalind talked about last year?_ ' Reno thought to himself. So this Zack person met Cissnei in the weird 'memories' too? And that he ended up dead? Still, he felt even more sad, guilty and disappointed when he realized that Cissnei had made up her mind, and nothing was going to change that. Two more Turks lost...and one of them was dead while the other was driven into guilt.

Sighing, Reno then said, "...Well, then...if ya' change your mind, you're always welcome to come back."

"Thanks, Reno." Cissnei nodded, and was a bit surprised when Reno embraced her, giving the younger Turk a comforting squeeze.

"Don't forget that we're always gonna be there for you." He whispered, and while he didn't want to let go, didn't want to say goodbye to yet another friend, Reno knew he had to do it eventually.

Cissnei let her tears loose again, and embraced her friend in return. For the first time in her life, she needed the comfort of someone to hold her, and tell that she wasn't alone. After being the motherly one for so many years, it gave her warmth that she wasn't alone. Yet at the same time, she felt that this was for the best.

So, after Reno and Machina gave Cissnei a final goodbye, the two walked away just as the helicopter with the two other Turks could be heard, and the female Turk watched both men leave in sadness. She placed her hand to her heart and closed her eyes. It was for the best.

Really for the best. ( **~End Xion's Theme~** )

* * *

 _One year later..._

 _ **January 2nd [7:10 AM]-Year-1996.**_

 _ **Front Entrance-ShinRa Building-Edge.**_

( **~Uncertain Visions*Memory II-The 3rd Birthday*~** )

She had arrived bright and early. The young woman with short blonde hair, neatly cut and styled with a hair-clip to put the left side of some of it in a good style so that she didn't look like an exact copy of her older sister, stood at the front entrance of the ShinRa Building. She wore a perfectly clean Turk suit, gazing up with her honey bee brown eyes, scanning it.

It was disappointing and sad that Rosalind had to leave the Turks behind, but the young woman had ultimately decided, even without her sister being there, she was going to become a Turk, no matter what. Maybe even surpass her, and make her proud. She remembered the day when she made her decision two years ago during the Siege in Edge.

 _She didn't know what was happening, nor how it was happening. All that she knew was that as her parents were making their way out of the city, things went completely crazy. Just a moment she and her parents were being forced out of the van by Militas Ultra soldiers, she glared hard. While her school uniform and her long pigtails just over her shoulders weren't really fighters material, she didn't care. While most of the evacs surrendered, she stood her ground, having trained at the Academy for martial arts, and fought against them until one nearly shot her dead while being separated from her family._

 _It wasn't until a Turk named Rafe saved her life, killing the enemy that held her captive and almost killed her._

 _"You okay?" He asked, and as she nodded, his eyes widened as he realized that she looked familiar. "Wait a minute...are you, Rosalind's sister?"_

 _"Y-yeah." The young woman nodded, frowning a bit at her older sister's name. "I'm Elena."_

 _"Well then, Elena, you get yourself outta here. Leave the rest to me and the big boys, okay?" Rafe told her firmly, quickly taking out another Militas Ultra as he went._

 _Elena's face fell, realizing he was wasting his time in protecting her. "I'm sorry. If I wasn't so clumsy..." She muttered, before blinking in shock and drawing her hand to her mouth. Why did her own words sound...like she said the same thing like that before?_

 _"Safe it for later. Go!" Rafe ordered, leaving no room for an argument._

 _The girl nodded, hurrying to reunite with her parents. As she did, cast Rafe a glance back for a moment, before looking forward once more to avoid in hitting into something by accident. She had thought the Turks to be boring and dull for so many years, and it didn't help that her sister was always successful in everything while Elena herself was always in her shadow._

 _But now...now she thought of them to be so cool. The way how Rafe fought...Elena felt something in heart that told her that...it was a place calling for her, begging her even to join the team._

 _It was then that she made her decision in her future career; Elena wanted to become a Turk._

She kept to her inner promise. After a couple of years of training and completing her Final Year Exam, Elena Taylor made the application two months ago and got a letter saying that she made it in. With that in mind and the custom suit delivered to her, the first thing she did was cut her hair shorter. It wouldn't look right to be a Turk with long hair, and she had felt that she didn't like her hair being long while she wore the suit. Now she stood, a little nervous-okay maybe very nervous, but ready for her first day on the job.

' _Big sis...this is it. Starting today, I'm going to become a Turk._ ' Elena thought to herself, taking a deep breath and marched professionally inside. For some reason it felt like she had done this before, and she was going in for not for meeting new superiors and co-workers, but...

Dear old friends whom she hasn't seen in a long time, which confused her. ( **~End Uncertain Visions*Memory II*~** )

* * *

 _ **January 2nd [7:30 AM]-Year-1996.**_

 _ **Turks Headquaters-ShinRa Building-Edge.**_

The three remaining Turks were having an important meeting, even though things were a bit grim. A year ago, not long after dropping Machina off to New Banora, Tseng, Reno and Rude, the last remaining full time Turks, focused on locating Militas Ultra and Highground, but things had been quiet, and there had been no reports of any other signs of danger. They had found one other piece of a Support Materia in Bone Village, and stopped a Militas Ultra soldier there at the same time.

But other than that, they didn't know if the enemy had any other pieces, or that if they found Veld and Felicia. Though if something were to happen, they would've heard by now.

"Do you really think we can stop Militas Ultra now?" Reno spoke up with uncertainty as he and Rude sat before Tseng's desk in the Wutaiian's office. "I mean, it's just the three of us, and SOLDIER's been strugglin' with those guys as it is."

"Not enough?" Rude questioned, glancing at his partner who shifted uncomfortably. He did get what Reno was saying. With their numbers dangerously low now, they suffered such a man-power shortage.

"We have to do everything we can, for the sake of our comrades." Tseng informed his two last remaining Turks. "The best thing to do now is locate the base of Militas Ultra, and if we can do that, at the President's orders SOLDIER and the army will infiltrate and in a mass massacure, if we have to."

Reno looked even more uncomfortable hearing that. "Not sure I like that method. What if their base is right under our noses and we're risking thousands of innocent people's lives?"

"And if the three of us get caught, it will make things more difficult." Rude nodded in agreement.

Tseng paused for a moment, before gazing at both of them, "Which is why starting today, we are to recieve a new member, one closer to one of our former collueges." which surprised both men who shared a glance for a moment and then back to their Leader.

"Who?" Reno asked, puzzled. Just then, there was a soft knock behind the door behind him and Rude.

"Come in." Tseng called, looking up expectingly. As Reno and Rude both turned around and stood up, half expecting someone they knew, either the President or someone needing request. Which was way, as the door opened, both men's eyes widened and their mouths dropped slightly in shock and disbelief.

Because standing before the three Turks, was someone who strongly resembled to Rosalind, but in a slightly different hair-style, about a couple years younger, and...extremely familiar.

"Whoa...! Isn't that...?" Reno muttered, wondering if he was feeling the 'memory' deja vu again or not.

Ignoring Reno's comment, Tseng observed to the young woman, "I can see you already look the part. Please, come in. We have much to discuss...Elena."

Elena stood with a firm yet slightly surprised expression. She did as requested, beginning her new life as a member of the Turks.

* * *

 _ **January ?[8:10 AM]-Year-1996.**_

 _ **World-Olympus Coliseum.**_

A young man with spiky black hair and Greek-looking SOLDIER uniform, named Zack Fair, bit back a scream, awoke with a start, breathing and panting almost as if he had just lost a fight and was downt to count. In reality, however, he was only staring blue sky in the middle of day time in City of Thebes at Olympus in Greece. Feeling unusually warm and having cold sweat on his forehead, Zack looked around, and found that he was in the fountain garden where a couple of friends of his went on a date about a year ago.

He must've feel asleep on the bench last night and forgot to head home. Finally, the disorientation eased and he scratched the back of his head.

"Another dream about him." The young man muttered to himself. For the past eight years, ever since meeting those seven friends who arrived in different days all those eight years ago and had never returned, except for Mickey who visited a year ago and aided their friend Hercules to save the town from Hades, Zack couldn't stop dreaming of...another version of himself in a high-tech city he by now came to know as Midgar, which doesn't even exist.

And as always, the dream ended with that version of himself about to be stabbed by Sephiroth, the famous hero.

Standing up and stretching out his arms, biting back a yawn, the young man thought about his dream with a thoughtful expression, asking himself, "Why does it seem so...familiar?"

Because of this, his dreams were starting to drive him on edge.

Little did he know, these were no normal dreams. Well, as far as he was concerned they were not normal to begin with.

 _TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 10, "KINGDOM HEARTS: CRISIS CORE" AND "SAILOR MOON-SEASON 1"..._

* * *

 **A/N: The story still continues in the next chapter. However, I have to take a bit of time off from this story now because I'll be busy for the next couple of days. Hopefully I'll find time to update again on the weekend. If not, then sorry for the inconvience.**

 **Now we've reached to where "Kingdom Hearts: Crisis Core" begins, and drawing ever so closer to the end of this story! See you in the next chapter!**


	15. Accepting the Memories

**KINGDOM HEARTS: BEFORE CRISIS**

 **Author's note: As promised, the story has continued! Yet we are edging closer than ever to the ending now, and I'm looking for to it! By the way, there won't be any battles in this chapter. Just to let you know. Oh, and some of the scenes in this chapter are cross-overed from/with "Kingdom Hearts: Crisis Core".  
**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy Type-0, Sailor Moon or Pokemon. I do own Arien, though.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Accepting the Memories.

 _Continuing from "Episode Legend and Cissnei"..._

 _ **January ? [?]-Year-1996.**_

 _ **Realm of the Dead.**_

( **~Evil Lurking*Xehanort's Theme-KH:BBS*~** )

' _Those insufferible fools. To have been reborn into a world where it has been destroyed, made into fragements. Yet humanity continues on and had spread across not one but two universes! This cannot go on!_ '

These thoughts belonged to that of a man who had died by his enemies many centuries ago. A man who tried to wipe out humanity for what he believed was for the sake of the world. He knew that humans had caused such destruction, and yet life continued to allow such disgusting species to continue thriving. Why? Has the world been controlled by the human minds and emotions?

It must have, because otherwise there would not have been a war that put the world in such ruin, each pieces build into many others with humans living in each and almost every one of them.

' _I must find a way back to the Realm of the Living. I MUST restore Zinconiade. Free and rebuild the world to it's original glorly. Perhaps locating Kingdom Hearts will allow me to do that. But first...finding a way back._ ' He thought to himself bitterly.

It wasn't until he spotted something close by, something that made him gaze to his right. Small glimmers of light began to form, something very familiar. Set in pieces that were desperate to become one once more. It was that instant he knew...what it was.

He smiled cruelly and chuckled to himself. "Heh heh heh heh heh."

( **~End Evil Lurking*Xehanort's Theme*~** )

* * *

 _ **January 6th [9:44 PM]-Year-1996.**_

 _ **Realm of Light-World: Midgar-Militas Ultra HQ-Southern Midgar Ruins.**_

( **~Steel Arm-FINAL FANTASY TYPE 0~** )

They had been attempting to locate the pieces of the Support Materia for two years now. Yet the Organization only managed to succeed in finding only two of the required four pieces. The one within Veld's daughter was still missing along with the woman herself, and even Veld himself was missing. Mostly likely looking to cure his only child. Just as he had done before, Aulstyne knew without a doubt.

"It seems the threat against Rosalind Taylor's family had not stopped her sister Elena from rejoining the Turks." Qator remarked after he and Aulstyne had recieved the latest report that a few days ago that the Turks, having been down to three since Legend's death and Cissnei resignation, are now back up to four.

"One of the Turks must have inspired the little girl to become one, unaware she has returned to what she was before." Aulstyne grunted in agreement, facing the window with his hands behind his back. "It will not be long before they reach Midgar and then learn of the truth."

Qator raised an eyebrow, "But even so, that wouldn't matter if we find all of the Support Materia to use Zinconaide to destroy them and erase everyone's memories before we destroy it, would it?"

"It is a huge risk. But one we no longer have a choice but to use. Yet, that is not the only problem. Should Class Zero also remember, it makes things more difficult. Not to mention Sephiroth and Cloud Strife." The older man replied.

"And then there is Genesis. Who knows what that rouge SOLDIER is doing. Even that man who helped Highground and the Turks...I've seen him. A man in red robes but with no name, and those people in the black coats." Qator muttered in agreement. It was frustrating; so many enemies all around them, and one by one were beginning to learn of the truth or just simply get in Militas Ultra's way.

"For the sake of humanity and the worlds, our enemies must be destroyed. Or else it would only allow the Gods to gain full control and open up the gate...and the door to darkness to the heart of all worlds." The Commander continued.

( **~End Steel Arm~** )

"...Kingdom Hearts." Qator realized with a bit of a shocked frown.

* * *

 _ **January 12th [8:48 AM]-Year-1996.**_

 _ **Firing Range Practice Room-ShinRa Building-Edge.**_

Elena had been practicing her marksmanship ever since joining the team ten days ago. Her first patrol mission wasn't until next week once she got her bearings and made sure she would know how to use a gun. Yes she was skilled in martial arts, but seeing how her new boss Tseng, who had to be most good looking man on the Planet, and everything she thought what a Turk would be like, was as marksman, she decided to be one herself, especially since the Turks lacked gun wielders.

Reno had his EMR and his surpassed Martial Arts skills with such good speed, and Rude was a natural boxer, relying only on his fists to do the job and he had such good strength. Though Elena had to admit, while all three men were kind in their own ways, Tseng was the only one who was polite and serious with his job, which she wanted to be as well. The other two...would just talk about random stuff and while Rude was a strong, silent type, Reno was loud, obnoxious and somewhat lazy.

But she didn't dare to say that directly. They were her superiors, and Elena had to make sure she was a professional herself. Yet, for the past week and a half ever since joining the team, she couldn't help but feel like...it wasn't her first time with them or on the job. It was more like...she returned to the place and people whom she missed dearly in her heart, and given their reactions, oddly enough, they looked as though they were in the same vote.

"Haven't seen a natural with a gun since your sister left, other than Tseng, of course."

Shrieking in fright at the unexpected voice speaking to her, Elena spun around and aimed her gun at the intruder, only stopping herself a micro-second later from firing when she caught sight of Reno who just grinned while holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Reno! Don't scare me like that." Elena growled, before realizing who she was talking to and looked a bit horrified, turning away as her face turned bright red in embarrassment for her unprofessional outburst.

"Geez, don't act so weak." Reno chuckled teasingly, approaching the younger Turk. "But sorry 'bout that. I was just comin' in to see how you were doing with the gun. Though from what I've seen from the window, the only thing I'm worried about is my health."

"What does that mean?" The blonde haired woman asked, now annoyed. She hated when he told her not to 'act so weak'. She felt embarrassed enough as it was. No wonder her sister made comments about him being obnoxious, even though she had caught tale signs that Rosalind looked...rather admired by him, and she could never understand why.

The redhead smirked, "'Cause if I'm not careful, you'll shoot me right in the heart or head and I'll be good as dead, and even though I'm the fastest of the Turks, I'm worried that you won't miss."

"I thought you just said you were fastest, and if even I did shoot you, you would just dodge anyway." Elena pointed out, with a bit of a smirk of her own.

The Second in Command stared at her, before looking at the target which had nothing but perfect hits right in the centre, and the same was said for the rest of the test dummies. "Yeah, whatever. That's got nothing to do with it."

The two Turks remained silent for a moment, though Elena couldn't help but notice how long Reno's hair was. It was tied up into a loose pony tail while the rest of his hair was short, messy and spiky. Unknown to her, Reno never borthered in cutting his hair in the all the years of being a Turk. He'd just let it grow until it was long enough for him to tie it up. Before the other Turks left, some of them commented that he looked better with it than without, which made the redhead feel flattered and...touched.

"Like what you see?" Reno smirked, catching in on Elena noticing his hair, which the female Turk blushed heavily and looked away. "Ah, don't worry. I don't mind. Just haven't bothered in getting a hair cut and it's pretty pricey. Heh, knowin' my luck, they probably wanna shave it all off and keep it to themselves."

She couldn't help it. Elena giggled at what her superior just said, and admitted, "Worst part is, I can actualy picture it, and you not having any hair would be horrible."

"Exactly." Reno chuckled in agreement. "I'm happy with my hair, thanks."

"Reno? Can I...ask you something?" Elena began after sobering a bit.

"What's up?"

"Have you...um...oh, this is going to sound silly and ridiculous but..." Elena sighed, bracing herself to be told off for over something that she knew was clearly impossible. But she felt the need to ask anyway. "Do you feel like...that we've done this sort of thing before? Like...the two of us, Tseng and Rude known each other for a very long time?"

( **~Missing You-KH2.5 HD ReMix~** )

To her surprise, she wasn't being accussed or told off at all. If anything, he looked...rather uncomfortable, like he was hiding something. This only just raised her suspicions that something was really up.

"Long time? Uh, well, um..." Reno began, awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head, not sure how to respond to that. Eventually, he ventured, "Yeah. I actually kinda do. It's been goin' on for the past six years...maybe a bit longer before I became a Turk."

"Really? That long?" Elena asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah. Not sure how to explain it, but...everyone in the team had the similar thing, ever since Militas Ultra began their attack. Actually, even before that. But it hasn't been that apparent until this whole mess started. Even Rufus had that weird sense of deja vu." The red haired man explained.

"...Even Big Sis'?"

"Yeah. Even your sister, Rosalind." Reno nodded a bit sadly. "Even now, none of us know how the hell this happened or why it's been happening. To tell the truth, Militas Ultra started the whole thing about the stupid 'Rebirth' crap, calling us Turks 'Legendary' from 8,000 years ago."

Elena quirked an eyebrow at that. "The Turks been around for 8,000 years? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." She said, though something inside her heart was telling that she was wrong, and she couldn't understand why.

"I know, right?" Reno shrugged. "But they just kept on going at that belief, and want to get rid of us for some reason. They're just a bunch of nutjobs, but very intelligent and extremely dangerous. 'Specially their top bosses Cid Aulstyne and Qator...Bash-something. A couple years ago, we came up with a theory that they had a mad scientist spreading some invisible chemical to mind-control people into their bidding because...well, of the weird images that kept on coming to us in our heads...and not in a nice, dream-like sleep way. More like really bad headache shattering your skull way."

The younger Turk gasped in shock, with a horrified expression. "Did you...manage to stop the Scientist at least?" She asked.

"That's the problem. We haven't found any proof of that. Even goin' to Nibelhiem didn't help, but at least...well, you'll find out someday when you're not a rookie anymore. Most of this is high top secret, and you're new to the job. But yeah, that theory went right out of the window." The Second in Command shrugged.

He sighed, and added, "Still...they feel familiar but, at the same time, there's no way any of the stuff most of us kept on seeing really did happen, and this rebirth thing is impossible. I mean, seriously. There's no way anyone can be born twice."

"You're right. That's just silly." Elena nodded in agreement. "Though, I hate to admit it but...I've been feeling these strange feelings of...familiarity, and...seeing things that seem like it happened before, but I keep asking myself how it was possible."

"You and me both, 'Lena." Reno replied, before softly gasping, realizing what he just said and...it felt like it was something both would having a heart-felt conversation on. "Wait, did I just say that?"

"Y-yeah, you did." Elena nodded, looking a bit terrified but...calm at the same time. "I don't know why but...I feel like you've called me 'Lena before, and while it sounds too silly...I actually feel like you said that."

Before both Turks can think of why the feelings of deja vu had gotten even worse, Reno's PHS rang. He quickly answered after the first ring. "Reno here."

" _Reno, I need you to meet me in the President's Office. Rufus has requested all Turks to be assembled._ " Tseng spoke on the other line.

"Got it. I'll bring Elena with me since we're both in the firing range." Reno responded, all in serious business and his concerns over the deja vu pushed into the back of his mind.

" _Good. It saves me having to call her. Get here now._ " The Turk Leader ordered.

"Understood." Reno replied, hanging up and turned to the rookie. "Tseng wants us and Rude to meet him and the Prez' in his office immediately. We'll come back to practice later."

"Yes, sir." Elena replied, quickly putting away her gun, and left the castings into the box before following the redhead out of the door to board the elevator to the President's Office. There was no time to worry about whatever they felt. They had important work to do. It did surprise her that Reno had become serious about this all of the sudden...

But he's been that way...Elena mentally shook familiar thoughts out of her head. They would have to wait. ( **~End Missing You~** )

* * *

 _ **January 12th [9:01 AM]-Year-1996.**_

 _ **President's Office-ShinRa Building-Edge.**_

( **~Sign-FINAL FANTASY VII: ADVENT CHILDREN COMPLETE~** )

Rufus had his hand over his face, breathing in and out slowly to calm his nerves. He should not feel this way. He should not feel the pangs of the strange brooding of guilt, fear, and...familiarity that was impossible. But he did. Just now, he'd seen more of those...as Reno would put it, 'fake' memories, and the more he'd seen them, the more he wanted them to stop.

He'd seen himself...in a different, but similar and very familiar office, in a stormy day, or not. The young President just stood there...as a giant fearsome monster fired at him, causing the entire office to explode with him in it...but somehow he'd survived, because the floor beneath him after he pushed some escape route button gave way and he'd found himself in a safety room.

But there were two things that seemed very clear to him. Rufus had actually heard the first part of thoughts that were very much like his own.

 _'This is it...? I see...Cloud...Sailor Moon...the rest...is up to you two now...'_

' _I have heard a small detail of Cloud...Cloud Strife, the chocobo farmer and guide who helped two of my Turks four years ago. But...who is this...Sailor Moon?_ ' Rufus thought to himself. He couldn't understand why, but while Cloud was definitely real, and somehow connected to this mess, the name Sailor Moon...was extremely vague yet slowly becoming clear. Almost as though...she was just beginning her quest.

' _She? Why did I think of this Sailor Moon as a woman? A young teenage woman at that...?_ ' Rufus's frown deepened. This could either be more of Militas Ultra's disgusting twisted mind games with the still un-curable chemical disease invisible in the air, or...something more important.

Either way, this 'Sailor Moon' is one of the important links now. Another important link to the situation is...the crippled building that is the tallest of the Midgar Ruins. For one reason or another...Midgar may be a key to solve the mystery behind the meanings of Militas Ultra. Either way, Rufus felt it was important to investigate it. No one has ventured to that building since it's collapse in years. Maybe now would be the time to change all that.

The telecom then buzzed to life, bringing Rufus out of his musings. Turning, the young President approached his desk and pushed the button which meant that his attendant was calling him.

" _Sir? Director Tseng and his Turks have arrived._ " A female voice reported.

"Send them in." Rufus ordered. After recieving a quick 'Yes, sir', the door unlocked from the other side, and opened to reveal Tseng, Rude, Reno and their newest but familiar addition Elena who stepped inside, standing professionally before him. "Good. You have arrived. I have a new assignment for all of you and...This time, I will come with you."

"Sir?" Tseng asked, mentally shocked while the other members of the team looked shocked before quickly schooling their expressions. Still, Reno couldn't stop the soft gasp that escaped his lips when Rufus announced his attention to join them on the new assignment.

"While it could very well be more of Militas Ultra's mind games, there may be a clue in the abandoned majesty of Midgar Ruins." Rufus informed. "I saw myself in the very top office. In a strange twist, the thoughts I heard myself think were...Cloud, and a young woman named...Sailor Moon."

"Sailor...Moon." Tseng muttered. That name sounded strongly familiar to him too. Someone quite young and...very kind at heart. From the thoughtful and confused sounds and expressions from his Turks, it sounded familiar to them as well.

"Why do I feel like I know that person?" Elena mumured in thought.

Reno folded his arms to his chest with a thoughtful expression. "Sure is a weird name for a kid, but...she feels familiar to me too."

"That is not all." The President informed, "Another thing I should inform is that...another name is familiar, but this one not a person but...a powerful secret; Kingdom Hearts."

This time Reno didn't borther to hide his shock, because he gasped a bit louder this time as his eyes widened in disbelief. "I know that name! Rosalind heard that eye-patched guy say it six years ago!"

"Eye patched guy?" Elena asked, confused.

"Yeah. One of those weirdos in the black coats. They aren't with Militas Ultra, but they ain't friendly either. I don't even think they're even human despite lookin' like normal people." Reno explained, as the memory of the first day of this mess returned to his mind.

 _Flash-Back:_

 _He then asked the whereabouts of the one-eye-patched man, "Where's that-?"_

 _"He's gone." Rosalind kindly cuts him off, explaining what happened despite not knowing whether it was just her imagination or not. She then concluded, "...I think that one mentioned something about..."Kingdom Hearts"."_

 _"Kingdom...Hearts?" Reno repeated, racking through his brain to try and figure out the meaning of the strange combination of words. While it sounded strangely familiar as though something deep within him was struggling to burst out, but when nothing came up, he shrugged cluelessly, "Nope, doesn't ring a bell."_

End Flash-Back:

"But, now that I think about it, Kingdom Hearts did sound a bit familiar, but that hasn't come up again after that...at least until now." The redhead concluded after he explained what he remembered.

Rufus frowned deeply. So many questions, so little answers. This could not go on any longer.

"If Militas Ultra know something we do not know...perhaps they seek information on Kingdom Hearts, which we only know little of." Tseng thought in concern. "Perhaps even Kingdom Hearts itself, if it exists."

"I thought they were after the Support Materia." Reno pointed out, before groaning as he placed a hand to his face. "Ugh! What the hell do those creeps want!?"

"World domination. That is what I believe." Rufus guessed. "This cannot wait any longer. I want us to arrive in that tower in 30 minutes. No objections."

While the Turks didn't like the idea of putting their President into grave danger, given that Militas Ultra could be anywhere, when Rufus gave his word, they were to obey him without question.

( **~End Sign~** )

"Yes, sir." Tseng nodded.

* * *

 _ **January 12th [9:55 AM]-Year-1996.**_

 _ **Abandoned Tower-Midgar Ruins.**_

( **~Night of the Dark Dream-KH:BBS Secret Episode/0.2~** )

Everyone arrived in a good under shade of almost half an hour after leaving the ShinRa building in Edge. The Turks and Rufus brought a couple of SOLDIERs and a pilot to take them since neither one wanted to take any chances in case Militas Ultra were there already. Yet, even though Midgar was covered in years of overgrowth, the five of them could clearly imagine Midgar as a blustering city, with the giant reactors glowing in green light. Even the destroyed crippled building had a strong familiarity to it.

Once the pilot made the all clear that there are no other air crafts waiting to attack, he had the chopper land on the safest and more spaced area to land on despite that the building landing area which looked like what used to be an office wasn't very promising.

"I think it'll be a good idea to just drop us off and then have the chopper land somewhere else and then call back when we're ready to head back home." Reno reported through the headphones he and everyone else were wearing. "This landing spot doesn't look safe."

"Agreed." Tseng replied. He turned the intercom on after Rufus nodded in permission. "Land until we're off the helicopter, then land somewhere out of sight. We will inform you when you can pick us up."

" _Yes, sir._ " The Pilot replied through the speakers.

They hoped it wouldn't take long, but there was a strong forebrooding feeling all of them felt just as they were about to land. Carefully one by one, the Turks climbed out, and helped Rufus before guiding him safely to the closest and safest path into the ruins of the building. As soon as all five of them were out, Tseng gave the pilot and the two SOLDIERs a signal which the three returned before taking off into the air before flying off to land nearby but not within sight.

"Whoa. This place is taller than I thought. I mean, look! Ya' can see the entire Ruins, City and fields and then some!" Reno said in awe. He was right. From where they were standing, they see everything for miles and miles. It was such a breath-taking sight, and the fields looked beautiful. Some of them thought the sight would be more specatular if they had been here earlier and watched the sun rise.

Yet somehow, this sight was familiar, but the image each of them saw in their minds a Wasteland outside of Midgar which, while blustering, the outside looked dead and depressing. Yet in reality it was the opposite, though the greenary made a bit of a difference. ( **~End Night of the Dark Dream~** )

"While I am content to enjoy the view, I would also like not to waste anymore time." Rufus reminded. "Shall we?"

Remembering that they were on a mission, the Turks nodded before they and the President proceeded in venturing and carefully climbing down inside the building, using the vines, broken debries and madeshift steps to reached at least part of the top floor of the ruined building. As they did, they saw the intensed damage that somehow ripped them from inside out. The devastation done 8,000 years ago was worse than they thought, though some of them felt that the Calamity wasn't the only thing that destroyed the building.

"Did the Calamity really do this?" Elena asked, looking around in disbelief at the destruction done long, long ago.

"No. Not just the Calamity...a weapon beyond imagination." Tseng answered, almost knowingly.

Reno let out a low whistle. "Damn. No wonder no one's considered in rebuildin' this place."

"It has been beyond repair for years. That is why they called it 'Midgar Ruins'." Rufus stated knowingly.

"I heard that the Calamity was a Meteor that almost destroyed the world." Rude spoke up.

"I heard it took the world itself to stop it." Reno recalled.

"I think I remember that someone actually summoned the Meteor and it took a group of people to stop him." Elena said, thoughtfully. She quickly admitted, "I don't know where I heard it from but...it sort of makes a weird kind of sense."

Tseng surprisingly nodded in agreement. "I believe you may be right, Elena."

"Not that it makes any total sense, but that kinda sounds right in a weird way." Reno shrugged, and Rude nodded in agreement.

Rufus felt in the same agreement as the Turks, while looking around the strongly familiar office despite that it shouldn't be even possible. But as he did, something caught his eye. It looked like a picture frame of sorts. Now why did that look oddly familiar? The young President approached it to take a closer look at it, and even bend down for an examination. He brushed away the years of dirt, dried up branches and a view other things that had been growing on top of it. But as it did, his eyes widened in complete shock, disbelief and...

Recognization and maybe horror, many things he rarely ever felt. That frame...the diamond-shaped logo in red, which also faded behind the cracked glass...even the name...no doubt it was easily recognizable.

( **~Shaded Truths-KH:BBS~** )

"I-it cannot be...!" Rufus stuttered, which caught the attention of the Turks who, hearing his quivering voice made then turn and saw that, he had frozen stiff. Hearing his voice was already enough to put them on high alert.

"Sir, are you alright?" Tseng asked, worriedly as he and the other Turks bend to see if something was very wrong with the young President. But as they did, Elena caught sight of what had the President horrified, and she quickly shared it, gasping in horror and disbelief herself.

"T-Tseng!?" Elena squeaked.

The Wutaiian Turk looked to see what was it that had the President and now Elena shocked. As he, and soon Reno and Rude did, their expressions matched the other two; it was the ShinRa Company Logo, an 8,000 year old one. That, combined with what they and their former Turks had found two years ago, just increased the truth that Militas Ultra somehow knew all along, yet neither knew how or why.

"Impossible...!" Tseng gasped, his eyes wide.

"How...!?" Rude trailed off, mouth gapped open.

Reno felt a bit faint, his throat closing and squeezing shut. He managed to regain his voice, as he stuttered, "...That's the ShinRa Logo! But...how...what the hell is goin' on!?"

Just as the words left his mouth, Reno, and even Rude, Tseng, Elena and Rufus all felt the same but much, much more intensed painful jolts that seemed worse than it had been through out the previous six years of the war against Militas Ultra. The group stood up but that only made things worse. They hissed and grunted in pain, holding their heads and squeezing their eyes shut. Their ears were ringing with...voices. Multiple images ran through their minds like someone pushing the fast forward button.

Soon, one by one, they fell onto the floor, losing consciousness. Elena screamed before passing out. Tseng cried out her name, before he too grunted and then lost consciousness, falling onto the floor. Rufus was next, then Rude.

"...Ugh..! No!" Reno cried out, trying hard and failing to stay awake as he saw his friends and superior passing out. Finally he let out an agonized scream as it was finally too much for him before he fell flat onto his back with a loud thud, hitting his head on the floor as his world went black.

* * *

It didn't stop there, because one by one in each of their hiding places in order to keep everyone they cared about safe, the former Turks-Veld, Rosalind, Rafe. St. Andrew, Freya, Arien, Jake, Alana, Patrick, Cissnei and Balto-and even Felicia and Shears all felt the painful jolts across the world, which was far, far worse than ever before, and they too now passed out and lost consciousness, falling into slumber of what they were about to see...

And finally understand.

In New Banora were Rosalind had decided to stay, she was taking a stroll in under the Dumbapple trees, she screamed as she felt the pain in her mind before dropping onto the ground. She was having trouble breathing, before finally...

Her world went black...( **~End Shaded Truths~** )

* * *

( **~Fragments of Memory-DIRGE OF CERBERUS FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

 _It ran through everyone's heads like they were witnessing every single memory in a flash before their eyes; They saw so many run by that they somehow understood, at least most of it._

 _AVALANCHE, a group lead by Elfe, Shears and a man whom Rosalind had discovered was Fuhito, anti-ShinRa group attempting to take down ShinRa and destroy the Mako Reactors and going into war with the Company itself, but mainly conflicting with the Turks who for six years, much like with Militas Ultra in reality, or rather, in the present, struggled against them._

 _Rosalind and her fellow Turks soon met others who would get caught in the conflict slightly, but St. Andrew teamed up with Cloud who had been part of an army and even though he failed to become a SOLDIER and didn't know about using a sword, handled it with ease. Many successes and failures to stop AVALANCHE who were funded by Rufus who wanted to kill his father and take over the Company before Fuhito betrayed him and left him to be captured and recovered by the Turks, Veld discovering that Elfe is his daughter, who had been experimented on by Hojo, ShinRa's top but evil scientist who wished to prove a theory that would destroy the world._

 _Soon due to Veld leaving and the Turks having had a strong bond with him, along with the other crisis of Zack Fair's involvement with Genesis, the lost of his mentor Angeal Hewly, Sephiroth burning down Nibelhiem which Rosalind, Cloud and Zack had been there, Cloud and Zack both passing out after suffering injuries in defeating Sephiroth who had lost his mind, Rosalind calling for help for a rescue operation, but it was in actuality a cover-up mission as Hojo saw this as a chance to experiment on survivors while ShinRa would hide the truth and rebuild it._

 _Veld organized it while Tseng, Reno, Rude, and especially Rosalind did not agree to it, but knew there was no choice. Tifa, however, was taken away before she would be used. Yet, four years after Nibelhiem's destruction and reformation, Zack, after years of being experimented on, escaped with a comatose Cloud and Cissnei, after seeing what had happened, allowed them to go free, but soon encountered Veld who was searching for the Support Materia to cure and save Felicia, briefly meeting Veld's supposed to be dead partner Vincent Valentine, a former Turk who sealed himself away after a mission gone wrong years bfore._

 _Yet AVALANCHE, now under Fuhito's command in his goal to summon the most dangerous creature Zinconiade to destroy humanity to 'cure' the Planet, stole the pieces of the Support Materia from Veld who was forced to escape, yet the army saw Cissnei with him, and thus the President assigned the army to disband and kill the Turks for following Veld's loyalty. Not long after the failed mission to recover and save Zack who vanished, and Cloud who disappeared, the Turks were now being hunted down._

 _Yet they continued their mission to save Felicia as the knew that if Fuhito won, the Planet would be destroyed and ShinRa with it. After Rosalind was forced to save her sister Elena by surrendering the piece of the Support Materia to the Ravens, experimented and mind-controlled by Fuhito, he succeeds in summoning Zinconiade and offering himself and Felicia, Shears kills him but not before suffering fatal wounds that ended his life, and he gave his final request to Rosalind to save Felicia._

 _While most of the Turks, including Legend and excluding Elena who had not been a Turk at the time, went to confront Zinconiade, with Rufus's aid despite him being under House Arrest, Tseng, Reno and Rude went to rescue Veld who was captured and sentenced to death. But as they did and rescued Felicia, they were cornered by the army who, under orders by the President-and as an agreement with Tseng and Rufus as this was the only way to save their jobs-informed that should the Turks kill Veld and Felicia, they would be pardoned._

 _To Reno and Rude's horror and devasation, Tseng had done so, but in reality, he made it look convincing so that the two could be charted of for recovery and go into hiding to live in peace. The Former Turks in the meantime went to confront Zinconiade which, despite being powerful, wasn't fully completed._

 _While most of the images faded away from the minds of everyone else, Rosalind's continued, where she confronted Zinconiade alone...yet after it's defeat, the former Turks vanished once more, and Tseng, Reno and Rude were saved from being executed by Rufus who convinced his father to spare them due to their loyalty to the Company by executing Veld and Felicia, and would put their full loyalty to ShinRa._

 _To the trio, Rufus and Elena, they saw more vague images and voice after that; encountering a new but more heroic version of AVALANCHE led by Cloud, Tifa, and others, including a silhouette of a girl, another of a humanoid mouse, and a third of a large lizard, as they, and another group fought the Company as well as the return of Sephiroth, and an evil Sorceress who attempts another goal that would destroy all of reality..._

 _Then with more images, the last confused them the most. They were all floating in a green and white light river that flowed all around them. They could hear someone calling out to them, but they didn't understand who, though._

 _"_ _ **It's time...**_ _"_

 _Turning to look behind them, they and many others saw...a white light with a silhouette of a woman in armor before them. They couldn't see her face, but she felt...warm and powerful._

 _"_ _ **A mother of the true chosen who wished for the rebirth of her daughters, and others whom she gave her life for...grants you all the same, but in many worlds. Each and every one of you who stood by the future self of the chosen will all be reborn with no memories, until the time comes for your destinies calls upon you once more. But only when her destiny is about to begin. Please accept this task, and only then should you all live true, peaceful lives. But be warned...evil would continue to rise...Good luck...all of you.**_ _"_

 _With that, the images and voices faded and soon the Turks, Felicia and Shears saw no more...and would soon awaken back in reality...now with most of their memories..._

( **~End Fragments of Memory~** )

* * *

 _ **Reno's Dream.**_

 _Reno felt a bit disorientated, but there wasn't a single pain in his mind. He felt actually...quite comfortable. He could feel a gentle breeze. He felt that he was laying on wood. As the redhead opened his eyes, he found that he wasn't in the building, but rather...outside, in a mountain area._

 _Sitting up, Reno realized he was sitting on the veranda of...a lodge, one that is very, very familiar._

 _"...Healen Lodge." He muttered, before blinking in surprise that he knew that name. It was then, given what he'd just seen...it was true. Militas Ultra had been right._

 _'But...how?' He thought to himself._

 _"You awake yet?" A familiar girl's voice asked._

 _Blinking again, Reno turned to his left and saw Arien sitting next to him, smiling at him._

 _"Arien?" Reno muttered._

 _"If he isn't, he's turned into a zombie." Another voice, male this time and close to his heart teased. Reno turned and saw Rude sitting by his right. At first Reno didn't understand, but then he began to think...and remember, how they used to sit here like this together since Meteorfall._

( **~Memories with Lucrecia-Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII~** )

 _"...Not to sound stupid but...I think I remember now." Reno sheepishly shrugged. For some reason, it didn't freak him out. Not anymore. He felt at ease, like he'd gone back to a place that was precious to him. In fact, he found that he liked this a lot. He could just sit here with two of his best friends all day._

 _"Reno." Arien began, "Do you remember?"_

 _Reno blinked in confusion, asking his female co-worker, "Remember what, Arien?"_

 _"That promise you made us." She replied. "That you'd find us when everything would be alright again."_

 _Somehow remembering now from long, long ago, Reno smirked, and said, "Right. That we'd all be together again soon."_

 _Rude on the other hand shook his head and muttered to Reno, "You tend to forget a lot."_

 _"Hey!" Reno pouted, before he and his two friends broke into laughter, as they gazed up at the sun which shone, setting behind the forest of trees and wonderful waterfalls. Reno smiled warmly, muttering to himself, "Friends forever."_

( **~End Memories with Lucrecia~** )

 _Yet as soon as it happened, everyone turned black as soon as Reno closed his eyes...and he would soon awaken from this dream._

* * *

 _ **January 12th [11:56 AM]-Year-1996.**_

 _ **Old ShinRa Building-Midgar Ruins.**_

( **~Organization XIII-KH2~** )

At first, all he could see was blackness, as Reno was starting to stirr awake. How he ended up knocked out or passing out unexpectly, he would never know. For one thing, his world was starting to return to him. He breathed in and out a few times. He was still alive, and he wasn't injured.

"Wha..." he groaned, as he managed to flicker his eyes open, seeing a ceiling covered in fern, moss and leaves that grew within the building, the original ShinRa building, he, the other Turks and Rufus came in somewhat possibly an hour or two ago. He had no idea how long he'd been out.

Reno was lying on his back, he noticed. Turning himself over to his front, he pushed himself, muttering, "My head..." before whispering the name, "Arien?"

Standing up and feeling disorientated, the man wobbled a bit, feeling dizzy, before shaking it off. He then gazed at the window that was over looking the ruins of Midgar. He could also see his reflection, and, saw himself as the same as from his dreams...

No, memories from his previous life. But what he saw just now was a dream based on one of his most favorite memories, and it was...soothing, and comforting. How could he have denied it all this time, when his heart was trying to tell him that everything Militas Ultra had said was true?

Now he understood. ShinRa had been rebuild but no one had remembered that...until now. At least...Reno thought he understood. There was still some memories missing, he just knew it.

Hearing groaning behind him, Reno turned and saw his partner, Rude, Tseng, Elena and Rufus all sprawled onto the floor, having had the same painful sensation as he just had.

"Sir, Rude, Tseng, Elena." Reno muttered worriedly, but he breathed a bit of relief when his partner and leader were slowly standing up. Reno then thought of another thing, and walked closer to the window to get a better look at himself. It was true. He was just as the same, which included his aqua-blue eyes, his goggles, and the red facial tattoos on each side of his face. He had the tattoos done when he was sixteen.

Everything, and everyone...were just like before. Even...Reno tried not to think about the painful memories of...his wrong doings in his previous life, wishing that there were some memories were kept best forgotten. Except that there were a few things missing when it came to rebirth.

While Rude wobbled a bit, disorientated, Reno muttered to himself in concern, "I guess Hojo doesn't count." for he realised that the scientest they thought seemed to be causing some trouble to the situation they were currently having was no longer around and would never be again.

But Reno then realized something else, as there were others missing he'd hadn't seen. "But, what about AVALANCE and..." Reno gazed at his reflection, as he said the one name made him worried, "Cloud?"

( **~End Organization XIII~** )

* * *

 _A day earlier..._

 _ **January 11th [11:56 AM]-Year-1996.**_

 _ **Chocobo Farm.**_

( **~Discovery in Sadness~** )

Cloud didn't want to leave, but he couldn't take the constant nightmares that had been repeating for a long time any longer. They meant something, and while he hoped it wouldn't come to pass, he had to figure out why they kept on happening. Carter had left a year ago after she announced that she had to meet up with some friends she remembered but didn't say who they were beyond that, 'They're my family' before she vanished in her search.

It didn't that a year ago that Militas Ultra had taken both his mother and Tifa's father and killed them while the said two had been out. Now both of them were the sole owners of their homes. But these nightmares...

The nightmares of Sephiroth burning down a village familiar to him haunted him. Cloud felt guilty...for everything that's happened.

He now wore a gray sweat shirt, black pants, brown gloves, leather zipper boots.

"You're really leaving, aren't you?"

A bit startled from his packing his travel bag, the young spiky-haired man turned to see Tifa, who now wore a white tank top with black shorts and dark red strapped over her shoulders, long thigh high socks and red boots, with black cloth arm bands and red fingerless gloves. Her hair had grown longer and was now tied in a very loose pony tail.

"...I have to. Don't know why but...I have to find out about these nightmares." Cloud admitted, looking away from his childhood friend.

"And you don't want me involved?" Tifa asked, a bit challengingly and upset.

"I just..." Cloud trailled off, before trying again. "Militas Ultra are still out there, and it's too dangerous. We lost our parents to them, and I'm not going to risk in getting anyone else hurt or killed by them or other dangerous people out there."

Tifa glared a bit, but her anger had cooled off in the meaning of Cloud's words. He was right; Militas Ultra had taken almost everything from them, but at the same time, he could easily get killed too and...he was all she had left now. Yet given that Cloud had been training since four years ago, she would have to take his word for it.

"You will keep in touch with me, right?" Tifa inquired.

"Yeah." Cloud nodded, and he would. He felt relief that Tifa was staying behind, because if anything happened to her, he'd never forgive himself. Somehow he felt twinges of guilt of failing to save friends before...but he didn't understand why.

"Be careful out there, okay?"

"I will."

With that promise in mind, Cloud finished packing before saying goodbye to Tifa, also promising that he would return home as soon as he figured out the meaning of the dreams. His first trip would be to Junon for a little while, before heading towards Edge after that. Thankfully, WRO had been kind enough to give him a lift, and that charges wasn't needed. For some reason, Reeve Tuesti didn't mind, but Cloud had insisted in working for the army for a bit to repay him for the trouble of transporting him.

Yet Cloud and Tifa were fully unaware of what is yet to come. ( **~End Discovery in Sadness~** )

* * *

 _ **January 12th [12:10 PM]-Year-1996.**_

 _ **Old ShinRa Building-Midgar Ruins.**_

Not long after Reno, Rude and Tseng woke up, both Rufus and Elena were still unconscious and would not awaken. The three of them had come to a firm agreement of what they discovered so far, and decided to continue investigating the building just in case. So the three men carried the two into the remains of the lounge which was a task in and on itself due to the elevator beyond wrecked, and the stairs cripped. But they managed to enter the ruins of their original Turks Headquarters.

"Think they're gonna be okay?" Reno asked, in concern as he, Tseng and Rude closed the remains of the door behind them to leave both the President and the youngest Turk to rest.

"We'll keep an eye on them until they've recovered." Tseng replied, before asking, "And you two?"

"Still in a bit a shock, but kind of accepting that our memories are not fake." Rude admitted.

Reno scratched the back of his head, not sure what to say. Sure he was in the same vote but, it made him feel uneasy. "...I'm okay, to say the least. Just kinda freaked out about this. But other than that, there's no sense in denying the fact the memories we've been seeing aren't fake and there is no chemical or whatever."

He then sighed and added, "But what I wanna know is, how the hell did Militas Ultra know all that and why do they want to kill us? Far as I can tell, they weren't there in our past or something. If this whole thing is true."

"Until we know for certain, we have to find any surviving files that may provide us a clue. Though I doubt any had survived, it would be best to investigate, just in case." The Wutaiian Turk said. "Reno, you check the lower levels. Rude and I will up here."

"You got it." Reno replied, turning to leave, but paused and said, "Call me if there's any trouble."

"Of course." Tseng replied, "Same to you."

"I'll be fine. Worse case scenario, I run into a couple of Militas losers, get a couple of scrapes and take them down." Reno waved off casually, not worried.

"Still, I expect an emergancy, just in case." The Turk Leader said firmly.

Reno rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, boss."

* * *

 _Two hours later..._

Reno had been hunting down the surviving files of anything that would prove their previous lives for a couple of hours now in as many abandoned offices and rooms as he could, while thinking about the said past lives that Militas Ultra had been trying to get across to them for six years.

Only problem is, what was the opposite Organization's problems with that and how they even know that? This what bugged Reno the most. As proof, every surviving shards of files(how they survived after 8,000 years, Reno will never know) which are almost exactly the same as the current ones ShinRa had in the documents storage rooms in Edge.

But that didn't solve the mystery on how or why it had him, his co-workers, former co-workers, former director, current President, Cloud, Tifa, Felicia, Shears and most of the people he met through out his life are even here to day or why they had two lives.

"What the hell's goin' on?" Reno sighed, his hands in his pockets. "I've turned this place upside down."

He eventually arrived in the original main Turks' office, pushing the door open, and found two of his fellow Turks, Tseng and Rude, searching through the broken desks, and through the drawers. Like the rest of the building, this room was also filled with years of trees, flowers and fern. So Reno was a bit surprised that the inside of the desks were only musty through out 8,000 years. It felt strange to be standing in a 8,000 year old city that was just like the current city now, not like in those sci-fi futuristic movies he'd seen when he was a kid.

Noticing the absence of Rufus and Elena, Reno spoke up to get his friends' attentions, "Yo. Boss and rookie still out cold?"

Neither men answered the redhaired man at first, until Rude replied without looking at his partner, "The President and Elena are conscious, but still have dizzy spells. They resting inside in the lounge."

Reno acknowledged the answer with a nod, saying, "Gotcha." before looking around again, then asked, "So, found any clues yet? So far I've seen an old file on Reeve, but that 8,000 year old file says he was Head of the Urban Development rather than the Comissioner of WRO."

"There are files with our names on it; everyone including the former Turks." Rude answered, pulling out file by file, which were very fragile due to years of being untouched.

The youngest man felt rather icky in the stomach and perhaps a little scared at the new information, but he wouldn't let that show. Instead, he felt a confused expression as he approached a desk that felt strongly familiar to him and decided to look through there.

Reno then asked to Tseng, "So, we have most of our memories back, but what does that mean with our lives right now?" voicing his worries he had since waking up from the memory shock a few hours earlier. While he had certain memories of his past, Reno also still had memories of his childhood he spent in Edge and growing up into the man he was now.

"I highly doubt our current memories are lies." Tseng began, having sensed more than heard the worry in his second in command. "I have to admit, as a young child, I've repeatedly been having familiarties that has gotten stronger as I grew up, and I could never understand why Veld or Cissnei or either of you were familiar, until now."

"I get your point." Reno sighed in agreement, "When I was kid," he chuckled with a shrug, correcting himself, "In this life I mean, I kept on having dreams of deja vu too." pausing at the desk as he gently ran his fingers on the wooden surface, and while it was covered in fern now, he imagined he could touch it's smooth wooden surface.

The redhead then continued, "And the fact is, we're here now in the future. I still don't get how that's even possible. It's totally crazy to go into the future and then have no memories, while being born as a baby again, then grow up to who we are now and then remember our past. Ya know what I mean?"

The Wutaiian nodded, replying, "I agree. It is strange."

Sighing almost dramatically, Reno grumbled, "What a drag." before asking, "Could others like Cloud and them be around too?"

The moment he said that, though, Reno mentally kicked himself in the head. Of course Cloud and Tifa were around. Arien and Rafe met them four years ago. He reminded himself on that. What he should had asked as that if Cloud and his friends remembered much too.

"Most likely." Tseng nodded, pausing his work and turned to face the younger man, continuing, "I do have a theory on how this was possible. Perhaps all of us were reborn into the future long after our deaths 8,000 years ago."

Chosen to be reborn into the present century, huh? Reno finally figured that made a bit sense, but what also concerned him was that they were many of the chosen to be reborn.

"Why us, though?" he asked, before suddenly sensing that he remembered something, and turned to the drawer of the desk and drew it open, finding a single file. He carefully picked it up and gently rested it onto the desk.

"Hmm, maybe-"

"Ah! Forget it." Reno cuts his superior off, then decided with a shrug, "You know what? Maybe this is our chance to redeem ourselves." as he scanned through the file he found, and suddenly found himself smiling.

"Hm? How do you intend to do that?" Tseng asked, curiously. Rude stood up straight, finding himself also curious.

Reno smirked his trademark smirk, saying to his co-workers, "I'll figure out a way. I always do." as he gazed down at the information profile...that had his name on it-his photo and everything, just like his current profile he had back at home right now.

He will atone for his sins in the past. Plus if Reno had been given a second chance, he wasn't going to waste it.

* * *

 _ **January 12th [12:10 PM]-Year-1996.**_

 _ **New Banora-Galbadian Prison Area.**_

 _"It's true. We've been ordered to carry out your assassination, but I... I...I won't do it! I don't want to kill you, sir!"_

 _"You would betray the Turks and the Shin-Ra Company?"_

 _"I've been giving this a lot of thought lately. The company will use any means to achieve their ends. But the fact stands that without ShinRa, many people would be suffering. I want to stay with the Turks because we are what you made us. You made the Turks what they are today. That's why I'm going to help you. It's the least I can do now..."_

"VELD!" Rosalind screamed herself awake the moment her visions-no, her memories of her past life repeated itself over and over. She pushed herself up and panted, before groaning as she made herself dizzy doing that. Breathing in and out slowly, the disorientation faded and then the young woman thought about what she had just seen.

Now she understood most of what she had seen, and what Militas Ultra had been trying to say for six years. Though when it came to what happened before, her dreams, her memories of her past life...Zinconiade and Fuhito...how would the enemy know all this? Rosalind wanted to find out, and wanted to see if her former fellow Turks were alright. But at the same time...she couldn't.

Not with her family being in danger if she returned as a Turk.

"Are you alright?" A familiar voice, one she hasn't heard in years, spoke.

( **~Understanding One Another*Roxas's Theme Coded Version-KH2.5 HD ReMix*~** )

Startled slightly, and feeling her heart leap with a glimmer of hope, the young woman looked to her side and saw, to her relief and confusion, was the familiar old man who looked a bit older than before, the small signs of gray appearing in his hair and beard, but still the same as ever except that he now wore a grey suit...same as she'd seen him in their past, bending down beside her.

With him though is a young man about her age, short blond hair and blue eyes, and he wore a white short sleeved shirt and black vest, black gloves, black pants and leather shoes.

"Veld, sir!" Rosalind exclaimed in relief. She wanted to hug him, but restrained herself. Even though they were no longer Turks, she still respected him as her superior and leader.

"It's been too long." The former Turk Leader nodded, relieved that the young woman was alright. "What are you doing here? And not in uniform?"

"I...I resigned not long after you did, sir." Rosalind admitted sadly after a couple of moments of hesitation and silence. Especially since she'd been wearing a dark blue shirt and jacket, dark blue jeans and black and grey shoes today. "Militas Ultra...they threatened to kill my family if I didn't resign. I-I didn't have a choice, and I couldn't return home so...I moved here to New Banora."

"I see. Understandable." Veld nodded, while the young man with them glanced back and forth between the two former Turks, seemingly wondering what is going on.

"But...just now...I saw..." Rosalind continued, though she felt that with this stranger with them, it wasn't the best time to be saying anything.

"Most of the memories of our past?" Veld guessed, and when Rosalind looked up at him in shock, he continued calmly, "I saw the same not too long ago. Though given the guess, Militas Ultra are not who we at first believed they were."

"What do you mean, sir?" The young woman asked, confused.

"I can explain that." The young man spoke this time, "I heard parts of what Veld had said. Cid Aulstyne, leader of Militas Ultra...is the leader of Milites."

"Huh?" Rosalind blinked, even more confused. "How do you know who they are?"

The young sighed, "Because...though I'm not sure how or why but...it's the same with me and the enemy, and all of my friends. At least...some of them. The thing is, my friends, Militas Ultra and I...we were reborn from another world which is most likely gone now."

"W-what!?" Rosalind gasped in shock and disbelief.

"It's best explained later. This is Ace, a young student of another group and, from what I heard just a little while ago, he and his friends had a longer history with Aulstyne than the rest of us." Veld explained. "However, he offered to help me in helping Felicia."

Even though she wanted to desperately know more about the origins of Militas Ultra, or rather Milites, Rosalind knew that, with Felicia now in serious danger, this was more important.

So the young woman nodded, "I know. The Support Materia. One of the pieces somehow ended up inside her body again, just like in our previous lives. If we don't find them, history will repeat itself, only the enemy won't be Fuhito this time...At least, I hope he isn't back."

"I agree. That man was a traitor to humanity, and the true mastermind of what happened." Veld sighed, mentally shuddering over the very thoughts of the man who attempted to kill humanity by starting with his daughter.

"Sir...I know I'm risking everything I have but...I want to help. I want to help you cure Felicia." Rosalind finally continued, her determination to save her boss's daughter renewed. She then repeated what she told him in their previous lives. "I've been giving this a lot of thought lately. The company will use any means to achieve their ends. But the fact stands that without the ShinRa, many people would be suffering. Despite my resignation, I want to stay with the Turks because we are what you made us. You made the Turks what they are today. That's why I'm going to help you. It's the least I can do now..."

"Rosalind..." Veld muttered, stunned by the young woman's determination, remembering the last time she offered this. Except unlike the last time, ShinRa would not come and kill them. They were free to do this, so the only real problem they would thankfully be having, other then Genesis possibly, Militas Ultra attempting to do something with the Materia.

In the end, Rosalind had already made up her mind, and he was grateful for it. Even though she'd never admit it, nor did anyone else due to the seriousness of their job, she and all of the other Turk saw Veld as a father to them.

"Thank you." Veld nodded. He stood up and offered his left hand to Rosalind who took it and she was pulled back up standing while Ace stood up as well.

"I'll help too. It's the least I can do." Ace volunteered. ( **~End Understanding One Another*Roxas's Theme Coded Version*~** )

"Thank you, Ace." Rosalind nodded. While they only just met, Ace seemed like a caring young man.

The young man nodded, before inquiring, "So, how can we cure your daughter, sir?"

"We need to recover all of the pieces of the Support Materia, and carefully remove the piece that is in her body. So long as that materia stays embedded in Felicia's body, it will eventually kill her." Veld replied.

"But we have to do this carefully without summoning Ziconiade. Our old enemy Fuhito from 8,000 years ago tried to use it to wipe out humanity in his delusional belief that the world was telling him to do so." Rosalind added firmly.

"Right that now that materia in her body is incomplete and is draining her life force in order to compensate. With all of the materia gathered in the same place, the materia will compensate for the one in her body and it will stop using her as an energy source." Veld continued.

"So right now we need to find the other three." Rosalind concluded. "We have to find them no matter what."

"Understood." Ace nodded firmly.

Rosalind couldn't but blink at Ace's rather formal position. "You seem like you worked for an organization once."

"...I used to fight in a war that never seemed to end. In Time-Line sense. Back then...fighting, following orders and war were most of what I knew." Ace admitted. "I'm just glad that no one loses memories of when someone dies anymore."

Rosalind and Veld both shared a glance, wondering what Ace was talking about. Either way, they decided to worry about that later. Right now, they had to find the rest of the pieces of the Support Materia.

One whom Felicia still had inside her, one that was still missing...and two that were already in Militas Ultra's hands.

* * *

 _With most of their memories having returned to them all at once, the Turks, Rufus, Felicia and Shears now accept and fully understand of their lives of the past and accepting the life they were given upon being reborn._

 _However, Militas Ultra already has two Support Materias with them, and Felicia's life continues to deteriate, while the final piece remains to be found._

 _So as Rosalind rejoins Veld to find the other pieces, with a new ally Ace, and soon his friends which included, to their surprise, Machina and Rem, aiding them on the new mission, the remaining four Turks and Rufus continue to investigate Aulstyne's true goal._

 _Yet all of them were fully unaware of an old enemy set to return, and that Zack would soon arrive in this world in his conquest to chase down Genesis and hoping to bring Angeal back to his senses._

* * *

 **A/N: So now Class Zero are becoming allies with the former Turks, while the remaining Turks and Rufus continue their investigation, as they all finally realize of their past lives. But they are not out of the woods just yet.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	16. Awakening of Destinies

**Author's note: Not much to say, so let's continue on. Except that a few more scenes from "Kingdom Hearts: Crisis Core" and one scene from the first episode of "Sailor Moon"(in the first English Dub back in 1995) will appear in this chapter.  
**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy Type-0, Sailor Moon or Pokemon. I do own Arien, though.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Awakening of Destinies.

 _ **January 12th [2:12 PM]-Year-1996.**_

 _ **Old ShinRa Building-Midgar Ruins.**_

( **~Forgotten Tears-DIRGE OF CERBERUS FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

Elena felt her head ache. It felt as though she'd been hit by a brick several times and stabbed into her skull. It hurt a lot, and she felt a bit disorientated. When her head finally cleared that she wasn't having any more dizzy spells, almost everything came back to her instantly. Everything from her earliest childhood memories to...everything she saw hours ago.

It scared her. How was this even possible? Was her life in Edge a lie? It didn't make any sense.

"Troubled thoughts, I gather?"

The voice of Rufus ShinRa brought Elena out of her said thoughts, as she turned to the young President who, despite being excellent in hiding his emotions, he actually looked a bit pale himself. Maybe he was scared of the memories too.

"Sorry, sir. I was just...well, yes, I did have troubled thoughts." Elena replied, feeling embarrassed. "I...don't know what to make of this."

"Nor do I." The young ShinRa admitted, which surprised the female Turk. "However, I believe it's more of...the guilt of my reckless actions in our previous lives. Yet, we cannot let this overcome our lives now. The main concern is how Militas Ultra know all this and why they wish to destroy us. I do believe that, perhaps they studied everything in surrounding areas of the world to learn of us."

"But what if our entire lives here had been lies?" Elena couldn't help but voice her current fears.

Rufus shook his head, "Doubtful. If our memories of our current lives had been a lie, then Militas Ultra would have never existed."

"I wish they didn't." The young woman sighed. Everything that's happened, and even though she hadn't been fully involved with the enemy until joining the Turks, or rejoining depending on what was happening, just ten days ago.

( **~End Forgotten Tears~** )

The door of the room they were currently in knocked gently, before it opened. Elena, quickly going into Turk mode, secretly reached her hand to her gun as she stood up and in front of Rufus in case of Militas Ultra soldiers. Both relaxed when Reno peaked his head through the doorway, and upon seeing both looking alright, opened it fully and stepped inside, with Rude and Tseng close behind.

"Hey, you're both awake. You feeling alright?" Reno greeted, with signs of relief on his expression even though he tried not to show it.

"I am fine. Perhaps admittedly...conflicted with myself." Rufus responded. "To think that we have been living two lives and not even know of it until now. Yet, while there are selfish actions done long ago, the fact remains that we must do everything in our power to prevent history from repeating itself, and more importantly, to decipher how and why Militas Ultra knew all of this."

"It's funny, sir. I was thinkin' of this bein' our chance to redeem ourselves. Not sure why but...I kinda got a feeling I did something really terrible that it used to haunt me in my sleep long time ago." Reno admitted. He knew, as did everyone else in the room, while they were all now aware of having mysteriously been reborn into the future, there were still memories missing and Reno had a feeling certain ones were...painful that he felt it deep within his heart.

Maybe he wasn't ready to face those memories just yet.

"It is as the President had said. We must focus now on how our enemy has gained such knowledge without either of us or our comrades even realizing it and why they wish to destroy us." Tseng pointed out firmly. He too felt there were actions long ago he came to regret, but he couldn't let that stop him or anyone else now. They had a job to do.

"Maybe they're worried we might cause harm to the world again?" Elena piped up, worriedly. "What if we've been fighting an anti-terrorist who want the good for the people of the world?"

Reno shook his head, "Nah, I don't think that's the case. Those sleaze balls were willing to hurt people in order to get to us. Not only that, they got one of the Support Materia pieces which..."

Before he can continue, however, his PHS rang in his pockets. The redhead shared a confused glance with the others before pulling out his phone and answered it after the third ring. "Hello?"

" _Is this the Turks Second in Command?_ " A young and somehow familiar man's voice quired on the line, and from the sound of things, he sounded like he wasn't talking to who he expected to speak.

Reno on the other hand, knew that voice was familiar. So familiar that the redhead's eyes widened as he blutered out the name he didn't expect to speak in person just yet, "Cloud?"

" _...How did you know my name?_ " Cloud asked, sounding a bit suspicious after a soft gasp of shock and surprise.

Realizing how stupid he sounded and that, in disappointment, that Cloud, after remembering Arien and Rafe and St. Andrew talk about the guy years ago, and only now Reno realized that yes they did know the spiky-haired guy but didn't remember it at the time, Reno recollected himself.

"Uh, sorry. It's just, uh...I thought you were someone else." Reno replied awkwardly, clearing his throat. "But yeah, I'm the Second in Command; Reno of the Turks. So, what's up?"

" _...I...if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to make an appointment for a flight to Modeohiem. The air flights are grounded, or so I heard on a couple of days ago and they still won't reopen the airports, and I know that to reach WRO everyone has to have authority from ShinRa Company._ " Cloud explained, after a few moments of silence. Probably to absorb the realization that the Turks Second in Command wasn't someone who he was expecting to sound like.

"Modeohiem, huh?" Reno muttered, thoughtfully. He looked at both Tseng and Rufus who, after thinking about it, nodded to give him permission to help Cloud, as they assumed, to reach there. "Yeah, I can get ya' there. 4:50 PM sound good?"

" _Yeah. I'll be waiting._ " Cloud replied.

"Great! Meet me at WRO HQ and we'll go from there." Reno replied, before the two men hung up after a short farewell before he reported to Tseng and Rufus, "Not sure why, but Cloud wants to head over to Modeohiem. I'm thinking he's rememberin' something there too."

"...Modeohiem is where I first met him, abliet briefly. It was a mission Zack and I assigned to go, in order to locate Angeal Hewley and Genesis 8,000 years ago...one of the memories I have regained." Tseng explained. He thought back of what he saw back in the Church eight years ago during a mission here in Midgar Ruins, and now he knew it was not a simple imagination gone haywire.

It was one of his memories of his previous life.

( **~Uncertain Visions*Memory II-The 3rd Birthday*~** )

 _Flash-Back: 8,000 years ago..._

 _Tseng was approaching Zack who was about to enter the Church._

 _"Zack." He spoke up. "_ _We are to leave for Modeohiem."_

 _"I know." Zack replied as he paused. "I just need a minute."_

 _"Aerith's not there right now." Tseng told him, which made the young man turn around and his expression was that of suspicion, his blue eyes, glowing slightly, gazed at him._

 _"How do you know Aerith?" Zack asked._

 _Tseng felt himself become uncomfortable as he replied, "It's a complicated matter."_

 _"Oh really?" Zack mocked. "She didn't mention anything about knowing you."_

 _Somewhat relieved, Tseng then told him, "If that's the case, then I won't either." just as a ShinRa chopper landed behind him, ready to take passengers. The Turks then turned and headed inside the chopper._

 _He heard Zack sigh and then say, sarcastically, "Yeah, well, whatever I suppose."_

End Flash-Back:

"...It was around the time Zack began a relationship with...Aerith Gainsborough." The Wutaiian realized. Aerith...the name of a young woman, kind, gentle but also stubborn in her own ways. For a delicate young lady who tended flowers, she wasn't one to be messed with.

"Aerith...you mean that...Uh..." Reno trailed off. "Who was she again?"

"Wasn't she a special kind of person with strong magic without Materia?" Elena asked, thoughtfully.

"Yes; back then, Aerith was the last of the Ancients, formerly known as the Cetra." Tseng confirmed after a moment of thought.

"Ah, right. The legendary group who can read the Planet or somethin' like that." Reno realized, before asking, "Wait...would that mean she's...been reborn too? I mean, sure she was like us but...she was also the last of her kind."

"Perhaps Aerith may had something to do with our rebirth, and if she is among us today, it would certainly have Militas Ultra attempt to target her as well." Rufus stated. "Perhaps we should investigate Modeohiem as well, in case the Organization is sighted there. An old Mako Factory is there too."

"I'll make the arrangement to head over there once we're done here in Midgar, sir. For the time being, I suggest you return to Headquarters should the enemy attack once more." Tseng said.

"Agreed." Rufus nodded. "I believe we have spent enough time here."

Sastified that Rufus wasn't going to argue the point, Tseng nodded before turning to the female member in the room. "Elena, you are to safeguard the President and not to leave his side until we return."

"Yes, sir." Elena nodded.

"Reno, Rude. You're with me. We search the city for more clues and then reach WRO to meet with Cloud." Tseng ordered.

"Yes, sir." Rude nodded.

"Roger that, boss." Reno said.

"Get moving. Before our enemy realizes we are here." Rufus ordered. The Turks nodded. ( **~End Uncertain Visions*Memory II*~** )

* * *

 _Two weeks later..._

 _ **January 26th [11:12 AM]-Year-1996.**_

( **~A Closed off Village-CRISIS CORE FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

 _ **Kalm.**_

In the past two weeks since finally understanding the meaning of Militas Ultra's words, Rosalind had spent that time helping Veld to locate the other missing pieces of the Support Materia to help Felicia who somehow became connected to it once more. He let Shears know of their whereabouts, while the younger man, Felicia, and Highground were investigating Corel for any clues of the Materia and to meet up with them in Junon.

Ace, Rem and Machina had joined them for a little while before leaving to find the rest of their comrades to combat against the enemy Organization, now identified as Milites from their own past. The two former Turks still didn't understand the meaning of it, but they didn't question it.

So far they had no luck in finding the pieces, but they refused to give up. Right now, they were just about to leave Kalm after spending a night there, out of Militas Ultra's eyes since again, like the past six years, the Organization had quietened down. No doubt to plan their next strike of an attack. Rosalind hoped it wouldn't be another siege considering that ShinRa was struggling as it is, but all she could do, in order to keep her family safe, was to help Veld now. She couldn't return to her life as a Turk.

When she woke up this morning, Rosalind found that Veld had been missing which concerned her greatly. Did he take off without her? To ensure her safety? The young woman felt a bit of an ache at that thought, but ultimately decided to go find her superior even though they were no longer part of ShinRa. It took her a few hours to find the man and still had no luck.

' _Sir...where are you?_ ' Rosalind thought to herself, worriedly.

Her mind lingered to more of her memories of everything that has happened. Even now after two weeks, Rosalind still didn't understand how rebirth was even possible. So lost in her thoughts that she almost walked right into someone in her search for the former Director. She managed to stop herself from colliding into the person, but when the former Turk looked at the person, her eyes widened in disbelief and familiarity...

( **~End A Closed off Village~** )

A young woman, younger than her, very likely 18 or 19 at best, with long black hair and...

' _Tifa?_ ' Rosalind mentally asked in shock, as another memory came back to her...from a long, long time ago...

* * *

( **~Tifa's Theme-FINAL FANTASY VII: ADVENT CHILDREN~** )

 _Rosalind had just defeated the monsters that lingered around the Nibel Mountains after saving a teenage girl in dressed in a brown and white cowgirl clothes, turning to face her as the latter was holding a cat in her arms._

 _"Um… thanks!" The dark haired girl said, a bit awkwardly._

 _"Are you all right?" Rosalind asked, approaching her._

 _"Yeah, I guess." It was clear that she was a bit shaken, but not completely rattled._

 _The female Turk was sastified that the girl was alright, before asking, "Really, what are you doing here in the first place?"_

 _The girl gazed down at the Cat in her arms, explaining, "She ran into the mountains, see. I was trying to get her back when the monsters attacked." just as the cat gave an adorable 'Meow'._

 _"So you were following your Cat...do you know what's in these mountains?" The Turk realized._

 _"Of course I do! There isn't a person in this town that doesn't. They say that anyone that tries to cross these mountains will never come out alive." The girl replied._

 _Rosalind knew that rumor. These mountains were where the very first Mako Reactor was built 50 years earlier, though it was beyond repair and no one even borthered in even trying. Making up her mind, she nodded, "Well then, let's get you home."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"You can't go back alone."_

 _The girl was silent on that, and rather a bit annoyed. Seeing that made Rosalind realize that the girl wasn't budging._

 _"All right. Wait here for a bit. When I've finished with my business here, I'll head back to town with you." She instructed._

 _"All right." The girl nodded after a moment, before realizing something and introduced herself, "Oh! I'm Tifa, by the way."_

 _"My name is Rosalind." Rosalind replied._

* * *

"Sorry, about that." Tifa spoke up apologetically, bringing Rosalind out of her memories.

"Oh, it's alright." Rosalind shook her head. Deep down, she had a feeling that Tifa, who like others had been reborn, didn't remember her just yet, or if she did, Rosalind didn't want to create such a fuss when Felicia's life was on the line and Militas Ultra was around-wait!

' _Didn't Arien say that Cloud and Tifa lived in the Chocobo Farm outside of town? Why is Tifa here in Kalm? Did something happen?_ ' Rosalind thought to herself.

"Say, I'm looking for somebody." Tifa spoke up again. "Have you seen a guy with spiky hair?"

' _Cloud left too? Don't tell me that..._ ' Rosalind thought to herself, worriedly. If Cloud left the Farm, then that would mean...Cloud's memories were returning too.

Aloud, she shook her head, "No, I haven't. While on the subject, have you seen a man in a gray suit?"

"I think I saw him head to the beach by the river." Tifa answered, pointing at the road to her right. "It's down this way."

"Thanks. If you like, I'll let you if I see who you're looking for." Rosalind replied.

"Are you sure?" Tifa asked, surprised.

"I'm not doing much." The older woman replied.

Tifa was surprised by this, then nodded with a smile. "Okay. Thanks. Oh. I'm Tifa by the way."

' _Just like how we first met 8,000 years ago._ ' Rosalind thought to herself, sadly. But she held a smile of her own, 're'-introducing herself, "My name is Rosalind."

"Rosalind...um, have we...met before?" Tifa asked, thoughtfully. Now it was Rosalind's turn to be surprised, but her heart ached that Tifa didn't fully remember and, given the situation, she didn't want the other young woman to get fully caught in the conflict with Militas Ultra. She wasn't ready for her past yet, but at the same time, Rosalind didn't want to lie either.

"...Maybe. I'm not sure." She eventually said. It wasn't a full lie, but she didn't want to have Tifa go into the same struggles that Rosalind herself and the rest of the Turks had gone through for the past six years. Not the way how Militas Ultra were somehow forcing the past to come back to them.

"Hmm...Sorry. It's just...a weird deja vu happening. I guess I'll find him in Edge. He said that if he wasn't in Kalm, he would be back in the City if I wanted to meet up with him." Tifa thought. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah. You too." Rosalind nodded. ( **~End Tifa's Theme~** )

* * *

( **~Calm before the Storm-DIRGE OF CERBERUS FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

It hadn't taken long to finally find Veld who, true to Tifa's word, was at the shores of beachline of the large river that flowed through out the fields, surrounding the Midgar Ruins for some parts. Rosalind had arrived to find the man standing there, gazing in the distance.

"Sir?" Rosalind spoke up, after clearing her throat politely to get his attention, stopping just a few feet from him.

"Rosalind...do you remember, what I told you in Nibelhiem in our previous lives? About...how I made the misguided order in Kalm?" Veld spoke, aware of the young woman's presence, but did not borther in turning to face her.

The young female former Turk remained silent for a moment. She should have known; Back 8,000 years ago, an order gone wrong had costed Kalm to be burnt to the ground, most people losing their lives. Veld had been a resident when he had the time, because Felicia and her mother once lived here. Rosalind remembered a painful illusion that had shown her and Veld's memories in the ShinRa Manor for a mysterious reason. It had been like Sephiroth's attack in Nibelhiem itself, how she saw Veld fail to find his family, how he lost his arm and was then experimented on...having had an artifical arm much like the one he had now done by Hojo before the mad scientist released him, claiming him to be useless.

He had also lied to Veld and informed him that his family had died, while in reality he experimented on Felicia, implanting the piece of the Support Materia in her hand before releasing her to die alone.

"...Yes, sir." Rosalind replied after a moment of silence, lowering her gaze and unable to look at the man's back.

"When Militas Ultra first began the War, I thought it was nonsense. But then, as years went by, ever since I first laid eyes on Felicia in Junon, I knew she was familiar, but what the President had done clouded my senses. Yet as we met again two years ago, I ultimately knew it was her...and I knew...these visions that are our memories...were not fake. But I could not prove that, especially given how the rest of you were not quite certain." Veld explained.

"...I think I understand, sir. We couldn't be fully certain back then." Rosalind muttered. "Since Christmas four years ago, I've been...having dreams of facing against Zinconiade, and...Fuhito. But now I know...they were memories of that encounter...If Militas Ultra use the Support Materia...if they do what he had done..."

She paused, placing a hand to her chest, and while she knew what she had to say, she was terrified. Not much scared her a lot, but the memories she held now, Rosalind didn't think she had what it took to face the monster again for the second time.

"...I think...no...I know that...I'll have to face it again." She finally finished. ( **~End Calm before the Storm~** )

She hadn't even realized that Veld had approached her, because he placed his left good hand on her shoulder. Rosalind gazed up at him in surprise, and was even more so that, the usually stern man held a gentle look in his eyes, something she'd never known him he'd do. Not from what she could remember.

"Then we will make sure Militas Ultra do not receive the Materia. Or at the very least find a way to get the other pieces back if they do have them." Veld said firmly. "I will not lose my daughter again, and I will most certainly not allow Zirconiade to be revived or used."

Realizing that Veld wasn't going to let history repeat itself if he could help it, Rosalind nodded in agreement and determination.

Only for the two former Turks to hear an unusual sound and as the turned sharply in alarm and defense to see what it is, Rosalind and Veld were both forced to shield their eyes as a bright combination of light and darkness appeared before them. When it faded, the two of them lowered their arms and gasped in shock and horror at the very familiar figure that suddenly appeared before them.

( **~The Key-KH:BBS~** )

"Sephiroth!?" Veld exclaimed. He and Rosalind couldn't believe that not only Sephiroth appeared out of nowhere but now...now he resembled to that of his past self when he lost his mind, only this time, the former General of SOLDIER had gone into a transformation. His coat was darker and monster like, red strapes, dark wags that symbolized darkness, and to the two former Turks' astonishment, a single Black Wing...much like Genesis.

"Hmph. So Veld, and young Turk. We meet again." Sephiroth smirked, brandishing his Masamune in his left hand. "I take you both had retired, but seeing that Militas Ultra are still lurking around, it seems you both had become fugitives."

No. This couldn't be happening. Sephiroth couldn't possibly be driven insane again! On top of that, he had a single wing! Was this the result of Jenova Cells all over again?

"What have you done to yourself!?" Rosalind demanded, schooling her fear.

"I have demostrated the power of Darkness. Reborn from the darkness of Cloud's heart, his darkest memories of me are what give me power." Sephiroth explained calmly.

' _Darkest memories...Sephiroth can't possibly mean-!?_ ' Rosalind was horrified. What in the world was going on, and what did Sephiroth mean by the power of darkness? "Don't tell me Militas Ultra convinced you to turn against people!"

The Silver haired man snorted. "Militas Ultra had nothing to do with regaining my memories. Nor will they or either of you stand in the way of sending Cloud into the deepest abyss. I am his Darkness, and as long as he lives in the past, I will continue to hold onto him."

"Again, you have drawn yourself into being delusional. If you want Cloud, then I'm afraid neither Rosalind nor I know of his whereabouts, and even if we did, neither of us will tell you!" Veld grunted angrily.

Rosalind though did, but she refused to say anything. Not only was Cloud in danger but...Tifa was as well. Both of them were in Edge and that ultimately meant that everyon the City was in danger should Sephiroth attack just to get his revenge on the one who...who defeated Sephiroth more than once.

"Hmph. Not delusional, Veld. I am aware that Jenova was never my mother. Yet, I will make Cloud see the truth of himself, and the light within his heart will die." Sephiroth chuckled, his wing taking flight as it lifted him off the ground. "You both are not worth my time. But should you get in the way...I will not hesitate to kill you."

With that, Sephiroth took off towards Edge before Rosalind or Veld could stop him.

( **~End The Key~** )

"NO!" Rosalind screamed out, and was about to take out her gun to open fire, but Veld stopped her. She gazed up at him pleadingly and shocked. "Sir?"

"Fighting him now would only result in our deaths. We can only pray that Rufus will have SOLDIER on alert." Veld told her firmly. "I know we shouldn't let him go but...you know as well as I do that we are no much against Sephiroth."

"Even so...Cloud and Tifa are there. I met Tifa earlier while I was looking for you...now they're both in danger even though I haven't told Sephiroth that." Rosalind muttered, in worry and guilt. She failed again...she failed to stop Sephiroth from attacking Cloud and Tifa...now both of them were going to end up in a new conflict against an enemy who, for some sickening reason, was brought to be reborn in the future like the rest of them.

Before either one could continue the conversation, the two former Turks heard another sound and by the time they looked, again they were too late to their shock and horror a Militas Ultra soldier was there, firing tranquilizers at them. Rosalind could only gasp before she was shot in the leg while Veld was shot in the shoulder. Both of them grunted as the tranquilizers sleeping drug quickly took hold of their consciousness.

' _No...I can't...let this happen..._ ' Rosalind thought desperately to herself. Unfortunately, she lost her battle as her world went black before she even hit the ground. By the time she and Veld both did, the Militas Ultra soldier, joined by three others and Qator Bashar approached the two unconscious former Turks.

"Bring Veld to high-prison room, and lock this woman in the holding cell. Make sure she doesn't escape." Qator commanded coldly.

"Yes sir!" The Militas Ultra soldiers saluted, before two each grabbed the two unconscious Turks roughly. While two dragged Veld's unconscious body, another one heaved Rosalind's unconscious form over his shoulder and carried her away.

Qator watched them for a moment before following, thinking to himself. ' _Veld would certainly know where his daughter is. Once we get the information from him, only then can we round up the other Turks and execute them. But first...this young woman must be held in confinement. She's the one who stopped Zinconiade. We can't let it or her live._ '

Yet Militas Ultra payed no heed to Sephiroth attempting to find Cloud, nor where they fully aware that Zack would be returning very shortly and that the latter's adventure was drawing closer to an end.

* * *

 _ **Edge.**_

Meanwhile, Reno and Rude were on patrol in the more deserted part of Edge for anymore clues on the Enemy. It had been two weeks since Reno had returned with Tseng from Modeohiem which, much like in the past, resulted in Zack whom they met up not long after Elena took Rufus back to the ShinRa Building in Edge, to kill Angeal who once again had his former pupil to kill him, giving Zack the newly restored Buster Sword.

Since then, Zack, devastated for having killed Angeal, had vanished to continue his journey to stop Genesis, last seen in Costa Del Sol according to Elena who had gone there to keep an eye on him before being called back to the sighting of Militas Ultra in the same place a day or two ago. While the two Turks had managed to capture one, the captive, like others before him, refused to reveal Aulstyne's true goal other than having ShinRa and the Turks destroyed.

Reno stretched as he yawned, before sighing. "Man. Still no clue why Militas Ultra really want to get rid of us, not a single trace of the Support Materia, or Highground or our old boss, or even everyone else. Not even Zack or Genesis. Seriously, how the hell did that guy know about all this so quickly while the rest of us didn't?"

"Genesis must have been reborn with memories, or maybe he was never reborn, but had been asleep...for a long time." Rude theoried.

"What? And survive the War 5,000 years ago when it split the world into pieces? C'mon, be serious, Rude. My money's on the first part on what you said. At least with Sephiroth he hasn't caused major problems..." Reno trailed off as he realized what he said. "Come to think of it, with most of us remembering but Zack and Chocobo-Head still clueless, I sure hope Sephiroth won't go all ' _ **I-wanna-destroy-the-world-and-kill-everything-and-everyone**_ ' all over again. Militas Ultra is bad enough."

"You said you and Veld saw him during the siege two years ago, right?" Rude pointed out.

Reno nodded, "Yeah, but still. That was two years ago and back then we still had no clue. We have one crisis that has been goin' on for six years, Zack's in another that's been going for almost a month or two and that said second crisis almost got us killed. Sure we still don't remember everything, but I don't wanna end up goin' up against the guy who burned down Nibelhiem and claimed some nasty-lookin' lady-monster was his Ma'."

"So you remember me as well. This would mean that Cloud is closer in regaining the memories of his past." A familiar and horrifying smooth voice spoke.

( **~The Key of Darkness-KH:BBS~** )

Freezing in their steps at the voice behind them, the two Turks spun around and saw, to their horror, Sephiroth had somehow appeared without them hearing him. Unlike the last time Reno had seen him, the man's clothes were different and on his back was...

"Oh crap...!" Reno muttered horror, as he and Rude both unconsciously took a couple steps back. If Sephiroth was like what they were both seeing, then the redhead's fears had come true. The silver haired man had once again lost his mind.

"Don't worry. I will not kill you...just yet. If you stand in my way, then I will gladly take your lives." Sephiroth smirked coldly as he hovered above the Turks in amusement.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you're after Cloud, right?" Reno said, his heart hammering with intensed fear. He had forgotten how terrifying Sephiroth was when the silver haired man had completely lost it. Plus, given how he remembered Rosalind saying once 8,000 years ago that Cloud had thrown Sephiroth into the Mako Pool in the Nibelhiem Reactor despite having been stabbed into the stomach like a shish-kabob, Reno would safely say that since Sephiroth remembered now, it was most likely he wanted revenge on the poor kid who has no clue about this right now.

"Cloud's heart belongs to Darkness, and belongs to me. Soon he will understand, because I can sense him in this City." Sephiroth responded.

"Darkness...?" Rude mumbled, confused and horrified.

"Now I'm seriously lost." Reno muttered. First the guys in the Black Coats, then the Heartless and Nobodies Machina mentioned two years ago just before Legend's death, and now Darkness being more than just being unable to see in dark places? What was the Universe coming to?

"Don't worry. You will soon understand. For now..." Sephiroth trailed as he sped downward before the younger men could react and summoned a small Meteor Spell which knocked the Turks away, sending them back as they screamed and crashed onto the road, hitting their heads and losing consciousness almost instantly.

Sephiroth smirked, before walking away to continue his own search. It wasn't long before he spotted a familiar young woman with long black hair and chuckled. Another one of Cloud's friends who helped to stop him long ago.

* * *

Cloud returned to his room in the hotel for an early lunch when he spotted something seemingly glow and explode from outside. Shocked and confused, he hurried to his window when saw another flash of zipping light rain down into the city of Sector 4 of Edge.

' _Something's wrong._ ' He thought to himself, feeling a terrible feeling of dread in his stomach which crept up towards his heart. He had to find out what it was...and fast.

Without any second thought, he abandoned his now forgotten lunch and raced out the door the second time today, far earlier than intended and for a different reason which would ultimately become part that would change his life forever.

( **~End The Key of Darkness~** )

* * *

 _Just after Zack's battle against Sephiroth in "Kingdom Hearts: Crisis Core"..._

Screaming out in agony, Zack crashed onto the ground after having rolled and slid to a stop on the hard road, back to where he left Tifa. He lost his grip on the Buster Sword which landed next to him, scattered. He was out to count, exhausted, bleeding and his vision started to go all dark.

Just as Cloud arrived, and when he did, his eyes widened in sheer horror at the sight before him. Cloud gasped, before kneeling at the wounded and now unconscious Tifa who had been attacked earlier, muttering her name, before catching glimpse at another friend and horror grew higher, seeing a defeated and weakened Zack on the ground. Immediately he felt that this scene was familiar, something he'd seen in his dreams last week.

"Zack..." Cloud muttered, unable to say anything else.

( **~Dread of Night-KH:DDD~** )

"So you finally arrived, Cloud." Sephiroth spoke as he paused just five feet from the trio, as Cloud looked up, his eyes widening in horror and disbelief, recognizing the man from his nightmares, and unable to believe that the horrors of Sephiroth's wrath had actually come true. How could this be? "Perfect timing."

' _No...how could...how could he do this!?_ ' Cloud thought furiously, blaming himself for being unable to protect Tifa like his promised, and that Zack had lost the fight against the madman.

Zack noticed his friend, and despite feeling guilty for having to put Cloud who was oblivious to his past at the moment, knowing that it was very unfair that Cloud had to put up with facing Sephiroth all over again, grunted weakly, "Cloud...finish Sephiroth off..." using those words he said to his friend 8,000 years ago.

Gazing at his friend in shock, Cloud realised that Zack was asking him to finish off Sephiroth. He didn't know why, but suddenly Cloud wanted vengeance, revenge and make Sephiroth pay for his crimes.

So without hesitation, he stood up and rushed over to grab the Buster Sword, surprisingly feeling as though he used this weapon before, and the sword did feel strangely light, before he leaped over to the silver-haired man, screaming in fury, " _SEPHIROTH!_ "

Cloud leaped up before thrusting the Buster Sword down at him, but was blocked by Sephiroth's fast movement, clinging against the masamune with sparks that lasted for a few seconds, before the latter simply thrusted and knocked Cloud behind him as the younger man cried out before landing ten feet away as he rolled to a stop, fortunately with the Buster Sword still in his hand.

' _Damn!_ ' Cloud cursed to himself. Just then, sensing movement, he quickly rolled out of the way before Sephiroth could skewer him like a pathetic scrap of meat with the ridiculously long sword. Cloud struggled to stand, having been easily outmatched by the now former hero who had turned into some kind of monster, especially with the unusual black wing, just like Genesis had.

"You should know better, Cloud, than to test me." Sephiroth warned darkly.

"How could you do this!?" Cloud shouted, finding unusual strength grow inside him, as though something within his heart was calling out to him, to use some sort of power. Without any thoughts of his own safety, Cloud raced foward and clashed against Sephiroth who was shocked by the sudden recovery as Cloud slashed and clashed against him as though he remembered how to fight.

Unknown to everyone, Tifa, in her unconscious form, must've cried out to her friend as though she sensed Cloud was in trouble, because her body began to glow in light, which somehow connected to Cloud's heart, as his body now glowed in the same light as he and Sephiroth fought. Cloud gave another yell and pushed on his sword. Sephiroth pushed back, and then his eyes widened in surprise as the masamune was suddenly wrenched from his hands. The blade went flying through the air and out of his reach.

Cloud did not hesitate. He darted forward, breaking through Sephiroth's defenses, and swung his sword. The Buster Sword glowed as he struck; landing blows again and again without pause or respite. Sephiroth cried out as each blow hit home, unable to defend himself from Cloud's attack.

For the final blow, Cloud leaped into the air and raised his sword above his head. The tip glowed brightly as all the energy within the blade gathered at that one point. Cloud descended and brought the blade crashing down upon Sephiroth. ( **~End Dread of Night~** )

Sephiroth stepped back, moving shakily and clutching at his wounded chest. Blood poured down his face and chest, spilling through his closed fingers and dripping onto the floor. Sephiroth coughed, and the movement caused him to drop his masamune, which clattered onto the floor. Sephiroth took a deep, shaky breath and slowly raised his head.

Cloud panted, before collasping to one knee, holding one hand onto the hilt of the Buster Sword, using the weapon as support, while Sephiroth stared at him with reanewed shock and hatred.

"Impossible! How could...how could you have that kind of power again?" Sephiroth exclaimed. Without waiting for an answer, he warned to his enemy, "Do not think this is over, Cloud. Someday...someday...I will return, and _you_ will give into the darkness!" and with that, he vanished in mixture of light and darkness, away from this world for now.

Cloud only stared at the spot where Sephiroth had disappeared from. He didn't understand what the latter was talking about or how he knew his name, and at the moment, didn't care. He was too exhausted to even consider the man's words right now. At the moment, his mind returned to the injured forms of both Zack and Tifa, and Cloud knew, he had to get back to them, hoping and praying that they weren't dying. If they died now, or if even because of Sephiroth, Cloud would never forgive himself.

But by the time he had slowly managed to get back to his friends, Cloud's strength finally gave way, as the Buster Sword slid from his weak grasp and clattered on the ground, before he collasped right next to Zack on his stomach, losing consciousness from exhaustion.

Zack, only having enough strength to weakly reach out, as he realised that his friend had won the battle for now, and whispered a croak, "Cloud...you did it..." before his hand went limp and his world went black once more.

All three of them were left lying on the ground, unconscious and bleeding.

* * *

"Reno! Reno, wake up!"

Moaning as a familiar female voice, very welcoming, screamed out next to him, Reno blinked his eyes open, feeling a sense of deja vu and saw that Elena was kneeling next to him, very worried.

"...Hey, 'Lena...are we dead?" The redhead groggily asked.

Elena sighed in relief, before answering, "No, you idiot. You and Rude are still alive."

Reno just smiled, pushing himself up, still sore from the unexpected attack. "Heh. Just what I wanted to hear."

As he did, he saw that Rude was slowly standing up as well as Tseng had woken him up too. Elena stood after Reno did and the Turk Leader was the last.

"Are you two alright? What in Leviathan's name happened?" Tseng asked. When he and Elena didn't receive the expected timely report, they worried and at Elena's suggestion and Tseng's agreement, the two ventured off to find their missing comrades into the location the Turk Leader had ordered them to look at in Sector 3. When they did, they found the two men sprawled on the ground, unconscious and a few burn marks on the ground from an attack.

Reno rubbed his neck that became stiff, and then remembered almost instantly of what did happen before he mentally groaned in dismay. Tseng and Rufus were gonna kill him for this.

"Well, the good news is me and Rude are okay. As far as I'm aware..." Reno began, turning to his partner and asked, "You're okay, partner?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Rude nodded.

"Great. I was worried that you weren't." Reno smiled in relief, before frowning as he turned back to Tseng and continued, "Bad news is...Sephiroth happened."

"What!?" Tseng gasped. He began to lead the Turks to the direction that Reno and Rude were pointing at as they figured where Sephiroth would be.

"Yeah, and he went through a change of clothes much makes him more monster-like now...even though he's wearing a pretty damn ugly black tutu. But other than that, he's now lost it again, this time talkin' about wantin' Cloud to use 'Darkness' or whatever the hell that meant." Reno reported, while still finding the Darkness thing unbelievable.

"You're saying that Sephiroth is here? How can you be certain?" Tseng asked, not fully understanding or believing this.

"I'm tellin' ya, boss! Sephiroth's back and is still as nuts as he was before!" Reno insisted.

"Are you certain it was Sephiroth and not Genesis?" Tseng questioned.

Reno rolled his eyes, " _ **Pfft!**_ Please, how many guys can wield a ridiculously seven-foot long friggin' sword that can be used as a skewer that'll turn you into a shish-kabob?" referring to the masamune.

"There's no mistaking of Sephiroth's sword." Rude commented in agreement.

Elena held a slightly terrified and concerned expression, questioning, "Can Sephiroth...really do that?"

"'Lena, as far as memories go, that silver-haired twit can kill a behemoth in just a single hit." Reno told the rookie. He was about to continue when, as he and his companions reached at the abandoned street, all four of them froze in their tracks as they saw the crippled forms of Zack, Cloud and Tifa, unconscious and barely even moving.

In shock and fearing for the worst, the four Turks immediately rushed over and checked over on how seriously injured the unconscious trio were, grimly discovering that Tifa's bleeding was being held by a bandage, Zack had cuts all over his body, and Cloud surprisingly suffered minor injuries but practically exhausted. Immediately the Turks knew, that Sephiroth was the case of this.

It wasn't long before the four of them quickly made to get the unconscious and injured trio to hospital for treatment, holding their current assignment off for a little bit.

* * *

 _ **January 26th [2:12 PM]-Year-1996.**_

 _ **World-Mysterious Tower.**_

Not even two weeks went by as Mickey had returned to his second home in the Realm of Light, having been called for an urgent meeting by Yen Sid. Given how they were still nowhere near closer in locating Terra, Ventus's Heart or Aqua's whereabouts, whatever the Sorcerer was about to say must be either an update of the eight year long search, or, the more likely scenario even though Mickey hoped it wasn't the case, bad news.

When he arrived, Yen Sid gave him the bad news Mickey had been dreading.

The King had raced up the stairs and when he burst through the door, he panted as he stood before his mentor, the tall old man with long gray beard and hair, and he wore a long blue robe with a matching pointy had that had symbols of stars and a cresent moon, once again seated in his chair.

"Mickey, the stars bring me grave news." Yen Sid began, getting straight to the point. "The world we spoke of is now in a brink of destruction. I'm afraid this means the one who summoned the beast many years ago is close to reviving himself, two other warriors of darkness having already located themselves there and the Organization having three pieces of the stone to summon the beast, which is close to being reformed."

"Oh no!" Mickey gasped in horror. "How did-what's causin' all this to happen?"

The Sorcerer closed his eyes for a moment, before turning his gaze to the stars out of his window, and answered, "The one who stopped the creature has been captured, and Organization themselves...hail from another world, but sent to the one close to being sent to darkness. One of their leaders once many times possessed by a powerful being beyond my knowledge."

Mickey gasped again, before pleadingly asking, "Then, there's nothin' we can do to stop the world from falling into Darkness?"

"I know that you still are not to save it, Mickey. But now the time has come for us to at least aid them as much as possible. You must save the chosen and then seal the World's Keyhole. If it is destroyed by the beast, it will cause destruction into the Realm of Light, and I fear that it will find a way to bring forth Kingdom Hearts once again."

"NO!" Mickey screamed. "Not Kingdom Hearts!"

He remembered the last time he saw Kingdom Hearts with his very own eyes...back eight years ago in a memory that was vague but still as strong as ever...one that continued to haunt him.

* * *

 _Flash-Back: During the events of "Sailor Moon 0-Birth By Sleep"..._

 _Serenity, Grovyle, Jason, Aqua and Mickey all gasped in shock and realization. They were too late; Vanitas had merged and taken over Ven's heart and body and forged the ultimate weapon Xehanort had wanted all along. Despite this, the group stood ready, refusing to surrender and give up._

 _Vanitas then explained while pointing the weapon skyward towards the heart-shaped moon, confirming the group's fears, "This X-blade will open a door-one that leads to all worlds! Then, Keyblade-bearing warriors will flock here from each and every one of them, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts!"_

 _He then gazed up with an evil grin, concluding, "And just like the legend says, the Keyblade War will begin!"_

* * *

End Flash-Back:

"...I don't want that happenin' again." Mickey said, calming down. He clutched his fist which shook. Whoever this man who was reviving himself was, he was not going to let that man get away with it. "Where is it? Where's this world that needs to be saved?"

"It bears the name of Midgar-Ruins, one of the many places connected to the Keyblade Graveyard. A world where a Meteor once nearly destroyed 8,000 years ago." Yen Sid answered.

"Right. I'll head over there right away and see if there's anything I can do to help." Mickey nodded. He turned to make his leave.

"Remember, Mickey. Do not interfere fully unless it is necessary." Yen Sid cautioned.

The young King nodded in a silent promise, before racing outside to transport himself into Midgar Ruins, a name that sounded strangely familiar to him, but at the same time, he couldn't figure out for the life of him why that was the case. Either way, the world was in trouble, and if the monster that could match Chernabog succeeded in destroying it, it would wreak havoc into the rest of the Realm of Light, and if what Yen Sid said was true...

It could again summon Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

 _ **January 27th [12:12 PM]-Year-1996.**_

 _ **World-Midgar: Location-Midgar Wastelands.**_

Qator waited within one helicopter outside of the large army of Militas Ultra soldiers, waiting under orders to siege another full scale attack on Edge in a plot to catch and destroy ShinRa once and for all. This time the Turks short on man power and SOLDIER no match for the large army.

It was all part of the plan since the capture of Veld and Rosalind who both remained unconscious since yesterday. Under Aulstyne's orders, they would destroy the Company and overtake Edge, forcing people to follow their orders until they could do with what they wanted with the Support Materia.

"Everyone ready and accounted for?" Qator questioned over the radio.

"Yes sir." One of the soldiers reported.

' _It won't be long now before ShinRa has finally met it's ultimate end. It was a close call in Midgar Ruins, but with two Support Materia in our hands, all we need now is locate Elfe and the other piece. Veld would know where they are. Commander would be questioning him as of this moment right now._ ' Qator thought to himself.

Just then, there was another crackle of life and another one of the soldiers gasping before reporting, " _Sir! A SOLDIER 1st Class is coming! On the back of a truck! He's heading towards Midgar._ "

What? SOLDIER on the road? Would that mean ShinRa had become aware once again? This wasn't good. Still, one SOLDIER against an army would be a death sentence to him.

"Kill him, and proceed with the attack. If he fights back, give him all your might." Qator ordered, turning on the transmission via the helicopter from above. Down below he saw the soldiers firing at will at...the SOLDIER in the back of a truck, with spiky black hair, blue eyes and...a large sword on his back. Qator's lone eye widened in shock and realization.

"...Zack Fair?"

* * *

As soon as the Militas Ultra Army saw the 'SOLDIER' approach, they quickly held out their rifles, machine guns and sword, standing steady to fight the foolish lone 'SOLDIER 1st Class' that was attempting to be a hero to save their enemies.

That young swordsman was Zack who, after finally understanding all of his memories, stood before the large army before him calmly not long after he defeated Genesis. Zack had come with a realization that his journey has come to end, but at least he could do what he could to protect Cloud...

And Sailor Moon.

Placing his hands onto his hips, he shook his head and muttered in exasperation, as though this was a casual day, "Boy oh boy. I guess ShinRa must've been pretty busy."

Whoever these guys were as he didn't know about Militas Ultra, they looked pretty tough and far too many for Zack to take down without fatal wounds, but he wasn't backing down. Plus, this might help ShinRa to get a break without having to worry about a siege. So, determined to take these losers down, Zack calmly unsheathed his sword and held it in front of him, the same way he did when he faced the ShinRa's army in his previous life.

"Embrace your dreams...and, whatever happens..." Zack told himself.

He paused before continuing, with stronger determination, "...Protect your honor, as SOLDIER!" before racing towards them, shouting to challenging all of them, " _Come and get it!_ "

Zack soon fought his final battles.

* * *

 _ **January 27th [6:00 PM]-Year-1996.**_

 _ **World-Earth: Location-Tsukino Residence-Neo Tokyo.**_

Serena Tsukino, an almost 14 year old school girl, had just returned home for the second time today after being forced out and return to the Library by her mother due to her bad results of her Test, scoring only 30. She had long blonde hair in pigtails and two buns on her head, blue eyes and wearing her school uniform. She was lying on her bed in her room, exhausted.

It's been a couple of days since she met a hunky looking guy in the Park, and earlier she felt...an unusual pang of sadness that she had no clue of while on her way to her best friend's mother's jewelry store which the said mother was acting strange today that not even the daughter knew of. There was a big sale on Diamonds today, but Serena backed out on buying anything, met a cute but rude guy earlier as well.

She had just fallen asleep when her window made a slamming noise which woke her up.

"Huh?" She muttered, looking behind her and saw...a black cat with a Cresent Moon mark on her forehead, and red-orange pretty eyes. Serena's eyes widened as she recognised the cat as the one she saved earlier from three mean little boys who tried to place a bandaid on the cat's head.

Gasping in fright, and thinking that the cat wouldn't understand her, Serena asked anyway, "You scared me! What're you doing here?"

"Why, Serena. I came here to see you of course. Who else?" The cat suddenly spoke in a female human voice.

That freaked the teenage girl out as she fell off her bed and clinged onto the side of it, muttering in fear. "A talking cat!? Oh man! I have been studying too hard!"

The cat, unfazed by the girl's reaction, cleared her throat before introducing herself. "My name is Luna, and I have been searching for you for a very long time."

Serena just whimpered in fear, as Luna explained to her about being a chosen one, being uncertain when they first met and yet she'd been watching the girl and now had come to accept that Serena is a chosen one; A Sailor Scout of the Moon. Serena was still scared, which at that point, Luna felt annoyed after pointing out that her friend was in trouble by monsters.

So to prove her point, she leaped as magic dust trailed behind her, and a round golden locket materialized before it landed softly on the quilt of Serena's bed. It was a beautiful locket with four small crystals of red, blue, yellow and green inside it, and in the middle, was a cresent moon with a pink round circle above it.

"What is that?" Serena asked, peaking an eye open to see it.

"It's a special locket, just for you." Luna replied.

For me?" Serena asked, now no longer scared, and was happy that the cat, although was talking, was actually giving her a gift. She picked it up, and said, "It's beautiful!" before hooking it onto the middle of her school uniform red bow.

She giggled to herself and went over to the mirror on her dresser, going on about how her friends would be jealous, making Luna feeling even more annoyed and embarrased before she quickly explained that Serena is destined as Sailor Moon, explaining about evil power appearing on Earth.

"This is no joke, Serena. It's your destiny."

"My destiny?" Serena asked, "I must be dreaming."

"It's not a dream." Luna said, "I'll prove it to you. Now, repeat after me; MOON, PRISM, POWER!"

Deciding that she is dreaming, Serena also decided to go along with it and saluted, "Okay!" before exclaiming, "MOON, PRISM, POWER!"

And the transformation began. Her locket covered her body in ribbions which began to magically replace her school uniform and got her into a new outfit; A white outfit with a short blue fuku, blue sailor's shoulder-scarf with two white lines, a red bow where her locket now rested on her front, and a red bow on her lower back, red boots with white stripes on the top with two cresent moon symbols, white gloves with red linings that ended on her elbows, dangling moon earings, a red choker with a cresent moon, a golden tiara with a single red ruby stone in the middle, and finally, two ruby jewels in her hair buns, and when she finished transforming, she did a pose, and she is now the champion of the world.

Serena had become Sailor Moon.

Realising that she was looking at herself in her mirror and seeing that her clothes changed, Serena, or, rather right now, Sailor Moon, was looking down at herself, exclaiming, "AH! What happened!? This dream's getting weirder and weirder! I'll never study that hard again! I wanna play the Sailor V Video game!"

As she was exclaiming this, Sailor Moon didn't notice that even Luna was a bit surprised at the transformation, that, or she's just dumbfounded at Sailor Moon's reactor.

However, after Sailor Moon finished, her hair-jewels suddenly glowed and the next thing she knew, she was hearing a familiar but pleading voice.

Someone was calling for help...someone familiar to her as though she was right there.

Sailor Moon blinked, turning to Luna in realization. "That's Molly."

"That's right. She's in big trouble." Luna confirmed.

"Yeah, but what can I do?" Sailor Moon thought, "I keep forgetting, I'm just a kid."

Luna shook her head and corrected, "You are Sailor Moon. You must fight to protect your friends. Believe in yourself."

Puzzled, confused and a bit nervous, Sailor Moon somehow felt that Molly needed her right now, and even if there was probably already someone there to help her, she decided to at least try this heroine stuff just once. Besides, if Sailor V could do it, as she is a sailor scout now, Sailor Moon could too.

"Okay." she finally replied.

With that, Sailor Moon and Luna sneaked out of the house and raced towards Molly's store...

Thus began Serena's true destiny as Sailor Moon.

* * *

 _ **January 27th [1:00 PM]-Year-1996.**_

 _ **World-Midgar: Location-Midgar Wastelands.**_

Qator felt furious. Not only had Zack killed all of the SOLDIERs by himself, but that young swordsman alone had reduced Militas Ultra's numbers as the number of man power had decreased for the last couple of years. It was only just maybe 30 left now, meaning they need to recuit more men. On top of that, the two soldiers with him were told not to do anything, and that Zack collapsed with Sephiroth arriving.

"If one man can do that on his own, then the Turks are capable of doing this as well." He said to himself, before grunting. "Fine. Then the Support Materia is our last hope."

Knowing there was no choice left, Qator ordered the two surviving soldiers with him to retreat, which they did so and flew back to the Midgar Ruins to report to Aulstyne of the latest failure...just as Cloud arrived.

* * *

 _ **January 27th [2:17 PM]-Year-1996.**_

 _ **ShinRa Building-Edge.**_

( **~Sorrow/Ventus's Theme-KH:BBS~** )

Reno and Rude had both narrowly returned to HQ in one piece after being ambushed by Militas Ultra soldiers from the Midgar Ruins, forcing them to land into the ruined city that used to be their home in their previous lives. They fought long and hard until the enemies were defeated before retreating before more would attack.

Still, considering that they'd been called back with no sign of Zack, Cloud or Tifa who had escaped, most likely to fight Genesis and possibly Sephiroth. Just moments on top of everything, both men had a much clearer vision of one of the three that they couldn't figure out until now.

The girl with long blonde hair, and unusual outfit...They were certain that they finally remembered who Sailor Moon was.

"Looks like we were right 'bout Sailor Moon at least." Reno was saying as he and his friend were making their way inside. "That still doesn't answer where or when she came from and whether or not she's even born yet."

"Maybe she's on her way into our past right now, if she's exists yet." Rude stated.

The younger man shrugged hopelessly, "Or maybe we missed her by a hundred years or a bit longer and she could be dead for all we know."

"I doubt Sailor Moon is dead, but that still leaves on whether she is born yet or not."

Reno and Rude both paused as they saw that Tseng had approached them while waiting for them leaning against the wall, with Elena standing there as the young woman had already returned a short time ago.

"I'm told by Elena that there were no sign of Zack, Cloud or Tifa." The Turk Leader changed the subject onto the more important matter.

"Same here. Not a single trace." Reno reported with a sigh.

Tseng lowered his head a bit, feeling the pangs of guilt and sorrow seep into his heart. They failed again; they failed to find Zack and Cloud and now Tifa on time. Perhaps Militas Ultra got to them, or perhaps...they had already left this world behind to chase after Sephiroth and Genesis. Either way, the Wutaiian Turk knew that the three of them would not be seen again for a very long time. Just when Zack had come to accept his 'dreams' were memories of his past life as well.

"I see. You did what you could." Tseng replied, before questioning, "What of Sailor Moon?"

"Haven't seen her, but definitely remember her. I think she's the one who somehow helped Cloud to defeat Sephiroth 8,000 years ago, just as she helped Squall to defeat Ultimecia. From what I remember hearing after Metetorfall." Reno said.

"Maybe the reason why we remember Sailor Moon now is she just started her own journey or could be on her way into our past. I think so, at least." Elena said thoughtfully.

"Maybe..." The Turks Second in Command replied, scratching the back of his head. It sounded right, but he wasn't certain and from the looks of the older men and the young woman, neither were they.

Sighing, he then quiried to Tseng, "So, what we do now?"

"Report to the President and wait for his next orders. It is all we can do for now. If Zack, Cloud and Tifa are still alive, then we will have to let them defend themselves against the enemies. Until then, we return our priority to Militas Ultra." Tseng commanded.

Despite being worried for the trio that were out there and three separate enemies still on the loose, the Turks had very little choice. So they obediedly followed their leader to report to the President. ( **~End Sorrow/Ventus's Theme~** )

* * *

 _ **January 27th [2:23 PM]-Year-1996.**_

 _ **President's Office-ShinRa Building-Edge.**_

( **~Sign-FINAL FANTASY VII: ADVENT CHILDREN~** )

Rufus had been waiting for the return of his four Turks as he sat behind his desk. The group now stood before him in formal positions, despite Reno's usual shaggy appearence. They just made it back about five minutes ago and were hesitating a little to report their failure.

Finally, it was Tseng who broke the news. "Mr. President. I'm afraid we failed to find the whereabouts of Zack, Cloud and Tifa."

Rufus just frowned, but not surprised. "Hmm...I see. You all did what you could." He said. Like Tseng, he couldn't blame them for their failure. They had done their best, and that was important.

Reno, angry with himself for being unable to find the others, just sighed before thinking aloud, "You know, if I know Cloud, he's probably gonna go and find Sephiroth and settle a score with him, and knowing Tifa, she's gonna go and look for Cloud." which he knew for certain if anything bad happened to Zack. The redhead wasn't sure why...but he just felt...like Zack had suffered a horrible fate, like 8,000 years ago in all of their previous lives.

"Yet we don't know if Sailor Moon exists yet or not." Rude pointed out, which made Reno sigh. He was right, of course. Who knew if Sailor Moon herself had gone into their past yet or was just starting her journey as of now or will be tomorrow, or perhaps she isn't even born yet.

Elena, still confused on this 'Sailor Moon' and the evidence of her memories of her previous life, stated, "But even so, Cloud managed to fight Sephiroth according to the report and maybe he can defeat him, this time without Sailor Moon's help."

( **~End Sign~** )

"My thoughts exactly. We should stay out of their way." Rufus said, agreeing with the youngest Turk. Then he frowned again, voicing his other main concern. "However, my main concern is, what does Fuhito attend to do next?"

( **~Evil Lurking*Xehanort's Theme-KH:BBS*~** )

This surprised three of the Turks whose eyes widened at the President's words. Fuhito? The mad scientest who tried to summon Zirconiade

"What? AVALANCHE's Scientest?" Reno asked, shocked, before pointing out while trying to keep his cool. "But our colluages killed him 8,000 years ago. I mean, the guy tried to summon Zirconiade to destroy the world, and used the former Director's daughter as part of his plan, since Hojo implanted it inside her body. Wasn't he killed along with the summon?"

"That is correct. Fuhito has met his end." Tseng nodded to confirm his Second in Command's question, before explaining as he shared Rufus's worries, given their current situation with Militas Ultra, "However, if Sephiroth has returned, and so has Genesis, then there's no doubt that Fuhito is back as well."

Rufus nodded in agreement, continuing for the current Director of the Turks, "Yes, and even though Hojo was not reborn nor revived, Fuhito is no fool when it comes to things like this. This could mean, that he will certainly return." his brows furrowing at the thought of the mad scientest's return.

This made the Turks worried, but none more so than both Reno and Elena. The latter then asked, trying to hide her nervousness and fear, "And...he's going to try something to harm the world?"

"He was even using the original AVALANCE for his own deeds." Rude said, having remembered that detail, as did everyone else in the room.

Despite his own fears, Reno then pointed out, confident that they can handle a mad scientest, "Well, no matter what that loser comes up with, we're Turks, right? We can handle him easily!"

"It won't be easy with just the four us." Tseng pointed out, gravely concerned despite Reno's confidence. But he remembered, Futhio was very dangerous and could mulipliate people's minds by just talking. ( **~End Evil Lurking*Xehanort's Theme*~** )

He then questioned challengingly at the other three Turks, "You remember, that the last time our comrades fought against Ziconiade, that they all nearly lost their lives?"

This the three of them did not remember straight away. This question alone, however, horrified Reno, Rude and Elena who all lost their calm and professional postions as all three of them gasped in realization. True they were still recovering memories of their past-lives, but none of them had actually thought that there were massive near losses and sacrifices. Could be true that Zirconiade was that dangerous?

Still, Reno demanded in horror, "What the hell's that supposed to mean!?"

"We cannot do this on our own." Tseng simply answered, unfazed by the trio's reactions, but knew how they felt. Mentally, he was horrified when he remembered this as well.

"Then it's settled." Rufus finally decided, after thinking about how the situation has gotten a lot worse. He then stood up with authority, which made his Turks resume their formal position, as he gave out his new order to the four of them.

"I want all of you to gather all of our former comrades. Perhaps like Cloud, one of them has the power to stop the enemy, just as Cloud has done to Sephiroth."

* * *

 _Although Genesis had stopped his threat, and Zack had inadvertedly drastically reduced Militas Ultra's numbers which also ended his long journey as his heart now sleeps within Cloud's heart, Sephiroth was on the loose as Cloud, having used Zack's Starshard and attatched it into a Motorcycle he bought for his new journey, left behind the World for the very first time._

 _Tifa followed by entering a Corridor of Darkness a member of Organization XIII opened up and found herself in Traverse Town, beginning her quest to find Cloud._

 _On Earth, Serena Tsukino has finally awakened as the true Sailor Moon and began her quest that would eventually lead into discovering the truth of her own previous Life._

 _But back in Midgar, Militas Ultra, having captured Veld and Rosalind, begin to seek means in locating Felicia for her piece of the Support Materia while searching for the final piece._

 _As Mickey begins to arrive for the rescue mission, Rufus orders the Turks to reunite with their former comrades..._

 _While Fuhito begins the final perparations for his resurrection, to renew his plot to revive Zirconiade._

* * *

 **A/N: I think we're about three or four more chapters until the end of this story, because after this, as well as updating my other stories and starting new ones that keep bugging me, "Kingdom Hearts: Echoes of Night" which focuses on Cloud's journey right up to the near ending of "Sailor Moon-Season 11" will be up next after this.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	17. Fuhito's Resurrection

**Author's note: Sorry that this is a bit late, but we're not much closer to the ending! Or maybe a bit longer depending on how this chapter ends, but I know that we're almost there.**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy Type-0, Sailor Moon or Pokemon. I do own Arien, though.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Fuhito's Resurrection.

 _ **January 28th [8:16 AM]-Year-1996.**_

 _ **Militas Ultra HQ-Southern Midgar Ruins.**_

( **~For the Reunion-FINAL FANTASY VII: ADVENT CHILDREN~** )

Veld grunted as he felt the painful jolt run through his body. When he had awoken earlier last night, he'd been locked in a cell that seemed painfully familiar; it was similar to the Galbadian Prison before it was demolished and destroyed 8,000 years ago. He surmised that Militas Ultra had created replicas based on the old technology and he knew, ultimately, he was a prisoner. Then two guards had knocked him out and now he found himself here.

The former Turk Leader had been chained to an electrical rack. Chains were placed around his wrists, and tight iron shackles were clamped around his ankles to prevent him from moving. Veld looked at the wall behind him. There were a number of holes drilled into the wall, and he could see electric cables running beneath them. He had little doubt that they were for, given what he felt just moments ago. Worse part is, Aulstyne was there, and so were a couple of guards. The leader of Militas Ultra, aka-Milites as Ace, Rem and Machina had known at some point, signaled one of the soldiers to torture him.

The soldier pulled the lever of the controls down, and an electric current went shooting through the wall. It emerged out of the holes, passed along the chains and onto Veld's body. Veld gasped and cried out as his body stiffened, straining against the chains. This was what he felt until Aulstyne signaled the soldier to stop and the electricity died down, but the pain in the former Turk's body did not.

Released from the painful jolt, Veld sagged against the wall. His knees bent a little, as far as they could go with the chains on his wrists holding him up. His head dropped down to his chest, and his hair fell over his face. He gasped for breath.

"This should have been twelve years ago, Veld. Back when all of this should have been avoided if you had died in Deling City along with your wife." Aulstyne informed him darkly, approaching the weakened trapped man.

"What did you do to Rosalind?" Veld demanded, ignoring the statement from the enemy.

"She is in the holding cell, where you cannot reach her. We will keep her alive until we have all of the pieces of the Support Materia. After that, that woman will be sentenced to death so neither her or you or any of ShinRa will follow the path of obedience of the Gods." The other man explained.

Veld breathed with difficulty, gazing at Aulstyne with a glare. "What in...Ramuh's name...are you talking about? What do Gods have to do with this?"

"I know that you are not aware, Veld. But your rebirth, and the rebirth of all others chosen to be here today, it is the will of the Gods who take control of humanity. The cycle of death and rebirth, memory loss and being use as puppets has began again. This time in a different history, one from older than the time of Orience." Aulstyne hissed.

"...Orience?" Veld muttered. That was new to him. He never heard of Orience before; not even in his previous life. In fact, for the first time in years, he was hearing something that did not sound familiar to him or even feel familiar.

"A world that no longer is." Aulstyne began, pacing to the side as he continued, "A world where Time was rewind over and over again, a War that repeats were four nations fought for dominance, and for what!?"

He turned sharply in anger to Veld, continuing as he calmed down a little. "For the Gods to send in Finis to destroy the world, for a group of children connected to the power of the Gods via Crystals, to fight and die against the chosen of Gala and it's vessel in it's attempts to open up the Gate to an Unseen Realm."

"Unseen Realm?"

"One of the Realms of the Dead. Nothing like the Lifestream, but it's doors connect to the great Light that has been sleeping since the end of the Universal War. I only know Gala attempts to awaken the most powerful God that created his God who created him and sent him to do bidding. He and another were during an experiment and using humans connected to the Unseen Realm and another world that has also perished. Again and again, the experiment failed, and so they would rewind Time to start over."

"What do you mean?" Veld queried.

"A Goddess who bestowed both halfs of her power and one half creating a powerful artifact connects to the Heart of all worlds, the other half sleeping in the heart of one who too was reborn. Leaving the door open for rebirth for those who are not gods, but allowing to soon bring forth Gala...and begin the experiment anew!" Aulstyne clutched his fist tight as he said this.

Veld did not know what power of a Goddess Aulstyne was talking about, but he did know that one heart of all worlds that he heard parts of in legend and his brows narrowed in suspicion.

"You are after Kingdom Hearts. The Heart that once slept within the Lifestream." The former Turk Leader growled.

"Just as I suspected that you and all of ShinRa are the ones who are after it, not I." The Leader of Militas Ultra hissed in return.

"No." Veld shook his head. "No one in ShinRa is seeking Kingdom Hearts. Nor are we the same as we had been 8,000 years ago. I only seek to save my daughter's life, and if you _think_ I will tell you where she is, I will die first before I will say anything of her whereabouts!"

"She holds one of the four pieces of the Support Materia, just as he had been long ago. That history is what is leading to everything repeating from that time. You have doomed all of humanity. Which is why we are left with no choice but to use the power of Zirconiade to eliminate you and all those reborn into the future, to ensure history does not repeat itself!" Aulstyne argued.

Veld grunted as he struggled against his chains ableit weakly in his condition. "Are you insane!? If you use the power of Zirconiade, it will destroy us all and all of humanity! Fuhito attempted to erase humans from the Planet under the illusion of doing what it would want when he was doing the opposite!"

"Which is why should it get too far, we will destroy it. But to do that, you all must die. All we need is your daughter and the final piece of the Materia." Aulstyne declared. "Now, where is AVALANCHE?"

"They are Highground!" Veld growled, "Like I said, I will die before I say anything!"

Aulstyne frowned angrily, having suspected that Veld would continue to resist and refuse. "We would not have restorted in using the power of Zirconiade if ShinRa hadn't sent in that re-hired SOLDIER 1st Class Zack Fair."

"Zack Fair? He's here?" Veld gasped, shocked. While he only met the young man quite a few times in the previous life, Veld had been aware that Zack was friends with his Turks; mainly both Tseng and Cissnei, and even Arien and Rosalind.

"Once was. He took down many of my men and stopped our plot in another siege. I can only assume that he is dead as of this moment. Which is why you and all of the Turks must be destroyed, because if one man can take down an army of one hundred soldiers, then your Turks do indeed have what it takes to destroy Zirconiade." Aulstyne explained, stepping back.

He paused near the two soldiers and signaled them once more. The soldier grabbed the lever and pulled it down. Electricity crackled over the wall again. Veld cried out in agony as he was once again electrified by the wall. He struggled and writhed in his chains as Aulstyne watched him with a frown of utter hatred.

( **~End For the Reunion~** )

* * *

 _ **January 28th [10:00 AM]-Year-1996.**_

 _ **Militas Ultra HQ Holding Cell-Southern Midgar Ruins.**_

Rosalind had woken up hours ago, stripped of her weapon and Materia, and locked in a holding cell that she could guess what used to be one of the Sector jails of Midgar, but rebuild in secret in Midgar Ruins. To think that Militas Ultra had been hiding here for a little over a decade made her angry and upset. How could ShinRa not have seen that the enemy was hiding right next to Edge all this time?

She sat in the far back of her prison, curled up and unable to escape. The young former Turk then heard footsteps and looked up as Qator approached with an unsympathized expression. The blonde haired woman glared back.

"What have you done to Veld?" She demanded. Her mind had been on the whereabouts of her former Superior and she had been in cycles of many thoughts; was he still alive? Was he dead? Had he been captured?

"He is in interrogation with the Commander to tell us the whereabouts of the final two pieces of the Materia we seek. You're the Turk who had destroyed Zirconaide 8,000 years ago. This time, Militas Ultra will save humanity and destroy both ShinRa with it and then destroy the Summon once we have achieved our goal." Qator replied, and then turned and walked away down the halls without another word.

Rosalind's eyes widened in horror as her heart sank. Militas Ultra were going to do what Fuhito had done, and somehow knew that, in logical memory sense, she had defeated Zirconiade in her previous life. But the enemy wants to use the dangerous Summon to destroy ShinRa, and ensure she won't kill it because once it would get too dangerous, they would do it themselves. But that would mean...

' _No...Elena...Reno...Everyone...they're in danger...because of me._ ' Rosalind thought to herself in utter guilt. How could all of this happen? What did Militas Ultra really want in resorting in using Zirconiade?

"Why...why is this happening?" She asked herself, burying her face in her arms.

* * *

 _ **January 28th [10:06 AM]-Year-1996.**_

 _ **Midgar Ruins.**_

( **~Night of the Dark Dream-KH: BBS/0.2~** )

Mickey had been searching for any clues of the evil Organization's whereabouts for the last couple of days since his arrival in this very strongly familiar but unusual world. He could tell that something happened to it and for some reason he'd been here not that long ago. Possibly around twelve years ago or a bit longer even though he had no idea why. He couldn't tell. Either way, the King now found himself in the Midgar Ruins.

Problem is, he had no idea who was looking for or who the enemy was. He didn't even know where the Keyhole to this world was either. All Mickey knew was that this world held a Key connection to Kingdom Hearts, which if this world was destroyed, the powerful monster would escape and find Kingdom Hearts to destroy the Realm of Light. While he wasn't meant to stop it on his own, he still had to find and save the one who does have the power to do so, and also slow the enemy down and seal the World's Keyhole to protect it from Darkness.

Suddenly sensing darkness, Mickey quickly spun around in full alert to fight only to blink in confusion as he only caught a glimpse of someone teleporting away and a sheet of paper tossed towards him before it gently landed on the ground.

"Huh? What's this?" He asked aloud. Who was that person that could use the power of Darkness, and why did they leave behind a piece of paper? For him to read? How unusual. The King picked it up and as he unfolded it, he realized it was a letter of sorts. He began reading it out loud.

" _"He who seeks the Headquarters of Milites who now call themselves Militas Ultra, head over to the Southern Parts of Midgar Sector 3 Police Station where the hostages are held. The Organization know of the history of Midgar and Meteorfall and seek to use the power of Zirconiade to destroy ShinRa Company reborn due to the connection of..."_ "

" _"...Kingdom Hearts and the Realms of the Dead"_!?" Mickey exclaimed as he finished last two parts of the letter in shock, confusion and complete horror. So Kingdom Hearts wasn't the only thing connected to the situation here? And the Realms of the Dead? What did the dead have to do with this?

He looked to see who signed this, but found there was no name. This made the situation even more awkward. Who was it that left this to him and why him? Mickey mulled it over. Why would anyone with Darkness give out a piece of an advice and such information? Was it someone who is another new problem Yen Sid didn't know of? Was it the enemy who's heart was covered in darkness knowing the King would come and solve this, to lure him into a trap? It didn't make sense at all.

"...I don't understand. If darkness is evil and can turn anybody bad, why would they leave such an important advice over something like this?" Mickey thought to himself. Maybe it was a trap.

Well, only way to find out is head over to this Sector 3. Mickey gazed at the letter again, and also found, 'PS: Map on other side.' and blinked, feeling a sense of deja vu. He turned it and found that it was a map of this Ruined City. Mickey scratched the side of his head.

"Hmm...This sorta reminds me of the time I met Simon the Giant Friendly Dragon thirteen years ago." He thought to himself.

Either way, he decided to follow this clue and see for himself.

( **~End Night of the Dark Dream~** )

* * *

 _ **January 28th [10:06 AM]-Year-1996.**_

 _ **Kalm.**_

The last couple of days of searching for their former Turks had been tricky, to say the least. The Turks had been split up into two groups with the President remaining behind in Edge. Reno and Rude set off to Gongaga to try and talk Cissnei into returning as their first stop before they would go find the others in places they thought they would find Freya, Rafe, Jake, Arien, and Balto. Tseng and Elena had went to place where they thankfully found St. Andrew, Alana and Patrick. Now they were looking for Rosalind and then search for Veld and Highground to warn them of the dangers of Militas Ultra.

Following the leads after Elena suggested New Banora where she and her older sister visited when they younger and Tseng's agreement since he had a feeling the elder Taylor sibling was located there, the two found that she had left a while ago and since then their latest lead led them here in Kalm, hoping that Rosalind, as well as Veld, Rem and Machina and a young man named Ace, had arrived in. Even though Elena was still a bit bitter over her older sister's success, she couldn't deny that she was worried.

Last time the Zirconiade situation, Rosalind and the other Turks except for Tseng, Reno and Rude went on self-exile to avoid the original ShinRa's wrath, and not long after Elena herself arrived to join the team, and eventually learned and had thought that her sister was dead, she had been devastated but knew she couldn't show her emotions. Which was why she'd let go of her bitterness and instead happily embraced her sister when she and the Former Turks arrived alive and well to help evacuate Midgar.

That's what Elena remembered now, anyway.

' _Big Sis...please be okay._ ' Elena thought and pleaded in her mind as she focused on the job of locating Rosalind and Veld.

"Sir? May I ask a question?" Elena began, a bit awkwardly.

"Of course." Tseng nodded.

"Do we...do you even know who it was that stopped you-know-what?" The young woman asked in a whisper after making sure no one else was listening in on the conversation.

"I do have a vague recollection on that. However, I was not there when Zirconiade was destroyed, and neither were Reno or Rude. The memories are still disconnected and not finally redeveloped at this point. That is why it is important to find everyone who left in the last couple of years to see join arms in defeating Militas Ultra before they summon it." The Wutaiian man answered.

"...Oh." Elena mumured, feeling a bit disheartened.

The dark haired Turk caught on, and paused, inquering softly. "I take that you are concerned for the welfare of your sister?"

( **~Missing You-KH2.5 HD ReMix~** )

"...More than anything." The young woman admitted. "Growing up, I was alwas jealous of her, because she was better than me at everything, and my parents would look up to her, while I was left for myself. When I think about it now, it's like how we were in our previous lives and...everything happened then happened now, like history repeated itself..."

Elena paused, unable to meet her superior's gaze. "I can't help but wonder if...if my feelings now are just what I felt back then. I almost lost her a long time ago and...you almost died in that year too and I was so angry...and upset when I thought you were dead because of Sephiroth...I don't want anything like what happened in the past happen again and...everyone I care about leave me behind."

She felt her face heat up when she revealed this to Tseng, which made Elena feel even more embarrassed. Ever since she layed her eyes on the Wutaiian Turk, she felt smitten to him; he was everything she believed what a Turk should be. Not only that, he was, in her opinion, the most handsome man she'd ever seen. And the more she spent time with him,(and Reno and Rude, of course), the more she felt her feelings for him grow stronger, and not just because of the memories she regained.

To her surprise, he gently laid a hand onto her shoulder, saying, "Nor I, Elena. Which is why I will do in all my power to set things right and protect everyone that matters. I owe you, Reno, Rude, Veld, your sister, and everyone that. More than anything."

'Sir...' Elena thought, stunned and feeling her heart leap. Even though she knew that everyone else mattered to him including her, the way how he was gazing at her in the eyes...

"How about when this is over, we have dinner?" Tseng offered.

Elena almost choked and fainted right there and then, unable to believe what she just heard, as a sense of another memory hit her...one that returned to when he almost died shortly after that same proposal. Tseng...wanted to have dinner...with her! Her heart leaped into her throat, her stomach leaping about like butterflies. It was only her training as a Turk(though she began to think that her memories also allowed her to regain her skills from her previous life, even if she wasn't fully certain) that allowed her to quickly regain her composure and stop her from embarrassing herself. Even so she couldn't stop a faint tremor of happiness creeping into her voice.

"Th-thank you, sir!" Elena said, her face flushing to a deep crimson. Her head felt dizzy and light as she muttered, "We should find Rosalind and Veld."

"Agreed." Tseng replied.

( **~End Missing You~** )

"Tseng? Is that you?" A young man's voice called out, bringing both Turks out of their thoughts. When Tseng and Elena turned to see who called out the former's name, they saw a group of people of fourteen approach them; two Tseng recognized as Machina and Rem, the rest he was unfamiliar with. There stood Ace, as well as Cater, and several others of young women and young men.

Two young women had silver spiked hair, another had long raven hair wearing glasses, another in a hair style that reminded Tseng and Elena of Aerith but more curled, another with dark brown-red hair, others with shaggy spiky blonde hair. Another girl had long dark gray hair. In grand total, there were fourteen of them.

"Machina. Rem. We have been searching for you." Tseng greeted as he and Elena approached.

Machina was about to say something else when, Rem and Ace noticed Elena for the first time and they blinked in a bit of surprise. At first they thought it was Rosalind, but then they realized she looked a bit younger than the former female Turk.

"...Excuse me, miss. Are you...related to Rosalind?" Rem asked.

"Y-yes. She's my older sister. I'm Elena." Elena replied. "We were looking for too."

"It's also come to our interest that Veld is among Rosalind and the two of you. Where are they?" Tseng added.

Machina, Rem, Ace, Cater, and the other eleven young people shared glances before turning back to the two Turks in concern.

( **~Northern Crater-FINAL FANTASY VII: ADVENT CHILDREN~** )

"Last we heard before we separated was that Veld and Rosalind were here, looking for the Supportive Materia. We left to bring together our friends with a promise to meet with the two of them here." Ace spoke this time.

"By the time we did, they were gone. Then when we asked around for them, have seen them go to the shores, but they never came back." Cater added.

"Then there was a disturbing rumor; people say that they saw a Militas Ultra helicopter in the air and then fly over to the Midgar Ruins." The taller young man with a very deep voice added.

Tseng and Elena both gasped and shared a concerned and extremely worried glance. Militas Ultra...were here and then left for Midgar Ruins? That could only mean one thing; Veld and Rosalind had been kidnapped.

"Do you think they took Veld and Rosalind to Midgar Ruins?" Elena asked worriedly.

"Most likely." Tseng nodded in firm agreement. "If this true, then Militas Ultra's headquarters are located in the Ruins itself, which would explain why we could never locate them until now."

The Turk Leader felt like kicking himself. How could he and everyone else dismiss the idea of the enemy had been right next to Edge all this time? Midgar made the perfect secret location because no one would suspect Militas Ultra being there at all. Another thing to that is that now Veld and Rosalind's lives were in danger and if they continued to stick with the code of the Turks, both of them will die if they weren't dead already.

' _No. They will only keep them alive until they found the location of Veld's daughter._ ' Tseng realized. Nodding to himself, he turned to Elena and order her, "Elena, inform the President of the situation. I need to call Reno and Rude to have them and the rest of them to infiltrate Midgar."

"Yes, sir." Elena nodded, apparently coming to the same conclusion.

Tseng was about to dial Reno's number when his PHS rang just before he flipped it open to so himself. Vaguely confused, the Turk Leader flipped it open and found that his Second in Command was calling him. Which meant that something was happening.

"Reno? What is it?" Tseng spoke after answering after the first ring.

" _Uh, boss? We've got a problem._ " Reno spoke, and from his tone, it sounded very serious and Tseng felt his gut drop while he allowed the redhead to continue. " _We were on our way back when we went over to refuel in Junon and...we found Shears beaten. Militas Ultra found Highground and took Elfe-I mean, Felicia!_ "

Tseng cursed under his breath in Wutaiian. On top of everything else! They were running out time. "All right. Meet me and Elena outside of Midgar Ruins. We have reason to believe that the enemy is located there, due to information from Machina, Rem and their friends. Veld and Rosalind had been kidnaped by Militas Ultra as well." He ordered and explained in return.

" _They got our old boss and Rosalind!?_ " Reno exclaimed in shock, before cursing loudly in anger, " _Damn it! We'll meet you there. When I get my hands on those Militas twits, I'm gonna kill them!_ "

"Don't do anything foolish and wait for further orders." Tseng told him sternly.

" _...Got it._ " Reno replied after calming down, and the two then hung up. ( **~End Northern Crater~** )

Elena by then hung up as well, and told Tseng, "The President says to infilrate with caution, sir."

Tseng nodded in approvement, before turning to Ace's group and told them, "What do you intend to do?"

Ace and his group shared another glance before nodding and turned back to Tseng and Elena, explaining to them of what they knew and introducing the other ten people with Ace, Machina, Rem and Cater; Deuce, Trey, Seven, Eight, Nine, King, Queen, Cinque, Jack, and Sice. By the time they were finished as the Turks agreed to let them follow to the Helicopter, Tseng and Elena were shocked.

"What!?" Elena exclaimed softly in shock. "Militas Ultra and the fourteen of you come from another world and were somehow reborn here?"

"How is that possible?" Tseng asked.

"We're not sure. All we know is that just recently each of us got our memories back and realize that the Milites had renamed themselves as Militas Ultra. If things are as bad as they are now, I have a feeling they won't back down this time." Ace replied.

"I still can't believe they going to do as something as finding Support Materia when they wanted to get rid of magic in our previous lives in Orience." Deuce, the dark-grey haired girl, grunted.

Cinque, the girl who looked a bit like Aerith, was in deep thought before asking worriedly, "You don't think they're trying to kill everyone who had been reborn from different histories to stop Gala, do you?"

"If I'm gonna guess that you're right, then they could've done so without creating a brand new war that's been going on for six years." Eight, the dark-brown-red-haired young man replied.

"Whatever it could be, they have to be stopped before it gets worse." Ace informed his friends. He then turned to Tseng and requested, "Let us help you fight the enemy. They won't hold back until their numbers had dropped."

"Sir?" Elena queried.

Tseng thought about it, and while he didn't like the idea of having these young people fight in ShinRa's war, he had to admit that Ace was right; Militas Ultra won't hold back and if they didn't do something now, it will only get a lot worse.

"All right. Stick close and do not do anything reckless." Tseng agreed after a moment.

"Understood." Ace nodded, as did the rest of his group.

"Oh! That reminds me. I thought I'd show you guys this now." Cinque remembered, pulling something out of her skirt pockets and held a piece of a very familiar item that had Tseng and Elena gasp in shock, as did the rest of the group.

"Where did you get that?" Queen, the dark-haired young woman in glasses asked.

The brown-haired young woman shrugged, "I found it in Balamb Town near the shore and thought it felt important. When Rem mentioned what she heard of what the Materia looked like, I knew it had to be this piece."

"You could've told us a lot sooner?" Jack groaned in annoyance.

"Actually, if she did, Milites or Militas Ultra would've noticed and attacked us by now." Deuce pointed out.

"Keep it hidden for now. We cannot have Militas Ultra know that we have one of the pieces." Tseng adviced Cinque who nodded and placed it back into her pockets.

The two Turks and the others boarded the helicopter to head over to Midgar Ruins in hopes to rescue Veld and Rosalind before it was too late.

* * *

 _ **January 28th [10:26 AM]-Year-1996.**_

 _ **ShinRa Building-Edge.**_

No sooner had Rufus gotten the call from Elena to inform of the situation, he felt his pulse race but told himself to calm down. So Militas Ultra was one further step ahead and had been hiding in the ruins of his old home all this time. Insolant fools. Hiding within the very last place anyone would've thought the enemy Organization would've hidden themselves in, a place where it had not been inhabitable until very likely more than a decade ago and ShinRa never knew until now.

' _Who would have thought Midgar was the base of Militas Ultra?_ ' Rufus thought to himself, only to snap himself out of his thoughts when he heard an unusual wisps of sound. Turning sharply behind him, a Corridor of Darkness apeared in the middle of his Office.

The young President eyed it in no small amount of suspicion and fear before sensing movement and looked behind him, only to widen his eyes in complete shock and no amount of anger and disbelief.

"Hello, Rufus ShinRa. It's been far too long." The figure that materialized from a wisp of darkness and Lifestream like light spoke. It formed into that of a man with dark hair, glasses and a familiar suit and a cruel smirk.

"...Fuhito." Rufus growled.

"Oh, so you remember me? I must say, I am quite flattered. Who would have thought that you would have regained your memories? Memories that been lost into darkness upon rebirth." Fuhito's smirk grew slightly.

"Well, I would rather forget all about you. I had known you were coming back even though I had hoped you wouldn't. Which brings up the question; how and why did you come back?" Rufus questioned.

The former Scientist of AVALANCHE chuckled, bringing out a gun that materialized in his hand in darkness, much to Rufus's shock, and pointed it at the younger man's heart, saying, "I will tell you, your Turks and those Milites fools who call themselves Militas Ultra, when we retrieve my Materia. So if you wish to remain alive and have your Turks avoid losing their lives, I suggest you do as I say and we go and greet them in your old home."

Rufus grunted, knowing that he couldn't risk in bringing out his own gun without getting himself killed. He was left with no other choice by to obey the man whom he once relied on killing his father 8,000 years ago only to be betrayed, because Fuhito's only interests were for the world and wiping out humanity.

Even though things had now turned for the absolute worst.

* * *

 _ **January 28th [11:00 AM]-Year-1996.**_

 _ **Militas Ultra HQ Holding Cell-Southern Midgar Ruins.**_

Still trapped in her cell, Rosalind went over her head over and over again at the situation and felt hopelessness form in her heart. Considering the situation that was happening, it seems that all the hope to save Felicia and stop Militas Ultra had all been for nothing. Six years of fighting, and it seemed that ShinRa had finally lost. Maybe the Company had lost the War before it had even started and Militas Ultra had been too strong for them.

Maybe she should just accept that it was over. Again she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard something and as the former Turk looked up, there stood two Militas Ultra Guards and some kind of robot machine with machine guns installed into it.

"It seems that you are no longer needed to be kept alive, Turk." One of the soldiers informed, and by the sound of his voice, Rosalind could tell he was smirking and looking forward to her death.

"What do you mean?" Rosalind asked, slowly standing up even as the two men quickly held up their weapons at her.

"Shut up!" The second one snapped. "You are not permitted to talk ever again!"

"Ah, who is she going to tell? She'll be dead before her friends find out the leader of Highground has finally been caught, and we only need to find the last Support Materia." The first one chuckled.

The young blonde haired woman's blood chilled at the sound of that. Felicia...had been captured? That would mean that Militas Ultra had more of a chance to summon Zirconiade now. That would mean...Veld had been executed by now too. Did he tell them where his daughter was? Or had they had a lucky break and caught Highground off-guard?

( **~Another Side, Battle Version-KH:1.5 HD ReMix~** )

"No..." Rosalind whispered in dismay, her heart sinking even further.

"That doesn't mean she has the right to speak! Let's just finish her and get rid of her body." The Second one grunted.

"Alright, alright." The first waved off, before turning his attention to the machine and ordered, "Ready to fire."

The machine, under the soldier's command, positioned itself to open fire as Rosalind, with no hope less and no weapons to defend herself, sorrowfully squeezed her eyes shut and bracing herself for her bitter end. It was over.

"STOPZA!"

Rosalind snapped her eyes open as suddenly, to her surprise and shock, the two men and the machine froze in mid-air, with some kind of light surrounding them as though Time had stopped. She is even further stunned when a vaguely familiar small figure leaped over and smashed the machine into bits, causing it to explode before he used Blizzard to put out the flames that quickly appeared and then he cast Sleep on the two men just as the first spell began to fade. She did not know it was Mickey who had his Star Seeker Keyblade out.

"Hurry! We gotta getcha someplace that's safe!" Mickey informed her, as he knew that this racket would've caused the rest of the Organiztion to hear the commotion, while glad to have made it in time to save the young woman who wasn't as he expected, but he learned long ago to not judge a book by it's cover.

"...Who are you, and what is that thing you're holding?" Rosalind asked, too stunned to say anything else. She felt a flash of deja vu, and while she didn't know what Mickey was holding, she sensed that this was similar to when...a green Lizard being called Loran helped Reno and Tseng to rescue St. Andrew from Corel Prison 8,000 years ago.

"I'll tell ya later. Right now, we gotta save your friends and stop these villains!" Mickey told her urgently, knowing that they didn't have time for a chat.

Even though she wanted to know what was happening, Rosalind felt that he was right. Plus, given how he saved her from death and that he seemed to be against Militas Ultra as well, she had to trust him. So nodding in agreement, the young former Turk picked up a couple of hand guns from the two unconscious men, plus their ammo as temporary weapons until she can retrieve her own and followed Mickey out as they raced from the Cell. She informed in as they ran that she needs to find her weapons as well as her former superior.

"Why are you here?" Rosalind asked as they ran down the corridor.

"I'm here to help. I heard what was goin' on and felt that it was important to come here. Like I said, we don't have much time!" Mickey explained, before he and Rosalind were forced to skid to a stop as another Militas Ultra machine appeared from around the corner just as the Security Alarm blared meaning that not only there was an intruder, but also one of the prisoners had escaped. The two stood their ground, preparing themselves to fight.

The two leaped out of the way when the robot fired a missle at them before Rosalind responded by firing three shots at it's side, damaging the arm gun while it stomped towards her. The former Turk dodge-rolled out of the way to avoid crushed and fired upon and slid underneath, shooting it's 'belly' and avoided in getting hit by sparks of electricity. Mickey jumped out of the way to avoid it's chainsaw that was also installed and slashed and whacked it with his Keyblade, chanting Firaga at it's face before triple-air somersaulting while smashing at it's side. Rosalind shot at it's back until she had to quickly reclip before sensing movement and spun around just in time to land a punch in a Militas Ultra soldier that appeared all of the sudden.

To her and Mickey's dismay, five more appeared which forced the latter to cast Barrier to protect himself and Rosalind from the firing range. The former Turk nodded her thanks before shooting at two of them before she was hit when another appeared and punched her in the stomach. She ducked to avoid in getting punched again and kicked him in the legs where he went down in grunt as he cried out in pain. She then rolled out of the way while ignoring the bruise and flipped herself up and kneed another Militas Ultra soldier in the stomach before punching him in the face, knocking him out cold. Mickey avoided the gunfire and knocked the machine rifles out of two other men's hands and defeated them by whacking his Keyblade in their faces before they had time to attack him or Rosalind.

After Mickey healed Rosalind of her injuries, the two of them hurried down the hallway as they, at Rosalind's urgent request, began searching for where Militas Ultra had stored her and Veld's weapons and hoping to find Felicia as well and save her and Veld. The avoided and fought against more Militas Ultra soldiers and machines that stood in their way while they searched out without getting lost. Fortunately despite a couple of injures and Mickey needing to be careful with his magic and Rosalind lacking potions and elixirs, the two finally reached an enclosed door but it was guarded by another, larger heavily armed Militas Ultra soldier with a heavy looking cannon.

"Intruder! And one of the prisoners escaped!" The heavily guarded soldier exclaimed, and informed through the commuicators.

" _There are-UGH! More intruders here too! The Turks...and...Oh, crap! C-Class Zero-AUGH!_ " Someone on the other line screamed before the commucation went dead, much to the heavily armed man's shock and horror and no matter what he did, he could not get a respond.

Growling angrily, he turned to Rosalind and Mickey and yelled out to the two, "Looks like your Turk friends have arrived, but I will make sure none of you will make it out alive!"

' _The Turks? They know Veld and I are here? No, I have to focus!_ ' Rosalind thought to herself as she and her current only ally stood ready to fight.

The heavily armed soldier opened fired, firing a huge laser at the two who jumped out of the way as the blast exploded and damaging parts of the hallway before they were forced to continue dodging until Mickey send out Orbs of Light at the weapon to knock it out while Rosalind opened fired until the gun she was using ran out of ammo and she screamed while the man punched her hard and knocked the weapon away. This forced her to roll to the side and then kick at the man's leg, causing him to grunt while bending forward at the unexpected attack.

This allowed her to pull out the other gun she'd taken from other unconscious soldier from her cell and fired at him, but is dismayed as his suit was thick and gunshot proof. If only she had her Materia right now. Rosalind had to leap up and dodge again while Mickey leaped out of the way when he found the similar problem as the armor was also magic proof too. Or at least the front of the guy was until Rosalind, seeing Mickey about to get whacked by the cannon, grabbed hold of the Keyblade wielder and narrowly avoided another rapid fire of gunshots and the two noticed that there was a part on his back that wasn't protected. This made Rosalind and Mickey realize that Militas Ultra must have believed that no one would have thought to attack this man from behind.

Rosalind and Mickey both quickly attacked him on the back just as the man was about to turn around and he screamed in agony while being hit and punched by the two of them, forcing him to drop his weapon but he did spin around in time before the former Turk and the King could attack again. They were smacked across the room when he punched them in surprisingly strong strength and they hit the floor hard and skid to a stop. They were forced to ignore the pain they both felt and rolled out of the way when the armored soldier picked up his weapon and opened fired again in an effort to kill them. Mickey casted Curaga on himself and Rosalind, the two hidden themselves around the corner before coming up another idea. They waited until the man dashed around the corner to attack them when they came up with a new strategy.

Rosalind tossed Mickey into the air where he sent out another Orb of Light at the soldier's face, blinding him which allowed the former Turk to dash forward, leaping over his head, pulling off his helmet in the process and landed safely behind him before smacking him so hard that he stumbled before falling hard onto the floor face first, out cold. Mickey landed beside Rosalind and the two waited for a moment before they were sastified that he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

( **~End Another Side Battle Version~** )

After Rosalind handcuffed the unconscious soldier, she sighed in relief before turning to Mickey who nodded.

"I really owe you for saving me." The young woman said with a smile.

"Aw, you don't have to. You saved me too. That makes us even, right?" The king shrugged with a smile of his own.

The former Turk nodded, "I guess so. My name is Rosalind, former member of the Turks."

"I'm Mickey." Mickey replied. For some reason the name of the 'Turks' sounded very familiar to him, and the young woman he saved did remind him of someone he met before, but he decided to worry about that later. Instead, he asked, "So um, how'd you get caught?"

Rosalind sighed, her smile fading. "Militas Ultra. They had been fighting against ShinRa Company for six years, and the Turks were heavily involved. I was forced to resign two years ago when their leaders Cid Aulstyne and Qator Bashar threatened to kill my family if I didn't leave. Recently, I was trying to help my former superior Veld to save his daughter's life, but we both got captured while we were in Kalm."

"Oh..." Mickey muttered, feeling sorry for the girl, before ensuring her optimistically. "But things are gonna be okay. I mean, you got friends who're already here, right?"

"Right. I'm surprised they figured out where to find me. Maybe they learned that Felicia got captured and...Militas Ultra is going to destroy humanity." Rosalind sighed. "It's...a long story but the enemy figured out I'm the only one who can stop it. That's why they had me captured."

"Because of this Zirconiade, right?" Mickey guessed.

Rosalind gasped in shock. "How did you know? Do you know anything about the Summon?"

"Weelll, sorta." Mickey admitted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Not sure how powerful the monster is, but what I do know is it's capable of destroyin' the entire world and other worlds out there. I came here because if this world is gone, the rest of the Universe will be destroyed. So in order to save all of the worlds, especially this one, the monster has gotta be stopped."

"So you came from another world. I guess that explains everything." Rosalind realized, and was shocked that Zirconiade is capable of having that kind of power to not only destroy one world, but to destroy the rest of the Realm of Light.

"Yep. Though I shouldn't have mentioned that, but seein' that you're the one who can stop it, I wanna be there to help ya' to save the world. So this conversation is between you and I." Mickey replied, mentally smacking himself for revealing too much. Yen Sid was gonna kill him for this.

Rosalind nodded, "Right, though most people around here know about other worlds but others believe it was pure myth. So no one decided to go out and see for themselves yet and I think it's for the best. In order to stop Zirconiade from being summoned, the Support Materia needs to be taken out of Felicia's body and stop Militas Ultra from using all of the four pieces. If it's fully formed, nothing can stop it."

"Then we'd better make sure that doesn't happen." Mickey declared with determination.

Rosalind agreed, and the two hurried back to reach the storage. The former Turk had taken the unconscious soldier's keycard and used it to unlock the door. She and Mickey stepped inside, where it was huge room and as the former Turk switched the lights on, it had a single table, shelves full of crates and boxes with multiple weapons. On the table were, much to her relief, her gun and Materia, including the Materia bungle as well as Veld's. As Rosalind hurried over to retrieve them, Mickey carefully scanned around the room until he noticed something else in the far back wall.

His eyes widened as he knew what it was; it was a Keyhole. Knowing what he had to do to quickly prevent Midgar from falling into Darkness, Mickey hurried over while Rosalind was rearming herself. He reached it and summoned his Keyblade before pointing it at the Keyhole. A beam of light shot out from the weapon and into the Keyhole where it made a locking sound while glowing and then faded, disappearing.

"Phew. Sure glad I made it in time." Mickey sighed in relief.

"What was that Keyhole?" Rosalind asked, as she heard and noticed what was going on.

"It's something that's a secret. It's best not to tell anybody about this." Mickey replied, "All you need to know is that after Zirconiade is gone, the worlds will be safe. Now, all we gotta do is find Mr. Veld and Felicia and get the Support Materia back and meet up with your friends."

Rosalind decided to question Mickey on how much he knew later, and just nodded. None of them knew how much longer Veld and Felicia had or if Militas Ultra were already in the process of finding the last Support Materia piece right now...If they hadn't already found it.

* * *

( **~Dread of the Night-KH:DDD~** )

But as the two of them left the room and raced down to find where Veld was, the hallway rocked violently which made both Rosalind and Mickey almost lose their balance. When they looked, they gasped in shock as ten more Militas Ultra soldiers stormed forward, firing at will. The former Turk and the King were forced to leaped out of the way, even when one of the soldiers fired a rocket launcher at them. It exploded and caused parts of the ceiling to collapse, forcing the young woman further back.

The downside to the debries is that three of the soldiers were forced to avoid getting hit themselves while two were accidentally crushed and while Rosalind shot three of the enemies with her dead quickly, to her dismay, the path she'd been from had blocked her off from Mickey and her only way now was where the enemy had came from. Mickey in the meantime leaped and dodged to avoid the gunfire of the surviving five members before casting Thundaga to zap two.

"Mickey!" Rosalind cried out worriedly.

"Go, Rosalind! You gotta find your friends and stop Zirconiade!" Mickey urged, when he realized with a heavy heart that he and his new friend have to go their separate ways, and he prayed that she would be alright.

"What about you!?"

"I'll be okay! I promise we'll meet up again soon! Just go!" Mickey told her, using Barrier to protect himself again from the three remaining Militas Ultra soldiers.

Realizing there was no other choice, Rosalind hesitately forced herself to trust Mickey, and after pleading him to be careful, she raced down the corridor as fast as she could, hoping that her new friend would be safe and sound and that they would be meeting up later.

* * *

 _ **January 28th [12:55 PM]-Year-1996.**_

 _ **Militas Ultra HQ.**_

With word of a mysterious intruder and an escaped prisoner, the Turks, former Turks(who had returned to wearing their Turk uniforms), Shears and Class Zero had little choice but to storm into the building after finally locating the Headquarters of Militas Ultra. It was a crazy frenzy against the enemy soldiers and robots and machines they had to fight against. The combination of EMR wielders, boxers, gun wielders, a Shruiken wielder, martial artists, an archer, a flute-magic wielder, a shotgun wielder, a mace-wielder, magical cards wielder, swordsmen and a swordswoman, and knive wielders, including nun-chuck wielders, whip wielders and chains wielders, Militas Ultra's numbers were dropping dramatically and the Turks were surprised that there wasn't as much as they expected even though the machines made up for the difficulty.

Elena shot another Militas Ultra soldier dead and punched another in the face before kicking him in the stomach and kicked him again in the chest where he stumbled and crashed into two others. She then shot them dead before reclipping her gun, becoming frustrated that she was running rather low.

"I seriously friggin' _hate these guys!_ " St. Andrew growled angrily as he zapped yet another Militas Ultra that came at him.

"Join the club!" Freya agreed, shooting dead two more enemy soldiers, reclipping quickly before leaping out of the way to avoid getting shot herself.

"Prepare to die!" One Militas Ultra yelled as he charged at his opponents who were having none of it.

"Shut up, punk!" Eight yelled, punching the soldier squarely in the face and knocking him out cold.

Arien whipped her whip at three more Militas Ultra soldiers, slashing at their legs and making them spin in the air and crashing onto the ground hard where they lost their weapons and were finished off by Jake and Rafe who shot two of them dead and Jake choaked the other with his weapon.

"Ugh! These losers are gettin' on my nerve!" Reno hissed, thrusting his EMR into his opponent's chest and switched it to full power for good measure, electrocuting the Militas Ultra soldier as the man screamed in agony before becoming limp and fell to the ground, either unconscious or dead, the redhead didn't care.

"We must find Veld, Felicia and Rosalind! Do not get distracted now!" Tseng ordered as he fought and killed more of the Militas Ultra that approached him.

"Easier said than done, boss!" Reno pointed out as he kicked another opponent squarely in the face that snappe the other man's neck.

When the Turks and Class Zero were about to fight the last remaining three Militas Ultra soldiers who decided to try and be foolish enough to attack, a familiar yell of someone chanting Comet followed by the said attack rained down on the enemies who screamed in pain by the sudden attack before slumping dead onto the floor. As they did, their attack is revealed and the Turks, Ace, Rem and Machina were stunned, shocked and in disbelief that their savior was...( **~End Dread of the Night~** )

"Rosalind!?" The Turks, Shears and former Turks exclaimed in shock and no small amount of relief.

( **~Friends in My Heart-KH2~** )

"Big Sis!" Elena cried out in relief, as she and her older sister, who was just as relieved to see her younger sister and friends alright, raced over to each other and met in the middle, wrapping each other's arms around the other tightly, and not wanting to let go.

"I was so worried we were too late!" The younger Taylor cried, tears falling freely as she rested her head onto her sister's shoulder.

"I was worried too. I'm so glad that you're okay, Little Sis." Rosalind whispered, silently crying in relief herself. At the moment, nothing else mattered. The fact that her baby sister was alright was enough for the former Turk. She didn't want this moment to end. But she knew, with Miltas Ultra still having Veld, Felicia and three of the Support Materia pieces in their possession, they didn't have time left to lose.

"Hey, Rosie!" Reno greeted happily as he and the others approached. "Glad to see ya still on one piece!"

"Are you okay!? How'd you escape?" Freya ranted on worriedly and in relief.

As Rosalind and Elena let go of each other as the former's friends fretted over here until Tseng ordered them to calm down despite the Turk Leader being relieved that she is safe as well, the elder Taylor Sibling explained briefly that she had help from someone who she was forced to separate when more Militas Ultra soldiers attacked.

"Do you think the little guy who helped Rosalind is gonna be okay?" Arien asked, concerned.

"I hope so." Elena muttered, worriedly.

"For a little guy, he sure sounds pretty powerful considering. And smart." St. Andrew pointed out. "I don't think we should worry 'bout him getting killed. It's Veld and his kid I'm worried about."

"And the last piece of the Support Materia." Rosalind added. "I was told by the guards that came to execute me that they had three pieces including the one inf Felicia. We have to find it before they do."

"Actually, they're already too late on the last piece part." Cinque spoke up grinning, pulling out the said piece of Materia to show it to Rosalind. "Ta-da!"

Rosalind's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "You already found it?"

"Hell yeah she did." Reno grinned. "Kid found out on the beach in Balamb Town and kept it hidden 'til we met up. All we gotta do now is find Veld and Felicia and finally give Aulstyne and his pirate-wanna-be Co-Boss what they deserve."

"It won't be easy." Tseng reminded, "However, as their army has mysteriously dropped in the last couple of days, I believe it is safe to assume that when we confront Aulstyne and Basher, it will ultimately end Militas Ultra for good."

"How did their numbers drop so quickly?" Rosalind asked, puzzled.

"None of us have a clue, but we'll worry about that later." Shears replied. "We'd better get going before we end up in another surprise attack."

( **~End Friends in My Heart~** )

Knowing that he was right, everyone nodded in agreement and now with Rosalind back, they knew that it may already almost be over.

* * *

After Freya gave Rosalind her Turk Uniform she found and brought with her which the blonde haired young woman changed into in a supply closest on their way, they, the rest of the reunited Turks, Shears and Class Zero continued to find the interrogation room where Veld was most likely held. However, along the way, the last fourteen members of Militas Ultra army ambushed them which Class Zero quickly told everyone else to continue onward while they held the enemy back.

Despite not wanting to leave Ace's group behind, Rosalind, the Turks, former Turks and Shears forced themselves to do so and finally reached the large room that had a large window looking outside of Midgar Ruins. Chained on an operation table was the unconscious form of Felicia, and still on the electrical rack was the unconscious Veld.

"Sir!" Tseng cried out, shocked at his former mentor's condition. The other Turks were shocked as well while Shears immediately went over to the unconscious Felicia, calling out to her by using her adoptive name.

Reno and Rude both worked on freeing the former Turk Director and the two of them caught the older man before he felt to the ground as Veld groaned, awakening after a series of electrical shocks.

"Sir! Are you alright?" Tseng asked, concerned as he and most of the others approached while Rosalind, St. Andrew, Arien and Rafe, wanting to approach Veld, went over to help Shears free Felicia first.

"...Tseng?...Everyone." Veld panted, almost immediately recognizing all of them. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you and Elfe, of course." Reno chuckled with a grin in his attempt to hide the fact he was emotionally relieved that the older man was still alive. "But man, you look like you were put into an electric socket."

"...It felt like it as well, considering this wall was electrical to begin with." Veld agreed, slowly standing up with two of the younger men's help. "Believe me, I did not enjoy any moment of it."

"I can imagine." Reno muttered, feeling sorry for his former superior.

Veld sighed, before his eyes widened and exclaimed, "Where's Felicia!?"

"You can put your mind at ease, sir. Your daughter is safe." Tseng informed him, as Shears and St. Andrew had both the slowly awakened woman's arms around their shoulders. Rosalind, Arien and Rafe approached as well while everyone else gathered around in relief.

When Veld saw Rosalind, he was further relieved. "Rosalind! You're safe."

"Yes, sir. I had some unexpected help from a new ally named Mickey. He should be on his way hopefully." Rosalind reported, also very relieved that Veld and Felicia were still alive.

"Ace and his friends will be on their way here hopefully too. We got the last piece of the Support Materia." Freya added, grinning.

"...Well done, all of you." Veld smiled. "I had a feeling you wouldn't give up."

Tseng shook his head, "Sir...your death will be a great loss to the Company, and severe loss to the Turks. You taught us everything we now, trained us into who we are today, just as you had done in our previous lives. We also know your daughter means a lot to you, and we all agreed to help rescue the both of you and prevent Militas Ultra from using Zirconiade, before Fuhito would somehow resurrect himself."

"...This is the worst possible scenario. If Miltas Ultra didn't use it to conjour Kingdom Hearts, then Fuhito certainly would if he returns to life." Veld groaned.

"Wait a sec! How'd Militas Ultra know about Kingdom Hearts?" Reno exclaimed as he, Rude, Rosalind, Elena, Tseng, Freya, Arien, Jake, Alana, Patrick, Cissnei, Rafe and St. Andrew, and even Shears shared shocked expressions while Felicia moaned, but becoming more awake.

"I know, because I had been warned twelve years ago." A familiar deep voice spoke behind the Turks, Shears and Felicia who all looked to see their two biggest and most powerful enemies stand right there.

( **~Northern Crater-FINAL FANTASY VII: ADVENT CHILDREN~** )

"And to stop you from summoning it for your own ends." Aulstyne continued as Qator stood beside him.

"You...!" Tseng hissed darkly as he, Reno and Rude, after Veld ensured them that he can stand on his own, stood protectively in front of their superior and they and the rest of the group glared angrily at the two Militas Ultra leaders.

"Aulstyne!" Rosalind hissed angrily, her weapon ready.

"Hand over the woman with the Materia piece, so that the world will be saved from the likes of you." Qator commanded.

St. Andrew growled angrily at the Second in Command who had beaten him six years ago and now wanting his chance to kill the eye-patched man. "Like hell we're gonna give it to you!" He yelled.

"It's because of you that lives were ruined...and that Legend died to help us stop one of your dangerous machines that could've endangered many people's lives!" Cissnei angrily hissed.

"And what makes you think we want to use the stupid monster for own ends? We don't even want the damn thing back! We just want to save Felicia and get rid of you since the world is tired of you terrizing them!" Rafe queried.

"You can lie all you want, but it will not convince us to allow you to revive the cycle of death and rebirth." Aulstyne shook his head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Reno asked, skeptically. "Sure we're aware now of our previous lives and all that, but seriously. How did you know about all of this and about us before we did?"

"I know, because...a man named Xehanort told me twelve years ago." Aulstyne began.

"Xehanort?" Rude asked, sharing a glance with Reno who shrugged, just as clueless.

"Uh, who?" Jake asked the other Turks who shook their heads, not having any idea either.

"Not a clue." Patrick shrugged.

Aulstyne scoffed, "Of course you wouldn't. Xehanort knows, because he has the ability to see through time and space. He did not inform of how he has such an ability, but he unlocked my memories and had foretold that those reborn from this world's past of origins connected to a chosen wielder of light connecting to Kingdom Hearts would one day regain their memories and use them to their advantage to repeat the cycle as it happened in Orience, which I'm certain most of you would know by now, having allied yourselves with Class Zero."

"Orience?" Rosalind blinked, shocked. She had heard of the history of Class Zero on way here to this room and what was happening.

"Whoever this Xehanort guy is sounds like a con artist if you ask me. 'Cause there's no way we'd wanna destroy our own world. Hell, as far as that goes, I still don't have a clue on how Kingdom Hearts works apart from the fact that it used to sleep within the Lifestream 'till some War 5,000 years ago decided to split it apart." Reno scoffed, suspiciously. "And even if I did, I wouldn't wanna even go near it."

"And yet your memories began to return after you were born, and when you rejoined ShinRa, they grew stronger. When my attempts to kill Veld and his daughter failed, I had to find a way to get to you all from the inside by convincing the President. Fortunately, Xehanort returned eight years later and informed me to wait for another two years to begin the operation while he went to talk to him briefly...to give him a false lead that you would betray him." Aulstyne continued, ignoring Reno's commentary.

( **~End Northern Crater~** )

Tseng gasped in shock, his eyes widened in disbelief, as a memory from eight years ago returned to his mind, one he thought was a connection but he never put the pieces of the puzzle together...until now.

 _Flash-Back: Back in "Episode Tseng" and during the events of "Sailor Moon 0: Birth By Sleep"..._

 _Standing in front of the President was an unfamiliar man, close in his eighties, lack of hair,_ _small gray goatee, black goat with white gloves, and very unusual golden-yellow eyes, speaking to him. Apparently Tseng came in the tail end of the conversation or perhaps the mysterious man wasn't there at all, because as the Turk stood in attention when the President approached and walked past him with his two bodyguards, by the time Tseng turned his attention back to the older man, he wasn't there at all._

 _Not a trace of him. It was as though he simply disappeared into thin air._

End Flash-Back:

"...How could I have not seen it sooner?" Tseng muttered in horror. "That elder man...the one the President was speaking to just before I came here to the Ruins...it was Xehanort!"

"Sir?" Elena asked, worriedly.

"It was on a mission I was assigned to here in Midgar Ruins to investigate the mysterious appareances of monsters, controlled by a boy in a mask. I should've known! Xehanort brought the boy and those things here, but not long after that they vanished without a trace." Tseng explained, squeezing his eyes shut in self-anger and guilt.

The rest of the group gasped in shock and horror when they heard this. So this whole thing started was not because of Aulstyne...but because of Xehanort?

"So this whole mess started because of some old guy who convinced Militas Ultra to attack us and convinced the President to be paranoid!?" Reno exclaimed in disbelief and shock. "He sounds like a non-scientist version of Hojo!"

"So all of this connected even to the boy in the mask...what did Xehanort attempt-of course." Veld muttered in realization. "It is neither us nor Militas Ultra who wanted Kingdom Hearts...it was Xehanort. He tricked our enemy to attack us, because he knew for some reason of our history. But then...why did he disappear?"

"Sir...I'm sorry. I should have known sooner." Tseng grunted. He felt that this whole thing was his fault.

"It's not your fault, Tseng. If anything, I'm the one who should have done something sooner." Veld informed him.

"My, my. It seems some things never change, and yet things are coming along smoothly. I admire Xehanort's attempts to try and bring forth Kingdom Hearts." A familiar voice spoke out of nowhere, which as both the Turks, two leaders of Highground and Militas Ultra looked around to find the source of the voice, they heard a wisp from the Corridor of Darkness which opened up.

The group's eyes widened in sheer horror, shock and disbelief at not only the sudden appareance of Rufus who was held at gun point, but also the very familiar man whom they had hoped to never see again, but had suspected anyway, and now their worst fears had come true.

"...No! It can't be!" Reno gapped in horror.

"Fuhito!?" Rosalind and the other former Turks exclaimed in horror.

Fuhito smirked evilly. "Heh heh heh heh heh. So, Turks. We meet once again. It's been far too long."

* * *

 _In the midst of the chaos in the Militas Ultra Headquarters, the Turks reunited on a rescue mission while Rosalind had escaped with the aid of King Mickey but was forced to separate from him and reunited with her sister and allies._

 _But as they learned from Aulstyne that Master Xehanort was the true Mastermind of their struggles that began twelve years ago and of the enemy Organization's past from the world of Orience along with Class Zero..._

 _Fuhito had abducted Rufus and now confronts the horrified and stunned Turks for the first time in 8,000 years._

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh! Looks like Xehanort's plans included messing with the Turks because he knew of their connections with Sailor Moon and the Silver Crystal. Now Fuhito is back! Will the Turks be able to stop their now resurrected enemy and prevent Zirconiade's summoning? Or will history repeat itself?**

 **Only way to find out is for the next chapter to arrive! See you then as we're drawing closer to the final battle and ending!**


	18. The Return

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews Gry22. In response to your reviews, I will do the first of "Sailor Moon's Ice Age Adventure" at some point, and the part you mentioned with Cloud and Sailor Moon's first meeting in "Sailor Moon Frontier-Season 7(storyline of KH1)" is what I had in mind for years and that scene will appear in a flash-back in the next story "Kingdom Hearts: Echoes of Night".**

 **Until then, let's continue onward!**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy Type-0, Sailor Moon or Pokemon. I do own Arien, though.**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Return.

 _Continuing from the Previous Chapter..._

"...No! It can't be!" Reno gapped in horror.

"Fuhito!?" Rosalind and the other former Turks exclaimed in horror.

Fuhito smirked evilly. "Heh heh heh heh heh. So, Turks. We meet once again. It's been far too long."

"Yeah, I'd rather you'd just stay dead, Fuhito!" Shears hissed angrily, standing in front of Felicia to keep her out of the now former-dead man's sight.

( **~Evil's Plot*Xehanort: The Early Years-KH:DDD*~** )

"Ah, Shears. I see that you too had been revived. Or more correctly, reborn as well." Fuhito's smirk only grew at Shears' reaction, before fading into a deep scowling frown as he continued. "Yet things are the same as ever, but now only worse due to the Planet having become separated into what is known today, because of disgusting humans such as yourselves causing it to happen!"

"You tried to destroy the world with Zirconiade! How is that any different from what happened 5,000 years ago?" Arien snapped.

Fuhito scoffed, "As I had been trying to tell you fools. I was doing it because the Planet ordered me to do so, for it's sake. Even that old fool Bugenhagen refused to see the truth and he knew more of the world's history than any other at the time."

"Geez, even after 8,000 years of being dead and you're still bat-creak crazy." Reno remarked in vague disbelief and annoyance. Did this guy really have to hold a grudge even while he was dead and hadn't been reborn like most of them had?

"This is what happens when humans seek to protect their own kind; they bring about destruction all of the Universe. Though a couple by the power of the Gods did do one good thing at least; to ensure my resurrection long enough to finish what I started 8,000 years ago." Fuhito continued, ignoring Reno's commentary.

"The rebirth of the Turks who stopped Zirconiade." Aulstyne commented.

"Oh, no. Not the rebirth of the Turks." Fuhito corrected with a chuckle, turning his eyes to the Militas Ultra. "The two obvious things that ensured my return...one is the return of our dear Elfe's memory when Xehanort secretly implanted the recovered and regenerated piece of the Support Materia as, while impossible even for a man like him, he knows of the future despite he is no longer with us."

"Xehanort did WHAT!?" Shears shouted, as he, the weakened Felicia and all of the Turks, former Turks and Rufus held horrified expressions.

"...Xehanort...was there that day too?" Veld asked in disbelief and anger.

Felicia blinked, wincing as she remembered; During the chaos in Deling City she'd been approached...by an elderly man with terrifying golden eyes. It was still vague, but...he grabbed her...and then shoved something in her hand that made her scream in pain before she finally passed out.

"How could he do something like this?" Elena whispered in horror. To think that this Xehanort had caused so much problems without anyone even realizing it was just...pure horrible and evil.

"I do know that the say that the dead watch over the living, but you seriously saw the whole thing for the last 8,000 years, and this Xehanort creep-guy did all this just to kill us? I don't even know Xehanort!" Reno shuddered at the thought. "He sounds just as worse as what Hojo tried to do."

( **~End Evil's Plot*Xehanort: The Early Years*~** )

"Ah, but the second reason for my revival...is you, Marshal Cid Aulstyne of Milites, the Rursan Arbiter chosen by Gala." Fuhito continued, grinning evilly.

"What!?" Aulstyne exclaimed while Qator gasped, and everyone else blinked in even more horror and confusion.

"Who's Gala?" St. Andrew asked in confusion.

"I've heard about him." Cissnei spoke up in deep concerned thoughts. "In myth as I learned in the Orphanage, Gala is one of the deities created by un-named Gods of two certain worlds, with different versions of something powerful and dangerous. That's the only information I know of. But I've never heard of this Rursan Arbiter before."

( **~The Key of Darkness-KH:BBS~** )

Fuhito cackled which grew louder until he proclaimed, "Oh, yes. While both are not connected, it is due to Aulstyne's rebirth into this world, the connections of Gala, Felicia's memories, and believe it or not, what little remains of Zirconiade's power within me...enabled my return to complete Zirconiade once more! All that is needed now to return Zirconaide is the pieces of the Materia offered to it along with my life combined with it, and bring forth an artifical version of Kingdom Hearts to locate the true Kingdom Hearts!"

"ANOTHER way to complete Zirconiade!?" Arien screamed out in shock.

"An artifical Kingdom Hearts?" Rosalind gasped.

"The real Kingdom Hearts fell into darkness where it sleeps. As a fail-safe if they wish for it's power, there are ways to create Kingdom Hearts of ones own; smaller version that are still hearts of the hearts of many worlds." Fuhito grinned.

He then shoved Rufus forward as the President stumbled and Tseng and Elena hurried over to catch him before Fuhito had any other ideas. The resurrected man then smirked evilly as his body began to become covered in darkness which began to grow larger as everyone watched on in horror and shock while Aulstyne stood there, stunned by the fact that he was one of the reasons for Fuhito's return...though he then realized that if Felicia had not regained her memories, none of this would've happened.

"What the hell is going on!?" Reno exclaimed in horrified awe.

"The little bit of power within me is enough to bring forth my Materia, to at least gather the pieces from the wielders!" Fuhito declared, as a blast of energy surged out and forcing everyone to try and keep their balance as the power like a gust of wind was unleashed.

Just then, lights began to shine within Qator's pockets and to his and everyone else's horror and Fuhito's delight, two of the Support Materia emerged and then flew straight to the former dead man's hands. On top of everything else, Felicia began to scream in agony and just as Shears, the Turks and the former Turks were about to see what was wrong, electricity sparked around the woman's form and she floated up into the air, forcing them back despite Veld's protests.

"FELICIA!" Veld screamed out in horror.

"ELFE!" Shears shouted, and without thinking, he reached over to try and get to her, but was hit by the electricity as he screamed in agony, but he kept on trying. The others tried to reach her, but the force was too strong.

* * *

While still fighting the enemy outside, Ace's group felt a jolt before the Support Materia emerged from Cinque's pockets and flew into the air before right into the room where their new allies and two enemies were within.

"The Materia!" Deuce exclaimed in horror.

"...It's starting; our allies failed to stop Aulstyne from summoning Zirconiade!" Queen exclaimed in worry and horrified realization.

"...No! It's not over yet!" Rem cried out, then screamed as the entire room began to shake.

* * *

Mickey had just finished defeating the enemies when he felt the most painful jolt of strong energy hit him, and when he looked to see what was happening, from the window close by as he tried to find another route to reach Rosalind and the Turks, the sky began to glow bright red like blood forming. Instantly he knew that the Summoning was starting.

"Oh no! T-the monster's about to form!" He exclaimed in horror. He then hurried down the corridor to try and find a way, only to stop when suddenly three large Behemoth monsters formed from the Darkness, blocking his path. They roared in a terrifying way at him, but the King wasn't afraid.

Their appearances caused parts of the walls crumble and creating holes leading outside. Realizing that he wouldn't make it in time, Mickey squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again and stood ready to fight, his Keyblade in hand.

' _Rosalind...you gotta stop Zirconiade before it's completed! The rest is up to you!_ ' He thought to himself, before he began to fight the monsters.

"All that's left is retrieve the Materia from that woman's body, and I make my way to Zirconiade, offering my life...because the fifth and final piece...is within me!" Fuhito declared, as Cinque's piece appeared in his hand under his command.

* * *

"This is...this is just like what happened 8,000 years ago!" Rosalind gasped in horror at the sight. This is a repeat of what happened as the ground shook, as she, her sister and everyone else struggled to keep their balance.

Shears continued to struggle to pull Felica out of the barrier of electricity, when Fuhito turned to him and simply summoned his gun before taking careful aim and by the time everyone else noticed...it was too late.

A Gunshot fired and Shears gasped when it hit him right in the back, close to his heart. He then fell to the ground, bleeding heavily as Rosalind's group gasped in horror and shock while the young woman screamed out the man's name.

"He was always in the way. Only caring for Elfe." Fuhito calmly stated with no sympathy at all. "And so comes the end to this woman's usefulness. I shall liberate the Materia from her body."

The electricity died and Felicia plopped unceremoniously back down on the asphalt. He heard her groan in pain but she was obviously too ill to move. Fuhito began to approach her body when Rosalind, glaring hard, and ignoring everyone else's protests, dashed forward and pushed the older woman out of the way and Elena, with quick thinking, aimed quickly and fired at Fuhito's arm where he hissed in pain and the pieces of the imcomplete Materia flew out of his hands even though it began to fly away and smashing through a window and into the air where the sky become a dark red, forming and creating a path which smashed through the wall of the room, forcing everyone to back away even further, leaving a gapping hole and a distoration formed like another dimensional rift.

It then returned as everyone watched in surprise and shock when the pieces of the Materia formed and Felicia's body began to float again, covered in blue light and forcing Rosalind back. It was then they realized that, combined with another piece emerging from a stunned Fuhito's body that the piece in Felicia's body was doing the same, glowing in a violet light before joining the other three pieces. Everyone was forced to shield their eyes when the five pieces then formed into one, before floating towards the evil Scientist who held it in his hand.

"Yes...at long last! All that is left is to take this Materia to Zirconiade, and this time, no one will stop me!" Fuhito declared. He grabbed the materia out of the air and as everyone watched in shock and surprise, he raced towards the pathway that was created and leaped into the portal.

( **~End The Key of Darkness~** )

"Stop!" Rosalind shouted.

"Get back here, you bastard!" St. Andrew shouted angrily.

"...This is what we feared...!" Aulstyne growled furiously as everyone turned their attention to him and Qator who had brought out their weapons. "This is all your fault! The only way to end this is your deaths and for me to take on Zirconiade!"

He and Qator both aimed their guns squarely at Rosalind, but Reno(after he and Rude set Veld down) and Tseng both quickly summoned a Barrier Spell from their Materia's to reflect the shots.

"Like hell we're gonna let ya!" Reno growled deeply.

"Rosalind! You and everyone else stop Zirconiade! Leave Aulstyne to the three of us!" Tseng ordered while keeping his eye on Qator who glared back.

"I'm staying too!" Elena called out, after she and Rude made sure the still bleeding Shears, the weakened but still alive Felicia, the exhausted Veld and Rufus were safely secured. She turned to her older sister and told her, "You'd better stop Zirconiade and come back alive, Sis. 'Cause if you die, I'll never forgive you!"

Rosalind hesitated, but she knew that her former superior and her younger sister were right. If they didn't stop Fuhito from giving the Materia to Zirconiade, then the Realm of Light is doomed before they knew it. So she nodded.

"Yes, sir!" Rosalind replied to Tseng, before turning to Elena and added, "I'll do my best to come back."

She turned to the remaining former Turks-Cissnei, Arien, Jake, St. Andrew, Rafe, Alana, Patrick, Balto, and Freya who all nodded. They all then leaped into the portal while Tseng, Reno, Rude and Elena stood firmly to face against the furious duo before them, ready for one of the biggest battles of their lives.

"You will regret in ever being reborn!" Aulstyne growled angrily.

"Do we look like we care?" Reno growled back, flicking his wrist to extend his EMR. "This would've been avoided if you guys hadn't gone and listened to that Xehanort guy!"

"If anyone's to blame for all of this, it's you!" Rude added, standing in stance, clutching his fists tightly.

Elena held out her gun, pointing it at the two men, and hissed, "I may be a rookie right now, and clumsy, but this is for what you did to my sister!"

"This is where you will die, Tseng, by my hand! I've been waiting for six years for this day!" Qator growled. The Wutaiian Turk glared at him calmly, standing ready for battle.

( **~L'Oscurità dell'Ignoto-KH:DDD~** )

"We will not lose here. We will throw away our fears." Tseng began, repeating what Veld had told him long, long ago. Both in this life and in their previous lives. "My Turks and I will take pride in our hands once more...!"

"Because we're the Turks!" The four Turks declared in unison.

Aulstyne responded by rushing forward for the full scale attack. Reno and Rude both leaped out of the way before the redhead charged with a growl, attempting to whack the older man hard. he blocked her gunshots with his weapon which reflected from the blade. He then opened fired himself but Reno used a Barrier spell to protect himself while Rude made to punch Aulstyne who ducked and dodged the attack and made to slice him with the Gunblade. The taller Turk stumbled back to avoid it before Reno charged up his EMR and blasted a bolt of Lightning at the Militas Ultra Leader, catching him off guard while he was distracted, but Aulstyne leaped out of the way to avoid both Turks' attacks.

Aulstyne then thrusts his gunblade, only managing to hit the ground as the blade scraped it slightly while Reno and Rude dodged out of the way before the two charged again. Reno blocked Aulstyne's Gunblade with the EMR and grinned, sparking Electricity to full power which surged onto the Gunblade and successfully charging into the enemy's body as he grunted in pain while Rude used this chance to headbutt the older man without getting electrocute himself and Reno then kicked him in the stomach. To their shock, Aulstyne growled as he seemingly recovered from this attack and charged forward, punching Reno in the chest and Rude in the stomach, sending both younger men flying back as they hit the ground hard painfully. Grunting and using Curaga on themselves, the two Partners forced themselves to roll out of the way when Aulstyne charged forward in incredible speed that he narrowly missed in slicing them both single handedly.

Tseng in the meantime flared up a Fire Spell from his Fire Materia at Qator who jumped out of the way before charing forward to attack the Turk Leader who somersaulted out of the way, causing the Militas Second in Command's Sword smash into the ground. The Wutaiian Turk casted Lightning but his enemy jumped again to avoid it, only to encounter Elena who fired gunshots at him which he blocked with his sword. He then charged at her, but she cartwheeled out of the way and landed a kick in his stomach before he grabbed her leg and thrust her into the air. She screamed while landing hard onto the ground as Tseng screamed out her name in shock. The Turk Leader then hissed angrily before casting Comet on Qator who leaped and dodged out of the way for most parts as he made his way to the Former Second in Command who was forced to cast Barrier to block the man's sword which reflected back towards him.

But Qator waited until the Barrier faded to strike again, but Tseng was ready for it this time. The latter leaped out of the way and used Thundaga this time which hit the mark. His opponent yelled out in pain while Elena, after using a Potion on herself to restore her health, used this distraction to her advantage as she casts Blizzard despite not having much training with Materia, but apparently her skills from her past-life made up for it. The Ice Block materalized over the enemy's head and hit him, making him slightly dazed. It allowed Tseng, who was relieved that the young rookie was alright, to fire several shots at Qator who was shot in the arm and leg, but the eye-patched man grunted and leaped out of the way to avoid more shots despite bleeding.

He then set up his own Materia Gaunlet on his wrist with part of machinery and to the two Turks shock, flared up a series of Purple Fireballs, forcing Tseng to push Elena out of the way while he attempted to conjour attacked with his own Fire Spells. Both attacks collided but one of Qator's still managed to hit the Wutaiian who screamed and was left weakened. Elena, furious, fired at Qator who charged forward again and dodged and blocked her attacks and attempted to hit her with hand-to-hand combat. She ducked and kicked him in the stomach while tossing one of her remaining potions to her Superior who struggled to his feet, but upon seeing the potion and Elena getting hit and knocked down, he knew that this battle had to end and he wasn't going to surrender this time. He jugged down the healing liquid before charging himself, punching Qator right in the face and sending him back and away from Elena.

Aulstyne then sped forward with a yell to stab Reno who narrowly avoided it before he dropped low and dodge-rolled to the side to avoid in being stabbed or sliced when the Commander, or Leader or Marshal or whatever he was thrusts his Gunblade down at him again and firing shots at him despite the redhead and from the looks of things his friends becoming exhausted, but they were not going to give up. They were Turks. They can win this, and they were going to end the lives of Aulstyne and Qator once and for all. Despite his Mana running low, Reno used his EMR to cast Blizzard which Aulstyne dodged easily, but Rude caught the man off-guard by punching him hard in the back and doing so again in the chest. This allowed Reno to kick Aulstyne in the legs which made him go down and fall flat on his face.

Yet he stood up quickly and readied his weapon to thrust at the Turks again, but Reno with his speed smacked him hard with his EMR and Rude followed a mere half a second later and the two men successfully made him fly backwards while Aulstyne yelled in alarm before crashing onto the ground hard. By the time the man recovered to pick up his Gunblade, he saw too late as Reno and Rude had quickly approached and stood on both sides of the Militas Ultra Leader. Rude brought his gloved fist onto the floor beneath him while at the same time Reno loose with a fantastic arc of lightning that shot from his weapon and encased Aulstyne. He was caught by the simultaneous attacks. His body jerked as it was seized, caught in an electrified landslide as he screamed in pure agony at the combined attacks done by the unstoppable Team of Reno and Rude of the Turks.

Qator glanced back as he saw what was happening and was horrified to see his superior attacked by Reno and Rude, only to have Tseng and Elena, who healed up again despite running out of potions and Mana. The two Turks charged and punched and kicked the Second in Command in the stomach and face which sent him back as well once again. Despite the injuries, he glared heatedly at them with hatred and made to slash at them again in such speed, but Tseng and Elena dodge-rolled out of the way and the two Gun-wielding Turks quickly reclipped their remaining Ammo and fired at the man's sides of his waist despite being even more exhausted themselves. This causes Qator to gasp in agonized pain, making him drop his sword that clattered onto the ground.

Even despite this, Qator flared up another set of Purple Fireballs on both sides, forcing Tseng and Elena to leap out of the way to avoid these attacks which damaged the room even more, creating clouds of dust flying everywhere. Left with no other choice even as Qator refused to back down, Elena fired the last of her two shots while Tseng, even with his mana almost completely dry, casted one last Comet Spell that rained down onto Qator while Reno and Rude used their back up guns to fire shots right through Aulstyne's chest when the other two Turks realized that despite being severely weakened, he was still refusing to give up as well. All four attacks both engulfed Qator and sent Aulstyne to the floor, both men now bleeding heavily and the last of their strenghs due to being shot in their chests began to fade away.

( **~End** **L'Oscurità dell'Ignoto~** )

The two groups of Turks approached their opponents slowly and with caution until they realized, with surprisingly heavy hearts, that both Aulstyne and Qator were far too weak to even move.

"How...inconvinent." Qator whispered dyingly, before his sole eye slid closed and his head went limp onto the ground. He didn't move.

"...Why...? Why do...why do you...follow the Gods' will?" Aulstyne weakly asked, as his strength was fading away ever so quickly.

Tseng sighed, shaking his head. "It is not the will of the Gods. We do because as Turks, we accomplish our mission. Things are not the same as they were in our previous lives. No one sought to use Kingdom Hearts. Except for Xehanort, obviously. None of us know why we were reborn, except maybe for one special person who can accomplish more than we can."

"...Who...is this person?" The dying Militas Ultra Leader asked.

"Sailor Moon." Elena answered this time, after a moment of thought. "She helped Cloud Strife to defeat Sephiroth, and she time-travelled into our past without us even knowing."

"Sailor Moon may be young, and none of us are certain if she is born yet or not, but she has many friends she made with her heart. Sailor Moon is the future of all life, and while she may not be here, and Rosalind will defeat Zirconiade once more, if there's one young woman who can drive away the Darkness, alongside Mickey Mouse, it's her." Tseng continued.

Aulstyne panting, progress the words, and even as his vision began to go dark, he breathed his last breath as he muttered for the final time, "...I see...Sailor Moon is the one...chosen by the Gods..."

His eyes then closed and he went limp. He never rose again. Tseng sighed at the demise of the two men who lead an Organization that terrorized ShinRa for six years, causing all the fighting and destruction...

Because of Xehanort's goal for Kingdom Hearts.

"Tseng! 'Lena!" Reno's voice brought the two of them back into reality. While Elena turned first and gasped before hurrying over to Reno and Rude who both now knelt beside Rufus, the still exhausted but awake Veld, and the now awake Felicia who was holding Shears in her arms. When Tseng spun around, his breath got caught in his throat as saw how pale Shears was despite his Turks doing everything they could to keep the Second in Command of Highground alive, it was becoming clear that nothing can save the man now.

His injuries done by Fuhito was too great.

"Shears?" Felicia muttered, holding the dying man in her arms. How could it come to this...again!? Everything she and her Second in Command had gone through, for most of their lives since they were children...creating Highground to defeat Militas Ultra to get their revenge...and having made a promise long ago to find new lives once that goal had reached...she couldn't lose him...not now!

"Elfe...Felicia..." Shears breathed, which sounded rasped and forced. He didn't have much longer to live. "Doesn't look like...I'll be around to keep...that promise we made..."

"...That's the first time you called me by my real name..." Felicia smiled tearfully despite losing one of the most important people of her life. "But you can't die now...! You just can't!"

( **~Sudden Parting-DIRGE OF CERBERUS FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

"Last time...Fuhito killed me...I couldn't see you for the last time...at least now...I got that chance..." Shears smiled weakly. He turned his gaze to the Turks and Rufus who were horrified and surrowed that he was dying. "...Take care of her, will you?"

"Hey, whoa! You can't go dyin' on us, man!" Reno cried out, trying hard not to break down in tears. To think that Shears was an enemy when he just wanted for the best of the world by destroying the Mako Reactors, and hated Fuhito for his actions. To think that Reno himself and Rude fought this guy in their previous lives. Now having been reborn, Shears and Felicia helped them to fight Militas Ultra for the past six years. They'd been allies.

Veld, struggling to hold back his emotions, sighed and nodded. "I...I wanted to thank you, Shears. For taking care of my daughter for me. I wish there'd been a way to repay you."

"Nah...No need to, old man. Sorry for messing up 8,000 years ago..." Shears smiled.

"Shears...you and Highground had saved our lives for six years, aided us to fight our enemy. I am deeply sorry...for all of this." Rufus muttered, and for the first time the Turks had seen him, he was...distrughted and guilt-ridden.

"Guess that makes us even. Liked you better than Fuhito." Shears chuckled weakly.

"We'll ensure Felicia will be safe." Tseng informed him sorrowfully.

Shears nodded his thanks, weakly turning his gaze to Felicia who by now had tears leaking from her eyes. He slowly reached up and gently cupped her right cheek in his hand, and she held it, gazing in his eyes.

"Felicia...I'm really happy...to have been with you...I...should have told you a long time ago..." Shears coughed badly, blood dripping from his lips. He managed to gaze up at his leader and close friend for the last time, muttering just as his strength gave way. "...I love you."

Then, it happened. His eyes closed, and his body went limp, with a smile on his face. His chest no longer rose or fell. Shears had surcummbed to his injuries.

"Shears?...SHEARS!" Felicia screamed out in agonized sorrow, until the cold truth dawned into the Highground leader, her father, the Turks and the President. She croaked a sob before hugging Shear's lifeless body and cried onto his chest over the loss.

Veld lowered his gazed in guilt and sorrow. Tseng did the same, moisture of tears stinging his eyes as his heart ached for the loss. Rufus in the similar fashion as he closed his eyes for the loss of a brave and couragous man who died saving the one he cared most. Elena was crying, burying her face in her hands.

Reno was speechless, horrified and sorrowed and angry, all mixed in together. The redhead was on his hands and knees, punching the ground hard as he let out an agonized and frustrated scream, tears falling freely from his eyes and the droplets landing on the floor. Rude stood there, but he grunted in the similar feeling his best friend had. ( **~End Sudden Parting~** )

As the group continued to surround the lifeless body of Shears, the doors were thrown open and Ace, Machina, Rem, Cater, Cinque, Deuce, Trey, Jack, King, Queen, Sice, Seven, Eight and Nine barged in before skidding to a stop and froze in shock, horror and quickly sorrow as they saw what had happened. The girls of the group covered their mouths covering their heart-broken gasps as the same realization hit them hard.

While Aulstyne and Qator were now dead...so was Shears.

"What...what happened?" King demanded as he and the rest of the group approached, and Tseng, Rufus and Veld managed to sadly gaze at them while Reno, Elena, and Felicia were still crying their hearts out and Rude remained silent.

"...Fuhito...he has been revived." Tseng began and explained briefly of what happened, concluding with sorrow even though he tried to school it, but even he wasn't immune to the loss of a friend. "Shears sacrificed himself to save Felicia, and died of his injuries. We couldn't do...anything to save him."

This was enough for Class Zero to get the picture, and while the boys felt their hearts ache, with Machina holding back the urge to scream himself, the girls all began to sob and cry.

Knowing there was more work to be done, Rufus sighed, before standing up and gave out his next orders. "Reno, Rude...Go and help Rosalind and the rest of the Turks if possible. Tseng, Elena, you and Class Zero take Veld and his daughter to the General Hospital, and I will go with you."

Forcing themselves to force back their sorrows as the knew that despite the former Turks having gone ahead to stop Zirconiade, they knew that the President was right. So doing as they told, and Veld, weakened, gently coxed his daughter that it was time to leave, Felicia sighed before nodding, and gave Shears a gentle kiss on his cold forehead before lying him down on the ground.

Tseng and Elena helped Veld and Felicia to stand, as most of Class Zero helped and Trey volunteered to carry Shears' body for a funeral later. Reno, forcing himself to stop crying, stood up and sighed, before gazing at Rude and nodded. The two partners then hurried to race towards aiding the Former Turks while everyone else began to leave the building to return to Edge.

* * *

 _Fuhito's return ensured the re-Summoning of Zirconiade and he left to give the newly formed Materia to complete it._

 _Thus Rosalind led the former Turks to confront the biggest challenge they've ever encountered since 8,000 years ago. The summon capable of burning the planet asunder, capable to seek out Kingdom Hearts and destroy the Realm of Light, Zirconiaide, had been summoned using an incomplete Materia; it returned to the Realm of Light incomplete._

 _But most of the world and the rest of the Realm went about their lives, completely unaware of the danger they faced, apart from Earth which was facing the dangers of the Negaverse._

 _At the very same time as this Crisis, Sailor Moon fights against evil and would soon be joined by her four Guardians who would also awaken their true powers as Sailor Scouts._

 _The Turks had succeeded in rescuing both Veld and Felicia. Father and daughter were reunited once more. But Shears died in saving Felicia._

 _Tseng, Reno, Rude and Elena had fought and finally put an end to Cid Aulstyne and Qator Bashar, but the fight is far from over._

 _If Zirconiaide was made whole, it would be impossible to defeat it. It was left to the Turks to destroy the four pillars of energy giving Zirconiaide its form and destroy the summon beast itself before Fuhito reached his objective once more._

 _There was so very little time left._

 _The Final Battle was in the horizon._

* * *

 _ **January 28th [3:20 PM]-Year-1996.**_

 _ **Zirconiade Dimensional Pathway-Midgar Ruins.**_

( **~Sacred Distance-KH:DDD~** )

Rosalind, Balto, Patrick, Alana, Arien, St. Andrew, Rafe, Freya, Jake, and Cissnei all stepped through the portal only to remember that like in the last battle against Zirconiade 8,000 years ago, there were four paths to take, and Fuhito could have gone down any one of them. After deciding who should go where, they decided to split up into groups. Rosalind went with Freya and St. Andrew to the forward path. Arien, Rafe and Jake took the one on the right, Balto and Cissnei took the one on the left, and Alana and Patrick took the last one as the Former Turks split up into the Dimensional Maze, hoping that their memories will help them succeed as they had done before.

It was an incredible place; The path hung suspended in the air, surrounded by a green mist that reminded him eerily of mako fog, and as they got further in, they discovered it was paved with giant blocks of stone. Bright lights glittered out of the mist like stars, though none of them had no idea of their origin.

Rosalind, Freya and St. Andrew then spotted what looked like a ring of light on the path. They didn't think anything of it at first, except once they had passed through it, they found themselves transported to the center of a platform with four other lighted circles on it. They ended up losing a bit of time trying to figure out how the things worked before eventually landing on a path that seemed to go deeper in.

Soon they started getting the feeling and remembering that they were headed in the right direction. Mainly because strange creatures were appearing on the path which they recognized as part of this place and Zirconiade. The three Turks took them out in a combination of Gun, Shotgun and EMR with near effortless teamwork, just as they always had been when they used to be Turks. But they fought only one and went to avoid the rest as Time wasn't on their side right now.

It was after the path began to get a little more linear that Rosalind got a call from one of the other teams. It seemed none of the others were having any luck finding Fuhito yet but that they had found a way out of the maze and were waiting for them on the other end.

' _We have to hurry. If we don't, Fuhito could very well succeed in summoning Zirconiade to full power this time._ ' Rosalind thought to herself. They can do this; she knew that they will. Because they done so before in their previous lives.

( **~End Sacred Distance-KH:DDD~** )

They traveled further along the path, trying to hurry without barreling into anything dangerous when up ahead they saw something none of them wanted to see. Familiar monsters that they knew more than most.

( **~Deep Drop-KH:DDD~** )

"Oh, _come_ on! You gotta be kidding me!" St. Andrew growled angrily.

"Ugh, I forgot Behemoths were here too!" Freya grumbled.

Rosalind stood firm, her gun and everything she had with her ready as she told her two comrades and friends, "We must take them down! Be ready!"

Freya and St. Andrew both nodded and readied themselves to fight. It was just in time as one of the hulking beasts looked up and spotted them. It crouched down like it was ready to pounce and then rushed them. Freya let loose with a shotgun shell and then moved to get out of the way as St. Andrew sped forward.

Rosalind fired several shots at the Behemoth that attempted to claw her before she dodge-rolled out of the way to avoid the tail that was about to crush her. She quickly used that time to reclip her gun before returning to the fight. The Monster roared before stomping forward and made to take a bite but the female Turk dodge-rolled and slid undeneath it, firing several shots into where she knew the heart was before rolling out from it. When more came, she switched to the use of her Materia, casting Comet which rained down at the Behemoth who fell to the ground almost instantly.

St. Andrew whacked the Behemoth he was facing, the sparks of electricity seeped into the monster's body as the beast roared before slashing at him with it's claws to send him back flying. The redhead jumped back before unleashing a powerful Lightining combined with his EMR to shock the life out of the beast, dodge-rolling out of the way to avoid it's tail. He then crazily jumped onto it's back and landed on top of it, and despite the Behemoth trying to shake him off, he thrusts his weapon into it's neck and set his weapon to full blast, shocking the living hell out of it until he dropped. He cringed at being zapped slightly himself, but it was worth it.

Freya took the right and charged, going after the monster's foreleg and then cutting a gash along it's right flank with a knife she carried with her as a back-up. She ducked, just in time to evade the monster's tail as she then fired several more gunshots near the front of the monster. Once the tail had gone the other direction, Freya went for her opponent's legs crippling it as tendons before unleashing Firaga at it's head and finished it off with a powerful blast of a Thundaga Materia she installed into her rifle.

But no sooner had the three former Turks taken down their enemies and used only a couple of drops of their Curaga since they wanted to save them for Zirconiade, just as they were about to continue down the path, two more Behamoths lumbered into sight on the path behind them. Rosalind was about to fight them when Freya and St. Andrew stopped her and stood in fighting stances.

"Go on ahead of us! We'll take care of these guys!" Freya told her.

"But-!" Rosalind gasped, quickly fearing that her friends will die and...given the last time, Shears won't be there to save them.

St. Andrew however grinned and gave her a thumbs up, "No prob', Rosie. Just leave this to us! You go and kick Fuhito's butt into next Tuesday and then some!"

Despite wanting to stay and help them, Rosalind forced herself to admit that they were right. So after telling them to be careful and be safe, she turned and raced down the path to find Fuhito on her own, fully determined not to let him get away with this. While Freya and St. Andrew shared a glance with grinning nods and then turned their attention back to the two monsters, ready for another round.

( **~End Deep Drop~** )

* * *

 _ **January 28th [4:03 PM]-Year-1996.**_

Rosalind had been traveling on this particular path for quite a while when she looked up ahead, and, given her memories, expected the King Behemoth. She was surprised that there was nothing but perhaps this time she'd been lucky. Still, she checked her surroundings quickly before racing forward to finish what she came here to do and started noticing the lights getting brighter and the mist began to spill eerily onto the edges. It was there she finally found and recognized the insane mad-man brought back to life, holding the Materia in his hand.

"At last. Soon the world will be reborn. Zirconiade will bring forth Kingdom Hearts and restore the Planet into it's original, lushful glory, free of the parasites who sought to destroy it." Fuhito was saying to himself.

Wasting no time and remembering the last time, she silently but quickly took aim and just as Fuhito was about to rise the Materia, she fired directly at it. It was a perfect hit as Fuhito shouted in surprise when the gunshot went right through the Materia and ultimately shattering it into tiny pieces beyond repair and ultimately destroying it for good.

"This is as far as you go, Fuhito!" Rosalind shouted, keeping her aim at the evil Scientist.

Hearing her voice, Fuhito turned around and glared angrily at the woman who once again just foiled his plans, having made the effort to actually destroy the only key to fully complete Zirconiade.

"You again? It seems I have been dead far too long, because I had forgotten how insufferable and meddlesome you can be." The dark haired man hissed. "Again and again you and your pitiful Turks stand in my way, defying the Planet and preventing it's rebirth and healing process. The Lifestream no longer flows; in it's place is just Hearts; both of species such as you and Heart Fragments in all other Worlds."

"Quiet!" Rosalind snapped. "You think the Planet chose you to save it, but the reality is that it didn't! You brought yourself into an illusion because your heart is too clouded with seeing that not all humans are evil or cruel. Yes, we do regret in using the Lifestream and Mako in the Reactors, but that's all in the past. No one knows what really caused the War to split the world apart, but they recovered and began anew with new lives, some of us reborn to see it and very likely to protect them."

She paused for a moment before continuing, "ShinRa no longer uses Mako when it was rebuild. We focus on clean energy and making sure to be careful with it while ensuring people and all of the world doesn't make the same mistake twice. We work for the future, not to live in the past! But you can't seem to let go of that, Fuhito! I will stop you if it's the last thing I do!"

( **~L'Eminenza Oscura I-KH:DDD~** )

Fuhito remained silent before raising his hand and shot an energy blast in Rosalind's direction. She quickly summoned Barrier to block it as there wasn't much time to move out the way, but she did grunt and hiss as she was pushed back a little before the attack stopped. She glared up at Fuhito who's frown deepened.

"So you have grown in strength, no longer needing that fool Shears' like the last time." He remarked, before scoffing. "No matter. With or without the Materia, I will destroy you, I will bring forth and complete Zirconiade...I WILL RETURN THE PLANET TO IT'S FORMER STATE!"

He brought out his gun, ready to fight while his body was covere in darkness, but Rosalind was unafraid. She wasn't going to surrender to this mad-man. She will defeat him and Zirconaide just as she and her allies and friends had done 8,000 years ago. The former Turk cartwheeled out of the way when Fuhito opened fired at her before returning the shot, but to her shock he began to levitate in the air before moving around and shot out another beam at her, making the young woman continue to try and dodge it as quickly as possible. She then chasted Lightning at him but he simply hovered out of the way to avoid her attacks before firing at her again.

Rosalind rolled out of the way before casting Firaga at Fuhito's direction, following up with Blizzard while Fuhito attempted to simply block both magical elements. But she came up with another idea and Summoned Wateraga from her Water Materia, sending out a large wave of Water into his direction which soaked him from above which caught him by surprise. But even as he slumped to the ground, he hissed before blocking Rosalind's martial arts skills in a speed that almost matched Sephiroth's, kicking her into the stomach and she was sent flying and screaming. But with unusual strength as her determination to take him down made her flip in mid-air and land safely on the ground in a crouch which surprised even herself. Maybe it was due to the presense of the Mist, she couldn't tell, but decided to worry about that later.

Fuhito shot at her again and she rolled to avoid a bullet that was probably aimed at her heart. She returned the favor and hitting him in the arm, but he then blasted a dark beam at her, forcing Rosalind to dodge-roll out of the way again and continued to do so when he followed her lead in very major attempts to finish her off once and for all. She then summoned Comet to counter attack which blocked most of her opponent's attacks and some actually managed to hit him in the chest, sending him back as he shouted in agony, but it only his anger grow. He charged forward as his arms into that of scythes to slash at her. Rosalind fired at his arms again before being forced to avoid his attacks until she found another opening and dodge-rolled behind him just as he went over her and then thrust her arm and elbow into his back.

He stumbled forward before spinning around and made to slice Rosalind in half, but she jumped back quickly and was foced to continue before shooting him again, but he blocked the gunshots with his arms that reflected her attacks, making her cast Comet in the last second to stop him from spilling her blood. Fuhito was screaming in agony as his scythe arms reverted back to normal which allowed the young woman to cast Firaga and Lightning at at him again to distract him even further. Quickly reclipping her gun, Rosalind was about to shoot him when Fuhito caught her by surprise and sped forward before punching her in the chest, sending her flying backwards screaming and she landed roughly on the ground, almost losing her weapon in the process.

Hissing in agony, Rosalind had to use Curaga on herself and rolled out of the way before Fuhito could attack her again and with her Mana at it's peak, she had to settle for her hand-to-hand combat and her weapon until Fuhito is defeated. She then remembered something she almost forgot until now as she wished she could at least freeze him in time or something; something she found the storage and actually stolen from the Militas Ultra HQ before she and Mickey separated. Nodding to herself and leaping back to avoid Fuhito's beams again, she casted another Spell which this time froze her opponent in place. This allowed her to attack by punching and kicking him after using a Stop Spell before jumping back once more and while her enemy frailed by the attacks in pain, she took aim straight at Fuhito's chest right at where his heart was...

She opened fired before the man had a chance to recover. Fuhito gasped before falling to the Flagstones, his blood flowing freely from his chest as some of it hit the ground.

( **~End L'Eminenza Oscura I~** )

Rosalind held her gun and kept her aim at Fuhito, who's body not only bleed in blood, but also darkness forming around it, opening a Corridor beneath him as he was, unknowingly to the former Turk, subcumiming to the Darkness he let himself become attacted to.

"...Your existence...is as significant as a...scrap of trash." Fuhito breathed weakly, his gaze just to what was above him. "

"Fuhito. You're responsible for all this. For putting my comrades-my friends through so much pain 8,000 years ago and you tried to do it again! Felicia, Shears, me, my sister, ShinRa, the world, and Kingdom Hearts! You didn't deserve to be reborn, and I know now why: because the world didn't want you to! Go back to the deepest depths of hell where you belong!" Rosalind told him firmly, even though she felt a bit sorry for him, but he had caused so much pain. She would never forgive him for any of it.

"Hmph...My heart...will enter the Realm of Darkness. My soul...will return to the deepest depths of Hell as you say..." Fuhito hissed in his dying breath. "You may have defeated Zirconiade before, you will not do so again...! Even if you can, _Turk_ , Kingdom Hearts...it will return. Light will one day expire, and not even...not even the foolish child chosen by a dead Goddess will stop the dark hearts of two Gods to control everything."

Hissing as he began to fade away and sink deeper into the darkness, Fuhito concluded in pure hatred, "As long as they and Xehanort exist...Someday... _Someday_... _I will return!_ "

At the final exclaimation, Fuhito completely disappeared into the dark hole which then vanished and faded away, leaving Fuhito to sink into the Realm of Darkness as he has been destroyed for the second time in 8,000 years. Rosalind approached the spot where the now once again dead AVALANCHE leader was just moments ago. She couldn't believe that he still held that belief he'd been chosen to do the world's bidding and was now even more delusional. Perhaps it was the darkness that was causing people to lose their minds, focusing on gaining Kingdom Hearts in many ways.

She then shook her head and remembered she had a job to do; Rosalind managed to destroy the Materia for good, but knew, even with it gone, Zirconiade will not be easy to fight against; it was a terrible monster she fought long ago, she will have to face it again with everything she got.

' _Elena...I promise I will what I can to come back alive._ ' Rosalind thought to herself, thinking of her only sister. Even if she didn't come back...at least Elena would be safe. So would Reno and everyone else, and her heart began to ache as she wondered and feared if the other Former Turks were gone. Either way, she had to keep moving forward.

To stop Zirconiade once and for all.

* * *

 _Zirconiade: The summon capable of sundering the Realm of Light in a sea of flame, ruin and then Darkness._

 _The Turks had come to the most dangerous point in their journey. They split up into four teams and were making their way to Zirconiade. However, in the viciousness of the battles they faced on their way, most of their fates left unknown._

 _Rosalind feared her allies had been lost, but she continued onward to defeat the beast as she had done in her previous life. She knows it will not be easy, and knows that she may not come out alive..._

 _But she is set on her path. The young woman will not turn back._

 _All that remained now is either Victory or Oblivion._

* * *

 _ **January 28th [4:44 PM]-Year-1996.**_

Rosalind continued onward as she fought more enemies along the way, including Zirconguards which weren't as powerful as they had been before. She guessed that it was either Zirconiade wasn't that powerful yet or maybe she'd gotten stronger, or maybe it's because the Lifestream wasn't here anymore. She couldn't tell.

After she healed herself while careful on her remaining supplies and remembering there was no signal here, the young woman continued on.

"...If Zirconiade is here, it must be very close." She said to herself. Though if she had to admit it to herself, she was terrified. Terrified of facing the monster that haunted her in her sleep.

She walked a little further, even as the mist began to get to her, but the former Turk knew that it meant she was getting close. She forced her fear down, because Rosalind knew, one way or another, she had to do this. For the sake of everyone, when the pressure stopped and she paused in her steps to catch her breath.

Gasping, she felt the ground tremble, and Rosalind focused on keeping her balance when the green mists around her began to swirl making it as though she was in a maelstrom. She looked up and saw in the distance, a strange dark being, towering into this place and her eyes widened in fear, awe and familiarity.

It's upper half had the form of a man with multiple arms, almost spiderlike in their slenderness. A pair of huge halo-like rings adorned its back with several strange objects hanging off of them, and atop the man's shoulders like a pair of huge wings, stood a pair of gigantic circular blades. The lower half of the summon reminded him of an inverted flower, though under the petals, he could see several sharp looking objects hanging off the underbelly like a set of meat hooks.

There was no mistaking of it. Rosalind has just approached her most powerful foe.

"...Zirconiade."

* * *

 _Rosalind has reached the beast that threatens to destroy all._

 _Her ultimate Final Battle against Zirconiade was about take place._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry to cut this chapter short, but I wanted to make the final battle into one page and not make the next chapter which will be the last one before the Epilogue and Secret Ending too short. We're almost there!**

 **See you in the final chapter!**


	19. Final battle of Zirconiade

**Author's note: This is it! The Final Battle has arrived! Hold onto your seat belts and get ready for the last chapter before the Epilogue and Secret Ending!**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy Type-0, Sailor Moon or Pokemon. I do own Arien, though.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Final battle of Zirconiade.

 _Continuing from the Previous Chapter..._

"...Zirconiade."

Rosalind paused in her steps as she realized she had forgotten just how enormous this thing was while checking her ammo as she eyed it with growing fear. Without the summon materia and a sacrifice to complete it, this thing shouldn't be totally active yet. Though given as she, to her dismay, vaguely remembered how she fought this thing the last time, it will not be easy.

( **~Those who Accept the Protection of the Stars-CRISIS CORE FINAL FANTASY VII~** )

Her eyes widened as she quickly did remember one thing. The former Turk looked down at the ground and saw the growing signs of a light circle beginning to form. She quickly jumped out of the way just as a beam of light shot down from above, hitting the place where they'd just been standing moments before. As she did, however, Rosalind was almost hit by another and she narrowly avoided it just as it hit the ground, the flagstone shattering as it went.

' _It knows that I'm here, and I think it remembers me too. But I have to take it down! I can't fail here!_ ' Rosalind thought to herself, readying her gun as she went up close while trying to dodge the attacks of Zirconiade who was relentless. She screamed as a beam of light caught her unawares and she slumped, but forced herself to fire with her Gun at the dangerous monster only for her attacks to become absorbed into it's body which she realized is what happened the last time.

So she tried using Firaga at it only for the flames to disappear as a blue beam of light began to approach her. Rosalind had to run for cover and barely made it behind some rocks poking out of the mist before the summon tried to fire the beam at her again. Quickly reclipping her gun, Rosalind peaked and used Comet at it, aiming it's core and managing to put a dent it it. But Zirconiade made a terrible sound that seemed like a shriek or a roar or something when it focused it's engery to attack the young woman again. She had to jump out of the way as the beam smashed upward and destroying the rock she'd been hiding behind just moments ago. Rosalind cartwheeled to avoid another blue beam, missing just inches from her.

Just as Rosalind was about to become unexpectedly hit again and she knew she couldn't move out of the way in time, a sudden flare of a Firaga zoomed past her and hit Zirconiade in the chest which stopped it's attack. Surprised, she spun around to see, to her relief, Freya, St. Andrew and even Rafe who had just arrived, standing beside their comrade.

"Freya! St. Andrew! Rafe! Thank goodness you're alright." Rosalind cried out excitedly.

"Hey, we weren't gonna go down that easily." Freya grinned, cocking her Shotgun.

"Had trouble with the monsters, and like the last time we haven't seen the others, but at least the energy crystals are history. Took care of them!" St. Andrew added, twirling his EMR in his hand with ease.

"We can do this, just like we did before!" Rafe added, his two Guns in both hands, gazing at Rosalind while adding softly, "And if this is like the last time, the rest is up to you, Rosalind."

Rosalind nodded, "I know. But we can do this, Turks or not!"

"Now you're speaking my language! Let's remind this monster what we're made of!" St. Andrew declared.

The other former Turks nodded in agreement and glared up at Zirconiade who made a movement to attack again. It fired another beam at the four of them. They leaped out of the way just in time to avoid in getting hit before both Rosalind and Freya fired several shots at it's arms and sides, successfully doing some damage to it at least. The two young women leaped away to avoid more beams from underneath them before Rosalind charged again, casting Wateraga at the Core, following up with Lightning. Freya ducked when another beam managed flare up at her. She shot fired at it's side before racing forward and kicking at it, flaring up Blizzaraga which did miminal damage. When Zirconiade reared back to unleash another powerful beam, she and Rosalind jumped back to avoid it even though it was becoming faster and more difficult now.

Rafe in the meantime shot out a Fire spell at it's chest to cause more damage while St. Andrew fired a Lightning Spell to hopefully paraylze Zirconiade. With the monster seemingly distracted Turks quickly attacked it with their mastered skills, the four of them punching and kicking at it while careful with their mana and strenghs. However, they were caught off-guard when it's arms unexpectly swished and smacked the Turks away, knocking them to the ground after they screamed. Pushing themselves up slowly, Zirconiade hissed before it drew back and fired a laser beam at them. Rosalind and Rafe both summoned a Barrier Spell to block the attack, but it fired another which began to shatter the protection orb around them, Freya and St. Andrew.

When it stopped and the Turks quickly used Curaga on themselves and each other, Zirconiade crackled with electricity for a little before they noticed it seemed to be warming up for another of those giant blue energy beams. Fortunately no one was in the line of fire, but then everyone was forced to scatter as a series of the gold energy beams from before connected with the ground where they stood. St. Andrew tried using Reno's technique skill in slashing Lighting from the EMR but that proved useless as Zirconiade continued to fire at more beams at the four of them. Rafe then tried a smaller version of Meteor and multiple fiery rocks rained down on the monster, but only to scrape it a little while Rosalind used Lightning and Freya using Comet, all three spells combined and attacking Zirconiade in a single hit.

But none of them had the time or chance to get out of the way as just a mere second after their attacks hit, Zirconiade blasted three more beams and this time the former Turks were hit almost single handedly. A huge blast scattered everyone who all screamed as it was a bright red beam that knocked them over. Rosalind tried dodging it and firing shots at it once again, but it did so little and even when she used her own Comet once more, Zirconiade attacked with no mercy. She dodge-rolled to escape again and firing two more blasts at their enemy. It wasn't until beams of light rained down and another huge blast appeared so fast that Rosalind had no time in escaping.

Horrified and shocked, Rosalind screamed as she was engulfed by the huge and deadly beam that covered the area and then she was sent flying before hitting the ground hard. She was bleeding with cuts on her arms and legs, and even on her waist, her clothes tattered slightly, and she, to her dismay, was at her limit. Zirconiade on the other hand, no matter how many times she hit it, was still standing and thus far too strong.

( **~End** **Those who Accept the Protection of the Stars~** )

' _Thi-this is thing...is overwhelmingly strong..._ ' Rosalind thought to herself, and as she weakly pushed herself up, her heart stopped for a moment or two, her blood chilled, and her eyes widened as her stomach dropped at the sight before her;

Freya, St. Andrew and Rafe, all lying on the ground with similar wounds to her own. They were down to count...and as she crawled to them weakly, they didn't seem to be moving.

"Freya! St. Andrew! Rafe!" Rosalind cried out, shaking Freya's shoulder to get a response...there was none. She tried again and again, pleading as her heart ached in the agonized loss, tears forming as a sob began to form. "No! No, this can't be! Please, answer me, everyone! Wake up! Please, wake up!"

Still, none of her comrades answered. Worse part is, as the cold truth began to form onto her, Rosalind knew that while she wasn't alone, there was no way she can do this.

"...I'm not alone...but, even though you're with me...I'm not strong enough. Not like before." Rosalind sobbed, only to notice that Zirconiade was firing another beam at her again and she screamed while engulfed once more. When it stopped, the young woman, her energy spent, collapsed onto the ground.

' _...It's no use...I can't...I can't do this...I'm sorry...Everyone, I'm sorry I failed you...failing the world...the Universe..._ ' Rosalind thought weakly, struggling to hold onto her consciousness.

" _Don't give up, Rosalind._ "

' _W-what?_ ' Blinking, she thought she could hear a familiar voice calling out to her. It sounded warm and soothing...and comforting. In her semi-consciousness and her world black for a moment, Rosalind looked up only to see...a familiar teenager, and many others; a young Wutaiian teenage girl, a man with blonde hair and goggles, an unusual looking blue-green lizard, a young woman with brown hair, green eyes and a pink hair ribbon and to her surprise, Rem, Tifa, and Mickey. Almost instantly, she knew who they were.

"...Sailor...Moon? Yuffie?...Cid Highwind?...Loran?...Rem? Tifa...Mickey..." Rosalind whispered, weakly.

These were just illusions and images in her mind, but...somehow it was comforting.

" _I know that you haven't got your memories fully back, and my past-self only just started. I was like you once, Rosalind. I couldn't fight without my friends, but then I learned not to give up, because of the support, and world needed me. I know you can do it; Because we're all with you!_ " The image of Sailor Moon was telling her.

' _So Sailor Moon had only just began her journey...she hasn't time-traveled yet. I have to make sure that she has a future in order to stay alive._ ' Rosalind thought to herself, which in a strange way made sense.

" _Not everyone remembers yet, and I'm just a memory from my rebirth-self. But that hasn't stopped me, the great Ninja Yuffie, from fighting and hoping to restore my home! You're a Turk, right? So fight like one!_ " The image of Yuffie was telling her.

' _You used to have a grudge against ShinRa. Even though I haven't seen you yet, your determination to restore your home hasn't changed. I admire it so much._ ' Rosalind sighed.

" _Might not be the same as the rest of ya's are, but I still build goddamn ships. I ain't givin' up on what I think and ya better damn well keep fightin'! Ya hear me?_ " The image of Cid Highwind told her.

' _...I still want to hear about your adventures in the Sea of Stars, Cid._ ' Rosalind smiled at the thought.

" _Just so you know, while I lost my memories...I am alright, Rosalind. I'm sorry I can't be there to help you know, but always remember, the strength comes from your heart, and we are your strength as well._ " The image of Loran said.

' _Loran...that's right. You helped us before you departed to help Sailor Moon, Mickey and the others. But...which means you're out there somewhere, alive but having time-traveled again after everyone thought you died._ '

" _Hang in there, Rosalind. One day when we do remember completely, we should meet again and maybe become friends. I know that not everyone in ShinRa are cruel. The Turks...you all have good hearts._ " The image Aerith told her gently.

' _Aerith...I'm really glad that you're safe...and...I want to be friends with you, to tell you that ShinRa isn't what it used to be._ '

" _You saved me and helped me recover, Rosalind. When I thought Machina was gone, I was scared. But you taught me to be strong, even when he was found again. Don't give up!_ " The image of Rem told her with determination.

' _Rem...I did tell you that everything would be alright, didn't I?_ '

" _I don't remember anything about this, and I haven't even met up with Sailor Moon yet. But don't let Zirconiade win! Everyone is with you, just as we always have been. You'll find the Light, even in the deepest Darkness. Your Heart is your guiding Key, and the most powerful source ever. Don't forget what's the most important to you!_ " The image of Mickey encouraged.

( **~Blue of the End-The 3rd Birthday~** )

' _Mickey...I still have to see if you're alright, that you made it out safely._ ' Rosalind began to realize what everyone in her mind-no, her heart were telling her.

" _ **ROSALIND!**_ "

Snapping her eyes opened at the voices encouraging her, Rosalind narrowed them before standing up shakily, as her strength suddenly came back to her despite her condition. She glared up angrily at the monster brought upon this world once again, and she wasn't going to surrender to it.

"NO!" She shouted, using the last of her potion to heal herself, her gun ready as she slotted her Materia and a special ammo she noticed before, placing it into the slot at the bottom of her gun. "I won't let it end like this! I'm not giving up!"

She glared up and screamed, "Zirconiade! It's now officially over! I swear it on the pride of the Turks! For everyone who has been with me! In spirit and in my heart! I'm putting everything I've got into this one last attack!"

Rosalind flared up Firaga spell at Zirconiade who fired another set of beams at her in which she rolled out of the way before getting hit and killed herself and flipped backwards to continue dodging. Then she carefully aimed and fired a single shot at it twice in before casting Wateraga at it's chest which for once sent it's next attack out of control and it rained down everywhere. Rosalind rushed forward and dodged every attack with the strengh she now remember came from those whom she met, those who were important to her and that she made promises to. The mists around her had brightened as though lit by sunlight, as another one of those beams tried to hit her again, but this time Rosalind was ready.

She fired another shot at it's core since she knew it was it's weak spot. It began to crack but Rosalind knew she had to use her final attack when she felt it was time to use it. For now, she would keep fighting until she was certain to use it for real. When Zirconiade tried a new attack and thrust one of it's arms down to crush her, the former Turk leaped up and somersaulted into the air before landing on it and ran up along the arm, firing more shots at it as she reclipped quickly and dodging more attacks from it's other arm. Once it was done, she then saved it and instead used Comet as it rained down onto Zirconiade which roared a scream of pain while she jumped and kicked at the Core before clambering down to safety, using it's body to reach the ground safely.

The former Turk dodge-rolled out of the way when Zirconiade then summoned two tentacle like thorn vines from it's stomach and made to grab her. But she counter-attacked by using Fiaga which burnt them as the waves of flames washed over to Zirconiade's body as they went. Using exilir to restore her magic, Rosalind cartwheeled out of the way when Zirconiade flared up another huge red beam that she successfully dodged this time and used Lightning to electrocute it before shooting at it's chest again as more and more cracks began to form at it's core and she began to notice that it was finally starting to slow down due to her attacks and determination. When Zirconiade made to attack with it's beam rain again, she responded by using a spell she hardly used in case of emergancy and now was a good time to give it a try.

She chanted her own Meteor Spell, though weak due to her not using it as much, it was still enough to catch the monster off-guard as both attacks collided and creating a huge explosion that rocked the entire area and cracked the flagstone even further. Rosalind nearly lost her balance, but she most certainly did not lose her determination to defeat this thing. She focused on her energy again and sent out another Lightning which somehow upgraded to three bolts of Lighting Bolts that surrounded Zirconiade and trapping it in a vortex of Electricity.

Maybe it was because of her determination to destroy it, she couldn't tell and at the moment she didn't care. But as the attack stopped, Rosalind saw too late as Zirconiade lunged and grabbed her with it's devil-like grip though she was able to have her arms free and stopped herself from dropping her gun, the grip was tight and it was squeezing her. But even as it began to lift her up to it's core, despite that this could be the end of her, Rosalind refused to surrender and actually had another idea.

She took aim and fired three shots at it's Core which caused it to rear back in pain once more and she then used Firaga at it's upper arm which forced it to loosen it's grip on her, allowing her to squirm free before jumping and landing in the crouch on the ground. She had to back-flip when Zirconiade, while slowing down even more, fired more beams all over the place and around her but she found herself going fast and faster and it was really paying off for once. Because everyone was counting on her, and she was going to avenge those she lost in this ultimate battle. She leaped, ran and dodged the attacks even as the mists began to thicken and then she realized what it was about to perform it's huge attack that made her go down earlier.

To her shock as she used Barrier combined with Wateraga to protect herself, Zirconiade had thrust out both it's arms to grab her. Rosalind leaped and jumped to avoid it's claws before shooting at them, spilling green liquid-like blood and smoke onto the flagstone as she went and then use Comet again, cracking the core to the point that it's almost open enough for her to use her final attack. Even so, and Zirconiade being really slow, it flared up more beams underneath her, but she noticed that they weren't as powerful as they had been since this ultimate fight had began. This allowed her enough time to avoid all of the attacks and then use Blizzard at it's arms, freezing them in their place.

She kicked and punch high and low which caused the arms to shatter and break off into pieces of frozen monster parts which, if the situation had been different, she would've felt sick. Instead, Rosalind reclipped and saw that she was down to just twenty ammo left and knew that she had to make them count and she needed her magic to use this special final attack that she used 8,000 years ago and she had to use it again to end this battle once and for all. The former Turk used at least five shots at it's chest and then used Firaga to add it all up to make up for it and just as she did, Zirconiade began to slump and the Core cracked even further, this time opening a small hole that was large enough for a young five year old child to fit through if it hadn't been such a dangerous beast to fight in the first place.

Just a little more and then Zirconiade is finished. Even in it's state though, it continued to attack by firing another blue beam, but Rosalind dodged it quickly and even as it nearly hit her, she found that it wasn't as painful or intensed as it had been before, meaning that it was almost time. Just in case, though, she fired another five rounds at it's Core and shattering it's protective shell, making the hole even large enough to fit herself and as she restored her magic with one more exilar, she ultimately decided that now was the perfect time to use her ultimate final attack and she was going to make it up for it.

"This final attack is my-! No, our, answer! Be gone, Zirconiade!" Rosalind shouted. She aimed her weapon at the summon and focusing on her energy, a huge blast of a gunshot in a rainbow like sequence whooshed out from her gun and right into the Core of Zirconiade.

She wasn't done yet as she ran up and jumped just high enough to yell out a battle scream and finished by unleashing another with a combination of what seemed like her most powerful Comet Spell but far much more different as rocks of Light materialized and flared up right into the Core of the monster, blasting it and causing a huge explosion on it's chest as she attacked in rapid succession.

By the time Rosalind was finished as a huge flash of light covered the area, she landed on the ground in a crouch, her energy spend as she panted, nearly falling over but managed to catch herself, gently dropping her weapon onto the ground. She had done it.

She defeated Zirconiade once again.

( **~End** **Blue of the End~** )

"I think...I've done it..." Rosalind panted. She felt dizzy, disorientated, exhausted. But none the less sastified. It took a lot of effort and seeing that Zirconiade wasn't attacking, it made her relieved.

"Ugh...did we miss all the fun?"

Gasping slightly at the familiar and welcoming voice behind her, Rosalind looked behind her to see, much to her utter relief and happiness, St. Andrew slowly pushing himself up, as were both Rafe and Freya, the other female former Turk shakily standing up.

"St. Andrew! Freya! Rafe! You're alright!" Rosalind cried out, tears of relief forming and leaking, slowly standing up herself without falling over, hoisting her gun. She hurried over to them as her allies, her friends, who saw that she too was alright, smiled in relief.

"Like that would kill us that easily." Freya smirked. "Sorry we had to let you do that again."

The blonde haired woman shook her head with a relieved smile. "It's alright."

Or not. The ground began to shake violently, nearly causing all of them to lose their balance before they turned to see that Zirconiade began to disintigrate, and falling apart. The flagstones lurched underneath them as the shock wave fanned out from its body which began to disappear.

"Or maybe not." Rafe muttered worriedly.

* * *

 _ **January 28th [5:55 PM]-Year-1996.**_

 _ **Midgar Ruins.**_

Reno and Rude couldn't enter the dimensional portal due to being held off by monsters which forced them to fight and it took forever. By the time they finished and were exhausted but determined to catch up to their comrades, the ground began to shake violently that almost made them lose their balance. They looked up and saw that things weren't looking good at all.

The ball of magic that held up the sphere of Zirconiade which surrounded the key of the world began to break apart and crack.

"What's happening!?" Reno exclaimed, horrified.

"Zirconiade is...!?" Rude gapped.

* * *

Mickey had finally defeated the Behemoths when the shockwave nearly made him fall over. As he reached outside from where he came from, he saw the same thing as, unknowingly to him, Reno and Rude who were unaware of his presence.

"Huh!? Wha-what's goin' on!?" The King exclaimed. Somehow he sensed, that Zirconiade was being destroyed and he couldn't see any evidence of Kingdom Hearts. Though he wasn't certain on that, but then worry and fear began to form.

Was Rosalind alright?

* * *

 _Back with Rosalind's group..._

As Rosalind, Freya, St. Andrew and Rafe were struggling to hold their balance, Cissnei, Balto, Arien, Jake, Alana, and Patrick had finally arrived, battered but still alive, but it was the only they could get in as where else began to crumble and all of them suddenly realized, they were trapped.

"We must leave, now!" Balto exclaimed.

"How!?" Arien exclaimed in fear.

"This is not good!" St. Andrew cried out worriedly.

Freya looked around as she cried out, "We can't get away!"

It was hopeless, and they were all trapped. Rosalind felt her heart sink at the realization that this was it. They were all going to die, and...she would never see her family again. None of them would. Or so they thought.

"Follow me!"

Blinking in confusion, Rosalind and her team spun around to see a familiar tall man in red robes, his face covered and to their shock, horror and surprise, a Corridor of Darkness opened up for them to enter.

It was DiZ, but none of them knew that.

"You're...!" Rosalind began, recognizing the man as the same one as who helped Highground to rescue them and the others from the Junon Prison Cells six years ago. Why was he here? And how was he able to use those dark hole things the people in the Black Coats could use?

"Trust me. As long as you stick close, the darkness won't harm you. Now come! There's no time!" DiZ ordered firmly.

The former Turks shared a look, before hesitatedly nodded before they all joined hands in five groups and then raced into the portal two by two until only DiZ remained as he followed them while the Corridor of Darkness vanished as the Zirconide continued to violently disintegrate.

* * *

Reno and Rude were both forced back into a safe distance despite wanting to see if their friends were okay, but ultimately had no choice. But another, and much stronger shockwave hit as the stopped and turned back, only to lose their balance completely.

"WHOA!" Reno screamed as he fell flat onto his stomach, but he pushed himself up while Rude fell to his knees. Both looked up again and gasped in horror as things were getting worse.

"It's falling apart!" Rude cried out.

Reno's blood ran cold as ice. The others still had to be in there because he couldn't see anyone running out. A flash-back hit him and he knew that this was what happened before...so why did he feel like he was still missing memories and that his heart was telling him that they were okay but he couldn't see it for real? Rosalind, Cissnei, Balto, Arien, St. Andrew, Freya, Jake, Rafe, Patrick and Alana...

The redhead stumble to stand up and was about to run towards the destruction that was happening, but Rude, seeing his partner about to do something that would be suicidal, hurriedly pushed him up and managed to grab Reno by the arms and pulled him back to stop him. The redhead struggled to pull himself as he quickly knew what was going on, but since Rude was the stronger of the two and Reno was the faster, he was no match for his best friend's strength.

" _ **GUYS!**_ " The redhead screamed out in agonized sorrow and horror, though he knew, in heart-break that began to form, none of the former Turks could hear him.

* * *

( **~Beyond the Door-KH:BBS~** )

Through out and over the Midgar Ruins, Zirconiade's Dimensional Shell faded away, and it's body had beams shooting out from the inside and the earth trembled, shaking the entire area. It then became engulfed in light which grew bigger and bigger until the entire Ruin was covered in overwhelmingly light.

Then, after what felt like eternity, it faded and Zirconiade's remains faded away in glitters of green light that spread and disappeared along with the monster who was ultimately defeated for good. The tremors and quakes stopped and the entire of Midgar Ruins and the fields outside it finally calmed, leaving the place as it had been before Fuhito summoned it.

By the time it did, those who had watched it disappear could only gaze up in shocked awe.

Mickey, who had shield his eyes from the explosion, lowered his arms and looked up to see the results of it. Even with the shell gone, he still couldn't see Kingdom Hearts disappear. Maybe Zirconiade didn't have a chance to summon it. But small glimmer of light began to gently fall down like snow flakes and, confused and surprised, gently caught one in his palm which disappeared before he could even feel it's light.

( **~End Beyond the Door~** )

"...Rosalind?" Mickey asked, worriedly. While he was scared to think that the young woman had...been caught in the blast, his Heart was ensuring him that she was still alive. In fact, somewhere in this world, even in a distance, he could sense her heart.

The question is, where is she?

* * *

 _ **January 28th [6:33 PM]-Year-1996.**_

 _ **Edge General Hospital.**_

Unable to find their allies, Reno and Rude concluded with heavy hearts that none of them made it out. So they sullenly decided to head over to the Hospitla where they knew Tseng, Elena, Rufus, Veld and Felicia would be waiting along with Class Zero who were in the patient wards recovering themselves. The two Turks decided to give out their reports to their superior's first

The two were greeted by their remaining friends and superiors who, seeing their expressions, felt and began to dread for the worst. Veld was awake, and Felicia was in another recovery room, sleeping in peace but thankfully will recover and awaken in time.

"Where are the others?" Veld queried.

Reno sighed shakily, unable to find his voice to speak the bad news. The fact that everyone was gone was too much for him to bear, and if he was feeling this now, Elena is going to break into pieces. He had to look away and tried not to cry when Elena, who seemed to take his as the answer, began to break down into tears, and he knew why; she just lost her older sister who, against all odds, had stopped Zirconiade with the help of the others.

"They sacrificed themselves to destroy Zinconiade and were caught in an explosion. They haven't returned." Rude eventually answered, his expression the same but even his voice began to crack. Tseng, Rufus, and Veld lowered their heads at this answer, as it became clear to them.

The former Turks were dead.

"They have saved the world, and lost their lives." Rufus muttered. He admired their bravery and courage, and had died saving them all and the world, and even the entire Realm of Light.

"...I should've been there...right when they needed me!" Reno sobbed, unable to hold it back any longer. All of them were gone...it was bad enough that Legend died last year. Now everyone else was dead too and he couldn't help but blame himself for not being there for them.

' _Rosalind...!_ ' Elena thought to herself as she cried. She would never see her sister again, and while she had a feeling it was going to happen...it was still heart-breaking and she had desperately hoped that she'd been wrong.

"Hey, we're still alive. Thanks to this guy here." A familiar young woman's voice broke the heart-breaking moment.

Veld, Tseng, Reno, Rude, Elena and Rufus, hearing this voice, snapped their heads up in shock and disbelief, wondering for a moment if they dared to hope. When they six of them looked at the doorway of Veld's recovery room, their eyes widened with growing hope and forming relief.

( **~Ash's Theme*Sora's Theme-KH:DDD*~** )

Because standing there was Arien who had spoken and she looked a bit miffed that the others thought she and the rest of the former Turks had died. With her were Freya, St. Andrew, Balto, Rafe, Freya, Alana, Patrick, Jake, Cissnei and of course Rosalind. They looked battered with bandages on them, but alive and allowed to visit Veld and everyone else. Standing near them was DiZ who stood in a good distance across the room to let the two groups have their reunion.

"Guys!" Reno exclaimed happily. He couldn't believe it. They were okay! He almost thought this was just a dream for a moment.

"Big Sis!" Elena cried out happily, racing over to her sister who caught her in her arms, the two siblings laughing and crying happily and not wanting to let go. Rosalind held her sister tightly and gently kissed her on the top of her head to calm her down and that she was here. More than anything, Rosalind wanted to continue crying herself, but older siblings always did comfort their younger siblings.

Reno in the meantime pulled a dismayed and quickly terrified St. Andrew into a squeezing embrace himself, happily laughing and playfully ruffling the younger redhead's hair and ignoring his protests.

"Gah! R-Reno!" St. Andrew grunted, feeling as though he was being crushed to death.

"You guys made it! I knew you were all still alive!" Reno happily exclaimed, grinning like a lunatic.

Balto smirked, teasingly asking. "This is a surprise. Were you worried?"

He was quickly caught off-guard when Reno, in not even a blink of an eye, let go of St. Andrew(who sighed in relief and felt his face warm up in embarrassment) and pulled the spectecled Swordsman into a tightening squeeze, catching Balto off-guard.

"Hey, Glasses!" Reno greeted happily.

"Ah, Nevermind." The older man sighed. He waited until Reno turned his attention to Arien who happily hugged him in return while Tseng, Rude, Rufus and Veld smiled warmly and gratefully greeted the rest of the Turks whom Freya was jumping up and down happily to see them again and in the far corner of the room even DiZ was smiling at the scene.

"Heya, squirt!" Reno greeted as he held Arien in his arms. "You had me really worried."

"Sorry." Arien shrugged.

The Turk Lieutenant shook his head, saying apologetically. "No, I'm the one who's sorry. You're my first rookie, and that won't change, and I should've been there."

"All's forgiven." The white-haired woman grinned happily, hugging him again as he returned the embrace.

( **~End Ash's Theme*Sora's Theme*~** )

While the Turks and former Turks embraced and greeted, Rufus then realized that DiZ, the same man who had helped briefly six years ago in Junon, had brought the former Turks here who by some miracle or luck, managed to escape that explosion and survive.

"You had something to do with their survival, haven't you?" The young President inquried, which had everyone else hear this and then turn their attention back to the man in red who simply nodded. The Turks and former Turks frowned in suspicion. Just who was this guy and why did he help out?

"I have been keeping a close watch on you all for six years and ultimately decided to aid you when the time was right. During which for the last couple of years, I have also been keeping the ones in the black coats at bay and out of this world." DiZ told them.

"So you're not with those whackos who can do what you did to save us, right?" Freya asked, blinking.

"...I forgot about those creeps in the black coats. Good thing they aren't as much trouble as Militas Ultra...are they?" St. Andrew asked, wirly.

DiZ shook his head. "Not at the moment, but they are dangerous. However, I can tell you that they no longer have any interest either either of you or anyone else here. For now they are far out of reach."

"That doesn't exactly sound comforting, given what Machina told us a year back." Reno admitted, and Cissnei, remembering that day, nodded in agreement.

"Why did you use that portal the men in the black coats use if you're not one of them?" Rosalind questioned.

"I had to use the power of darkness to prevent you and your allies from dying, when you sticked close to defeat Zirconiade." The man in red explained.

"...Isn't that dangerous? I don't even get half of it." Reno pointed out, and who can blame them? Up until now, they thought they knew what Light and Darkness was. Organization XIII, Militas Ultra and Fuhito made everyone in ShinRa change their minds on that.

"Darkness is dangerous if you allow it to control you or for instance want to use it to accomplish your own ends. One should be careful with it. However, your allies survived it because of the light within their Hearts. I myself merely use it as transport." DiZ answered.

Reno felt very uneasy and so did everyone else, making them quickly decide they didn't want that kind of power. Especially the redhead, because he would rather stick to his EMR and Materia as close enough magic and use his martial arts skills, thanks.

"You needn't be worried." DiZ continued, sensing the unease. "The universe is safe now. And should it be in danger again, young chosens along with one who fights the darkness will continue to protect all the worlds and you as long as you continue to do the right thing."

Everyone shared an uncertain and even more bewildered glances before turning back to the man across the room, not sure what to make of his words. But given Fuhito and Militas Ultra, maybe they should take this advice in order to avoid this happening again. Though there was still one more thing that filled their minds.

"Just who are you?" Rufus questioned.

"...No one you need to worry about." DiZ replied.

"Why are you here?" Tseng questioned.

"As I said, I had been watching you to aid you. It is your choice whether you wish to believe me or not. We may meet again or not. Only time will tell." DiZ replied in a way of a farewell, because darkness began to evlop around him and in the blink of the eye as everyone else gasped in shock, awe and slight fear, he vanished while teleporting himself away.

Everyone was in silence for a little while.

* * *

 _ **January 29th [9:20 PM]-Year-1996.**_

 _ **Edge General Hospital Entrance.**_

The next morning, all of the former Turks even given a clean fit of bill and allowed to leave. Felicia was to remain for another week before she could be released, though she had questioned where she would go. Veld decided to stay by her side and officially retire from his days as a Turk. As for the rest of the Former Turks, they ultimately decided to return to their lives when they resigned. Cissnei, hearing about Zack's disappearance once again, decided to return to Gongaga to honor both his and Legend's memory.

Rufus and the four remaining Turks were disappointed, but knew it was their allies' decision. Reno was paticurally upset, but he grudingly accepted that he had to live with it. He done it before in their previous lives, he could do it again. Maybe they will come back to rejoin the team someday.

He decided to hold onto that small hope until then. They had all already said goodbye to Class Zero who, also relieved that the battle was finally over, parted ways to continue their own lives. Rem and Machina would be waiting for Rosalind to rejoin them in New Banora while Cater returned to the Farm near Kalm.

"Do you really have to leave?" Elena asked, sadness noticable in her voice. No one could blame her. She nearly lost her sister, and she was sad that Rosalind decided to leave again, but at least this time it wasn't going into battle. The younger Turk made a promise to visit New Banora when she had the time.

"Well, I did sort of leave on my job in Junon for time leave. I have a lot to catch up on." St. Andrew shrugged sheepishly.

"And I've got a hunting job to do in Bone Village area. Plus I gotta visit my parents in Mideel. They're probably worried sick by now." Freya added.

"Guess this is goodbye again, huh?" Arien smiled, even though it was more sadness than anything else.

Reno shrugged in sadnessed but hid it with a smile. "We'll see each other again. I don't know when or where, but I have a feeling that this ain't the last time we'll be seeing each other."

"I have a feeling that you are right." Balto agreed, adding with a smirk. "On the other hand, it was peaceful without you around."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, glasses." Reno rolled his eyes with a grin of his own. That made Alana and Rafe smirk and Patrick shake his head with a knowing smile.

"If you want to, you can come back to work as Turks anytime." Rufus offered.

The former Turks smiled at the young President. They were all glad that this wasn't like the last time they fought and defeated Zirconiade when they being hunted down and forced into hiding and exile 8,000 years ago. This time it was a peaceful parting with an offer to return to ShinRa if they wanted to.

"Thank you, sir." Rosalind nodded, and the others nodded in agreement.

"So, what're you gonna do, sir?" Jake asked Veld who had joined them to say goodbye to the Turks.

The former Turk Leader answered simply, "Continue my retirement and look after my daughter. I owe her this much."

"Sir..." Tseng began, before trailing off as he was uncertain how to say goodbye to his mentor for the second time in years.

"Tseng," Veld began, turning to the younger man with a proud smile. His former rookie had grown into a much better Turk than Veld himself had ever done, and had ultimately ended the lives of Qator and Aulstyne with the aid of Reno, Rude and Elena. "Continue to lead the Turks."

The Wutaiian nodded, "Of course."

Rosalind shared a final glance and hug with Elena, saying as tears began to form once more. "I'll come by to visit."

"Same here." Elena replied, her own tears already falling.

After a few long moments of sharing a goodbye hug, Rosalind and Elena let go before the former approached Reno who blinked, wondering what she had in mind. Which was why he was surprised when, even with an audience around, she leaned up and gave him a long, gentle kiss on the cheek that made his eyes widen. The reaction from everyone else was different. Tseng and Rufus both smiled a little, Rude smirked as did Veld and Balto, Elena blinked in surprise at first before she joined Cissnei, Arien and Freya into the soft giggling fest, Alana and Balto both shared a glance, Rafe and Patrick were speechless and St. Andrew looked in a mixture of shock and slight disgust.

' _I think I'm gonna be sick._ ' The younger redhead thought to himself and he did feel rather quesy in the stomach. Seriously, since when did Rosalind have a crush on Reno of all people?

When Rosalind finally ceased her kissing, she leaned back and tried not to show off her blush. Reno stared at her for a moment before smiling.

"You take care and stay out trouble, 'kay?" Reno told her softly.

"I will." Rosalind nodded.

* * *

As everyone parted ways after sharing a final goodbye to the Turks and Rufus, Rosalind began to make her way to the airport to meet with Rem and Machina when a familiar figure caught her attention.

"Rosalind!" Mickey cried out as he, having been searching for her since yesterday, raced over in relief as Rosalind, also relieved he was okay, met him in the middle. "Gosh, I was really worried about ya'! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. All things considered." Rosalind replied. "Mickey...thank you for everything."

The Keyblade Wielder blushed, "Aw, I didn't do much. It was you who managed to stop Zirconiade and you sure saved the world."

"Right." Rosalind nodded, before adding, "But really, you helped me in spirit and..."

She trailed off, wondering if she should tell him what she knew, before mentally shaking her head and ultimately decided it was best he found out on his own in his own pace in a more peaceful way. "I think we'll see each other again, along with someone special. Someone who, shall we say, just started an adventure of their own."

"Whaddya mean?" Mickey asked, confused. Yet at the same time he felt that he knew what the former Turk was talking about, but had no idea why.

"I'm sure you'll find out." Rosalind replied. "I'm sorry, but I have to get going. I have a plane to catch to head back to New Banora."

"Better not make ya' miss that flight then. Next time we see each other, I promise that there won't be any crisis happenin'." Mickey agreed.

Rosalind nodded again, and then shared a final goodbye to Mickey who walked away to return home himself. As she went into the opposite direction, she gazed up at the sky and had thoughts of the special person she knew would be time-traveling soon.

' _Sailor Moon...thank you too, and be careful on your journey._ ' Rosalind thought.

* * *

After the former Turks left and Veld returned to Felicia's recovery room, Rufus, Tseng, Reno, Rude and Elena continued to stand outside on the nice, clear sunny day. Despite that their numbers were down, Militas Ultra was finally gone after six years of struggles, and even though they lost Legend and Felicia lost Highground and Shears, life, in a certain way, returned to normal.

"Ahh...I miss them already." Reno commented with a sigh.

"At least they're still alive." Rude pointed out.

"Yeah." Reno nodded, knowing that his best friend was right. While he was sad that everyone had to leave again, it was like his partner said. They were alive, they would see each other again, and Reno still had Rude, Tseng and Elena at least. So it wasn't a complete loss.

Rufus stood in silence for a moment as did Tseng, their expressions returning to how they were, but more compassionate and determined to set things right from now on. To learn from the mistakes they made 8,000 years ago.

"We will continue to help the world if we can. Perhaps Sailor Moon is preparing her own journey now or maybe will begin soon." He spoke up, which had his four remaining Turks to gaze at him with questioning and surprised expressions.

"Sir?" Tseng queried.

"Your tasks are to help other people, and not let anything like this or something similiar happen again. The Turks are now a new organization." The young President informed them.

Realizing what Rufus meant, Tseng nodded in agreement. As Reno and the other two Turks gazed at their Turk Leader, the Wutaiian up and untied his hair so it fell to his shoulders, the same way he had when Zirconiade had been defeated 8,000 years ago. They knew what this meant; this was a fresh start for all of them.

"Yes sir." Tseng replied.

"One thing won't change, though." Reno began.

"We take pride in our work." Tseng concluded.

Elena nodded, "For the better of the world." and Rude nodded in agreement.

Rufus nodded in approval, knowing that they had more work to do. Tseng turned to his team, ready to take command once more, and ready for their next assignment; to continue their search for Cloud and Tifa to ensure their safety, and to make sure things continue to stay in peace.

"Let's go." The Wutaiian Turk informed them.

The war against Militas Ultra was over and the Turks would continue to see fit of their pride, but the real fight to protect the Realm of Light had only really just began.

Because Sailor Moon on Earth in the Solar Universe would soon regain her own memories of her Previous life, and soon the Sailor Team would form.

Thus the battle against the darkness of Chaos had just began.

 _ **To be Continued.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Epilogue is up next and then the Secret Ending which will end "Kingdom Hearts: Before Crisis" once and for all!**

 **See you then!**


	20. Epilogue and Secret Endings

**Author's note: I've decided like times before to post both the Epilogue and the Secret Ending in the one chapter. So this is it! The last chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Before Crisis and the ending of the entire story that went on for almost two years after delays and loss of inspiration a few times.**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy Type-0, Sailor Moon or Pokemon. I do own Arien, though.**

* * *

Epilogue: Evacuating Kalm.

 _F our years later...Present Day-During the events of "Sailor Moon: Dream Drop Distance-Season 13" and "Dirge of Cerberus-Sailor Dark Moon"..._

 _ **February 4th [8:20 PM]-Year-2000.**_

 _ **Kalm.**_

The last four years was between calm and crisis. Despite that Militas Ultra no longer formed a threat since the deaths of Cid Aulstyne and Qator Bashar as well as the return and re-demise of Zirconiade four years earlier, the Realm of Light had still been in danger. Two years ago in 1998, two years after the ultimate defeat of the Organization that terrorized ShinRa for six years, the world was under threat of being destroyed by Heartless, creatures of Darkness while Cloud Strife, who had spent two years in searching for Sephiroth to ultimately defeat him, had returned once or twice while under the dilemma of his own darkness going all haywire if he wasn't careful.

Cloud had also (re)met Sailor Moon in Olympus Coliseum, though no one in this world knew that. Fortunately Sailor Moon, along with the Sailor Team including King Mickey and two teenage boys Sora and Riku saved the Realm of Light and the remaining worlds from darkness. But Cloud's journey continued regardless to the Walls that separated the worlds from each other returning.

Then last year, in 1999, Aulstyne, under influence of the near-immortal being Gala, had returned threatening to take his revenge on the Turks and destroy all of the Realm of Light. Fortunately, Cloud, with new roads between worlds open, returned along with Tifa and with the aid of Reno and Rude, ultimately destroyed Aulstyne and Gala once and for all before Cloud departed again. But not before leaving behind Zack's Buster Sword into the old Church in the Midgar Ruins, and Reno gifting him new clothes, familiar sword and high-quality built motorcycle.

Now, a year on, Cloud and Tifa still had not returned, and neither did Sephiroth. Rufus and the Turks began to think that all three had perished, but felt differently, especially since, about two months or less after Aulstyne's permament death, everyone gained more and more of their memories until finally every single one of their previous lives had returned Or at least they thought. Some were good and some were not so good.

Reno in paticular remembered his childhood friend Chale Crition one day in September last year, and realizing he never even seen the man who sacrificed himself to save his life 7,998 years ago by becoming absorbed by the Dahaka, he'd been distraught and crying for hours with Rude by his side. He calmed down a little and it took him four days to remember that he had accepted the death of Chale, and knew that he had to do it again and not let it control his life. He calmed down and returned to normal but still held a twinge of guilt and regret of that time.

Right now, the Turks were once again on alert and on an emergancy assignment following a Monster Out-break in Kalm that was setting almost everything on fire. It had been far too quick and no one knew what was going on. WRO and ShinRa sent in rescue teams to evacuate Kalm and handle the crisis. The Turks were included into all of this and so they split up to help with the evac.

Reno was panting as he raced through the streets of Kalm on the 4th District, checking places and areas he might of missed as he helped people from the dangers of the burning wreckage and guided them to the evacuation site. He was becoming exhausted from the running but would not rest now. The smoke from the flames didn't help and he just destroyed another appeared with his EMR before coming to a stop and glanced around him, making sure he hadn't missed anyone or any monsters that might still be lingering.

"Area 4's done." Reno said to himself, catching his breath and was sastified that his job in this part of Kalm was finished and there'd so far been only a couple of casualties. This reminded him of when he helped evacuate Midgar during Meteorfall a little over 8,000 years ago, only without a giant rock of fire falling from the sky threatening to smash everything and everyone into fiery dust.

He heard someone familiar call out his name from behind and spun around just in time to see Rude and Elena run up to him from around the corner, looking like how he felt but like him, not willing to take a break now when they had so much to do.

"Hey! How's it coming?" Reno greeted as his friends slowed to a stop once they reached him.

"Area 2 is evacuated." Rude reported.

"Area 3 is completed too." Elena also reported.

"Okay, so that leaves Area 5." Reno nodded, sastified.

"Tseng should be there by now." Elena agreed.

The redhead nodded and wasted no time to lead the other two Turks to head over to the said area. "Let's go."

* * *

Tseng had just arrived in the Area 5 section not to far from the Centre of Town, his onto the destruction before him. Buildings were falling apart despite the fire crews doing everything they can to extinguish the flames. He was mainly waiting for his Turks to arrive so that they can go in and rescue the trapped citizens inside.

"Tseng! Sir!" Elena's voice called out to him.

The Wutaiian Turk turned to her voice as Elena herself was following Reno and Rude, the trio slowing to a stop to meet with him.

"Everyone. The other areas?" Tseng quickly inquired for a full report.

"Evacuated." Rude reported simply.

Tseng nodded, sastified with the reply. "Alright, this sector is the last then."

"Let's get goin' already! People ain't gonna be waitin' to be roasted!" Reno urged. The more they lingered by, the less chances of the trapped civilians surviving became apparent.

The Turk Leader nodded in agreement. But just as he was about to enter, one part of the building next to him collapsed and huge fiery debries began to topple over and fall...right to where he made his move and he didn't even notice. Elena however did, and she gasped in horror.

"Tseng, watch out!" The youngest Turk screamed out, reached over and grabbed him by his arm, pulled him back quickly to safety. He gasped slightly as he narrowly avoided in being crushed by the debries as he, Elena, and Reno and Rude all quickly took a couple of steps back into a bit of a safer distance. But as the four of them looked up, they looked on in dismay as their path was now blocked by parts of rooves and walls up in flames.

"No way..." Elena whispered.

"Not good." Rude grunted.

Reno shook his head in disbelief, cursing as he knew that now this job aqquired at least ten people. "Damn! There's no way the four of us can handle this."

"Could this be...the end?" Tseng muttered, in disbelief. They had been so close. Now it seems the mission to rescue as many citizens as possible was about to become a failure. It's like Reno said; the four of them couldn't handle this on their own. They would need help...from more of their Organization.

"There's no mission that's impossible for the Turks." A familiar old man's voice spoke from behind.

"Giving up is unforgiveable, right?" A young woman's voice similar to Elena's added.

( **~Hand in Hand-KH2~** )

The four Turks gasped at these voices. Could it be...? Tseng, Reno, Rude and Elena spun around to see who was behind them and they all gapped in awe, disbelief and utter relief as there stood not only Veld, but also all of the former Turks they haven't seen in quite a while; Rosalind, Cissnei, St. Andrew. Rafe, Arien, Jake, Alana, Patrick, Balto and Freya, all stood there having just arrived and even more surprising, back in their Turk uniforms. Some of them smiling, others grinning and the rest with serious expressions.

"Director Veld!" Tseng exclaimed in awe.

"Guys!" Reno cried out happily. Boy was he happy to see them, and right on time too! This was beginning to feel like old days, and while Legend could never return to be here, the legendary Turk was still with them in spirit and in their hearts and that was enough for the redhead.

"Bis sis!" Elena cried out happily as Rosalind and the others approached, the two sisters sharing an embrace once more, reunited after last month's visit to New Banora. Rude remained silent as always, but even he couldn't deny he was glad to see everyone again.

As everyone regrouped, Veld turned to Tseng and questioned, "Director, what's wrong? Hurry and give us our orders!"

Tseng blinked and softly gasped in shock and surprise. This was the first time in his life his former superior calling him Superior now, let alone Director. The Wutaiian had been used to referring his mentor 'Director' or 'Sir'. It actually made him feel a bit...terrified.

"Tseng?" Rosalind questioned, a bit concerned.

"You okay?" Arien added.

The Turk Leader gazed around at the group, both Turks and former Turks who stood waiting for his next orders. This was different compared to how Veld used to run the Turks...until he realized there was no time for the shock value. They had a job to do, and knowing that there were people needing to be saved, the Wutaiian stood tall, taking on the role as Leader of the Turks.

"Listen, everyone! This is an emergancy! We need to evacuate the trapped citizens!" Tseng ordered in his authorized tone.

"GOT IT!" All of the Turks and Former Turks replied in unison.

Now with everyone back to together, they worked to rescue the remaining citizens of Kalm and despite a couple of burns, the Turks and the Former Turks succeeded, because there was no mission that was impossible for the Turks.

Just as in another world, another enemy had returned to make preparations for his ultimate goal of Kingdom Hearts and the X-Blade. But one other group along with allies and friends, a couple of former enemies now turned allies and friends teaming up to protect all worlds because they can accomplish anything.

The Sailor Team led by the Leader of the Sailor Scouts; Sailor Moon, were about to embark their new adventure for the final showdown.

 _ **The story continues  
**_ _ **in...**_

 _ **SAILOR MOON: DREAM DROP DISTANCE-SEASON 13,  
**_ _ **DIRGE OF CERBERUS-SAILOR DARK MOON  
**_ _ **AND...  
**_ _ **SAILOR MOON X-SEASON 14.**_

* * *

( **~End Hand in Hand~** )

Secret Endings: Another Crisis.

 _ **Return of Finis Creator...**_

 _During the events of "Sailor Moon Johto and Light Journey-Season 11"..._

 _ **? [?]-Year-1999.**_

 _ **Realm of Death.**_

( **~For the Reunion-FINAL FANTASY VII: ADVENT CHILDREN~** )

Aulstyne simply floated in the never ending sea of punishment of no contact of anyone for a year now. Or possibly two. He couldn't tell. He had been close to return to the Realm of the Living and the Realm of Light. Very close. He and Qator had emerged into the Realm of Darkness where worlds were engulfed during another crisis that threatened the lives of humanity, and Aulstyne was furious. He began to believe that the Turks and this 'Sailor Moon' were behind all of it and ultimate decided to, after realizing how closely connected Sailor Moon was to so many, that bringing her and/or anyone close to her heart into this place would allow him and Qator to escape.

But it was not to be. Instead, the two had been defeated again. This time by a Pokemon called Sceptile who had been trapped a possible short time earlier as that Pokemon was a close friend to Sailor Moon. Though they hadn't been killed, and went to confront Sailor Moon's future granddaughter Future-Mini Moon and a young blue-haired woman with a Keyblade named Aqua along with other Pokemon in a Pokemon world of a Realm of Twilight that had been trapped in Darkness for decades and ended his and Qator's lives once more.

To think that those connected to Sailor Moon, or even those infuriating people with strong magical powers, one of them also reborn and having a daughter of her own; a little girl with powerful Cards created by the Sorcerer who died a century ago or more...perhaps that is why Aulstyne was defeated; Sailor Moon is a chosen of a Goddess.

"...Turks...Sailor Moon...Clow Reed...daughter of Kinomoto...you are...all servants of the Gods..." He was growling to himself in his sleep. He will kill them. Every single last of them. If it was the last thing he ever did.

Just then, he felt a painful jolt which awakened him. Snapping his eyes open, Aulstyne looked to see what was happening...only to see something extremely familiar, one that he wished to never have to see again...one that struck fear right into his heart, and his eyes widened in horror and disbelief as he spoke one name he knew...he was about to be in control of once more...

"Gala..." ( **~End For the Reunion~** )

* * *

 _ **Fighting the Holder of Inner Darkness...**_

 _During the events of "Sailor Moon Frontier-Season 7"..._

 _ **? [?]-Year-1998.**_

 _ **City of Bells-Multiverse: Realm of Death.**_

( **~Sephiroth's Ambition*Ardyn's Theme III-FINAL FANTASY XV: EPISODE PROMPTO*~** )

Cloud Strife had just arrived in another unfamiliar world, one that looked like he just stepped back in time to the 6th Century or something. Buildings and the road were made flagstone. He had no idea why he'd been brought into this place, but Cloud had a fair idea on who was it that had brought him to this place. A old city that was nothing like Olympus and just as old as the Midgar Ruins yet brand new but in a middle of a crisis of it's own.

In fact, he could see that the sky had turned a dark red, and tale signs of thick smoke floating into the air in a distance away. Maybe in a center of town, the young swordsman wasn't certain. Whatever it was, it seemed pretty obvious that this world was in trouble as well, especially with the Heartless lingering around.

"I guess things are looking pretty grim here too." Cloud muttered to himself.

"Isn't it obvious, Cloud? All worlds are suffering in the destruction by the Heartless." A familiar smooth and cruel voice spoke close by.

Gasping and quickly becoming alert, Cloud looked around for the source of that familiar voice...one who continued to haunt him but not enough to make him run away. Unsheathing his Buster Sword, the spiky haired man spun around just as his target appeared before him; the silver hair, the long wicket long sword, the single black wing and the cruel smirk. Cloud knew for certain, it was the one he'd been searching for, one that continued to evade him for two years.

"...I've been waiting for you...Sephiroth." Cloud muttered.

( **~End Sephiroth's Ambition*Ardyn's Theme III*~** )

 _ **RECONNECT  
**_ _ **SAILOR MOON:**_

 _ **KINGDOM HEARTS: ECHOS OF NIGHT.  
**_ _ **SAILOR MOON FRONTIER-SEASON 7.  
**_ _ **SAILOR MOON JOHTO AND LIGHT JOURNEY-SEASON 11.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Thus ends "Kingdom Hearts: Before Crisis" but the story of the Realm of Light continues onward. While I'm not certain when I'll start "Kingdom Hearts: Echos of Night" which focuses on the journey of Cloud,(if fanfiction is still around by the time I do decide to start on it), it will begin someday.**

 **Until then, thank you all so much for waiting patiently and sticking by this story for the last almost two years. See you in my other stories!**

 **May Kingdom Hearts and the Lifestream guide you.**


End file.
